Mykan tribute: Fall of Starleet, rise of Harmony
by Legendbringer
Summary: The mane five, having lost their world and best friend, now stand on the precipice of war. A dark shadow looms over head the ponies of united Equestria, and the heros of their realm, Starfleet, will fall to it. Will the mane five recapture their friendship through times of love, strife, and selfishness to stand tall. What are the secrets that lie in the royal family?
1. A Falling Star

[center]A Falling Star

"You're Earth ponies, what do you know about space..."[/center]

[i] This is an imaginary story, isn't it always.

No...wait, this is also a story based on someone's life, and how friendship was brought back into a world of hatred. This story is filled with bad times, good times, and love.

Maybe I should start at the beginning...[/i]

Once upon a time, there were two worlds: Unicornia and Equestria. These two worlds were ruled by kind and just rulers. The rulers of these two worlds loved one another dearly, but they forever we seperated by space and time, unable to touch each other. Tragedy struck when darkness came over the rulers kingdoms and destroyed them completely. However, where there is destruction, also must come creation. Or so goes the saying.

The two rulers banded together and fought back against the darkness and in turn, created United Equestria, which was protected by the brave ponies of Starfleet and the ponies that were the bearers of the elements. Through loss and victory, they have won many battles and protected their world.

Yet, their greatest battles are soon to begin. For so it is written in the prophecy of Conquest

[b]"When stars fall and friendship dies, conquest will rise. The once crowned king will reclaim his title to kill the chosen one. Then darkness will envelop the five lights-"[/b]

Rainbow Dash let out an annoyed grunt as she woke up from her nap, Celestia's sun beginning to shine through her window, "Uggh, stupid dream! Five lights? What is all that about?" She grumbled to herself as she sat up and stretched with the rising sun. Though she had been working with Starfleet for a while and had to get used to a military-esque time-frame, she was not a morning person. Getting herself out of bed, she looked at her naked body in the full length mirror and smirked, "Messy bed-mane, tired look in the eyes, and my body looks like hell," then she spun and did a pose with her fist up in the air, "but still looks awesome!"

With her ego properly boosted, the cyan lady walked to her dresser to pick out her clothes for the morning. She stopped for a moment when she saw a picture on the top, a picture of six mares gathered in a group hug, "Hey girls," Dash said, a depressed sigh escaping her as she looked at the photo. A feeling of sad nostalgia always arose when she looked at it," The last time we were ever...normal. It was just after Twilight's coronation and before we got these stupid things!" she growled, looking at her five digits. While it was true that three years had gotten her used to having five fingers instead of a hoof, she still missed having them. "We were fine being ponies, why can't Grand Ruler and Princess Celestia see that?" Dash asked out loud.

"Not that there isn't some benefits to having fingers, it certainly made some activities easier," she chuckled to herself, taking a quick look at the bed where she had performed said acts on it. Shaking her head to clear the dirty thoughts out, she went into her drawer and began to pull out her clothes to wear under her armor. "I guess having hands is just one of the benefits of living in United Equestria, for a better tomorrow. Better tomorrow, what a load of MANURE!" She angrily growled as she put her appropriate clothing on. Turning to walk down the stairs, she noticed a photo of her and the starfleet ponies.

Except one.

"If this is supposed to be a better tomorrow then why isn't Twilight alive? Where is she? Why is Flutter-" she stopped herself, looking at a photo of Fluttershy on her wedding day, noticing the happy look on all of them, except the blue lady in the back.

"Why is Fluttershy with such a chump like Rhymey?" Dash asked, turning to the stand that held her armor and put it on. The armor was magically enchanted to meld into the clothes underneath. The end result was, essentially, an invisible suit of armor. With a quick turn, she walked out the front entrance of her home.

With a few quick stretches, she took a deep breath of air and flew out into the bright blue sky, letting the air flow over her feathers and wings. As she flew through the sky and around the clouds, she let out a big blast of laughter as she continued to pick up speed. The air moving through the fur on her arms and wings just continued to make the freedom of flight all the more beautiful for her. Another deep breath and a joyous shout gave her some motivation to speed up. Looking down, she thought she saw Applejack below her working on the farm, "Been a while since she did that. Then again, when was the last time any of us actually did something for fun."

Down below, Applejack gave a tree another roundhouse kick. As the fruit began to fall, the orange female began to pant. "Just two more and then I'm finished. Just two more...And I can do something to help me forget that dream."

[u][center]-[/center][/u]

[b] The darkness will consume the five heroes and will bring a downfall to the-[/b]

Her eyes opened wide in horror at the reminiscence of the 'dream' hit her again and she punched the tree hard. It very nearly fell over from the blow.

"Woah," Applebloom said as she used her exceedingly impressive sneaking skills to come up behind Applejack, just in time to see the tree rattling. "big sis', you okay?"

"Ya," Applejack said, turning to the younger girl. "I'm fine, Applebloom. I'm' uhh, just...letting off some steam."

Applebloom smiled meakly and nodded once. "Oh, so you ate breakfast already?"

The bigger sister nodded. "Ya," She began, turning back to the unfinished tree. "Now get back inside, sugarcube."

"Okay..." Applebloom sighed, walking back to the house. With a skip and a jump, she got to the porch quickly, but stopped when she noticed a mulberry mare walk out. "Miss Cheerilee? What are you doing here?"

"Ummm...just talking about grades with your brother," the mare said, a blush on her cheeks as she ran off to the school, leaving a dumbfounded Applebloom.

Rainbow Dash, watching the scene from above, let out a chuckle. She was one of the few in town who knew of the school teacher's affair with the eldest apple. She was sworn to secrecy on the whole affair, which didn't bode well for her goosop-inclined ways . "As many times as those two go at it, I think it's only a matter of time!" she laughed as she flew away from the home of her orange friend and to a very familiar cottage.

Hovering above, Rainbow Dash let out a sigh as thoughts of Fluttershy and her jerk-husband filled her mind. She wanted so badly to fly into that house and slap some sense into her, but for the sake of her friendship, the cyan mare just shrugged. "You can't help who you fall in love with," she said to no one in particular before taking flight, aiming for anywhere else.

[center][u]-[/u][/center]

[b]Weakness will cause Darkness to eclipse the five lights, and all will fall...[/b]

Fluttershy shot up in the bed, a cold sweat covering her face. Next to her, her husband sat up and rubbed her arm. "Fluttershy my dear, have no fear," He gave a concerned look into her gentle eyes. "Please tell me my dear, was it the nightmare?"

Fluttershy sighed as Rhymey rolled out of bed, trying her best to recollect the images she received while asleep. "It was about this...darkness. I couldn't make out all of the details," she said before trying to get out of the bed.

"Tut tut, dear Fluttershy. No need to trouble yourself for I," the yellow pegaus said, rolling off the bed. "I will make you breakfast with some cereal, no need to do something so trivial."

"Okay, maybe then I could look after my animals. They do nee-"

"No, my lady love, you stay in bed remember? You should be in there to get better," Rhymey said, walking away.

"I'm not sick, and I need to do my job and be with my friends," Fluttershy tried to argue, but only met the wall. A depressed sigh escaped her lips, and she looked to a photo on the desk. "I miss you girls."

[center][u]-[/u][/center]

"And add a bit of crystal here for flair and voila!" Rarity cheered, looking over her blueprints. "These designs are going to be perfect! Don't you think Spike? Spike?"

"I'm not coming out," Spike said, his voice deeper.

"Oh Spikey," Rarity tsked. "It isn't [i]that[/i] bad."

"It [i]is![/i] I look like a muscle bound freak," Spike moaned.

"I think it looks fetching, now come out."

Rarity smiled as she watched her drake step into the work room. An even bigger smile came to be as she walked up to the drake, who now stood a head above her, and ran her hand along his scaly abs. "After all, your little growth spurt seems to have given you some...benefits."

"Yeah, I guess," Spike said, looking at his pecs and biceps. "I just didn't think they would be that huge. I mean, what else abo-" he blushed as he caught Rarity looking at his pants.

"Well, I never saw the original, so I can't tell you. As for now," she began walking away from him and swaying her hips side to side suggestively, "I guess we'll have to try that theory later."

"R-R-Rarity! I uh," Spike stammered as he watched his lady get to her seat.

"Awww," Rarity pouted, "My big dragon is flustered. How adorable. I'll have to remember to work on my teasing later."

Spike nodded, walking quickly to the shower to cool himself off.

And, outside Rarity's establishment, a very distinct chuckle could be heard from any person listening- which Spike and Rarity were not.

Rainbow Dash let out a chuckle as she left them to their flirtatious ways and flew to her last destination, but stopped when she looked at the library. She sighed sadly as she landed in front of the door, the memories quickly flooding in.

[i]"Are you a spy?"

"Ah, that was a long time ago,"

"Please spare her!"

"Twilight- about the wedding-"

"You are the best, Twilight."[/i]

"Dashie?" Pinkie Pie asked, coming up behind the rainbow-haired female and, quite literally, plastered her with a hug.

Dash's eyes, needless to say, bulged. "Hi Pinkie."

"Hi Dashie!" She said happily and frilly.

"What's with the hug?" Rainbow Dash asked, just before mentally face hoofing- or palming. Pinkie doesn't need a reason to hug.

"You looked sad," Pinkie smiled, and then looked back at the library. "I miss her, too."

"Stupid Starfleet," Rainbow mumbled, staring at the tree house. As though it was a deliberate response by nature, the wind blew.

Pinkie frowned, if only for a moment. She looked at Dash with a recurring smile. "The past is the past," She said. "We can't change that."

Rainbow bit her bottom lip furiously. "Twilight died, yet the Starfleet claim to be all sorts of badass. Always right, always winning."

"Bu-"

"It's bullshit! We're serving under, "I am so great because I suck The Grand Ruler's dick," Lighting Dawn."

"Rai-"

"What makes them better than us? Nothing...Just...Ugh..." Rainbow turned away and looked to the ground.

Pinkie decided to hold her tongue, less another quick outburst came up. They usually hap-

"Who the fuck is Lighting Dawn anyway!? Nopony! Why can't Twilight have some fucking holiday or something, huh!?"

Pinkie put her hands together and patiently waited.

"Her anniversary is in three days, and you know what?" She turned to Pinkie, who gave a bemused stare. "Celestia and Luna are the only ones that give a shit-"

"-And us," Pinkie chimed.

"Right," Rainbow continued with significantly less drive. "I just...miss her. A lot."

Pinkie stepped forward and pulled Dash in for another hug, this one with more affection than the last. "I know, Dashie. It's good to let out these kinds of things."

Rainbow huffed, giving the library one last longing stare before fulling immersing herself in the hug. Then, they released and looked at each other. "Thanks,"

Pinkie grinned and said, "I don't like sad friends. Or sad people. Or onions. Or burnt toast. Or-"

"So," Rainbow started. "Want to fly a bit?"

Pinkie's mouth went agape. "They found a way to make earth ponies fly!?"

Rainbow gave a very confused stare before shaking her head. "No. Your armor- it gives you wings."

"Oooooooooooh!" Pinkie giggled and shook her head. "I gave them away!"

And then the confusion left, was replaced by shock, then more confusion, and finally a groan. "Why did you do that?"

"They were [i]itchy[/i]."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I shouldn't be surprised." She then gestured for the pink female to get in her arms. "Come on. Let's go to Head Quarters."

"You mean grumpyville?" Pinkie asked cheerfully as she got into Dash's arms.

"Yep, same thing." Dash chuckled as she picked the pink mare up and flew off towards New Canterlot.

[u][center]-[/center][/u]

After a few minutes of flight, they had landed in front of the giant castle, the flags of the new kingdom flying high. Rainbow Dash let out a sigh as she looked to them. "I really miss the old flag."

"Me too, sugarcube," Applejack stated as she walked next to Rainbow Dash. "But sometimes we gotta deal with it."

"That seems all we have been doing for the past few years! Deal! We had to deal with our home getting blown up, being turned into these...things, and dealing with-"

"We all know, Rainbow Dash," Rarity said, walking up with Spike at her side. A sad sigh escaped her lips as she walked to them. "Grand Ruler doesn't even give us the time to mourn our losses, calling it 'weak' he says. If I didn't have you girls, I don't know what I would've done with myself after the d-"

" It's what friends do for each other," Applejack said, smiling at both her and Spike. "Looks like a certain drake got a little something today."

"Yeah, when did little Spikey get all beefy!?" Pinkie asked.

"Well, I woke up this morning and I guess I hit my growth spurt," the now larger purple dragon said.

"Oh," Rainbow Dash said, not really impressed by his muscular status. She then began to look around as they walked into the throne room, "Where's Fluttershy?"

"If there is an emergency with health or need, I will bring her here with great speed," Rhymey said as he looked to the approaching bearers as he stood with his team.

"Fluttershy is one of us, whatever the Grand ruler needs to say, he can say it in front of all Sev-six of us," Dash looked to where Twilight would often stand- right in the middle. The center, pivotal piece of their friendship.

"I am her husband, I kn-" his argument was short lived as Celestia and Grand Ruler arrived, their children in tow.

The grand ruler, a magnificent white alicorn with three golden horns and a black mane, walked in front of the two teams. "As you may know, last week we had won a great battle against a dark foe thanks to the brave Starfleet."

[i]A team consisting of a lapdog, a whimp, two dweebs, and a rhyming freak who doesn't deserve toilet paper.[/i] Dash grumbled to herself in her head. She then turned to the Grand Ruler.[i] You aren't much better, freak. You are an utter monster, you practically make us all your slaves and Celestia just sits back and watches![/i]

"And since we seem to have entered an era of relative peace, I have given you all a week vacation. You are free to do what you want," the Grand Ruler said, smiling down on the two teams.

"Yes sir!" the teams said in unison before running out of the throne room.

"WHOOOHOO! Party!" Pinkie Pie squealed as she ran along side Rainbow Dash. "So what are you planning on doing today? Anything exciting? Maybe we could go and-"

"I was just thinking about relaxing and chilling for most of the day," Dash replied, then noticed her friend deflating. "But then again...maybe we could go and prank some ponies tomorrow or mess around at the corner."

"Yay!" Pinkie Pie squealed.

"So, where's lighting?" Applejack asked.

"Probably partying with Starla in his own way, "Dash shrugged. "Surprised he wasn't here, kissing and bathing on the ground Grand Ruler walked on."

Some distance away, in a small house, was the home of Lighting Dawn and his wife. Said wife, a white unicorn with dark purple hair and shining eyes, was busy tidying up the kitchen. "Oh, it has been too long since we had an actual break," Starla Shine smiled to her self. "I can't wait for him to get back from his morning exercise routine."

She turned her head to a knock on the door. "Lighting, is that you? You know the door is unlocked."

"A bad idea," a deep baritone came from behind the door before it slowly creaked open.

A black alicorn humanoid with a flying red mane strode his way into the room and, with a quick glance around, claimed it, put taxes on it, turned it into an orphanage, sold it, then burned it to the ground- or so it seemed with his horrid red eyes.

He smiled a sharp toothy grin as he looked at the curvaceous white unicorn. "So sorry my dear, but it seems that your beloved is running a little late. Allow me to entertain you."

Trembling, the white unicorn backed up against the kitchen wall, feeling the black magic radiating off of the intruder, "W-who are you, and what do you want?"

"Ah, my favorite part; the introduction," He then stood up proper and took a single, unnecessary breath.

"My name is Dark Conquest, although I much prefer the name given by the public, "Oh god, please stop." A little long, but i like it," Conquest chuckled as he walked closer towards the unicorn. "As for what I want, well...its my job to conquer worlds and universes that have proven themselves too weak to continue. Either they are too filled with hatred or fear to go on, or they are just plain rotten. Yours is one such world. Oh, the hate I feel from this place is exquisite![i] It's a literal banquet here![/i]"

"Not this world!" Shouted Starla Shine. "Starfleet will stop you! STARFLEET magic!" she screamed as her body became engulfed in pink armor.

Dark Conquest had himself a deep laugh again. "My dearest Starla...it's what I pray for."

"Starlight Arrow!" Starla shouted, firing a golden arrow at Conquest, only to watch in shock as it did nothing. Again and again she fired shot after shot at the slowly walking beast, only to witness it fizzle against his armor.

As she was preparing another spell, the black alicorn grabbed Starla by the neck and slammed her against the wall, "You know what my favorite conquest is? Besides the murder and devastation of all living beings, of course."

"W-what?" Starla asked, trembling as she felt Conquest's hand slide up her leg and to her breast plate.

"Sexual," he smirked, grabbing her right breast through the platemail and deactived the armor.

The unicorn's eyes opened wide in horror as she looked into the dragon-like eyes of Conquest. "N-no, you can't- I mean...! No, please, not that! Oh god, please no!"

"Ah the magic words, I love it!" Conquest laughed as threw Starla over his shoulder and ran up the stairs. As he ran, he mused more or less to himself. "I do enjoy taking these sort of events as though they are a typical game- or n adventure story! The villain, dark and mischevious, steals the bride away to his lair. Your room in this case, but none the less!"

Before Starla could even fight back as he rambled, she was thrown against a bed and found conquest hovering over her. As the horror of what was about to happen washed over her, she tried to let out a scream but was silenced by a very unweclomed kiss

For a few hours, Starla dealt with the horror of her rape, trying to push her mind out of her body and try to ignore the horror. When suddently

"Starfleet magic!" Yelled a white unicorn stallion with wings sprouted from his armor as he charged into the room.

"LIghting," Starla whimpered through a sob of happiness.

Dark Conquest shrugged and growled at the incoming sight. "Oh, I know where this is going! Lighting will see his bride being raped viciously by the main villian. Heroically he'll try his attack and stop me," and with that, he waved his hand. "The problem is, I am the director, producer, writer, and founder of this porno. Lighting old bean, you..." Dark magic enveloped around Lighting and bound him to the wall, tightening against his throat. "Are not a knight in shining armor."

"Staaa-hrruughkkk!" The yellow unicorn was unable to speak as the chains pinned him by the throat.

For a few minuets, Dark Conquest rested on top of his victim. With a small chuckle, he rolled off of the white unicorn, but not before punching her hard in the stomach and teleporting her away.

Putting his pants back on, he walked to Lighting and tucked his chin. "When you wake tomorrow, tell Grand Moron that this world has seen one of its last sun rises and soon, there will be nothing." Without a single ounce of remorse, hesitation, or stitch of cautiousness, Lighting was slammed against the wall and became unconscious as a result.

Having his fill of fun, Dark Conquest then left the house.

[u][center]-[/center][/u]

That night at a humble little cottage, a buttery yellow pegasus sat down with her best friend. "Thanks for coming to visit me while Rymey is with his sister."

"Hey, no prob Flutters," Dash smiled as she took a quick drink of her cider. "Damn fast metabolism, I'm not feeling anything from this."

"No, really, thank you so much," Fluttershy smiled softly. "I haven't had much of a chance to see the girls lately. I kind of miss you."

"Us too, Flutters," Dash said, looking into her friend's blue eyes. "So, how is the married life? Cause the idea scares the shit out of me."

"Oh, um...its great, really," Fluttershy said.

Rainbow Dash looked at her oldest friend with a concerned stare, noticing an all too familiar vibe in Fluttershy's blue eyes. "Really, Fluttershy?" Really?"

One look into Rainbow Dash's magenta eyes quickly reminded her that she could not hide anything from her best friend. Eyes watering she pushed her head into her friend's shoulder and began to whimper. "No, it isn't! It's been horrible," the yellow girl racked a sob. "He keeps me here like I'm some sort of fragile doll that has to be protected. He barely lets me out anymore or to see any of you!"

"But Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash said, draping her arms around the shoulders of her friend. Slowly, she began to run her hands along Fluttershy's back and to the edges of her wings. "You did say you were weak and helpless..."

"Yes," the pink haired woman said, whimpering. "But I want him to remember that's there more to me! Like what you girls do. He-he acts like I can't do anything for myself, he won't let me even tend to my animals! I love going to my animals and taking care of them, but I haven't done it in weeks!"

"Oh, Fluttershy," Dash said, pulling her closer and holding her friend tight.

Fluttershy, in response, wrapped her arms around her best friend and cried a little more into Dash's shoulder. "He wasn't like this before we got married. I-I-I actually thought he loved me, that he loved me for me. Then when we got married...he started to treat me like I would break if he breathed wrong on me! I feel like he doesn't love me, just sees me as a trophy to show off because I'm pretty." She then looked to Rainbow Dash with fragile eyes. "I'm not just a trophy!"

"Of course you're not," Dash said, holding Fluttershy's head in her hands. "Flutters, you are stronger than anyone gives you credit for! I've seen you do awesome things; The dragon, Discord, that hurricane. When you put your heart into it, you are the second most awesome pony out there!"

"Second?" Fluttershy asked.

"Next to me," Dash grinned stupidly as she let her friend rest her head on her shoulder. "Hey, how about we watch the fire together and then head to bed. Maybe tomorrow I could help you with the animals?"

"But, you and my animals don't always get-"

"Hey, we all have the week off, and I want to spend all of it with my friends. I don't care what it is! I'll be there, even if I have to go through some...horrible things. Like shopping for fabrics with Rarity." She shivered at the thought.

Fluttershy giggled and replied, "Going to the spa and looking nice for Rarity? Oh, I'm sorry was that-"

Dash immediately turned to rub her nose against Fluttershy's and giggled back. "Even that." With another laugh, Dash sat back onto the couch and let her friend rest up against her. Gently, the cyan girl took Fluttershy's hand and put it onto her lap and began to run her fingers through Fluttershy's hair lovingly.

As time wore on, Rainbow Dash began to notice her friend falling asleep, "Want to move to your bed?"

"Nu-uh," Fluttershy said, fighting a small yawn.

Rainbow Dash smiled softly and let out a sigh of content. "Fluttershy, Rhymey doesn't deserve somepony like you. You need somepony who will understand what a great and strong mare you are, what a powerful heart you have. You need somepony like...me."

Rainbow Dash gulped. "Fluttershy, I know you are with Rymey and I won't do anything to ruin that, but I-...I-..." And now that Rainbow got to spend time with her longtime friend after such a brutal wait, her words became stuck in her throat.

Until, of course, she blurted out, "I want to be that mare."

She waited patiently, stoically for a response.

Still waited.

Waiting...

Waiting...

Fluttershy snored.

Rainbow Dash giggled and stroked Fluttershy's mane. "I...Another time, I guess." She said, defeated by exhaustion. "Good night, Flutters."

Added from my fimfic account, because I want more to see my little mykan tribute.


	2. Halycon days before the war

**Their personalities are what make them pathetic**

_Fluttershy laid her back onto her bed and took a look up at the figure above her. A smile came across her face as she stared into the magenta eyes of, "Rainbow Dash. Y-you stayed with me." the yellow girl said softly, running her hand along Dash's face. Watching her friend smile back and rub her face into her yellow hand, Fluttershy let out a soft and contented sigh, "I am always happy to have you here beside me, because you make me believe that I can be more than I believe I can be. You are always there for me, to support me. I-I...love you." _

_ Rainbow Dash cocked her head to the side, a soft smile on her face as she lowered her head._

_ "K-kiss me," Fluttershy whispered under her breath as she awaited her friend's lips. The cyan pegasus lowered her head slowly, her lips coming closer to Fluttershy's own._

Fluttershy awoke with a gasp as she shot up from her bed, a faint blush creeping across her cheeks. Trembling she put her hand to her mouth and breathed out, "What on earth was that dream? I-I almost kissed my best friend, why? I am married to Ryhmey and I love Rhymey...don't I?"

The yellow woman was quickly taken out of her thoughts by the sounds of footsteps coming up the stairs. Turning her head quickly to look at the approaching figure, she quickly smiled when she caught sight of a chromatic mane, "Oh, good morning, Rainbow Dash."

"You're awake, great!" Dash exclaimed with a smile. "I thought I was going to wait for hours for you to wake up so I can start breakfast."

"D-did you stay here, all night?" asked Fluttershy, looking from under her covers.

"Yeah, I did," Dash responded, matter-of-factly. "You fell asleep on me on your couch and I figured 'no sense in letting both of us sleep on a couch', so I picked you up and carried you to your room and tucked you in."

"Where did you sleep?" Fluttershy asked.

"On the couch," Dash said, turning around to head down the stairs.

"You, didn't have to you know," Fluttershy said, smiling softly. "You could've slept in my bed, with me."

At this, Rainbow Dash had to very quickly try and hide her blush, "Well, I didn't really want to keep you awake with my snoring." she let out a chuckle, knowing that Fluttershy was one of the few ponies in the world that knew she snored like a howling Manticore. "Now, how about you get dressed and I make you some breakfast? Then I can go and help you with your animals."

Fluttershy nodded, watching her friend head downstairs. Moving herself out of the bed, she quickly slipped her sleep shirt and panties off her body before stepping into the shower. As she started the warm water, she let out a sigh as a part of her hoped that Rainbow Dash would come upstairs and scrub her back. Taking a step into the tub, a soft gasp escaped her lips as the water hit her body, cascading it in rivulets of water. With her body adjusted to the warm shower, she reached down and began to rub the bar of soap along her arms and legs. The water quickly began its work, washing away the soapy film that was on her. Slowly, she placed the bar of soap along her upper back, just at the shoulders and near the wings, "_Oh, Rainbow Dash! What brings you here?" _her mind began to daydream.

"_You look lonely, so I thought I help clean you up," _the Rainbow Dash said, smiling as her imaginary hands began to run along Fluttershy's back in tandem with the yellow girl's own movements.

"Thank you, Rainbow Dash, but you didn't have to," Fluttershy said, her fantasy continuing on as she began to rub along her lower back. Turning around to let the water hit her backside, she spread her wings and began to let the water wash her feathers, "Be gentle with the wings."

_ "Sure thing, Flutters," _Imaginary Dash said, smiling as she began to scrub along her back.

Purring now, Fluttershy swayed her hips while she washed her belly, letting out a small coo, "Mmmmm, that feels so nice."

Imaginary Dash held her friend from behind, "_Anywhere else?"_

To simulate her friend hugging her, Fluttershy wrapped her arms around her body and hugged herself, "Just hold me for the moment."

"Sure thing, nibbly," Dash said, holding her friend in her arms and nibbling her ear. Fluttershy let out a soft and contented moan as she leaned against her friend's warm body, the water running over the two of them.

After a few minutes, Fluttershy snapped herself out her daydream and reached over to turn the shower head off. A part of her still felt a little warm from the embrace that her dream Rainbow Dash had shared with her. Getting out of the stall, she walked to her dresser and threw on a white t-shirt along with a little green skirt before she left her bedroom. As she neared the foot of the stairs, the pleasant smell of strudel wafted through the air and into her nose. Smelling the sweet cherry scent, the young woman couldn't help but giggle. She knew that Rainbow Dash was an ok cook ("I can cook lasagna and make some great tofu burgers" she would say) but she also knew of her friend's fondness for making breakfast quick and ready.

Walking to the table, she picked up one of the pastries and slowly ate it, enjoying the sweet cherry filling alongside the sweet frosting. She let out a soft groan of contentment while she ate, only to be interrupted by the sound of screaming from outside, "Ahhhhh! Devil chicken! Help me! Code: Tirek, Code: Tirek!"

"_Devil chicken? But I don't have any devil chickens," _Fluttershy thought to herself as she walked outside her house, only to have to step back in and hold back an uncharacteristic bout of laughter. Recovering her senses, she took another look as Rainbow Dash, the fastest and bravest pony she had ever known, was running away in terror from a trio of little chickens and was covered in chicken feed. Giving out another giggle, she quickly finished her second pastry and followed her to where the chickens had cornered her friend. Running her hand through her pink mane, she called up, "Rainbow Dash, what happened?"

"I don't know!" Rainbow Dash shouted from the tallest branch of the tree. "The moment I walked into that coup of theirs, they turned on me and started to attack me. I don't even know what I did wrong!"

"Now, Elizabeak and Henrietta, you know better than to chase down Rainbow Dash. I know she doesn't come here as often but, she is still a friend," reprimanded Fluttershy, looking down at her animal friends. After listening to a rapid-fire clucking from the fowl, she nodded, "I see. Rainbow Dash, they were only chasing you because you scared them."

"W-well tell them that I am not some sort of egg eating fox, and I am pretty sure that one time I drank raw eggs they didn't have any chicks," Rainbow grumbled from atop her perch, before flapping back down.

Fluttershy watched as Rainbow Dash floated down from the tree, wiping her seeds off her body, "You drank raw eggs?"

"Well, once, back in flight camp," Rainbow said, looking away sheepishly. "I heard Gilda say that she heard about Rocky Knockemhard drinking raw eggs before he became world champ."

"Wasn't that only a rumor?" Fluttershy asked.

"That is exactly what mom kept telling me when I got to the hospital," Rainbow Dash chuckled as the two walked to a small chicken coop, where she waited for Fluttershy to finish feeding the chickens.

Once Fluttershy was done, she took her friend by the hand, "Come on, I'll show you how to feed the birds." and with a small sprint, the two winged humanoids made their way to the tree where her aviatic animals lived. Turning to look at her friend, Fluttershy said, "Now cup your hands like this."

Rainbow Dash looked at how Fluttershy had her hands and nodded, cupping her hands together while the yellow girl poured some bird seed into waiting palms, "Now, just wait right there," Fluttershy added.

Rainbow Dash let out a little groan at the idea of having to wait, and stood there as the small little group of birds began to eat the bird seed, "Heh, this kind of tickles."

Confident that her friend had the birds well fed, Fluttershy tended to some of her cats, dogs, and some of her other pets, "Here you go, Purriwinkle."

"_Only Fluttershy would come up with a pet name that is so adorable," _Rainbow Dash commented to herself with a roll of the eyes. Noticing a large snake slithering next to Fluttershy, she asked "Hey, Fluttershy, isn't it time for Mr. Snuggles feeding?"

"No, he just had his lunch yesterday," Fluttershy replied, petting her snake. She then smiled, "I'm surprised you remember his name, you haven't seen him in years."

As the last of the birds flew off, Rainbow Dash chuckled and walked to Fluttershy, "Well yeah. I mean, I was there when you found him. We were in the Everfree forest and Twilight...Um, anyway, I remember this huge scream and you found him all hurt and bleeding. You looked up to me and asked me to help him home."

Fluttershy wiped a tear away, trying not to think of who else was there at the time they found the young snake, "Y-yeah, and you told me, 'I'll have him in your home faster than you could blink." she then got up, watching as Rainbow Dash laid out some food for the carnivores. Running a hand through her long pink mane, she smiled, " You know, you didn't really have to come here. You could've waited for me, I mean, I know how much problems you have with my animals. Like last time."

"Oh yeah," Rainbow chuckled. "I certainly got a good idea of how hard it is to be you that day. But, you know me," she smiled warmly, "even if it is as something as boring as butterfly watching, I'm cool with it. I'm just glad to be hangin with my friends."

Fluttershy nodded, knowing she felt the same. Straightening up her dress a little, she walked next to her friend's side, "So, where do we go next?"

"I was thinking we hit Sugar Cube Corner for a bit, I heard Pinkie has a new cupcake recipe she has been dying to show off," Rainbow said with a nudge of her head. She then took Fluttershy by the hand and pulled her along. "Come on!"

"Sure!" Fluttershy exclaimed, following Rainbow Dash away from her home. The wedding ring, left on the dresser table and long forgotten.

* * *

Spike awoke, feeling refreshed and ready to hit the morning. Smiling, he rolled out of bed and kissed the photo he had of Twilight, "Wish me luck Twilight. Today looks like its going to be a great day." It was a ritual he had started ever since Twilight had died, and in his own way, it was ow he kept her in his heart. Straightening up his bed, he began a walk towards the bathroom, "Ok, take her to Sugar Cube Corner, then out to the shopping plaza, show off the stars, and-"

However, either due to his focus on his list of things to do that day with his girlfriend or because he chose not to, he did not hear the running of the water or the soft singing of its occupant as he opened the door.

_I'll the pony on the town _

_The girl on the prowl_

_I'll be the type of pony, everypony should know_

Opening the door, he caught sight of Rarity's naked form standing in the middle of the shower stall with her eyes closed as she washed her hair. This gave him an unobstructed view of everything Rarity had to offer. His eyes went up and down every curve and part of her naked form. As his eyes made their way to Rarity's face, he quickly remembered his gentle drake demeanor and silently closed the door. As it closed, though, Rarity turned back to face the wall, a sly smile on her lips, "I do hope my little Spikey Wikey got a good look."

Running down the stairs, panting, Spike saw Sweetie Belle sitting at the table, quietly eating a bowl of cereal, "Spike are you alright?" the young teenager said.

"Um, yeah, I was just coming down to see if you needed help getting breakfast ready," Spike said, panting.

"I don't need help making cereal," Sweetie Belle said with a roll of her eyes. "But, why are you panting."

"Well, I uh," Spike stammered, his mind racing to come up with a good excuse. "Well, I was going to go into the shower when I heard Boobity, I mean Rarity, inside singing. So, I looked at her figure, I mean I figured I should drool over her tail, I mean, TURN tail and leave before I could see anything more."

"So, you saw my sister naked?" Sweetie Belle asked, eyebrow arched.

"What?! No, I'd never, I mean, I wouldn't, I, mean," Spike then sighed, defeated, "yes. Saw everything, her private spots, her body, her-"

"New tattoo that says I belong to Spike on her rump?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Well, no I didn't," he said with a shake of his head.

"That's because she doesn't have one. I just wanted to play with your head," giggled Sweetie Belle.

Before Spike could growl out an appropriate response, the sounds of dainty footsteps came up right behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind, "Now Sweetie Bell, you know better than to tease Spike." Leaning in, she whispered, "That's my job." and then gave her fiance a kiss on the cheek. Walking to her side of the table, she awaited for Spike to prepare breakfast, "Sweetie Belle, what were you and your friends planning on doing today?"

"Well," Sweetie Belle began, after taking a quick look at her cutie mark, "I figured since I just got my cutie mark, I could help the other crusaders get theirs. We were thinking of even sleeping over at the clubhouse while we think about it."

"So, you will be there all night then?" Rarity asked, a sly smile on her face.

"Yeah, why do you-oh...oooooh. I see," the white teenager nodded sagely, getting away from the table and began to walk to the door. "Just be careful tonight you two, I don't want to become an aunt too early."

As Sweetie Belle winked and walked out the door, a deep red blush came to both lovers faces, "So, um, y-y-yeah," Spike stuttered.

"Want to go to Sugar Cube Corner and get breakfast? My treat," Rarity asked, trying to alleviate the awkwardness.

"YES!" Spike squeaked out, taking Rarity by the hand and walking her out the door.

* * *

Applejack walked to the front door of her house, grumbling to herself and eating her apple, "Stupid Big mac, not even waking up on time and isn't even in his room. Well, at least Ganny ain't here to bother me about eating right. Ah mean, an apple a day is enough," she tried to convince herself as she opened the door. "Caramel? What are you doing here?"

The light brown man gave a small chuckle, "Well, you see, Big Mac found out about your little vacation that Grand Ruler gave you, so he decided to take one of his own."

"Vacation? Now what kind of vacation could he be possibl-," Applejack began to try and ponder where her brother could have possibly have gone, but then shot her eyes open wide as she realized where her wayward brother went. "Ohhh, Ahh get it. But, then why are you here?"

"Well, _that_ is why," Caramel began, running his hand through his brown hair. "You see, Big Mac told me that you might go and try to do a lot of the work alone, so he asked me to come and assist you. He wanted to make sure you weren't going to overexert yourself."

"Ah am not overexerting mahself! Look, its nice that-." she stopped herself when she looked into his blue eyes and saw the hurt in his eyes. "Aw, alright, you can stay and help me out. Ya can go and plow the field out back and tend to some of the grapes."

"Oh, thank you mam!" Caramel saluted and walked away, but not before looking over his shoulder at the retreating Applejack, her hips swaying side to side. A deep sigh escaped his lips as he watched her, "So beautiful."

"Are you crushing on mah big sister?" Applebloom asked, overhearing Caramel complimenting on her sister.

"NO! I mean, uh," Caramel stammered. "Is it that obvious?"

"As about as much as Spike's crush on Rarity," Applebloom said, adjusting her bow as she walked to his side. "So, how long?"

"Since United Equestria was born. I was so scared about what was happening, what was going to happen to us on this new world, and how would Grand Ruler rule us. And there was your sister, taking it all in stride. She just went to work like she always did, helping ponies in her own way and keeping us all safe. That was when i began to see just how wonderful she is."

"Yeah, she is pretty cool," Applebloom smiled as the sounds of Applejack knocking some apples off trees could be heard.

"How lovely she is," Caramel continued.

"Yeah, I guess, " Applebloom agreed.

"Just how sex-"

"OKAY! Ah get it!" Applebloom yelled, stopping Caramel before he could go further. resting her head on the palms of her hands, she looked up, "So, are ya gonna make your move?"

Caramel just sighed and walked off, "Soon."

Applejack punched another tree, then winced a little in pain, "Gahhh, over did it a little. Maybe Ah should rest for a bit before doing anything more. Wonder what Pinkie's doing?"

* * *

_Who will save us now, _

_ In this_

Pinkie Pie quickly spat out her tongue as if trying to remove something nasty from her mouth, "That song is horrible, why would you sing that?" the pink pony asked herself out loud as she skipped to the bottom step, bobbing her head side to side as another, more peppier song came to mind.

_My name is Pinkie Pie, Hello_

_ And I am here to say, how ya doing?_

_ I am here to smile and brighten up your dayyyyyyy._

Pinkie would've kept on singing, if the sound of a doorbell did not catch her attention, "Hello and welcome to Sugar Cub-" as soon as she caught sight of the newcomers. "Dashie! Flutters!" squealed the pink earth girl as she ran to her friends and gave them big hugs, holding them tightly, "Oh, its so good to see you gals again. Especially you, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy let out a small giggle as she returned the hug, enjoying the warm hug of her friend, "It's good to see you again too, Pinkie."

"How about you two sit at the table and I-" she stopped herself the moment Rarity and Spike walked in. At the sight of the two, she let out a gasp, "Spike, Rarity! I wasn't expecting to you see you guys too! Oh, this is so exciting, if only-"

"Well, aint this a nice surprise," Applejack said, looking at her five friends with a big smile, and was promptly tackled by a pink blur.

"Applejack!" Pinkie squealed. "This is so great! All seven us together again!"

Rainbow Dash looked down, "Pinkie, Twilight isn't-"

"I know that silly," Pinkie smiled as she walked behind the counter. "But, she's always here, right? With us in some way, as long as we remember her, right?"

The four ponies smiled, and nodded, realizing that Pinkie was right. Looking to her friends, Rainbow Dash was the first to speak up, "Hey, lets grab a table and then have some cupcakes together."

Pinkie smiled brightly as she heard the enthusiastic yes coming from the main room and began to hum, her head bopping to a tune only she could hear

_Together again, Gee its good to be together again_

_ I just can't imagine that you ever been gone._

"Hmmm," Pinkie paused in the middle of her song, taking the time to figure out the next lyric. "What should be the next verse? Oh well, I'll figure that one out later." With that, she closed the case that contained her newest bakery item. With a little bounce and skip, the pink girl put the plate on top of her head and made her way to her friends. "You girls are in or a real treat today! I just made these muffins this morning, I call them the 'Twilight Special'! See, they're purple frosting like her coat, and inside there is some grapes, cherries, with the top all sprinkled with pumpkin seeds for brain food!"

Applejack took a bite out of one of the treats and smiled, "Wow! Great job Pinkie!" she took another bite, enjoying the sweet taste of berries and the crunch of pumpkin seeds, "Ah think Twilight would approve."

"Um, can we please not talk about Twilight for the moment," Fluttershy asked, tapping her fingers together with a nervous look. "I just want to spend time with my best friends."

The former bearers all looked to each other, and silently agreed to talk about other subjects, "So, Fluttershy. How is married life?" asked Rarity.

"Oh, um, its terriffic. Couldn't be better, we are a perfect happy couple," replied Fluttershy with a light chuckle, turning her head to hide behind her mane.

The other five members of the group looked to each other and then back to Fluttershy, "Are you sure about that, Sugarcube," spoke up Applejack.

"Hey, they're having marital issues like any other couple, but...they'll work it out eventually," Rainbow Dash reassured them, her voice trying her best to conceal the anger she had at Rhymey.

Rarity looked at her friend, innately picking up on the truth and could only let out a sigh, "Well, if you are starting to have any problems, feel free to talk to us."

Fluttershy nodded, looking back up at the group sitting around the table. Turning her attention to Rarity, she asked, "Oh, and have you two set a date yet?"

"No, not yet," Spike blushed, holding Rarity's hand under the table. "It's just that we've been so busy lately. As soon as one battle is over, she is at the shop fixing up the dresses and managing her shop." He then looked at the others and waved his hand, "Hey, it's not like I mind. I love helping around the house and getting her stuff."

Dash playfully turned to Fluttershy and silently made a whipping noise, to which Applejack objected, "Hey, nothing wrong with a guy liking to work around the house for a bit."

"Especially when you have such a large workload such as I," Rarity said, putting a hand to her chest. She then snuggled up to Spike and smiled, "However, I do make the time for other pleasantries."

Rolling her eyes, and in attempt to get away from the loving going on, Rainbow Dash interjected, "Tell me about it. It seems like everytime we get a chance to rest, there is some big dumb evil out there to fight that takes up our free time. Then, if we don't have that, we have twenty-four hour training!"

"But, don't you like training for the Wonderbolts?" asked Rarity.

"Yeah, I do, but that is usually something I like to do along my weather job," Rainbow objected. "But, you have been there, you've seen how he does his training. 'You must do it like this.' 'Oh, don't try it like this." 'Oh, you can't do it like that.' I like to test myself, I love flying! But you think that Grand Ruler is going put us to war. Heck, he did it to the Wonderbolts, when was the last time you saw a show?"

"'Now is not the time for frivolities like shows, the Wonderbolts must be warriors and nothing else'," Pinkie commented in a gruff and droll voice, trying her best Grand Ruler imitation.

"Yeah, like that. I missed it when they were a part time military/showtime guys. That's why I wanted to be with them, not because they were warriors, but because they were the best fliers out there. I wanted to beat them, but now, its like the only type of fun is what he wants! Celebrations are only done because he wants them to."

"Ah know the feeling," Applejack sighed. "If it weren't fer Celestia telling Grand Bumpkin that we need food, Ah probably would be stuck away from my farm and looking up wartime materials all the dang time. Ah'll fight when Ah have to, but give me a good tract of land and some farming tools any day."

The former bearers nodded solemnly, until Pinkie spoke up, with a smile, "Ace is doing better by the way."

An uneasy silence came over the six, as the memory of what had happened to the former Wonderbolt washed over them. They were led to believe, by Lighting Dawn, that Ace Ray was unwell and was discarded by an unknown force. It wasn't until later when they were horrified to discover that he was fine and they had actually brainwashed an innocent pony. Fluttershy smiled softly, glad at Pinkie's attempts, "That's great Pinkie. Tw-we'll all be glad when you finish."

Pinkie smiled brightly, remembering how she came to do this...

_Celestia sighed, "Pinkie, I need you, to see this. This is Ace Ray, remember?"_

_Pinkie smiled at the comatose pegasus, "Hey."_

_"Before she died, Twilight Sparkle tried to undo the brainwashing that had been brought upon him and was close to accomplishin her task. However," the white alicorn closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears. "however, she was unable. But, I think if a being of pure optimism could talk to him, and help him...he should be cured."_

_Raising two fingers to her forehead in a silly salute, the pink girl said, "Don't worry Queenie! I'll have him fixed up in no time!"_

Pinkie sighed, "He even smiled a little earlier." Looking outside, a bright smile came to her lips, "Hey! I have a wonderful idea. Lets go outside and sit by the old tree. We haven't done that in a while."

"Great idea," Rainbow Dash smiled as she got up. "I can even show off some of the new tricks I've been trying."

"Didn't ya say that the Wonderbolts haven't done a show in a while?" Applejack asked.

With a toss of her short-cut hair, "Well, yeah, but this stuff is mainly for me so I can push myself some more and work out more on my tricks. Besides," she chuckled, "I kind of want to show up those Starfleet jerks. Can you really believe they tried to pull that 'You're from Equestria, you can't hope to fly faster than us because we blah blah.' All that did was just make me more determined."

"But Dashie," giggled Pinkie Pie as they neared the door, Spike helping Rarity out of her seat with a hand, began to say in a mock worried tone, "You don't have their training and skills.'"

"Oh, no!" Rainbow Dash played along. "I guess that means I'll just have to modify their training to my own and do what I always do when there is a ceiling for me to break. Rainboom it from orbit!" she finished, pumping her fist into the air.

Fluttershy, being the last of the group out the door, smiled softly to herself, "I missed this."

A cloaked figured watched as the group left the corner, a small smile on her face. Tearfully, she ran her gloved hand along the door, while her hand glowed a violet magical aura that closed the door.

* * *

"Now this one's an oldie mixed with a little pizzaz of my own," Rainbow Dash confidentially bragged, flying high into the sky. Once she was at a specific altitude, the prismatic former pegasus began to fly in a loop while twisting her body in the air, lighting conducting around her body. On her her third loop, Rainbow Dash slammed her hooves together, causing the lighting to start following along her rainbow contrail in a dazzling blaze of multicolored lightning bolts. The result was a rainbow circle of crackling lightning energy that remained in the air, spinning continuously for several minutes.

Fluttershy, who had been watching from the ground next to Applejack, gave out a loud (for her anyway) "Whoo-hoo."

"Sweet Celestia Rainbow, that was-" Applejack exclaimed, holding her hat down to protect her eyes.

"Amazing, I know," Dash smirked as she landed. "I call it, 'The Rolling Thunder'! It is kind of based off of Firefly's famous inside outside loop, but with a little Rainbow Dash flare added to make it awesome."

"Ah thought you would give up on these kind of stunts, seeing as the Wonderbolts have been more military for years now," Applejack said, watching as the last bit of the lighting faded away.

Rarity, who was laying on a blanket while Spike was sleeping on her lap, looked to Rainbow Dash, "Indeed, there were rumors that you had you had even given up the speedster life."

"Give up on speed, me? Never!" Rainbow said, shaking her head. " These tricks aren't for the Wonderbolts, these things are for me and my friends. And they help me get better at flying."

"And you think all of these tricks can make ya faster than those Starfleet varmints?" Applejack asked.

"Well, that goes with another trick I mastered," Dash said, smirking.

"You'll see, it'll be awesome," another Rainbow Dash said,tapping Applejack on the shoulder.

"What in the Hay!" Applejack screamed, jumping back at seeing the second Dash.

The Rainbow Dash that stood in front of them smiled and walked next to her counterpart, "Cool huh?"

Rarity was the first to speak, "Rainbow dear, how in Equestria are there two of you?"

"There aren't." Rainbow replied, looking to her counterpart. "I am just moving so fast that it looks like it. Kind of a 'speed mirage'. I found out I could do this when I was trying to improve my time to get up to Sonic Rainboom speeds."

"Rainbow, why have you been so dead set on beating Starfleet?" asked Fluttershy, watching the cyan girl.

"Simple, they told me something they shouldn't have. One of told me I couldn't hope to match them in speed. You don't _ever_ tell me there is something I can't do," she ended with a smirk.

Pinkie Pie, who had been watching the clouds, shouted over to her friends, "Hey,girls, I have an idea. Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, how about you two fly up to the clouds and start rearranging them. Then we can try and guess what they are!"

"That sounds fun," Fluttershy smiled.

"I'm in!" Dash remarked, slightly wobbling on her legs as her speed mirage vanished."_Note to self, eat a little more food before trying that. What was it that Twilight said, 'Your speed eats up a whole lot of calories, so eat plenty to keep your metabol-whatists up."_

"OH,before we start," Rarity said, taking a seat with her friends. "Tomorrow, could you leave your armors with me?"

"These clunky pieces of crap? Why?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"Well, its part of a project I had been planning on for a few months now. I quite frankly find the armor that Starfleet gives us to be impractical, tasteless, and just simply atrocious. But, I won't deny that it has helped protect us. With a little bit of time and effort, I think I make something that is special and unique for each one of us."

"Like what," asked Applejack.

"That, dear Applejack," Rarity remarked with a wink. "Is a secret to only me and Spike."

With a small giggle from Rarity, the game was on. Fluttershy and Rainbow worked together to make different forms for the clouds and each one of the ground based companions made guesses to what was made. As the game continued, a figure in a cloak watched with a warm smile. Slowly, she made way to join the group of six, but another figure put a blue hand onto the shoulder and shook its head, "We have something bigger to do than to join in their game."

"But, I-" the figure beside the tree said, taking a quick look at the six friends and their game.

The other figure shook its head, "No, you know what mistress said. 'Watch,report, and then get ready."

The figure turned away from the playing humanoids, a regretful sigh escaping her lips, "Maybe later." she then walked behind her cloaked friend.

Back at the game, Applejack shouted, "Ok, one more and then ah gotta get going."

Rainbow and Fluttershy nodded to each other before swiftly rearranging the clouds around them. After a few seconds, the clouds became an image that the ponies and dragons below needed no time at all to guess what it was. It was an image that was burned into their heart and memories for the longest time.

The seven of them: Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Spike, all in a tight embrace.

Applejack wiped a tear from her eye and turned away, "That was nice sugarcubes. Now, its getting late and Ah need to get going."

"Yes. Us too, sadly," Rarity said, getting up. "Me and Spike have some 'special plans tonight.

This made Spike blush and cough into his ist, "Uh, yeah, special..."

Pinkie Pie giggled, "Well. I have some cakes to work on."

Fluttershy looked to Rainbow Dash, "Dashie, would mind too terribly if you could-"

"Sure, I'll walk ya home," Dash said smiling. Turning to look at her group of friends she added, "Hey, lets not wait forever to meet and do this again, huh? I feel like we don't spend enough time together."

"Agreed. All of these fights and constant battles,I feel like I don't get to see you as much as I should," Rarity nodded and went over to give Rainbow and Fluttershy a hug. Followed by Pinkie, Applejack, and Spike. After a few moments of hugging each other, the six broke the embrace and walked away.

* * *

Pinkie Pie skipped merrily into Sugar Cube Corner, a bright smile on her face. As she went into her room, she began to hear footsteps and a sound of breathing, "Is that a...burglar?" the pink girl reached into her mess of hair and pulled out a large bat. "I should warn you, I am trained in at least fifty ways to drive a pony batty. and if you are a friendly pony, then get ready to play ball!"

"I am sorry," whispered the cloaked figure as she walked out from the shadows and into Pinkie's view. "I didn't mean to hide out in your room. Its just that I was lost and needed a place to sleep and your bed looked so somfy."

Pinkie Pie put down her bat, "Hey, its ok. MY bed is yours, just as long we can share a cupcake later."

"Oh, thank you, miss..."

"Pinkie Pie! And you are?" Pinkie Pie asked, watching as the girl began to remove her hood. As the hood was removed, Pinkie got a good look at the pony behind the hood and let out a gasp.

* * *

Applejack walked into the farmhouse, smelling the supper that was on the table, "Wait, when did-"

"Ah,welcome my were late for home so I made supper for your grandmother, your sister, and her friends," Caramel smiled.

"Yeah, you should've seen it! Ah had never seen anypony make so many things with caramel and apples before," Applebloom exclaimed as she gave Applejack a plate.

Curious, the orange hybrid took a bite out of the food and moaned in contentment, "Lands sake, this is pretty good!" she exclaimed and looked to with a bug smile. "Ya know what, Ah think we'll keep ya. Could always use an extra hand, especially when Big Mac gets back from his little vacation."

Applebloom winked to Caramel, "Maybe you can stay forever."

"Now, where is Big Mac staying anyway," Applejack asked out loud as she sat at the table.

Elsewhere in New Ponyville, Big Mac made an effort to roll out of bed, "Miss Cheerilee, Ah think Ah should check up on our laundry."

A mulberry hand grabbed the red gentleman and pulled him back onto her, "Oh no, I have you for a week and I am going to make every second count," Cheerilee said with a giggle.

* * *

Fluttershy held onto Rainbow Dash's arm as the two walked along the path to her cottage, resting her head onto her friend's shoulder. A soft sigh came from the yellow pegasus as she cuddled up closer, "Thank you for walking me home, Rainbow Dash."

"No problem Flutters, but you did know we could've flown here," Rainbow stated, looking down at her.

Fluttershy blushed, " I know, but, it's been rare since I could see my nocturnal animal friends that I missed them."

"Ah, I got ya. And Rhymey hasn't been letting you out at this time?" Rainbow asked.

"No," Fluttershy said, looking down sadly. "He wants me to get plenty of rest and not to go out when it's dark."

"Man, what an a-" Rainbow was interrupted by a shout.

"Fluttershy, there you are

I was wondering where you are!" Ryhmey shouted.

"You don't rhyme the same word twice you stupid hack," muttered Rainbow Dash under her breath.

"Rainbow Dash, thank you for bringing her home

I was afraid of her being in the dark alone," Rhymey hugged his wife and began to walk her inside.

Rainbow Dash was about give the yellow stallion a piece of her mind when she saw the look in Fluttershy's eyes that pleaded with her to not start a fight. Growling in response, Rainbow Dash turned away and began to fly off, "You deserve better." she muttered under her breath and flew off towards her home.

* * *

"Rarity?" Spike asked, walking to the edge of the stairs, having just finished the last of his chores. "You said you have something waiting for me?"

"In the bedroom, my darling drake," Rarity said, softly and sultry, her voice trailing from upstairs.

Spike's eyes raised a little at this, a soft smile coming to his lips as he made his way upstairs to the bedroom. Pushing the door open, he revealed a sight that made him just drop his jaw and go, "Wow," as he gazed at his lovely fiancee.

Rarity stood next to her bed, dressed in a long flowing dress with a slit on the side that gave a full view of her white leg. Trailing her hand along the bottom button of her shirt to the neckline, a smile graced the fashionista's lips, "Do you like it, Spikey?"

"Uh, huh, Spikey like," he said, looking at the woman's curves.

"Want to see the rest?" Rarity asked, waving a finger hither.

Nodding, Spike slid into bed wiht his lover. Together they consumated relationship.

Yawning, Spike nodded and kissed his marefriend on the lips, wrapping his arms around her as he began to fall asleep. Within moments the two lovers fell asleep in each other's arms, warmed by the sound of the other's heartbeats.

* * *

Groggily, Starla slowly woke up and said a silent prayer to every god she knew that the horrifying events of the previous night were all just a horrible dream. A slight shiver coursed through her body as a small breeze went past her coat, "Lighting, please close the window."

"So sorry, but Lighting's not here today, want to leave a message?" Conquest chuckled as he stepped in front of the helpless mare.

An ear piercing scream came from Starla as she backed up from the looming presence, and tried to run away but was quickly stopped by the pull of a chain. Looking down, she saw that a collar was around her neck, connected to a chain against the wall. Panting, she looked down and noticed that her armor was gone, now replaced by a metal bikini, one that revealed much of her skin with the exception of her nipples and her slit. Panting she looked up to the black alicorn and pleaded, "P-please, let me go! Why do you need me?"

"He doesn't," whispered a voice from the shadows, his red eyes glowing. "He was just having a stupid game."

"Hey, what can I say," Dark Conquest spun around and smiled. "I just got to this universe, was feeling a little restless, and needed to get the old wanker out for a little R&amp;R and the little wench was there for the taking."

"What did I tell you about your little, activities?" asked the voice from the shadows, his raspy voice had a mixture of growling and hollowness.

"What, you are ok with the mass murdering, killing, and the destruction of the helpless creatures of the multiverse, but you draw the the line at raping?" at the being's glowing red eyes, Dark Conquest backed off with his hands up. "Ok, ok, no more raping. I'll just keep this one as my personal fuck buddy."

"Where am I? What are you planning on doing with me?" Starla asked, struggling against her chain.

"Well, its not so much as doing with you, as doing to you," Conquest snickered while the figure in shadows facepalmed. "As for where you are, let me show you." Grabbing her chain, he pulled her towards a giant stage.

The roar of the crowd on the stage and the bright lights from the footlights below disoriented the white mare. After a few moments to get adjusted, her eyes opened wide in shock as she gaze upon the close to a thousand soldiers that had assembled before them. Gazing her eyes over the massive crowd, she could see creatures of all manner of species:Boars, griffons, ponies, changelings, and even some minotaurs. A few gasps escaped her lips as she stammered out, "w-w-What is all this?"

"This, my dear cutie, is my army. And you are on the front row seat for beginning of the most epic beatdown in United Equestria history. This is going to be greatest show you will ever see! And the best part of my little army," he turned to Starla, who was on her knees in fear and shock. Chuckling, he placed his finger onto her sternum and pushed her, "The best part is, **you **provided all of this. You, Grand Ruler, and everyone in your little Starfleet provided me with this wonderful little army."

"No, we would never give you something like this!" denied Starla, shaking her head as she looked back to the crowd.

"Oh no? Well, let me show you differently, toots!" Conquest laughed as he magicked up a long billowing cape, and a suit with a whole bunch of medals, each one showing a different conquest of his from the worlds he visited. Starla let out a gasp as she saw her face on one of the medals.

"Oh, boy, here we go," the figure in the cloak muttered, shaking his head. "The idiot has got to have his fun I suppose."

"Males and females formerly of united Equestria, look at yourselves. All of you came from this miserable little mudball, but due to small crimes, you were all sent to far off prison planets. Why? Was it because you murdered and raped? Ok, yes, some of you did, and that is a bad thing...not. But, the rest of you, what have you done? Evil things like protesting, speaking out against the government, wanting to be different, thinking that evil people can be redeemed, and worst of all...thinking that Grand Ruler was wrong," Conquest smiled as the audience began to roar and cheer. "And this! Was seen as evil by Starfleet and the big idiot!"

"It was wrong! You all were created dissent among the populace and-" any objection Starla had was interrupted by boos and jeers from the crowd.

"Slut!"

"Harlot!"

"Lighting's lapdog!"

"Now now," Conquest chuckled. "While it's true that when I raped this little slut, she enjoyed every minute of it, she does have a point. I mean, after all, all some of you guys did was speak out against a government and say it shouldn't brainwash innocent ponies who think differently. I suppose that is worth life imprisonment, right?"

"NO!" was the collective shout.

Conquest stepped back, "What? Are you saying that being wrongfully imprisoned without bail and treated as a second class citizen because you aren't a pony is wrong? What a shock." a devilish sneer appeared on his lips as he turned to Starla, "And you think I am the bad guy in all of this! I mean, yeah, I rape, murder, commit genocide, rape, devastate worlds, write bad fanfiction about a show I hate, steal, rape, blow up planets on a whim, kill, murder children, cause wanton murder on a global scale, and rape animals," he then looked down to the gorund in tears, "poor Bambi's mom, but at least I am **honest** about my evil! You and your goons hide behind the shades of heroes and claim you are doing it all or the greater good, when in fact," he paused and tucked her chin before kissing her lips tenderly, "you are bigger bastards than I could ever be."

"No! We never-"

"Oh no?" Conquest raised an eyebrow as he pranced around the stage, his arms wide, "Then I guess I am just imagining this big old crowd behind me! You see hun, I am drawn to worlds that have hate, fear, and hopelessness in them. I feed on it, thrive on it, and breathe it! Its what powers me and makes me alive! And this world is literally festering in hate. I have conquered my fair share of worlds before and I have never seen a world filled with so much hate before in my life. Its like everyday you Starfleet ponies live to bring out more hate from the general populace! Its a banquet here, and we are about to lay worth a whole swath of destruction down upon these little ponies. Its all thanks to this big old army here, what do you think I spent the last year doing while you and your friends were fighting Dab es-ed-oh fuck it, Bad Horse? I was gathering this army that is just itching to attack," Conquest cheered as he ran to the top o a small pillar and looked to his army, "Can you dig it?"

"YEAH!" Cheered the crowd.

"Can you dig it?"

"YEAH!" cheered the crowd once more.

"CAN YOU DIGGGGG IT?!" Conquest asked, to the giant roaring of the crowd, before looking to the side, winking, and smiling, "If you want to get a crowd roaring, quote your favorite movie, I always say."

Starla fell to her hands and knees, trembling as she saw the crowd so ready to destroy her home, "N-no, we never meant for this. We just wanted to bring peace."

"And now you have conquest," chuckled the black alicorn as he walked across the stage. "Now, let me introduce your wonderful generals! Hailing from parts unknown we have-Dementia, Mysterious, and Rep Stallion."

Three figures emerged from the shadows, and Starla gasped in fear, "N-no," she whispered, watching as Rep Stallion, a lizard like pony hybrid, walked by her, followed by a gentleman in a cloak, and a woman with long red hair, "W-we killed you! WE KILLED YOU!:

"Didn't take, hun," Dementia smirked, licking her lips as she pulled Starla's hair.

"Why yes you did," chuckled Conquest before he pointed to the figure in the cloak. "But thanks to my dear benefactor and trusted friend, I can bring back so many of your past enemies. Such as Fratello!"

Metal clanking was heard as a robotic alicorn emerged from the shadows, his grey armor shining in the light, next to him was a figure draped in a cloak with grey skin, "Of course, I also brought out, RAVEN, just to round out the team. Oh wait...I messed up, there is one more," he chuckle lowly as a creature appeared in a deep purple cloak. "May I introduce to you all, the mad master of power himself, TITAN!"

"We killed you," whispered Starla under her breath, fear in her eyes. "We killed you...WE KILLED YOU!"

Conquest rubbed his ears from the shouting, "Yes, yes you did. And thanks to all of that senseless killing you and your team did, I now have the perfect generals for my army. And tomorrow, we will be making our big debut."

"Does that mean you will be launching one monster at a time and striking at a city while the heroes get progressively stronger," a voice rang out from the crowd.

Conquest looked to the figure in the crowd, and ran to him with a happy smile, "Let me answer that with a question of my own, how many times has that actually worked as a strategy with my predecessors?"

"Um, none?" said the soldier.

"Will they be expecting us to do that?"

"Yes sir," nodded the soldier, before he began to convulsed.

"So no, we won't be doing that," Dark Conquest said, his fist deep in the soldier's gut. "Starfleet would be ready for that, so no. Instead, tomorrow, I will be leading a team of soldiers straight into Neigh Orleans and we are gonna rock that town to it core! We will leave nothing and no one standing as a way of saying to United Equestria that it's party time, and I brought the party favors!"

"It won't work, we have shields!" screamed Starla, but then gasped as Dark Conquest teleported in front of her.

"Honey, I know that," he deadpanned and looked to Dementia, "That is why she is going to weave a little black magic and removed the spells, letting us do our work."

"B-but," stuttered Starla, looking into Conquest's eyes with utter fear.

"There's over ten-thousand ponies there, many are women and children," mocked Conquest, "I know, that's why I **picked **it. Its perfect don't ya think? Now," he turned to look at his army, "Tonight, we party like it's doomsday, because tomorrow, we'll begin the dawn of United Equestria's final days."

As the crowd cheered and began to party, Starla held her hands close to her chest and looked up to Conquest, "Why did you bring me here?"

"Simple, you are my trophy," Conquest said, dragging Starla to her feet by the chain. "This is going to be my biggest conquest ever and I need a prize to help me remember this wonderful day. You, are going to be that prize my lovely lady, and I am going to use you until I finally break you."

As the realization hit her, Starla tried to back up, "N-no, no, no, no no no NO!" she began to scream as Conquest dragged her into the shadows, her screams and tears going unheard as she was dragged off into the darkness.

* * *

"I will not agree to this!" Shouted Celestia as she walked away from the throne room, her ethereal hair flowing in the breeze.

"Look honey, this is necessary for the goo-" Grand Ruler began, only to be silenced by a death glare from Celestia.

"There is nothing good about military expansion! All you want to do is force our will on other creatures!" Celestia roared, baring her teeth at the tri-corn.

"Look, its not like we are conquering them. We are just sending some of our Starfleet soldiers over to the Boaria and Zebrica in order to keep them safe from a possible invasion. We just need to tell them that in exchange they need to adopt our ways and our beliefs," Grand Ruler said, backing away from the raging alicorn.

"Or else we brainwash them? Like with Ace Ray, which I remind you, you LIED TO ME about!" Celestia yelled, reaching the level of her royal Canterlot voice. She then turned her head away,a frown creasing her face, "That poor stallion."

"But I didn't lie," fibbed Grand Ruler.

"You told me he was sick and needed that machine to cure him! Then I found out you brainwashed him into submission, that is lying!" Celestia growled, "And now, not only did I discover there was a way to save Fratello, which you should've revealed to Cadence."

"There wasn't!" argued Grand Ruler. "He was ninety-nine percent evil, he was not being controlled by energy but combination of circuitry, programming, and energy. There was nothing we could do."

"That was a fallacy and you know it!" Celestia shouted. "My mages and scientists found a way, if you had let me do my job you would've found out the same." With a growl, she slammed her hand against the wall, "And now I discover that you are trying to go over my head with this militaristic expansion!"

"That is how we are going to get stronger!" argued Conquest, backing away in terror.

"No! We get stronger through diplomacy, treaties, and friendship!" Celestia argued.

Grand Ruler tried to stand back and fight back, "Don't you dare say that word to me."

"What, Friendship? Friendship, friendship, FRIENDSHIP! We never needed military expansion before, not until you brought your so-called 'warriors'!" Celestia yelled, her rage causing her energy to blaze.

"But, Celestia, darling," Grand Ruler pleaded, his hair being blown back by the wind and heat coming from the rage of the white alicorn.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME DARLING!" Celestia roared in her Canterlot voice. "If I find out that you are trying to go over my head with your military expansion again, I will take action against you. Oh, and don't think I didn't see you try and slash the education budget again. That is immediate expulsion to the couch."

"Yes, Celestia," Grand Ruler said, turning away and walking to the couch.

Celestia turned to the hallway leading out of the throne room and stormed out, her anger still plain on her face. Stomping through the hallway, the sun queen continue to grumble and roar at herself. From the shadows, a blue alicorn stepped out, "This is the third fight you had this week, the thirtieth this month, and the Summer has just begun."

"I am so glad you are keeping count, sister," Celestia joked to a blue alicorn as she walked out of the shadows.

Luna pushed back her mane as she let out a giggle, "Well, somepony has to keep track. Your fights are the highlight of my night," with a big laugh, the night princess's mouth turned into a frown. "Why did you marry that waste of magic?"

Celestia sighed, "You know the answer. In order for Unicornia and Equestria to stay together, the populace needs the rulers of both countries put up an united front. This sadly means I have to be married to that...that... SLIME!"

Luna let out a sigh, giving her sister a hug,"I am sorry that your married life is so hellish."

"Thank you sister," Celestia said, returning the hug and smiling at her sister. "I don't mind though. I have you and my child, so my life is good for the moment."

Luna raised an eyebrow at this, "Children, Celestia. You have two children, twins, remember?"

"Huh? Oh, yes! you're right," the sun diarch chuckled, nodding. "I have two children. Two wonderful twins, a boy and a girl, who I love dearly. Now, I must be off to bed." Celestia smiled as she walked away from Luna and into her bedroom.

"Good evening, Celestia," said a golden alicorn from behind the door.

"Good evening, Goldwin," Celestia said, undoing the clasp behind her neck to begin removing her dress. "And what brings you to my chambers tonight?"

"Oh, I was thinking of comforting you on this lonely and cold night," chuckled Goldwin as his body began to change, his skin turning brown and his body becoming longer.

Celestia chuckled, turning to look at Goldwin as the top of her dress fell away from her, "And how do you plan on doing th-oh goodness!" Shouted Celestia as she backed up onto the bed, forgetting to cover her exposed breasts.

The being formerly known as Goldwin smiled evilly, showing his single fang, "Hello, Celestia. Did you miss me?" he asked, walking on his mismatched feet.

"D-D-D-Discord!" Celestia gasped, backing up on to the bed while the being crawled on top of her bed and slowly towards her. "What are you doing here? What are you planning on doing to me?"

Discord laughed as he hovered above Celestia, "As I said, I plan on keeping you company for that long lonely night, and as for what I am doing...you."

Celestia first looked up at Discord in utter fear, then her face turned to a smile as she leaned up and kissed the draconequus deeply on the lips, letting her tongue slide into his mouth. She then pulled away, laying her head on the pillow with her arms on his shoulders, "Welcome home Discord, my darling."


	3. A Returning Star

**If I gave him flaws, he would fail**

Celestia gave one final loud moan as she felt Discord finish inside her, before pulling him close for a deep and fufilling kiss, "Mmmmm, Discord, I have to say, making love with you is an experience."

"Oh really?" Discord asked, rolling to Celestia's side and cuddling up close to her, wrapping a arm around her to pull her close to his chest. "Was it the three ring circus or the whipped cream?"

"I'd say it was when you turned your dick into a firehose and sprayed me with ice cream," Celestia giggled.

Smiling, the humanoid snake creature smiled and leaned in to kiss his beloved on the nose, " Well, I always did love my mares, sweet." he then ran his eagle clawed hand through her flowing mane. "Now, tell Dr. Discord about your problems."

Celestia sighed, looking away orm Discord for the moment, " Grand Ruler," she said solemnly.

"Ah, him," Discord chuckled.

"He keeps wanting to turn my country into a military state and my ponies into warriors, because 'that is the way the world works'," Celestia said, sitting up on the bed and sighighing. "It's not even like I don't know that there are monsters out there, I ell in love wiht one."

"Monster? Me? I think I am much more of a jester," chuckled Discord.

Celestia smiled softly, " But, his way is not how I want to rule my country. He is might makes right, I want might for right. Have an army, have fighters, but only use it as a means of defence. Of course, if that was my only problem, I wouldn't be so upset." she felt Discor's claw run along her back, between the wings, making her eel like continuing. "You have seen how he has been acting: Nopony try to achieve anything in life, try not to ream about being better than anypony, don't be different from anypony, try not achieve wealth, everypony must keep to the unicornian way of life, unicornians are superior, and make sure that you think like we do. Did you know he brainwashed a pony under my nose? UNDER MY NOSE!"

"You know, at least I'm honest," chuckled Discord.

A smile comes to her ace as she holds Discord's claw in her hand, "And I love you for that."

"You know, you can easily overthrow him," Discord smiled. "I'll even bring the catcher's mitt." to empthasise, he even brought out a catcher mitt with a Grand Ruler plushie inside it.

"You know I can't," Celestia said with a sigh. "If I overthrow him, the unicornians will never accept me. It will just seem like I was only using him to gain power. But,"

"But?" asked Discord, his usual michesvious grin appearing on his face.

"If my sister were to lead a rebellion, alongside a dead but now revived enemy," Celestia said, smiling at Discord over her houlder and rubbing her chin. "And then, were to overthrow Grand Ruler while putting me onto the throne. Then it would just be a rebellion throwing the losing side a bone. While arguments would arise, there would still be plenty of the old regieme to keep most of the public satisfied."

In a flash, Discord was dress with a long gown and was fanning himself with a fan, "Why, dear Celestia, Ah do decare. Are you asking little ol me to work wiht your sister to overthrow your hubby?"

"Discord! I would never discuss such things, or would I order you to do anything," Celestia said, looking into the draconquis's eyes with a come hither look. "But, if the being who shares my bed just happens to act upon my suggestion...then, what can I do. It wouln't be my fault that you took a silly little suggestion seriously."

"Oh, you clever little minx!" Discord said, grabbing Celestia's shoulders and rolling her onto her back. "I think I'm rubbing off on you."

"Yes, you are a bad influence on me," Celestia giggled as she kissed him on the lips.

"So, ready for round two?" Discord asked.

Running her hoof along Discord's brown pecs, to his abs, the monarch of the sun replied, "I counted, my dear. For you, this is round two, but for me, this is round seven."

* * *

That night, as the castle selpt, the lunar diarch began her royal duty of walking along the dreamworld to guard against the nightmares that threatened her subjects. As she walked along the starry void, passing by door upon door, Luna came across a strange sight, "My sister's dream door seems to be unusually active tonight. She must be having a good dream," Luna said, opening the door to glance upon the dream that her sister was having.

"_And now, by the holy light eternal, I proclaim you to be husband and wife," the priest said._

"Her wedding? But Tia hated her wedding day? Why would-" Luna was interupted by the voice that spoke next.

"_You can skip the next part, preacher. I've got it!" Discord said, pulling Celestia close and kissing her passionately._

"WHAT BY MY MOTHER!?" Shouted Luna to herslef, stepping back a few steps in shock. "M-m-my sister, and Discord? When did this happen?" Luna asked as the dream world began to change from a chaple to the old Canterlot castle. Taking a few steps into her sister's chambers, the blue alicorn could her the sounds of a party being held outside, "_I remember this, it was the summer's end festival that was held a few months before Twilight's ascension. The days before the unicornians and thier invasion. But, why on earth-"_

"_Are you in my room, Discord?" asked Celestia. looking at the draconiquis as he stood before her._

"_Why, simple," he asked, producing a bouqet of roses with different names on them. "I have come to ask you, for a dance."_

"_A dance? Why? What are you planning Discord?" Celestia asked, taking the roses in her magic and putting them in a vase._

"_Well, as you know, I am now part of team friendship," Discord said, appearing before Celestia with a t-shirt that said 'go team friendship' in six different colors. "And, since joining the team, I have been doing my research and good gracious, if I had known that friendship was so chaotic, I would've tried it eons ago."_

"_But friendship is not-"_

"_I mean, friends pretend to be friends or enemies, insult each other but still are friends, can hit each other in the weakspots but they can be the most open, friends keep secrets from other friends, and more. Why, just by reading your student's reports alone shows that I don't really need to do a thing to produce chaos. Why, I venture to say that friendship is just as chaotic as me, and that sounds like something fun to try."_

_Celestia trotted in front of Discord and glared into his yellow eyes, "So what does that have to do with me?"_

"_Wellllllllll, as I was researching friendship, I noticed that there was another emotion I have never tried. One that is just as chaotic as friendship," Discord then created a giant heart around himself and Celestia, "WUV! I mean, think about it: false love, hidden love, desire, forbidden love, desire to protect you loved ones riving you loco, and so much more. Why, it is a varitable smorgusboard of chaotic emotions and energy that I have got to try it out. So, I figured, why not quit being the malicious spirit of chaos for a thousand years or so and give love and friendship a try."_

"_So, you chose me, why?" asked Celestia as she stepped away from the heart, using her hoof to wave it away. "Why not Fluttershy, or Twilight, or my sister?"_

"_Fluttershy's heart yearns for another sadly," Discord said, showing a plushie of Fluttershy running after Rainbow Dash. He then brought out a puppet of Luna with big wide eyes, "And Woona is too young for me. You, on the other hoof, are just the right age for me. Besides, think about it, the bastion of harmony on this planet and the spirit of chaos! Think of what the ponies will say, what the reactions will be, and how they will all act. Besides, it might even be fun."_

"_Ok," Celestia said, scaping her hoof alonf the ground._

"_Wait, you agree?" Discord asked._

_Celestia shrugged her shoulders, "Why not? I haven't gone on a date in centuries and going out with you might even be a little fun. Just two things 1) For a while, we don't get this out into the public. I don't want any drama should this not work out. Speaking of wich, what if this doesn't work out?"_

_Discord shrugged his shoulders, "Then it doesn't. I tried a new emotion and failed at it. I want to try everything that friendship has to offer, and if I don't like it, then I don't. I'm not going to focus too much on it. Now, the second stipulation?"_

"_You leave Fluttershy out of this. She is very sweet and kind, and I don't want you to use her as a bargining chip if this goes bad," Celestia said._

"_Hey, Flutter-butter will alway be off limits, she is my only friend after all," Discord smiled. _

"_Beyond that," Celestia held out her hoof with a smile, "Lets see how this works out."_

"So, it began then did it? Wait, a few months later, that was when we reimprisoned Discord again. Does that mean, her song...was for Discord?" Luna asked herself as she watched the world around her become awashed in memories of Discord and Celestia together through the months. After a few moments, she found herself in Celestia's chambers in the castle of United Equestria, "This is new Canterlot, but when?"

"_Thanks for the shoulder rub, Goldwin," Celestia said with a smile as the yellow alicorn rubbed his hands along her shoulders. "This new body that Celesto forced us all in is still taking time to get used to."_

"This must be when we just got Goldwin," Luna said, watching the scene before.

"_Understood mam, and might I ask where the kin is at the moment?" asked Goldwin, his voice deepening a little._

"_On the couch, we got into another argument," Celestia said. "He wanted to put stricter training regiments into schedule of my ponies and make them work harder. I told him that they are strong and able on their own, and they have lives they need to get to. He said, 'no, they must be like my own men. Its the only way! They might not become as strong as my Starfleet, they must be training as much as they do. And it went on from there," Celestia sighed. "If I wasn't trying to keep up a facade for the public, I would've annulled the marriage, but such as it is."_

_Slowly, Goldwin's hands began to turn into a yellow eagle hand and lion hand, "MAybe you need a break from him?"_

"_Goldwin, what are you saying and what is wrong with your..." Celestia's voice trailed off as she turned her head to look behind her and into the eyes of, "Discord!"_

"_Hello, my dear," Discord said, finding himself being pulled on top of Celestia. "Miss me?"_

_Celestia, her arms around his neck, smiled as she looked into his eyes, "More than you know. So much so that I-I..."_

"_Yes?" Discord asked, watching as Celestia began to remove a strap from her dress._

"_Want you to make love to me..."_

"OK, no, I do **not **want to see my sister get laid, abort abort!" Luna said, walking out of the dream just as the first throws of passion began. Turning her head back, she said to herself, "So, my sister has been seeing Discord for that long, and has continued to see him for the past few ye-no, it can't be," she shook her head at the thought, "That would mean that the twins are..."

Shaking her head of the thought, the lunar diarch continued her walk through the dreamscape. Her walk took her past many doors, some of them had the fears that came from nightmares while others had the hopes of dreams emanating from them. Luna giggled as she walked past a few childish dreams, seeing the young children dreaming of the next big story they would write or their lives all grown up. Though, she could feel herself frown as the numbers of children having dreams about their cutie mark, what they wanted to achieve in life, and their goals seemed to be dwindling the more that time dragged on, "Damn Grand Ruler, and his little Starfleet," she cursed under her breath.

There was a time, not too long ago, where the dream doors would be filled with the dreams of fillies wanting something more for their future. Now, though, there were very little of dreams for the future. Nopony wanted better, nopony wanted to be more or the best, and no foal had a dream of being something they weren't. For most of the foal's dreams were now just to be there for the government. It just left parts of the dreamscape feeling lonely and sad, which made the diarch's job harder.

After a few more feet and past several more doors, Luna came to a crossroads in the dream realm. One path lead to a small circular room, while the other lead down to a darkened road. With a shake of her head, Luna turned to the lighter path leading to the circular room. She knew all too well that the darker road lead to the ponies of Starfleet's dreams. It was a shame that the ponies of Starfleet had put up so many barriers in their minds that prevented her from checking their dreams. She knew they all had secret pains that they never showed, but she was unable to help or to see them. With a toss of her long starry hair, the lunar diarch stepped into the circular room of doors.

The room had six doors, though one was currently darkened. This was the first one she walked to and placed a blue hand onto it, tracing her finger along the starburst that had adorned it This was the dream door of Twilight Sparkle, and it hurt her to see it blackened like it was. Turning around, she looked at the other five doors that surrounded her and made her way to a door with three blue diamonds on it, "Hmmm, it seems that generosity's door is very warm. Perhaps Rarity is currently in the arms of a lover and is dreaming about her experiences with him. Maybe, three hearts will be sleeping, where there are two."

Turning her attention to the adjacent door with a rainbow colored lightning bolt on it, the princess opened it to see Rainbow Dash stuck in a black room.

"_Twilight," Rainbow Dash said, looking down with tears in her eyes. "Why did you have to leave me?"_

"_Goodbye, Rainbow," Fluttershy said, walking away with Rhymey holding her hand._

"_Flutters? No, wai-"_

"_Bye, Rainbow!" squeaked a bouncy Pinkie Pie as she trotted off with a grey earth pony. "Me and Maude are off to places unknown, without you. Byeee!"_

"_P-Pinkie, wait!" Dash yelled, hearing the sounds of wings flapping behind her. "Rarity?"_

"_Farewell, Rainbow Dash," Rarity shouted, waving her white hand to the cyan mare as Spike carried her off. "Me and Spikey are off to our honeymoon."_

"_No, Rare I-" _

"_See ya later, RD," Applejack said, adjusting her hat and walking away. "Got to be moseying on." _

"_Wait, no..."Dash whimpered, before sitting on her knees and began to cry. "Why, why does everyone leave me in the end."_

Luna let out a sigh, "Rainbow, you but on such a brave face, but deep down, you are afraid of losing everypony. Especially since the past few years have been nothing but battle after battle. I hope this break that you have right now, will sway your fears." Silently, she turned and left the dream to look in on Fluttershy's.

"_Please, Ryhmey, I want-" Fluttershy pleaded, looking to the chain that connected her to her husband._

"_I am sorry, my doll_

_But I won't let you go at all._

_Please stay to my chain_

_And I will take away the pa-"_

"_That is a horrible ryhme you selfish loser!" shouted Rainbow Dash, cutting the chain and then Ryhmey's head off. Looking to Fluttershy, she picked her up in her arms and smiled, "I'll always save you, my little Fluttershy." Then her body was dressed in a light blue costume with a red cape, and she flew with Fluttershy off into the sky._

Luna suppressed a giggle at the sight, "IT seems that kindness years for another. And what of laughter?" Luna asked herself as she walked to Pinkie's door, feeling a familiar warmth emanating from the door, "Is that the feeling of a returned friend?"

As she opened the door, Pinkie Pie appeared right before her, "_Princess Luna! Don't look into my dream just yet! I want it to be a surprise!"_

"_A surprise? What do yo-"_

"_No questions, just go and look at Applejack for now, ok?" Pinkie Pie said, closing the dream door on Luna._

Luna arched an eyebrow at this, and chose to label this under just Pinkie Pie. Moving to the final door, she opened it slowly to see Applejack, standing at a field in front a line of corpses.

"_Everypony, Ah'm so sorry," Applejack said, looking down at the ground and shaking her head. She let out a gasp as Twilight's hand grabbed her leg._

"_Why didn't you lead them? Why did you fail me?" Twilight asked, looking up at her friend._

"_Ah'm sorry Twilight, Ah tried, Ah really did!" Applejack._

"_**Not enough! Now, they are all dead thanks to your weakness!" **__screeched the dead Twilight._

_Applejack backed up slowly, trembling, "No, Ah-Ah..."_

Before Luna could assist, the dream door slammed violently on her and sent her reeling back, "Applejack..." she said solemnly.

With a deep breath, Luna reawoke into the waking world and looked to the moon. With a grunt, she slowly rolled out of the bed and began to slowly lower it, being distracted only for a moment by a knock on her door, "Come in, Nova."

The bat pony walked in, bowing on one knee as the alicorn before him finished her royal duty, "Your majesty, I bring word from one of your agents."

"What is it?" Luna asked, walking to changing curtain.

"It appears a shadow has appeared over Neigh Orleans. One that our night guard have yet to identify," Nova said, trying not to peak at the curtain to see the details of the night princess's curves.

Peaking out at her guard, Luna asked, "Is one of my agents nearby?"

"Yes, and she hasn't called in...

* * *

The town of Neigh Orleans, in comparison to the other towns that dotted Equestria, was rather small. Not big or important enough to be marked on a map, and lacking something special like the homes of the Elements of Harmony. The only time that the town sees any life is during the annual fallen sun celebration, a week long celebration in honor of the dead and the dream worlds that lie beyond. Though it was a yearly thing long after her imprisonment, princess Luna has taken the time to make a visit to this town around that time. 'Luna, gumbo, and fire', is the motto of the town now. However, after this celebration, the town goes back into its quite slumber.

For years, even after the death of Equestria and the birth of United Equestria. Through battle after battle with the various masterminds and overlord's, this town had remained a quiet place of tranquiity. So for one mare, with an auburn coat and cherry mane, to see a line of marching creatures on the horizon was unusual for a morning, "Clean cut?" she asked watching as the line came closer.

"Yes, Cherry?" a light blue stallion asked as he walked next to the mare, his hand reaching for hers. "What is it?"

"What is that, just outside the city?" she asked trying her best focus on the approaching army.

"I don't know," Clean said, holding his hand to his forehead for a better look. "But it looks like an-"

"ATTACK!" shouted a pink pegasus as he flew through the sky, flapping his wings as hard as he could. "Griffons, boars, and ponies! They just killed the front guard and are coming closer, get to the barriers, get to the- AHHHHH!"

Whatever the pony was going to say next was interrupted as a griffon came from behind and slashed his claws across the back. As the pegasus fell from the sky, crashing to the ground in a heap, the griffon perched on top of a house to glare at the hybrid pony couple, "Run," he said with a growl.

Not needing a second thought, the couple ran for their lives into the protective barriers of thier homes. As they hid themselves, praying for Starfleet to come and save them, Conquest walked out onto the top of a building and looked down, flanked by Mysterious and Repstallion, "Now, this is my kind of morning. Devastation, ponies screaming for mercy, and destruction of the highest bidder. It does an old man proud."

"But it would seem, sir," Rep-stallion said, a slight hiss in his voice as he rubbed his scythe, "that you have overestimated the boar's strength. They cannot break through th barriers."

Mysterious said nothing, only nodded his head in response. Almost as to confirm this, Conquest chuckled, "Oh, I know. Those barriers are built to last, which is why," he then skipped from the building's ledge to look towards the mayoral building at the end of town, "we bring back up."

The mayor of Neigh Orleans sighed as she watched the ponies reached the protective barriers. With a soft smile and confident that her ponies were safe, the mare began to walk towards a phone that linked her to New Canterlot and Starfleet. But, before her emerald hand could touch the phone, she felt a blade against her throat, "Touch the phone, and you are a dead mare."

"H-H-How did you, what about the-" the mayor, Dirty Deal, whimpered as the blade pressed deeper, drawing blood.

" Guards? the police? Oh," Dementia chuckled, "taking a nice long nap."

Tears came to the Dirty's eyes, "No, you monster."

"Oh, don't worry, they aren't dead...yet. Conquest wants your guards to hate him for doing this and for their own failure. No, you are going to press that button that brought the barriers up," Dementia said, smiling as her white hand drummed the fingers along the hilt.

"But that will-"

"Kill the town? That's what the boss wants," Dementia said, smiling.

"Please, no, they-"

"Look, I don't want to kill you, so you do it, or I will," Dementia said, looking down at the mare's cutie mark. "A hoofshake?"

"Yeah, I used help ponies with deals and settlements before I became mayor," Dirty said, twitching slightly. "You know, things like divorce, marriage counseling, and child payments."

For a few moments, Dementia froze, her eyes blinking rapidly as the word child passed through her mind. With a quick shake of her head, she grabbed the mayor by her pink mane and slammed her head into the table with a growl. Turning to the button, she whispered, "I'll do it myself." Then she walked slowly to the button and hit it, running her hand through her spikey red hair.

As the sound of the barriers being turned off hit Conquest's ears, be began to chuckle low, "And..."

At a small building where a stallion held his wife close to her, he watche as the boar approached the door with another charge. His confident smirk quickly turned into a look of horror as the boar's tusks began to break through the glass of his home.

"Here"

The stallion shook his head, his body trembling as the boar pushed harder into the glass window, breaking it more and causing the glass to crack in a spider pattern.

"We"

As the glass began to break, the stallion place his body over his wife and whimpered, "I love you."

"Go."

The boar roared as the glass shattered in a sparkling shower, charging into the building with a murderous glint.

Elsewhere, several ponies were glowering at the town, "Remember, the boss said that the Equestrians were mind raped by the unicornians. There is no way to bring them back, so kill them all!" shouted the criminal, his eyes blazing red.

* * *

Trixie breathed out a sigh as she looked at herself in the mirror, a disappointed frown etching across her face. While the costume did its job, being a little revealing in terms of cleavage and leg helping to distract the audience from the trick, it was the job that she had the problem with. Years ago, she was the great and powerful Trixie, mistress of magic. Now she was just Trixie, lowly assistant to a low rate magician who could barely cast a good illusion, "It must be nice heading to you hometown," said Abracadabra from behind her.

Trixie turned to look at Abra, "Oh yes, it is." she said, adding a bit of snark, "Can't wait for my family to see me as an assistant instead of the headliner."

The purple alicorn either did not detect her sarcasm or ignored it as he looked at Trixie's light purple suit, "And I think your new outfit suits you."

"A little, revealing if you ask me," Trixie said, looking down at how the suit's neckline cut down to expose some ample cleavage, and its short cut to her legs show off plenty of her body.

"ITs perfect," Abracadabra said, walking to a case, "Now, if I could only find my-do you smell smoke?"

Trixie nodded, and then looked out the window. The sight made her step back in horror, "Neigh Orleans, it's on fire!"

"Oh my goddness," the magician said. "We need to alert Starfleet immediately."

"WHAT? That's my family there, we need to help them first!" Trixie growled.

Abra gave his blue mane a shake before turning to look down at her, "Look, my assistant. I know you have your fears, but you must put your own-"

"What do you know, you no-talent hack!" Yelled Trixie as she stepped forward in anger. "You unicornians are all the bucking same. Focus on the government, the grand ruler is boss, we Equestrians are inferior, and my favorite, show detachment all the while. Well, newsflash loser, you will never be better than the Great and Powerful Trixie. You may be stronger and faster, but in terms of magic? You are a fraud and the world's greatest weakling," breathing hard, she glared into the magician's eyes. "For the past few years, Trixie has had the misfortune of watching you play magician when all you are capable of doing are the world's weakest magic tricks."

"Now, listen here, my faithful assistant. Need I remind you that you were assigned to me because your magic is weak, much like all Equestrians are inferior to us Unicornians!" growled Abra.

"No, you just say you're better. You never show it beyond just some simple ring tricks and card tricks that Trixie's grandpa did when he was a child. And he was an earth pony," Trixie said, somehow remaining calm throughout. "And now, you no talent hack, you expect Trixie to sit back and watch as her hometown burns?"

"No, we call Starfleet. Its not our job to rush headlong in and save ponies," Abra said, looking into her eyes.

"Thus, you are weaker than Trixie first thought," Trixie said casually before turning away.

"Now, another outburst like that, and you could lose your job," Abra said, walking to the front fo the cart.

"Too late," Trixie smirked. "Trixie quits, and furthermore...you have been talking to a shadow clone since Trixie had seen the fire."

"WHAT?!" Abra yelled in shock as he looked outside the window to see Trixie's suit discarded and a mare running off into the distance.

As Trixie ran away from the wagon, the blue unicorn finished clasping the cape together around her neck. Gone was her assistant's outfit, now replaced by a blue vest over a white button shirt and a pair of black pants with matching shoes, "Now, this is more like it. No more am I the lowly assistant of some hack magician." A smirk came across her lips as she leapt over a log and into the town proper, fixing her hat on top of her head, "I am now back as The GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, throwing her arms up in an dramatic fashion.

Reaching into her pocket of her blue vest, she pulled out a power and blue it into the air, "Find my parents" she whispered. Watching the power carefully, she watched it flow through the city in a blue trail. Looking ahead at the burning town, she began to look back and forth across the ruined city for sign of her family or life. Seeing none, she ran deeper into the town, yelling out for her mother and sisters. As her run took her deeper into the city, she began to hear a pony call out for help. Trixie took a few more steps before hearing the call again. She looked towards the sound, back to the path that le through the city, and then back to the sound, "Darn Trixie's hero complex!" she shouted as she ran towards the sound.

"H-H-help me!" screamed a grey unicornian, his wings flapping weakly thile his legs were under wooden beam..

"Hang on, Trixie is here!" Trixie yelled, sitting on her knees and using her magic to lift the beam from the uncornian's legs.

"G-g-get away you stupid Equestiran," growled the unicorian as the mare lifted the beam from his legs.

Trixie rolled her eyes at this, and chose instead to move the beam aside, "Just say thank you and leave. The great and powerful Trixie has better things to do.

"T-thanks," the unicorian said as he ran off.

Trixie nodded as she watched the stallion leave and then turned to follow her blue powder "_Trixie's tracking spell will only last an hour, she hopes that her family can be found by then."_ Trying to ignore the fear that clutched at her heart, she ran through the city, calling out for her family.

"Help us!" screamed a little kid.

She stopped for a moment as the call hit her ears, and let out a small growl of frustration. Turning away from her path, she ran to a burning building where she could hear several kids screaming. Taking the time to look left and right, she could find no pegasus or a source of water that could douse the flames. Sighing, her face took on a look of determination as she leapt through a burning window and into the room where the foals sat, "Fear not young children, for Trixie's cape is flame retardant. Just go through this," she said, holding her cape through some flames to block them, "And you'll be safe."

The children needed not to be told twice as they followed Trixie's order to the letter. Each one leaping through the blocked off fire and into the outside, all except one. The little foal sat in the corner crying, "No, I won't go."

Coughing, Trixie went to the little filly, noting that her barcode meant she was an unicornian, "Why, little one?"

"The fire scares me," the young unicorian whimpered.

Trixie looked back at the raging inferno, and how the building looked like it was getting closer to collapsing. A worried look came to the magician before turning back to look at the filly, "Fear the fire? What is there to be afraid of? Watch as the great and powerful Trixie blows away the fire with a wave of her hand."

The filly watched in amazement as Trixie waved her hand and the flames before her vanished, leaving a clear path out, "Wow! You did it!"

"Was there any doubt?" Trixie said, trying not to cough, "Now, Trixie wants you to run with her, as fast as you can, under her cape. And, she wants you to be brave."

"Why?" the filly asked.

"Because, if you show fear, then the flames will return. Trixie's spell will only last as long as you are not afraid. Can you be brave for Trixie?" Trixie asked.

The filly nodded, and got ready to run. Smiling, Trixie took the filly under her cape and ran as fast as she could towards the window. With a powerful leap, she jumped through the window an landed on the other side with the filly still under her cape. Trixie got up and smiled down at the child, "We did it, we go through the fire!" she cheered as the building collapsed behind her.

"OH thank you," said an unicorn mare as she ran to the children, "I am their teacher, and when those griffons torched the building-"

"It was griffons who did this?" Trixie asked the mare.

"Griffons, boars, and ponies," the unicorn whimpered. "I-I-I thought Starfleet would protect us."

Trixie shook her head, "Look, there is a safe path that way. Get these foals out of town an get them to safety. Then get to Ponyville, there some of the ponies might be able to help you," and with that, she ran after the plume of smoke from her tracking spell.

The rest of her trek through the town, was not pleasant. All around her, the screams of the dead and dying filled the air. It was only through sheer luck that she was able to avoid the ponies, griffons, and boars that were ransacking her hometown. A shudder went town Trixie's spine as she came across a few corpses that were rotting on spears, and she found herself getting sick when she saw one body drawn and quartered a distance away. After passing by more destroyed homes and lives, Trixie came upon the ruins of her home, "No, please Luna, no!" Trixie screamed as she ran to the broken house, but was stopped when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Well, what do we have here?" asked a boar, licking his tusks.

A griffon smiled, "Looks like a unicorn, and a dead sexy one too."

Trixie took a step back, and looked at the destroyed home, "_Two boars and three griffons. If they were ponies, then Trixie might be able to handle them in a magical duel. But, this would be a little tougher." _Reaching into her pants pocket, she pulled out a small smoke bomb and threw it to the ground, distracting the creatures long enough for Trixie to run away. The two races were not distracted for long and soon gave chase.

Trixie, having lived in that town since she was a child, knew the streets better than them. Thus she easily navigated the streets an alleyways like a pro, giving the men chasing her a chase like no other. A few times she looked back over her shoulder to see how the creatures were fairing, and could only chuckle to herself as they looked confused on more than one occasion. When she neared a split in the road, her body split into two identical Trixies, one going left and the other right. The boars chased the one on the right, while the griffons went after the left one, "Nice trick, girly. But we can smell the real one's sweat. Magical clones don't!" one of the griffons roared.

Trixie smirked, "Oh, Trixie knows. She also knows that Boars are more likely to chase a pony down a wider area, while griffons go after where their noses lead. So, Trixie has decided to lead you to where she can get you trapped the easiest."

"Trapped, what do you me-" the griffon was interrupted when he and his two companions found themselves trapped in a closeline. However, when the three griffons tried to struggle and break out, they found themselves getting tighter and tighter in the ropes, "What is this? This aint a normal clothesline."

"It isn't, its a type of webbing from some spiders that Trixie met once while on the road," Trixie chuckled as she walked under the griffons. "Trixie occasionally uses it for her escape tricks, and unless you are the greatest unicorn on the planet...you are not getting out anytime soon." the blue mare laughed as she got out of the alley, only to start to run away from the charging boars.

Sweat rolled down Trixie's face as she ran from the charging boars, her breaths coming out in short pants as she heard them charging at her. In only a short few moments, she found herself at a dead end and the boars at her back. Turning around, she held up her hands defensively, whimpering in a pleading tone, "P-please, don't hurt Trixie. She is so sorry, please don't kill her."

"Oh, we arent going to kill you," one of the boars said, stepping towards her slowly. "We are just gonna have a little fun with you."

"Yeah, and then we'll kill ya slowly," chuckled the other boar as he backed up and rammed his tusk at Trixie's heart.

Tink

The boar looked on in shock as his tusk hit glass," What?" as he looked closer, he saw that the sun revealed the Trixie he was looking at, to be a reflection on a mirror.

The mirror image put her hands on her hips and threw back her head in a haughty laugh, "HAHAHAHAHA! Didn't you boars know who you were messing with? I am the Great and Power TRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIXIE! Vanquisher of demons and monsters, defeater of Ursa Minors, and the rival to the late Princess Twilight Sparkle. She is the most powerful unicorn on the planet, and you're doom!"

"OH, I can't take this anymore, kill her!" shouted the boar as the two turned to look behind them and at Trixie. Growling, they tried to take a step forward, only to be stopped by bars, "What?!"

"Bars from Neigh Orleans, and pretty strong ones," Trixie breathed on her hand as she removed the illusion that made the bars invisible. "Unless Trixie is wrong, and she rarely is, you boars need momentum in order to use your strength and magic. You see, Trixie has once visited the Boarder lands so she knows a little about how Boarish magic works. The key is momentum, and without it, you will never have the strength to break out." and with that, she turned to walk away.

"You CUNT! Get back here so we can kill you!" screamed the boar. "I swear. I will kill you!"

"Any threats can be carried out at Trixieisawesome lane, at kickass city. You can kill her there," Trixie chuckled, waving goodbye as she walked away.

It did not take long for her to reach the ruins of her house, and began to look for signs of life, "Mother? Sisters?"

"T...Trixie?" muttered female voice from beneath a bunch of rubble.

"Mom!" Trixie exclaimed, running to the fallen house. "Are you all right? Is Trixie's sisters there?"

"Yes, we are all right," said Hazel, looking out through a small hole in the rubble. "I am using a shield spell to keep us safe, but."

"But?" Trixie asked.

"It won't last much longer, please help!" Hazel said, coughing a little.

Nodding, Trixie's horn lit up with a pink aura, trying to pull up the rubble, "Ugggh, used too much mana with those illusions, Trixie isn't sure she can-"

That was when a pair of hands began to pull the rubble away, "Sometimes, being stronger helps."

Trixie looked on in shock as she began to help wiht her magic, "You're that stallion Trixie saved before."

"The name's Mainak Crush, and yeah, you did," the stallion said, lifting the rest. "I wanted to thank you properly this time. Besides, those foals back there? One of them was my kid brother. So, thanks."

Trixie smiled, "No, thanks for this." she said, finishing putting away the lst of the rubble, freeing Trixie's mother and sisters.

"No, thank you. You know, I thought you Equestrians were weird, weak, and kind of stupid. But now, I see that you guys have some good hearts deep inside, and I shouldn't judge based on assumptions," Mainak said shaking Trixie's hand before running off.

Trixie smiled and was quickly assaulted by hugs from her mother and six sisters, "Trixie! Thank you!"

"Trixie is glad to see all of you are ok, mother, Nyxie, Mixy, Pixy, Winxy, Lynxy, and Twixy. And," Trixie looked to see a mare wearing a business suit walk out of the rubble, with a similar mane style as hers, "Checker, I am even glad to see you."

The mare ran her hand through her mane and scoffed, "Don't think I was here for your show. I was here for mother's sake." Checker Monarch said.

"Sure," Trixie chuckled before looking t the dark green unicorn with a white mane, "Mom, there is a safe path right behind Trixie. Take it, and go to Ponyville. Find a mare named Lyra Heartstrings, she'll find a safe place for you to stay."

"What about you?" Hazel asked, looking at her daughter with concern.

"Trixie has another job to do, something important now that she no longer works for Abra," Trixie then gave her mother one last hug. "Farewell mom."

"Good Luck, my little Trick," Hazel said, hugging Trixie goodbye.

As Trixie saw her family off, she let loose a sigh and ran to the city limits. Once there, she pulled out a black cloak and looked back, "Trixie had better go tell mistress."

* * *

"Let it never be said that I don't enjoy the finer things in life," Dark Conquest said as he skipped through the dying town as the armies continued to ravage the town. "The classical sounds of death, the fresh smell of rotting corpses, and my favorite, the hatred of the survivors against me." Taking a deep breath, he sighed, "All I need is some hero to challenge me and my day will be set."

"Starfleet Magic!" called out Lighting Dawn, transforming as he hit the ground in front of Conquest, making a small crater beneath him.

As Lighting turned to face the black alicorn, Conquest rolled his eyes at the entrance, "Again with the whole 'transformation phrase' junk. What is that? A kind of verbal tick of yours?"

Lighting chose to ignore the remark, instead choosing to get into a fighting stance, "I am only to ask this once. Where is my WIFE?"

"Your wife? Oh, Starla," Conquest said nonchalantly, watching the energy crackle around Lighting, the white alicorn becoming a mix of white and yellow. "Last I saw her, was in my bedroom and chained to the bed. As a matter of fact, I can tell you her last words before I left 'Please no," Conquest mocked in Starla's tone, "Don't do that. Stop, please pull out, I don't want your baby. Stop! You're hurting my pussy, please stop it!"

"You sick monster!" shouted Lighting as he charged at Conquest, his arm extended for a punch.

The black alicorn chuckled as he grabbed the incoming assault, "I am insulted sir! I have you know that my finest physicians gave me a clean bill of health." Letting go of the hand, Conquest stepped back, dodging Lighting's next punch. "Hero, don't you know what this is? This isn't the part where you win."

With a grin, Conquest blocked a right hook from Lighting and twisted the arm, "This is the part where the hero challenges the big bad all alone. Because he is confident that he'll win. Then he gets," he then struck Lighting's gut hard three times, before swiping the back of his fist across Lighting's face. "Beaten hard, almost to death. He then spends the next few days or months figuring out how to-" stepping to the side to dodge a kick, Conquest slammed his elbow into the leg and broke it, "- win. It might be through training or an 'eureka moment'. Then he comes back at the finale," Conquest blocked Lighting's left hook, and delivered several hard strikes along Lighting's body, a bone cracking with each hit. With his last punch, he reached out and grabbed Lighting's head.

"I-I-I..." Lighting wheezed, his injuries catching up with him.

"Oh? Is this the heroic, 'I will take you down" one liner? Oh, its been years since I heard one," holding onto Lighting's hair, he slammed the alicorn's head several times into the ground. "Let me hear it."

"I will...save...her," moaned Lighting, the blood trailing down his eyes.

"Oh, nice one, it's a classic," laughed Conquest as he kicked Lighting into a nearby wall.

A grey griffon wielding a crossbow landed next to Conquest, "Want me to kill him, sir?"

"No, no. I want to feed on his hate a little more," the alicorn chuckled as he pulled out a lollipop from his pocket, then lit it on fire. " Besides, I want to play to his hero script and play the villain a little more. It makes taking their lives so much sweeter. Now, come on boys, lets head for home!"

As Conquest began to teleport his men away, Lighting feebly reached out a hand, trying to stop them, "G-g-get back here..." and he fainted.

On a nearby hilltop, overlooking the now burning city, Trixie sighed in a mournful tone as she watched. A mare in a black cloak placed a purple hand onto her shoulder, "I am so sorry that this happened to your hometown."

"Trixie's family is safe, that is all that matters right now," the blue mare said, looking on with tears in her eyes. "Now come, we should be-"

The mare in the black cloak hugged Trixie tightly," It's ok, I won't tell anyone."

Tears began to well up in the magician's eyes as she cried on the mare's shoulder, "My town, he took my home away. My family almost died, if I-"

"You saved them Trixie," the mare said, holding Trixie close. "Now, we got to do the same for Equestria." and in a flash of white light, the two mares were gone.

* * *

In the small town of Ponyville, four mares found themselves heading to Sugar Cube Corner, "So, how did Rainbow Dash convince Rhymey to let ya go, Fluttershy?" Applejack asked, getting to the door.

"I told him that Flutters had a dentist appointment," Dash chuckled as she hig fived her friend.

"I don't like lying, but..." Fluttershy said, following alongside rainbow Dash, "Pinkie sai this is important."

"I hope Spike doesn't mind watching the shop for a bit," Rarity said, smiling softly.

Applejack looked closely at Rarity, and then sniffed the air, "Rare, did you and Spike just-"

"You're here!" Pinkie Pie squealed in delight as she opened the doors to Sugar Cube Corner. Grabbing her friends in a hug, she pulled the four into the building. Skipping, she led them to a private room where a mare sat in the shadows. "Ok, you can come out!"

"A-All right," the mare nodded, walking into the light.

"Oh, my!" Fluttershy said in shock, looking at the unicorn's horn and eyes.

"My word," Rarity gasped, holding her hand to her mouth, looking at the purple mane.

" It can't be," Applejack shooked her head in surprise, taking the time to look at her body, noting the white starburst cutie mark on her legs, matching along with her grey fur.

"No way," Dash said in a gasp.

"TWILIGHT?!" shouted the four at once.

"Um, hello everyone," the grey unicorn said, her voice timid and soft. "I know I look like someone called Twilight Sparkle, your friend Pinkie tol-"

"Isnt this great!" Pinkie shouted over the mare, jumping around. ""Twilight is alive! I knew she was, I knew that she wouldn't die on us and leave us all alone! Now she's back and we can be happy again and all us can be back together and-"

"Pinkie," Applejack said sternly.

"We can have fun again and can get Fluttershy away from that big loser-"

"Pinkie," Rainbow dash growled, annoyed.

"And then she and Celestia can overthrow Grand Grumpy and then make Mykan-"

"PINKIE!" AJ and Rainbow .

"Fluttershy, Rarity, could you talk to our guest? Me and Rainbow need to talk to Pinkie, alone," Applejack said as she and Rainbow lead Pinkie into the next room.

"I am dreadfully sorry about this, miss, it's just that you look like a friend of our" Rarity said.

"I know, Pinkie told me about her," the mare smiled. "I am sorry for your loss. I wish I could've met her personally, what was she like?"

"Nice, and very helpful. She was a type of mare who would solve any problem because she would want to. She...liked to study everything there was and was a great friend," Fluttershy said, looking down at the ground.

In the room next to where Rarity and Fluttershy were, Rainbow dash looked to Pinkie, "Ok Pinkie, what the buck is this?"

"What do you mean Dashie, I was just showing that Twilight is alive," Pinkie smiled.

"Sugarcube, Ah know you want it to be, but Twilight is dead. Remember? Ah know how it feels, after mah parents died Ah saw them all over the place," Applejack said.

"But she's-"

"And then there are the dreams," Applejack shuddered, "Ah can't begin to tell you how often Ah dreamt that they came back one ay and they would see how Applebloom grew upand we would be a family again."

"But Applejack, Twilight's," Pinkie said, beginning to cry.

Rainbow Dash put a hand onto Pinkie's back, "Pinkie, we're worried that you might be having a relapse. We all remember what it was like when Twilight died. You locked yourself in your house for weeks. None of us actually saw you and you never left. It took me and AJ busting the door down and dragging you out."

"Pinkie, we had to get you to a psychiatrist to help get you through your grief. We-," AJ stopped herself for a moment, before wiping a tear away, "we almost lost ya. Remember? We don't want that happen to you again."

"But girls, she looks so much like her. I just want her to be-" Pinkie began to cry a little bit more, only to be hugged by her two friends.

"We know Pinkie, we know," AJ whispered.

"I would give up my flying, my speed, and everything else about me, just to see her alive again. But, I know that isn't possible because ponies can't come back to life," Rainbow Dash said, holding her friend tightly.

"But, that doesn't mean, we can't ask her to be our friend," Applejack smiled. "It's how Twilight would want it, and it's how the Pinkie Pie I know an love would do it."

Wiping a tear from her eye, Pinkie Pie nodded, "I'm sorry, its just that I want her to be alive so much." Pinkie said, opening the door with her face back into its usually permanent grin. "HI! I'm Pinkie Pie, but you know that already miss-Oh, that's right! You don't have a name!"

Rarity looked shocked at this, "You don't?"

The mare shook her head, "No, I don't. All I can remember is walking through the Everfree forest and wanting to come here. Beyond that nothing."

"Well, we can't keep calling ya, mare, all the time. Ya need a name," Applejack said.

"How about, Friend?" Fluttershy asked.

"Fluttershy, that's brilliant!" shouted Rarity. "From now on, you are named 'Belle Ami."

Applejack arched an eyebrow, "What kind of name is that?"

"It's prench," Rarity smiled. "It means, 'Beautiful Friend." And I think that will work for her."

"Yeah! Welcome to Ponyville Belle! Oh, we should have a welcome party, and a congratulations on your first night together Rarity, party later tonight!" Pinkie cheered, to this, Rarity blushed.

"Wait, how did you know that Spike and I made love last night," Rarity said, holding her hand to her mouth.

"Becuase you have that, 'I have just had the perfect night with the perfect guy' look that ponies get when they have great sex with their true love," Pinkie giggled.

Belle shook her head, " Miss Pie, that is simply imp-"

"Hello madame. Pinkie, did you give our customer a try of our new cupcake?" Mrs. Cake said, walking in from upstairs and straightening her apron. There was a contented smile on her lips and her mane was a little askew.

"Oh, hello Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash. What can I do you for?" asked Carrot Cake, coming down the stairs and pulling up his pants with a cheerful grin on his face.

Pinkie looked smug as she pulled out her party cannon, "See?"

* * *

"So," Discord began to ask as he walked with Luna down the secret tunnel in New Canterlot. "Since Celestia has asked me to help overthrow Grand Ruler, does that make us friends, amigos, compatriots, conspirators, sidekicks, sibs-in-law?"

"Neither," Luna said, looking away from Discord as she neared the second throne room, where two mares awaited them.

"Oh come on. I thought I was a full fledged member of team Luna by now," Discord said, zapping a t-shirt onto him that read 'Team Luna' with a smilng and winking Luna on the front.

"No! You are only here because Tia asked it," Luna said, burning the shirt. "An do not remind me that you are her...lover."

"Discord!" said Trixie and the mare as the two walked in.

As Luna took her seat, she waved them off, "I know this must look strange, but Discord is working with us, for now. Due to request of the true ruler of Equestria."

"What? Why would Celestia ask such a thing?" asked the mare in the cloak.

"Because," Discord said, showing off a picture of him and Celestia at a beach, snuggling up. "That's why."

"Ok, I will ask more on that later!" the mare said.

"Now, onto buisness," Luna said, looking to Trixie. "Trixie, I believe you have quit your cover?"

"Yes, as of this morning, Trixie is no longer under the wing of Abracadbra. Shame, it was a nice cover," Trixie said.

"And Shine," Luna asked of the mare in the cloak as she plle bakc her hood. "Am I to understand that all of Neigh Orleans is in ruin and Lighting was beaten by an alicorn named Dark Conquest?"

The purple unicorn nodded, "That is correct, your highness."

"Then the time has finally come. If we hope to have a fighting chance against this demon, we need to be free from Grand Rulers' regime. Trixie, Shine, you two must get to Ponyville and get the other members of your team. I trust they are ready and briefed?" Luna said, looking at the two.

"Yes," Trixie said. "Each one of them is prepared to leave when we are ready."

"Good, you two are dismissed," Luna said as the two mares left.

Discord looked over Luna's shoulder at the leaving Shine, noticing her cutie mark of five stars in a circle, "What was her name again?"

"Shining Magic," Luna said with a smile.

As Shining an Trixie walked down the corridor, Shining ran a hand through her grey mane, "Are you sure we can trust your friends in Ponyville?.

Trixie smiled, "Can't you?"

**A/N: This was a fun chapter that grew from its humble beginnings. At first, for Celestia's and Discord's scene, I did have a sex scene written between the two. But, I decided to save that one for later. Then I thought about having a joke where I walk in and narrate how the scene was too weird for your eyes and we censored it for the sake of your sanity. Then I went with this one because I think the joke worked better. **

**Luna's dreamwalk was going to be interrupted by Nova, her royal guard, waking her up. I chose not to because I was worried how the scene might look. So, instead, he is regulated to just guard status (And you deviantart fans might reconize Nova as the OC of Kiala's works. He is Luna's husband and the father of her daughter, Nadira.**

**Trixie was going to have a scene where we see that she had unfilling sex with Abacabra, but I chose to go with this, mainly because I wanted people to guess how I was going to use her (Call Trixie a coward will Mykan.) Also, yes, that is Checker Monarch from the classic, "Getting Back on her Hooves." She is one of my fave fic villians. Hazel is based off of Twixie answers, and the idea she has a big family is from Pony POV. **

**I would also like to thank Zoltanthemagnificent and Manak for giving me the idea for Dementia and Conquest's dialouge respectivly. **

**Also, I have this feeling everypony has figured out who Belle Ami is, but I wonder about the twist.**

**Well, I will try and make a new chapter later on the next month, see you guys then. **

**Ps. I apologize for the lack of editing here, but my other eitor is busy with real life an I have no idea how to use betas here.**


	4. Plans and Rememberances

**All complex characters do is get in the way of the plot**

The fortress of Conquest lies in between dimensions, in a void that is cold and endless. Echos of the fallen and those who had fallen before to the conquer linger within the walls of his base as a trophy room for all who dared to walk into the base. The black walls towered over all, while the insides would find the males and females of the races who joined him in various means of training. Training, and in some cases, enjoying other activities with various prisoners. For all who entered, this base would be the equivalent of entering a room in hell. For Conquest, this was home, "Oh, what a wonderful day!" shouted Dark Conquest as he skipped into the fortress, thrusting his hand into the air. "We beat the hero, introduced ourselves in a big way, and wiped a city off the face of the map! All in all, a great time!"

"But," Dementia began, saying her first words since returning, "Did we really have to kill all those people? There were children down there, families! I thought the plan was to scare them, not massacre them!"

"What's the matter Dementia?" asked Repstallion, raising a green eyebrow. "I thought you would relish the deaths of so many Starfleet ponies."

"Star Fleet, Rep, Starfleet. Those monsters knew what they were getting themselves into then they asked to be heroes. Heck, those Equestrians know what they are risking, but not those civlians. Not those children," Dementia argued.

"While I do agree that the killing of kids was a little much," Mysterious said, putting a hand to his chin as he stopped walking. "It is a fact that, for everyone of them we kill, it's one less figure that can serve in their armies."

"But not those kids! Star Fleet may be mad, but they would never stoop so low as to use child soldiers," said Dementia, looking down at the ground.

Conquest raised his hand, stopping the group from following him, "Look, Dementia, I can tell that you are a little upset. But look at it this way, we now have sent GR and his buddies a message. One that will be burnt into their heads for ages, or until we kill them." he then put a hand to Dementia's white cheek with a smile, "How about this, I handle the murder, and you handle the subterfuge. Deal? Deal. Well, you guys rest for a bit, I am going to go and party a little."

"With your fucktoy?" Mysterious asked, staring at Conquest with a look of disgust.

"No, I put her in her little room," the dark alicorn stopped walking. "Speaking of which, Dementia, you feed her. Actually, I was thinking of going around the base and dancing up a storm all the while. Tootles!"

As Rep-stallion watched him dance away, the reptilian like stallion got on top of a nearby crate, "Are you ok, Dementia? Ever since you got resurrected, you've been acting a little weird."

Growling, she walked up to Rep and pointed a dagger at his throat, "Look, dying and being blown up tends to put your whole entire world into focus. Besides, I seem to remember someone feeling antsy when he is near a wedding gown." When Mysterious began to chuckle, Dementia looked over her shoulder with a smirk. "And lets not forget you, Mystie. You seem to get a little sad when you walk past a magic store."

The black unicorn nodded as he removed his hood, and stood against the wall, " It's true, I cannot deny that. Even before we died, we had emotions that we could not explain. We got mad, we loved, or we began to laugh. Why? Titan said that he made us out of graveyard soil and corpses, he said we do not have hearts. So why do we feel."

"I would ask him, but-" Dementia paused, pulling her blade away from Rep and walking away. "The bastard himself in the alcove since the big war meeting!"

As he watched Dimentia walk away, Mysterious added, "Also confusing is the Unicornians reactions towards us. We are made, and they say we have no hearts , yet they are also made, but they do have hearts."

A loud growl came from Dementia, "Look! I don't care right now, all right? When the next sortie happens, I'll be fine with killing the civilians, but draw the line at kids." an with that, she began to walk away.

"She'll be ok, right?" Rep asked.

"Sure, will you?" Mysterious asked, beginning his walk.

"Yeah!" Rep nodded, before sliding off the crate. "Just as soon as I know you guys are..."

"Problem?" Mysterious asked.

There was a sigh from the stallion as he walked to the barracks, "Nothing. Just something odd."

Nodding, Mysterious walked away, his own mind on the mysteries about his and his team's creation. Elsewhere, the black alicorn known as Conquest continued to dance through the halls, a wide grin on his face. His jubilation was quickly stopped, however, by a shout from down the hall, "Conquest!"

"Yo, what is it...oh, hey buddy," Conquest said, smiling as he looked into the red eyes of the hooded figure from the war party.

There was a low growl mixed in with his raspy tone, as his red eyes narrowed in anger, "You did it again! You played our hand too soon!"

"Oh, don't be such a spoilsport, my friend. This world was teeming with anger and hatred, how could I _not _step into the ring and have a little taste? Heck, I even let the hero live so they can heal him up, and he can bear down on me with so much hate that I will be full for years!" asked Conquest, arching his shoulders in a shrug and smiling.

"And in the process, they now know we exist and they will prepare for war. They will then begin to prepare to attack us!" the creature in the black hood bellowed, stomping his hoof onto the ground and cracking it. The bell on his neck ringing.

"What are you so worked up about? Let them prepare, I'll still win. I'll still conquer this little pathetic waste of a world, and you get your little prize," Conquest said, walking in front of the robed figure.

"The problem is, I now have to come up with new strategies to take them down. You just made it-GAHHHHHH! This is the third time you did this to me! We come to a new world, you attack it before I can set up a base of operations, and then you make what should be an easy attack, harder to win!" the stallion put a cloven hoof to his face in embarrassment, "Look, just...promise me that you'll do things my way for now?"

Conquest's face lightened, "Sure. See this is why I am able to be so mad and cruel. Because, I know no matter how badly I mess up, you got my back."

Seeing the hand outstretched for a bump, the stallion smiled and returned it, "Always."

Turning around, Conquest began to skip down the hall, only to look over his shoulder with a smile, "Hey, I know that I don't show it, but...thanks, for everything."

The hooded figure nodded in response.

If the base itself was considered the outskirts of hell, then the dungeons were the inner circles of hell. Throughout the long hallways of the slave quarters, screams of various slaves from across the echoed in the small corridors. Along the stone hallways, there were rooms the belonged to beings from all walks of life. For it wa snot just pony worlds that Conquest had visited, but worls belonging to each race. In each chamber, the screams of each of those races would escape the room and rebound the hallways. Everywhere, the slaves would scream from the horrors of being tortured and raped by their fiendish masters. Some even screamed until they fainted from even worse horrors brought upon them. These screams would forever haunt the mind of one particular slave, "Please, stop them. P-p-please, stop them." whimpered Starla as she sat in a fetal position in the corner of her particular chamber. This one was more furnished than the other rooms, having been picked as Conquest's favorite gave her luxuries that the other slaves never gotten.

"AHHHHHH! Please, not them! I need my br-aaaaaaaaaaah!" Screamed one slave.

"Please, dfon't fuck me with that knife, on't put that knife there!" screamed one male slave.

Another male slave shouted, "There, I ate your meat. Now where's my broth...no."

"No, please, stop raping me!" Whimpered one man.

"Please, not my baby, not my baby, please..." pleaded one other woman.

"S-stop, please. I can't help you," whimpered Starla. The opening of the door caused her to jump from her position and hide next to the basin, "Don't come near me!"

Dementia waved a hand gently, "Easy, sweetie. I'm not the boss." as the white pony watched Starla cower in fear, hands held up in defense, the villian sighed. "And I am not going to touch ya. Quite frankly, I find rape to be disgusting. I only tolerate it with him because I know I can't stop him. I'm just here to feed you, because the boss wants his toy to be well fed."

Starla nodded and came into view, away from the shadow of the basin. The sight made Dementia shiver, and cringe. All across Starla's body were cuts, bite marks, and torn pieces of fur. Caked blood discolored her once white coat and her purple mane was now torn and rippe. But, it was the eyes that was getting to Dementia. Gone were the eyes of a woman who stood defiantly against her, now were the traumatized eyes of a woman who had gon through two days of being violated in every horrifying way. Trembling, Starla reached out and took a chicken leg from the tray, "Thank you."

Dementia shrugged her shoulders at the whisper, "You know, we really made a big impression today. Wiped the entire city of Neigh Orleans off the face of the map!"

"Impossible," gasped Starla as she began to drink some tea. "The shields, they would've stopped you, or prevented casualties!"

"You know the fun thing about shields?" chuckled Dementia. "They can break, and that is what I did. We broke the shields and then we swarmed in to have a little fun in the city. Last I checked, there were very few survivors left."

Starla looked on in utter horror, "No. Y-you won't get away with this, Lighting will stop you. He will beat you!"

"Oh, Lighting? Heh, Conquest gave him the once over. Beat him to a bloody pulp and left him lying down in the ground to die. Don't worry...he'll live," said Dementia with a smirk.

Starla looked on in at shock at the news, and then raised her head with a defiant look, "You won't get away with this. We will stop you. We did this before, we'll stop you again!"

"Hah! You killed us, I give you that. But, as I recall, on the day that we came to Equestria, it wasn't you who beat us...it was the bearers of the elements," Dementia said, looking up at the ceiling.

"You lie!" Starla screamed, but reeled back when Dementia raised a hand to strike her.

"Don't you dare call me a lair!" commanded Dementia, sneering. "Those Equestrians are a lot stronger than you give them credit for, you little brat. Look at this," she lifted her shirt to show a hoofprint on her stomach. "That didn't come from any of you, but a certain orange earth pony. Rep was dizzy for hours after that blue pegasus was done with her, an Mysterous still has nightmares from that stare from that yellow one."

"N-no. That, that isn't what-"

"We took them by surprise to prevent the use of the elements of harmony, but then those cheaters proceeded to kick our asses without them! Then we...wait," Dementia then looked at the shocked look in Starla's eyes. "How do you remember it?"

"The equestrians used the elements on you, they failed, and then you enslaved them," Starla said, trembling.

"Oh, you and I remember that day differently sweetie," said Dementia walking to the bed. "I remember being led by a spirit, I remember being taken out by the elements through their fighting prowess, I also remember getting lucky that the spirit threatened to kill their loved ones if they didn't surrender."

"You're a liar!" Starla argued, and then backed away as Dementia growled.

"What did I say about lying? I know how I got bea-wait," Dementia then began to laugh like a mad woman. "Oh, this is too rich. Grand Ruler has you by the short hairs and you on't even realize it! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA! He has you dangling on a little leash and doing everything he wants, and you don't even know you're being mind raped! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!" the white unicorn threw back her head in laughter as her red hair laid on her shoulders.

Watching as dementia walked away, Starla crawled to the corner and began to whimper, "She's lying. She's lying."

Meanwhile, Dementia began to walk out of the slave quarters thinking about how Grand Ruler has been leading, "Heh, gotta love how the big three horned ahole is-Fratello, what's up?" she asked as the golden robot walked out in front of her.

"Trying to figure out how to accomplish Conquest's latest task," Fratello said, looking at map of United Equestria.

"Oh, where are we going to attack next?" asked Dementia.

"Nowhere," Fratello said. "IT seems that Conquest wants us to spend a few days looking for a new city call home."

"Why? this place is nice enough," asked Dementia.

"Yes, but the more races that choose to fight under our flag, the less room we have. ITs better for us to establish a base for us to fight from," Fratello said as he began to walk away.

"Ah, I get it," nodded Dementia as she left the room.

* * *

It was close to sunrise when Lighting neared the castle o New Canterlot. He was grateful that Conquest didn't damage his wings, for they were the only thing that still had strength to move. Panting, he kept his eyes forward, making sure that his destination kept in sight as he neared the gleaming building. Feeling his wings giving out, the white unicorn turned his direction towards the courtyard below.

Grand Ruler walked out in the courtyard, sighing heavily. He and Celestia had another fight, and again he was banished to the couch. He looked to the stars, some small tears rolling down his cheek, "Why can't see it like I do. I just want whats-By the stars!" shouted the tri-corn as he watched Lighting Dawn crash into the field. His face frozen in shock and terror he ran to the alicorn's sie, "Speak to me, what happened?"

"C-Conquest...Neigh Orleans...Star-" Lighting muttered out in pain before finally collapsing.

"Lighting, no," Grand Ruler said. HE then looked to a nearby guard, "Quick, get the medical staff on the duty and then put an alert out to Starfleet."

The yellow unicorn guard nodded, " Yes sir!" running away from the commander, the yellow guard shouted, "Somepony get Crusher Bones!"

The guards saluted and ran off into the castle, their faces tinged with fear over the fate of the commander.

The events of the morning in Canterlot had nbo bearing on what was occurring elsewhere in Equestria, especially in the home of one Applejack. As the orange mare slept, she could feel the sun bearing down on her face, warming it just slightly, "Mom, turn the sun down will ya? Ah'm trying to-" she stopped in mid sentence as her eyes shot up. "The sun? But Ah..."

As she trailed off, she looked down noticed that her alarm was set for 9:30 a.m. She let out a gasp and ran to her closet, "How the buck did Ah oversleep! Ah know Ah had that supi alarm set last night!" She growled to herself as she threw on a plaid working shirt and some jeans. Grabbing her hat, she quickly bolted down the stairs and into the kitchen, "Which one of y'all forget to wake me up when my alarm didn't go off?"

Before Caramel could say anything, Applebloom stepped forward, "Ah did. Ah thought you might have needed your beauty sleep."

"That's nice AB," Applejack said, grabbing a plate of pancakes and walking out. "But Ah don't need the extra sleep. Too much to do."

"Thanks," Caramel said, leaning into Applebloom's ear and whispering. "I was going to own up."

"No, thank you," Applebloom said, putting away a plate. "Applejack's been needing that sleep for a long while now."

"Has she been waking up before dawn a lot?" Caramel asked, putting away some of the plates.

"Since Twilight died," Applebloom sighed as she looked out the window to watch Applejack kicking a tree. " She's been eaten less, working harder, and training harder than anypony Ah've ever seen. She keeps pushing herself so hard that Ah get worried she's gonna faint out there."

"Why not talk to her friends about it?" Asked Caramel.

Applebloom turned away from the window, past an old photo of her sister with her friends, "It won't do any good. They...they haven't been as close as they have been in the past."

"I haven't noticed," Caramel said.

"Nopony has!" Applebloom yelled, tears threatening to roll down her cheeks. "All you ever hear is, 'Starfleet attends this and stops this monster", "Starfleet teams with harmony to attack this," grumbling she looked at the photo. Slowly, she ran a yellow hoof along the image of her sister being in a group hug with her five friends, a tear falling from her eyes, "Ever since Grand Ruler came in, they never had a moment to themselves. You never get see them spend anytime together and build their friendships. It's like they forgot who they are, and they can't help each other."

Caramel hugged Apple Bloom close, "You are so worried for the,. don't worry, they'll find a way to fix this...I promise."

"Thanks," sniffled Applebloom, wiping a tear from her eyes and then looked up at Caramel," you know, you'll make a good big brother."

"Thanks," Caramel chuckled, putting his hand behind his head. He then took another look at Applejack as she practiced, "Does your sister usually forget her bra?"

"Doesn't wear one. Finds it too confining, like her panties," Applebloom growled. "Unfortunately for me." she then looked up at the stunned Caramel, "Caramel?

Unaware of the conversation that was taking place in the farmhouse, Applejack continued her farmwork. Her eyes narrowed in determination as she kicked another tree hard, leaving a small dent in it. Pulling away from the tree, her expression turned to one of happiness as she watched the re fruit fall from the branches and into the small buckets. Satisfied with her work on the tree, the farmer turned to look across the field of trees. Wiping the sweat off of her brow, she leaned her elbow on the trunk of the tree in an attempt to figure out where to work on next.

The sound of an explosion took her out of her train of thought, "What in the hey?!" she shouted a she ran through several of her orchards, until she came across an abandoned part of the farm, "_This was we had a bad case of root rot a year back. Ah wonder what on-"_

Another explosion caused Applejack to snap out of her thoughts, and this time she could see the culprit. Standing next to the small crater was a brown alicorn stallion, "Hmmmm, no...to short, the wick needs to be longer."

"Dyno?" Applejack called out. Though it was harder for most to tell the difference, AJ could recall what Pinkie said to tell the difference between the twins.

"_Dyno has a scar under his right ear, while Myte has a slight nasal tone to his voice. I'm surprised you girls didn't see it," giggled Pinkie._

"_Pinkie, how did you-" Twilight began, before shaking her head and putting away her drink._

"What in the hey are you doing here?" called out the farmer, trying to not think about her best friend.

"Huh? Oh, hey Applejack," called out the brown stallion, walking up the hill to Applejack. "I am dreadfully sorry about the explosions."

"Wait, you aren't near your brother and doing that weird thing," Applejack said leaning back against the tree.

Dyno chuckled, " Oh, the finishing each other's sentences? Oh, that is just something we do when we're together to drive other people mad. It was a hit back in middle school."

Applejcak chuckled a little at the revelation, "So, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, your Grandmother lets me practice my explosives out here when we have a day off," Dyno said his spaneish accent not so thick as when they are in battle, sitting down next to Applejack. "You don't farm out here and the place is far away from any civilians so I don't have to worry about hurting anypony."

Applejack pulled back in surprise at this, first because his accent was no longer stereotypically thick and second, "Wait a second, you just said-"

"Anypony, yeah, I know," Dyno sighed. "Truth be told, I found your dialogue to be a lot more interesting. They way you guys add pony to common words."

Applejack let out a smile in response and put a piece of grass in between her teeth, "So, where's your brother?"

"Oh Myte? He's at home, working on his chemicals and potions," Dyno said. "He's always loved doing that and crafting new gels. Its his favorite thing in the world to do, you should see his face when he has a few new bottles to work with."

"Ah, never knew that about you," Applejack said, shaking her head.

A forlorn sigh escaped his lips, "That's because we never talk to one another. Our two teams rarely get a chance to interact outside of the latest event or something that Grand Ruler set up for us. You want to know a secret?"

"Ah'm not the best one for secrets," Applejack remarked. "Honesty, remember? A pony asks me something, Ah'm more than likely gonna tell them the truth."

"Then just avoid a question like that, please?" asked Dyno.

With a sigh and a nod, Applejack ran a finger along her chest and then put a finger to her closed eye," Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

"Thanks," Dyno said, and then he held a knee close to his chest, "I kind of been wanting to retire from all of this. Myte too. All of this," he waved a hand in front of the scenery, "risking my life to protect the ponies, knowing that if we make one mistake that we end up killing so many people, the fate of the world on your shoulders...it's not me!" Dyno shook his head and looked up to the blue sky of the late morning, "When we started, me and my hermano thought it would be fun. Being heroes and taking down the bad guys, but it isn't. I don't know how you girls do it."

"Heh, it aint easy Ah can tell you," the orange farm mare laughed, laying on her back and putting her arms behind her head. "Ah know we ain't the most traditional of heroes: A seamstress, an athlete, an animal lover, a farmer, a...student, and Pinkie Pie. But, Ah think what drives us is that we are willing to go to hell and back for a friend. We can't just stand by while somepony is in trouble and not do anything. Ah guess its just one of those things you do when you fight with friendship."

"Friendship, ha," Dyno said with a sad expression.

"Now, don't you start," growled Applejack.

Dyno waved his hands protectively, "No, I don't mean it like that. I mean, what you got, that bond you girls have, we in Starfleet don't. We're teammates, not friends."

Applejack raised an eyebrow at this, "But, Ah thought that you-"

"Whatever you think about us, you're wrong," sighed Dyno, looking down at his feet. "If I can be honest with you, I am kind of jealous of you and your team. You six know so much about eah other, your bond is so strong that you can joke and snark at each other and not have a care in the world. I don't have that. We barely talk outside of the team, and even then its about the enemy or some little event or Starla's and Lighting's relationship! I don't know the first thing about Starla, ighitng, Buddy, Artie, or Rhymey. Go on, tell me about one of your friends. Rarity, tell me something about her that is not related to her job or element."

"Well, she's a bit of a stuck up debutante, but she is a dang hard worker," she chuckled, and continued. "She puts her all into anything she does, and likes bringing out the inner beauty of the object. And, the gal can be quick on her feet when she needs to be."

"See?" Dyno asked, putting his head against the tree trunk. "I could never do that. I just..want to leave all of this and go into construction, Myte wants to be a chemist for the rest of his life. But, I just see I am going to be stuck here, alone and friendless."

Applejack then placed a hand onto Dyno's shoulder, "Hey, you have a friend. Me."

"You, but I-"

"Hey, Granny has decided to let ya in, and Ah figured it would be good to extend a hand to another for friends," Applejack said, smirking and then turning away. "Come on, we have breakfast if ya want."

"But, why?" Dyno asked.

"Because it's what friends do," Applejack said.

* * *

As Rymey began to talk to Fluttershy about his plans for the day, the buttery pegasus just timidly began to poke the bacon in front of her. She let out a sigh as she looked at the food again, having no desire to eat any of it. Of the group, she had been the only one to not begin to like eating meat. She sighed as she looked down at the two crispy strips, having the same reaction she usally did when she saw a piece of meat in front of her., trying her best not to think if it was a pig she knew once. Looking back up at the talking unicornian, Fluttershy spoke, "Rhymey, we have to talk."

"And then to the market we should go

Before taking in a show," Rhymey said, finishing his bacon and biscuit.

"Rhymey, dear, please I need to-"

"And then my lovely Fluttershy,

We can go and watch the night sky,"

"Rymey, please," Flutterhsy interrupted and looked down, "Sorry."

"Oh no my dear,

Please tell me what I need to hear," Ryhme said with a bow.

"Well, its that, I think you should know that I don't really like meat," Fluttershy said calmly. "I know that you and the others can handle it, and I know that I live with carnivores, but I cannot stand it. I have been able to stand the taste or that one of them might be a pig I know."

"Oh Fluttershy my love

You are wrong in thinking that, my dove

That is just your pony to be seen

Without meat, how can you gain your protein?" Rhymey asked, before taking another bite out of his biscuit.

Fluttershy opened her mouth, but then quickly shut it and went back to mildly touching her plate. This wasn't the first time he would try and put down her personal feelings with whatever it was that he was taught back on Unicornia and it wouldn't be the last. She sighed as she looked at the plate, making a mental note to give this food to her carnivore pets later. Taking a quick look back up, she watched as her husband continued on his description of their planned day. Watching him and listening to him talk was becoming more of a chore for her.

An alarm on the wrist of the yellow pegacorn began to wring out, "Oh Fluttershy my dear. IT seems the time for action is near. I must make for the castle posthaste, there isn't time to waste."

Quietly, the yellow pegasus nodded and put own her fork, before standing up to follow Rhymey, "Ok, I'll-"

"Oh no love, you shouldn't try

A job like this is more suited for I" said Rhymey, taking a hold of Fluttershy's hands.

Fluttershy looked up pleadingly into Rhymey's green eyes, "No, please I need to go. Don't you think that maybe Grand Ruler would want us all there."

Rhymey looked down at his wife and nodded slowly, "You may be right, my Fluttershy. Come now, lets fly." and with that the yellow alicorn flew out the open door.

Nodding, Fluttershy took off after her husband with a despondent and sad look on her face. As they flew through the sky, making their way towards the capital, the animal caretaker held back a little from her partner. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she looked down at the passing by ground below them, "_How could it all have gone wrong?"_ she thought to herself, "_Is it really so easy for a stallion to become different when they get married? I guess it is," _with a quick look up, her blue eyes watched as Ryhmey continued his flight and she returned to look back down at the ground. Her mind quickly began to try and think about the love that she and her beloved once shared to try and remind herself to stay true to her vows.

"_How did it all go so wrong? MY wedding day was perfect," _she shook her head at this thought. IT wasn't perfect, for her dream day was always to be surrounded by her friends (Animal and pony) in an open field. And her betrothed was not the stallion that was flying in front of her, but a cyan mare with a prismatic mane and magenta eyes. Despondent, she lowered her head and tried to think o something else. She was with Rhymey and she loved him ever since the day he had first came to Equestria. She had loved him because, "_Why did I fall in love with him again?" _ she asked herself as the white spires of the castle came into view. She remembered that when he had come to her world, she had fallen madly in love with him. At this moment, however, she could not remember why she loved him, "Um, Rhyemy? Why do you love me?"

"Why be so insightful?

It is because I find you beautiful," Ryhmey said with a smile.

"Isn't this the same thing you love me for

Or is there something you haven't told me before?"

"Oh, well, um I love you because..." Fluttershy stammered, trying to remember what it was that attracted her to him. "_His looks, no. His ability to Rhyme, no. Well, he...he..." _nervously, she took a quick look up to see his face having a look of confusion. But, before she could say anything else, a familiar raspy voice called out from the landing pad of the castle.

"Fluttershy! You're here," cheered Rainbow Dash as the two ponies landed before her. The cyan mare smiled a little at Fluttershy, but frowned when she saw Rhymey, "So, I see that he fin-"

"Rainbow Dash, whatever it is you're about to say...stow it," Applejack said, recognizing the argumentative tone in her friend's voice. "Just be glad she's here."

"Applejack, when did you get here?" Rainbow Dash asked, walking up to her. "I thought you would fly in on your new wings."

Applejack looked to the orange wings behind her and shrugged, "Eh, Ah figured I would run here instead. Get mah running legs in."

"But-" Rhymey began but was interrupted by a pink pony popping over Applejack's head.

"That's like over gazillion, trillion, trillion, and a billion miles Applejack," Pinkie Pie said, before jumping off of the blonde's head.

"Yeah, Ah know," Applejack said blowing off her knuckles. "Ah've been practicing running for a while."

Rainbow dash smiled, and then turned when she heard the sound of wings flapping, "Uh, Rarity...you know you got wings too right?" she asked, watching as Spike landed on the ground with Rarity in his arms.

"Oh, I know dear," Rarity stated with a wave of her hand as she hopped out of Spike's arms and back onto the pad. "But, a lady such as I needs to arrive in style. And I cannot think of a better style than to be carried like a lady through the air."

Spike blushed a little, "Yeah, and it was kind of nice too."

"Oh, I get it. You just wanted an excuse to hold her," Applejack teased. "And she needed to make sure her new shoes weren't scoffed on entry."

"These are Crystal Empire originals after all," Rarity explained. "An engagement gift from the empire for marrying their hero."

Spike put a hand behind his head, "And besides, I love the idea of flying Rarity from place to place."

"Oh, Celestia no," Rainbow Dash said with a shake her head. "Girls, if I start to get that sappy when I start dating, please hit me."

"Ah'm a holding you to that sugarcube," Applejack said with a smirk.

"If you would all please talk later

We have a meeting to see from our great leader," Rhymey said, walking ahead.

. Slowly the others followed close behind the yellow alicorn, the six equestrians following together in a group with Rainbow Dash taking to the air, Applejack walking next to Pinkie as she began to talk a mile a minute. Fluttershy stood with Rarity, listening to her alabaster unicorn friend talk about the wedding dress she was making. Spike, who was walking with his wife, looked to his left and sighed, expecting an purple alicorn to be by their side. the purple dragon felt a hand on his shoulder, "Yeah, I know. I expect her to be walking by right now too. Just to talk about her new spell or some experiment she was working on."

"Using words that neither of us could hope to understand," Spike sighed. Trying to take his mind off his mother figure for a moment, he looked to his fiancee and smiled as she talked.

" I was thinking of using sapphires for some accents, but since that would be too bright, I think I could change it," Rarity said.

"Well, I think I could lend you the weing dress book you gave me Rarity, " Fluttershy said.

"Why thank you Fluttershy," Rarity said as they came upon a red alicorn and a n orange alicorn.

"Ah, good morning to you, my fellow Starfleet member and my good friends from Equestria," said the orange alicorn as he turned away from talking to his teammate, twirling his hand in a spiral as he bowed to the approaching group. "Lady Rarity, you are looking splendid. ash bow Dash, and Strong Applejack,, it is good to see you as healthy as ever. Gentle Fluttershy, I am glad to see you with your husband, and Pinkie...you presence makes me smile. Though, I do wish that our meeting did not come when our time off was so rudely interrupted."

The red alicorn, Buddy Rose, nodded solemnly and said, "Yeah."

"Howdy Artie, Buddy," Applejack said. Turning her head to the sound of footsteps heading up the wall, she looked at the two brown alicorn twins, "Oh, hey Dyno and Myte."

"Hello," Dyno said, a frown on his face as he looked away from the orange mare.

"Applejack," Myte finished, also putting on a sour look.

"So, any idea what GR has for us?" Rainbow Dash said as she flew to the doors that lead to the throne room.

"My apologies, brash Rainbow Dash, but I have not a clue," said Artie. "I just got the alert and came immediately," Artie said as the doors opened.

"For that matter, where the heck is Lighting and Starla? " asked Applejack as they entered the throne room and all bowed at once before the sitting King and Queen.

The Grand Ruler sat on his magnificent throne, Celestia at his side, and looked down at the group of ponies, "I am sorry that I have had to cut your vacation short, brave ponies."

"_Yeah, I bet. You probably were just aching for a chance to send us into another fight," _Rainbow Dash thought to herself as Grand Ruler began.

"Yesterday, the city of Neigh Orleans was under attack by an army of soldiers," with a wave of his hand, he produced an image of a destroyed city.

The gathered group gasped in horror, Fluttershy looking on in shock, "But why? Who would do such a thing?"

"Why weren't we told about this? Why didn't the shields do something!?" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Where's lighting?" Asked Applejack.

Grand Ruler sighed, "Unfortunately, the ones who attacked us destroyed the shields and communications. An of course, you know how other races detest the perfect and order that we have set up in the land," he said, not seeing the looks of disbelief and glares from the equestrians. "Lighting Dawn tried to stop them from attacking, but he was sadly beaten."

As the tricorn sighed, Applejack glared art Rainbow Dash to stop her from making a snide remark, "Did he know who was leading them?"

"All that he could manage to say was, 'Conquest'. The he fainted from his wounds," Grand ruler said, looking despondent.

Celestia continued, " I have heard of the name before, but it is escaping me at the moment. This is why I have sent Luna into the library archives to see i she could find any information on this being."

"I am once again putting all of united Equestria in a state of marshall law, and you are to begin some harsher training. We don't know what we will be facing," Grand Ruler said as he walked away.

As the others saluted and left, Celestia called out to the Equestrians, "Wait, please!"

"What is it, princess," applejack said with a bow, being one of the few ponies who had kept to calling Celestia by her ol title when they were alone with her.

Celestia smiled, always preferring to be called a princess than a queen, and began to talk to her young ponies, "While I agree with Celesto that beating Lighting proves that Conquest is indeed a very real threat...I do not want you to focus purely on training."

"But, don't you want us to be prepared?" Rarity asked.

"Yes, but consider this, not even my royal guard are on the defensive 24 hours a day. They are still allowed to have a life and to be ponies. What Celesto wants is to only go out when he deems it necessary, to go to events when he wants us to, or to stay close to here. That is not living, that is not what having a life is. Our greatest strength is, what it has _always _been, is the strength we get from each other. Train if you need to, but don't make it the only thing in your lives. I want you to look at your friends, live with them, laugh with them, and tell me if that doesn't make you feel stronger than any amount of training. I feel like this war with Conquest will not be won through power, but with friendship. Our strength has never been in the military, but in the ponies and the bonds that we share. Now, you are dismissed."

"Yes, your majesty," the five mares and one drake said together as they bowed.

Upon exiting the throne room, the group of Equestrians were interrupted in their walk to the balcony by the appearance of a white alicorn, "Lighting Dawn? What are you doing out of bed?" Fluttershy asked, looking at the captian with concern.

"I'm fine. I just needed to rest for a bit," Lighting grumbled as he stormed pass. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go and train."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and stated, "Oh, big surprise. The hot head went off all alone into a fight and got his butt handed to him. Now he is going off to train alone to preserve his bruised ego."

"Rainbow," growled Rainbow Dash.

"What?n Its true!" Rainbow Dash said with a shrug of her shoulders. "This guy rushes off head long into battle and tries to fight without all of us by his side and expects _us _to clean up the leftovers. It's that type of thing that got Twilight killed!"

"What did you say?" growled Lighting as he pressed his nose against Rainbow Dashs', his black eyes narrowing in anger. "You know how Twilight died. She defied orders and ran off into battle without thinking."

"And you did nothing! You should have had us join you, you should have had us work together, but no! You," Rainbow Dash pointed a finger against Lighting's breast as she growled, "went off alone and didn't do a Celestia damned thing to save her!"

"A mistake she made. I could do nothing to help her-"

"That is BS and you know it!" she screamed, her wings flaring up behind her.

Applejack stood in between them, pushing the two ponies apart, "Ok, that is enough you two. Arguing aint getting us anywhere." she turned her green eyes to Rainbow Dash, "You know that there weren't anything we could've done to save her. Lighting, you had no business trying to fight somepony that powerful without us. We are your friends," she began, ignoring the scoff from Lighting, "and we are here to help you. Speaking of the rest of us, where's Starla anyway?"

Lighting Dawn looked down at the ground at the mention of his kidnapped wife, letting out a sigh," She's...busy at home. I-I," he stuttered, several different emotions hitting him hard, "I thought it would be best if she relaxed for the evening. I'll tell her everything when I get home."

Applejack arched an eyebrow in disbelief, "Well, ok. You go off and do what you need to, we'll be going now."

As Rarity watched Lighting walk away, she looked to the others, "So do you think something bad has happened to Starla?"

"What are you talking about?" Rainbow Dash asked. "He just said that Starla was at home."

Rarity shook her head, placing a hand onto her shoulder, "Dearest Rainbow Dash, you really must learn to read between the lines. Look at his walk, the way he talked, and his eyes. Something bad has happened to Starla, and he is hiding it."

"So ya felt it do," Applejack said, looking at the disappearing Alicorn.

Before any of the others could say anymore, Pinkie Pie skipped in front of them and put her hands behind her back, "Hey guys, I have something we can do today. Although," she kicked the ground a little, an uncharacteristic frown on her face. "It isn't going to be much fun."

"What is it Pinkie?" asked Spike.

"It's today. You know, that day," Pinkie sighed. "I kind of want us to go to that place."

Rarity nodded, the first to understand, "I remember Pinkie Pie. Spikey Wikey, do you want to come with us?"

"No," Spike said with a shake of his head. "I have never been able to go there since you set it up and I don't think I ever will. I'll just head back to the Boutique and wait for you there."

"Understood my darling," Rarity said, kissing Spike on the lips. Turning away, she followed her friends, "I'll see you when I get home."

* * *

Being located near the foot of the capital of Equestria, next to a mountain, the small town of Ponyville was no stranger to hills. All across the small hamlet, there were hills that dotted the landscape, even on the farm of Sweet Apple Acres. However, there is one hill that is special. This little hill is located just south of the town, elevated just enough to give a pony the view of the entire town from the farm to the large treebary at the edge of town. This little hill also gave a view of Canterlot, a view of the stars that could not be beat, and the aurora borealis from the Crystal Empire at night. This hill would be very unremarkable, except for two things. There was a very large tree at the top and a small rock that sat next to it, "I do not understand." Belle said, following the band of five ponies, "what is special about this hill?"

"Because, it's her hill," Applejack said, walking at the head of the group.

"Her, hill?" Belle asked.

"Yepparooni! Twilight always would come to this hill if she wanted to read outside or if she just wanted to lay back and watch the stars," Pinkie said, skipping backwards as she spoke to Belle.

"Or if she just wanted to chillax away from us," Dash chuckled.

"So, why am I being brought with you?" Belle asked.

Pinkie giggled and snuggled up close to the grey unicorn, "Because, silly, you are our new friend and we want you to meet one of our old ones."

"We're here," Fluttershy said as they reached the top of the hill. Just ahead of the group, sitting next to the tree, was the marker that read

**In Memoriam **

**Princess Twilight Sparkle**

**May her magic watch us all.**

Belle gasped at seeing the small tombstone, reading the words that were etched on the stone slab , " But, I thought she was cremated."

"She was, but," the farmer earth pony shuddered a little and shook her head, as if trying to stop some of her tears, "Ah just didn't feel right having her body burned and resting in a little urn like a flower pot. It just didn't feel right, and I don't think she would've wanted that."

""None of us did. Remember how Celestia threw such an argument about it to Celesto?" Rarity asked, coming to a stop near the grave marker. "So much so, that he made that statue in the town in order to appease her."

Everypony that stood on the hill, giggled at little at this. Applejack then looked back at the grave, "So, with a little help from Pinkie's sister Maude in gettin us the stone, we made this little grave for her. Just underneath the gaze of Canterlot, and watching over Ponyville."

"What about the statue?" asked Belle.

"Let the tourist and other ponies remember Twilight with that. This is just something personal for us, her friends and family," Applejack said, looking at e grave a soft and saddened look.

Rainbow Dash walked away from the group, smiling at the flowers and other trinkets left at the grave. Sitting down next to the tombstone, the cyan pegasus places some blue orchids and a small badge, "Hey Twilight. How do ya like the new treebary that they made in your honor? Kind of nice aint it? They even added a spot for me to land in, so no more crashing into the window for me. Heh, kind of funny aint it? OH, Scootaloo's fine, I finally got her off the ground, awesome huh. I'll show you sometime, honest."

As she walked away from the grave, memories came flooding in,

"_I never leave Ponyville hanging!"_

"_Rainbow Dash, you are brash, egotistical, and overconfident," Twilight said, looking at Dash with flared wings._

"_And you wouldn't have it any other way," Rainbow Dash chuckled._

_Twilight shook her head and gave Rainbow Dash a hug._

Rarity sat on her knees, leaving a white lilly and her spool of thread, "Hello Twilight. Spike is doing well, I promise you that. I have been keeping an eye on him and taking good care of him. No, I haven't been working him ragged! He's just been trying his best to help me however he can, and to care for me." a faint blush then came over her cheeks, "Oh, so you saw what me and Spike did two nights ago. Like I said, caring for me. The things he has done, what he's grown into...y-you would be proud." She then looked at the ring on her finger, "It's a fire ruby, like the one he gave me. We haven't settled on a date yet, but we will."

"_Sapphires, that is just insane, let me get you some rubies."_

"_Rarity, you really taught me alot," Twilight said, smiling._

"_How?"_

"_That just because you are a lady, doesn't mean you can't save yourself," Twilight said._

Rarity smiled at her memories and got up, moving to stand in the line as Fluttershy took her place. The yellow pegasus said nothing, only letting her eyes well up with tears as she thought back to her dear friend. With a shaking hand, she laid the yellow carnation at the foot of the tombstone. Allowing herself to cry, she thought back to every sound and image that she could associate with her departed friend. Softly, she took a big breath and said, "I miss you."

"_Do it for Ponyville, do it for Rainbow Dash!"_

"_Twilight, you've taken such good care of Owlicious, I'm impressed," Fluttershy smiled._

_The purple unicorn grinned, " I had a great teacher."_

Fluttershy raised her hand to wipe at a tear, but a blue hand did instead. Looking over her shoulder at Rainbow Dash, she smiled softly and then reached up to hug her. Forgetting her image for the moment, Rainbow Dash returned the hug and held her friend tightly. For a ew moments, the pegasi held each other in a tight embrace just letting their emotions flow for a few moments. Getting up, Rainbow Dash looked into her friend's eyes, "You ok?"

Fluttershy twirled her finger in her hair and looked back at the tombstone, "Yes," she said, before taking Rainbow Dash's hand and was lead back to the group.

Pinkie Pie bounced to the grave next, leaving a rubber chicken and a pink rose, "Hey Twilight! I just wanted to let you know that we are all right and you don't need to worry about us. You just go on having fun in paradise or wherever you ended up. My granny pie always taught me, before she died, that being sad when your loved ones are sad will make them feel bad. So don't worry about the others, I'll do my best to keep them smiling," she said with her usual glee, although her eyes began to water as she said it.

Applejack was next, as she strode up to the grave while reaching into her shirt pocket. Pulling out a brown colored bottle, she popped the top off and began to pour the contents onto the stone slab, "Here ya go, the finest hard cider that Ah could find in our cellar. None of this cheap stuff that Berry sells. You know, my uncle and Celestia bless his soul, always said that nopony should go to paradise without having a taste of alcohol first. Heh, and Ah remembered that you told me once that you would not try alcohol until you were married. Well, here's your chance," then, she reached into her short's pocket and brought out a bit.

"This is just in case you got too busy studying the barrier between the living and the dead to remember to pay the ferry pony to paradise," Applejack added, flipping the bit onto the ground. Taking a deep breath, she placed her hat over her heart and sighed, "Ah think Ah've given these types of reports to too many ponies in mah life. Mah ma, pa, and you. But hey," she chuckled a little, "who knows, maybe you'll be able to talk to each other and give one another notes on us. As you can see, we are all doing fine right now. We've been in some scrapes and have had a few close calls, but we're alive. Ah've been all Ah can to keep an eye on them for ya, but you know how we can all be. Applebloom's fine, the second of her friends to get her cutie mark. Potions, can ya believe it? Ah guess it comes from hanging out with Zecora all that time."

As Applejack continued to give the report to Twilight, Rainbow Dash laid on the hill and played with a blade of grass, "I suppose it's back to constantly fighting a threat every day, training, and never getting to do anything but focus on the latest threat."

"It appears so," Rarity calmly said while leaning on a tree. "An just when I was getting back into the zone with my clothing line and the armor."

"No more parties, unless grand ruler says so," Pinkie said with a defeated tone, kicking at the ground with her foot.

Applejack put on her hat and laid down next to Rainbow Dash, "Maybe we might get together because of some random event or something happening that might require one of us. But beyond that, just training and fighting."

"I **hate **it!" screamed Rainbow Dash as she ripped some grass from the ground. "We should be able to find time for ourselves! Something for us to do that doesn't require Lighting and his idiots hanging around us all the time!. I feel like I am losing track of who you guys are anymore, you feel so...distant."

As the others nodded, Belle raised a grey hand, "Um, excuse me, but I think I might be able to help. I may not have memories, but I can help organize a schedule for you to get some me time. And, you can still find a way to be spontaneous with your meetings."

Pinkie Pie glomped Belle from behind, "Really? You do that for us?"

"You welcomed me into your lives, its the least I can do," Belle smiled.

Applejack got up and stretched, "Well, while you go and do that, Ah feel like walking, come on girls."

As they walked away from the hill, their conversations began in earnest. Rarity talked at length about her latest line, while Fluttershy would calmly listen and nod. Rainbow Dash began to brag about her exploits to the young Belle, while Applejack would interject with the truth when she could. Pinkie, being Pinkie, smiled and hummed to herself, thinking up a song in her head

_When I walk with you_

_When I talk with you_

_Everything will be fine_

For five of the mares, it was like the old days of the Equestria of old, but for Belle, it was a new feeling to be surrounded by five mare who were busy walking and talking about anything that came to their heads. She could feel a small warmth in her heart growing strong as she looked from mare to mare, each with a bright light that shone in their eyes. In all, the group was talking about nothing; however, for a group of close friends, talking about nothing is the perfect thing to talk about.

As the group of friends left the hill, the sun shined down on the random objects that the girls had left behind. With the sun hitting the objects, it made each one shine with a bright and lovely rainbow.

* * *

In the small hamlet of Ponyville, just on the outskirts, was a small little house. Within this little house, a grey pegasus lived. This pegasus stood in front of a mirror running her hand through her blonde hair, taking one last look t herself. She let out a chuckle at how nice her body had filled out, despite having two kids of her own. Turning away, she walked into the bedroom of her daughter and sat by her bed, leaving a note, "My little Dinky," she whispered, running a hand through her daughter's hair, "When you wake up tomorrow, I'll be gone. I want you to go to your sister Sparkler's house and stay there. Momma has a very important job to do, and she might not come home, but, she wants you to know that she loves you more than anything." leaning in, she gave her little girl a kiss on the forehead.

"M-momma," squeaked Dinky as she turned in the bed.

Ditzy Doo backed up quickly, her eyes watering. It took everything she had to leav the side of that little girl and walk down the stairs. As she reached the bottom, she could hear the door knock.

"Miss Doo, come out, its time for you to head to the care facility," said one of the three guards that stood outside.

One of the three, an orange pegasus with an arrow cutie mark, shook his head, "Guys, do we need to do this? Her daughter goes to school with mine, she isn't dangerous!"

"Swift Arrow," the second guard, an alicorn, said, putting a hand on his shoulder "Ditzy Doo is dangerous. Her eyes are crooked, leaving her to make mistakes adn would ruin our wonderful land. You don't want corruption like this to run rampant through our lovely country, would you?"

"No, but she-" Swift began, but was interrupted.

"Look, we have done this with a few other undesirables, what is one mo-URRRRK!" the guard let out a strangled gasp as three tendrils of purple magic wrapped around his throat and arms. As he began to lose conscious, he looked to his other friend, "H-Help me."

"OH GOD THEY'RE IN MY EYES!" screamed the other alicorn as he fell to the ground, blue magic eclipsing his head.

Swift Arrow turned his head to the sound of two ponies walking up from the shadows. Shinging magic held her hands out in readiness, looking up at Swift, "So, are you with them, or with Equestria."

Swift looked down at the two guards, and then back up to Twilight, "My daughter Scootaloo has very tiny wings, and has problems flying. Aholes like this might be coming after her next, and I won't let that happen. So, who do you think?"

Trixie and Twilight smiled at one another, as the door opened and Ditzy came out with a black coat and hood, "Hello Trixie. I am sorry if I was late."

"It's ok," the magician said as she hugged Ditzy. "You needed time to get prepared."

"Who's your friend?" asked Ditzy.

Swift nodded, "Yeah, I don't think I've seen you before."

"This is Shining Magic, she is Trixie's partner of the past two years," Trixie said.

"Do you mean partner as in-" Ditzy trailed off, putting two fingers together in a sign.

"Not like that!" Trixie denied.

"Um, girls, if we are done here, we still have four other girls to pick up," Magic said as she began to walk away.

Authors notes: Originally, I was planning on making the Starfleet members just as one note as they are in cannon. But, after a talk with some other guys from Fimfic, I decieded that I wante to make you actully care about them before anything bad appens. I also wanted to see if I could actually give them depth and life in this. Besides, if I did any less, then I would be as bad as Mykan.

Also, I was just going to have Golden Oaks be there, but appearently Mykan destroyed it in season 4 (I didn't read the latest season, but I did read his Rainbow Rocks adaptation) so I changed it.

The scene with Ditzy? It was done in honor of a rumor I heard of Mykan saying "I might put Ditzy into a home to correct her eyes". I on't know if this was true or not.

Please, let me know how I did with some of the aspects, I need the comments...it lets me live!

Oh, and Swift Arrow is the OC of the much better Alchemy Student. Swift is based off the idea that Scoots dad is a royal guard member.

.


	5. The Fall begins

**She preaches about friendship, gives advice that I find bull plop, she's not level-headed enough**

_Applejack looked around in the black void, her breath coming out in short pants. Her panicked green eyes looked over the surroundings, trying tp locate an exit to the endless void. With quick snaps of her head, she looked over the dark void and listened to the empty sounds of cold wind. Deciding to risk running, she took off in a sprint and was stopped by black thorny vines wrapping around her arms and legs. As the vines tightened their grip on the struggling earth pony, they pulled her to ground and forced her to look in the direction of several stars being covered in a blanket of darkness._

_**Conquest will rise. We will bring the hunger, the disease, and the death**_

_**His coming will signal the end of stars**_

_**Then-**_

_Applejack let out a horrified, "NO!" as she watched a black hand grab four lights: blue, pink, white, and yellow, and then began to squeeze tightly._

_**Then the five lights will be enveloped by the darkness**_

"_Stop it!" Screamed Applejack as she continued to thrash, hearing the pained screamed of her friends as each light went out. Panting, she pulled her head up to see two Twilights, one dressed in white robes and the other in black._

"_You have failed them, you let them die, and," the Twilight in white pointed at Applejack._

"_You have failed me! Because you are too weak!" the Twilight in black denounced, pointing her finger at Applejack. "You are weak and useless. You let everypony down."_

"_N-no, Ah, AH!" Applejack screamed, as bony hooves and hands began to pull her into the danky and rancid ooze._

Applejack shot up in bed, panting as bead of cold sweat rolled down her face. Placing a hand to her quickly beating heart, she quickly began to try and slow her rapid breathing. At the sudden sound of the door being open, her head whipped around to look at the visitor, "Caramel?"

"I'm sorry, "the stallion said, looking down. "I was passing by after going to the bathroom when I heard you screaming in. I thought you were in trouble, so I came to check up on you. Are you alright?"

Applejack smiled a bit at the sound of concern in Caramel's voice, "Yeah, Ah'm fine. It's just nightmares and this whole Conquest thing."

Caramel made a move to sit with Applejack, "Want to talk about it?"

"Sure," Applejack said, moving a little to the side and giving Caramel room to sit with her.

The light brown stallion did, noting how Applejack's sleep shirt hung off her body and gave her a lovely figure in the moonlight. He then frowned a little as he caught sight of the scars along her back, arms, and sides, "Those scars, are th-"

"It's just nuts, is what it is!" Applejack said, leaning forward and laying her elbows onto her knees. "This Conquest feller makes a big scene, destroys an entire town in a matter of hours, and then disappears for two weeks. For two whole weeks this ahole hasn't done a dang thing."

Caramel nodded, "That does sound weird."

"It's suspicious, is what it is," Applejack said, looking over her shoulder at him. "Now, Ah aint one for stragedy. Ah'm much more of a go in there and kick flank kind of gal. All Ah know of planning is common sense. And it don't take the smartest pony in the world to tell you that if a bad guy goes silent for two weeks, it means he's planning on something."

"Have you talked with Grand Ruler about this?" asked Caramel.

"Hell yeah Ah have, and you know what he said to me?" Applejack asked, her eyes narrowing. She then threw her hands up in theatrics, "Do not worry about it! He is merely afraid of Starfleet and the magic of believing! As long as you stand wiht your powers and be ready for anything, we will prevail."

"An you don't believe him?" ask Caramel.

"Heck no!" Applejack growled and then laid back onto the bed. "Ah Told Celestia and Luna about it, and at least THEY believed me! They told me that there was nothing they could really do. They have no information where he is, or anyway to find out what he is doing, so we're technically fighting blind."

"I'm sorry," said Caramel.

Applejack sighed as she looked up at the ceiling, "Its just so hard...how can Ah help my friends if Ah don't know what the danger is."

"You know, you aren't alone. You could talk to your friends, they could help you," Caramel said, laying on his side. "They could cheer you up, take your mind off of you problems."

"Ah know, and that's the problem. Because the moment they know how worried Ah am, they'll want to help me, and Ah won't say no," she said, before turning her back to Caramel. Another depressed sigh escaped her lips, "Ah want to protect them so badly, and now there is an enemy that Ah can-ohhhhhh," she purred as she felt a pair of hands on her back.

"I may not be able to help you fight, but, can I at least help you with some of your pain?" Caramel asked, rubbing Applejack's back through her shirt. He tried his best not to look at her red panties that showed off her toned rump.

Applejack purred, "Thanks, that feels...kind of nice."

"You're welcome," the stallion said as hi finger pushed softly against the muscles of Applejack's back. A frown came to is lips when he hear he wince, "I didn't think you'd be this scarred."

"Some of it's from back when I was a pony, you don't get to be a taveling adventurer and farm mare without a little scarring. The rest is fom star fleet battles," Applejack turned to look at Caramel, "Look at this," she then lifted her shirt, to just where the bottom of her breasts were showing.

Caramel tried to ignore the sight of Applejack's underboob and instead focused on the long red scar the led down her ribs and to her right hi. He could see a few small cuts, "How-"

"One of Sombra's monsters. It's nothing really, but just reminds me that the armor can't protect worth crap," Applejack said pulling her shirt down.

Carmel sighed, feeling useless, "I think I'll go now and let you-"

"Wait," Applejack said, a soft smile on her lips. "Would ya mind, sleeping with me tonight. Ah kind of don't want to be alone right now and need the company."

If Caramel was any other stallion, he would take that offer as something else. For the briefest of moments he let his mind wonder. He quickly began to imagine Applejack wanting him, needing him, and raving him. A part of him wanted her to consumate their love at that moment. Caramel quickly removed the offending thought from his skull and nodded, "Sure." he then wrapped his arms slowly across her back and pulled her in.

Applejack rested her head onto Caramel's shoulders, snuggling close to him, "Hmmm, so, you really do smell like Caramel."

The stallion blushed, "Um thanks. You smell pretty good yourself," he said, as he heard the light snoring from the mare. " Goodnight Applejack, I wish I could be your strenght."

* * *

Starla looked in the mirror at herself, and began to cry. She ran her hand along the mirror reflection, at the face, trying her best to see past the sunken eyes and the almost ghostly look in her face. For the briefest of moments, she could see the beauty that was there. The woman who had won the heart of a hero, was now a ghost of her former self. She pulled away, trying to block out the frequent screams from the other rooms. All she wanted to do was try and sleep. However, that became impossible, as the sounds of prisoners in pain would haunt her or she would be afraid that the next time the door opened, Conquest would come and play with her. A sigh escaped her lips, grateful for the week break that she has had from his touch, "Good morning my sweet!" Starla's heart sank at the sound of the door and voice. "I have great news today."

"No, please, stay away" screamed Starla as she backed away to the bed, shivering.

Before she had a chance to protect herself, Conquest grabbed her shoulders and threw her to the bed, straddling her, "I thought you might want to know the great news I bring. Besides, it's been a week since I have had my favorite plaything."

Starla watched as he began to unbutton her shirt, "P-please, don't...not again, I can'-Ahhh!"

"You want to know the news?" Conquest asked, licking her neck slowly. "We have finally made our plans to attack our first city, isn't that wonderful? Later on today, we are going to attack-guess."

Starla whimpered, "No, p-please."

"Guess," he growled as he began to nibble her ear.

"Oaton?" she cried trying to ignore his nibbling.

"Nope, Vanhoover! We'll strike in a few hours, and the best part?" Conquest smiled as he slowly licked her lips, kissing tenderly. "Starfleet will show up, and everypony is going to have the first row seat to watching their 'heroes' fall. Isn't that wonderful?"

"No, it isn't. You'll kill so many people, and you'll hurt my-"

Conquest slapped Starla across the face , watching her wince in pain, "Now now, they aren't people, they're numbers. If they were people, then I would...laugh harder," As he watched her whimper, he looked at the red marks on her cheeks , "Oh, I forgot...you're still tender from the whipping I gave you last week. Well, don't worry...I won't hurt you too badly."

"T-thank you," Starla whimpered, then shivered as she felt his hand travel up her leg. "W-what are you, doing?"

"You know what I have yet to do to you?" as he watched Starla shake her head, Conquest smiled cruelly, "Fist you."

"No, don't fist me!" She screamed as felt his touch, feeling his painful action begin.

Elsewhere in the base, three of the generals sat in shock as they watched Starla's brutal rape. As Conquest began to torment her in the worst way, a feeling disgust began to overcome Dementia. She crossed her arms over her chest as she began to shiver in revulsion and rage, "I can't watch this anymore." she said, getting up an walking away.

Conquest's voice could be heard on the monitor, "_You know, we might as well try anal."_

"What is the matter Dementia?" Mysterious asked, standing up and watching her walk away. "Of all Starfleet, you hated Starla the most. I thought you would want to watch her suffer."

"Rape is still a horrible and despicable crime. I may hate the little Star with every fiber of my being, but no one deserves that. Not even her. I-I," she shook her head and walked away. "I'm going to get ready for the assault. Let me know when the boss is done with Starla."

A she walked away, Rep gulped as he watched the action take place. He felt his stomach turn as he watched Conquest scratch and punch his toy, "Y-you know, Dementia's right. I can't watch this anymore. I'm going to join her."

"Understood," Mysterious said, turning to watch the rest of the rape take place.

Conquest laughed like a madman as he continued to rape Starla, "Why are you crying? Thinking that you are betraying your love? He won't love you anymore. I think he blames you for getting yourself raped. I bet he sees you as a weak woman who should've stopped me."

"No! He won't you'll see," Starla cried as she turned her head to cry into the pillow, she whimpered, "He'll save me."

Conquest could only laugh at this as he continued his assault.

* * *

Ever since Spike and Rarity has consummated their love for one another, the purple dragon had taken to sleeping in Rarity's bedroom for the past two weeks. So accustomed was he to the white unicorn's warmth, that the absence of it that morning caused him to sit up in the bed in alarm. Looking back at the small dent where his lady had slept, he ran his claw along the spot. A small forlonging sigh escaped his lips as he got out of his bed and to where he had placed his shorts. As he put them on, he heard a strange sound coming from the bathroom. With his curiosity peaked, he walked to the bathroom and found Rarity hunched over the toilet, "Rarity!"

Rarity looked back over her shoulder, some bile still on her lips, "Oh, Spikey. I am so sorry that you caught me looking like this. I was getting some early work done on the armor, but then my stoma-ack!" her face immediately turned green and she turned back to the porcelain altar.

Without a second thought, Spike ran to her side and pulled her hair away as she began to evacuate her dinner of last night that he had made for her, "Hold on, Rares."

As Rarity finished, she looked up and smiled at her finance, "Such a gentle drake. Thank you." she leaned up to kiss him, but Spike quickly brought out a washcloth to wipe her face.

"How long has this been going on?" Spike asked, helping Rarity to her feet.

"For a few days, I guess its because of some bad food. Don't worry, I'm fine," Rarity said, walking out of the bathroom and towards her stairs. "If I continue, I'll go to the doctor."

"Ok," Spike said, watching as his mare walked down the stairs.

As this was going on, Pinkie Pie led Belle down the road of Ponyville to a small cottage that sat on the outskirts of the small villa, "Come on. It's a little further."

"Pinkie, why are we heading so far out of town?" Belle asked, putting her hand through her purple mane and brushing it out of her eyes.

"Because, there is somepony I want you to meet. He has some problems with his memory too and I thought maybe we could help him together," Pinkie said as she continued to skip along the path, nearing the door.

"But why here?" Belle as she looked around the area.

"Because Twilight arranged it, she didn't want Grand Ruler to find out about this place. So, she asked Scootaloo's dad if she could borrow it," she said as she opened the door.

Inside the house, the main living room was empty sans a small couch and a few chairs. What stood out in this room, was a light blue pegasus in a blue uniform and sitting in a wheelchair. If he heard the door opening, he did not pay attention and chose instead to look out the window. Belle stepped back in shock, "Who is-"

"Hey Ace Ray!" Pinkie said with a bright smile. "I told you that I would be bringing in some guests the next time I saw you. And look who it is, Twilight Sparkle. Ok, actually a girl who looks like Twily, has her voice, mane style, and a similar cutie mark, but isn't really her."

The stallion said nothing, which caused Belle to look at Pinkie curiously, "Pinkie, who is this stallion?"

Pinkie sighed as she looked at the stallion, "His name is Ace Ray. He was a former Wonderbolt but was kicked out."

"Did he break a rule?" Belle asked.

Pinkie nodded, "He spoke out against Starfleet. And Spitfire fired him. IT wasn't even her fault, somepony from Unicornia told her to do that. They even made plans to ruin her career if she didn't."

"What, how could they do that?" Belle asked. "And how did you know this?"

"Rainbow Dash found out," Pinkie said, looking at Ace Ray. "She was so mad about it that she took it up with Spitfire and that was when she told her about the whole thing. But, what happened next was worst." Pinkie walked slowly to the pegasus as she continued her tale. "He started to ge rowdy and down right mean. e started causing fights and little rumbles here and there, even hurt his little sister. Grand Ruler sent him to a prison planet and told us that he-he was taken over by some dark energy and me and my friends needed to work with Starfleet to cure him. It was a lie," the pink pony began to cry a little at this. "He just wanted to use our mental thingies to warp his mind and force him to think what Grand Ruler wanted him to think. We thought we were giving Ace our memories of our adventures, but it was just Grand Rulers messed up version of it. Later on, we found him in his room like this. That was when Celestia revealed the truth to all of us."

Belle gasped and held her hand to her mouth, " You mentally lobotomized him?"

Pinkie sniffled, "We were all broken up about it. I cried so much and Rainbow Dash wanted to kill Grand meanie on the spot. Celestia then told us there might be a way to save him, and Twilight decided to try it. When she died...Celestia told me to do it."

As she watched Pinkie skip to the wheelchair, she asked, "Has there been any progress in helping him."

"Well, for a while he would just moan or just stare out the window but-" a smile came across Pinkie's face, "-I have been able to make him smile when I do this." she thn lowered her head to his ears and whispered a few words. Belle watched in surprise as the beginning of a smile began to form on his lips.

"What did you say?" Belle asked.

Pinkie Pie smiled at Belle, "I am your friend."

"And that...made him smile?" Belle asked with an od look.

"Well, yeah. Sometimes it's easier to come back when you know there is someone waiting for you. I tried his sister, but he cries when he hears her voice," Pinkie said.

As Belle was about to ask more, she suddenly heard a loud beeping, "Pinkie, I think that you're needed."

"Oh my gosh!" the pink mare shouted, jumping up in the air. When she landed, she took off towards the door, "Keep an eye on Ace for me. I'll be right back, it shouldn't take me too long."

As the door closed behind Pinkie, the pegasus looked towards Belle. His eyes slowly looked her up and down as he began to whisper, "Twilight?"

* * *

Caramel woke up to the sound of a door closing. Looking over to his side, he quickly remembered the night that he had spent with Applejack, and then sighed as he saw the empty spot that once occupied the mare of his dreams. A forlorn look in his eyes, he walked over to the window and saw the orange mare running down the path that led into the town, "Be safe." he muttered under his breath.

Applejack stared determinedly as she ran down the path, adjusting her stetson as she made her way to the landing pad. Up ahead, she saw Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy standing by and waiting for the jet to arrive, "Gals!"

"Applejack, I am so glad you made it," Rarity smiled as she saw her friend. " It seems that Lighting told us to wait for a transport to pick us up. It seems that Conquest has finally made his appearance."

"About dang time," Applejack said, a light growl coming from her throat. "That ahole seemed to take forever to get ready to fight us."

"Good, I've been aching to punch his face in," Rainbow Dash said, landing next to Aj. She then smiled at Fluttershy, "So, did Ryhmey decide that you actually were part of our team?"

"Oh, he actually wanted me to stay home, but when he left I snuck out here to meet with you," Fluttershy said, looking away.

Rainbow Dash chuckled and patted the pegasus on the back, "See, we'll make you a rebel yet!"

Fluttershy squeaked in response, and Rarity walked up to the pegasus, "Fluttershy, ear, I think you should start thinking about your relationship with your husband. I know it's not my place, but I'm starting to get concerned."

"Oh, its nothing Rarity. Really, he's just being a little...concerned," Fluttershy lied, trying to hide her emotion.

Rarity sighed and turned to look up at the transport, "You know, I always wanted to see Vanhoover. Just not like this."

"Hey, where's Spike?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Rarity looked down, "I told him about the emergancy that was occuring, but for some peculiar reason, he said no. He said that I could take care of it and he would be waiting for me. I hope I didn't do anything to upset him."

Applejack put a hand onto Rarity's shoulder, "He's probabyl just tired sugarcube. OR he's confident that you can handle this." At Rarity's nodding, Applejack led the team onto the jet.

Within a few short minutes, the plane made its way to the city of Vanhoover. Once they landed, the girls stood in shock as they took in the sight of the carnage before them. The city was in flames, with several buildings crumbling and broken. The screams of dead and dying ponies could be heard over the sounds of crackling fire. Above and around them, it seemed that boars and griffons swarmed the small city, killing all that dared to fall into their sight. Upon seeing Lighting, Applejack ran to his side, "Lighting!"

"Supreme commander, Applejack. Don't forget who's in charge," Lighting said calmly, looking on at the carnage.

"Whatever," Applejack stated dismissively. "Look, we gotta get some of the guard, police, and some of your team to get the civilians to safety."

"No, we do what we have always done. We find the main threat and take them down, the minions will then run away. Unicornians are strong and they handle this," Lighting said, looking around at the carnage.

"Are you loco in the coco?" Pinkie Pie said, walking next to Applejack.

"I must agree, our usual tactics are no use here. This is a real battle," Rarity said.

Lighting growled, "I know the strength of my people! They'll be able to handle anything that is thrown at them."

Applejack stepped nose to nose with the commander, "ARE you nuts? Are you hearing those ponies out there? Are you seeing this? People are **dieing **out there and you are trying to fight some big commander? Have you been stuck with those shields for so long you have no idea what to do when they failed and you have a real fight on your hands? Mah friends could easily-"

"Your friends, are Equestrians. They lack the strength and power to be able to pull off a mass scale evacuation like this. Or need I remind you in the difference in power and strength. Now, you and the others are to follow me," Lighting began.

"Hey, no one commands my team but me," Applejack argued.

Before the two commanders could argue any further, Rhymey came out and saw Fluttershy standing next to Rainbow Dash, "Fluttershy! Tell me why, Are you here, my dear."

"I am here with my friends, Rhymey," Fluttershy said.

"If I may be curt.

You could be hurt

I do not lie

I'm afraid you might-"

"Well, it looks like the ol gang is here. How fortunate," said a female voice.

"That voice, it can't be," Buddy Rose gasped as he turned towards the sound, and looked on in horror at three figures that stood on a tree.

"No, y-you're dead," Artie said, shaking his head as he watched the three slowly climb down the tree.

"Interesting," Repstallion hissed, " You would think they would be excited to see us. It's been years after all."

Mysterious said nothing, instead focusing on the five mares of Equestria. A slight frown appeared on his face as he glared at them. Lighting did not notice this as he yelled, "How did you come back?"

"Our leader, Dark Conquest, apparently has some powerful friends. Said friend decided that he needed some powerful generals to lead his forces into battle. So he chose us," Dementia said, chuckling a little. She then looked at the group, "It seems weird to see the group so small, isn't it?"

Repstallion nodded as he stood up from a crouching position, "Yeah, I guess it is getting kind of lonely without the girl? What was her name again? Starla?"

"Yes, but Lighting would tell you all about that, wouldn't he. You would know all about _why_ she isn't here, wouldn't you?" Demetnia said, beginning to laugh.

Lighting growled, "Shut up! We are here to put down this little assault of yours and put you back into the ground where you belong." he then looked at the group standing at his side, "Stafleet, lets do it!"

The group nodded and let out an enthusiastic, "Right!"

Clenching their right hands into fists, the six stallions lifted their fist to their eye level, displaying their star insignia on their gloves, "Star-" they shouted as they placed their left hands onto the star insignia and then touched the ground with their right hand, "Fleet-" in a final move of posing, the six members thrust splayed hands up into the sky "MAGIC!"

A bright white light enveloped the six stallions, before forming into a six point star that touched each one. As each one stood in their perspective point on the star, their bodies became covered in different colored streaks of lighting. As the lighting began to subside, it left each in their own respective armor, "Buddy Rose, warrior of the flower!" Buddy softly shouted, his red armor matching the red whip in hand.

"Artie Bristles, Warrior of Art!" shouted art, twirling his brush in the air, the orange armor reflecting off the flames.

"Rhymey, Warrior of Pen!" Rhymey said, growling while his yellow armor shined.

"Dyno!

"And Myte," the two warriors said, high fiving each other in their matching brown armor. "Warriors of explosions."

Lighitng Dawn leapt back, shooting his hand into the air as his white armor shone brightly, "Lighting Dawn, Warrior of the stars! We are-"

Each member of Starfleet stood together at once, shooting their hands up in the air, "Starfleet MAGIC!"

Applejack sighed as she looked to her team, "Guess we better join in too."

"Do we have to? The phrase is so lame," Rainbow Dash groaned rolling her eyes.

"I agree, and the outfits-"

"Regulation," Applejack said, putting her hand up and said without an ounce of enthusiasm, "Harmony hour, friendship power." the other mares joined in, saying their transformation phrase without an ounce of enthusiasm or caring.

"Hmmm, I just don't think it looks right," Repstallion said, shaking his head.

"Well, I think it would benefit from the appearance of a certain pretty little mare," Dementia smirked, "Starla. Miss her, don't you Lighting?"

"Shut up!" shouted the commander as he charged at Dementia.

Rainbow Dash stepped forward, but Applejack stopped her, "Hold on sugarcube. Ah hate to admit it, but he's right, we have a job to do."

"But-" Rainbow Dash complained but was stopped by Applejack's hand.

" Look, those guys can handle the generals. We need to help the civilians," applejack looked over her shoulder. "The ones who are alive. Now, Rainbow, Ah want you to fly out there and try to get the griffons to hunt you down. You're our fastest flyer and are a master in the air combat. Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Ah want you two to go and lead whoever you can get to a shelter while we fight them."

As Pinkie an Fluttershy ran off, Rarity looked to Applejack, "What are we going to do, Applejack?"

"We get the ground forces," Applejack said, smirking as she ran into the fray. Punching and kicking the boars she could. Rarity swallow a little as she watched the boars come at her, but lit up her horn in response.

"Easy," Rarity chuckled nervously.

* * *

Dementia smirked as Lighting charged at her, waiting for him to come close. As he neared her, two griffons attacked from above and sliced into Lighting's back. This left room for Dementia to kick him in the face. Before Lighting could recover, a boar rammed into his side and into a wall. Buddy was shocked by this, and tried to use his attack, "Ros-" but as he whipped, Rep grabbed the whip in mid-flight.

"You know, I was always curious about your little shout attacks thing. Is it some sort of verbal tic or just you being dumb?" asked Repstallion as he pulled Buddy into a side kick. As the red alicorn pulled back, moaning from the kick into the chest, he was hit by a back fist from Rep. A griffon roared from behind Buddy, grabbing his head forcing him to eh ground. The griffon then began to claw at Buddy's chest, leaving deep gashes in his body. Artie tried to use his attack, but three boars began to bum rush him.

Mysterous chuckled as he began to bob and weave out of the way of Rymey's punches. A smirk came to him as a Griffon clawed the yellow alicorn's back, "It seems that Conquest was right." Ryhmey tried to breathe after a griffon punched him in the stomach, but Mysterious grabbed the yellow pony by the neck and slammed him into the ground. "When its in your favor, and one on one, you starfleet ponies fight well. But, when you face incredible odds...well." he chuckled as h slammed Rhymey down in the ground again, leaving a crater. After doing it three more times, he picked up the yellow alicorn and threw him into a group of griffons.

Lighting struggled to get back on his feet, his eyes watching in horror as his teammates got struck down one by one. Dementia chuckled from behind, "So are you going to focus your attention on me now. Or are you going to sae your friends?"

"You bitch!" shouted Lighting as he punched at Dementia.

The white unicorn grabbed his punch and smiled, "See, there's your problem Lighitng. You think the world revolves around you, you think its all about you." slowly she crushed his hand, "and you ignore those important to you. Those people aren't your friends...they're teammates. You don't care about them!" she then punched Lighting repeatedly in the stomach. Pulling him close she whispered, "And don't worry, I'll keep her alive." she then kicked him in the stomach.

With a look around the area, she watched as Fluttershy ran with a small group of Equestrians and Unicornians. A grin appeared on her face.

* * *

Applejack let out a grunt as she took a hit from a Boars punch, ducked under his hook, and delivered an uppercut of her own while elbowing one in the face behind her. Panting, she looked at the group, and put her hand to her earpiece "Gals, Ah think its time to pull out that Valkyrie mode. These guys are a little bit tougher than they appear."

"What? But that armor is clumsy," Dash said, flying ahead of several griffon soldiers.

"Ah know, but we need the extra power," Applejack said over the commlink. Concentrating, she began to summon the power of the valkyrie, and after a fe moments let out a gasp of shock.

Rainbow Dash's voice came over the comm, "Uh, AJ? I think something's wrong."

Grabbing a punch that hit her shoulder, Applejack swung the boar around and slammed him into his comrades, "Yeah, Ah can see that. Guess we'll be fighting on our own."

"Fine with me, Dash out," the cyan mare said, turning off her comm.

Applejack nodded, before letting out a scream of pain as a punch from a griffon connected with her back. Growling, she punched the bird in the beak, and delivered a punch to another boar at her side, and then shoulder rammed another boar. One boar raised his hands to hammer punch Applejack, but she stopped the hands with a grab. Grunting, she began to slowly pull apart the two hands until they separated. With a roar, she pulled the arms wide and then slammed her fists into the boar's shoulders. As the boar screamed in pain, Applejack punched the face hard. Taking a kick in the stomach, the orange mare held the leg in her grip and broke it.

A griffon roared and jumped to attack Applejack from the side, digging her claws into the mare's bicep. Applejack screamed, "Bad move!" and then grabbed the bird's beak closed and in one powerful tug, slammed her head into the bird's skull. As the bird let go, the palermo earth pony delivered a hard punch into its stomach before kicking another in the gut that tried to attack from behind. Two griffons ran at Applejack from the side and grabbed her arms. Screaming at the pain in her arms as they drew blood, the birds slammed Applejack into the ground. Struggling to get up, a boar appeared before her and bent over her helpless body. With a roar, he began to deliver blow after blow into Applejack's body. Grunting, pushing herself through the pain in her stomach and chest, she lifted up her powerful legs and bucked the boar hard in the scrotum. Before the boar could recover, she bucked him again in the chest with a satisfying crack. With a grunt, she headbutted the griffon on her left and then grabbed the next griffon on her right and slammed his head into the ground.

Panting, Applejack got back up to her feet, and then glared at the other boars and griffons. With a smirk, she adjusted her hat and waved to the gathered group, beckoning them to come after her. The group backed up as a large boar walked from the group, "Wait! Allow me. You, pony, you are good fighter."

"Thanks kindly," Applejack said, tilting her hat.

"This is why, you fight me now," the boar said, walking up to Applejack and standing taller than she was. He punched his hands together, "I want chance to break powerful fighter."

"Ya ain't gonna break me," Applejack said, getting into a fighting stance, putting her hands in front of her face.

"Many stallions say that, then they lay crying after being broken," the boar growled as he stepped back and began to charge at her.

Applejack braced herself for the charge, but was unprepared for the hit as it struck. The boar's tusk stabbed itself deep into Applejack's side. This cause the mare to scream in pain as the boar pulled out and then punched her in chest as she tried in vain to hold the wound. The boar delivered blow after blow into Applejack's chest before finally kicking her into the ground.

As she laid, struggling to get up, Applejack spat out a tiny bit of blood. Looking up, she rolled out of the way of the general boar's stomp. After a few more stomps, Applejack managed to get back onto her feet and deliver a hard straight into the boar's gut. As the behemoth leaned forward, Applejack gave an upperncut to the chest and two backfists into the schest. When she tried to slam her elbow into the belly, the boar grabbed and pulled it down. With a blood thirsty growl he slashed his tusk against her face, cutting into her cheek. Before recovering, the boar backhanded her stomach twice and then grabbed her hair and slammed her face into the ground.

Turning to lay on her back, Applejack grabbed the fist that the boar was about to deliver onto Applejack's body. As she held the hand with one arm, she slammed her free arm onto the boar's with all o her might. There was a snap as the arm broke in the limb. As the boar screamed, Applejack punched the boar in the gut and face, before she rolled back onto her feet.

The boar stood, holding his broken arm. He glared at Applejack with a death glare, before chuckling. Stomping slowly, he spun his elbow twice at Applejack twice. Both of which she ducked under. He tried a third, but faked her out and instead slammed his foot into Applejacks tigh. As she recovered, the boar drove his forearm into the orange mare's ribs. As she recoiled from the hit, the boar spun around and hit Applejack in the ribs again with his bachand. There was a loud crack as the orange pony felt her ribs break, and she began to hold her side in an attempt to catch her breath. The boar never gave her a chance as he walked behind her and slammed his elbow into her back and sent her to the ground. As she laid on the ground, panting in pain and agony, the boar chuckled t the sight of Applejack's wings. They were a 'gift' that she had earned when she became a major. Straddling himself behind her, the Boar took ahold of each wing and began to pull slowly.

Applejack could feel the slow tearing of flesh as the boar began to rip at her feathered appendages. As she felt her limbs being removed from her back, the palemno let out a bloodcurdling scream that echoed throughout the city. As each second passed, the pain from her wings being torn off seemed to get worse and worse. She could feel the blood rolling down her back in small rivulets.

After a few grueling seconds, the boar pulled away from the injured mare and held his prize in the air, "See, even their best fighters will fall to us. Come!"he commanded as he threw the wings away and walked away. "We have more to do."

"HEY!" Applejack said, standing back up. "Ah ain't broken yet!"

The boar's eyes went wide as he heard the voice, "I-I-Impossible." the boar gasped as he turned to see Applejack standing tall before him. He stepped back in fear as he watched her get ready, the cuts, the bruises, the wound along her chest, and the blood trailing from her head all became apparent. He shook his head in disbelief as he saw the determined look in her emerald eyes, despite the blood trickling down her legs from the wing removal.

Letting loose a roar of anger, the boar charged at Applejack. The mare was ready this time and grabbed him by both his tusks. The boar opened his eyes in shock and horror as she did this. Narrowing the eyes in anger, he began to try and push her back, only to find her unmoving, only causing small ditches in the ground behind her where she stood. With a powerful grunt, she began to push the boar back. Though the boar tried o push at her with all of his might, he found that she would not budge an inch. Slowly, the mare began to push the boar's head up with her strength. Then with a grunt, she slowly torw each tusk off of the boar's face. Then, she spun the tusks around in her hands and dug the sharp ends into the boar's chest and pulled him in for an headbutt. She then bucked the boar hard into the wall of a building, where he lay unmoving. applejack then looked to the rest of the group, "Who's next."

* * *

Rarity let out a scream as she was thrown through a window of a sporting goods store by a griffon. For the moment, she was glad for the tacky armor as it protected her from the worst of the blow and several of the glass shards from impaling vital parts of her body. With a small grunt, she slowly got up and used her magic to pluck some of the smaller pieces of glass from her armor, "_My these boars and griffons are a hardy lot. I can barely hurt them. If I only had an advantage, a weapon or something," _she thought ot herself as she stood, looking around. Out of the corner of her sapphire eyes, she caught the sight of something that made her smile a little.

"Come out, little pony," one Boar said, two others flanking him while a griffon took to the air. "We want to continue pla-urrk!" a wizzing arrow sound could be heard coming from inside the sporting goods store as an arrow struck the boar's knee, causing him to trip and hit the ground. The griffon tried to move and see what had happened, but two arrows flew through the air and struck his wings before he could investigate. The second boar growled as he watched his companion fall and was about to charge, but he fell to the ground after an arrow struck him in the eye.

The third boar looked down at his fallen companions and then back into the store with a face frozen in terror. As he stepped back, he watched as Rarity stepped out from the shadows, an arrow notched in her bow, "I should warn you dear," the white unicorn said, drawing her arrow, "I don't miss."

The boar screamed in a high pitched tone and ran away as fast as he could. Rarity breathed softly and let her magic pull the arrows out of the dies. Then, she reached behind and began to pull as many arrows as she could from inside the store, but stopped when she heard a noise. Turning around quickly, she found herself looking into the deep blue eyes of an old friend, "Wow, that was amazing Rarity! They were all like, 'grrr!' and you were like 'Whizz, ' and Whoos, and 'I don't miss!"

"Pinkie Pie, when did you ge-"

Rarity never had a chance to ask as the pink mare quickly bounced back into another series of comments, "and then you just went, 'aint no thing' and then 'watch me be awesome' and then 'ready for another fight'." Panting, Pinkie finished off with, "I never knew you knew how to fire an arrow."

Rarity let out a giggle as she put the bow away, "Well, Pinkie dear, I have **always **had a fascination with the art of archery," she said, pushing her hand through her hair. "The way the arrow flies, the grace of pulling back and firing, the rush of air as the arrow is launched, and the beauty of the sport. Next to fencing, its my favorite sport to enjoy. Far more than those oafish hoofball games Applejack and Dash get into. But, Pinkie, weren't you supposed to be helping with Fluttershy."

"Yeah, I was," Pinkie said, nodding. "I was able to find most of the ponies that were around the city, and I led them to a shelter. Fluttershy is watching them now, and I mainly came to get you," Pinkie said.

Rarity raised an eyebrow at this, "Why?"

"Applejack's surrounded by bad guys and we need your help!" Pinkie screamed as she grabbed Rarity by the arm and pulled her away.

"What?" Rarity screamed as she was pulled away.

As the two ponies ran off towards their friend, they were unaware of Demintia watching from above. A cruel smile crossed her lips as she watched them leave,and then turned her head towards the direction where Fluttershy led the other civilians. Closing her hand into a fist she let out a chuckle as she flew off. While in the air, she could feel a pain in her heart as the realization of what she was going to do began to wash over her, "_Those are kids down there. Children. I-I can't kill them. I won't...I'll just kill the parents and that's it." _she thought to herself as she honed in on Fluttershy.

Fluttershy was unaware of the approaching general as she helped the last little colt into the shelter. She smiled softly as she saw the group of Unicornians and Equestrians cuddlng together, keeping themselves safe. This warm feeling of helping others was ashed when she saw their horrified looks and turned around. Her jaw dropped and eyes widened in terror as she saw Dementia floating in the air before her, landing slowly, "D-D-Dementia."

As she heard the squeak from the pegasus, Dementia let out a small chuckle, "Oh, and what do we have here? The weak little pegasus all alone and unprotected," the white unicorn said, laughing with her hand to her lips. A cruel smirk came across her lips while she looked over Fluttershy's shoulder and into the shelter, "I tell you what, back away from the little civilians, and I won't hurt you. Hey...I won't even touch the children, what do you say?"

Fluttershy trembled as she took a step back, fear in her eyes. Turning to look back at the ponies in the shelter, she narrowed her eyes in determination and turned to look into Dementia's eyes, "No, I won't run away."

"What?" Dementia asked, taking a step back.

"I said I won't run away from here. I will protect these ponies no matter what," Fluttershy said.

"So, you intend to fight me?" Dementia said, bursting out into laughter, "HAHAHA, oh that is rich. The wea-"

Fluttershy interrupted with a firm, "I didn't say I would fight you. I just said I won't run, and I won't let you hurt these ponies either."

"Oh, that is rich, and I suppose you won't hurt me either?" at Fluttershy's nod, the general asked, "What kind of fighting style is that?"

"Fighting without fighting," Fluttershy said plainly as she closed her eyes and began to breath slowly.

"Oh,ain't that impressive. To bad its going to fail though!" With a loud yell, she charged at Fluttershy.

The yellow pegasus did not move as the white unicorn came closer, instead continued to breathe slowly. Her time with the animals, taking care of them, and nuturing the sick ones taught her many things. Chief among these was to wait and not to move suddenly, instead let the animal come to you. She also learned to look for signs when an animal might attack, to be sure when its ok to move closer, and when to not move. All of these lessons came into ploy as Fluttershy quickly moved to the side of the first punch delivered from Dementia. Dementia opened her eyes in shock at the quick dodge from the pegasus and tried to hit Fluttershy with a hook, but again the mare dodged the blow effortlessly. With a growl of frustration, Dementia began to deliver punch and kick at the young pegasus. Each move found itself missing its intended target.

Every blow, every attack, and every strike was dodged by Fluttershy as she began to lead Dementia away from the ponies in the shelter. As the civilians watched the battle in awe, they would later describe the fight as if a giant were trying to catch a little butterfly and failing horribly. Fluttershy continue to nimbly weave and dodge each attack from her opponent. When Dementia hit a wall, she growled, "Why?"

"Hmmm?" Fluttershy asked, flying over a kick.

"Why do you care about them? The Unicornians? Didn't they take everything from you? Isn't your life hell now thanks to what that one stallion did to you? Don't you want revenge on all of them for what they did to Equestria?" Dementia asked, watching as her punch was blocked by Fluttershy's hand.

Fluttershy stepped back and ran a finger through her hair, "No, I don't. I would never want anypony dead. No matter what they may have done to me, because I believe they all deserve a chance at life."

"No, they don't! They just see you as worthless beings who deserve nothing but scorn and hate. They despise you and see you as anything less than ponies. You are worthless to them!" Dementia screamed as she punched at Flutterhsy twice, panting from her exertion. "How can you care?"

"Because I believe everyone deserves a chance," Fluttershy began as a punch came at her. "Even you."

Dementia stopped her punch an inch from Fluttershy's nose, "You're wasting your time on that. Didn't you hear from Starfleet? I don't have a heart."

The next few words struck at Dementia, "I don't believe that. You have a heart."

As these words went through Dementia, she began to step back, "H-how can you say that?"

"Because," Fluttershy said, taking a slow step forward. "You feel. You get angry, you can hate, and you want. If you didn't have a heart, you wouldn't do these things."

"N-no, you're wrong. You're lying," Dementia yelled, feeling something hot roll down her cheeks.

"Then why are you crying?" Fluttershy said, wiping a tear from Dementia's cheek. "Why did you tell me you wouldn't kill the children. People who don't have hearts wouldn't do this, but you do. You feel, you care, and you can cry. I think you have a heart deep inside, you just don't know it yet.

Dementia began to back away, shaking, "N-no. No, no, no, **no! **You're wrong!" She took a look into Fluttershy's light blue eyes and began to back away. "What are you? What are you?! Stay away, just stay away."

"Please," Fluttershy said, walking closer. "Come with me, give up."

"NO!" Screamed Dementia as she quickly flew away.

Fluttershy breathed a sigh of relief as Dementia left. Turning around, she blushed in embarrassment when the cheers from the crowd arose behind her. She wanted to try and quell it, but a call on her comm interrupted her, "Y-yes?"

"Fluttershy, hate to interrupt you from-"

"Rarity, Ah'm fine now-OW!" Applejack yelled from the other end.

"No you're not, not Let Pinkie Dress your wounds," Rarity said, "As I was saying, darling. We need you to meet us at the fountain, Applejack has been badly hurt and needs-"

"What Ah need is new friends," Applejack said.

Pinkie called out dejectedly, "You don't mean that."

"Help. We have been trying our best, but we lack your expertise," Rarity said. "Come as soon as you can."

Fluttershy nodded and turned off her comm, "Um excuse me. Would any of you mind if you keep an eye on the civilians for me?"

A mare and a stallion stepped forward, "MY name is Blaze wing, and I'll keep an eye on everyone."

The stallion, an unuicornian, walked forward, "I'll help too."

Fluttershy nodded, "Thank you." she said taking off. She did not have the pleasure of hearing the conversation following.

"Um, Blaze?" the unicoranian said, "Listen. I have been kind of admiring you for a while and I was wondering if you would mind, after the fight, to-"

"Yes," Blaze said, with a smile. "I would love to."

* * *

Rainbow Dash let out a small grunt of exertion as she dodged another rock that was thrown from the griffons. She could feel herself getting tired, her wings straining with the effort of flying at top speed for over thirty minutes. Taking a quick glance over her shoulder, her eyes spotted the gaggle of five griffons that were following close behind her. With a quick flick of her head, she looked at small flat top building, and made her way to land on it. After landing, she cracked her neck side to side as the griffons began to surround her, "Ok, see here is the difference between me and you guys. I am still full of pep and energy from that little work out back there. You, on the other hand, aren't," she smirked at the circle, watching as they panted from the chase. "So, I am going to be nice today. I am gonna give one of you the first chance to attack me. The first one will get the glory of taking on the best pegasus out of Cloudsdale. So, what do ya say, who wants to dance?"

A black griffon growled as he charged at Rainbow Dash, his claws extended and aimed at her throat. The cyan mare moved so fast that she created an after-image before the attack could connect with her. Smirking, she drove her knee into the bird's stomach causing him to back up in pain. As he held his stomach, Rainbow Dash uppercutted his chin and exposed his neck to her elbow. Before he could catch his breath, Rainbow Dash back kicked him in the chest and sent him flying. Jumping in place for a few moments, Rainbow Dash cricked her neck, "Ok. So that was a little unfair. He barely had a chance. So, how about this?" she then picked up a can in her right hand and smiled, "When this can hits the ground, you can all come at me at once. Deal?"

As the griffons nodded in agreement, the mare with the prismatic mane threw the can as hard as she could high into the sky. While they were distracted by the sight, Rainbow Dash charged at two of them before they could see her and drove her elbows deep into their skulls. She then vaulted over the back of the fallen griffon and double kicked him in the chest. Running over to the third one, she delivered a flurry of quick blows into griffon's stomach. Before the can could hit the ground, Rainbow Dash delivered a flurry punches into the body of the last one, before running back to her starting position as the can hit the ground, "Ok, now you can attack."

The sports mare let out a hearty laugh as she looked at her fallen opponents, "See, this is why you guys fail. You need an army to take me down!" She said, as more griffons began to land onto the building, surrounding her. "Ok, Ok...that might be enough. Shame," she said, blowing on her knuckles before holding up her fists in a fighting stance, "Your friends got off light."

The griffons all charged at Rainbow Dash, claws and teeth bared. Moving quickly, Rainbow took out three with an uppercut, elbow, and roundhouse. One griffon dug its claws deep into Dash's back, causing her to yell in pain. With a yell of pain, she slammed her elbow into the face of her attacker, before roundhousing one that attacked from her right. Blocking one griffon's punch, she backhanded one behind her and uppercutted the one in front. Jumping, she did a double snap kick into one front of her; however, as she landed, a griffon slashed at her thigh and caused her to fall to the ground.

Rolling out of the way of one of their kicks to her gut, she quickly sprung to her feet. This gave on of the chance to uppercut her jaw, but his follow through was blocked by Rainbow Dash. The mare then dug her knee into his gut and side-kicked one to her left.

A roar from the sky distracted the ruble going on the rooftop, "BACK AWAY FROM HER!" screeched the voice from above as she flew into the middle of the fight, clawing one of the griffon's necks as she landed. The griffon then slashed another one's gut, and then kicked the last one into the stomach.

As Rainbow Dash watched the griffon fight, she smiled, "Hey, thanks for the save-" she paused as she caught a glimpse of the griffon's light purple tipped feathers on top of her head. "GILDA? What are you doing here?"

Straightening up her flight jacket, Gilda looked over shoulder at Rainbow Dash, "Saving your life, dweeb. What's it look like."

All animosity was forgotten as she braced her back against Gilda, "Thanks, not that I needed the help, loser." she said, chuckling before punching and kicking a few griffons that attacked her.

Gilda could only smile as she clawed the eyes out of one attacking griffon soldier. Quickly, she clawed through the necks and eyes of a few soldiers, even biting one on the shoulder, "You know this reminds me of a brawl we one time had."

"Would that be, 'booyeah we finally got out of Flight camp?' brawl or the 'Last Ride' brawl?" Dash asked with a smile.

Gilda blocked a punch and uppercutted in retaliation, "The flight camp brawl." she replied with a smile. Taking a look around as more griffons and pegasi started to land on the rooftop, she asked, "Hey Dash, wanna take this to the streets?"

"Why? We're fine here!" Dash said, punching one pegasus in the head.

"Yeah, but we're getting swamped up here, we cn't take them all!" Gilda commented, looking around.

"Fine! See down below," she then took off, leaping over the edge, followed quickly by her Griffon friend.

As they began to land, Applejack's voice could be heard over the comm, "Rainbow Dash, you need to meet us at-Ow! Fluttershy!"

"Sorry, but if you keep moving you are going to open up some of your stitches," Fluttershy said.

"Anyway, regroup with us back at Morning Glory memorial fountain. We need to think of a new strategy," Applejack said.

Dash landed and looked at the swarm of Boars, Griffons, and various ponies in front of her, "Sure thing, be there in a few secs." and with that she turned off her comm. "I am gonna run it."

"You sure?" Gilda asked, looking at Dash. "Becoming two legged didn't slow you down any?"

"Watch me," Dash said with confidence.

"Ok" Gilda said as Dash got into a running stance. "Here's how it's going to work. You bum rush them, I'll keep the fliers off your back. Got it?" At Dash's nodding, Gilda flew up and smirked, "Now, Run Dashie Run!"

In a flash, Rainbow Dash became a blue blur as she ran into the group. Gilda flew above her, keeping pace as she began to slash and bite at the airborne opponents that tried to get at Dash. On the ground, Dash began to bob and weave past the various opponents that tried to attack her. At some points, she took to the sky as she jumped over others, while some she slid under while not losing a bit of her momentum. Beads of sweat poured down slowly across her face as she ran past every opponent that even thought they could slow her down. She let out a chuckle as she cleared the group of soldiers and caught up with friends, "Hey guys," she panted.

"Slowing down sugarcube? That took ya ten seconds," Applejack asked, wincing at her movement.

Looking up, Dash let out a grumble, "Hey, you try running through an army and see-" she paused as she saw Applejack's bandages covering her body, "Oh dear Celestia. What happened to you?!"

"It's fine, just met up with some nasty competition," Applejack said, holding up her hand. Then she turned to the sound of a person landing, and then looked at the griffon next to Rainbow Dash, "Hey, aint ya that Griffon who came to Ponyville a few years back?"

Gilda nodded, "Yeah, I am. I'm here to help you guys, and I know that ya-"

Applejack interrupted, "Good, need all the help we can get. We'll work out the forgiveness later. Right now, we need to focus on our resources. How's Starfleet?"

"Not good," Fluttershy said, looking down at the fallen five. "Pinkie Pie was able to bring them here, but they are badly hurt."

"They still breathing?" Applejack asked. At Fluttershy's nodding, she positioned herself to look at the group. "Just bucking great! We're down six, outnumbered, and the main bad guy hasn't even shown up yet."

"Oh dear, what are we going to do?" Rarity asked.

Pinkie Pie walked around, "Oh, if only we had the entire group in one area, then we can beat them one at a time!"

"Pinkie, you're brilliant!" Applejack shouted with a smile.

Pinkie Pie giggled, "Well, momma always said I had the brains. What did I figure out?"

"Rares, do ya think you can fuse gems together into a dome?" Applejack asked.

"If I a had enough gems to try, yes," Rarity said.

"Pinkie, Rarity is going to use her gem locator to find as many gems as she can. Ah want you to collect them," Applejack order, watching her pink friend nod. Looking at Fluttershy, she smirked, "Fluttershy, Ah heard they got some impressive animals back at a zoo nearby. You and Ah are gonn-"

"No!" Dash argued. "You're too badly hurt!"

"Oh, hey there pot," Applejack snarked. "How many times have you been active despite ponies telling you no?"

Fluttershy stared straight into Applejack's eyes, "You are staying here!"

Applejack found herself wilting under Fluttershy's gaze, "Fine. You get the animals from the zoo, and bottle neck the idiots towards the park. Rainbow Dash, Gilda? You two handle the fliers, trick as many as you can to follow you."

"Got it," Dash said, giving Gilda a high five.

"This is going to be tough for all of you, but do me one favor," Applejack said, looking at the group of friends before her. "Don't you go and die on me!"

* * *

A griffon sat down on the sidewalk, leaning against the wall of a building, "Hey, Kevlar."

"Yeah?" the boar asked, drinking some water from a canteen as he looked on the destruction and bloodshed that littered Vanhoover.

"You think the boss is doing this wrong? I mean, do we have to kill so many ponies to take over this town?" asked the griffon, before standing up. "Isn't there a better way than all of this killing?"

"We are warriors, Geth. We fight, we kill, and we make war. Its what we do," Kevlar said, stretching.

"Yeah, against other warriors and ponies who cna fight back. These are innocents, they can't fight. When I signed up, I thought we were going to war with the best of United Equestria's soldiers, but the two past missions have us going on massacres!" Geth shouted. " I want to fight something that can give me a challenge. I want a war! I want to fight-"

" A crash of Rhinos?" asked Kevlar trembling as he began to back away.

Geth nodded, looking back at the red boar "Yeah, something lik-SWEET MERCIFUL MAGNUS!" the cheetah-eagle hybrid screeched as watched in horror at the stampeding Rhino. Quickly turning around, he took off and flew away from the stampede along with his boar friend.

At the head of the Rhino stampede, Fluttershy lowered herself to the head of the group, "Remember, Brunhilda, just lead them into the park. Try not to stomp them, please." As the Rhino nodded and winked at her, the yellow pegasus flew to the other creature forcing the army away, " and as for you Basil."

The large four legged snake creature turned his head and let out a hiss that sounded strangely like, "Yes?"

Fluttershy stared down at the Basilisk and looked straight into his eyes, "Remember, no eating, no crushing, and no stones. You are to just lead them to the park, understand?" a soft smile came to her lips as she watched the Basilisk walk away. Fluttershy mae a mental note to talk to Celestia about keeping giant monsters in zoos.

Elsewhere, Pinkie Pie ran to Rarity's side carrying a basket of gems on her back. With a small grunt, she placed them onto the pile of gems in front of Rarity, "There we are, the last of them. Just like you said where they were Rare-bear! Some of them were on some ponie-"

Rarity stopped Pinkie with a hoof and hugged her, "I know dear. I figured that some of these gems would be on dead ponies. I am sorry you had to do that, but for this to work, I need all of the gems." Turning her head to the towering mountain in front of her, she began to breathe slowly. The mountain of gems began to glow in unison with Rarity's horn as it ignited with its light blue glow.

"Rarity, whatever you're planning on doing, do it now. Me and Gilda don't know how much longer we can keep the fliers corralled," Rainbow called over her comm.

"Where are the generals?" Rarity asked.

"Can't see them, maybe they retreated," Dash commented.

"Look, doesn't matter. We can handle them when the time comes," Applejack said over the comm. "Right now, we need to hold these varmints somewhere safe. Rarity, that's your cue!"

Nodding, Rarity made her horn glow brighter and sent the gems flying off into the distance, "Time to be fabulous, my lovelies."

At the park, several of the soldiers all stopped to collect their breath after being chased by several large animals and one monster. Sweat beading down their foreheads from their running, they found places to sit and try to breathe slowly. That was when a blue light passed by the eyes of a griffon, "Hey, what-" he was interrupted by another light wizzing past him. This light was followed by another light, followed by another and another. Soon millions points of light began to pass by the group of soldiers.

"Hey, wait a minute," said a boar, his eyes wide as he watched the gems began to form a line in front of him. "They're closing us in!" he shouted to the shock and fear of the group around him. In fear and rage, they began to charge at the slowly forming barrier, each attempt stopped by a passing gem or a strong cloth.

"Amazing!" Dash said, landing next to Rarity as her horn glowed brighter.

"Thank you, Rainbow Dash," Rarity said, her fingers and hands now glowing with the same blue as her horn.

"But, aren't you worried about having enough, or them breaking through?" Fluttershy asked.

The white unicorn mare smiled as she heard her friend's question, "That is why I pulled out several pieces of cloth from the clothing stores while Pinkie searched for the gems. I then enchanted the cloth with a 'hardening' spell that I have been using in some of the dresses I make. As for breaking through," Rarity let out a grunt as a boar tried to ram through the barrier, but was bounced back. "Diamond is the strongest mineral on Equestria...they would have to be an alicorn to break it."

"Wow, awesome Rarity!" Rainbow Dash said, resisting the urge to high five her friend.

"Thank you my dear, now if you excuse me," Rarity grunted, closing her hands together to finish the large dome that formed from her work. The gem dome stood over the park, holding the army inside.

"Bravo, bravo, bra-freaking-vo! I congratulate you brave ponies of harmony," Conquest's voice echoed throughout the town.

"So, you must be Dark Conquest," Applejack said, looking around the city as she laid on the ground.

"A pleasure, dear Applejack. But, I feel like I am being rude, allow me a second," he said as a large illusionary projection appeared in the sky. The black allicorn stared into the screen for a moment before backing up, "Hello, my dear little ponies! And how has life been treating you? Horribly I suspect? Well, hold onto your hooves because it's about to get worst!"

The bearers of Harmony watched as the screen flashed to show a city in flames, "Oh my," Fluttershy said, holding onto Rainbow Dash's arm.

Pinkie fell to her knees, "W-wait, isn't that-"

"New Horn Kong, yes," chuckled Conquest as he turned the image back to him. "See, I knew that you ponies would fight to protect this little city the moment you heard that I was attacking it. So, I sent my generals and a small contingent of my forces to attack here and devastate the city. Then, about five hours ago, I took the rest of my forces and attacked the city. Now...it belongs to me."

"Bastard!" Applejack said, punching the wall.

"I take offense to that. I always thought of myself as an ahole," chuckled the alicorn. "Now, don't worry about the town. I am making this my secondary base of operations, and I promise I will take good care of it. Everyone here will either be forced into service by me and my soldiers, or put put into slave camps to help make me weapons for my army."

Lighting, who was slowly getting back up, said, "You won't get away with this. I will stop you, somehow. We are going to-"

"Wait, stop the hero speech. I know what you are going to say, and let me say that I have a barrier over the city that will stop all your pathetic little attempts to break in," smirked Conquest.

"Wouldn't anyway. Its Starfleet's rules that we don't start a fight, we merely end them. We would never launch an assault against an enemy base like you would," said Lighting, much to the rage of the others.

"Aw, that is so sweet. I am very proud of your chivalry. As a matter of fact, let me reward that with a present," with a bow, Conquest pulled back a black tarp to reveal a blue unicorn chained to a wall.

"Cookie dough!" shouted Buddy, as he began to step forward, but was stopped by Applejack.

"Oh, is that his name? I am surprised you remember him, because it seems to me that once he became useless to you, you...forgot him," Conquest said as he walked to Cookie Dough and rubbed the unicorn's chin. "He had a wife and child you know, a newborn. Not that you would care, you Unicornians have this nasty habit of forgetting former friends once they become unimportant to you."

"He is impor-" Lioghting began, but Applejack interrupted him.

"Wait, shouldn't that be 'has a wife and son?" Applejack said, before holding her hand to her face in horror.

"No, it's _had _a wife and son. Trust me, I was there," Conquest laughed.

"Monster! Do you just like killing innocent people instead fighting real challenges?" Rainbow Dash yelled, stepping forward.

Conquest smiled as he could feel Rainbow Dash's anger rise, "Oh, I love it. Besides, I've yet to meet a real challenge."

Artie looked at his old friend and shuddered, "W-what are you planning on doing to Cookie, sir Conquest. You do not need to kill him."

"Oh, but I do," Conquest chuckled. "I have to kill him, because its how I get turned on. Besides, the chance to hear you scream out his name as I do this, is too much of a temptation to pass up."

"NO!" Shouted Lighitng as he reached out for his friend, but only watched in horror as Conquest ran his hand deep into Cookie's chest.

"H-help me," whimpered the blue unicorn.

"Yo think he would be happier at this," Conquest said without a hint of remorse in his voice. "I am giving him a chance to see his wife and kid again." The black alicorn laughed as he pulled his hand out of Cookie's chest and then began to claw and slash at the unicorn's dying body, laughing in time with the dying screams of the unicorn. "I hope you finish watching, because this is going to be you later. Oh, and I am teleporting your prisoners back to me. Can't lose this early in the game can we?" he then began to laugh loudly, its tone sound like it came from the pits of hell itself.

The bearers and Starfleet stood in the broken ciry, looking on with vairous looks on their faces. Fear, depression, anger, and a need for revenge all appeared on their faces.

* * *

"Well, how is she?" Rainbow Dash asked Dr. Penny Scillion as she watched her come out from the med room. It had been three hours since they had went to Canterlot to heal their wounds and now the bearers of harmony were waiting outside the room to await news of Applejack's condition.

"Well, she need a lot of stitches and a splint, but right now she is doing fine. We needed a blood transfusion," she stepped back as the bearers all held out their arms to give her their blood. " don't worry, we had plenty of her blood type in stock. But, for right now, she's stable."

"What about her wings?" asked Fluttershy.

Penny sighed and took off her glasses to wipe them, "They were ripped off pretty badly, and the boar was througough when he did it. I'm afraid there is nothing we can do now. She is back to being an earth pony now, and I'm afraid we can not give her wings back."

Dash smirked, "At least she's alive. She hated having those wings anyway." and with that she walked away. "When she wakes up, let her know we visited."

Penny nodded and watched as the bearers walked away. As the group of four walked away from the med room and past the hallway that led to the throne room, they could overhear shouting, "You can't be serious!"

"Hey, that sounds like Gilda!" Pinkie said, skipping to the doors.

"She must be talking about her proposal to Grand Ruler and Celestia," Rarity said, as they leaned against the door.

"I am sorry about this, miss Gilda," Celestia's voice could be overheard in the echo. "But my husband is very-"

"Stupid!" Gilda shouted. "Look, I am just proposing an alliance between my gaggle and your nation! Not all griffons were ready to sign up with Conquest, hell a lot of us wanted to stand on our own without help from the ahole. Most of us are disgusted with what is going on and want to help our neighbors in the war."

"For the last time, Gilda, we will stand on our own! We have Starfleet, and that is all we need. We do not need your help or any other nations," Grand Ruler said, shaking his head.

"No one stands alone," Gilda said simply.

"What do you know, you are not a pony. You are ust a griffon like the others. We ponies have been able to win in the past few wars before and we will do so again. Now, go," Grand Ruler said.

Gilda raised her claw to object, but saw the look in his eyes. With a frustrated growl, she turned and stormed out of the throne room, passing by the bearers as she did. Rarity touched Rainbow Dash's arm and nodded to the griffon. With a confirming nod, Rainbow Dash flew towards her old friend, "Hey Gilda. Sorry that Grand ruler is such an ahole."

"Really? Didn't notice, " Gilda snarked. "What do you want?"

"I want you to live with me for a bit," Rainbow Dash said, flying alongside her firend.

"Didn't you hear them, they don't want me here," Gilda objected, before feeling a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't care! _I _want you here," Dash said, looking into the eyes of her friend. "I don't want Gilda the fighter, the bully, or anything like that. I want Gilda my friend"

Gilda looked to her friend's hand and then back into her friend's magenta eyes, "Something. I'll be there tonight."

True to her word, Gilda made her way to Rainbow Dash's house that night. Her eyes widened at the sight of the pad that her friend had made for herself, "Wow Dash," the griffon said as she walked inside. "When you decided to live on your own, you really amped it up."

"Yeah, what can I say," Dash shrugged as she led Gilda into the living room of her house, taking some of her friends bags, "when I live, I live big. Oh, and don't trip on Tank!"

Gilda arched an eyebrow at this and felt a nudge on her leg. Looking down, she found a tortoise nuzzling her leg and looking up at her with a smile. The lion hybrid smiled and patted the terrapins head before walking to the kitchen, "Hey, got anything to drink?"

"Yeah, got some apple family cider in there," ash said. "The hard stuff too."

Gilda went to the fridge and pulled out two cans. After walking back and popping her can open, she looked to her friend, "So, I saw a ring on Flutters' finger. So I guess you finally stopped b eating around the bush and finally told that gal how you feel."

"That ring isn't mine. I didn't purpose," Dash dismissed with a sad sigh, popping her can open and taking a slow drink.

Gilda spat out what she was drinking as she sat down, "Wait, what?! You mean, Rainbow Frakkin Dash, the most brash and arrogant pegasus around, hasn't told Fluttershy how she felt? And let someone else marry her? Who was it? That marshmallow? The pink one?"

"The unicornian, Rhymey," growled Dash as she took off her shorts and sat next to her friend.

"And not even married to an Equestrian," Gilda shook her head. Slowly she took another drink, "I can't believe this! You take on dragons like nothing, make sonic booms, and you can't even tell the mare that you love your feelings? You have loved that mare since puberty! You told me that you have had wet dreams about her, she was your _first _wet dream!"

"Hey, don't tlk to me about nervousness," Dash said, taking a quick drink of her booze. "I remember on our first bar hop together. You were all like 'Dashie, we're sixteen. Are you sure we should be doing this?' 'Dashie, we should head back.' I was the one pretending to be drunk in order to mess with those pedos, remember."

"My point exactly!" Gilda said. "You should be married and considering adopting by now."

"It isn't that simple. What if she didn't feel the same way? I couldn't risk my friendship like that. What if it created a riff and ruined our harmony, and we couldn't fight together. Then we couldn't protect twi-Equestria," Dash said. With a sigh, she looked to her window, "Besides, its all useless anyway. She's married now."

"Does she love him?" Gilda asked.

"Well, they're married so-"

"Doesn't matter. Does she love him?" Gilda asked.

Rainbow Dash looked away for a moment and then sighed, "ITs complicated. The stallion that is with her right now, was different than when they were dating."

"Then all the more reason for you to step in, sweep her off her feet, and show her there's something better," Gilda said, crunching her empty can on her forehead.

"And what if they work it out? What if she is really determined to fix things? I can't just tell her I love you. She shouldn't be forced to chose between her vows and me, no matter how I feel. It would," she shuddered, "destroy her. I can't do that to her."

Gilda walked away and then back with another can, "So, you just going to wait."

Rainbow ash nodded her head and drank a little more. With a groan she looked up to the ceiling and said, "What are we doing? Sitting here and moping over lost loves like a couple of sissy teens. One of my best friends is here now. I say, let's pop open a few brews and talk over everything that's been going on in our lives lately."

"I'll drink to that!" Gilda said, chugging her current drink.

* * *

A cream coated mare with a candy cutie mark looked down at the small group of refugees that had taken up residence in her home. She smiled softly and shook her head, letting her two toned mane bounce along with her shake as she began to walk up her stairs. With a straightening up of her apron, she called out, "You know Lyra. I hope Trixie is right and her family can find a home soon. I don't know how mu-" the mare stopped as she watched her wife put on a black robe. "Oh no, please don't tell me."

Lyra, a mint green unicorn, sighed and nodded, "Yeah, just got the call from Trixie. She they're ready for me to join up with them. I'm sorry Bon-Bon.

"It's all right," Bon-Bon said, walking to her lover and taking her by the hand. "Its your duty, I can understand that."

"You ok with me being a member of Luna's rebellion?" Lyra asked, her golden eyes looking into Bon-Bon's blue.

Bon-Bon smiled and ran her hand through Lyra's green and white mane, "Hey, Sweetie-drops remember," she said, pointing to herself. "Former monster hunter an all that?

"Yeah, I know," giggled Lyra as she kissed Bon-Bon on the lips gently.

"Now go, save the world and bring Equestria back to what it was," Bon-Bon said, tilting her head to the window. "Then maybe, we can admit to being married again. We don't have to hide it anymore."

Lyra nodded and kissed her lover deeply, letting her hand run through the earth pony's blue and pink mane. Her hand ran along her lover's spine, trailing up and down it as their lips continued to dance with each other. Lyra pulled away, "I, uh, better get going before I take an hour longer than I need to."

"Lyra, love," Bon Bon winked seductively, "It would be more like five hours."

Lyra nodded, and quickly left through the window of their bedroom. When she landed, she saw a purple unicorn waiting for her, "Where's Trixie?"

"She's getting Raindrops," Spark said, walking away from the house with LYra in tow. "Apparently there has been some complications."

To emphasise her point, at that moment, a jasmine coated pegasus punched out a member of Starfleet's guard, "So, to reiterate, I am sorry for getting mad and making this harder than it needed to be."

"You broke a guard's arm in several places!" Trixie yelled as she used a magic bolt to daze another guard.

Raindrops ducked under a blade aimed at her head, her light blue mane getting cut, "He laid a hand on Snails. I had to protect my brother."

As Trixie finished the last guard, she growled, "And Luna, our princess and your boss, told us to not make any sudden moves until we were all gathered."

"Yeah, but I couldn't let them take Snails to one of their 'fixing' camps. I know what they do to ponies there," shuddered Raindrops. "I would never let that happen to my brother."

Trixie put her hand on Raindrops shoulder, "Hey, we all know that. Most of us are doing this to save those we care about. Remember the meeting?"

"Hey, I was there when Luna gathered all of us and told us why we were picked," Raindrops said, getting her black cloak. "I also remembered why we need to leave it ll behind. I just," she sighed as she put her cloak's hood over her head, "wish I could tell him."

"Hey, you told Cloud Kicker, that is the important thing. Now, come on," Trixie said, smiling, "Lets go and regroup with the others."

Quickly, Raindrops nodded and ran after her teammate.

* * *

In Starla's slave quarters, Dementia stood over the sleeping form of the Starfleet member. In her hand, she held a dagger, "That little pegasus is wrong. I don't have a heart," Dementia growled, lifting her dagger above her head, poised to strike. Growling, she looked down at the shivering and whimpering form of her enemy. With a quick thrust, she slammed her dagger into the pillow next to Starla's head. Then, with a soft smile, Dementia ran her hand through the hair of Starla and kissed the unicorn's forehead. The she tucked the Starfleet member in and walked way, muttering to herself, "She's wrong, there's no heart in me...none at all."

* * *

You know that feeling in you right now? Yeah, you just read 14K words. Congratulate yourself, and have a long drink.

Ok, a lot to talk about this chapter. This chapter, no, the fight with Applejack and the boar was the first indication that I wanted to turn this fic into a published story, rather than just keeping it in my head. Because ti was here, where I felt like it wasn't just a bunch of sex and rape, but an actual story wityh characters, heroes, and everything else that told me to actually write it. That it was more than just a fix fic, but a story I wanted to share with all of you.

Changes: Lyra and Bonbon weren't taking care of anypony at the time and Raindrops didn't have a scene. Who is Raindrops in the show? Well, in the episode with Pinkie Sense, she is the pegasus that helps out Derpy with the delivery. See, I love the Lunaverse and wanted to do a tribute to that. Fluttershy was actually going to kick Dementia's tail, showing how awesome she could be. But I chose to make her a pacifist because I felt that was more in chaacter and made the action unique. Starla was going to get raped by Dementia at least one point, but as I started to make Dementia more and more of a character, I deleted it. Ace Ray was also going to be in the next chapter. Gilda and Rainbow Dash also had a very rough sex scene together, but I cut it out because it didn't flow. The censorship on this one was brutal!

Notes: The transformation seqwuence was added to the story because we never got a proper one for Starfleet. I figured since this is the last time we will see them morph in story, then I will give them one sequence. This will the lst time you see it, sorry. I apologize for not giving Pinkie any love during the war scene, she is just so hard to write a fight for! I mean Rarity, Archer or fencer (the archer was based on a particular fanart that I love) AJ hand to hand, Dash speed, Fluttershy fighting wihtout fighting, and Twilight is magic. Pinkie, the closest I got is Jackie Chan!

Next time: we are going to slow down as we check in on Rarity. Why was she sick this morning...;)

Ps. I know, Mykan is uploading season five of Starfleet as we speak...irony huh? Don't worry, nothing there happens here.


	6. Hopes for the rising tomorrow

You failed, and comfort means SQUAT

"Morning to UNITED EQUESTRIA and All who live in it," the scratchy voicy called out from the radio. Her lively and upbeat voice matched perfectly with the music that closed out the theme that played, "And you are listening to K-COLT, the freest and baddest station in the land. I am your sexy and talented host, DJPON3 and with me is the lovely and drop dead goregous grum, Octavia!"

The upper class voice that responded, gave off an air of repluse at being called a grump, "Yes, thank you for that introduction Vinyl."

Vinyl seemed to ignore the sarcasim in her friend's voice as she continued, "No problem, Tavi. Now, we will be our show with some updates on the war front and it aint looking good folks. Since the war began two weeks ago, it has been hit after hit against us. Conquest as struck city after city, leaving rubble and ruin in his wake. What towns aren't razed to the ground are right now under his control."

"When asked about a counterattack plan or what seems to be his strategdy," Octacia said, sighing, "Grand ruler had this to say."

"Oh, I am going to love this," Vinyl grumbled.

"'We are positive he has no plan and that he has stayed true to what all villians have fallen for. Predictability, we will remain strong against him.' and when asked about help from the other nations he added 'We are united Equestria, we will stand strong and proud like we always have. We will not lower ourselves to requesting for help from other nations."

"Essientally saying that he has no idea and we are alon in this," Vinyl grumbled. "Sadly, the commander Lighting Dawn had echoed similar statements, 'We are Starfleet, and we will protect the ponies that we care about.' Wich will be news to the ones we lost since they have failed to save even one city. To counter the stupid, Queen Celestia had stated 'His pattern of attack seems to be moving in a circular pattern along our boarders. I believe his assualts are an attempt to close us off and isolate us. When he has blocked us off, he will be moving inward to the inner towns and settlements.'"

" To go along with her statement, Lt. Applejack has stated, 'Ah know it looks rough out there, and it is. But, don't be scared, Ah promise we will do all we can to stop more towns from being taken. In the meantime, pray for those families you lost.'" Octavia read form the paper.

"And I just want to add-look guys and gals, I know there are rules that he set up for you all. I know you are told to hide in the barriers and bunkers, but they don't work anymore! The enemy knows how to bust them and they will kill you. So, I say, if you see a boar coming at you...kick his ass! Look, we may not have all of that training and strength, but we are strong where its important, and i say its time we showe that strength. You may not win, but you can make those boars have to pay for some hefty medical bills."

"You make it sound so simple Vinyl," Octavia siad warmly.

Vinyl chuckled, "Its how I see it. Now, how about instead of depression, we have some awesome music tostart the day.

Rarity turned up the music to let it play as she turned back to her sewing machine. While it may not have been as strenuous as farmwork or as fast as being an acrobat, being behind a sewing kit excited her all the same. There was a smile that smeared across her lips as she went to work on her latest creation, watching as the thread and fabric became one under the machine's rhythmic pounding. Sparing a quick look to her mannequins, she began to frown slightly as she looked at the funeral garb that she had made. While Starfleet ept her away from her workplace, she still would come and make outfits when she could. However, it seemed that every other day, she would get a family member asking for a black outfit. It pained her to turn her beautiful work into a memorial service.

Turning back to her work, she wiped a tear that she did not realize had rolled down her cheek and focused. This was when a familiar sensation began to rumble in her belly, "No, not now!" she moaned as her pale coat began to turn green. Running away from her workplace, she took to the bathroom and quickly emptie her stomach of the dinner that Spike had made her the night before. After paying tribute to the porcelain altar, the unicorn lifted her head up to look in the mirror, "All right, enough is enough! I am going to the doctor right now!"

* * *

Rarity sat in the hospital room, scanning over the white room with her dark blue eyes. The truth was, she wanted to find something to take her mind off of being in a hospital at that moment. She always felt a little nervous about being in the waiting room of such a place, whether it was because they were always so plain or it was the lack of anything to make it stand out. Leaning back, her mind took her back in time to another reason as to why she was afraid of hospitals...

"_But why daddy? Why can't I see my new sister, and where's mother?" young Rarity asked._

"_Your mom and little sister just had some problems in the delivery. Don't ya worry none, they'll-" he paused, a tear rolling down his cheek, "be fine."_

She let loose a groan as she shuddered and went back to her wondering, "Thank Celestia that both Sweetie and mother came out of it alive," Rarity whispered to herself. Turning her head, she saw a small magazine lying on the table and picked it up. Running her fingers along the cover, she put on a tearful smile as she read it.

**Latest fashions! Lt. Twilight Sparkle talks about her best dresses.**

Rarity couldn't help but sigh contently as she looked at her friend dressed in the outfit that she had made. It was a little plain, but it helped to show off the bookish alicorn's features perfectly. A faint chuckle came to the fashion girl as she remembered how long she worked on that dress to make it look spectacular," Miss Belle?" called the receptionist. When Rarity looked up, the white unicorn nodded, "Nurse Redheart will see you now. The tests are done."

Rarity nodded and put away the book. As she walked in, she was grateful that Nurse Redheart stood her ground on retaining her position in the hospital. Not that she didn't trust Penny Scillion, but she was the type of girl that believed in staying with the doctor you knew and trusted. Sitting on a chair across from the white earth mare, she sighed, "So, what is it miss Redheart? Do i have some sort of horrible disease that I can never overcome? A heart condition? A virus?"

"No, you aren't sick," giggled Redheart at Rarity's theatrics. "Unless...you count being pregnant a sickness."

This news caused Rarity's jaw to drop, "I-I-I...what?"

"Congratulations, Miss Belle," Nurse Redheart said, holding out her hand. "You are going to be a mother. See?" and then she brought out a small picture that she had took, "There is a little heart beat, and the beginnings of little legs and arms."

Rarity sat there in shock as she looked over the evidence, her voice caught in her throat. When she found her voice again, she began to cry a little, "I-I'm pregnant. I'm really pregant!"

"I suppose you might want to tell the father?" asked Redheart, smiling a little.

"Oh yes, yes I do! I want to tell the world, I want to tell the love of my life, my friends! Oh, this is the most wonderful of news!" Rarity cried out.

Redheart giggled and began writing on a piece of paper, "I understand your enthusiasm, miss Belle. I am going to let you go, but I want you to come by three days from now for a prenatal check up. You know, so we discuss things like what to do and how to be healthy."

"I know, Redheart. My mother told me some of these things when she had Sweetie Belle," Rarity smiled. "Oh, this is wonderful!" she exclaimed as she hugged the nurse and walked out of the building. The big grin never leaving her face, she let out a mirthful laugh as she fell back onto a nearby bench.

The white unicorn began to breath a little softer now as she laid her arm over her forehead, watching as the clouds rolled above her in the sky. Trying her best not to giggle when she saw some of the the pegasi mold clouds into shapes that looked vaguely baby related. Hearing some ponies talk, she turned her head to look at a passing by family. A little girl held onto her mother's hand while the father pushed a baby stroller along the road. For the briefest of seconds, she thought that she saw herself and Spike in the next few years. Reaching out with her right hand, she pretended to pat the child on the head and sighed contently. Then she heard a sob from behind her. Looking over the back of the bench, she saw a sight that made her heart sink and destroy her otherwise happy mood.

"There there, mam, it will be o-"

The mare in black yelled, "Don't say that! It will never be ok! My husband and son are dead...it will never be ok again."

As Rarity watched the weeping mare walk away from the hospital, she sank back into her seat with an uncomfortable moan. Her mind quickly reminded herself that she was in the middle of a way, any one of them could die at that moment. Looking down, she rubbed her belly gently in thought, "Do I really want you to be born now, in a war?" she asked herself as she began to ponder.

* * *

"Rarity, my lady? I'm home!" Spike said as he walked into the boutique. "Sorry for keeping you waiting but Belle needed help moving into the treebary and I knew that place better than anypony." As he closed the door, he noticed the lack of Rarity or noise from inside her workroom. With a quick look down at the ground, he saw rose petals and sapphires leading from the front door to the stairs and up. A look of lust and hunger came to his lips as the significance of each quickly came to his mind. It was all he could do to stop himself from ripping his own clothes to shreds and run up the stairs to take advantage of his lady that await him.

Instead, he chose to slowly strip his clothes from his body as he took his steps up the stairs. A low chuckle came from his lips as he walked to the top of the stairs and to his bedroom, and smiled lustfully as he caught sight of his prize.

Laying on the bed was Rarity, wearing a dark-violet nightgown that helped to empathise her breasts. She had her legs draped over one another, hiding her see through panties. As she laid before her lover, she slowly ran her hand along her stomach and to her lips, "Want to open your present, my dashing knight?" asked Rarity with a husky voice.

Nodding, Spike walked onto the bed and laid her onto her back. Leaning in, he kissed his love softly on the lips and began to rub her legs, "Oh, Rarity...you are so beautiful."

"Thank you, my love. However, I think you should open my robe to see something special," Rarity blushed, as she ran her hand along Spike's pecs.

Curiously, Spike did so, pulling the nightgown apart at her stomach to reveal the white belly. What he saw made him pull back in shock. Written, in blue frosting on her stomach, were the words '**Baby on board**'. Spike let out a gasp before stuttering, "W-w-wait, does that mean. Are we?" When she nodded, Spike wrapped his arms around his lady and kissed her deeply.

Moaning a little, Rarity returned the kiss n full, running her hands along his scaled chest. After a moment, she pulled away and smiled, "Yes, Spike my love. I am pregnant with our baby." removing her hand, she placed it on her stomach and sighed contently.

Spike then caught a glint of something in Rarity's eyes, "MY lady, are you all right?"

Rarity sighed and turned away, sitting on the be with her legs over the side, "Its just that, while i am happy to be with child, I am so afraid."

"Afraid?" Asked Spike as he looked over her shoulder.

"I am afraid of bringing a baby into this war, of letting it be born in such harsh times. Conquest, he is one of the more powerful foes we have eer fought! And they need me more than ever. If i see this through to term, then I will be responsible for weakening my friends strength. If they were to die because of my selfish action," tears began to well up in her eyes, "I will never forgive myself."

"Does this mean that you want to abort it?" Spike asked with a shudder.

Rarity nodded, "I have thought about it, really. But, do I have the right to do it? This baby maybe the only thing I have of you to remember by, if the worst were to happen. We conceived this child before we even knew that we were at war, it didn't asked to be conceived around this time, it doesn't know. W-what if the war ends tomorrow or next week? I will have aborted the child for nothing," tears began to flow down her face, "and what if there is a complication? I could die, or my uterus could be ruined forever, or who knows what else! I might lose my ability to have children forever, and it might be all for nothing!"

Spike watched as Rarity put her face into her hands and began to cry. Reaching over to her, he wrapped his arms around her, "Rarity...no matter what you choose," he whispered in her ear as he pulled her close, "I will be there for you."

"Oh, Spike,' Rarity said as she rubbed her face into Spike's chest, "Hold me tonight. I just need to feel someone close."

"Sure thing, my love," Spike whispered.

* * *

"Ya know why rarity and Spike wanted us to come to Sugar Cube Corner?" Applejack asked, looking to her fellow companions.

Rainbow Dash shrugged, "Maybe it's got something to do with why we haven't seen her in three days."

"Well, Spike did say she was hard at work on your new armor," Belle said, following the group.

Pinkie was about to say something else when she opened the door to her home. As she looked in and saw Rarity, her eyes opened wide in shock, "Oh, my Celestia...You're pregnant!"

Rarity smiled, "My friends we have something import-Wait, you knew Pinkie?"

As Pinkie Pie ran to hug her, the party pony rolled her blue eyes and said, "Rarity, i was around Mrs. Cake when she had the twins. I have hosted thirty baby showers, I know what a pregnant mare looks like. You have certain little signs."

"Signs?" Rarity asked.

"Yuppers! Like you look at other ponies kids and you sigh contently thinking about your own kid," Pinkie said, as Rarity sighed when she saw Pumpkin walking through the house. Smiling, she added, "You take small looks at your boyfriend, knowing that he and you made something special. And you will sometimes just smile for no good reason."

"Well, i don't think i do all that," Rarity said, looking back at Spike and smiling at him. Turning to look at her friends she said, "It's true...I'm pregnant!"

Fluttershy opened her eyes wide and smiled as she flew to her friend and gave her a gentle hug, "Oh, Rarity, I am so happy for you both. Congratulations."

"Thank you Fluttershy. I am a little surprised that I am the first of the six of us to have a child on the way," Rarity said, looking to Fluttershy's eyes.

Rainbow Dash gave Spike a high five, "Nice job Spike! Not engaged for a year and already put a bun in the oven!"

Spike let out a chuckle and blushed at the compliment, "Um, thanks."

"I may not have known your Twilight Sparkle, but I can say this, i think she would be happy for the both of you," Belle said, hugging each one.

"Thank you all," Rarity said with a smile, and then looked to where Applejack stood. She saw how the earth mare stood with arms crossed and eyes narrowed, "Applejack, what is wrong?"

"Are you sure about this, sugarcube?" Applejack asked, putting one leg over the other. "A baby is a big responsibility, and it's going to take a lot out of you. You won't be able to be with us."

Rarity sighed, "I won't lie, I did have a long time to think about all of this. Me and Spike spent the last three days talking about it. We argued, we discussed, and we even broke up at least three times. But, after discussing it, I decided that yes...this is what I want to do. i want this baby more than anything."

A soft smile went along Applejack's lips as she walked over to Rarity and hugged her friend close, "Then Ah couldn't be happier for you, Rarity. It's just...going to be hard fighting out there without you."

"Oh, don't worry," Rarity said, shaking her head. "I don't know how,but I WILL find a way to fight by your side still. I will not abandon any one of you."

"And even if you can't, i'm sure we'll be fine with the dragon knight over here," Rainbow Dash bragged.

"That's the other announcement," Spike objected. "I'm not going to fight with you anymore."

"What?" exclaimed the group.

Spike sighed, "Don't get me wrong, guys. Fighting by your side for this past year, has been great! Its been a blast standing by your side and fighting the demons, but I have been doing a lot of thinking. All of this, fighting with my life on the line and battling to protect others and knowing that if i fail, somepony could die? IT's not me, it isn't who I am," he sighed and looked towards Rarity. "I am a defender, a protector. I am the guy who stays behind and makes sure that you guys have a home to return to. And you know what? I am ok with that. Someone has to be around to make sure that Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo are safe. There has to be someone to protect the homestead, and I can be that dragon."

There was a silence in the room for a few minutes, until Rainbow Dash stepped forward and gave him a hug, "We're gonna miss ya, big guy."

"No you won't," Spike said, tearing up a little. "You'll have each other like you alway will."

"We're gonna miss ya," Applejack said, hugging the drake.

"I will too," Spike said.

"What did you do with the armor?" Fluttershy asked.

Spike smiled back at Rarity, "I gave it to Rarity. She is going to use it in making the new armor."

Belle smiled and hugged Spike, "I think you are doing the right thing."

"Thanks," Spike said softly.

"Hey, what are we doing being all mopey?" Pinkie asked. "this is a party! Let's go ahead and have a congratulations-Rarity-for-being-pregnant-and-to-Spike-for-finding-his-true-destiny-party!"

The mars in the roo all smiled at Pinkie, unable to disagree with the request.

As the party rolled on, Belle walked over to Rarity and took her aside, "Miss Rarity, I think i have a solution to your 'problem."

Rarity arched an eyebrow at this, "And that would be?"

"Well, i found this book..."

* * *

Two days later, and Applejack and Rainbow dash found themselves outside the door to the boutique, "So, what do ya think this surprise is/'

"Maybe its that armor, she has been working on it for years," Dash grumble, only to get nudged from applejack.

"Aw you big baby, it ain't been that long," Applejack rolled her eye. "IT's only been a month."

"Yeah, but it feels like forever," Dash grumbled as she saw Rarity standing there. craning her head to the side, she asked, "So what's the suprise?"

"That there are two of me," Rarity said appearing from behind the door, the other Rarity standing still. As the two mares let out gasps of shock, Rarity happily skipped over to the other standing Rarity, "Lovely isn't it?"

"What is it?" Applejack asked, lightly tapping the second rarity.

Rarity giggled at the touch, and then pointed to the still standing Rarity, "This, dear friends, is a homoculous. It's made thanks to Zebra magic."

"Zebra...you mean Zecora helped you with this?" Rainbow dash asked.

"Yes, she made it with clay and bark and its infused with my magic," Rarity said, indicating her glowing horn. She then began to move its arms and legs,"It moves when I do, and i see and hear what it does. IT's magically linked to me."

Applejack looked on in amazement, "So, it won't hurt you at all?"

"Well, not physically," Rarity said, turning off her horn. As the doll crumbled to the ground, she began to sway a little, "It does drain my magic a lot and leaves me a little weak. Not enough to harm the baby, mind, but enough that I can't move for a while. Also, if it dies, i will feel quite a bit of psychic feedback."

"Ok, that sounds dangerous," Dash replied.

Rarity stood up, "Its not, actually. Zecora says zebras used these to help in dangerous areas where zebras can't reach in an emergency. The pshyic feedback is closer to getting a bad headache than anything else."

"This is fantastic rare," Rainbow Dash said, smiling.

Applejack shook her head, "Ah don't know, are you sure putting a strain on your magic won't hurt your baby?"

"Well, I won't know until I speak with Nurse Redheart about it," she then looked up at a nearby clock. "Speaking of which, I'm late! Spike said he would meet me outside the hospital." With that, she got up and ran out of the building to the Ponyville general.

After a few minutes, the white unicorn and her lover found themselves sitting in front of the desk of Nurse Redheart, hearing all of the details of the baby. Rarity began to giggle happily as she pointed to the magically created ultrasound, "Look at it Spike, isn't it adorable."

Spike smiled as he ran his claw along the photo, tracing the tail and claws, "Wow, thats...thats my, i mean, our, I-"

Redheart smiled softly, "As you can see, the baby is developing quite nicely. You can even see its claws and tail."

"Claws? um, I don't have to worry about it-"

"No, you won't. Cats don't claw their mother's wombs right," Nurse Redheart said with a smile. She then sighed and rubbed her forehead with her fingers, "To be honest, miss Belle, I am truly guessing on some parts of the fetus's development. Kirins are such a rare breed here in Equestria. Even in the dragon areas of Fillydelphia don't have that much on kirins or how they grow."

As Spike heard this, he put a claw to his chin in thought, "So, if i could get somepony to help out-"

"It would be a great help, she could help Rarity with some of the more complicated parts of the pregnancy," Redheart smiled at Spike. At this, Spike nodded and walked out of the door, "Where are you going?"

"To get some backup," Spike said, smiling.

It took a few hours for said backup to arrive as the purple drake and his lady waited outside of the boutique for the arrival, "Spike, dear, just who on earth is this help that you got?"

"You'll see," Spike said, winking back at Rarity as she drank her strawberry milkshake. Looking up at the sky, he smiled brightly as he waved at a distant dot, "Oh, there she is. MINA!"

"Mina? Her?" Rarity growled, a pang of jealousy creasing her brow.

"Spike!" shouted a light brown dragon as she flew to the ground, wrapping her arms around the drake's neck. Giggling, her pink hair flapped about as she hugged her friend, "It's so good to see you."

"Spike, precious scales," Rarity hissed as she got out of the chair. "Who is this...is there something that I have not been told?"

"Oh, forgot," Spike chuckled as he put a hand behind his head. "This is Mina, a friend of mine. We met at a comic con in Fillydelphia a few years ago."

"Just, a friend?" asked Rarity with an eyebrow arched.

Mina looked to Rarity and then back to Spike before gasping, "You think I-that me and Spike would-Hahahahhahahahahhahahahahahahhahaha! Look your boyfriend is cute and all, but he really isn't my type."

"Oh so you're a les-"

"Ponyphile, yes. I prefer them with hooves and a little tail," Mina quickly interrupted. Smiling she leaned in and asked, "So, you wouldn't happen to know any cute single stallions here?"

Rarity blushed at her assumption and let out a sheepish chuckle, "Oh, I am so sorry, I thought that...nevermind. Spike says that you could help me know more about my pregnancy? How?"

"Well, my uncle married and had a baby with this one mare that visited Filly once. I think her name was Suri Polomare or something," Mina said, thinking back. "I was there for the entire pregnancy and can definitely give you a few pointers. Oh, this is so exciting, I so love seeing little pony babies and kirins, they are so cute! So, want a few pointers."

"Um, sure," Rarity said, shocked at the speed that Mina had started talking, "Spike, be a dear and get us drinks."

Spike put his hands on his hips, and stared at the girls, "No way. This is my baby too you know. I have as much of a need to hear this advice too."

"Ok, i guess you will be fine as we talk about lactation, womanly issues, increased mammary size, leaking, and-" Rarity giggled as her talking was interrupted by the sound of Spike running away. Turning to face Mina, Rarity asked, "So, what kind of advice can you give?"

"Well, first of all, you'll be experiencing weirder cravings that what pony would normally get," Mina began.

Rarity cracked her head to the side, "Weirder?"

"You'll start wanting diamonds, as in eating them," Mina said, much to Rarity's horror. "Don't worry, its natural. Also, expect to have just a wee bit worse mood swings than usual. Then when the baby is born, her desire for milk will still continue after her teeth came in."

"What?" squeaked rarity as she covered her chest.

"Don't worry, just start mashing up some diamonds and you'll have it," Mina said as Spike came back with drinks. "Of course, then you have to deal with-"

* * *

As the pony and two dragons began their talk of the future and the incoming arrival, life seemed to be heading on a new course for another pony. As Fluttershy found herself standing in front of the door of her husband's family home, "Now remember, First impression. That is the most important lesson," Rhymey said, straightening up his outfit.

"Yes dear," Fluttershy barely muttered, keeping her head low and out of sight. She knew what 'first impression' truly meant. She was to shut up, and be seen not heard. She let out a sigh as the next few minutes seemed to happen without her. The door opened, and Ryhmey's family welcomed them both into their house. For the next several minutes they would talk and ll she would do is nod to their questions. When it came time for introductions, she would become less of a pony and more of a statue. Deep down, she continued to feel less of a pony and just a trophy wife for Rhymey.

The demure pegasus let out a sigh and looked out the window. Across the sky, she could see Cloudsdale in the distance, shining like a beacon for safety. There was a small smile as she began to play with the idea of leaving, "_Come on, Fluttershy, leave." _an imaginary Rainbow Dash said, smirking. "_They hardly even know you're here. Just sneak out of the window and go home."_

"Oh no, i couldn't," Fluttershy shook her head. "They woul-"

"_Fluttershy, they don't care. Now, just come out the window and get to Cloudsdale. Come on," _the illusionary Rainbow Dash said, holding out her hand. "_I'll take you."_

Without saying a word, Fluttershy took the illusion's hoof and went out of the window. As her shoes hit the soft ground outside, Fluttershy took a deep breath, allowing the cold night air to hit her lungs. For a few short seconds, she just let the night blow through her hair and wings bringing with it the soft sounds of the evening. She giggled soflty as she heard the mice and cricked skitter and chirped. And there was an odd comfort as she heard the sounds of a distant owl hooting.

Shaking her head for a moment, she turned her blue eyes upward to the sky and squatted. Pushing up with her legs, she took off into the cold windy night. As she flew through the air, she let out a small laugh to herself. While it was true that she preferred to stay on the land and play with the animals, she still had a pegasus's inner love for the sky and the air. a wide smile graced her lips as she flew through the sky, even doing a small twirl as she neared her birthplace, Cloudsdale.

The nightlife of the pegasus city was as vibrant as always, in part because the pegasi were still energetic even when the night had fallen. But, it was also due tot eh lack of starfleet presence within the cloudy city. She didn't know why, but it seemed like Grand Ruler sent only a small amount of his soldiers to this city. Even then they were on the ground and not in the city proper. This, in turn, gave the city an alotherther unique feel, one that she could only describe as , "Home."

The city was much like how the rest of Equestria used to be before the coming of Starfleet. There were fillies running about with their parents, talking up about their potential cutie marks, and couples talking about the future. There was no pony talking about war or a future battle, and the idea of martial law seemed to be a distant fear. All in all, these ponies were doing something important, living.

Fluttershy found a perch to lay on and watch the passing by ponies. She couldn't help but smile when she saw seven of them pass by, talking about their day. There was a warm feeling going through her as she tried to imagine what they were talking about, trying to put words into their mouths. She quickly gave up on that, when she caught the sight of a house in the distance. A wide grin came across her features as she recognized the building. Giving her wings a good flew flaps, she flew towards the small dwelling and landed in front of a window. Seeing a light from within, she risked taking a peek inside of the building. She softly gasped as she saw a blue pegasus stallion with a chromatic mane talk to a griffon and a pegasus, "Rainbow and Gilda are here." she smiled as she ran a hoof along the window over Dash. "Maybe I should g-"

"Well, as I live and breathe...Flutterbutter!" cheered an enthusiastic pink pegasus as she flew from her doorstep to the yellow pegasus. Her electric blue mane shook as she snuggled Fluttershy in a big bear hug, "It's been ages!"

"Hello, miss Firefly," squeaked Fluttershy as she felt the squeeze.

Firefly put the mare down, and pointed a finger onto Fluttershy's chest."Hey! None of this miss crud. This former Wonderbolt trainee still has a few years of living before she's called a miss." Smiling at her, she nudged her head over the shoulder, "Now, come on inside. We have some catching up to do."

"Well, now I could-" Fluttershy began, but was interrupted by being dragged by her friend. Fluttershy couldn't help but note how apropos that three lightning bolt cutie mark was for the pegasus..

"Hey, Blitz! Look who's here, Flutterbutter," Firefly called out to her husband.

Rainbow Blitz looked from the couch and smiled, "Fluttershy!" smiling he walked over to the younger mare and hugged her, "How have you been?"

"F-fine, mister Blitz," Fluttershy responded shyly.

Rainbow Blitz narrowed his eyes as he put a hand onto her shoulder, "Strange kids call me Mr. my daughter's friends call me Blitz."

"Dad, did i hear you say that," Rainbow Dash let out a gsp of happiness a she saw Fluttershy standing there. "Fluttershy! Why are you here?"

"Well, um, i just wanted to see-" Fluttershy stopped when Gild stepped in front of her.

The griffon sighed as she looked into the meek pegasus's blue eyes, "Look, I, uum I'm sorry for what happened a few years ago. It was wrong of me to yell like that, I should've remembered a friend of mine from school and realized that some ponies don't change."

"No, it's my fault really," Fluttershy said.

"Hey, lets leave all of that behind, ok?" Blitz said, guiding the three into the living room. "Now's the time for talking about adventures, life, and old friends." sniffing he added, "Also to survive Firefly's cooking."

"Hey, I seem to remember that a certain stallion is attracted to my buns!" joked firefly, shaking her derriere for emphasis.

"Hey, forty-five and they are still piping hot fresh!" Blitz winked at his wife.

"Dad, will not flirt with my mom!" shouted Dash as she facepalmed.

Blitz smiled, "Hey, we may be in our forties but we still got a lot of fire. You think you would get used to it after twenty three years."

"Hey, Dahs, its ok," Gilda chuckled, "You see my parents."

Fluttershy sat back and giggled as the conversation began between the assembled group. Occasionally, she would join in with a comment or a reference.

"So, where's the dork that stole you away. Rhymey?" Firefly asked.

Fluttershy began to asner, but was interrupted by Blit, "Far away from here, with any luck. Those stupid Starfleet goons don't deserve those wings, for how little they actually use them. You now those twerps keep using them only as a means of fighting? Where is the love of the art, the sill?" sighing, he asked" Maybe Thunder crack is right and Clousale should leave."

"What?" Rainbow Dash asked, "Cloudsdale is thinking about seceding? When did this start?"

"About a few months ago. Starfleet ignores us, considers us beneath their notice. They think that we are too wild and unruly for their tastes. We feel abandoned by the greater Equestria," Blitz sighd. "I am trying to talk them out of it but-"

"Please," Fluttershy asked softly. "No more talk of politics and war. I want to enjoy my time with family."

Firefly nodded, "I agree, besides," she then winked at Dash, "Haven't heard all of my little Dashie's exploits yet."

"Well mom, wait until you hear about-"

And so the night went, with talks of adventure and friends. Fluttershy began to feel a vastly different atmosphere here than back with rhymey, a warm feeling of belonging began to set within her. No more did she feel like a statue, but a member of a big family. Occasionally she would laugh at a joke, or join in about a story that she had heard. She would even start a story that she had went through. For Fluttershy, she felt something that she had only when she was with her friends, a sense of belonging.

As the night went on, she saw that Rainbow Dash and Gilda made their way out onto the porch. Curious, she followed them, "Why are you out here?"

"Oh, hey Fluttershy," Dash smiled. "I was just showing Gilda the stars, I wanted to show her how different they look from here."

"Actually, I was just going o see if your mom has any scones left," Gilda said, walking back into he house.

"Ok, see you in a bit," Dash smiled. Then she looked to Fluttershy, "So, how did you escape?"

Fluttershy giggled,"I,um, snuck out."

"You didn't" Dash asked, watching her friend nod quietly, "Oh, no way. That is so me of you...I am proud of you. So, feel better now that you are with a real family."

Fluttershy nodded and sighed. While she loved her own family dearily, the ponies here treat her like a second daughter, "It's so wonderful here. IT's like your parents don't even know that there was a war going on."

"Yeah, they're kind of like that," Dash said with a smile, she slowly slid her hand along the bannister, not even noticing that her hand was touching fluttershy's, "You could throw the worst at them and they would brush it off."

Fluttershy smiled admiringly, "Like you."

"Yeah," Dash threw back her mane in confidence. She sighed as she looked into Fluttershy's blue eye, "Hey Flutters, want to go for a fly?"

Fluttershy ran a finger through her mane, "Um sure."

As the two took off, Gilda watched from the shadows and let out a sigh. Firefly came out next to her, "Hey, where's Rainbow, I have a churro with her name-" she paused as she looked to where Gild was pointing and let out a gasp. "Oh!"

As they watched the two take off, Gilda could feel a soft and slow melody take over her, one that attuned itself to a slow beat. Sighing, she began to sing.

_I can see what's happening_

Firefly looked to Gilda and nodded, "Yes."

"Really?" Firefly asked disbeliving.

__  
"I know," Firefly responded. 

Rainbow Dash flew around Fluttershy, encircling her before playing with her hair lightly. She then winked at her old friend before flying just ahead of Fluttershy. Nodding, the timid mare flew just a little behind, not noticing Dash was purposely slowing down for her. Rainbow Dash then flew under the clouds, only to come back with a rose that she put into her friends mane. Looking up into Dash's eyes, Fluttershy smiled, and Dsh smiled back, singing in her head.

Gilda let out a sigh as she watched the two pegasi dance in the sky, a small tear rolling down her cheek. Firefly looked to her and hugged her shoulders, "You ok?" the pegasus asked.

Gilda nodded her head slowly, letting out a sigh, "Y-yeah, I am. What I felt for Dash, that was just a crush. You know, girl meet gal and she falls in love. That kind of silly thing," there was a sad chuckle at the end of her sentence.

Firefly smiled softly as she rubbed Gilda's shoulder, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah! Rainbow is willing to sacrifice her happiness for Fluttershy, I can do it too," Gilda then said, "No matter how hard it hurts."

Firefly looked back at the house, "Come on, let's get some cheer up ice cream."

Gilda nodded, and began to follow her, but not before looking over her shoulder at the two dancers, "Good luck, Dashie."

Up in the sky, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy had twirled into each other's arms. Rainbow's arms rested around Fluttershy's hips, while fluttershy rested her arms around her friend's shoulders. The two hovered in the air for a few brief moments, their eyes locked onto each other. There was a small blush on Fluttershy's cheeks as she looked into her friend's eyes, noting a loving and caring look. Rainbow dash smiled softly back as she looked into the blue eyes of her friend. Without speaking a word, the two began to bring their lips closer to each other, just barely touching. Fluttershy was the first to pull away before they could connect, "Um, I s-should be heading back. Rhymey might notice."

Dash blushed as she put her hand behind her head," Y-yeah, I better go back too." she said, backing away. Smiling, she looks at her friend "Think you could escape again?"

"I'll try," FLuttershy smiled, before taking off. As Fluttershy flew back to Rhymey''s house, she took one look over her shoulder at the house of her friend, and sighed. Flicking her head back to the ground, she gently landed outside the house of her husband and snuck in.

"Ah, ready to go my lovely

Spent enough time with the family?"

As Ryhmey asked, Fluttershy gave a quick nod and responded, "Yes, i did."

* * *

Big Mac slept soundly in his bed, his arms seemingly to be wrapped around an invisible pony. Just outside of his room, a young magenta mare looked back at her lover and sighed, putting the hood of her cloak over her head. Next to the red stallion was a small note.

"_Dearest Big Mac,_

_Thank you, for everything. This past month and week have been some o the best of my life. You have given me so much love and affection, more than i thought possible. Which is why this is so hard to do, my leaving._

_I have to go. The things that Grand Ruler is making me teach my students are horrible. I am not raising students to grow and become better, I am raising soldiers. I am teaching little monsters how to fight, and how to treat others like lesser beings just for being born differently. That isn't why I became a teacher, that isn't why I got my mark. Did you know a filly with a blank flank told me that she doesn't care what she becomes when she grows up? Just as long as she serves the world? Or that the unicornian children don't really think themselves as special? Just what the state tells them._

_I don't want that, I never wanted that. This is why I have to go. I promise, i will be bak after I save Equestria. Tell Applebloom, that her cutie mark is fantastic. Tell Applejack to take good care of you and to talk to Caramel. I think he likes her._

_And furthermore, know that I love you. I always will love you. _

_I want you to burn this letter after you are done reading it. I don't want anypony thinking you are a part of what is about to happen._

_Yours eternally,_

_Cheerilee."_

Cheerilee took one last look at her lover before walking out the door and out of the house. As she walked down the path, she spotted a blue unicorn wearing the same loak, "Everything settled?"

Cheerilee sighed, "Yes. I have no regrets."

"Hey," Trixie put a hand onto Cheerilee's shoulder, "If you want to stay behind with Big Ma, Luna would not blame you."

Cheerilee shook her head, "No, it's ok. Really. I know that there are something you have to sacrifice for the greater good. I made my peace with this."

Trixie nodded and led Cheerilee down the path towards a small carrot farm, :Come on, Carrot top's waiting for us."

"Right, I hope that Carrot- Carrot top what are doing?" Cheerilee asked as she watched the yellow earth pony light a math and began to see the farm on fire."

The yellow mare covered her orange mane with a black hood as she turned away, her three carrot cutie mark light lit by the flame, "I just got a report from the government that they decided to take my land. I decided no."

"Oh, Carrot Top, I'm so sorry," Cheerilee said, hugging her friend.

"it's ok," Carrot said, smiling with a tear rolling down her cheek, "It'll all be worth it when Equestria is fee again."

Trixie joined in with the hug and looked to the castle in the distance, "Come on, let's get to Luna before the guards come to investigate the fire." With that, she turned to run, the other two ponies following close behind her.

It took only a few short hours for the trio to reach the hidden throne room, where Luna awaited them sitting on her throne. She smiled softly as she caught sight of the three mares, "Ah good, you have arrived. My apologies for taking a month to gather you all," Luna said as they bowed before her. "But, understand that if we were to gather you six all at once, we would raise suspicions to ourselves and risk being found out. Now that you are all here, our plan can begin."

"Princess Luna, who is that?" asked Cheerilee, looking up at bright spark.

"This is Bright Spark, a mare that I met a few months ago. She has proven herself highly capable of managing the team over the time that she has been here. As a matter of fact, it is she who will be giving you your missions," Luna said, standing up. "I know it seems odd for us to be launching this assault when we are at war; however, as we are now...we will lose this war. All because my brother-in-law refuses to listen to reason. Combine that and several other of his crimes and we need to overthrow him if we have any chance of survival. He has put too much focus on Starfleet and thus has weakened our armies." She held out her right hand to show an image of Ditzy and Lyra standing in front of a Zebra queen. "You have all been picked because your unique skills; be it intel gathering, strength, illusions, stealth, or negotiation. This is why we have sent Ditzy and Lyra to the zebra lands for ambassador purposes."

"So, they are trying to get us allies, but what are we going to do?" asked carrot top.

Trixie smiled, "our job is both intel gathering and to destroy the reeducation centers."

Spark nodded, "Yes, and if you will all come with me, i can tell you more." she said as she lead the trio of ponies away.

"OH! The plan is underway," Discord said, popping up behind Luna. "So, tell me, what are we going to do next? Espionage? Commando? Make nukes?"

"We are going to start destroying united Equestria from the inside," Luna said, walking away.

Discord laughed, "That sounds spectacular. So tell me, what's my part?"

"Your part is to get away from me," Luna growled.

"Ouch, harsh," Discord said, a little band-aid on his paw. "Why do you have to be so mean? I mean, you and are practically sibs in law, you would think-'

"You are my sister's paramour and nothing more until there is a ring on her finger, "Growled luna. "But, maybe I might warm up to the idea, if you will kindly tell me the truth of the twins?"

"Truth? You can't handle the truth my dear Lulu," chuckled Discord, much to the annoyance of Luna.

"You know what I mean. Celestia's slip ups, the fact I can feel one magical energy from them, and that they are never more than five feet apart. There is something more than I am seeing, isn't there," Luna accused.

With a shrug, Discord leaned in and said, "That's my secret. And I won't tell until GR is six-feet under." and with that he vanished.

* * *

Within the towers of Conquest's lair, sat Titan. With a chuckle, he ran his hand along a couple of small equine shaped figures. He ran a black gloved hand under his purple robe over a white unicorn, "And so, a new life is waiting to be born. While at the same time,' he calmly moved two pegasi together. Another hand moved a smaller group of ponies as one towards a tricorn, "A love is rekindled, and forces are moving against the false king. Oh, Grand Ruler old friend, you have so long desired to control everything. Now, you find that the world is slowly crumbling around you. Your wife is not on your side, your Starfleet is crumbling, and the magic that you despise is growing in strength. Now," he looked at a robotic alicorn figure that stared at a pink alicorn, "It's time for my part."

**This chapter, I won't lie, I was very nervous about writing (Forgive the sudden boldness but is acting crazy). Mainly because of the subject matter I was approaching. I knew it was going to be troubled waters writing a scene with Rarity considering abortion and I was scared how it would take. But, as an old master once said, do or do not, there is not try. So, after talking to my comrades on Fimfic, I decided to at least try and take it seriously. I hope it worked.**

**The fluttershy and Dash scene was the most unchanged from draft to copy. With the exception of the song. i had a song here that was a rewritten verions of "can you feel the love tonigh" but since 's copyright is a little stricker, I decided to delete it. If you want the song, check out the fimfic.**

**The scene with Titan was added because in the rough draft...he did nothing! So I added him.**

**Next time, I combat two issues Mykan pressed, no evil Starfleet and Fratello.**


	7. Hearts alight in the dark

**Happiness deserves to die**

Titan walks out onto the balcony of the pagoda, gripping his goldne hands along the railing while his red eyes looked out over the town of Horn Kong. As he breathe in the scent of the town, the fumes of the furnaces below mixing in with the aromas of perfumes from the rest of the city, the general took the time to appreciate the quiet of their new base. Far from the sounds of rape, torture, and other horrors from the main base,the secondary base offered a strange sense of serenity and calm for Titan. A small scream of pain directed his red eyes to the furnaces below, reminding him that not all was calm at the base. While not the screams of torture, the base did have the screams of slaves as they were forced to work for them.

His red eyes gazed upon a small group of children as they brought stone and steel to the adults who were busy forging the swords, crossbows, and various other weapons that were important to the war effort. He put a finger to his chin and let out a humm of admiration for his superior. While this was not his style of warfare, there was a certain benefit from launching all out war and taking the territories. The victories that they had been winning against his old enemies brought a satisfied grin to his hidden face.

Turning away from the railing, he began to walk down the halls of the base. His quiet reflection was quickly shattered by a loud yell and slamming of a robotic hand against the wall,"Of all the stupid, foolish, mind-bogglingly moronic-"

"Hello, friend Fratello," Titan said with a bow, his left palm over his right fist. "And what bothers you?"

"What troubles me? I'll tell you what's troubling me!" growled Fratello, his voice reverbing thanks to the metal helmet. "Here we are, having closed off Equestria's northern borders and separating this stupid country from it closest ally and we are not taking advantage of it! he Crystal Empire is right there, waiting for us to assault it and we are not taking advantage of it. No, we are stuck here supervising the attacks and leading small scale assaults. Do you know what our 'great leader' has planned for us tomorrow? To assault a small no name port town, and in two weeks, another assault on a major city, isn't that fun!"

"I can understand your rage," nodded Titan. "I myself find rage within our commander's actions. My three most trusted lieutenants have been on several sorties by now, and I have been only crafting new weapons and spells for our army. Did you know that Raven will be sent out on her first assault soon? It is indeed an infuriating time for the both of us."

Fratello scoffed, "And what is our great leader doing right now? Either busy screwing his whore or crafting new plans with that mysterious benefactor. Benching his two strongest soldiers, how insane is that!"

"Our leader doth work in mysterious ways. Even if those ways have proven most...effective," Titan smiled and looked out of the window. "Look out there, in but a few weeks he has accomplished more than either one of us has in a year. Me, I would've sat back and sent monster after monster at the ponies until I had to step in myself to destroy them."

"Hmph, I know, I followed the same insipid strategy as well," Fratello said, crossing his arm and leaning against the window and looking down at the courtyard. "And yet, Conquest pulls off a full out war, and wins."

"That is not all his unpredictability has done for us. Weapons, land, and resources have become readily available to us. What's more," Titan smiled as he looked down at the courtyard and watched as an unicorn and a pegasus began to duel. The blue pegasus taking flight and striking against the green unicorn's shield. Across from them, two earth ponies began to spar with staffs while two mares sat on a bench to drink water while waiting their turn, "He has driven the ponies of Equestria to our side. Those who have not been turned into slaves have enlisted to carry our banner high. Either out of hatred for Grand Ruler or of the princesses for letting their world coming to this point. Even better," Titan laughed, watching as a winged unicorn began to use a blade and then turn it into a blaster, "Grand Ruler's perfect unicorns have also defected to our side."

Fratello sat on the window sill, letting his red cape lay over his lap while sitting his legs across themselves, "It is a shame that he wastes all of this power."

"You want more?" asked Titan, raising an eyebrow.

"What I want," Fratello said, getting off the window sill and began to slowly squeeze his metal gauntlet, "Is for Shining Armor's body to be crucified on a cross outside his crystal empire. I want Cadence's coat to adorn the back of my throne while her still alive head is impaled on a pike outside of the empire just so she can watch as it burns."

Titan closed his eyes and chuckled, nodding slowly. Then, with a smile hidden underneath his hood, he said, "What if I told you that you can have your wish?"

"What do you mean?" asked Fratello.

"Think about, below Conquest and his obscure ally, you and I are the most powerful soldiers in his arsenal. So, why hold us back? Answer-because he is testing us. He wants us to go out on our own and make assaults on our own. We are meant to launch our attacks."

"Why?" asked fratello.

Titan walked away from the window and put a hand to his chin, "Why indeed? It's simple, actually. What good are we as generals if we cannot come up with our own plans and wait for Conquest to give us our strategies? What good are we if we cannot come up with plans on our own? He wants us to prove ourselves on the field of battle, and he wants us to show autonomy in our battle."

Fratello stood silent for a moment, his metal hand caressing his chin as he stared at the ground, before narrowing his eyes and smiling cunningly. He gave a chuckle before he rose his metal helmet and gave out a boisterous laugh, "You are right! It's a brilliant way to test our skills, and to see how we handle ourselves on the field." Furling his cape, he turned around and began to walk down the hall, "I shall bring a contingent of our best soldiers and attack the-"

"No," Titan said, putting his hand onto Fratello's shoulder, "Go alone. Have you not always said that you possess enough power to wipe out an entire city? Do it, and prove your might to Conquest."

Fratello chuckled as he nodded, "Right, I will." as he walked away, he looked over his shoulder at Titan, "Farewell Titan, I shalt bring back victory for our side and the heads of the ruling family by tomorrow evening!"

"On the morrow then," Titan said with a bow, before snapping his fingers. As he did, a flash of light appeared before his eyes, revealing a board with ten black and white stones dotting its surface. At the moment, the black stones outnumbered the white stones, 8-2, "And now, we shall see where this next move goes. Shall White gain its first win, or will black dominate it all. Oh, Fratello, let's see what you will give our friends," he said, pulling out a black stone and laying it on a point on the board.

* * *

"...And that, empress, is why I think a tax free weekend should be enforced on the week before school starts," said the light blue crystal pony, showing her charts and graphs.

Sitting on her throne, the pink alicorn gave out a sigh as she felt her eyes slowly begin to droop. A calm nudging from one of the crystal guards made Cadence wake up and eat a berry, "T-thank you, Spackle dust, I will take it into consideration," she said, adjusting her blonde and pink mane. "If there are no more petitioners today, I would like to call it a day." and then she walked off her throne and out of the room.

The guard quickly began to follow her out, looking at her as she walked, "My empress, are you alright? You have been tired all morning, and you barely paid attention to the visiting school children."

Cadence let out a mournful sigh and looked to her guard, "I'm sorry, Gilded Steel, it's just that-"

"It's about Celestia and Equestria, isn't it?" Shining Armor asked, stepping from the next room and walking to stand next to his wife.

"Yes, it is," Cadence whimpered, shaking her head a little. "It's just so hard for me to focus on my duties when I know that my aunt's kingdom is under siege and I can do nothing to help! Everytime we try to send medical help, it's quickly shot down by the armies of Dark Conquest. If I try to offer military aide, it's quickly ignored because Grand Numbskull says that he wants us to keep us in reserve. But I know the real reason, he believes us to be weak because I train my soldiers to fight with a little sense of compassion and equanimity. He just wants blood and his enemies dead, and to push his beloved Starfleet above all else. Like they are the only capable fighters in the land. HE treats us like jokes because of our compassion."

"I know, I know," Shining Armor sighed, looking down, "I keep looking at my new recruits and they all ready for a fight, but I have to be the one to tell them that they aren't needed. It's especially heart breaking since much of our forces come from Equestria and many of them have families back in Equestria. We can't even get mail to see if they are ok. The only thing that we get anymore from Equestria is refugees or other ponies."

Cadence sighed and then leaned on Shining Armor's shoulder. She whimpered and cried a little into her husband's shoulder as he rubbed her back, "OH Shining, Ii-I just wish there was something we could do."

"I know," Shining Armor said, running his hand along Cadence's back, letting his fingers run through her feathers on her wings, "IT's just like how I wished I could've helped Twilight. But, right now, all we can do is-"

"The empire's burning!" shouted a guard.

"What?" Cadence shouted as she ran to the window,only to pull back in horror as she looked at the city scape. The normally vibrant colors of the aurora borealis was now tinged a deadly orange from the flames that arose from the buildings. Shaking her head in fear, she whispered, "Who could've done this?"

"Reports have been coming in of a stallion in a grey metal suit laying waste to the city," the guard said, looking down as he growled, "And we can barely touch him."

"Fratello," Shining Armor said. Looking at his guards, he shouted, "Get our most elite soldiers and meet me at the-"

"Belay that order!" Cadence said, opening the window and narrowing her eyes in a mix of determination and sorrow.

"Cadence, what are you...no, Cadence please don't do this," Shining Armor said, stepping forward reaching his hand out for her.

Cadence took her husband's hand in hers and held it tightly, "Shining Armor, I have to. It's my duty as princess to protect my ponies, and he's my brother. I have to stop him."

"Cadence, my love song, please don't. I-I-I couldn't deal with the loss of Twilight, there's no way I could live with myself if you were to die," Shining Armor said, tears rolling down his white cheeks.

Cadence lovingly rubbed the side of Shining's face before kissing him deeply, "Shining, my white knight, you won't lose me. I promise I will come back. _We _will come back." and then she turned away from her lover and opened the window. Spreading her wings wide, she flew out towards the fire, leaving Shining Armor to stand alone.

Taking a deep breath, Shining looked to his lieutenant, "Get your soldier and have them cordin off the area where Fratello is attacking. I want to limit civilian casualties as much as possible. We may not be able to fight on Cadence's level, be we can be sure that we can limit her distractions."

At the center of the city, Fratello held an unicorn from unicornia in his hand. Slowly he began to tighten his metal gauntlet around the stallion's throat, "It's a shame that you unicornians die so easily, I would actually gain some satisfaction from this massacre," the metal stallion said, the emotion gone from his voice. He let out a grunt of pain when he was hit hard by a crystal mare, "Ooof! And what do we have here then?"

"Let him go you bastard!" screamed the mare as she began to kick and punch at Fratello's body.

"Now, why would you care, you are an Crystal pony and he-"

The mare looked up defiantly into his red eye and growled, "Because I Love him!"

"Oh, and do you return her love?" questioned Fratello, to which the unicorn nodded.

"Y-yes, we were to be married son. No on wa going to know," the stallion said, watching as Fratello lifted his fiancee's into the air.

"How sweet. Such love needs to be rewarded," chuckled Fratello as he aim them both at a pair of jutted crystal spiked. He smiled cruelly as he watched the two lovers hold each other's hands as they hovered, "I'll make sure you die together."

As he threw the two ponies at the pointed spikes, they were caught in a pink aura and set down safely. Landing in front of them, Cadence looked at her subject with a soft smile, "You two are safe now. Go, run for shelter." as they did as they were told, Cadence looked to her brother.

"Ah, Cadence, glad to see you remove yourself from your brother's lap long enough to save your own people. Or, has his dick finally become unsatisfying for you, and now you just want an excuse to get away from him?" laughed Fratello as he made his hands glow black.

Cadence lowered her head and shook it sadly, "Fratello, please, surrender," she said, looking back up with a pleading look in her eyes, "No good can come from us fighting again."

"Oh, but that is where you are mistaken, 'sister'," he hissed that last word as if it poisoned him. "I rest easier, now that this world will no longer have you in it!" he growled, firing a fireball at Cadence.

Stepping to the side with a gasp, Cadence erected a crystal wall to catch the fireball. Then she flew to the sky, erecting a light barrier around the two back onto the ground, she smiled, "There, now no one has to get hurt."

"Except you, 'sister'," hissed Fratello as he fired three more bolts of black flame at Cadence. The pink alicorn ran at the fire, bobbing to the left and right as she dodged each attack. While she ran, her arms shot straight out and began to summon crystal spikes that stabbed at Fratello. The metal stallion barely had time to move as he jumped to the left, getting hit by the second spike and getting a gash in his armor. Before he could scream in pain, the third spike hit his face plate.

The hit made Fratello spin to the ground. Shaking the hit off, he generated a lighting bolt in his hand and threw it at Cadence. In response, she erected a giant crystal spire that directed the lighting to its tip. This caused Fratello to back up in surprise at the princess's ingenuity. Cadence smirked in confidence as she summoned three crystal daggers and sent them flying out at Fratello, who caught them in his telekinesis. With a wave of his hand, he sent the daggers flying out towards the pink alicorn, cutting into her arms and thighs.

As the blades cut deep into her skin, making little rivulets of blood streak down the side, she had enough time to scream in pain as a fire ball hit her in the face and sent her staggering back a little. Panting a little from the hits, she looked up in shock as a shadow loomed over her. With only a split-second of timing, she leapt to the side and fired a prismatic bolt of energy at Fratello, sending him crashing back to the ground. As he got up, he dodged several more bolts of mage from Cadence as she charged at him, getting closer to him. The metal monster smiled, "Face it sister, you have no chance to defeat me like this. You lack the warrior's edge." mocked Fratello as he drove a punch at Cadence.

"I know," smiled Cadence as she grabbed his punch by the wrist, and pulled it down to her side. Then she wrapped her arms over his shoulders and pulled him into a tight embrace, "Because I don't need it."

Chuckling, Fratello smiled, "And what is this supposed to be-Ahhhhhh!" he screamed as he felt lighting begin to crackle along his body, stiking along his metal frame. Each pink bolt of lighting struck his hode with the force of a punch, "What are you doing to meeeeeeeeee!"

As Fratello screamed and writhed in Cadence's grip, the alicorn held onto her brother tightly, " I am taking all of your hate and rage into me and absorbing it."

"What? But you can't, I am a robot without a soul! H-how can you do this?" he asked, the electricity from Cadence increasing, leaving him paralyzed in his grip.

"If you didn't have a heart or a soul, then why do still feel emotions? Why do you still hate me, want vengeance on me, or care at all!" Fratello said nothing, unable to come up with an answer, "There is still a tiny part of you that is good. I am an alicorn of love, which means i can take all of the love I feel from my subjects and turn it into power!"

"B-but you can't do this," screamed Fratello, tears running down the sides of his faceplate. "You'll be taking in so much pain and anger."

"Then let us share the burden, let me take on your pain and sorrow. LEt me help you through all of this," Cadence said, the lighting increasing in power, part's of Fratello's armor now burning away.

"No, you can't. This is impossible, This wasn't how it was mea-"

Cadence interrupted him, "There is always a way. If you know how to find it." she said calmly as the two were caught in an explosion of light.

Shing Armon watched in horror as the explosion occurred in front of his eyes, "Cadence!" he shouted as he ran to the crater where Cadence and Fratello once stood. As he neared the crater, he let out a gasp as he looked at the two fallen figures in the crater, "Oh Celestia, no. Cadence..."

* * *

Running along the tracks at a fast pace, the train rolled across the mountain paths towards the Crystal Empire. In a private car, a small herd of ponies consisting of unicorns, alicorns, and one golden statue of a pony, sat and watched as their world passed them by. Well, mostly sat, Pinkie Pie was busy looking out each window as much as she could, "Wow, I've never been in the queen's private car before!" she said, smiling.

"While I am always grateful for an invitation by royalty, I am worried about the enemy forces that are guarding our borders," Rarity said, sitting in her maternity dress.

Applejack nodded, "Yeah, considering that we've only been able to get refugees across the border so far, are you sure we'll be fine traveling to the empire your highness?"

Celestia nodded, Castor giggling in her arms, "I have a cloak over our train that make us look like refugees crossing the border. This will help us cross without worry, and besides, They would be mad to attack us."

"Shame we aint at full strength," grumbled Dash, looking at the empty seat next to her.

Applejack put a reassuring hand onto her friend's shoulder, saying, "She'll be fine sugarcube. She can't escape all of the time."

Luna looked away from the pegasus and earth pony to her sister, listening to Goldwin play with Leilani, "Sister, must we bring _him _along," she growled at the mention of their golden companion.

"A baby is a full time job, Luna," Celestia said, smiling as she looked at Castor. the little white colt booped his mother's nose with a laugh, "And I need somepony to help watch my little child."

"You did it again Tia," Luna said with an arched eyebrow.

"Did what?" Celestia asked, looking shocked.

Luna narrowed her eyes, "Used a singular noun, forgetting the other child. I am beginning to won-"

"Aw, isn't that sweet of Luna, seeing patterns that aren't there? Can't she accept that life can be quite...chaotic?" winked Goldwin as he smirked and went to play with the girl, leaving Luna to grumble and growl at their companion.

Pinkie Pie looked out of her car's window and smiled, "We're getting closer, I think I can see the castle!"

"Geeze Pinkie," Dash said, leaning back in her seat, "You think with the fights we've had lately, you would take this little shore leave as a time to relax."

"Speaking of which. Girls, Ah hate to bring up the subject of the war at a time like this but," Applejack looked between her friends, "Have any of you been feeling...weak at all?"

"Darling, I am pregnant, sometimes weakness is to be expected," rarity said, rubbing her belly softly.

Bell leaned forward and looked at Applejack, "Weak in what way?"

"Well, like that something's are getting harder to do. Like you've been finding it harder to do the things you normally like?" Applejack asked.

Dash nodded, "Yeah, now that you mention it. I've been getting a little slower, it's been harder to pull off a Rainboom."

"And it has been getting a little harder to concentrate on making the new armor," Rarity said. "But, I believed it was due that some of my magic is being used to help the foal develop."

"And Ah'm gettin a mite weaker too," applejack said, putting her hand to her chin. "Ah was exhausted from Applebucking yesterday."

"When did this all start?" Twilight asked.

Pinkie Pie sat down on her seat for a moment, "Hmmm, I think it was right around the time that we-"

"Lost Valkyrie mode," they said at the same time.

Belle put her fingers to her lips in thought, " this, I would like to run some test if you all have the time. I discovered that Twilight had a laboratory that I have been dying to try."

As the girls nodded in agreement, the train slowly pulled into a stop in front of the station. As the party got off, they were greeted by a small group of guards. One of the guards, a crystal mare by the name of Harmonic Kyrstal, stepped forward and saluted, "Queen Celestia, we are instructed to bring you and your party to the castle. After which, major Applejack and Princess Luna are to report to the silos for supplies."

"Now I see," Belle said, her eyes wide, "You are also using this trip as an excuse to transport contraband across the border and back into Equestria."

As Celestia smiled, Rainbow Dash pumped her fist in the air and shouted, "Aw yeah, nice one Queen!"

Celestia smiled and bowed, before following the guards to the castle. As they walked, they admired the crystal architecture and the reconstruction efforts of the ponies, "It was a good thing that the attack was limited to only a small part of the city."

"The empire was attacked?" Luna asked, looking at some of the burnt buildings.

"Yes, but it was all taken care of by Cadence," Harmonic said, smiling.

The herd of ponies were soon lead into the castle proper and into the castle throne room. Sitting on the throne, was Cadence who smiled at the new arrivals. At her side was Shining Armor in his uncle's old dress uniform, and on her right was a white unicorn with a long blonde mane. Cadence stood up and bowed to the new arrivals, "My friends, i am so glad to see you all here!"

Applejack looked at the stallion on the right of Cadence and asked, "Um, beg your pardon Cadence, but who is that right next to you?"

Cadence let out a giggle as she looked to her brother, "Allow me to introduce, Il mio Caro Fratello, my big brother."

"You may call me Fratello, if it pleases you," Fratello said, bowing to the ponies.

"WHAT?!" was the collective gasp from the former bearers of the elements, while Celestia went to Fratello and hugged him.

As Rainbow Dash picked her jaw off the floor, it was her job to be the first to speak, "But, how? I mean, how did you? I thought that Grand Asshole said that it was impossible."

Celestia broke from the embrace and looked to the group ponies, "My husband also believes in a black and white world. He doesn't realize that there is alway a third option, even if you can't see it. And if you can't find one, make one."

"Yes," Cadence nodded before continuing, "If you recall, my brother put on this robotic armor to face down an army a few years ago."

"But, I thought it was to defeat a robotic army from space," Rarity asked.

"Rarity, if that were true, then why didn't Twilight look up records of it, or why did no one know of other worlds until Starfleet arrived," Celestia asked.

Shining Armor then added, "Not to mention, that would make Cadence way older than she is now. She only ascended when she was twelve, and took care of Twilight when she was fourteen."

"While there was something mysterious that occurred 10 years ago," Celestia commented, walking to pick up a sleepy Castor, "It was not an 'army from space' or a robotic armada. That was a fabrication created by my husband misinterpreting the facts."

"The truth is, i was with a special team to stop a boar invasion. The robotic armor I had obtained was supposed to enhance the pony's strength and speed; however, the armor soon took over my body and Celestia had no choice but to banish me."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, while Pinkie Pie stated, "So, Grand Ruler is a big bad liar?"

"What else is new?" Dash asked, growling, "The jerk keeps finding new ways to either put us down or try to make his side look good."

"The point is, I knew that there was still a piece of that robot that was my brother's soul. After all, why would he care about me if he was completely gone. So, using the love magic from my subjects and the power of the heart, I absorbed all of the dark negative energy from my brother."

"As the dark energy left my body, I felt my old self returning. Using my own willpower and strength, i began to break through the armor," Fratello said, "and Cadence's healing magic did the rest."

"So, now you have all off that hatred inside of you. Are you not worried Cadence?" Luna asked.

Cadence let out a burp, that caused a cloud of dark magic to fly from her mouth, "No, I m not worried. As Long as the Crystal heart remains strong and the ponies love remains pure, my magic will keep the dark magic contained within me. It will b tough, but I assure you I will be fine. We will be fine."

"_We?" _Rarity asked herself,looking at the pink alicorn. She then noticed several things at once, "_Wait, cheerful expression, a contented smile when she looks at Shining, and an inner glow._ Cadence, are you pregnant?"

Cadence looked up to her lover and then to her friends before saying with a blush, "Yes, i am."

Celestia and Luna let out some very un-princess like squeals as they ran to their niece's side and hugged her. Through her tears, Cadence smiled and said, "I was going to tell you a month ago, but...well."

"I know," Celestia smiled and hugged her niece.

As Shining began to wipe his tears away from the happy moment, his eyes caught the sight of Belle, "I-I don't believe it!" he said, tears falling down his face as he ran to the woman who looked like his sister. Grabbing a tight hug on the mare, he hugged her tightly, "I knew it. I knew there was a way for you to have survived. I just knew that you had to hae found a way to live, there just had to be."

Bell sighed and nodded, "Sir, I know what you must be thinking and though I know I look like her, I am not Twilight Sparkle."

Shining Armor pulled away for the moment and looked at her, "N-no, you're right. You have her coat face and mane color...but nothing else."

Pinkie, eager to cheer the mood, said, "Hey, lets forget the gloom and doom and celebrate Fratello coming back and the new baby." as she said this, she pulled out her party cannon and aim it at the ceiling.

As always,it was hard to ignore the idea of Pinkie party.

* * *

The party began in earnest, with many ponies talking to one another or dancing with each other. Standing against the drink table, was Applejack, who stood and watched the party with a smile. As she did, she noticed Rainbow Dash walk over to her and leaned against it, the pegasus's face in a scowl, "It ain't fair you know."

"Chin up Sugarcube," Applejack said, drinking her cider slowly. "With Fratello on our side, it feels like we **finally **have an advantage on Dark Conquest."

Rainbow Dash shook her head, "But, this isn't fair! It isn't right! Twilight should be here with us, happy that Cadence is gonna have a foal. Pinkie should be doing something silly like falling to pieces over the news, and Fluttershy should be-"

"Ah know, Ah miss her too," Applejack nodded.

"I just," she growled, squeezing her hand and lightly punching the table, "Want to storm her cabin and free her. I want to just fly right into Rhymey's face and kick the crud out of him. But, I can't. And that makes me so useless. My best friend is in trouble and I can't do a thing to save her,"

Applejack rubbed her friend's shoulder, "It's the worst feeling in the world, thinking your useless. Ah remember how Ah felt when Twilight died and Ah saw how broken we all were. Ah felt like Ah couldn't do a thing to help you all. You feel the same way with Fluttershy. But let me ask you something,do you think Fluttershy is strong?"

"Stronger than I am sometimes," Rainbow Dash said, a blush of embarrassment on her face.

"Do you think she can handle things on her own," Applejack asked.

"That gal can handle anything," Rainbow Dash smiled.

"Do you trust your friend?" Applejack asked.

Rainbow dash nodded, "With my life."

"Then let that keep your spirits high," Applejack said. "You know that little pegasus can survive whatever comes her way. And if not, if it gets really bad, then you should know that you will be there in a flash to save her. Feel better?"

"Not really," Rainbow Dash said, walking away, "But, it is giving me something to think about. Thanks."

"No problem sugarcube," Applejack said.

Over at another table, Rarity sighed as she looked at her stomach, "No, I will not be eating those gems, they are for decoration only."

"Cravings?" Pinkie asked, face full of cake.

"Oh the worst kind," Rarity said. "Oh, Mina said that this would happen! And now i can't help but think about nibbling on one of those delicious gems."

Pinkie giggled, "When mom was pregnant with me and Marble,she would sometimes want some limestone with cucumbers." to this, Rarity laughed and smiled softly. Pinkie then looked worried and asked, "Are you nervous?"

Rarity nodded slowly, "A little. Who wouldn't? I am going to introduce a rare species that nopony has seen before into the world. And I expect all of Ponyville to accept her-"

"Or him," Pinkie interrupted.

"right off the bat? We are still having trouble accepting the ponies of Unicornia, how can we accept a Kirin?" Rarity asked.

Pinkie smiled, "Well, it'll be different this time. With the Unicorn's they were like party crashers, forcing their way in and eting all of our food without asking. The little one is going to be like an invited guest or an expected arrival. We'll want to see her. And if they don't, they'll have the world's second best mother to contend with."

"Second best?" Rarity asked, pouting a little.

"Well, next to my mom of course," Pinkie giggled. This caused Rarity to laugh in turn, and then as she looked at Cadence, dancing with Shining Armor, Pinkie whispered, "Can you believe that she is going to have the baby two months before you? I mean, she is only showing a little now, but soon" she then inflated her belly a little.

"Yes, I hope I look that good at three months along," Rarity said, sighing a little. "I fear for what he baby will d o to my figure though. You hear that? You better be worth it," the white unicorn sai with a giggle.

When the party winded down, and the ponies made for their rooms, Fratello made way to stop Celestia at the door, "Your highness, a moment before you turn in."

Celestia looked at her nephew, "Yes?"

"I thought you might want to know about my information about Dark Conquest, or what little there is," Fratello said.

"What do you mean by little?" Celestia asked.

"Conquest likes to play his cards close to his chest, only choosing to divulge battle plans with his unknown partner. I think he was the one responsible for bringing me back to life. I also can tell you that his primary HQ is in a dark void, a dimension far from our own. His army is also consisted of several ponies who have enlisted because they have a grudge against you," Sighing, Fratello finished, "I am sorry that is all I can say. I know there is nothing I can do to ever make up for-"

"You are starting with the most important step, helping others and seeking forgiveness. I believe in goodness in everypony, why do you think I tried to reform Discord?" Celestia asked.

"I had believed that it was because you wanted to stop him from causing mayhem ever again," Fratello said.

"Well, there is that. But, I sincerely believed that, as a spirit of chaos, he was incapable of being either bad or good, so I wanted to test my theory out," Celestia said turning to walk into the door of her room.

"I see," Fratello said, turning away to walk down the hall, "till tomorrow then, Auntie."

"Till tomorrow," Celestia said, closing the door to her chambers.

"Did you really see something good in me?" Goldwin said, slowly changing shape back into Discord.

Celestia nodded, "Why yes. After all, chaos should never be limited to one thing...correct?"

Discord nodded as he watch Celestia walk to bed, "You know, Celly...you've been in that dress for far too long." he said, snapping his fingers to make her dress disappear. "There, much better. I am so glad that the babies are asleep right now in another room."

As Celestia looked down at her see through underwear,she began to slowly back up onto the bed, "Now Discord, we really shouldn't." " she said, covering herself as her bra disappeared. "What if they hear us?"

"Soundproofing in the castle, and I transferred the sound elsewhere," Discord said, snapping his fingers to rid Celesita of her panies.

"A-and, I really have things to think about," Celestia said, spreading her legs in spite of herself.

"I think you can hold off," Discord said with a smile.

Celestia smiled back in return, "You never could take no for an answer."

Discord brought out a top hat, a fire hose, and some pies, "Not around you, my little sun-gal."

* * *

"OOOOOOOH, AHHHHHHH, DISCORD!" Screamed Celestia's voice.

Luna shot up in her bed, the noise waking her up instantly. As the noises of Discord's and Celestia's love making began to get louder, Luna began to put the pieces together, "_No, he didn't. That miserable bastard didn't, he...he did. He transferred all of the sound from their room into mine," _with a roar, Luna threw her fist into the air and screamed, "Discord! I'll see you hang for this!"

At that point, a letter appeared in her hands, "_You mean well hanged dear. Well, that's what Celestia thinks. Love Discord."_

"I swear I will kill him," Luna said monotonically, getting herself out of bed and putting on her nightgown. Grumbling to herself, she left her room and began to walk down the hall, passing by the other rooms. she shook her head, trying to get the images of her sister in bed with the monster and focus on other things that could keep her mind busy. As she continued her walk, she caught wind of moaning and yelling.

"No, please! Twilight, i am so sorry, please...forgive me! Ah'm sorry, no...Don't!" Applejack screamed.

This caused Luna to gasp in horror and flung open the door, seeing Applejack writhe and struggle in her bed. Sitting down bey the farmer's side, Luna began t lightly rub hthe earth pony's shoulder, "Applejack, please wake up. You are having a nightmare."

The gentle nudging from Luna woke Applejack up with a start, "Twilight! Oh, it's you Luna. What are you doing awake?"

"I was unable to sleep, due in no small part to my sisters...nocturnal activities," Luna said, pausing for the right word. She then looked back at Applejack as she sat on the bed, "I assume that your nightmare was about Twilight again? And about your fears of being a leader?"

"How did ya-oh right, dream walking," Applejack chuckled, rubbing the back of her head. Slowly, she got up from the bed and began to walk around, "Ever since Twilight died, its just been my responsibility to take command and lead everypony. To make sure that we all get home safely, you know?"

"But, why does it have to be your responsibility? Why not the others?" Luna asked.

"They-they can't handle it. Rainbow is good and all, for a small squadron, but an entire team like ours and a war like this? No. Fluttershy and Pinkie serve as far better supports than they do as leaders. Rarity might be good but-"

"But what, Applejack?" asked Luna.

"She has her own problems, what with the new baby coming and all," Applejack said, taking a deep breath. "And Ah gotta keep that one safe too. They all got their problems. Did you know at Pinkie Pie is still afraid if any of us will come back from these fights? Rainbow Dash is trying so hard to not be Fluttershy's white knight that it's killing her. Then you got Fluttershy, all cooped up with that snake of a husband of hers."

"You seem to know a lot about their problems, and you want to try and help them ease their burdens?" Luna asked, looking at Applejack curiously. "You wish to be their pillar, their strength, and big sister all rolled into one?"

"That about sums it up," Applejack said.

Luna sighed, "Applejack, your duties as the element of honesty are great, but you cannot shoulder everyone's burden. The others are-"

"Are my responsibility!" Applejack shouted, her eyes burning with tears but not dropping "_Don't cry, you promised to never cry again. _Ah have to be the one to protect them, now. Twilight's gone, so it all falls to me. Everything, Ah have to be the one to protect them and lead them home again. Ah'm the only one who is level headed enough to see it all through, me and no one else." she then turned away, a scowl on her face. "Ah should've been there, Ah should've fought with her instead of being in that stupid room with that stupid monster! Ah shouldn't have listened to that bastard when he told us to stay behind, but no! Ah listened and now..."

Luna looked down and moved to get off the bed, "Applejack..."

"You were the first one who saw her Luna!" Applejack said, punching the wall hard enough to crack the crystal. "You didn't see her body when they brought her in, to see her lying cold and dead. It...it was my parents all over again. Ah couldn't do anything to save her, and Ah won't be making that mistake again! So let them put their burdens on me, all of their troubles and pain, because Ah can take it. and Ah can handle anything that is thrown my way."

"Careful, Applejack, if you take too much burden on yourself, then you miht," Luna stopped herself and looked at a mirror, seeing a faint image of nightmare moon looking back at her.

Applejack chuckled, "Don't worry, ah know how this might work out. One day, it's going to be too much for me and Ah'll fall. Then, Ah am going to be picked up where Ah fell and Ah'll look up and see them...catching me. Just, let me handle this for now."

Luna nodded, "Ok, Applejack. I will grant you your request." and she got up and began to walk out, "What is with honesty bearers and putting so much burden on themselves?"

* * *

"What was that?!" roared Grand Ruler from his throne, glaring his eyes down at the young earth pony.

"I-I-I said that reports are coming in from the assualt on the city of Neighpal that there were sightings of some unicorns from Unicornia attacking alongside Conquest's forces. They were fighting under his banner, sir," bowed the reporter.

Grand Rule stood up to his full hight, his black mane laying against his shoulders as he narrowed his eyes at the reporter, "You mean to tell me, that my unicorns, who i raised from nothing but mud, turned against me and hae turned evil?"

"Well sir," the reporter shook, "they are only equine."

"Throw this man away!" Commanded Grand Ruler as he pointed away, his cape flapping with his movement.

"No, sir, please. My son, he needs me!" pleaded as he was taken away.

"Take him to the training camp. Can't allow proproganda like that ruin the image of the ponies of Unicornia," growled the Grand ruler. Sitting back into his chair, he commanded, "Let it be known from this point on, that all news is to be monitored closely, and any reports of unicorns from unicornia attacking are to be censored!"

"Sir, is that wise?" asked one of the guards, "That is withholding information from the people. That is censoring information."

Grand Ruler looked to the pegasus to his right with an air of indifference, "The ponies of Equestria must not lose faith in their superiors. They must always believe in the ponies of Unicornia, that they are stronger, faster, and more importantly, morally superior than a normal Equestrian. They need to have something to look up and and strive for, and thus have something to believe in. Remember, the power of believing will win this fight. Just as much as I believe in Lighting and his Starfleet team."

"Sir, are you sure tha-"

"Yes, it is right," Grand Ruler said. "We are Starfleet, and we are always right, because we have the power and we have the strength."

* * *

"Lord Conquest," said a soldier as he ran behind Conquest, "Latest report from the front sir. It seems that, Fratello has fallen and joined the enemy."

Conquest rapped his fingers along the balcony railing and looked down, "That's a shame, and I was planning on letting him lead an assault on the Empire next week." he then chuckled and shrugged, "Oh well, if he wants to be on the losing side, so be it." turning away, he began to skip to the hallway leading out of his chambers, "If you need me, I'll be with my favorite toy.."

* * *

Titan sat in front of his board and smiled, looking at the twelve white stones facing against the fifteen black, "And white gains a new win. How...wonderful. But, what happens," Titan asked himself as he took one more stone and put it on the board, "When an unexpected piece enters the game? What will be gained and lost? Well...lets see."

Somewhere, a white unicorn with a two tone red mane looked up at a large machine, "For Twilight" she whispered.

**Interestingly enough, the biggest change from the rough draft, was the addition of Titan. Fratello originally just appeared in the empire with no reason. But, since I decided that I needed Titan to be a real character, I changed him into being the one who moved Fratello into doing his attack.**

**Oh, and I wrote the rough draft of this two years ago, ages befor we found out Cadence was pregnant. However, when I found out Mykan was pulling that Miscarriage crap on her, I decided to basically subvert and ruin his idea with a vengance. Also, this kind of was a way to deconstruct a few things in his stories.**

**1) The weakness of Cadence. In case you did not notice, Cady is weaker than anypony in the proper stories. So, I gav her a moment of awesome. Besides, she rarely gets anything cool to do in fanfics anyway. Seriously, I have read so many and most of the time, anything awesome is given to Shining Armor. So, I decided to give Cadence a badass scene.**

**2) The whole idea of "You can't change Fratello" or "You can't save him." Sorry, but I don't buy that. I am not a person who gives up, and I believe that there is always a third option. If not, make one. So, I decided to show off what should've happened. Not "Because I want it to happen."**

**3) he idea that his unicorns can't be evil. Sorry, but they are mortal and thus are capable to the same laws as others.**

**Join us next time, were we will wah as somepony new is added to the mix, a battle will arise, and...**

**NExt time, somepony dies. **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Sorry, I always wanted to say that. And also just wanted to get that trope on my page. Thanks for that by the way.**


	8. Fare thee well, Fire Star

**He will lose them, either by their death, or they turn into jerks. There is no third way, not for him.**

"_You and I remember that day differently, that was what she said," Starla thought to herself as she floated in the dream world. Her mind did one of the only freedoms left to her, think for herself and she began to think about what has happened to her. "But, I wasn't there when Equestria fell, I was only told about it. What did she mean by "I remember it"? I remember being told about it in private by Grand Ruler when I asked..." she paused and shook her head, "No, he didn't. Did he brainwash me into believing his lies? Just so we could have a reason to fight? But, why? Why would he do it?" she asked herself._

_For a few more moments, she floated in the world of dreams, just allowing her mind to ponder the hell that her life had become. After a few short minutes, she let out a groan at the feeling of pressure on her back, "Guess I have to wake up. Even though I don't want to-"_

Starla slowly began to open her eyes, despite her best attempt to keep them closed and stay in the world of dreams. Letting out a slow breath of disgust, she opened her eyes as she felt the weight of her bed become a little light. Flinching, she let out a whimper at the touch of her bed mate, "You know Starla," Conquest chuckled as he moved his hand away from her back, "I have had many, many, **many **sex slaves in many worlds so far away and I have to say that out of all of them...you are number 23. But, hey, 23 is a very fun number, it means you are in the top quarter of victims. Maybe you would be higher, if you weren't such a weakling."

"I'm not weak," she objected, growling as she looked over her shoulder.

"Sure you're not. That is why you would have escaped by now. I wonder why you haven't yet? Maybe is just because you don't have Grand Ruler's D or your beloved Lighting's D pushing you on," laughed Conquest as he put on his pants.

Starla shook her head and shuddered, "No, that's not it at all! I am not fighting back or trying to escape because there is no point. You are stronger than I am, you would stop me."

"You know, the previous girls who were captured by me and put into your position knew about how strong I am, and guess what they would have done by now?" Dark Conquest said, a cruel smirk on his lips. "They would had made at least three escape attempts by now. Granted, they would have all failed, but at least they tried. You are just content to lay back and let me do what I want to you."

"That's because you are so strong, so fast, I'd have no chance against you. We in Starfleet have always been taught," Starla began, but was interrupted by a laugh from Conquest.

"Oh, I know what you have been taught. 'Obey Grand Ruler, stay with your superiors, and never try to beat someone stronger that you. Let the big boys with their big toys fight!' and what did that cost you? Oh yeah, Twilight Sparkle."

"She disobeyed a direct order, she should've stayed behind and-"

"Let the big strong Lighting do it. But you know what? At least she died fighting for something, at least she tried. What have you done? Oh yeah, take the worst that I have given you without a fight." Leaning in with a sneer, he tucked her chin and chuckled, "So...who is stronger?"

Starla said nothing as she turned her head away, wanting to get away from Conquest. As the black alicorn walked to the chamber door, he looked over his shoulder and said, "Oh! Today is going to be a special today. Do you know why?"

"Why?" asked Starla.

"Because today...I plan on having one of my men kill one of your Starfleet comrades," Conquest said, standing in front of the door as he waited for the white unicorn's scream.

"NO!" screamed Starla, her eyes filled with terror. "Please, i beg you, don't kill them. Spare them, please, don't kill my friends."

"Oh please," dismissed Conquest with a wave of his hand. "Like you give a flying fig about them. I mean, i bet you don't even know who they are anymore beyond Lighting. Now, I am going to go get the troops ready, TTFFN!"

As the door slammed behind him, Starla turned towards her pillow and laid her head in it. Curling up into a fetal position, the tears that threatened to burst from her eyes ran out and streamed down her cheeks in tiny rivers. Crying and whimpering, her heart began to ache as she realized on terrible truth.

Conquest was right.

Outside of the door, Conquest walked by an unicorn in a purple hood, "It's time. You are free to kill whoever you want, with the exception of Lighting."

Raven smiled, "Yes, sire."

* * *

"...and as you can see, your majesty, these graphs prove that I do not believe that this recent drain on magic is a disease at all. It is in fact, a plan crafted by some being bent on destroying the foundations of Equestria," the stallion finished, his horn turning off as he put away the chalk.

"But, how did you come to this conclusion, Golden Sight," Celestia asked, a finger on her chin as she listened to the blue unicorn talk.

Running his hand through his red mane, the unicorn continued, "Well, let's go over what we know. For a few weeks now, we have been getting small reports of ponies with bouts of weakness. Pegasi are having problems with the weather, earth ponies aren't as strong as before, and even unicorns are lacking in magic. Now, it could've been a disease, it has happened before."

"I was there during the magic crisis of 500 years ago, Golden, I know of that disease," Celestia said with a nod.

"True, but note how it has affected only Equestrians and not the Unicornicopians," Golden said, walking around the throne room, his lab coat lightly hitting his legs while he walked. "Now, while the transformation into these two legged forms have given us some unusual benefits and some new body parts, we and the Unicorpians are still biologically similar that we can share diseases. So, why are they not experiencing a magical drain like we are. Simple, because whatever it is, the spell is targeted only at those who are Equestrian."

"Supposing that this is a magical spell and not a disease, what do you suppose is the end result," Celestia asked.

"If my theory is correct, then we are looking to a magical drain on world wide proportions. Ponies will be drained of most of their inner magic and only Unicornicopians will have any power left," Golden said.

"I see," Celestia said, getting up from her throne. "Call Tw-I mean Applejack and the others, have them try and discover-"

"Celestia, we have more important things to worry about now," Grand Ruler interrupted, striding into the throne room with his cape billowing. "I just had a premonition that Conquest is going to attack Detrot and do something horrible thee. We must mobilize Starfleet."

"But the magic..." Celestia paused as she awaited another of Grand Ruler's diatribes.

"My uen, you can not expect me to believe that you are taking the word of this rube," Grand Ruler said, shaking his head. "For all he knows, this could be just a disease that we Unicornicopians will solve in just a day. Much like we always do, much like how we always will solve a problem within the day easily. Now, Golden, you are dismissed, and Celestia, we must get ready to intercept Conquest."

"Yes but what about-"

"Do you really want to waste our time on a hunch? Million of lives are at stake and for all you know this is a mistake. Besides, you Equestrians use magic frivolously. Magic should only be used for battle and healing after all," Celesto said as he walked out.

As Golden left the room, Celestia punched the wall with a growl, "Curse it!"

"Marital issues, dear Tia?" Luna asked, stepping out of the shadows.

"Not this time," Celestia said. "For once, he is right. As much as I am loathe to admit it, the magic drain could be just a disease and nothing more. I cannot send out Applejack and friends out on what could be a wild goose chase that might turn up nothing and leave Starfleet plus millions of ponies to their deaths!"

Luna nodded as she stood next to her sister, "You are correct. it seems that the only reason why any of Starfleet has survived this this long is because the bearers of the elements have been able to save them at the last second."

"At the same time," Celestia said, resting her head against the wall. "I cannot ignore this drain a moment longer. What if he is right and this is our only opening to stop it. I will be risking my ponies livelihoods because I didn't trust them."

"You fear of losing either way," Luna said, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. Smiling, she uncrossed her arms and placed a hand onto her sister's shoulder, "This is where my team comes in. You have Applejack and the others handle this drain, and I will worry about Detrot."

"You will do that, for me?" Celestia asked, looking at her sister.

Nodding, Luna added, "What is the point of having a sister to help you, if you do not use her?"

"Oh Luna," Celestia chuckled lightly before putting her forehead to her sister's and rubbed her nose, "How did I survive one year without you by my side, much less a thousand."

Luna smiled at her older sibling, "Because, you are quite strong on your own, dear sister, but with me...you are better."

"Thank you," Celestia said, giving her sister a quick hug. "You go arrange your team, and I will gather mine."

* * *

Luna's rebellion base was a small two story home, located in a small part of thee Whitetail woods. It was secluded enough and warded enough that, unless one had a knowledge of the land and knew where to look, it was hard to find. Luckily, Discord was not one to obey rules as he teleported instantly into the base's command room where Shining Spark was waiting, "Here we go, everything that I have been watching for the past few days," Discord smiled as he dropped the three layer cake worth of notes in front of Shining Spark, watching with glee as she began to grab the notes in her magic and began to organize them, "You know, in a lot of ways, you are like her."

"Like who?" asked Shining as she began to fix the notes.

"Twilight," Discord said, sitting back and filing his eagle claw with a smile. "She'd like to file and sort books, documents and such all the long day too. Though, she would be a little more miffed that I'd make it into a disorganized cake."

Spark nodded, putting the new reports into their own piles, "There is no time to be worrying about being exact in our filing. I need to make sure that everything here is correct and we have the right information."

"Ah, there we go. There is the stuffy and precise Twilight," Discord chuckled, putting up a stuffed doll of Twilight Sparkle in front of Spark. "But you are still missing something. Now, what can that be? Her magic? No, you have that in spades. Your heart? Oh no," happily he placed a beating heart onto Shining's sleeve, "You wear that on your sleeves. Wait...thats it! Her logic and way of thinking. You are missing her logic."

"That is because, I am not Twilight Sparkle. I am just a mare who is devoted to the ideals of Equestria and wishes to see my home returned," Shining said, taking a small sip from her drink.

"A mare, who just randomly showed up on Luna's doorstep one night, a year ago, and has the third highest power of magic on record," Discord chuckled, looking down at her.

Shining raised an eyebrow at this, "And is that a problem?"

"No, just a curious thing. And my dear Shining," Discord said, turning into a deerstalker cap with eyes, "I love a good mystery. But I think we will talk later. Your friend is arriving."

As Discord popped out of existence, Trixie walked into the room, "The great and powerful Trixie has finished her rounds and reports an astonishing success!"

"Really?" Shining asked, smiling.

"Zebrica took a little talking to, but after some reassurances that Grand Ruler will be put on trial for his crimes, they will join us once the emperor has been dethroned," Trixie smiled. "Raindrops is currently returning after finding out where some of the reeducation camps are located. And-"

"You are bored," Shining said, almost giggling.

Trixie raised a finger to object, before lowering the digit and letting out a growl, "Yes! Trixie is bored out of her skull!" She threw her hands into the air before sitting back onto the chair and grumbled, "Here Trixie is, one of the most powerful magic users here and she has yet to have had a chance to show off what she can do!"

"You know we can't be acting too rashly Trixie," Shining said, putting away her pen and walking over to the blue unicorn. "We are only seven mares strong and we are trying to rebel against an entire nation. Gruella tactics are our only option until we find out who is in charge of the camps."

"Trixie knows," she grumbled, crossing her arms and looking out a window to the early morning sun. "It's just that, sometimes Trixie needs a chance to prove how powerful she is. To show what she has learned."

"You are starting to sound like that Dash girl," Spark said, drinking from her cup before sitting it down.

"Do not compare Trixie's ego and sense of worth to that suicidal mad mare!" Trixie growled.

Giggling, Shining gave a roll of the eyes and said, "No, your ego is way bigger!"

Trixie's response was to throw a pillow at that comment, "Funny, real funny, Spark."

"Thank you, I try," Spark said, before turning her face into a serious frown, "How are they? The others."

"As well as can be expected. We did drag them into this," Trixie sighed.

"They went willingly. Luna picked them because of who they are," Spark then looked down at the ground, "And what they had to lose."

"They were also the five most likely to never be missed in Starfleet's eyes," Trixie added. "Trixie hates that."

"You do?" Spark asked.

"Of course! Trixie is a performer and knows how important fans are, so thus she knows how to cherish each one. It's why she loathes that amulet, it made her forget that special part of her," Trixie said.

Spark nodded, "A great performer, if a little egotistical."

Trixie sighed and nodded, "Yes, a great performer. And Trixie hopes, a good friend."

Not too far from where Spark and Trixie were having their talk, Raindrops flew onto a balcony and gave her wings a good stretch. Hearing a soft sigh coming from behind her, the jasmine pegasus turned around to see Ditzy resting her arms on a railing, "Ditz? What's wrong?"

"She's out there, my little muffin," Ditzy sighed, lightly playing with a muffin. "She's out there, living with Sparkler and I am stuck here fighting for her. She's twelve years old, I'm missing out on my daughter's best years of her life, all to overthrow a despot."

"Hey, at least you're doing it for a good cause, right?" Raindrops asked, putting a hand onto the grey pegasus's back and rubbing it.

Some tears ran down the pegasus's cheek, causing her to blink her golden eyes to get them out, "But, what if i die out here? What if I die and she thinks I abandoned her?"

"Then i'll tell her the truth. That's what we have to trust each other to do for our loved ones if the worst was to happen," Raindrops said, looking down at the ground. Watching a few squirrels play in the forest made her sigh, "At least, that's what I hope you girls will do for me, if I die."

Ditzy raised her head and gasped, putting a hand to her mouth, "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, here I am feeling bad for leaving Dinky behind and you have a brother that you are scared for."

"Hey, it's all right," Raindrops said, raising a hand. "We're all risking a lot out there. Livelihoods, family, our own lives. Lyra had to leave the love of her life behind remember?"

"How are they holding up?" Ditzy asked.

"Pretty well, I think they're just waiting for that first mission to take their minds off of their loved ones," Carrot Top said, walking in and brushing her mane behind her head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Hey, we're all letting ourselves hang out for a bit," smirked Raindrops, sitting herself on the balcony. "Come and join in."

"Well, I was just about to call you two in anyway," Carrot Top said. Looking over her shoulder at Lyra and Cheerilee, she said, "We have a mission."

Nodding, the two pegasi flew after the three mares and into a small console room in the back. After a few moments, the screen buzzed in with Luna's face. As they bowed, Luna waved them off, "Rest now, my ponies. It seems that we have the first real demonstration of what I picked you six for."

"What is it?" asked Lyra.

"I picked you six to assist in overthrowing Grand Ruler and reinstating my sister to the throne. However, I also picked you six to assist the bearers when they cannot fight themselves. That time is now," Luna said, lifting up a picture of Detrot, "Some of the reconnaissance have heard reports of some of Conquest's soldiers marching toward Detrot."

"So, Grand Ruler has finally figured it out?" Cheerilee asked. "That Conquest is a general and not some madman sending out monsters one at a time?"

"Most likely Grand Ruler just got lucky," Spark said with a roll of the eyes.

"Either way, I need you to go there and protect Starfleet," Luna said.

"Why us? Won't the bearers be-"

"The bearers will be busy solving a mystery. This is why you are needed," Luna said. "I will be sending them a message shortly that will tell them of the threat. However, since Starfleet's survival depends on those five, we need you to help."

Trixie was the first to step forward and then bowed, "We are at your service, Mistress."

"That is what I expected," Luna said, nodding. "Shining, I expect you to have been studying those teleportation spells I had given you?"

Spark nodded, "Yes, I should be able to teleport us just outside of the city."

"Good, this meeting is adjourned. Just one more thing," Luna said.

"Yes?" Lyra asked as Spark began to prepare the spell.

"Be safe," Luna said.

* * *

Rainbow Dash flew in behind Applejack as the earth pony mare opened the door, "So, what do you think they look like?"

"The armors? Ah have no idea sugarcube," Applejack said, walking into the boutique, "But, knowing Rarity like Ah do, they'll be nice looking."

"After waiting eight weeks, they better be! Though, I bet they're really frou frou and cutesy," Rainbow Dash chuckled, only to hear an annoyed scoff from the other side of the showroom.

"I'll have you know, that when I work on my designs, I make art, not frou frou," Rarity said, snapping her glasses together. Smiling as she tucked her glasses into her shirt, she walked in front of the stage, "Ahem, after eight weeks of wait and some...small interruptions," she chuckled, looking down at her maternity shirt, "I present-your armor!"

Applejack's eye's went wide as dinner plates as she looked at the new armors resting on the the mannequins, "Wow, Rarity, they're-"

"Awesome!" Dash said, flying over to looking at the bright colors that adorned the hard metal of each suit. Each suit of armor bared the color of their bearer, with holes on the back for the pegasi for the wings. The helmets also had small visors that seemed to help accentuate the eyes of the wearer.

"Yes, quite," Rarity said, walking to the armors, "The problem with our old ones were that they were all the same. No variations, and if I were to complain, so drab. There was no chance for each of us to show off our uniqueness. As if Grand Ruler wanted all to conform to one way of thinking, and not celebrate our own uniqueness. I also moved the cutie marks to our flanks where they belong."

"Nice Rarity," Applejack said, running her hand along the orange armor's breastplate.

"Each armor has also been made with each of you in mind," Rarity smiled, "Like, for instance, Applejack-Your armor has been built with your durability in mind. I know you have this tendency to let your opponent fight you so you can tire them out before striking back."

"Ah like to size em up before knocking them down," Applejack smirked.

"Yes, that is why the armor will be able to take a rampaging Boar," smiled Rarity. She then looked at Rainbow Dash, "I noticed that your armor weighed you down Rainbow, not good for your style."

"Tell me about it," Dash rolled her eyes.

Smiling, Rarity said, "That is why, I decreased the weight of your armor to help give you more speed and maneuverability. It's still durable, but you should be able to attain speeds as if you were naked. As for Fluttershy, well, watch."

The two mares stepped back as Rarity pressed a button and twin beams fired from jewels on the yellow gauntlets, forming a large shield, "Whoa." Dash said.

"A diamond hard shield capable of handling at least a dragon's fire. I gave my own suit a targeting visor to help improve my golem's vision," Rarity said.

"Is that what we're calling her? A golem?" applejack asked.

Nodding Rarity continued, "Considering Pinkie's...Pinkieness, it was hard for me to make her suit unique, but I did it."

Rainbow Dash looked at the waist of Pinkie's bright pink armor, "Pouches?"

"For her to put anything she wants in there. Pinkie Pie is at her best when she is free and does what she wants. To confine her to one style is hurting her in the end. Now, I have also offered my services to Starfleet, maybe..." Rarity began.

Applejack then looked at a suit of armor sitting in a dark corner of the boutique. Taking a few steps forward, she could feel the warm sting of tears coming to her eyes as she looked at the purple armor with wing holes. It hung limply against the mannequin, it's hollow shell looking for all the world as a lifeless statue waiting for somepony to claim her, "Rarity, did you make a suit for-"

"Yes, I did," Rarity interrupted with a sigh. "I figured if she couldn't wear it, I should at least make one for her in her memory. It didn't feel right, not making something for her when I made something for all of you."

Saying nothing, Applejack and rainbow Dash hugged Rarity closely. The embrace was captured in the armor's visor, reflecting the tight hug that they were giving each other. Sighing, Applejack wiped some of Rarity's tears, "So, tell us about it."

Sniffling, Rarity looked at the purple armor, "I made it with a magic user in mind. I consider it one of my finest accomplishments. See, each of these gems has additional mana inside of it, meant to act like a reservoir or a small boost. In the hands of a normal unicorn, it would make them exceedingly powerful, but in Twilight's hands it would've-"

"Made her super awesome?" Dash asked, high-fiving the armor, "Sweet!"

"You could say that," Rarity said. "Now, if I could-"

"Rarity, message!" Spike said. The green flames from the missive trailing off the scroll as he ran to Rarity. Holding it up, Spike said, "It's from Luna."

"Luna?" Applejack asked, stepping to Spike and taking the letter, "Let me check."

_Dear Applejack,_

_As you may have noticed, there has been a significant magical drain on the ponies of Equestria. This is because of some mysterious force that is slowly draining your magic. You and your friends are to investigate the cause of this drain and stop it."_

_Signed, Princess Luna._

"Well, Ah think you are about to get to see that armor in action sooner than later, Rares," Applejack said, turning to walk out of the store, Rainbow Dash following close behind.

"Give me a second, " Rarity said, closing her eyes and activating the golem. Nodding, the golem began to follow the others out.

"So where are we headed?" Dash asked.

"To the library, Ah bet there might be a tracking spell or something that we can use," Applejack said.

Pinkie Pie popped out of the bush and smiled, "That is exactly what I was thinkin!"

"Pinkie! When did you get here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well, sometime about twenty something years ago, just a few minutes before my little sister Marble," Pinkie giggled. Then getting to stand next to Applejack, she added, "But, I got here when I felt a tingling along my spine followed by a hair flop. Which could only mean that my friends were having a meeting and something really special was happening!"

Rainbow Dash was about to respond, but shook her head instead and began to fly into the library. As she flew in, she watched as Belle Amie began to put away another book, "Belle, we need a book for a spell."

"A spell, what for?" Belle asked, looking worried as she heard the mission that her friends were being sent on. Belle then smiled, "Well, I may not be able to cast anything beyond a telekinesis spell, but...I have been working on a device." With a wink, the grey unicorn went into the basement. After a few minutes of shuffling and machine work, Belle came out with a handled device, "Rainbow Dash, may I have a feather?"

"Sure," Rainbow Dash nodded, pulling out one of her feathers.

Taking one of the feathers, Belle put it onto the device. After a second, a bright flash appeared and then the device sounded "BEEP!", "Ah, and there we are."

"What is that device supposed to do?" Applejack asked, watched Belle walk to the door.

"It helps detect magical drain and trails from anywhere I am standing. It doesn't require magic, so anypony could use it. Hmmm," Belle hummed as she looked at the device, "According to this, Rainbow Dash's magic is flowing towards Canterlot."

As Belle Amie began to walk out the door, Applejack held onto the mare's shoulder, "Now, hold on. Where are you going?"

"Look, I don't know how much of a help I can be to you girls, but...you are my friends. I need to be there to help you stop whatever it is that is doing this," Belle said, looking at them.

Applejack looked into Belle's eyes and smiled softly, "Sure, let's go. After all, six simple mares saved the world with less than what you got."

As belle smiled, Rainbow Dash sighed, "Yeah, six..."

* * *

The city of Detrot, unlike its sister city of Manehattan, was a beacon of technology and magic. Within its towering factory and steel towers, machines and unicorns worked with Earth ponies to create unique inventions and new tools that would help a magician with any trick or to make a pony's life easier. It was here that the world's first airship was invented, and it was here that was destined to be a turning point in the war.

Not that the ponies who lived in the towering city knew of their fate, as they continued to their lives as well as they could. School, work, and home went about in the town without a care in the world. Such calm was not unnoticed by six mares as they rested in a small grove of trees that stood outside of the city limits. One of the observers was a purple mare with a grey mane, "It's like, Grand Ruler didn't even tell them that Conquest's army is on its way."

Cheerilee laid on her belly, reading a book title 'Our War Game', "He probably didn't. The only reason why he even knew of this attack in the first place was because a scout happened to catch sight of them."

"Probably hasn't even had Starfleet properly prepare them for battle," Lyra said, gently strumming along her lyre.

Trixie leaned against a tree, biting her lip hard with her arms crossed, "Oh, he prepared them all right. Trixie has heard they now have upgrades to their shields. A fat lot of good it will do for the civilians, they'll be broken in seconds."

"Why doesn't Grand Ruler like change?" Carrot Top asked, lightly playing with a flower.

Spark sighed, "He doesn't like change. He believes that we all have to be the same, have to keep to our own style of fighting, and never try to become something new. He is the type of stallion that hates the very idea of ponies changing for the better or doing something beyond the norm. Change scares him and he wants to make sure that we are all like him."

"The problem with that is, war means that we have to change," Cheerilee said, closing her book. "This goes for when our countries united, we both would've had to change and accept our differences."

"But...we didn't, we lost our identities the moment he gave us these hands and made us these two legged things," Ditzy said, and then she hugged herself giving out a small shudder, "When I think of how he had his guards try and throw me into a correctional facility just because of my eyes, or how he wanted to take Dinky away from me."

Carrot Top moved over to Ditzy and gave her teammate a hug. Lyra cally strummed on her Lyre and sighed, "Let's not forget how he keeps wanting us to make magic 'Only healing and battle use only. Don't use it for superfluous means!' Don't know about you, but I like using my magic in my shows, or when I play. But, he doesn't see it that way. 'It changes the way we in Unicornicopia did it. We must do it our way!' And look where that has gotten us so far! I bet if we just used a little more of the ponies strengths, this war would be going good for us!"

Trixie pt a thumb to her mouth and lightly bit it, "When is Raindrops supposed to get here? We sent her on a recon thirty minutes ago!"

"You rang?" Raindrops chuckled as her voice came from behind Lyra, causing the mint green unicorn to jump.

"Ah, Raindrops," Trixie said, taking the charm in her magic and pulling it into her hand. This caused Raindrops to turn visible once more, "Trixie sees that her charm worked."

"Brilliantly," smiled Raindrops. "Didn't even see me."

"So, where are they?" asked Spark as she put away her binoculars.

"Five hours away by foot," Raindrops said, looking over her friends. "They were busy discussing how to assault the city. They about a hundred strong with a few boars and minotaurs plus three Unicornicopians."

"What?" Ditzy gasped.

"The news never said anything-"

Lyra interrupted Carrot top, "No, it wouldn't. Think Grand Putz wants the world to know that his beloved Unicornicopians are infallible. They have to be perfect snowflakes."

"Generals?" Trixie asked.

"We lucked out, it seems to be mainly Dementia and a grey bat-pony with a golden horn," Raindrops said.

This description caused Trixie to growl and slam her fist into her palm, "Raven."

Spark held her chest for a brief moment as she got up, "That's the mare who killed Twilight, right?"

"Yes," Trixie growled. "Though Trixie has never seen her face or met her, she remembers the name of the nag who took her rival away from her. She was told by Luna the description of this ruffian."

"So, what's the plan?" asked Ditzy as she looked out into the city, "Do we evacuate them?"

"We can't evacuate close to a million ponies," Spark said. For a few moments, she stood there trying to calculate the number of ponies and the time it would take, "It would take, it would take...never mind. It would take a really long time."

"Then what other choice do we have? Tell them to prepare for death?" Cheerilee asked.

Trixie smiled as she raised a finger to the sky, "Trixie has a plan."

The ponies of Detrot were unassuming of the plan that the blue unicorn was making, and thus were shocked the moment when Trixie's face appeared on the window of every building in the city. She also appeared on the the front of some mirrors and the reflective water of some baths. Foals even jumped back in surprise when they saw he on the back of their cereal spoons, "Fillies and gentlecolts, Mares and stallions of all ages, and all races under the blessed sun. You are about to see the greatest show in all of Equestria! Brought out by the Great and Powerful Trixie! What is this show you may ask? Why a simple magic trick. A magic trick that will be the most important of your very lives!"

The ponies looked at her each other, some were curious, others were shrugging and tried to ignore her, "You may want to ignore Trixie, neigh, you may want to regarde her tricks a just flash without substance. But, trust her, his trick will blow your mind! How is this possible you may ask? Well, to perform this trick, the Great and Powerful Trixie will need help from all of you out there," she said, pointing towards the ponies of the city. "She wants you to look straight at her and look at her body. It shouldn't be too hard, for Trixie is in every reflective surface in your city. That's right, every mirror, every glass, and every water drop, you will see Trixie's marvelous visage. Now, keep a close eyes on Trixie. That's right, focus on her. Now when she says the magic word, the greatest trick that will appear before your eyes will happen. Ready? Abra Cadabra!"

* * *

For the army of Dark Conquest, the noon day sun brought with it the smell of bloodlust and battle. The group marched in a disjointed fashion, flowing forward with step after step with a desire to see the looming city covered in blood. The boars joked with the Minotaurs about their soon to be kills and how many ponies they have already slain in their previous skirmishes. Up ahead, three Unicornicopians marched with their heads hung low, their eyes narrowed in determination. At the head of the small army, the two generals marched ahead, leading the pack. Dementia took a look ahead of the battalion and to the city, and began to think over her plan. This train of thought was interrupted by Raven, "Finally, I get a chance to demonstrate my power to the world."

"Quiet! I am trying to rethink our battle plan," said Dementia.

Raven brushed a claw past her purple hair and shook her head, "Look sweetie, we don't need a plan for a raid. We storm in and strike, then I kill one of bastards."

"We still need to make it look like we have a plan or it will become obvious that this is only a trick," Dementia said.

"Pfft, whatever," snorted Raven as her golden horn shined in the light.

Dementia growled, "This is no time to be stuck up on yourself, Raven! We were told by Conquest to only kill and murder until Starfleet arrives, and then we fight them one-on-one. This means we conserve power and our strength."

"You need to conserve," chuckled Raven. "I possess the Uniforce, the most powerful energy on the planet. As long as I don't spend it all at once, I am almost a god."

"Gods don't get cocky," Dementia growled.

Raven stamped a foot forward and pressed her nose against Dementia, putting a finger against her chest, "You know, you have been on my case ever since we arrived. Why? Oh, I get it," Raven chuckled as she straightened her purple cloak, "You are angry over the fact that I killed Twilight Sparkle, while you haven't managed one kill during your assault. That's why you are ticked at me."

Dementia pointed a finger at Raven, "No, what I am mad about is that the leader has put me with you. A pony who has one of the worst reason for fighting I had ever seen, a pony who wouldn't even be here if he desire for revenge wasn't just so pointless."

Raven shrugged her shoulders, "At least I have a warrior's edge...unlike you."

"What did you say?" Dementia glared daggers at her fellow general.

Raven walked slowly around the white unicorn, smirking as she flicked a piece of red hair, "Fine. You and your friends lack a warrior's edge."

"Take back what you said about my friends!" Dementia growled, grabbing the neck of Raven's leotard.

Raven shrugged, no fear on her face as she commented, "I am just pointing out the obvious. That it seems that you and your friends have some skewed priorities when it comes to this war. Don't think I haven't heard what Mysterious did a few days ago," Raven smirked as she was let go.

_Mysterious turned to hear a small child's cry. Stepping over the rubble, he saw two brothers trying to help each other out of a broken building. Breathing silently, he stepped to the broken debris and moved it with his magic. the two brothers looked up at the cloaked stallion and smiled before running away._

"And then there was Rep, who I must say feels out of place in a band full of thieves, murderers, and rapists," Raven remarked.

_The stallion licked his lips lecherously as he looked at the trapped mare, "Ok, Unicornicopian slut, you think your species is strong, but when you are facing a real fight, you are just crying your eyes out. How about I give you a chance to see what real-Urrk!"_

_Rep glared eyes at the soldier, his tail tightening its grip around his neck, "None of that. I will have no one in my company rape any mares around here." as he let the soldier run off, the lizard like stallion bowed his head, "After you my dear."_

"And there's you, or do I need to remind you of your fixation of keeping the poor children safe?" chuckled Rave.

Dementia stared down at the ground for a moment, "That's because...we..."

"Add that to the fact that throughout your whole entire battle experience, you three have not ONCE taken a life, and we must wonder if you really have the stomach for murder," Raven said, hands in the air as she walked away. With a quick shake of her head, she followed her fellow general into the city limits.

With a loud roar, the army swarmed into the city, the bloodlust in their eyes. However, one unicorn stepped to a pony and put his hand to the standing mare, "Commander, we have a problem!"

Dementia walked to the blue unicorn, "What is it?"

"Look," the unicorn said, waving his hand through the still pony, the hand going through the neck and leaving a faint buzz.

"A hologram, but how!?" exclaimed Dementia as a laugh was heard. Looking around the city, the white unicorn gasped in shock as the city's once lovely facade was turned into a broken down collection of ruins, and the ponies all faded from existence.

"How did this hologram came to be you may ask? Why it was I, The Great and Powerful TRIXIE!" shouted the blue unicorn as an illusion of herself appeared before the army. " The ponies and buildings that you saw before you were just an elaborate illusion created by Trixie, using the reflections of all of the ponies watching her. The real Detrot is several miles away!"

Raven let out a gasp of shock,before growling in anger, "How is able to pull a spell like this off? No unicorn-"

"Such a unicorn like Trixie could!," Trixie laughed, tipping her hat and furling back her cape, showing the wand and stars cutie mark, "Trixie's special talent is illusion casting. Which means, that she can master any illusion, no matter how big or small."

"Then how did we-"

Trixie interrupted Dementia's question with a pointed finger, "The next words out of your mouth are 'How did we wind up here!' "

"Wind up here?" Dementia then growled at the showmare's illusion.

"Simple," Tixie said, smirking, "When you passed by the city outskirts one hour ago, what you passed through was perception filter, making you miss your mark. Then, it was easy enough for Trixie to manipulate your eyesight to make it look like you were walking for a shorter amount of time than you were. You had instead been walking away for hours!"

"That wench!" growled Raven.

"The real Detrot hasn't moved since you got here...the problem is that Trixie may have given the hint to Starfleet where you are are currently standing. They should be there in a hour, it will take you four to reach Detrot...do the math.," Trixie laughed. "You can either kill Starfleet, or waste time and energy rushing back to your original target. The choice is up to you."

Raven growled and dug her fingers into her palms, drawing blood, "I'll kill her!

"Save it," ordered Dementia. "We have bigger problems. Starfleet is on its way and we need to be ready for a fight."

Raven smiled as she looked at twenty five soldiers, "Why not both? You lot," she said, writing down a set of coordinates, "Head to this locations and kill this 'Trixie'"

"Yes ma'am!" they shouted as they raced off.

"That leaves us...with the fun part," chuckled Raven as she turned to face the road leading out of the ruins, licking her fangs.

* * *

"Yes! Nice one Trixie," cheered Raindrops.

Carrot Top smiled, "Maybe we should try that more often."

"No," disagreed Spark. "They now know what she did, they'll be more careful now."

Cheerilee nodded, "Still, let's rendezvous with Starfleet and save-Trixie!" the mulberry pony shouted as she watched Trixie sway back and forth before falling to the ground.

Spark ran over to Trixie, and began to look over the blue unicorns sweat drenched body, "Temperature rising," she said, looking down as Trixie's breaths began to come out in short pants, "shortness of breath, and tiredness. Oh no, she's overchanneling."

"What's overchanneling?" asked Ditzy, looking down at her friend, worried.

Lyra looked down, letting out a defeated sigh, "It's when a unicorn uses so much magic that they drain themselves dry. It's like if you gave up too much blood in a transfusion. If we don't do something soon, she'll fall into a coma that she might take days, weeks, or even years to wake up from."

"We need mana potions," Cheerilee said, looking down at Trixie.

"Uggh..." Trixie moaned, her breathing slowing down, "Trixie's wagon, not too far...top shelf." she moaned out before finally passing out. Her breathing slowed down to a calm normal.

"Right, we need to get going soon if we-"

Cheerilee interrupted Spark, "Wait, did you hear that? Raindrops could you-"

Without waiting for her friend to finish, Raindrops flew off from the group. A few minutes later, she came back, panting and looking scared, "Guys, we got problems. A few of our friends from the other side are coming and they ain't too happy."

"We can't move like this, they might attack while we move Trixie," Spark said, before looking at Ditzy. "Ditzy, you are faster than us, you go and grab the potions from Trixie's wagon and bring them here. You are looking for a blue potion with a star symbol on it."

Ditzy said nothing, but nearly nodded and flew off, and as she did, Star looked to the others, "I'll need the rest of you to stay here and watch over me and Trixie.'

"Why? Can't you defend yourself?" asked Raindrops.

"I could," Spark nodded, before looking back down at Trixie, "But I need to maintain a shield spell around Trixie and if they manage to break my concentration, then the spell fades and they'll have Trixie at their mercy."

As the girls nodded in response, Cheerilee looked at the assembled ponies and said, "Carrot Top and I will try and lure some of them away. Raindrops, you and Lyra will have to pick up the slack."

As Cheerilee and Carrot Top ran off, Trixie let out a little moan, "N-no, don't do this. T-T-I'm not worth it."

"You are," said Spark softly as she erected a shield around her and her friend.

* * *

With every crack and snap of the branches, the small group of twenty five soldier made their way through the brush. The minotaurs led the way, using their arms to push through the limbs while the boars kept an eye to the sides. Slowly they made their way through the forest, only to stop when they hear a soft voice spoke, "Oh no!" Turning their eyes to the sound, they saw Cheerilee with her arms crossed above her head and her chest thrusted out. "A bunch of bad guys have found innocent little me. What am I going to do?" she asked in a sultry voice, her blouse unbuttoned enough to show just a hint of areola on both breasts.

This caused a few of the males and females to howl and wolf whistle. One of the soldiers turned to their leader, "R&amp;R boss? You can handle a little unicorn."

The captain nodded, "Just be gentle with her, ok? I might want a piece of that tail too."

Smiling, eight of the soldiers turned and raced towards Cheerilee. Not wasting a second, the mulberry earth mare began to run through the woods, letting the soldier chase her. As she neared a clearing, she shouted, "Now Carrot Top!"

Nodding, the yellow earth pony pulled down on a rope that released a blue powder upon the small group. After spending a few minutes coughing, they growled at the two mares and made their way towards them. Only to stop when their bodies began to change and warp into different shapes. Some turned into plants, others into their mothers, or others into each other. The confusion became too much for them as they all began to run into each other and finally pass out from fright. Cheerilee looked on the scene in shock, "Carrot, what was that?"

"A variation of Poison Joke that I found out about in Neighpon, called Killing Joke," Carrot Top said. "It's effects are similar, but a lot quicker."

"Clever," smiled Cheerilee. "Now come on, the others are going to need us."

* * *

As the group of soldiers came ever closer, Raindrops and Lyra got into a fighting stance," Damn," muttered Lyra under her breath. "Looks like Cheerilee only got eight of them. There's seventeen left. How many can you take?"

"Six," Raindrops said, cracking her knuckles.

"That leaves me with three, and that is being kind," Lyra said, gettting her lyre out. "Bet I could take out more if we weren't missing our magic users."

Raindrops could only nod in response as she watched three boars charging straight at them. Before they could get up to their proper speed, however, a large tree root emerged from the ground and tripped the three boars. Turning to look behind them, they saw Spark smiling as she held one hand out, glowing green, while her other hand was above her head to keep the shield going. Turning her head back to the charging soldiers, Raindrops charged elbow first into the gut of a minotaur and followed up with an uppercut to the jaw. While in mid flight, she grabbed the horns and threw the bovine into a tree.

As Raindrops landed, she did not notice the other minotaur coming behind with a large club, ready to bash her head in. As he held his weapon above his horned head, his eyes began to droop and he slowly fell to sleep. Looking her head to the reason why the minotaur had a bout of unconsciousness, the jasmine pegasus smiled when she saw Lyra playing on her stringed instrument. She spared a thumbs up, before she had to duck and weave out of the way of two sword strikes from some of the pony soldiers.

As Lyra prepared another song to play on her lyre, three earth pony mares wielding sickles slashed at Lyra. Taking a step back and moving to the right to jump out of the way from the slashes, LYra strummed a little tune on her instrument to cause two of the mares to stumble back in pain. The third managed to get a cut onto Lyra's arm, causing the unicorn to drop her instrument to the ground. Holding her arm in pain, Lyra ducked beneath the slash of the sickle and used a light spell to temporarily blind her opponent. As the third mare swayed dizzily from the spell, Lyra picked up her lyre and played an ear splitting screech that caused the mares to collapse from the pain.

Spark tried to watch her two friends fight against the opposing forces, but had to focus on the two minotaurs that began to slam against her shield. Growling, the mare made the shield crackle with electricity and shocked the two attacking soldiers. Shaking his head, one of the minotaurs slid his fist back in preparation to hit the shield again. But, this action was stopped when a pair of mulberry hands grabbed his arm and threw him into a tree. Carrot Top stood in shock as Cheerilee kicked the other minotaur hard enough in the testicles to make him collapse in pain, "How on earth?"

"My twin sister taught me some moves. Said a pretty and sexy thing like myself shouldn't be defenseless," giggled Cheerilee and she jumped away from a side-kick from a unicorn.

Carrot Top smiled and jumped away from a pegasus wielding wing blades. Looking down at one of the scythes dropped on the ground, the yellow earth pony picked it up and began to duel with the pegasus. However, it was all she could do to keep up as the pegasus began to move quickly and lightly through the air and swipe at the orange maned pony.

The fighting would've continued, had there not been a shout of ,"Look out!" coming from the heavens. Turning their eyes skyward, all of the players on the field opened their eyes wide in shock as a grey and yellow blur came crashing into the battlefield. Spark smiled as she opened the shield to allow the rolling pegasus tumble in. Shaking her head, the grey mare stood up and saluted, "Your potions delivery ma'am!"

"Thank you," Spark said with a nod before taking the blue vials from the grey pegasus. Forcing open Trixie's mouth open, the mare lightly poured the blue liquid into Trixie, "Come on, just enough to get you blood pumping again."

As the light blue liquid trickled down Trixie's throat, her body glowed blue for a brief moment. After the inner glow faded, Trixie's eye shot up and she sat back up. Then began to promptly spit out the residue in disgust, "Great Celestia, Trixie' hates mana potions! They taste horrible!"

"If you like, I could probably help give you some mana potion recipes that help with the taste," Ditzy said. "I had to find some to help with little Dinky when she was starting to learn magic."

"Trixie will take you up on that offer," smiled the blue unicorn as she stood up.

Spark looked at the battle as she dropped the shield, "Know of any good offensive spells?"

"Trixie is only an expert in illusion magic, and nothing more. She never wanted to learn an offensive spell," Trixie said, before adjusting her hat of her eyes and grind, "However, Trixie's illusions tend to be really good."

Before Spark could inquire further, she watched as Trixie's hands began to glow bright with crackling blue magic. As the blue magician raised her hands, her irises faded into white nothingness. Pointing her raised hands at the fighting army, the crackling blue energy flew from her hand and onto the opposing sides. Dropping her hands, her eyes slowly returned to normal before she snapped her fingers. As the sound of the snap faded, the opposing side all began to fall to their knees, their eyes frozen in an expression of horror and madness. As the screamed, they could be heard screaming of unseen spiders and snakes, "What did you do?" asked Raindrops, watching the writhing mass of bodies in amazement.

Trixie smiled, "Trixie put a fear spell into their minds. They are now seeing the animals that they fear the most crawling over and attacking them. It'll wear off in an hour, and should give us plenty of time to get to where Starfleet is in the middle of its fight."

Cheerilee nodded, "We should hurry. If we don't make it in time, then..."

"We won't let it happen." Carrot Top smiled at her friend as they ran away from the screaming pile of bodies.

* * *

Though the enemy's numbers were cut by a quarter, the fight was not going well for the members of Starfleet. Buddy Rose found himself swamped by two boars and a minotaur. When he tried to summon his vine whip, the minotaur would strike at his back side with a strike from his warhammer. This would cause him to be thrown into the hand of a Boar who would then slam his head into the ground. Once on the ground, the other boar kicked him to the side of a broken building. Struggling to get up, he let out a painful moan while holding the side of his limp arm.

Artie tried to rush in to assist his friend, but a swipe of blades from two pegasi wing blades halted his charge. Taking a jump back, he quickly brought out his staff and spun it in a circle in front of him. Clicking his right molar, he rushed at the two pegasi, each of whom blocked his jabs and swipes with the hard metal of the wing blades. To counter his strikes and attacks with his staff, the winged ponies slashed and tweaked around the alicorn, keeping his mind split. Everytime he could find an opening to strike at one of the opponents, the other pegasi would quickly strike back at him to distract him.

Joining up as one, the two pegasi lifted up their wing blades together and slashed down at the staff, making Artie block the two blades with his staff in a horizontal position. As blade and staff grinded against each other, creating sparks, a unicorn with a glowing blade leapt from behind and slashed the center of the staff, cutting it in half. This caused Artie to back up, holding the broken halves in two hands. Growling, the alicorn held his two sticks, ready to fight.

Rhymey barely had a chance to get his sword up in time to block the attack of Dementia's twin daggers, "What is with this act? Why have you come back?"

"Why, Rhymey? Simple, because it's a chance to kill all of you, and to devastate everything Grand Ruler has stood for," Dementia sid, lunging out with her right arm.

Rhymey jumped away from the strike and flapped his wings, "Dril- ARG!"

There was a cruel sneer that came across her snowy lips as Dementia watched her dagger find it's mark in Rhymey's wing. As the yellow alicorn got up, Dementia wasted no time in delivering two quick blows in his stomach, and then a crescent kick into his neck, "You know Rhymey, the only thing that stops this from being any more fun is...I don't really know you."

"W-what do you mean?" Rhymey asked, slowly getting to his feet while blood trailed the corner of his chin. "I am all that you've seen!"

"That's my point," Dementia said, slashing down at Rhymey, making him block with his sword. Dementia huddled her dagger close to the blade, the sparks flying from the weapon's grinding, "You rhyme, so what? You do it poorly for one, and another, you are as flat as cardboard. Do you even care about them?"

"That accusation is not fair...I do indeed care," said Rhymey, the last part of his words barely coming out as a whisper.

"Then why," asked Dementia, slashing with twin daggers before charging a red fireball in her hand, "Are you fighting me alone?" before he could answer, Dementia fired her magical attack and sent Rhymey flying back, his front smoking from the burns.

Indeed, it seemed that the only one who had any luck in his fight was Lightning, whose eyes widened from the pain in his stomach as a Unicornicopian struck him hard. The second Unicornicopian roundhoused his skull and sent Lightning into a mall fountain. Getting up, Lightning looked through the blood trickling over his eye from the cut on his head, "W-why?" he moaned out.

"Why? He asks us why we are doing this?" said one of the unicornicopians, a blue one with a red mane, "I'll tell you why! For the longest time, I thought Starfleet were the heroes, that they stood for what was right and whoever fought them was wrong. I had believed that our invasion of Equestria was just, and that we were doing them a favor by making them submit to our beliefs. But then...Horn Kong. "

"H-Horn Kong?" asked Lightning, raising his forearm to block an incoming punch, but was left open to a roundhouse kick from one of the other unicornicopians.

The blue and red pony nodded, "When I saw Conquest began to invade and attack my home, that was when I started to get a feel for the truth. Then when I was brought to the slave pens, did I suddenly realize how we are the true monsters."

Lightning shook his head as he ducked under one of the kicks and tried to strike back with one of his own, only to get the leg sweeped, "But, we aren't the monsters! They are!"

"What kind of heroes imprison innocent ponies, or put them there for the smallest of crimes?! We brainwashed them, we forced them to bow to our beliefs, and we made them do what we thought was right. How can we call ourselves heroes?! At least this way...I know what side I'm fighting for," the unicornicopian said, raising his knee to hit Lightning in the jaw.

"But...but," Lightning pleaded, his tears streaming down his face. There was an ache in his heart as he watched the people of his second home turn against him like this.

The green unicornicopian smiled, "Hey, that isn't the same for all of us. I just wanted my name to become big, something that would never happen if I just stayed under Grand Ruler's flag. Oh no, he would have me as a coward and have me run and hide. At least now I can fight like a warrior!" he growled as he began to rain blows upon Lightning. The white alicorn could barely fight the three ponies he used to call his own people, his eyes began to flow with tears.

As Artie collapsed to his knees from the exhaustion of fighting three experience swordsponies, he winced in anticipation of the final blow. However, a strong gust of wind, and a strike from a pair of jasmine hooves managed to take the three out. When Artie opened his eyes, he smiled and nodded a thanks to the pegasus, "Got Artie, how are you girls doing?"Raindrops asked, finger pressed against an earring.

Carrot Top managed a grunt as she pulled a passed out Buddy Rose away from distracted boars, "Got mine, Spark and Ditzy, what about you?"

Ditzy looked at Spark as Lightning backed up in pain, trying to recover from the blows. Magic charging in her hands, she sent a wave of light at the three alicorns, causing them to back up in surprise, "Lightning's safe."

"Good," muttered Trixie, "That leaves two."

"But what about Rhymey?" asked Cheerilee.

A smirk came across Trixie's lips as she began to make her hands glow. In a flash she stood with Rhymey as he struggled to stand, "Halt Dementia! Before you strike down this noble stallion, know that you are messing with the friend of someone who has mastered one of the most powerful of destructive magics."

"And that would be?" asked Dementia, arching an eyebrow.

"Watch," Trixie said, holding her hands in front of her, "Darkness beyond Twilight, Brimstone beyond blood that flows, Buried in the stream of time is where your power flows."

"No, you can't mean," Dementia said, trembling as Trixie began her incantation. In fear the white unicorn began to back away.

I pledge myself to conquer all foes who stand, before the mighty gift bestowed into my unworthy hand, Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed, by the power you and I posses," Trixie smirked as she held her hands back, one upping the other. "DRAGON SLAVE!"

Dementia let out a scream of horror as she crouched in a vain attempt to get out of the way of the magical attack. After a few minutes of bright lights and a dull heat from a bright light, she got up to look on in shock at the absence of not only destruction, but of her two opponents. In their place, were two little plush dolls and two suckers. Growling, Dementia burned them.

As Trixie ran away, holding Rhymey's hand, the yellow alicorn smiled, "Thanks whoever you are. But what is Dragon Slave and do you really know it?"

"Trixie is a master of illusion spells, attacks like Dragon Slave are out of her great repository," Trixie said, running to a small broken house.

"Thanks by the way," Rhymey said, smiling.

Trixie said nothing, running to the base where her friends waited in the shadows. After guiding Rhymey into the house, Trixie ran to where her friends were hiding, "Ok, so where are the twins?

"I don't know, I tried to-"

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Announced Dark Conquest as a large screen appeared in the sky. "You are probably wondering where the two stereotypes are at this moment, well... they are on the top of this building here! As a matter of fact, the fight with Raven is about to begin in earnest. Let's watch!"

With a snap of his fingers, the screen's vision turned to show the top of a building where Raven stood staring down at Dyno and Myte. The two brothers looked at one another before running towards her at top speed before jumped away at opposite sides, "Boom-

"-Boom Rockets!" called out each brother.

Raven let out a chuckle as she leapt away from the incoming twin fireballs, and as she floated, she rammed a forearm into Dyno's throat. Moving her hand to the back of his head, she dug in her claws and slammed his head into the concrete, "You know, shouting your attacks when the opponent is capable of fighting back and is close by is not a good strategy."

Myte charged at her and punched at her head, but she was able to dodge the blow in time. Myte then threw three punches at the grey demon, all of which she swiftly side-stepped out of the way. When Myte delivered a round-house kick, Raven blocked it with a raised knee, and then crescent kicked his shoulder. As he staggered from the blow, Raven clawed at his chest and stomach and chest. Then, with a quick spin, she delivered a back kick into Myte's body that sent him flying backwards.

AS he got back up, he watched in horror as Raven sashayed towards him, an air of confidence in her eyes. Growling the brown alicorn tried to punch at her, but Raven grabbed the fist and pulled it towards her, "But, that has _always _been a problem with you Starfleet twits, hasn't it? You go for the spectacle when you are fighting a horde of enemies, praying that your special moves will wow the bad guys. Then you let Lightning handle the monster of the day, hoping you had weakened him enough for him to do your dirty work. Even the greatest of warriors know," raising her arm above her head, she drove her elbow into Myte's arm, breaking it with a loud crack, "to put distance between you and your opponent before yelling your attacks." she then grabbed his broken arm and threw him to the ground.

Spinning around, she smiled at Myte as he struggled to get up, "Here, let me show you how to properly call out your attack in the middle of a fight." she chuckled as she blocked a series of punches and kicks from Dyno. On one of her blocks,. she dragged her claws across both sides of his face, cutting him deeply and drawing blood. As he screamed in pain, Reaven delivered five jabs into his body followed by a long slash across his chest. Then, digging her claws into his chest, she smiled and said, "Lightning Ball!"

Dyno's body exploded for a few seconds in a blast of white lightning that coursed along his body. Pulling her claw away,she drove a roundhouse kick into his side and sent him flying into the ground. Dyno moaned as he struggled to rise, his body spasming and his lungs coughing up blood. Raven's shadow loomed over his body as she raised her leg high and drove it into his back with a loud crack, "Aww," Raven chuckled, "I think I broke a rib, or two, or three," she said raising her leg again to drive her heel into his back again. Her ears twitched when she heard a shout.

"Boom -Boom flare!" Myte shouted, his body wining from his broken arm which hung limply at his side.

Raven shook her head as she held up her hand to block each shot of fire. Looking down at Dyno, there was a cruel smile on her lips as she ran at Myte. In desperation, Myte tried to roundhouse kick the grey demoncorn. With one hand, she grabbed the leg in mid-kick, while she raised her other arm into the air. With a crazed smile, she ran her elbow hard into his leg, breaking it with a loud crack. Myte looked down at his leg and saw with horror that a part of the femur was sticking out, the white of the bone covered in red blood. Myte let out an ear piercing scream as the shock from the compound fracture wore off and the pain finally set in.

Letting go of his leg, Raven struck twice with her forearm into Myte's stomach. Then, following a claw strike to his neck, she crescent kicked his neck, sending him to the ground. Dyno watched this beatdown with utter horror and shook his head. Struggling to stand he reached out with a hand, "N-no please. Not Myte, please, not my brother!"

"You know," Raven said, as she walked to the fallen Starfleet member and picked him up by his throat, and stared into the struggling Myte's eyes. "For the longest time, I began to think about how I was going to kill you. I first thought, why not do it at the same time, but no. Suffering is far more enjoyable when there is at least someone alive isn't it?"

"Please, don't kill me," whimpered Myte. "P-p-please. don't."

"Begging? You beg for your life?" Raven asked, disbelieving, "Twilight Sparkle showed far more bravery than you when she died."

"No, not my brother," whispered Dyno as he watched in frozen horror.

Raven smiled as moved her hand from his neck to Myte's chin. Then she placed her other hand onto the back of his head and with a quick twist of her hands, spun Myte's head with a loud snap, turning his head until it faced his back. As he fell to the ground, the light faded from his eyes as he hit the ground in a lifeless heap.

While Dyno looked on his lifeless and unmoving brother, tears began to roll down his cheeks uncontrollably as he screamed in silent terror at the loss of his brother. Down below, the rest of Starfleet watched in shock as their teammate was killed before their eyes. Artie stepped back, shaking as he shook his head in disbelief, in contrast to Buddy who fell down to his knees, trying his best to not to cry. Rhymey began to punch the ground in a futile rage, and Lightning stood there, stoic and emotionless. It seemed that the only one who watched the events that did not have a feeling of sadness or anger was Dark Conquest. "Ha, haha, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"" he laughed uncontrollably, "Beautiful, wasn't it boys and girls. The death of an ally, and the loss of a loved one. But, I don't see why you're upset, you barely knew him. He was just that guy who had a fire power. I'm surprised that you're able to bring up enough memories to cry at all."

"You bastard!" Screamed Lightning.

"Yes, my mom raped my dad in order to have me, so you are right that I am in fact...a bastard. But then again, I'm not the one who taught these guys to only rely on you," chuckled Conquest. "But, hey, I'm not all bad. Raven, give our dear friends the corpse."

Raven nodded and teleported the body of Myte to the rest of Starfleet, just as Dyno was about to touch his brother's body. Raven then kicked Dyno in the ribs and sent him rolling to the side in pain. Nodding in content, Conquest teleported his men away, "And we are done here. And in case you are wondering, yes...this was my plan all along. To kill one of you, and yes...I was going to kill billions of men women, and children just to kill one of your team. It was kind of a fun hobby of mine. Now before I go, I have a message for Trixie Lulamoon," Conquest's eyes then narrowed, all mirth gone from their red haze, "Nice trick with the city, I'll remember it next time. But, if you ever try that again, I will find your family and kill one of them in front of you slowly. As for the rest of you, I have no idea who you are, but I will find out and when I do, you better pray for your families. Tata."

As his image disappeared, Trixie collapsed to her knees, her eyes looking on in shock as the results of her failure washed over her.

* * *

Let us leave this theater of war, for now, and instead join a calmer scene in New Canterlot. Where a train slowly rode and passed into a station, and five mares walked out. The first to step out was Belle Amie, and she quickly brought out a small device from her shorts' pocket. Following her out of the train were her four friends, each dressed in their casual attire for the Summer. Applejack stretched a little, her white t-shirt matching her curves, "So Belle, where is that device of yours saying where to head to next?"

Belle looked down at her tracking device, "According to this, the source of the magical drain is located underneath us."

"Underneath us? How is that possible?" Dash asked, taking to the air, her vest flapping in the breeze as she hovered above them.

Rarity let out a gasp, "The crystal caves. You remember, the ones that Twilight was strapped in during the wedding."

"That's right! From what Twilight said, you could hide an entire orchard in that place and nopony would find it," Applejack said.

Belle smiled, "I have been meaning to look at those caves since I read about them in a book. This will be quite interesting."

"Heh, that sounds like Twilight," Applejack chuckled as she walked next to Belle.

"It does?"

"Yeppers!" Pinkie said, bouncing just behind the group in her sundress. "Twilight would read about something and would want to explore it as soon as she could."

"Well, I am glad she and I have such similar pursuits. I have been finding out so much about her for the past few months that it's almost like I've met her," Belle said, smiling softly.

Patting Belle on the back of her shoulders, Dash remarked, "Hey, she would've loved to have met you. And don't start comparing yourself to her either, you're you and that's that."

Belle said nothing, but nodded in enthusiasm as she led the group through the streets of New Canterlot.

It was a both happy and uncomfortable feeling for the group as they made their way through on the streets. On the one hand, the group had a calm and relaxed feel about them now that their armor was safely tucked away in a small device, allowing for them to walk through the city in casualwear and enjoy the sights. However, now that they were in just their more casual attire, the Unicornicopians now treated them with the same disdain and disgust that they treated the Equestrians. Applejack put her hands into her jeans pockets as she could feel the leers and the snorts of disgust that came her way. Inside, she always knew that they were only tolerated because of their rank and not because of who they were as ponies.

Rarity too, felt this uncomfortable feeling as she looked at the way some of the nobel ponies would react when they were near a Unicornicopian. Who were once the top of society were quickly reduced to the ranks of commoners whenever a 'superior' Unicornicopian would pass their way. She even turned her head away in disgust when she saw a few Unicornicopians bully or treat their fellow civilians like slaves due to their lower rank. One Unicornicopian pushed a nobel to the ground and smirked. She tried to step forward and help, like a lady would. But a hand on her shoulder stopped her, "Don't, it's not right for a lady to get into a fight with a pony beneath her status."

Rarity turned to face the pony who stopped her and smiled when she saw the all to familiar face of, "Fancy Pants!"

"Ah miss Rarity, it is good to see you and your friends again," Fancy pants said, adjusting his monocle. Beside him a white unicorn mare held onto his arm.

"What brings you out here?" Fleur asked, smiling softly at the mare.

"Important business with my friends," Rarity said, noticing that the others had stopped and were waiting for her. "I am glad to see you and your wife out and about."

"Yes, I decided that me and the missus need some air. Far too long stuck up in our home and trying to help the Canterlot ponies," Fancy said, looking to the sight of an Equestrian bowing to an Unicorpian, and timidly walking away from him. "Disgusting is it not?"

"I agree," Rarity said, watching the scene. "They think that just because they have the superior power and training, that it gives them the right to force their ways up on us like we are children. As if they need to pull us savages out of the dark ages."

"And at the same time, they ignore our own beauty and culture," sighed Fleur. "It's like they think we were savages before they came along and had no idea how to live without them. That their way is the only way."

"IT is even harder on those who do not want the training," Fancy Pants said, pointing to a blue-green unicorn with an orange mane. "Her name is Sassy Saddles and she has problems trying out some of the training that Grand Ruler forces upon us. Thus, she is deemed unfit for work or desirable for a job. She can't fulfill her dream of working for a boutique like that. Now, I would help her, but I am awfully busy you see. However, if a mare, who I just found out is expecting and will need an assistant around her workplace..."

"My dear Fancy Pants, are you suggesting something to me. Was this meeting just an excuse to tell me bout her?" Rarity asked, smiling.

Fancy Pants chuckled, "Well, no. It was Fleur's."

The white unicorn smiled softly and took Rarity by the hand, "I heard about your expecting arrival and I thought it would be nice to do something for the mare who designed my wedding dress."

"You didn't need to go through all of this," Rarity smiled and hugged the fellow unicorn. "I would've done it if you had told me about her. Now, I need to rejoin my friends," the white unicorn took out a piece of paper and handed it to Fancy, "just let the mare know she can start working tomorrow."

Fancy Pants took Rarity by the hand and kissed it, smiling, "Dearest Rarity, you are truly a noble at heart."

Rarity blushed and walked back to where her friends had already began to walk away. As they walked, the only pony who seemed to be unaffected by the feeling of discomfort was Pinkie Pie. On the outside, at least. Down inside, she felt bad for the Unicornicopians who could not open up and just have fun rather than be so cold hearted to others. She would smile when she saw fillies and colts of both races playing with each other, and would make a move to play with them. She then quickly shook her head and continued to follow her friends out of the city proper and to the side of the mountain.

At the side of the mountain, the cave that led to the crystal cave opened before them like a maw ready to swallow them up. Belle felt a twitch of nerves causing her to shiver, but she quickly shook them off as she began to take a few steps forward, the others following close behind.

As they walked through the large cavern, the gems providing musical echoing to their footsteps, the mares looked at all of the crystals that reflected their images. The gems, in a weird way, helped to illuminate the cavern and made it easier for the mares to see where they were walking. Belle kept her eyes on the screen of her device, only to look up when she would hear a gasp from Rarity or a giggle from Pinkie Pie.

Applejack heard a sigh shiver from Rainbow Dash, "You ok Sugarcube?"

'Y-yeah, I'm fine." Rainbow Dash said, shaking off her friend's worry.

"You don't sound it," Applejack said, looking at Rainbow's shaking wings.

"Can't help it, it's just this cave, you know-"

"Claustrophobia," Belle said.

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash said, her eyes narrowed in anger, "I thought you guys were ok with me being bi!"

"Oh, no, not that," blushed Belle. "I mean that you have a fear of small places."

"Do not!" Dash argued, before crossing her arms and turning her head, "I just prefer to be out in the open is all."

This caused the group to giggle a little, and to help them ease their way through the dark cavern of gems. Pinkie, kept her mind busy with other subjects, "Hmmm, G-rare, Grarity, Charity-"

"What are you thinking about Pinkie?" asked the Rarity golem.

Pinkie put a finger to her chin, "What to call you. I mean, you are Rarity, but you aren't. I is kind of weird to call you both Rarity when the real one is back home."

"I think, Rarity would do just fine, my dear," Rarity's homunculus said with a warm smile. "But, um, thank you for thinking of me."

"Hey, everypony is my friend and I mean everypony," Pinkie said with a smile.

Belle smiled as she walked ahead, "Now, according to the radar there should be someth-oooooh," a light moan escaped her lips as she began to wave back and forth before falling to her knees.

Applejack made a few steps towards Belle, her fear making her forge caution. however, as she neared her friend, she too collapsed to the ground, "B-b-belllle," she droned, feeling weak in her legs.

"Applejack!" screamed Dash as she flew to be by her friend's side, only to fall down next. After she crashed, she struggled to get up, feeling the energy leave her body.

"Girls," Pinkie said, trying to make a step, but was stopped by Rarity's arm.

"Wait," she said, looking at her friends, "If you go then they might, oooooh," she then held her stomach.

"Rarity! what's wrong? Is it-"

"N-no, the baby's fine. But, it's something in this area that is affecting m-ahhhhh!" Rarity screeched,feeling a stomach pain wrack through her.

Pinkie Pie began to move and tried to help the other up, but soon she too collapsed, "Oh, so...hungry."

From all around them, three separate voices began to sing in unison. Their voices haunting and whispering, coming in on a low hiss upon the wind

_Now you see us_

_Now you feed us_

_You can't stop this now_

* * *

Fluttershy flew as fast as her wings could take her, pushing her body to the limit. Taking to the skies over Canterlot, she began to think to herself, "_I know you locked and tried to ar me in my own home, Rhymey, but I won't let that stop me. You can't expect me to stay behind while my friends are in danger. And they are in danger, I know it!" _ Thought Fluttershy as she soared over the heads of the ponies below. She didn't know where the weighted feeling in her heart had come from, but she had felt it before.

On the day Twilight had died.

The moment she had felt this weight in her chest, she quickly had her animal friend break her out of her house and flew as fast as she could to Canterlot. Quickly her eyes began to scan the streets, the teal orbs looking down in a desperate attempt to find any sign of her wayward friends. Her face began to show signs of worry as she saw no sign of her friends.

Her flight took her to the side of Mount Canterlot, and the cave that led to the Crystal caves. Looking at the giant maw as if it would eat her, the buttery-yellow pegasus could feel her knees begin to shake and her legs start to buckle. Grasping at her suit's breastplate, she felt a strong desire to run away and go back home. Turning her head to look back over her shoulder, the feeling of wanting to run hit her harder. Then she shook her head, and looked back at the cave with her eyes narrowed in determination, "I can't leave them alone, no matter what. They need me, I can't be scared now." she whispered before taking flight and flying down the cave's labyrinth tunnels.

Everywhere she flew along the dimly lit tunnels, her ears would perk for the sounds of her friends. A tingly feeling went down her spine as her mind began to play with her fears. The idea of being lost in the caves and the fact that she could be wrong about her friends in danger danced through her. She shook those fears away, only wanting to find her friends.

It was a weak moan that attracted her attention and she quickly flew down the path. Heading down the long cavern, she hear the faint moans getting louder and louder until she reached a sigh that filled her with dread. Gasping in horror, she saw her friends laying on the sides of the caves walls, "Oh my!" she whispered as she flew to each mare, "Sunken eyes, tent skin," she said, looking at each body in turn. At one point she lifted up one of their arms to see how was so skeletal like, "You girls look like you've been starving."

Belle whimpered out in a soft voice, "Fluttershy,. be careful. They're Preta, a type of ghost that has been known to take away your fat and stomach, draining you dry."

Fluttershy looked to the grey unicorn with a scared look in her eyes, "What should I do?"

"No, Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash groaned. "Just go home and leave. Don't worry about us."

Fluttershy took a deep breath as she calmly said, "I will never do that. You know that Rainbow Dash. I just can'leave an injured pony behind."

Rainbow Dash was about to say more, but then smiled with confidence before leaning back, "Then what are you waiting for Flutters? Save us."

Fluttershy smiled, and turned to look for the ghosts as she heard Belle mutter, "If we had a gem, I could teach you an incantation to make it a soul gem and catch the ghosts."

A tinkling of a gem landing near Fluttershy alerted the girls, and Rarity smiled, as she moaned out, "I-I-I was planning on taking it home to use on some dresses. Thought it looked nice."

"It's perfect," Belle said, before looking to Fluttershy. "It's an old unicorn spell for when they needed to enchant ancient artifact. You need to find where the spirits are tethered and then slam the gem there. You need to yell out Anima Tantum when you do."

Fluttershy calmly nodded and picked the gem up in her hand, walking away from the group and deeper into the cave. She did her best to hide the shakiness in her legs, or let them see the sunkenness of her eyes. Walking alone through the cave, a sharp constant pain began to rack through her stomach. The pain seemed to increase as she made her way further and further down the cave's path. As she did, three haunting voices rang through her ear

_Now you heed us_

_Come and feed us_

_You can't stop this now_

For a few moments, Fluttershy stumbled and fell to her knees, her legs buckling under her weakness. With a trembling hand, she struggled to get back up and stand on her own two feet. Turning her head down at her hand, she let out a gasp of shock when she saw how much fat had been eaten away by the ghosts, now leaving behind loose skin and a skeletal looking hand. Turning her head away, she continued to walk forward. Only stopping when the pain at her side increased and she almost fell to her knees from the pain.

_Why do you carry on_

_When so meak_

_Can't you see that you're weak?_

Fluttershy panted a little as she got up and began to walk on, not noticing that her ribs were starting to show through her yellow flesh. For a few moments she had felt sick as she continued her journey.

_Why do you try at all_

_Why can't you fall_

_Just go away!_

"Because they need me," Fluttershy said with all the determination that her meek voice could muster. Taking several deep breaths, she pushed on, despite the pain in her side increasing to unimaginable levels. Every step she took, with every footfall, her body and side would be racked with pain. Again she stumbled and fell, her face hitting the cold cave floor beneath her. Somewhere, she could hear the faint echoing of laughter coming from the ghosts as the mocked her. Shaking, she lifted her head up to see the three ghosts looking down upon her with malice.

Her arm shaking, she struggled to use it to push herself up, much to the shock of the three ghosts before her. As she rose, she could feel the ghosts draining her, trying to suck her dry and make her waste away. If they had said anything more to her, she could not hear it, either because she was too weak to hear them or her mind forced the voices out, she did not know. Her eyes began to gare that the ghost's tether and slowly, she lifted up the gem with a quivering hand. Closing her eyes, she yelled out, "Anima Tantum!" and then there was a flash of bright light as she fell to the ground once more.

* * *

"Girls, I think she's waking up," Pinkie Pie said, her face inches away from Fluttershy's.

Wearily, Fluttershy smiled at Pinkie. "P-Pinkie, you're all right."

"Eeyup, thanks to you Fluttershy," Applejack smirked.

Rainbow Dash wiped some white frosting off her lips as she pumped the air, "Heck yeah, always count on Fluttershy to pull through when you need her."

As Belle helped Fluttershy up, the yellow pegasus shook her head, "No, it was nothing, really."

A white hoof came onto Fluttershy's shoulder as Rarity spoke to the blushing mare, "Fluttershy, you almost gave your life for us, That is a brave thing you did, no matter what you may say."

"T-thank you," it was then Fluttershy noticed the white frosting on the girl's lips. "Why do you h-have"

A cupcake in her hand interrupted her train of thought as Applejack chuckled, "Pinkie Pie figured we might be a little hungry, so she decided to feed us."

"But Pinkie, when did you find time to bake all of these?" Fluttershy asked as she lightly nibbled her treat.

"It's Pinkie...do you really have to ask?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"No, I guess no," Fluttershy said with a shake of her head. Taking a quick look at Rarity, Fluttershy asked, "Is the-"

"Don't worry, even an energy drain like we were experiencing will just translate to magical feedback on Rarity's part. She just knows that I was feeling hungry and you were all saved by Fluttershy," Rarity smiled.

"Good, I just wanted to be sure that you were ok too," Fluttershy said.

"Me? But, I am just a golem," Rarity said, looking confused.

Fluttershy put a hand onto the golem's shoulder, "You're also a part of Rarity, that makes you just as much a friend to me."

"Um, excuse me. As much as I would love to have a conversation of what constitutes a living being, we still have a country to save," Belle said, walking ahead of the group an down the tunnel. The other five ponies nodded and followed close behind.

As they walked down the tunnel, past the many crystalline walls and spikes, the journey itself seemed to take on a much lighter tone now that the six were together. The crystals themselves seemed to be a little brighter, and the cave's feeling of dread seemed to be less than it was earlier. While the six still knew of the dangers that lay ahead of them, it did not seem to be on the forefront of their minds.

Rainbow Dash alternated between flying to stay with Belle to scout ahead of the group and then flying back to Fluttershy to talk with her for a bit. Fluttershy smiled when Dash would fly back to talk to her, and would also talk to Rarity. Rarity, for her part, would allow herself to become enamoured with the sights of the crystals that surrounded her. Pinkie Pie, in between her skips, would giggle when she passed by a crystal that would reflect her image in a strange way, or make her face look unusual. Applejack kept walking close behind Belle, being ever vigilant for another trap or attack. However, she would occasionally sigh in a contented manner, feeling a warm feeling her in her heart.

Rainbow Dash spotted a round room to the left of the tunnel ,"Hey Applejack., can we rest for a few secs? I am still feeling a little woozy after that drain."

Applejack saw the room and walked in, "Ah think we can spare a few seconds to rest. Come on," she said, leading the group into the room and leaned against the wall with her lead lowered.

Fluttershy took Dash by the hand a she led her friend into the room, "It's ok Rainbow Dash. You don't have to hide your claustrophobia from us."

Dash growled, "I am not afraid of small spaces! It's just that I am a pegasus and need the wide open sky above me. I just don't feel comfortable in closed caves like this."

Fluttershy sat Rainbow Dash down beside her, holding the cyan mare's hand, "Dashie...it's ok."

Rainbow Dash looked into the green eyes of her friend and sighed, "Ok, I'll admit it, I am a little afraid to be stuck down here. I've always felt a little nervous when I can't see the sky outside or have a place where I can fly free.."

"It's ok, Dashie," Pinkie said, witting with her legs stretched out and her back against the wall. "We can all be afraid sometimes. Like me, I'm afraid of Furbobs, they just creep me out."

Rainbow Dash chuckled, and then turned to look at Fluttershy, "Hey, Flutters, sorry for trying to get you to leave. I was just-"

Fluttershy interrupted with a finger to her friend's lips, "Shhh, it's alright. You were just worried about me.I'd rather have you girls be worried for me than to treat me like some fragile doll."

"We would never think that of you dear. Why you are one of the strongest ponies we know, even more so than Dash," Rarity said, and watched as Rainbow Dash nodded in agreement.

Fluttershy blushed as she and hid behind her mane, "Oh, I don't think that I am-"

"Yah,, those Starfleet sillies don't know what they're talking about when they say that you're a weak scaredy crybaby who runs away from a fight all of the time," Pinkie Pie said, waving her hand. "They didn't see you when you did something worse than kill a dragon, you made him run home crying to his mommy."

Rarity giggled, "Quite, and let's not forget going into the forest on your own to save the Crusaders from that basilisk."

"And wrasslin' a bear," Applejack said with a tip of her hat.

"And let's not forget, being the only one who believed that she could redeem Discord when we all told her no. Standing up to us and staying strong in your beliefs...that takes more courage than anything you can imagine. Pretty cool in my book," Rainbow Dash said, winking at her longtime friend. "Those Starfleet morons act like they only knew you from one meeting and used that one time to let their whole idea about you cloud their minds. They only pick one part of you to judge you. They don't know about your strength, your kindness, or any of your better qualities. The ones that make you a great pony."

"Y-y-you, really think that about me?" Fluttershy asked, looking at all of them. To which, they nodded, and this Fluttershy to hid behind her mane, blushing a little at the compliments, "Um, thank you. You guys are-"

"You don't need to say it, we know," Rainbow Dash smiled and was the first to hug the yellow pegasus, followed by Rarity and Pinkie Pie.

Belle coughed, "Um excuse me, but I must interrupt this embracing segment with an announcement," she said, keeping a book open. I think I may have discovered what is causing this. It's called the orb of famine, an ancient object made back when the three tribes were separate."

"Orb of famine?" Applejack asked, raising her hat a little to look at Belle.

"Yes," belle began, "Long ago, back when the three tribes were separate, Earth pony Alchemist and technicians made this orb to help with unicorn and pegasi population issues. Just in case they ever went to war with the other two tribes. They take a bit of unicorn or pegasus dna, place with within the orb, and activate it in a town or city. It then begins to feed upon the food and bodies of the town, sucking them dry. It starts with the strongest of the town, and works it way to the weakest of the members. It's slower on the weaker ponies, and by the time that the strongest dies, it leaves behind the weaker ponies with no food and a host of dead ponies behind in it's wake."

"Then they could take over the unicorn town at their leisure," Rainbow Dash said.

Rarity gasped, "Can earth ponies really create such a thing?"

"It' s possible, "Applejack said, "Never underestimate earth pony ingenuity and skill."

Pinkie Pie decided to change the subject and look up at the crystal stalactites above their heads, the crystals shining and twinkling, "It's nice...isn't it?"

"Yeah," Applejack said, forgetting about the orb for a second, "Like the night sky."

"Not that, silly willy. This, all of us, sitting together," Pinkie smiled. "Going off, finding some threat that is troubling Equestria, fighting some meanie, it's like old times," Pinkie said, smiling softly.

Applejack sighed and looked up at the roof, smiling contently, "Yeah, Ah guess it kind of is. No monster of the week bothering us, no having to let Lightning fight a battle for us, and none of that other crud. Just the six of us traveling to a far off part of the world to save the day."

"Yeah! We never really needed all of that stuff. The transformations, armor, and the constant fighting," Rainbow Dash said, getting back up and walking across the floor, kicking a small pebble, "We just needed each other and a smell adventure to keep us going. Heck, it didn't even need to be a big monster to be awesome, sometimes it could be just us having a problem and solving it. Heck, all of those big adventures made the small ones all the more fun."

"But, when you faced those big adventures, weren't you scared that you might die?" Fluttershy asked.

Dash shrugged, "Hey, it's always a fear, right. But, as long as it was with the girls I cared the most about and I had a good time, I couldn't care less."

"Life doesn't need to be constant battles against a big meanie to be fun and exciting," Pinkie said. "I think it's just as exciting to spend the day laughing with my best friends."

Applejack nodded and moved away from the wall, "And if we are going to continue to have adventures with each other, we better get moving." she said, walking away. The others nodded in agreement, and Belle was the first to take point as she left the team away from the room. As she continued to walk, her mind began to think, "_It attacks the strongest first. It probably attacked me first because I was the first one to walk within those ghosts range. I mean, technically I am the weakest of the group." _

A groan came from Rainbow Dash that interrupted the thought process of Belle, "What's the point of going any further. We're just going to get lost. Girls' I'm sorry I'm just a bonehead!"

Applejack collapsed to her knees, "No, it's all mah fault. Ah should've just sent two of yo ahead and kept the rest as back up. Ah'm such a loser!"

"What are you talking about App-no, you're wrong. It's me," Belle said, falling to the side of the cave.

Fluttershy said nothing, instead choosing to collapse to the ground and whimper. Rarity turned her head away and began to cry, "I'm just a golem. Go and leave me."

Pinkie ood there, watching in curiosity at her friends, "What is wrong with you girls? Oh, I get it! We're playing at depressing feelings. Ok, Um, I want to roll over and just be a toaster!"

"They are not playing,": said a deep low voice from the shadows, his words coming out at a slow tempo. "They are feeling the effect of me."

"And who are you?" Pinkie Pie asked, looking at the slitted eyes within the shadows.

"I am a spirit of depression," the ghostly being said, bowing before the pink mare. "Now answer me this," a wispy hand pulled itself from within the shadows and ran its claws through Pinkie's mane, lightly touching her face, "Why are you not succumbing like your friends."

Pinkie Pie giggled, "Because I'm not really depressed, silly. I don't see the point in it."

"Then you are a fool, a naive fool," the ghost whispered, "Surely you must see the darkness of the world, how sad and miserable things are, and how bleak life is."

"Well of course I know about the bad stuff, I'm not stupid," Pinkie Pie said, shaking her head. "But, I don't think life is ever really as bleak as ponies may think it is. I think the world can be a wonderful place if you know where to look."

"How? With so much pain and darkness in this world, how can you think everything will be a bright and sunny day," the spirit asked.

"Simple," Pinkie said, sitting down with her legs outstretched, "I just find the happiness in the small things; a bright sunny day, a tasty cupcake, a filly's laughter, a hug from my sisters, and a wink from my pet alligator."

The spirit grumbled, "And that makes you think that the world can be a wonderful place? No, you are wrong! There are some things that you can never change, ponies cannot change, and to do will only get you broken in the end. The reality is that this world is a horrible place, and you should give up."

Pinkie blew a raspberry and waved her hoof, "That's not reality, that is only what you think reality is. The truth is that the world can be a lot more fun if you let it. Like me! I believe that you can find a little bit of hope in the worst of times. It's why I am so happy, so I can give my friends that kind of hope."

"I wouldn't know,. I never had any friends," the host said.

Pinkie Pie let out a gasp, "Wait a second," turning around, she ran to Rarity's side and brought out the soul gem carrying the three hunger ghosts. Running back, she gave the spirit the gem. "These guys are trapped inside of this gem, but if you hold it tight, you can talk to them. I bet you never did when you were in the orb."

"Well, no but I-"

"Well, then there you have it, four new friends," Pinkie said, smiling.

"Four?" the spirit asked, and then smiled softly a s Pinkie put a hoof onto his hand.

"Me," Pinkie said. "I am your friend."

"B-but, if you stop the orb, I will be sealed away. Then I will be lonely again," the spirit said.

Pinkie Pie smiled, "Then I will find you and visit you. Then we can talk and play together. I could even tell you more about how great the world is."

"You would do that for me?" the spirit asked, as the other mares got up.

"Yep! Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye," Pinkie Pie aid, doing the motions before winking at the ghost.

The ghost then stepped to the side, "Then go, the orb is just down this path."

Nodding, the girls went past the large black being. As they passed and made their way out of earshot, the girls all broke out in cheers and hugs, all directed towards Pinkie Pie, "And that girls, is why we bring her along!" Applejack said, patting Pinkie on the back.

"Heck yeah," Rainbow Dash said, high-fiving the pink earth pony.

"Indeed," Rarity smiled as she hugged Pinkie. "I knew if we had faith in her, we would be ok."

Belle cocked her head to one side, "so, you never felt the ghost's effects, not for one second. Do you now know what depression is?"

"Well, sure," Pinkie shrugged, "But then...I remember that getting upset and depressed doesn't really do anything in the end."

"Besides, you can never really be down if we're around, right?" Fluttershy said, smiling at her friend

As Pinkie Pie shook her head, Applejack leaned in to whisper to Belle, "Ah've only seen Pinkie really depressed when Twilight died. Since then, she's been really good at hiding it and holding it in. She like to make everypony happy, even when she can't."

Belle nodded in understanding and began to walk forward, noticing that a faint magical trail began to flow off the bodies of the bearers of the elements. As she walked away, the energy began to become more clear and more present. Once they had stepped into the final room, they could see the orb floating in mid-air hovering as it took into the magical energy of the five mares "Who are you!?"

The six mares turned to the source of the voice as she stepped out into the bright light of room, seeing a cream colored unicorn with a two toned red and blue mane walking before them, "We're-" Applejack began but was interrupted by the mare's soft voice.

"Wait, I know you. You're her friend, Twilight's friends," the unicorn said, adjusting her broken glasses.

"Yeah, we are, and you are?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie Pie gasped and pointed at the unicorn, "You're Moondancer!"

"Moondancer?" asked Rarity.

"Minuette told me about her. She was one of Twilight's old classmates, back when she was a little grump and didn't like making friends. She-"

"I was convinced by Minuette to have a party in order to extend my hoof in friendship,and make some friends. However, the one mare that I wanted to come, the mare that I thought was actually my friend...abandoned me," Moondancer said, lowering her head and turning away, tears welling up in her eyes. "I thought she, of all ponies would come to my party, but she instead went off to save the world. So, I figured if friendship just led to more heartbreak that I would just shield myself away and never try again. But had hope, maybe I could see her again."

"Then you found out Twilight had died," Belle whispered.

The tears, which Moondancer held back, began to flow more, "I broke when the news came. All of the hate just seemed to leave me and I hid myself away even more. I didn't eat, sleep, or do anything else., even going to the library felt empty then. Then someone in a black cloak came to me about two months ago. He gave me the orb and said that I could use it to bring back Twilight Sparkle."

"Did this guy give you a name?" Applejack asked.

Moondancer shook her head, "No, he just said that he was a friend that wanted to see Twilight return as much as I did."

"Wait, so how was this orb supposed to bring back a pony from the dead?" Rainbow Dash asked, disbelief in her voice.

"According to him, it would use the combined magic from the elements to call her soul back from the Elysium fields. Then, the rest of the magic would cast a new body for her, like a golem," Moondancer said, looking as the orb continued to glow as it stood on a pedestal.

Rarity shook her head, "While it is possible to put a captured soul into a glem, using that as a way to resurrect a pony seems impossible."

"I...I know that now," sighed Moondancer," But the chance to bring back Twilight, to see her again, and say I'm sorry for ever hating her was too tempting. So, I gathered the DNA of the six bearers of the elements to activate the orb."

"Wait, how did you-"

Moondancer interrupted Applejack, "It wasn't hard to get the DNA of the six, five of you did give blood two months ago. As for Twilight, I found a brush of hers in her old tower. See, the orb uses the DNA of the ponies you want to target as a way to identify what you want to drain, and that is what I used."

"But, it was modified wasn't it?" Belle asked, "Whoever gave you the orb, made it so it would drain magic instead of our bodies".

Moondancer nodded solemnly, "I didn't realize until just a while ago what it was doing to the ponies of Equestria. I...I...I tried to stop it, but no matter what I did, I couldn't break the spell or the orb!" the cream-colored unicorn then collapsed to the ground, crying hard. "This isn't what I wanted!. I just wanted to see her again!"

"Why can't you break it?" asked Applejack.

"it can only be broken by the pony who DNA is serving as a catalyst. That means one of you will have to break it. There is a catch, however."

""What kind of catch," Rarity asked.

"If you break it, it will release all of the trapped magic back to the ponies of Equestria, but since it's your magic that is serving as a catalyst, it will end up destroying you Valkarie modes n the process."

"How?" Applejack asked.

Belle stepped forward, a finger on her chin, "Your magic is what is holding that orb together right now. It is the power of the Valkyrie that is keeping the orb's power in place right now. So, in order to destroy the orb and unleash the trapped magic, you have to-"

"Destroy the source"! Rainbow Dash said.

As they looked at the orb in shock, Applejack was the first to speak, "So, we have a choice, we can either get-" before she could finish her sentence, a loud crash was heard. Turning towards the sound, Applejack saw Pinkie Pie standing next to the destroyed orb with a large hammer, "Pinkie! You didn't even let me give y'all a choice!"

"Aw, you had already made your decision already," Pinkie said, twirling her hammer for a second and resting it on her shoulders, "That Valkyrie mode was pointless and useless anyway."

"Yeah, but Ah at least wanted us to pretend we cared about that mode first, Applejack chuckled as the magic flowed from the orb and back into er. "Ah feel stronger already!"

Rainbow Dash watched as the magic continued to flow out from the broken orb, flowing out from the cave and into the wider world of Equestria,. Dash pumped the air as she felt a jolt of energy, "Aw, yeah! Rainbow Dash is back to full power!"

As the girls watched in awe at the slowly returning magic, they could hear the sobs of the young unicorn to their right. Turning around, they watched as Moondancer held her head low and her arms extended, "I realize what I did was horrible, that I could probably never be forgiven for almost destroying the foundations of United Equestria. I am ready to accept whatever punishment that you may have for me."

"Ok girls, huddle!" Applejack ordered, bringing the six ponies around in a circle. "We aint about to let Grand Ruler get his grubby little mitts on her. This is Equestria business, and we take care of our own."

"Besides, if we let that monster take her, he'll kill her before she is given a fair trial. Or worse, end up like Ace Ray, or imprisoned without a chance to redeem herself. We can't let that happen."

"Yes, but we cannot forget that she almost destroyed the magic of all Equestrians," Belle said, looking at each mare in return.

Pinkie Pie looked back at Moondancer before looking back into the circle with a frown, "But, she did it to bring back Twilight."

"And if we were given a chance, wouldn't we risk anything to bring her back?" Fluttershy asked. In response, nopony said nothing, just giving a silent nod and letting the silence linger between them.

Rainbow Dash was the first to speak up, "So, what should we do?"

"What would Twilight do?" asked Belle.

Applejack sighed, "She would try and be like Celestia, kind and just."

"She would look at all sides of the issue, and try to figure out the best way to handle it," Pinkie Pie smiled.

Rarity nodded, a soft smile on her lips, "She would think about the possibilities and think about what is the best on."

"She would listen to her heart, because she has learned to trust it," Fluttershy said with a soft smile.

"And then, find a way to make it so we all came out of this happier," Dash smiled.

"Ah think we have a plan." Applejack said, before whispering to the others, who all nodded in agreement. Applejack then turned to face Moondancer, "Moondancer, you have been found guilty of trying to destroy United Equestria fro your own goals. And we can't let this go unpunished. So, we have decided to pass sentence upon you."

"I'm ready," Moondancer odded and waited.

"You are being exiled to the Crystal Empire, where you are being put under advisory watch. You will be put under house arrest and will work under the eye of Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armor. You will work in the Empire's library where you will help the army by looking up every single piece of information you can find on Dark Conquest. You will look for lore, legends, and anything you can find. "

Pinkie Pie leapt in, "And to make sure you will follow your punishment, we will assign somepony to watch over you on a weekly basis. Will have Minuette, Lemon hearts, and Twinkleshine to watch you and to make sure you are on the straight and narrow path."

"And under no circumstances are you to leave the empire, but you can stay in the capital until which time we deem you ready to come back," Rainbow Dash finished.

As the circumstances of Moondancer's punishment came over her, she began to smile wide in amazement at what she was going to sentenced to and tears of happiness began to flow from her eyes. Whimpering and smiling, the cream-colored unicorn ran and gave Applejack a hug, "Oh thank you, thank you! I...I didn't deserve-"

"Pinkie Pie joined in the hug, followed by Rarity. Fluttershy put a hoof onto Moondancer's shoulder, "You were misguided, but what you did...you did because of a dear friend. We, would've done the same. Twilight is a dear friend to all of us. I know I would've given up my life for her."

"We all would've, "Rainbow Dash said, hugging Moondancer. "And anymare that Twilight would've considered a friend, is a friend to us."

"You guys...I can see why Twilight would've considered you her dearest friends," Moondancer said, wiping a tear from her eyes.

Belle took a tentative step forward, but was immediately grabbed by Pinkie Pie and taken into the hug.

* * *

It took a few hours for the bearers, Belle, and Moondancer to exit the Crystal caves. Then Fluttershy quietly lead Moondancer to a waiting train that would take them to the Crystal Empire. The bearers and Belle smiled at each other as they watched their two friends walk away and began making their way back to the city of Canterlot. They then stopped when they saw the members of Starfleet march sullenly by them towards the castle, "Hey, what's up with them?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"Ah don't know, it looks like somepony died," Applejack said, trying her best to get a look at the marching group. "Come on, let's follow them. the others nodded in agreement.

From within a nearby tower, Luna watched the procession with a frown, "Spark, report."

Spark frowned and shook her head as she bowed, "While I can confirmed that we saved all of Detrot from destruction...we have sustained one casualty. Myte died in the battle afterwards."

Luna's face remained stoic as she watched the team walk into the courtyard, "I see, and why is it you that is giving the report and not Trixie?"

"She did not take the failure well," Spark said. "The moment we reached headquarters she locked herself into her room and has not come out since."

"Give her a day, and f she is not yet recovered, try and talk to her," Luna said with a sigh.

"Yes your majesty," Spark said. "May I ask, are you worried for Trixie?"

"Trixie is a strong mare, I believe she will recover in time," Luna said with a hand on her chin. "It is Starfleet that I am worried about. They care so little about Twilight's death because they care little about the bearers of the Elements of Harmony. Going so far as to blame her for her own demise. But to suffer the death of one of their own, in such a fashion...I fear they may not be able to handle it."

Down in the courtyard, the bearers watched as the five remaining members of Starfleet walked to a small dias. Dyno walked up in front of the group and to the dias, laying his fallen brother down, "Oh no..." Applejack whispered as she saw the bloodied corpse of Myte. "Myte. Dyno Ah-"

But Applejack was interrupted by Lighting as he walked to the sobbing Dyno, placing a white hand onto the brown Unicornicopian's shoulder, "Dyno, I understand you pain but you mu-"

Dyno growled as he felt the hand on his back, and balled his hands up into fist, and began to shake his head in pure rage, "Would you just shut up!" he said, swatting Lighting's hand away. "What do you know about losing someone that is close to you? All you ever did was lose your whole planet, something that only hurts you when you feel like it should! This is my twin brother we're talking about, something far more precious to me than your stupid planet! I know what you are going to say," Dyno said, putting a finger to Lighting's chest and pushing him back, "That I will get over this one day, that it will be all right, or that this is somehow his fault! Well, guess what, you don't get over a death by pinning the blame on someone or with a few words, and you don't let it affect you just when it starts to hurt you or if it's for your sake. This is something that hurts forever."

"Dyno, please calm down.

Your mind is not sound." Rhymey said, holding up his hands.

"You stay out of this, all of you!" yelled Dyno, his tears unable to stop flowing, "This is all of your faults! ALL OF YOU! He...he didn't even want to be in Starfleet anymore, he just wanted to mess around with his chemicals and live a quiet life. But no, you thought because we saved your lives that one time, that we would be perfect to work with you! Well, we're not! You kept forcing us into your STUPID FIGHTS!"

"Dyno, this isn't-" Artie began, but was interrupted by Dyno.

"OH, look at this, one of the two idiots learn to speak. How does it feel to be in the background, both of you?" he asked, glaring daggers at Buddy Rose and Artie. " Neither of you really do much, you just sit back and let the brave and mighty Lightning Dawn take care of it all. And as for you, you controlling piece of shit," Dyno said, glaring at Rhymey, "You are so stupid, that you don't even know why people hate your rhyming so much! It isn't that you speak in rhymes, it's that all of us want you dead for have badly you suck at it! Heck, me and my brother made fun of you all of the time."

"Dyno, this is insubordination, you better," Lightning began, but was quickly punched in the face by a right hook from Dyno.

"I thought I told to shut up," Dyno said, his eyes red with a mix of tears and rage. "You, you are the worst of all of them. Always preaching about Grand Ruler's gospel like it is the most holy thing and we should always kowtow to it. 'Friendship is foolish', 'You can only rely on yourself' 'We are strong and right' 'The real power is in believing.' Well, believe in what? I believed in my love for my brother and in you to save both of us and where is he now? Dead..."

Dyno shuddered, the tears long since stopped, "...he's dead, my brother's dead and it's all your fault! Because you are such a lousy leader, teammate, and friend. No...we're not friends, we never were. Because if we were really friends, you would've done more."

"No, I couldn't. There was nothing I could do. Nobody knew just how strong Raven is and we had to stay away because of ho-"

"OH SPARE ME ALL OF YOUR BULL! You know what a true leader would've done? What a real _hero _would've done? He would've had the balls to go through hell and high water to rejoin me and my brother, and would've done ANYTHING to help us fight! But no, you did nothing, just like with Twilight Sparkle, you had all of that power and did nothing."

Looking over his shoulder, he smiled softly at the bearers of the elements, "You know, they have a right idea. Friendship, is truly a power. They would've gone through hell to join up with each other to fight down a monster that they knew was stronger than them. Then, together, they would fought together and stopped whoever was attacking."

"That's crazy," Lightning shook his head.

"Is it?" growled Dyno. "All we have done as a team is just attack the henchmen while you go around and wave your latest attack of the day to defeat the bad guy. We are just there to make you look good. Even when they are backing Twilight up, they know she is nothing without them. Without us, you are still Lightning. And that is just pathetic." looking at his Starfleet insignia, he ripped it off and began to walk away," I'm done."

"Done with what?" Lightning asked, getting back up.

"With all of this, I'm done with Starfleet, I'm done with this 'team', and I'm done with you," Dyno said, glowering over his shoulder at his now former captain. "Have fun guys, I hope you live through this war."

As he walked away, Lightning made a step forward, "Dyno? Dyno?! Dyno, you get back here! You can't leave Starfleet like this!"

As he stepped forward, Buddy Rose stopped Lightning with a vine whip, tying him up and pulling him back. Then he shook his head and said quietly, "No." Artie watched all of this and turned his head away, a single tear rolled down his cheek as he turned away.

Applejack stood in front of Dyno, "Dyno..."

"Don't try and say to me that it'll be alright, Applejack. Please I-" instead of a speech, he felt the orange mare's arms wrap around him in a tight embrace.

"Ah know what it's like to lose somepony you love, and how hard it is to deal with a family member's death. That's why Ah told myself Ah would never cry again after my parents died," Applejack said, her eyes the very image of seriousness, "But you don't have to. If you have anymore tears, let them out now Ah won't stop you, just cry."

Just when he thought that he had no more tears to cry, the warm embrace of his fellow pony convinced him to cry once more. His tears never stopping as he began to cry into Applejack's shoulder, his words broken up by frequent sobs, "I miss him Applejack. I want my brother alive again. I want him back."

"Ah know...Ah know, Applejack said calmly as she rubbed his back.

Pinkie Pie then hugged Dyno, "If you need somepony to talk to-"

"I...I know," said Dyno, sniffing and smiling. "Pinkie...no, Bearers of the Elements, never lose this." he then pointed out at Applejack's heart, "Never lose the bond of friendship that you have. It's stronger than you know." and with that, he walked away.

Applejack looked down at her heart and then back to Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Bell, "I don't think we ever did."

* * *

Within the dimension that Conquest had made his home, the black alicorn sat upon a throne made of broken ponies, holding a glass of wine in his hand, "And thus, one of Starfleet has fallen. Killed, by our lovely Raven and for all the world to see. Starfleet is now in mourning. It would be a real dick move if I were to attack right now," so," he then drank his wine slowly, "I won't."

He then jumped off the throne and onto a large stage where he faced his entire army, "I'll do the next best thing! Ladies and Gentlemen, One of the members of Starfleet is dead and another has run away! It's time now to celebrate! Beer, Pizza, and Drinks are all on me!" he said, throwing his hand up into the sky, causing the entire auditorium to become awash in bright lights while a dance tune began to play. "Tonight, let us party! Drink, eat, be merry, and make love with your significant other! For tonight, we have begun the fall of Starfleet!"

"Yeah!" cheered a changeling.'

"All hail Conquest!" shouted a minotaur.

A boar shook his head as he kissed his mate, "No, long live Conquest!

"All hail Conquest, long live Conquest!" came the cheers.

Dark Conquest smiled as he drank his wine and looked over his shoulder, "Oh, come o. You knew this was coming. It was just a question of who was going to die first."

Deep within the dungeons of Conquest's base, Starla sat in her bed, looking at the door, shuddering. She knew that he was coming for her, he told her that he was. She began to tremble as she heard footsteps coming closer, and she slowly backed away on the bed. Whimpering, she closed her eyes and turned away as the door opened, "Please, Celestia, Grand Ruler no. Don't come near me again. I'm sorry, please don't touch-"

"OH, shut up," rolled Dementia's eyes as she said this, before sitting on the bed. Carefully she sat down with Starla, "It ain't the leader. It's me. The big dork is too busy partying up there to even think about you tonight.

Starla breathed a sigh of relief as she sat on the bed," Thank goodness. What, are they partying about up there?" she asked, her voice now soft and calm, gone was her usual strength.

"That's what Dark Conquest wanted me to tell you," Dementia said looking down and sighing, "Your teammate, Myte, is dead."

Starla pulled back and gasped, shaking her head in disbelief. Then she began to feel her eyes fill with water, "N-n-no, it can't be. But you're right. you must be telling the truth, because that's why he would send you to tell me this news and himself. Because he...he knew I would never believe him, he would lie to me just to torture me. Oh, god...Myte." she then began to cry onto Dementia's shoulder.

Dementia was taken back by this sudden contact, and then calmly placed a hand onto Starla's back, hugging her former enemy gently, "Yeah, it was pretty gruesome. Be glad you didn't see it."

"He's right," sobbed Starla, he tears wetting Dementia's shoulder.

Dementia looked down, "Who is?"

"Dark Conquest," sniffled Starla. "He-he said I didn't care enough about my friends, to give a crap if one of them died, and he's right. I-I-I had to remind myself who Myte was just to actually care about him."

"Well, it's going to be ok kid, really-"

Another sob from Starla interrupted Dementia, "I can't remember them. I can't remember what my team looks like beyond Lightning. Oh god, he's going to kill my entire team, and I don't even know who they are."

"Kid, it can't be all that-

"I'm a monster! An unrepentant, horrible monster who can't remember her friends," Starla's sobs came uncontrolling now, flowing down her cheeks like rivers.

"Now wait, kid," Dementia said, looking down at the crying Starla, "You ain't a monster. We are working for a monster, but you are not a monster." A chuckle then escaped Dementia's lips, "You know, it's funny. Back when we first met, I hated you. I don't know why, I just did, I hated your guts. And when I came back, I was still in that state, and I like it. I hated your perfect little form, and your perfect features. I hated your perfect attitude and the way that you were basically Lighting's little toy, I hated it all and wanted you dead. I thought you were just a worthless little creature that needed to die. But now...

She paused and sighed as she looked at Starla, running her white hand through Starla's purple hair, "...Now, all I can see is a broken little girl who needs someone right now to protect her. That needs a comforting hand. I guess what I am saying is, I'm sorry. And I think, I'm starting to care for you, a little."

The only sound that came from Starla now, was a light snoring, "_Cried herself to sleep. The poor thing, I guess living in hell does that to you," _softly, Dementia got up from the bed and laid down the white unicornicopian. Gently, she tucked her in, lifted up the purple hair and kissed Starla's forehead, "Goodnight kid."

"Don't let me sleep alone," whimpered Starla in her sleep.

Dementia shook her head, her light red man waving in time with her movement, "Sure, you deserve at least one good night's sleep," and then she slipped quietly into Starla's bed and snuggled close to her old rival. Smiling a little, she wrapped her arms around Starla's body and held her body close. AS Starla began to sleep, Dementia smiled, "Sleep well kid."

Over the course of the war, Starla will forever say, that this was one of the greatest nights of sleep she had.

* * *

Gilda sat in the hut where Ace Ray rested, grumbling to herself, "Can you believe this? Rainbow Dash and Pinkie put me on watch duty because they had something to do! Don't they think I can help too?" she grumbled as she began to drink a can of soda. "I swear, it feels like I can't do anything to help my best friend. Do you know how annoying that is?"

Ace Ray said nothing, looking to Gilda, his head leaning on his shoulder.

"No, of course you wouldn't, Let's just say it's annoying. I just wish I could do something to help," growled Gilda.

"Gr-gr-griffon?" stuttered Ace Ray.

Gild looked shocked, "Hey, you can talk. But the name's not griffon. It's Gilda."

""Gilda? Gilda!" smiled Ace Ray.

Gild smiled and then held up her claw in a fist, "Yeah, the name's Gilda, and I'm a friend."

"Gilda," Ace Ray smiled, pumping his hafist to Gilda's "Friend."

"Yeah...that's right," Gilda smiled, "Friend."

**Oh, this chapter...how much it changed from concept to finished product, and considering its length, you be surprised at what changed. **

**In the original draft, it was to be that Dyno and Myte were to die, killed by Demintia as she cuts them down for being sterotypes. Heck, Dyno was going to be cowardly and beg for his life after saying something about, "mi Hermano." But then I thought about something, I know a lot of people would be cheering for the death of Starfleet, that the deaths would be something ot look foraward to. Then, I got worried that when I did, nobody would care. And what is worse than a bad death? A death that no one cares about. So I decided to build it up a little and wok with these characters. Heck, it alos led to the villians getting some character development as well. Then I thought, "Wouldn't it make for a better story if Dyno was left as an only child. To really hurt Starfleet by killing one off and let the other one quit?" So, I did. this is why Myte didn't have any lines and didn't do much until now. I wanted to focus on the other twin instead.**

**As for how Moondancer came into play. I had found out something cool about Conquest, oh not the character, but about his idea. It was someting that some fellow writers brought up and I had to put it in. And, when I saw Amending Fences, I knew she just had to appear and get screen time. This also gave me a chance to show how much one death can affect people. Even if they aren't well known, a singe life can affect many over time. So, I put in moondancer to help push that idea through. **

**Other note, Dimentia is quickly becomeing my favorite general to write for.I just love giving her layers, showing off her personality, and giving her a chance to shine. **

**Other note, I didn't know if I was goign to haveFlutters here, but I decided she needed her moment of awesome in this chapter. As well as Pinkie Pie. **


	9. Lighting Dawn's greatest adventure

I have decided to put the current story on hold. Why? Because all of you guys continue to riff and mock me. Don't you try and mock me and my masterpiece, all that does it ruin creativity by pointing out errors. I can't deal with errors you know, I am a very sensitive person. I have medical problems you know! Like sometimes, after i eat, I lose my appitite for hours. And at night, I end up losing consencous for up to 6 hours at a time. It's a real problem and all of this mocking and riffing, and bad reviews is hurting my creativity. I have to write, not because I have a love of writing and because its a fun activity to do and because i genuinely have a love of the art of writing in general, but because I have to release all o my anger.

Anyway, the reason why I am stopping the story for now. I am writing this story for two reasons. One, is because I hate the ending to Orcana of Time. How Dare Link and Zelda not stay together at the end of it all. Why did Link leave Zelda to go back to his own timeline and live his life. You think he was trying to find his own path or something! This ending left me so mad and upset that I cried in my room for hours. It left me with BYOB, IDK, HRU, and XYZPDQ!

Also, this is about my hatred for...Care Bears. I hate that show so much because it talks about caring and love.I hatee it because it lies to me and the kids, and I want to provee them wrong!I want to introduce a little reality into their world and show them that life isn't like what they show on TV. and don't Tell me I can turn it off, I can't. There is a guy who visits every Tuesday who puts a 12-guage to my head and threatens to shoot me if i don't watch Care Bears.

So, here is the movie. And yes, I am putting a non0serial movie in the middle of the action, because all cartoons do that. They put in stories that don't match up to the show continuity ight in the middle. Don't try an tell me that it doesn't work here because its a literary medium, I am writing a show not a story. Even though a show is a story, written by people...Don't try and correct me!

* * *

" Oh, wisest king and dearest bro. I for you a grand tale of an ancient land that was prospering before Robuttnik." Said the abassitor Tails before he went to bed.

Speedster studios present:

A Triforce symbol appears and the words the legend of start to show then a sword comes and slashes the letters L, I, N, K

The Legend of

Guest starring the Sailor scouts.

Starring: my friends and I

Based on a story created by: Nintendo.

With music by: The Bee Gees and Andy Gibb with 1 song by Rei.

Chapter1: The quest for the time stones!

A stormy night at a castle and a drawbridge begins to open and a rider carrying a small girl rides past a small elf boy with golden hair and a fairy hovering right next to him. Then a second rider rides out with evil intentions. "Ahh!" said Lighting Dawn as he woke up. He was a 13-year-old boy with Spock-like ears, golden hair, green suit, and no fairy. "That dream again. It's been the same thing for the past 6 months. And it always ends the same way and it's starting to get irritating!" He then went back to sleep.

Meanwhile at the great Deku tree, "Navi, oh fateful servant. The evil that I'd feared that would come has finally made its way to Hyrule. It's time for the boy without a fairy to claim his destiny. Go now!" Said the tree.

"Yes, master!" Said the untrained fairy. As she flew across Kariko village she greeted the other people. "Hello" She said to one. She almost made it to Lighting Dawn's house when she bunked her noodle on the fence. "OW! Stupid fence. Ah, there's the young hero. Wake up Lighting Dawn. WAKE UP YOU SNORLAX IMATITOR!" Said Navi.

" I'm up!" Said Lighting Dawn. "Oh! Hello."

" Hi! I'm Navi and I've been sent by the Deku tree as your fairy and to bring you to him." She said.

" All right! Just let me get a couple of things." Said Lighting Dawn.

" Like what?" Asked the tiny fairy. Lighting Dawn the revealed to her the fact that he had hidden a treasure. The infamous Kariko sword, the very sword crafted by Vileplume, Gloom, Bellossom, and Oddish. He then bought a sheild. " Ah! Lighting Dawn you've finally arrive. All right here's the lowdown. I've been poisoned and I need you to help cure me. Enter if you dare! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Sorry I'd always wanted to say that!" Said the Deku tree. Lighting Dawn entered the mouth of that big tree. He used a clever back flip to dodge his first opponent. He continued on his journey till he came to the top. " There's no way across but there's a way down!" Said Lighting Dawn.

"Lighting Dawn what are you doing. Stop!" Said Navi. But it was too late Lighting Dawn jumped right on the cobwebs and fell right into the water. "I could've been teamed up with Ami or Michelle. But Nooooo!" She said as she flew down to Lighting Dawn. They then encountered bushes that fired nuts. He had an idea. He put his sheild down in front of him and backfired the shots at the creatures. He then saw the vile thing that was hurting the tree. Using his slingshot and sword he almost destroyed the beast when the slingshot was knocked out of his hands. "Forget it Lighting Dawn! It's impossible." Said Navi.

" Some things are impossible, but destroying this (Censored!) Creature isn't one of them!" Said Lighting Dawn as he rolled and grabbed his slingshot and using his accuracy he fired his shot right into the beast's eye and used a final jump slash.

" Thank you Lighting Dawn you have lifted the curse. But I'm afraid you're too late." Said the tree as he slowly withered away into nothingness. "This mission was of not for saving my life. But to protect the time stone of Earth. I've got at least one more story to go. Here it is. Once upon a time beck before the land was created. There came three sorercess of the elder, The-Four-Who-are-One. (Cough, cough.) Din the sorceress of power, created the land, Farore, the sorceress of wisdom created laws for the land, and Naryu, the sorceress of courage, created the creatures to cultivate the land. They then used their powers to create the Triforce, the scared relic to rule all and put it in the scared realm for safekeeping. A couple of centuries later a vile male thief of the Gerudo, came and threatened to destroy the land, but the combined powers of the (Cough, cough. Don't worry folks he's got a couple of more sentences to go) Zora, Gorgons, and his people, the original hero of time, along with the king, The echidna, the royal family of Acorn, and the protectors of the elements, the Hedgehogs (Didn't expect them did you?) Defeated him. Then some of the court magician's, the original 6 sages. Along with the planetary princesses ancestors trapped him and put a curse on the Gerudo, that only females will be born and if and when a male is born he will be the king of thieves (Whooping cough. Whoop!) That has happened and your parents left you in my care before trying to stop the criminal they became his victims. They tried to stop him from…getting…into…the…castle. The deal was that you would be like the Kokiri and never age as long as I lived or you stayed in the forest. Now Lotsaheart bear is getting closer to the realm and you need to find the three main time stones in order to..stop…him….Here.. is…the…e.. e…emerald…. Take good care of it and find the princess of time's little sister, Starla Shine (Sailor moon fans. You know who else is the guardian and princess of time)."

" I will Deku tree goodbye." Said Lighting Dawn as he walked away. When he got to the bridge that connected the forest to the outside realm he met his best friend Dyno.

"Lighting Dawn, where are you going." She asked.

"I'm going to find my destiny." Said the hero of time.

" Well, here's a little gift to remember me by." She said and she gave him the ocarina of the fairies. "If you want to learn 2 songs for you're going have to find me!" She said.

"All right that sounds fun! Come on Navi!" Said Lighting Dawn. They went deep into the lost woods when they came across a fierce wolf which Lighting Dawn immeadly dispersed. Lighting Dawn then found his best friend who was playing her favorite song. " What are you playing." Asked Lighting Dawn.

"Oh! I'm just playing one of my favorite songs. Want to try to play it with me?" She asked.

" Okay!" Said Lighting Dawn. He then played Dyno's song (Start playing you should be dancing by the Bee Gees)

" If you're ever lost or don't know what to do just play that song and I'll try to help you. Here is a song that can control the very sun itself." And with that she and Lighting Dawn began to play the sun song. (Start to play Lonely days by the Gibbs) Lighting Dawn then went on his journey. When he got to the castle he found the security high. So he began to sneak around in a James Bond style. He made a sudden noise to distract the guards while he made it to the princess's courtyard. "Hi! My name's Starla Shine. What's yours?" Asked the princess. She had a white hood on but you could tell she has golden hair and had a pink and white robe.

" My name's Lighting Dawn! So what were you doing before I got here?" He asked.

" I was spyin.. uh I mean looking at a meeting between my father and this person named Lotsaheart bear. I don't trust him one bit. Lighting Dawn I see you have one of the four time stones. I need you to go on a mission for me. I need you to find 2 other time stones in order to open the gate of time. With those two stones we can make sure Lotsaheart bear does not take over." Said Starla Shine.

" Yes, princess." Said Lighting Dawn.

" Oh, by the way if you see a girl in a scout uniform with a key staff, tell her I said hi." She said. Lighting Dawn made it to the courtyard gate when he met Applejack. " Hello Lighting Dawn." She said. She was an Orange pony, who was very tall. " When you have to get to a place where you see the royal family mark play this song." And she began to whistle Morning of my Life, "That is Starla Shine's lullaby. Now go to my village and head up that trail. It should take you to the next stone. Be careful heading there boss!" She said. Lighting Dawn then made it to a city full of these creatures that looked like boulders. He entered a throne room. "What do you want?" Asked Artie angrily.

" Look I just want to get to the cavern, but since you're so mad how about a little song to cheer you up." Said Lighting Dawn and he played Dyno's song. Artie then cheered up. "I sorry for acting so mean before." He said with a smile on his face. "Here have this bracelet on me. It'll let you pick up these bomb flowers." Lighting Dawn then went to the edge and threw a bomb at the rocks opening the cavern. He then met up with a laser monster, which he simply just dodged. He then found a dropped bomb bag with 20 bombs already loaded. He then ran across the bridge and dropping a bomb into each eye of a giant skull. He then saw a giant rock monster. He then threw a bomb into the beast mouth. He then began to slice it up, but then he rolled on Lighting Dawn. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Foolish human did you think you could've really destroyed me." He said. The he saw Navi opening a bottle that contained one of the fairies he captured. Lighting Dawn then finished the job. When he got out he met up with Artie again. " Thank you brother. Here is a token of my gratitude." And he gave Lighting Dawn the ruby. " Guys lets give our little bro here a big Gorgon hug." He said as a couple of big Gorgons came and went towards Lighting Dawn.

" Oh no! Help me out here Navi!" Said Lighting Dawn as he ran.

"No! You dug yourself into this mess and you've got to get yourself out." She said. They then saw a giant waterfall at the end of the river then Lighting Dawn saw the royal family's seal and he once again played the lullaby. The waterfall fell all right it fell asleep. Lighting Dawn then heard about princess Rhymey's dissaprence. Most of them said that she dissapred after she went to feed JabuJabu. Lighting Dawn then pick up a small fish and gave it to JabuJabu. After washing the spit off of him. (Eeeeew!) He then found Rhymey who refused to go until she found her object. After she found it she got kidnapped. Lighting Dawn then faced off against a huge Tentacrule like beast. Lighting Dawn quickly finished it off. Lighting Dawn then found two jelly towards which he used a boomerang to solidify them. He then saw this electrical monster that he couldn't touch. Using some metal pots Lighting Dawn short-circuited the creature. Lighting Dawn then found himself in the water with Rhymey. "I've heard that you want my time stone. Well, I can only give it to the man who will be my husband. So here you go." She said giving him a small kiss an the cheek before leaving.

"Lighting Dawn are you all right? Lighting Dawn!" Said Navi to a whammified Lighting Dawn.

" Uh! Oh yeah we have to get back to Starla Shine." Said Lighting Dawn. When he got to the castle his dream started to take place. This time there was actually an ending to it, Lotsaheart bear looked at Lighting Dawn as the hero of time prepared himself for battle. "Foolish child. You can bearly fight a moth much less me. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." Said Lotsaheart bear as he zapped Lighting Dawn a little bit. When Lighting Dawn came to he found a new orcanna, the one of time. He then heard Starla Shine play a song for him. " Lighting Dawn, this song will open the doors of time for you. And do ask for assistance from my sister, Sailor Pluto or if you like princess Trista." And she played the song of time. (Start playing Winds of change by the Bee Gees.) Lighting Dawn then went into the temple of time. There he played the song and the time stones came forth and helped to open the gates of time when Lighting Dawn went inside od the doors he saw a sword in a stone. As he walked he could've sworn he saw a gorgest girl in there. He then grabbed the sword. Meanwhile Lotsaheart bear knocked out Pluto and stole her key and entered the scered realm.

Chapter2: I started a joke, which started the whole world crying.

Lighting Dawn awoke to a mysterious voice, "Ah, Lighting Dawn you're ready now." Said a mysterious voice.

"Who are you?" Asked Lighting Dawn not yet realizing a change in his voice.

"I'm Rauru, the sage of light. And I'm here to tell you what you must do. You were supposed to be the hero of time when you pulled the master sword out of it's stone. But you were too young and your body and spirit went into hibernation for seven long years. But don't be afraid of my words boy. Look at yourself now." Lighting Dawn looked and he saw that instead of shorts he now had on white tights, brown gauntlets, and a white sweatshirt under his tunic, and a hat. "What you should be afraid of is this. While you were in your hibernation Lotsaheart bear, the great bakayeru henchman of evil entered the scared realm and stole the Triforce. The six sages descendants must be awaken. But since that ane of a man ruined their reawaking. Lighting Dawn you must reawaken the 6 sages and trap Lotsaheart bear forever." Said the sage.

"That's great and all, but how do I find them?" Asked Lighting Dawn.

" When you awaken you'll find a friend. He'll help you." Said the sage and with that Lighting Dawn was teleported back into the temple of time.

"Ah, you're awake. Now I can give you these items. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Sheik, the last of the Sheika, protectors of the royal family, and helper to the planetary princesses." Said Sheik (I won't reveal who it is, but just let me say that Trista should talk to her friends about giving her bad habits!) "I'm here to give you an item, here's the hookshot. And here are two songs that can transport you to this temple and the one at the forest. Here's the light one (Start playing you don't know what it's like to love somebody by the Bee Gees) and the one of forest (Start playing I started a joke played by Robin Gibb), Now go! Your friend Dyno is waiting." He said. Lighting Dawn then transported himself to the forest temple. "Oh, great! The least they could do was put some stairs here at least, but no!" Said Lighting Dawn firing his hookshot. He then encountered 2 wolves. He ducked under one of them to let it stab it's partner while he did a bend back stab into the creature's belly. (Well, there goes the PG rating. Rating R) Lighting Dawn then entered the temple there he saw 4ghost trying to make a monkey out of him. He first entered a trap room with a couple of skeletons, "I guess they got a bone to pick with me." Said Lighting Dawn.

"Well this would be a good time to bone up on our sheild and sword skills." Said Navi.

"Right! Hey what happened to my Deku shield?" Asked the hero of time.

"It looks like it got upgraded." Said Navi. Then Lighting Dawn blocked the oncoming skeleton's sword. Then something caught his eye. A made a backflip over the skeleton's head. He then grabbed what he saw. A bow with 30 arrows to go with it. He then turned around and fired two arrows into the skeleton's weakpoint vertebrae (Crumble) Lighting Dawn then realized that the only way to get to the main boss was to destroy the ghosts that were in there. Lighting Dawn had an idea for the first 2 ghost, he used a magical mirror that he got for his birthday, looked at the picture that contained the real one then he fired with all of his might. He later after that met up with a ghost that made itself multiple. Lighting Dawn once again used the lens of truth to find the real one. He then met up with the guy reasonsibl for this temple's current condition. "Prepare to be finished mortal!" Said phantom Gannon.

"In what? Chess or a race." Asked the hero of time.

"No you fool. Your life!" Said Phantom Gannon.

"I just got it restarted after a 7 year rest. I don't feel like ending it now. Whoa!" Said Lighting Dawn dodging an energy blast. Lighting Dawn then had an idea. Putting up his sword like a tennis racket he hit the energy orb back for the cup finals. He was then teleported back to the light temple. " Lighting Dawn, my friend. Thank you!" Said Dyno now in a green magician's cloak, "How do you like my new cloak?" She asked.

" It's pretty!" Said Lighting Dawn.

"Now for my gift. Here's my medallion with some of my powers within. Although our destinies are different, I'll always be your friend." Said Dyno.

"Thanks for telling me something that I always known." Said Lighting Dawn, as he was teleported back to the temple of time.

Chapter3: It's only words and words are all I have to take your heart….away.

When Lighting Dawn appeared back at the temple Sheik was waiting for him, " Congratulations Lighting Dawn, I didn't expect you to beat the phantom version of Gannon. Now here's a special tunic that was made from Magmar. It'll protect you from the intense heat of the temple. And here is the song of that temple, (Start playing Words played by Barry Gibb), now go your brother is in there now trying to stop a vile dragon from eating his people." He said. Lighting Dawn played the song and soon found himself inside of the temple. He walked around for a little bit till he found himself inside of a maze that had invisible fire walls that came out when he got too close. He then saw a switch that operated a gigantic firewall that was about 15 feet away and had a 14-sec delay. Lighting Dawn hit the switch and ran and leaped right onto the platform, "Lighting Dawn if you missed that leaped you could've been killed or you're leg destroyed!" Said Navi.

"I know, I like these risky missions too!" Said Lighting Dawn almost out of breath.

" Why couldn't I've been teamed up with Heather (Sailor Saturn) or Rei? Why!?" She asked. They then entered a room with a fire pillar and a guy named a fire dancer. Lighting Dawn then looked and saw a strange hammer. He picked it up and hit the fire dancer extinushing it. He then met the boss, a fierce two-handed fire dragon with fire hair. He began to chase Lighting Dawn around the small rock platform while fire breathing his back. Lighting Dawn then had an idea. Looking at his hammer he put it in his right hand and threw it like a discus. Bashing it right in the forehead. He then went into a spiral upward slash. Vanquishing it. "Hey way to go little bro." Said Artie now in a red magician's cloak.

" Thanks big bro!" Said Lighting Dawn highfiving and giving his big bro a hug.

"Well, here's my medallion and some firepower to your sword. Now we're really brothers." Said the sage of fire.

"Thanks big bro. Oh, by the way you're not going to put me to sleep at 10:00 clock are you?" Asked Lighting Dawn.

"Maybe!" Said the sage.

Chapter4: Love is higher than a mountain love thicker than water.

Lighting Dawn once again found himself in Sheik's presence, "Lighting Dawn, you should know the drill by now. So here's the song of the water (Start playing Andy Gibb's Love is higher than a mountain). And here are the iron boots and the water tunic formed by magikarp." Said Sheik. Lighting Dawn then found himself in front of the temple. He also learned that he can use only the hookshot in the water. Lighting Dawn then came across a waterfall with slowly decaying stairs. Making a big grapple he survived that challenge. Then he found himself inside a strange room with a small island and a figure standing next to the tree. Lighting Dawn looked into the mirror image and heard Navi say, "Lighting Dawn, that's not an ordinary mirror image of you."

"What do you mean. Yikes!" Said Lighting Dawn dodging the fake sword.

"I, the evil Lotsaheart bear, villain extorindiar. Have created my greatest menion yet. I call him the hyper metal Lighting Dawn." Said a voice.

"What do you plan to do with a mirror image of me anyway?" Asked Lighting Dawn.

"I plan to use him to destroy you!" Said V (I know, it's a scene from the Sonic movie) Lighting Dawn dodged a couple of his clone's slashes, yet whenever he tried to do one, Mirror Lighting Dawn just dodged. Lighting Dawn then had a plan. Quickly bringing out one of his Deku nuts and throwing it, he stunned M. Lighting Dawn just long enough for the hero to deliver the final blow. He then found an updated ver of the hookshot. He then found a small pool of water, "Lighting Dawn, that's not an ordinary pool of water." Warned Navi.

"What could it be if it's not an ordinary pool of…uh oh!" Said Lighting Dawn as an electric tentacle came and grabbed him. Throwing him almost with pinpoint accuracy at the nearby spikes. Lighting Dawn then saw the creature's main weakpoint. He threw his sword like a boomerang at the nucleus.

Lighting Dawn once again woke up in the sages' lair. "Lighting Dawn, it's so good to see you!" Said Rhymey.

"Rhymey, it's good to see you too." Said Lighting Dawn giving her a big hug.

" Since our destinies are different, we can never be wed. But here's my medallion as my first gift." Said Rhymey in her water gown.

" If that's the first, then what's the second?" Asked Lighting Dawn.

" This!" Said Rhymey as he gave Lighting Dawn a big lip locking, gum sharing, "Gosh I hope I don't become a fired fish because of this, Sonic and Sally like kiss that made everyone in that room take notes. And as Lighting Dawn went to his next location you could here Andy's Everlasting love song play. "Lighting Dawn, never forget that I'll always care for you." Said Rhymey.

Chapter5: Do it right. Take me through the night. Shadow dancing.

Lighting Dawn found himself on a small island in the middle of Lake Hyilia. The stood a small pedestal and inscription "When the Lake is filled fired towards the morning light" Lighting Dawn fired his arrow at the sun and found fire arrows. He then heard a dancing song playing and started to play it (Start playing shadow dancing now) He then found himself in the graveyard right next to shadow temple. He entered and found out that he had to use his little mirror in order to see through the illusions. He walked to a small boat with a sign "To boss. When entering please die carefully. And please feel free to put your hands and arms out of the veichle at all times. Thank you and have a nice day!" Lighting Dawn then got on the boat. There he met up with bone pirates. Lighting Dawn tried to throw them off. But to no avail, they climbed back up. Then Navi said, "Lighting Dawn the boat's starting to sink." Said Navi.

" Navi, fly to that ledge." Said Lighting Dawn with an idea in his head.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Navi.

" Just trust me!" Said Lighting Dawn. The boat then fell to a watery grave with Lighting Dawn and the pirates still on. Navi quickly looked for her friend. Then she heard, "Navi, it's great for you to be worried about me. But could you help me with this return mechanism on this thing?" Asked Lighting Dawn. There he was hanging on to the Longshot for dear life. After Lighting Dawn got back on the ledge he saw a couple of bomb flowers about a 100 yards away. He fired a fire arrow just above the flowers. He then encountered the boss. Lighting Dawn could not see the beast with out the mirror of truth. After a couple of slashes with his sword, the drum-playing monster knocked the mirror out of Lighting Dawn's hand.

"Lighting Dawn, don't use your eyes trust your instincts." Said Navi.

"All right." Said Lighting Dawn. He closed his eyes while one of the huge fist came at him. He then fired his arrow right at the center eye of the beast. Lighting Dawn then gave it one final slash.

Lighting Dawn once again woke up at the same place. "Great job Lighting Dawn." Said Applejack.

" Thanks Applejack!" Said Lighting Dawn.

" Here's my medallion and I've got a request for you. Protect the princess!" She said.

Chapter 6: Spirits having flown

Lighting Dawn tried to enter the spirit temple, but to avail. "Man. After all of this travelling at the Arabian nights place back there we can't get in? DARN!" Said Lighting Dawn.

"That's because the items you need are back in the past. Here is the song that you need to come back here when you're younger. (Start playing the Bee Gees song Spirits having flown).

When Lighting Dawn got there as his younger self he met Buddy Rose, the legendary thief. She asked him to get some silver gauntlets for her. After a couple of rooms Lighting Dawn found the gauntlets. But then he saw that his employer got captured. Lighting Dawn then returned back to his original self. He then once again entered the temple. There he saw a big machine with an ax about the size of Lighting Dawn. "Hey Navi you know what this guy's favorite music group is?" Asked Lighting Dawn.

" What?" Asked Navi.

" Metallica." Said Lighting Dawn. After destroying the robot Lighting Dawn found a magical mirror shield. Then he saw the trapped Buddy Rose in a force field held by twin witches. Lighting Dawn threw his mirror shield to trick the villains. Lighting Dawn then notice that they could fuse together. He then charged his sheild to reflect the attacks. "No! We can't be defeated I'm only 400 years old." Said the witch of fire.

" And I'm 396!" Said her twin.

"We're twins. How can you be younger?" She asked. When Lighting Dawn waked up in the usual spot he once again saw Buddy Rose. "Lighting Dawn, thanks for saving me back there." She said, "Here's my reward, the medallion of spirit and some golden gauntlets." She said.

" Thanks!" Said Lighting Dawn

Chapter7: The seventh sage revealed and Lotsaheart bear trapped.

Lighting Dawn was in the temple of time when he saw Sheik once again, "Lighting Dawn, now's the time for me to tell you one more legend of the Triforce. You see when Lotsaheart bear tool the one of power he was not equally balanced. So he could not have the whole thing. So the Triforce was split into the ones chosen by destiny. The two who have are you and the seventh sage." Sheik transforms and shows that all this time she was princess Starla Shine. She looked almost the same except for the fact that her figure now looked like that it could stop a robot at 20 paces (Amora, what have you been teaching her?), "You see, this was a disguise so you could awaken the sages so that I could stop Lotsaheart bear. Now I need your help in order to slow Lotsaheart bear long enough for me to cast the spell. Will you do this for me?" She asked.

"Princess, me and my sword are at your command." Said Lighting Dawn. Just then Starla Shine was caught in a pink crystal.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Now I have 2 lovely princesses in my collection (Soon to be 10). If you ever want to see them again come to my fortress if you dare. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Laughed Lotsaheart bear (Laugh along it's fun). Lighting Dawn entered the palace with a little help from the sages. He then saw two laser guards at the main gate. Lighting Dawn leaped right in front of them. "Hi, guys. Some party?" Said Lighting Dawn, dodging at the last second before he could get blasted. He then went into the tower. "Uh, no!" Said Lighting Dawn looking at the spiraling tower.

" Isn't that just like a medieval villain. Always putting the princess at the top of the tower with a long staircase!" Said Navi.

"I guess he thinks that if he can't get the Triforce one way, he'll try another." Said Lighting Dawn, "Oh look, Mewtwo! This must be the 150th step." Lighting Dawn then met Lotsaheart bear. "After seven long years. The Triforce is returning back to its normal shape. Now it's the time to finish what I started on that day 7 years ago. These toys are too much for you mortals." Said the king of evil. He put up a darkness barrier to protect himself from Navi's tracking powers. He and Lighting Dawn then went into a tennis tournament. Lighting Dawn then had an idea, using a forward swing; he then fired his new light arrows right into Lotsaheart bear's heart. He then slashed it. Lighting Dawn then had to save Starla Shine from the new crumbling tower by grappling onto the nearest perch. Then Lighting Dawn saw that a small piece of Rubble moved he went to investigate it and then Lotsaheart bear appeared, "Lotsaheart bear transform into…Gannon!" Said the creep. He then knocked Lighting Dawn's sword out of his hand. "Lighting Dawn, it's been nice working with you!" Said Navi seeing the big sword coming in at a horizontal slash.

"You make it sound like this is going to be our last battle." Said Lighting Dawn dodging the sword and landing on top of it, then running up the arm. Kicking Gannon in the eye. Then using his hammer bashing Gannon's tail. He then saw the sword being thrown to him, by Starla Shine. Lighting Dawn then slashed Gannon in a v formation. Starla Shine then commanded the sages to use their powers to trap the beast forever.

Chapter 8: The final battle.

"Thank you Lighting Dawn. Thanks to you the peace has been returned to Hyrule, but you must return to your own time." Said Starla Shine with sadness in her voice.

"But why?" Asked Lighting Dawn.

" Because, you basically don't have a past and without a past you'll die. My sister will return you back to your own time." Starla Shine continued. Lighting Dawn turned around and saw Sailor Pluto standing with the gate of time open. As soon as Lighting Dawn got to Hyrule castle to warn princess Starla Shine of Lotsaheart bear's treachery, he found a note with a time key attach to it. "Lighting Dawn, thanks for the help. Here show this key to Starla Shine and she'll remember you automatically! Hugs from me and kisses from my sister, Trista" The note said. Lighting Dawn entered the courtyard like he did back in chapter 1. But this time Starla Shine said, "Lighting Dawn, my friend. How are you?" Asked the princess.

" Friend, what do you mean?" Asked Lighting Dawn.

"Don't you remember when dad would take me and my sis to the woods. Here this might refresh your memory." She said showing Lighting Dawn a picture of him and Starla Shine standing like a king and queen. Pluto standing next to a tree with her staff at her side, looking like the pretty sailor scout she is, and Dyno sitting on a tree limb. After Lighting Dawn saw what the guardian of time had done he told Starla Shine of the impending danger. He then went to his uncle, the carpenter. But he was soon needed two years later. Because Starla Shine's dad had been taken over by the negaverse villain Malachite. He began to fight him when Princess Pluto appeared and sent the villain away. It was then revealed that Pluto was really Starla Shine's blood sister. Because several years ago, the king of Hyrule once visited the queen of Pluto. He fell in love with her the moment he saw her. They were soon wed and 1, 9 month's later, Trista was born. And 10 years after that Starla Shine was born. It was then decided that Trista would rule over Pluto and Starla Shine over Hyrule. But whoever died, the sister would take over that land. Now you might think this would start a jealousy between the sisters but actually, Trista would kill herself than her sister. Some of the scouts (all 8 of them, Rini had to stay home) from the future help Lighting Dawn destroy the vile negaverse villain. Lighting Dawn then rested and trained for the next 3 years. He then went a boat trip that crashed and sent him to a shore of a dessert island (Yum!) There he was told that a magical Moltres would take him home. He soon found it and it took him a year to get back to Hyrule. When he got there he saw that the entire place was in ruin. He soon found an aged Applejack who told him that while he was gone Lotsaheart bear took over the entire place. Lotsaheart bear now is a humanoid Gannon, and she almost died, if it wasn't for Lighting Dawn's quick thinking. He took her and most of the now aged sages and put them in the shrine of the temple of light. After they revived they told Lighting Dawn that the master sword could call upon the very powers of the elemental achient ones. The elder, The-four-who-are-one. Lighting Dawn picked up the sword and said, "I call upon the powers of the elemental achient ones (The sword began to glow) I do not wish to control you, mearly to harness some of your power: The Beast King of Earth (You hear a lion roar), The Celestial of air (Wind howling, all this while there was some serious stormy currents inside the temple), The Starbearer of water (Waterfalls and you see rose petals), And The Demon of FIRE! (Fire crackling.)" Lighting Dawn looked up and saw the elder. They told him to use the ocinna one more time (Start playing run to me by the Bee Gees.) And out came a beautiful white unicorn named Epona. He used the horse to fly to the top of Death Mountain where Gannon was waiting. "Ah, hero of time has come at last. But you're too late, I've already have the princess." He said showing Starla Shine trapped and severally injured.

" What did you do to her, you mothejtsfg"" Said Lighting Dawn.

"Just got the Triforce of wisdom out of her the hard way. Now surrender Mortal or DIE! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." Laughed the vile creature.

"I'd rather do neither! Besides that sounds like your choices!" Said Lighting Dawn bringing out his sword.

" Let's see how well you can fight without her!" Said Gannon holding out a bottle containing Navi. He then threw it killing her.

" That's it! Gannon in the name of the Elder, I'll destroy you once and for all!" Said Lighting Dawn. The battle then began. Lighting Dawn started off with an upward slash but Lotsaheart bear just blocked it. Lighting Dawn then surprised Gannon with a sidekick followed by a double slash in the back and a cut on Gannon's arm. Gannon the brought out a small dagger and Lighting Dawn in the right arm, followed by a big slash across the chest and a crushing knee drive in the 5th vertebrae. Lighting Dawn then slashed Gannon in a v formation and ending it off with a spteacular spin cut in the eye. While Gannon was distracted Lighting Dawn tried to feel his right arm, but didn't feel it just pain. Lighting Dawn then punched Gannon in the eye and then used a near limb severe on the arm. Gannon then backhanded the young hero. He then proceeded to put a double dagger in the legs. Lighting Dawn then did a rolling cut in both the arms and the back. He then did a broad slash across the stomach and then jump slashed Gannon in the head. Lighting Dawn then ran to deliver the final blow, but Gannon just gabbed Lighting Dawn by the throat and began to squeeze tightly and then fired an energy bolt into his chest-sending Lighting Dawn into the rocky wall. Gannon was so busy gloating that he did not notice the little fairies gathering around Lighting Dawn and Navi. They then began to heal both of them. "Thanks guys," Said Lighting Dawn, "Navi get Starla Shine out of here!" Said Lighting Dawn.

" Right Lighting Dawn!" Said Navi now looking more like a fair more then ever. For you see, earlier she was just a training fairy. She levitated Starla Shine out of there while healing her. Gannon and Lighting Dawn went back into battle. Each time their swords struck, lighting flashed. Lighting Dawn then used a tornado slash on Gannon's throat, face, and eyes. He then did a s cut on Gannon's shoulder blades. Gannon stuck back with a slash on Lighting Dawn's backside. Lighting Dawn retaliated with a face cut, then went into a downward-upward combo on Gannon's chest and back. Then used a leg slice. Gannon and Lighting Dawn looked at each other; each knowing that this will be the final strike between them. They ran with swords pointed towards each other and then they stuck. A few seconds seemed to take minutes, then one warrior began to stand, and it was Lighting Dawn. Lighting Dawn and Starla Shine soon sat on top of a hill watching the land return to normal.

(Start playing Oh, Starry Night preformed by whomever voiced Rei on Sailor Moon)

"So, Lighting Dawn why did you come back?" Asked Starla Shine.

" Well, besides the fact that I had made a promise to you. I was wondering how you would look like in a wedding dress?" Said Lighting Dawn.

"Lighting Dawn, what are you saying?" Asked the princess.

"Starla Shine, you're this dreamer's only dream, you're the only thing that could clear out a room with a dress, will you marry me?" He asked.

"Oh, Lighting Dawn of course I will!" Said Starla Shine giving him a small hug and kiss.

" Well, actually this was a type of reaction to that answer I was hoping for." Said Lighting Dawn and he looked deep into her eyes ands he gave her the biggest lip-locking, gum sharing, "Gosh I hope my big sister isn't seeing us", Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon like, Sonic and Sally like kiss that would make anyone take notes. Meanwhile 8 figures were watching.

"Way to go Lighting Dawn!" Said Lita

"Way to go Starla Shine!" Said Mina

" Very interesting" Said Amy

" Come on Amy, admit it you've got a note card like the rest of us!" Said Rei.

"Well, time has certainly stopped for them!" Said Trista.

"Hey has any one seen Serena?" Asked Heather.

"Last time I saw her, said something about that's not a lip lock this is a lip lock." Said Michelle. They looked and there she was giving the same kind of kiss to Darien.

" Hey, Serena, once you're done giving Darien the lip lock of his life. We're going to the ice cream parlor, are you coming?" Asked Amora. Serena broke out of her kiss and floated to her friends. "Be Amora there right!" Said Serena. And as Lighting Dawn and Starla Shine continued on with their kiss the camera shows a starry sky with the constinualtion of the Triforce.

The End

Credits

Start playing desire by the Bee Gees and Andy Gibb now

Producers, director, supervisor, game finisher, trainer, graphical artist, fight corindator, and stunt corrindateor: Greg Kelly.

Astiant everything else: Ryan

Cast

Applejack:Ashliegh Ball, Buddy Rose: Mat Hill, Lighting Dawn: Me, Rhymey: Greg Cripes, Dyno: That guy who played that one character from that show i lie, Starla Shine: Tabitha St. Germaine, Lotsaheart bear: Grey Delise, Deku tree:James Earl Jones, Darunia: My best friend, if I had any, and the Scouts as themselves.

Makeup: Jigglypuff.

And that's the last credit…. MADE YOU LOOK!

Special effects: Alakazam.

Water effects: Seadra

Fire effects: Charizard.

Stunts: Mewtwo and ditto.

Cleanup: Muk.

Lighting affects: Raichu.

Legend of Zelda owned by Nintendo, Scouts by Toei, and Psycho circus by Image.

You should be dancing, run to me, lonely days, winds of change, and spirits having flown by the Bee Gees together.

Shadow dancing, an everlasting love, and Love is thicker than water played by Andy Gibb.

Words and morning of my life by Barry Gibb

I started a joke by Robin Gibb.

Filmed on location in Africa, Brazil, and some of the finest castles in Europe (Even Robin's castle)

No animals, Pokemon, or unicorns were harmed

There, I published, now give me 5 reviews or else!


	10. Meditations on Life and Death

**Brings me feelings of anger, insecurity, pain, and restlessness.**

The party celebrating the death of Myte lasted for two long days and two long nights. In the end, the soldiers of Conquest either fell asleep where they had partied or went to their barracks with their slaves for an evening of lust and unrepentant sexual urges. The ponies of Equestria would take a portal back to Horn Kong, having no desire to share in their fellow soldiers nights of debauchery. Other soldiers chose to stay guard, looking out over the dark wasteland that had made up their pocket dimension, the quiet and haunting barren land splay out before the fortress in all directions, caressed only by a soft wind.

Inside of the fortress, the quiet of the base was interrupted by a set of intermittent grunts and the dull thump of a fist hitting a punching bag, "Why?" Whispered Dementia as her white fist hit the bag again, sending it flying back. With a shin kick, the unicorn growled, "WHY!"

With every punch, a new memory would pass through her mind, a memory of a life long past. When she hit, she would see the events of her life so far, of how often she saved children instead of killing them or how she berated someone for daring to hurt a building with children.

"WHY?!" She yelled , punching the bag harder, watching as some of the threads of the bag began to untwine. "WHY,WHY,WHY?!"

"Whoa, relax Dementia," the hissing voice of Rep-Stallion said, putting his hands onto her shoulders, stopping her workout while he rubbed her shoulders, "You're going to break the bag at this rate, and some of us want to use the bag later."

Sweat poured down the sides of Dementia's face, as she looked over her shoulder at Rep, "S-sorry, just needed to work out some aggression."

"You, ok?" Asked Rep as he pulled away.

"Yeah, sure. I was just doing some heavy working out," Dementia said calmly, brushing her hand over her forehead and lightly brushing her finger against her horn and then through her vibrant red mane. "Mind handing me some of the water?"

"Here," Mysterious said, his usually low baritone vibrating the gym as he floated a bottle to Dementia.

"Thanks, Mysterious," smiled Dementia.

Rep-Stallion took a seat on a bench, his legs crossed as his tail swished beneath him, "Are you sure you're ok? You weren't at the party for Myte's death."

"Neither were we," Mysterious correct, "We all were doing something else."

"My point is," hissed Rep, interrupting his teammate, "IS that you have been feeling strange for the past few days. You gave some of your rations to Starla, you seemed a little more snippy than usual and you-"

"I'm fine! I just," Dementia began, frustration on her face, and then she slumped with a sigh. With a questioning look in her eyes, she asked of her two friends, "Why do we feel?"

Rep raised an eyebrow at this, "What?"

"I mean, why do we feel emotions? Why do we hate, get jealous, or even care about others? We were born without heart's weren't we?" Dementia said, slowly crushing the bottle in her hand. "If we didn't have heart then why does Rep care about brothers, Mysterious likes to protect women, and why do I care about the kids?"

"It's this place." shrugged Rep-Stallion, leaning against a wall and playing with a barbell with his tail. "It makes you feel things bro."

Mysterious shook his head, "Not true. Even before we came to Equestria we have all had bouts of jealousy, rage, and desire. If we did not have hearts, then these emotions would be lost to us. We are only supposed to be clay and dust after all."

"If only Titan were here, then maybe we could ask him about all of this. But no, he's spending all of his time in the Horn Kong base and leaves us to stay here with the brute squad!" Dementia growled, putting her bottle down and looking out the window.

"To be fair, Horn Kong is where the new recruits are calling home," Mysterious said.

Dementia nodded, "I know, it's just...so hard. All of these emotions running through my head, making me feel things I never thought I would."

"Like you and Starla?" Asked Repstalion.

Dementia opened her eyes wide and gasped, "Guys, you have to understand, I only do that because she hurt and she needs somepony oto-"

"Dementia, It's ok," Rep-Stallion said, patting Dementia on the back. "I know how you feel. I've been kind of...helping some of the prisoners myself."

"I thought you would've been partying with the others over Myte's death," Dementia remarked.

""Those losers? Naw, a whole bunch of murderers, rapists, and crooks, not really my style. Besides, you weren't there so it wasn't any fun,"" Rep said, smirking.

"Really?" Asked Dementia as she looked to Mysterious, who nodded in response. "See! This is what I am talking about! The beings without hearts, who should be cold and unfeeling think that our army is beneath us! WE try and comfort each other, and we care about ponies!"

"Indeed, it is quite strange," Mysterious nodded,. "You must also consider this, in all of our stories...we have yet to take a life."

"I know," Rep looked down at his scaly hands, "I had Rhymey's throat in my hands, and I just let him live."

"I myself had a sword pointed at Artie's throat, and yet I could not bring myself to finish the job," Mysterious sighed.

Dementia rested her head against the wall, "Why have we become like this? Did we always have hearts and just didn't know about it?"

"Personally, I don't know," Rep-Stallion said, placing his hand on Dementia's back, before bringing her into a hug, "But let me tell you this, whatever those answers are, you can bet your ass that me and Mysterious will be right beside you,"

"Indeed, it would be very unfortunate to have to live with this army without you two," Mysterious said, lifting his arms from beneath his cloak and joining in with the hug. "You two, are the only friends I ever had and I could not bear to fight without you."

"You guys..."Dementia trailed off, smiling as her eyes began to water. "I think Equestria has something here, when they said that 'Friendship is Magic'."

Breaking the embrace, Rep smiled, "Hey, come on. How about we all head out of the fortress in a few days and watch the sunrise?"

"I would like that, dearly," smiled Mysterious.

As this conversation took place, another one was beginning to occur in Conquest's inner command chamber. With a steady clop, a set of hooves strolled through the large room and part the map. The figure in the dark cloak glared his red eyes at Conquest as he slept on the common chair, passed out with a glass bottle in his hand, "Conquest!"

Startled, Conquest shot up, "Huh hah-oh...hey buddy." Conquest smiled at his cloaked ally.

"Conquest, are you alright?" Asked the cloaked figure, looking at the black alicorn with concern. "You have taken longer than usual to kill one of this universe's champions. Usually by now you would have had its hero on his knees begging you to kill him."

"Buddy, I keep telling you, I'm savouring this world," Conquest said, rolling to his feet and fixing his red mane. "Hatred like this has to be enjoyed slowly, not downed quickly like a cheap wine on a date."

"That is your problem," the figure in the cloak glared, "You are taking so much time with this world that soon enough, they will find a way to win."

"You give this world too much credit," smiled Dark Conquest as he walked to a map, "In any other world, sure. If had I had been fighting this long then the heroes would find my base, figure out my weakness, and destroy me for good. But this place, it doesn't have any true heroes. Just a bunch of wannabes who hide behind their power, praying that their strength will be enough to make their civilians think that they are keeping them safe. They can't even see," Conquest chuckled, moving his hand along the spot of the map marked Canterlot, "that all of their actions attracted monsters like me to them."

Conquest looked over his shoulder at his friend and frowned, "Look, I know you are worried about me. I know I have had some close calls, once or twice. But they never can beat me. Because everyone always has a bit of hate in themselves, and hatred is something that you cannot get rid of."

"I only worry about you," the figure said, sighing, "Because in all of the years I have ever met you, you are the only being in this whole multiverse that I can consider...my friend."

A tear rolled down Conquest's cheek, "Aw, stop, you're making me cry."

* * *

Grand Ruler sat on his throne, alone. In front of him stood his fateful warrior and champion, Lightning Dawn. Lightning stood at rapt attention on the red carpeting, in the large throne room and keeping his face forward to focus on the majestic ruler of the land. Taking a deep breath, the three-horned ruler rose from his throne and began to walk away from it, his hands clasped behind his back, "Now, Commander, now that funeral services are done and Dyno has been shown the door, give me your report."

"Yes sir,"" Lightning said, his face never turning, even as Grand Ruler walked around him. "A few days ago, me and my team launched an assault against some of Conquest's soldiers. Thought outnumbered, we waged a heavy struggle against the opposing force. However, over time, we were beginning to lose. It was only thanks to the timely intervention of-AHHH!" yelped Lighting as Grand Ruler's hand slapped across Lightning's face. Running his white hand over a red mark on his face, he gasped "Y-you slapped me. You never slapped me."

"You never have given me reason to until now. I'd say blasphemy is a good enough reason," Grand Ruler nodded. "Lightning, repeat to me the Starfleet ideals."

Nodding, Lighting began to say them from memory, being ingrained in his mind, from years of repeated speakings. "We have been trained to be stronger, faster, and smarter than all other races. Thus we are the chosen people of Grand Ruler, inherently better than the lesser races. Thanks to our speed and strength, we are the only ones capable of protecting those lower than us. With our knowledge of things beyond the comprehension of lower races, it is up to us to guide the less civilized races to a more enlightened era."

"Which means that it would be very bad for us if the pride of Unicornicopia, the warriors of Starfleet, were saved by a bunch of uncouth Equestrians. The same heathens who barely know anything about space and are your inferiors!" Shouted Grand Ruler, rage plain in his eyes. "Now, repeat to me what had happened so I can tell the paper what to print."

* * *

"What the buck!" Shouted Raindrops as she read the paper," 'Had not the Equestrians interfered, then Myte would have survived the fight. As it stands, he died trying to protect the civilians who had no place in fighting." Grinding her teeth in rage, the jasmine pegasus threw the crumpled paper away.

"Unbelievable," Lyra said, sitting on the couch while strumming her lyre. "Grand Ruler is willing to say anything just to make sure his team looks good and we look bad."

"And it pisses me off!" Raindrops said, slamming her fist to the windowsill. "You would think Lightning would want to do at least one nice thing for us since we saved his butt, but no!"

"Lightning's probably afraid of what Grand Bozo will do to him, if he doesn't agree to his demands."

Raindrops let out an annoyed scoff before looking out at the stars, "How's Trixie?"

"Hasn't been out since the mission. The only time I see her anymore is when she goes to get food," Lyra said. "She's taking this loss really hard."

"Ponies mess up all the time, what's her problem?" Raindrops asked, sitting in a chair.

"You weren't there those two times she came to Ponyville were you?" At the shake of Raindrops head, Lyra nodded and began to strum her lyre, "Then allow me to tell you the tale, of Trixie the Traveler and her two adventures in Ponyville."

In another part of the house, on the second floor, Carrot Top watched as Ditzy flew in from the window, "How are they?"

"They're both fine," Ditzy said, a smile on her lips. Wiping a tear from her eye, she said, "S-sparkler's been taking good care of Dinky, answering her where her mommy's been and as far as Dinky s concerned, I am on some great quest to destroy the monsters."

"I'm glad that they're all right," Carrot Top said with a chuckle as she reached over and patted Ditzy on the shoulder. "I knew you were worried about them."

"It's just that," Ditzy said with a sigh, "after Dark Conquest made his threats, I had to make sure that my daughters were all right. I couldn't stand it if something bad had happened to them."

"At the very least," Cheerilee said, walking to join her two friends. "This kind of confirms why I think Luna picked us specifically. We all don't have that much of a connection with the bearers of the elements. And so, we're beneath Grand Ruler's notice, and that puts us beneath Dark Conquest's notice too."

Carrot Top looked confused, "But, don't you teach their little sisters?"

"You forget, Grand Ruler's idea of education is to believe what he wants you to believe and that you should only live to spread his gospel and bow to the superior beings," Cheerilee said, the disgust evident in her voice.

Ditzy nodded, "She's right, Starfleet thinks that unless we serve some sort of function to the greater good, we're worthless and not worth their time. They'll even abandon their own teammates when they prove useless, like Brainy or Cookie Dough."

"My point exactly," Cheerilee said. "Our group is part of the essential shadows, so that way our loved ones will remain safe."

"But, what about Trixie's family? They're back in Ponyville living with Bon Bon," Ditzy asked.

"With the way that Dark Conquest is attacking, I think they're safe for now," Cheerilee said. "He's making a circle, trying to close Canterlot and Ponyville off from the rest of Equestria. Then, when we are isolated, that's when he'll attack. Besides...it's more showy that way."

Ditzy let out a sigh, a part of her showing relief that her family was alright, while another part of her still carried a bit of worry. Letting one of her eyes roll to the side, she turned her head towards the hallway that lead to Trixie's bedroom, "Think she's ok?"

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

"_Three weeks," _Applejack thought to herself as she laid against a tree, taking a rare break from working and training. "_Three weeks since Myte's death and all that Conquest feller has done has been a small skirmish here and there. He hasn't even shown signs of launching another big assault for a while either. Now you don't need to be a big thinker in order to tell that means he is just gearing up for a big assault on a major city soon."_

She turned her emerald eyes towards the sky, watching the cloud through the boughs of her apple tree, "Ah wish ya were here Twilight, we need you so badly right now. You would've had Conquest outsmarted and out thought before he even knew you had planned anything. Ah'm no good at this whole planning thing, Farming, yeah, but thinking up strategies for wars? Heck no. Ah just prefer to rush in and punch things. Any thinking comes from mah common sense," Applejack then let out a sigh as she stood up, "Guess that's why we worked so well together, huh? You had the brains and let me and Dash handle the muscle. Kind of wish Ah had some of those brains right now...maybe Myte might be alive."

Applejack sighed and leaned against the tree, putting her hands behind her head, "Or maybe Ah would know where Conquest is planning his next attack. But ah can tell ya, no matter what he's got waiting...Ah'll make sure he won't take any of our friends away Twilight."

She smiled softly, "Ah hope you're watching Twi, Ah really am. Because that means you're doing your best to keep us safe, and that makes me feel a little better about-"

A large explosion knocked Applejack out of her talk, "That could be only be Dyno. Better go see how he's doing. Ah'll continue this later Twi!"

Racing from her spot against the tree, Applejack ran to the abandoned part of the orchard, where she saw Dyno throwing another explosive stick into a crater. With a yell he watched it go off, "Feeling a little better?" Applejack joked,

Dyno looked up from where he stood and sighed, "I don't think I ever will. But, somehow, doing this again, kind of makes me forget about the pain."

"Ah know the feeling," Applejack said, crossing her arms over her white shirt, "When you lose somepony that is so close to you, trying to get back into a normal rhythm can help make you forget your pain. It won't take it away, but just forget it for a while."

"Oh, that's right," Dyno said, looking away, "You lost your parents didn't you?"

"A few weeks after Applebloom was born, yeah," Applejack said. And when Twilight died, Ah swear Ah must have bucked every tree here twice. Of course, Ah also had friends to help me get through it."

Dyno shook his head, "That's just it, you had friends."

"You have one right now," Applejack said, putting an arm over Dyno's shoulder and smiling. "Just remember, my door's always open for you."

"Thanks, I- you hear that?" Dyno said, his ear twitching.

Applejack began to swivel her ear towards the sound of whimpering, "It's crying. Somepony's crying, over that way." She said, pointing to her left. Walking a few quick steps she saw a red unicorn with wings sitting by a tree, crying into his knees.

"It's Buddy," Dyno said.

"Want to talk to him? See why he's crying?" Applejack asked,looking over her shoulder at Dyno.

Dyno frowned and turned away, "I have nothing to say to him. You talk to him."

Nodding her head in understanding, Applejack walked to Buddy Rose, "Hey Buddy, what's going on?"

With a quick sniffle, Buddy Rose looked over his shoulder in shock at Applejack and shot up, trying to hide his tears, "A-A-Applejack! What brings you here?"

"Ah work here," applejack said, leaning against the tree with her shoulder, "Now...why were you crying?"

"I wasn't...I'm sorry you saw that. it was disgraceful," Buddy said, turning away.

"Ain't nothing disgraceful about crying, show you're still a pony," Applejack said, smirking.

"I've never seen you cry," Buddy said.

"Ah haven't cried since my parents died," Applejack said. "It'll take something pretty big to make me cry again. But what about you?"

"I just," Buddy paused, "I'm crying because I'm scared. All right, I said it! I'm scared, I'm scared for my life! I've never been more scared, and it's disgraceful for a member of Starfleet to be scared."

Applejack cocked her head inquisitively, "Why are ya scared?"

"I'm afraid of dying," Buddy said, his voice barely above a whisper. He then sighed and looked down at the earth, "I know I don't show much emotion, and that I don't show much about myself, but the truth is that everytime I'm out there, I'm scared for my life! I'm terrified of dying and leaving Daphne all alone! It horrifies me that one day, I'm going to die. I-I-I'm a gardener, not a fighter. The only reason why I stayed with the team this long was because I saw how powerful Lightning was and thought 'Hey, as long as I'm at his side, we're invincible. No need to do more than your share, just let Lightning handle the big guys and you fight the henchmen. Lather, rinse, and repeat until the big bad is dead.""

"Buddy, Ah," Applejack began, but was silenced when Buddy punched a tree with his first, breaking through it's bark.

"I thought we were heroes! And heroes don't die! But we're not...are we? We're just a bunch of powerful guys who use our power to beat down the weaker guys," Buddy then began to cry into his hands, "I alway thought that death was something that happened to weaker beings, not us." Opening his eyes in horror, he looked at Applejack, "Oh, gods, I'm so sorry I-"

"If ya weren't hurting already, Ah would punch you for that last one," Applejack said, putting a hand onto Buddy's back and then giving him a hug.

Quietly, Buddy returned the hug, "You know, this is why I kind of admire you Applejack."

"Me?" Applejack asked, backing away and arching an eyebrow."

Buddy nodded, "Well, yeah. I mean, you're kind of like me, a farmer. But you're out there everyday with a smirk on your face and you fight the worst that the world can throw at you. Then you're back home doing your job like you didn't just kick a monster's ass."

Applejack smiled and laughed, adjusting her hat, "The truth is, Ah get scared too."

"You do?" Asked Buddy.

"Well, yeah, comes with the territory," Applejack said. "Even Rainbow Dash is a little scared when she fights. Ah'm always worried about what is going to happen to my family if ah died out here. Who will help Big Mac? What's gonna happen to Applebloom? Is my best going to be enough to keep my friends safe. That kind of thing, but then I use that fear and control it," Applejack said, clenching her fists. "Because there is something inside of me that's strong than any fear."

"What's that?" asked Buddy.

"My desire to help others. Ah never could just stand by and let other ponies risk their lives for me, not when there's something that Ah can do to help. Especially when there's a friend who needs me. Why, Ah remember when Twilight went out to face Nightmare Moon, Ah told myself 'Applejack, that nice mare who just became your friend is going to go and fight a horrible monster alone. She might die in the process. Are you going to just hang back and let that happen or are you going to help her."

"Wow," Buddy said with a sigh, and then he smiled softly at Applejack, "I guess there is a little more to you than that jewel necklace."

"Pushing through your fears to do the right thing? That's what being a hero's all about," Applejack said, patting Buddy Rose on the shoulder.

"I just wish I can say the same thing about myself," Buddy sighed.

"So, you can express something other than "Go Lightning!" said Dyno stepping out from behind a tree.

"Dyno, I-I...look, you're right," Buddy said. "I do rely on Lightning, a lot. I just always figured that all we needed to do to win was just beat the henchman or to weaken the bad guy and let Lightning finish him off. I thought that was all we needed to win the day. And now your brother is dead. And I don't think there is enough apologies out there in the world to make it right."

"No, there isn't," Dyno said with a frown. "But, maybe we can start off on the right foot, by being something other than teammates?"

"Like what?" Buddy asked.

"Friends," Dyno smiled softly.

Applejack grabbed each by their shoulders and pulled them into a hug, "Now that's what Ah like to hear. It's one thing Ah know, it's that friendships are best made over a warm dinner table. So, how about you two get a mosy over to my house and we can have an old apple family lunch. Then we can talk all about your brother, cousin, and whatever else we can think of." Applejack said, patting the two Unicornicopians on the back.

"You sure there'll be enough?" Asked Dyno with a chuckle.

"Granny _always _makes enough," smiled Applejack as she pushed the two Unicornicopians down the road.

"You didn't have to do that," Caramel said, walking to stand behind Applejack. "They didn't care about you when Twilight died."

Applejack leaned into Caramel's back, "Yeah, but Ah don't care. Those two have been hurting something fierce, and sometimes making a new friend is what's needed to help you get through your pain. Ah would've done that for anypony."

"I know, that's what makes you a pretty amazing mare," smiled Caramel as he hugged Applejack, his arms across her stomach.

* * *

"And then the eight foals stared at the big monster, their little monster friends at their side, and said 'We never needed the crests, Apovlypicmon! Now prepare to be defeated by the new and improved Digidestined!" Pinkie Pie said, looking at the two foals at they sat on the rug, enraptured by the pink mare's story.

"And then what happened, Pinkie?" Asked Pumpkin, her blue eyes looking at her 'sister' with wide eyes.

"Yeah, what happened big sis?" Asked Pound.

Pinkie giggled at being called the bigger sister, enjoying the feeling even if they weren't her blood siblings, "Well, they-"

"Pinkie, I hate to interrupt storytime," Mrs. Cake said, stepping into the twin's bedroom.

"Mommy!" Came the collective cheer from the twins as the ran to their mother.

As Mrs. Cake hugged her children, she looked at Pinkie, "Pinkie, we have a Pinkie problem that you need to solve."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Cake! Pinkie is one the job," Pinkie said, saluting with two fingers to her forehead and sticking out her tongue. "No frown will exist while I'm around!" Ain't that right you two!"

"No-" Pumkin began, fist pumping her sister.

"Frown!" Pound said, also joining in the fist bump, before giggling their heads off.

Running down the stairs to the shop floor, she looked at Carrot Cake, "Hey, Mr. Cake, what's the problem?"

"Him," Carrot said, pointing over the counter at an orange Unicorpian sitting at a table with five empty milkshake cups in front of him.

"Artie?" Pinkie said, looking at him confused.

The orange stallion threw his hands into the air, yelling , "Hey Mom and Dad! See where your boy wound up? Stuck in a place where he is soon to die alone with no friends! Bet you're proud now huh?"

"He's been coming here for the past few days and yelling like that. The rest of the time he's been grumbling and ruining the mood of the place for the other customers. Maybe you could," he then nudged his head over his shoulder.

"You got it, Mr. Cake," Pinkie nodded, walking away from her boss. Taking Artie by the arm, she said, "Come on Artie, you and I are needed outside. Follow me."

With a little effort and some struggling, Pinkie was able to lead Artie out of her workplace and into the outside. Then she tugged him along to a small hill just outside of the town and let him sit down. Sitting alongside of him, Pinkie looked at him, "There, now you tell Pinkie all about your big problems."

Artie sighed, "Why do you care Equestrian? We are Unicornicopians, we handle things on our own."

"Unicornicopian? Oh, you mean you," Pinkie said with a smile. "Don't care."

"You don't care?" Artie asked, smiling in spite of himself.

"Nope, just a pony who needs a friend to talk to because he misses a dear friend," Pinkie said.

Artie laughed, "That is what is admirable about you, lady Pinkie. You always find the bright side of living and live it to the fullest. I just wish...me and the others could see it the same," he then stood up and walked to a tree. Placing his head onto a tree, he sighed, "Do you know why I became a member of Starfleet?"

"Because you wanted to be strong?" Pinkie asked.

"No, because I wanted to protect others," resting his hand against the bark of the tree, he growled, "My parents never saw it that way. They thought this hero complex of mine was just me striking out, my rebellious stage. They laughed when I told them I wanted to be a hero, and told me to grow up. But I really wanted to protect the people I care about Pinkie...I really did. And I thought Starfleet would let me. I thought, stick to the plan, stick to the old style and you would be the hero that they needed. Just fight and win. But, it was all a lie wasn't it?" With a growl, he punched the tree, "What good am I if I couldn't save my t-teammate."

"Well, good for a lot of things," Pinkie said, patting the orange unicorpian on the back, "Good for fighting, good for helping others, and good for making sure other ponies aren't hurt too badly."

Turning so his back laid against the tree, he began to laugh "Hahaha! That eternal optimism! I want to hate it, I want to yell at you, but I can't. You, just know everything will be all right and you don't lose that feeling. I wish," Artie sighed, "I wish my team could fight like yours."

"Like mine?" Pinkie asked.

"Yeah," Artie said. "You guys fight like a unit, like you know how each other will fight and what is the best way to handle it. Rarity is an archer, Applejack is a brawler, Rainbow Dash is a speedster, and then there's you. You have an unique way of fighting."

"Really?"

"Yes, you-you just seem to use whatever comes to mind when you fight. It's just so random...I wish I could do that," Artie said, looking down. "Fight in a unique manner away from the others."

"Aw, anypony can fight like I can, watch!" Pinkie said, pulling out two of Artie's brushes. Then she handed one of the brushes to Artie and then pointed with the one she had, "En garde!"

"Pinkie, wha-"

"I said," Pinkie said with emphasis, "En garde!"

Artie let out an exasperated sigh, "Fine, en garde!"

With a manic grin, Pinkie jabbed her brush at Artie, watching him block it inresponse. Pinkie then struck again and again, moving from side to side. Artie looked at her quizzically as she continued her swordfight. Each blow that she came at him with, he blocked or parried, until finally, Pinkie swatted his brush away. Once she did, she rammed her brush into Artie's stomach and began to tickle him with it, "P-p-p-pinke, what-hahahhahahaha-are you-hahahahahahahaha-doing?"

"Are you ticklish? Bet you are!" Pinkie said with a smile. Quickly she began run the brush along Artie's sides and belly, causing him to fall to the ground laughing, all the while, she laughed as well.

"I, hahahahahaha, give, ok you win!" Laughed Artie as he laid on his back.

Smiling, Pinkie laid back with him and smiled, "See, fighting differently? Using something brand new? Nothing to it, you just need your mind!"

A chuckle escaped Artie's lips, "Pinkie...you are amazing, you know."

"I am?" Pinkie asked, looking over her shoulder at the orange unicornicopian.

"Yes, because somehow you knew I needed a laugh," Artie remarked as he sat up and laid his hands on his knees. "Pinkie, why are you being this nice?"

"Because you are hurting and you needed a friend," Pinkie said, watching the clouds fly overhead.

"But, me and Starfleet, we invaded your land, forced you to obey our laws, and took away your freedoms. Why do you care if I am hurting?" Artie asked.

"Invaders? Nah," Pinkie said with a wave of her hand, "I think you guys are just a bunch of party crashers who are really grumpy. You just need someone to show you that we don't need to be mean to one another. I'm peppy and energetic, and you are artistic and creative. We can get along, can't we?"

"Starfleet doesn't think so," Artie said. "They just see you as a-"

"Moron? Girl who says the random and wrong thing? Idoit? A puppy dog with a habit for destruction?" Pinkie asked, much to Artie's shock, "What? I'm not dumb, I heard what you guys said."

"Not me, I try not to insult you girls because I know that you are heroes," he then said something that Pinkie could barely make out," ...better heroes than me."

Pinkie smiled at him, "I'm not an idiot you know. I'm a realist."

"A realist?"

"Yeppers! I don't think reality is a bad place or as scary as you think it is. It's just tough," Pinkie said, rolling onto her stomach and playing with a flower, "But, I think if you try hard enough, and look hard enough, then you can find that big, fluffy, delicious cupcake at the end of it all. And that makes me happy!"

Artie looked at Pinkie as she laid down, "I suppose that is one upbeat way to look at it."

"I don't mind it when ponies call me that behind my back, it just means I have a lot more work to do to show them the time of their lives," Pinkie said, smiling over her shoulder. "My friends know the real me and that is all I need. After all, I need to be their big hope to keep going."

"Think I can be like that, my team's hope?" Artie asked.

"Mmmmmmaybe," Pinkie said, resting on her elbows. "I could help you with that."

"Will you train me in your fighting style?" Asked Artie.

"No, because we don't always need to be training to fight," Pinkie argued. "We can have fun, playing and talking about what we like!"

"Like we are doing right now?" Artie asked.

Nodding, Pinkie said, "Yeah, but I would prefer if we had more cupcakes. Oh, let me go and get some!"

"I'll wait," Artie said.

* * *

"Hey, Belle?" Rainbow Dash called as she entered the library, looking around the large tree. While Belle had been living there, the young unicorn had turned the unused library back into a vibrant place of reading once more. Gone were the cobwebs and the dusty shelves, and back were the clean books of old. To the untrained eye, it was almost as if Twilight had come back to the library to take care of it. The cyan mare sighed as she looked at the sight, trying to find her new friend. As she stepped into the tree, a loud bang startled her, "What the?" She asked aloud as she saw Belle step out from the basement, "Do I want to know or is it confidential?"

Belle chuckled as she removed her safety goggles, "Sorry, I was kind of in the middle of trying to invent something new. Well, it isn't so much new as it's a refining of an old idea that-"

"-Belle," Dash growled.

"Sorry, but I invented something new with your communication devices," Belle smiled as she quickly took out a small gun like device and jabbed it into Dash's arm.

"Yeowch! Belle, what was that for?" Dash asked.

"Just watch, could you fly somewhere random for me?" Belle smiled as she backed up.

Rainbow Dash looked at Belle oddly, and then nodded her head before taking off. After flying a few miles away from the tree-bary, the pegasus called on a radio, "Ok, now what?"

"Are you above Sweet Apple Acres? And you are healthy?" Belled asked on the comm.

"Yeah!" Dash said, a little shocked. Taking a few seconds to fly back to Belle, she landed next to her friend, "How did you know that?"

A giggle escaped Belle's lips, "Oh, a powerful tracking device that I planted on you. Here," she then gave Rainbow a small watch, "This way, the five of you can keep an eye on each other and know the approximate location of where you are. This way, when you are in trouble, anyone of you can come and help each other. Most importantly, I can turn it off when you aren't in the field."

"Wow," Dash said, looking at the device in her hands, "This is pretty cool, thanks Belle."

"It's just my way of trying to be useful around here," Belle said with a sigh as she walked away.

Rainbow Dash arched an eyebrow as she watched Belle walk away, "Useful?"

"I keep thinking back to that day in the cave, and how useless I was back there!" Belle said, closing her eyes shut. "All I did there was help guide you guys there. Pinkie and Fluttershy were the ones who saved the day and I just...gave advice. I'm not magical like a normal unicorn," for emphasis on this, she tried to lift a book with magic, but it fell to the ground with a thump, "I can't even levitate. I-I just want to do something to help repay you five for the kindness that you've show me."

"And you've been doing a great job at doing it," Rainbow chuckled, moving to stand by Belle's side. "Making new tricks, researching a monster, and guiding us to a new adventure. It makes me think of Twi-" immediately, the cyan mare stopped herself and put a hoof to her mouth, "Sorry."

"That's another reason I am doing this," Belle said, looking away. "Everytime we meet one of Twilight's old friends or family, they keep seeing her. They don't see me, they see Twilight Sparkle. And don't get me wrong," she shook her head, and smiled, "from the stories you told me about her, she sounds like the most fantastic friend you could ever have. I'm honored to be compared to her, but I don't know if I could be her or if I can match up to her." Belle slowly moved away from a bookshelf and then to a window. She let out a sigh as she watched a purple unicorn filly use telekinesis for the first time, "I'm just afraid that you guys are using me to replace her."

Rainbow Dash put a hand onto Belle's shoulder and then pulled her into a hug, "Hey, cut it out with that kind of talk, nopony here is marketing you as a replacement Twilight."

"But-"

Quickly Rainbow Dash interrupted her and looked into her eyes with a caring look as she rested her forehead against Belle's grey one,"Look, we all miss Twilight. She was my best friend and nopony will ever replace her in my heart. But you, you're Belle Amie, and the best Belle I know."

"I am the only Belle you know," giggled Belle.

"My point exactly," Dash said with a bit of confidence, "And that is what you should focus on, being the best Belle out there. Twilight is Twilight, and nothing will change that. I want to know who you are!"

"But I still don't know who that is yet," Belle said, looking down. "I still don't have my memories, I'm still mostly a blank slate."

"Isn't that the fun of living though? Finding out who you are? And," she pulled away from the hug and then placed a cyan hand onto Belle's shoulder, "that is what good friends are here for."

Belle smiled softly, "Thanks for that. Now...what did you come here for?"

Rainbow Dash shot up and began to look around, "Oh yeah. I came here to pick up some books for Flutters."

"Oh?" Belle asked with a questioning look as she walked to some of the bookshelves, "She needs some books?"

"Yeah," grumbled Dash. "Rhymey's gotten more strict in his little imprisonment of her since Myte's death. He won't even let her out his sight anymore. She can't even head to the market. I figured if I got her some books it might help pass the time until the jerk gets a clue."

"Hmmm, well, any books in particular she might like?" Belle asked.

Dash smiled as she looked through some of the shelves herself, "Oh, some fluffy romance ones. She likes those, even if they bore me to death."

"Well, I just got one called 'Heart of Friendship'. It's about these two friends who grew up together fighting monsters along with their own pets. Their pets conspire to get them together and through some shenanigans, they manage to get them together," Belle said, and then she looked at another one, "Oh, and here is one about a spy who's best friend is in love with her, but he's afraid to say it."

"That's just silly, if you love your best friend enough, then say it to her face. Don't hide it and risk losing her," grumbled Dash, not seeing the roll of Belle's eyes. Smiling, she looked at one book, "Felidae! Oh she is going to love this!"

"Really? Are you sure, because I looked at it and-"

"Trust me, she can get into some of the harsher stuff, like even-" Rainbow Dash paused as she looked at another book, "Watership Down!"

"How bad can that be?" Belle asked as she brought out the two books she recommended and gave them to Rainbow Dash.

"Trust me, it can get tough if you aren't ready for it," Rainbow Dash said, taking the books into her arms and then placed them into her back. "Thanks Belle, when do I bring them back?"

"Friendship discount," Belle smiled as she hugged Rainbow Dash, "Just bring them back when you are ready."

"Thanks Belle," Dash smiled and hugged her. "And don't worry, you'll figure out who are one day." And with that she took off through the library window. She did not notice, however, Shining Spark walking beneath her in a black cloak through the marketplace. Looking up at her, the purple unicorn sighed as she looked at the purple contrail and then went back to pick up some of the fruits at the stands.

As Shining Spark walked through the stands, she heard, "Twilight Sparkle? You're alive?" Big Mac asked as he saw Spark.

"Huh?" Asked Spark as she looked up at Big Mac, "You are mistaken sir, my name is Shining Spark. Twilight Sparkle is dead, and though I may look like her, I am not. May I have some apples, please."

"Sorry, you look like-"

"I know," Spark said, sighing and looking back up as she saw the fading rainbow contrail that belonged to Rainbow Dash, "I get that a lot."

* * *

Rainbow Dash gave the door a quick knock, waiting for somepony to answer. After a few moments, the door opened to reveal a yellow figure, "Hey Flut-oh, it's you," Rainbow Dash growled as she looked at Rhymey.

"Who could be so brash?

Why it's Rainbow Dash.

Forgive me for being a bore

But what brings you to my door." Rhymey asked, stepping out from the threshold and out onto the front step, making Rainbow Dash back up a little.

"Listen Rhymey, I'm here to see Flutters now let me through," Rainbow Dash said, trying to be civil.

"Due to Myte's recent demise

Letting Fluttershy out would be unwise.

She needs to be well protected,

From Conquest's schemes, she's to be defended.

If she were to stand with a friend,

Then i fear for her end." Rhymey said, shaking his head.

Rainbow Dash looked down, "Look, I know Myte's death is affecting you guys and hitting you hard. I know the feeling because we all went through the same with Twilight, but locking Fluttershy up is not the answer."

"She is my wife

And I will protect her with my-"

"You aren't protecting her, you're holding her hostage!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Now see here you cur!

I will not endure such slander!"

"That's what you are doing, you jerk!" Rainbow Dash growled. "You keep holding her up in her own home like she was some sort of priceless toy that you are afraid that will break when you take her out of the box. You've always treated her like that, like she would break if you breathed on her wrong."

"She is the weakest

And thus-"

"She is not weak! She's got a lot of strength that you never see because if you do, then she won't be your prized trophy anymore," Rainbow Dash growled. "I've seen that mare take down a bear, but all you see is weak sad little Fluttershy that needs to be protected from the big bad world. She isn't a prize you know, she is a living breathing creature!"

"And what gives you the right,

To tell me how to handle my life's light?" Rhymey asked.

"Her best friend," Rainbow said, eyes narrowed. Shaking her head, she sighed, "Look, I'm not here for a fight, I just want to give Flutters a present."

"I will not let you into this house

You horrible louse!

If you want to enter, fine

But then you will cross this line," Rhymey said, making a line in the dirt.

"But if you make this slight

Then you are in for a fight," the yellow Unicornicopian smirked as he watched Rainbow dash lifted her leg, like she was going to retreat. Then he watched in shock as Rainbow Dash stepped forward.

"Ok, let's dance," Rainbow Dash said, watching as Rhymey pulled back and threw a punch straight at her face. With almost uncanny speed, Rainbow Dash ducked under the punch. Angry, Rhymey threw a cross and a hook, all of which were dodged by Rainbow Dash. Turning around, he did a back kick at the mare, only to watch as it went through her blurry body. "What on ea-"

"It's an after-image, dork," Rainbow Dash mocked, suddenly appearing beside him. "If you were any kind of speedster, you would know about that little trick."

Before Rhymey had a chance to respond to Rainbow Dash's quip, he was hit by a hook from Rainbow Dash in the chest. While he was stunned from the blow, Rainbow Dash attacked with a flurry of jabs and finished with a spin-kick that knocked Rhymey off the porch of the cottage and rolling down the hill. Cracking her neck side to side, Rainbow Dash began to walk to Rhymey as he got up, "You know, that is something I have always wonder about you Starfleet aholes, your speed. For guys that are supposed to be able to go over 55000 KPH over my own speed, you sure as heck don't show it." She said, dodging a straight punch from Rhymey and then blocking three kicks from him, " I mean, shouldn't you guys be doing cool tricks like popping in and out all over the place, making after-images and-"

In a split second, Rainbow Dash blocked one of Rhymey's punches and held it in her hand. Right behind him, Rainbow's speed mirage appeared and kicked him with a side kick, "Make speed mirages like that?"

Rhymey stumbled from the hit and began to to turn to face the cyan speedster. With a frown, he jumped into the sky and stretched out his wing, shouted "Drill Quill!", and launched a series of feathery daggers at the Cyan mare. As the blades came at Rainbow Dash, the mare moved in a diagonal pattern, dodging each quill with ease. After she stopped moving, she looked up to watch as Rhymey launched another barrage of quills, one after the other. Running so fast, she left behind a cloud of dust behind her, she dodged each barrage, "And that is another thing. All of these magical attacks of yours, kind of boring. I mean, if I could move as fast as you then I would be using that to my advantage, rather than using worthless attacks like you guys do."

"Silence and be still

So I can hit you with my Drill Quill," Rhymey shouted, watching Rainbow Dash dodge with ease.

"Yeah, not happening," Rainbow Dash remarked as she took off into the air, "Oh, and that whole 'Top speed 9,000' limit you guys gave me. _Which is a load of BS," _ she said, smirking as she flew through the spiral of incoming drills, "I surpassed that...two months ago."

Rhymey's eyes went wide as he saw Rainbow Dash disappear from sight, only to appear right in front of him, "But how can this be,

That you can be as fast as me?"

"Thanks to you guys actually," Rainbow Dash said, a cocky grin never leaving her face, "The moment you guys came here with all of your high and mighty talk, you just gave me another limit to break. So, thanks for teaching me how to push past my own limits."

"Impossible, y-you Equestrians-" Before he could finish, however, a flurry of punches slammed against his torso and face, before Rainbow Dash sent him crashing to the ground with a roundhouse to the head.

"Things change, Rhymey," Rainbow Dash said calmly as she watched Rhymey get up from the crater he made with his crash landing.

"Balk, balk, balk,

Is all you do is talk?" He asked, watching Rainbow Dash land in front of him.

Smirking, Rainbow Dash crossed her arms and leaned against a tree, "Yeah, I talk a lot, and I even brag about my awesomeness. But, that's only because I can back it up, you on the other hoof can't,"

""We are Starfleet, proud and strong,

Under us, nothing can go wrong," bragged Rhymey.

"Uh, things are going wrong, dunce," Dash argued. "And what's worse, is that you should've done more to stop it. For all of your talk about being the strongest, the fastest, and being these holy knights that came to be our saviors because we are so weak, how many lives have you really saved? How many times have you really done anything beyond stopping somepony who disagreed with you or you called a villain? You aren't heroes, you're just a bunch of cowardly punks who lord their power over those who are weaker than you are. You know what that is? A bully, and I can't stand bullies."

With a roar of unbridled rage, Rhymey held out his hand and began to form a sword, it's pencil shaped cross guard adorned with a verse

"**Let those who wronged me,**

**Run and flee**

**Let those who sinned and thought it wise**

**Be prepared to meet their demise**"

"Ward Sword!" Shouted Rhymey as he charged at Rainbow Dash with his sword, the mare barely getting out of the way from the sword as it stabbed the tree.

"H-Hey! I thought this was just gonna be unarmed combat!" Dash said, barely able to dodge the master swordsman's slashes and jabs.

"This is a fight, my opponent

As such, I will not relent," Rhymey said slashing and thrusting his blade at Rainbow Dash, barely missing her with each strike.

"Where are your jabs?

Your bragging and nlabs

Or has despair

And some fear

Taken hold, young upstart

And confidence has left your heart?

Now will you fly,

And leave Dear Fluttershy."

"I will never leave my friends," Dash growled, standing her ground, "Not Twilight, not Applejack, and definitely not Fluttershy!"

"You courage will not avail you

Don't worry, this jab will not kill you," Rhyme said, thrust his sword right at Rainbow Dash. He then let out a gasp of shock when he saw Rainbow Dash grab the blade with her bare hands, stopping it inches from her stomach. Letting out a grunt, Rhymey tried to move his blade, but was shocked when he saw that it could not budge an inch.

Slowly Rainbow Dash began to lift the blade up with her hands until she held it eye level with her, wincing as she did so as she felt the blade cut into her fingers and thumbs, some blood trailing down her hands, "Ok, that was cool and all, but the books never said how much this trick hurts."

Rhymey growled and tried to pry the blade away, and then looked on in curiosity when he saw Rainbow vibrate her hands, "What on earth are you doing?

What is to be accomplished by vibrating?"

"Something I read once, from a book on speedsters Twilight made me read once," Dash said, smiling. "See, certain objects can get vibration into them, because you're weakening them somehow. I'm not too sure on the science, but I read about this one earth pony, Buried Alien, that knew how to vibrate things so fast that he could make metal brittle, and even go through walls. I thought it would be a cool trick to try so I practiced and practiced until one day," with a grunt, she pulled the sword to side in one swift motion and broked the sword in half. With a smirk she finished," I found out I could break metals by vibrating them. Cool huh?"

"But, but-" Rhymey stuttered, as he looked at his broken sword, and then let out a grunt when Rainbow kicked him with a side-kick followed by a roundhouse kick.

""When it comes to my friends, I can pull of any trick," Dash bragged.

"Your words are hollow

You care nothing for your fellow

Or did you forget about the time

You thought I was Fluttershy?" Rhymey said.

"That was-" Rainbow dash began to argue, trying to remember back to that day. As she was distracted by the memory of how she confused her best friend with the impostor, Rhymey took the advantage by punching Dash hard in the face and then kicking her to the ground. "OOOF! Ok, I let you have that one," Dash said, wiping away the blood that dripped from her nose, "How about this, I'll give you to more chances to knock me out. If you can keep me down for the count, then I will never come back here again."

"Can I believe my eyes,

Do you see Fluttershy as a prize?" Rhymey goaded, trying to call her bluff.

Dash narrowed her magenta eyes, "Fluttershy isn't a prize, I'm just fighting for her freedom."

"Your mouth bleeds nothing but lies

Friendship is not important in your eyes," Rhymey said, as Rainbow Dash charged at him

The moment that their fists collided against each other, a small little dust cloud rose up between the two combatants. Fists and kicks flew between the two fighters as each one was able to strike and parry each other's blows. Each punch was met with a quick block, while each kick was met with a quick dodge or duck. To any outside viewer, it was like two blurs were fighting one another, while the two combatants saw each other was a wild pony, lashing out with whatever trick they could to gain an advantage.

At one point during this duel, Rhymey made a faint left, which caught Dash off guard. This left her open to an uppercut from the yellow unicorn. He then followed up with a punch in the stomach, "That is two down now

The next will lay you low."

Rainbow Dash shook her head, regaining her senses, "You know, that has always bothered me. The day we met."

"What do you mean?

Is there something that I have not seen?

"Yeah, there is," Rainbow Dash said. " On the day we met, you somehow fooled us all into think you were Fluttershy. Now, that makes no sense, Rarity is a dressmaker, she should've known you were a freaking stallion from the first moment she saw you. Twilight should've known better since she is smart, and I...asked her to a race when I know she hates it. Heck," she then looked down to the ground, and sighed, "I should've known better...I should've known better!"

"Yes you sho-"

Rainbow Dash charged in with a punch into Rhymey's chest and then a back kick into his stomach. Standing while he recovered, Rainbow growled, "What did you do?"

"What are you talking about,

Have you lost your mind to our bout?" Rhymey asked, dodging a few strikes from Rainbow Dash.

"Anypony else I could understand, but me, Rarity and especially Pinkie should've known that you weren't Fluttershy when we first saw you. Now, what did you do to us!" She growled, her attacks getting sloppy as she began to attack in rage.

""If you really must know,

Then I will tell you so.," Rhymey said, pointing to his horn.

"Each member of Starfleet has been trained in the power of the mind

Small tricks: mental blocks, wards, and others of that kind

However, our best trick is the camo spell

That's the one, under which you fell

It allows us to hide in plain sight

In order to prevent a fight.

When you saw Fluttershy

Was what I wanted, that's why.

I only said who I was

Beause

I had fun when I had to bolt

Making you lot look like a dolt," Rhymey smiled, watching Dash get mad.

"You, TRICKED US?" She roared, racing after Rhymey and sending out a flurry of punches, missing her make while being clouded with rage, "All of this time I had been kicking myself for thinking that you were she, thinking I had failed her as a friend because I was so stupid to fall for something so obvious, when you had tricked me all this time. Because of a mind spell? I ought to kill-OOOF!"

Her rant was stopped by a quick jab into her gut, followed by a quick back fist into her face and a kick into her chest that sent her flying into a tree,

"It was for the greater good,

Now go and fly, understood?"

Much to his shock, he heard Dash say as she got up, "I said you had three strikes to knock me out, I'm still standing." With a smirk, Dash began to breath slowly, calming herself. Closing her eyes, she entered the mode she had whenever she was ready to perform a dangerous stunt, one that she had honed for years training to be a daredevil. Opening her eyes again, she flew at Rhymey and began to attack. For a few moments, Rhymey was able to block her punches and kicks, until she plucked one of his strikes and left him open for her. With a high pitched series of yelles, Rainbow Dash punched rapidly against his chest and stomach, her fists becoming a blur as she hit him repeatedly.

Rhymey staggered from the assault, unable to believe how he was being hurt. With a growl, he charged at Rainbow, and Rainbow did the same. Then a pair of yellow hands stopped both of their assaults, "That's enough!" Shouted Fluttershy, standing in between the two fighters and halting them in their progress.

"Flutters," Rainbow Dash said.

"Fluttershy my dear

I am glad you are here," Rhymey said, with a smiled. A smile that quickly faded when Fluttershy glared at him.

"Rhymey, you now better to try and fight one of my friends when all they were doing was just trying to see me," Fluttershy yelled, glaring her eyes at Rhymey. As the yellow unicornicopian backed away in a mix of shame and shock, Fluttershy continued, "Now you go back in the cottage and wait for me so I can heal you up from the fight."

As Rainbow Dash chuckled at the retreating Rhymey, Fluttershy grabbed her oldest friend by the ear and pulled her away," Ouch! Flutters I-"

"You are coming with me little missy," Fluttershy commanded as she and Rainbow Dash walked out of earshot from Rhymey. After she was sure he could not see or hear them, she turned and glared at Rainbow Dash, "And as for you...That was so gallant of you."

Rainbow Dash stepped back as she saw the bright smile on Fluttershy's lips and the light in her eyes, "It was?"

"Oh yes," Fluttershy said, nodding, "The way you walked in and challenged Rhymey to the duel all for me was like something out of a novel. A brave knight coming in to save a captured love from a tower," she blushed, "Y-You didn't have to do that for me."

"Yeah, I know," Rainbow Dash said with a shrug," but I couldn't stand to let him do that to you. I hate the idea that he keeps you locked up like a prisoner."

"I know," Fluttershy said, looking away and sighing.

Rainbow Dash then placed a hand onto her shoulder and gave a concerned look, "Flutters, you know this isn't right. He shouldn't treat you like this."

"I-I know," Fluttershy said, looking away. Then the turned her head up to look at Rainbow Dash with her soft green eyes, "I just want to hope that, somehow, if I keep letting him know that there is more to me than just what is on the outside, maybe he'll stop being so controlling." She then began to whisper, as some tears rolled down her cheeks, "I know I'm weak and helpless, Just a little frail thing-"

"Fluttershy, you're not-"

"-But I don't like being reminded of that by the ponies I care about!" Fluttershy interrupted Rainbow Dash, the tears increasing as she began to sob. "I'm not a doll! I'm not some little trophy to be held in a glass case and only taken out when he feels like it! I want somepony to remember that and love me for who-!"

Any other words that Fluttershy had were interrupted by a pair of cyan lips as they pressed against hers. Fluttershy opened her eyes wide in shock at the kiss, but then closed them quickly as she pressed back into Rainbow Dash's warm lips, returning the kiss. As their lips continued to be pressed against one another, Rainbow Dash placed her arms around Fluttershy and ran her hands along her friend's back. Fluttershy moaned a little into the kiss, as she placed a hand onto Rainbow's head and her fingers through her short cut hair, feeling the strands of hair as she enjoyed her friend's soft kiss.

After a few moments, but figures realized what they were doing and pulled away from their kiss," F-Fluttershy, I am so sorry, I didn't mean. That is I was jus-"

Fluttershy panted and blushed, "It's ok. It was just a kiss and nothing more, it doesn't have to mean anything unless we actually mean it."

"Uh, yeah," Rainbow Dash shrugged," I mean, we kiss each other like that all of time."

"Yes, we do,m" Fluttershy nodded, her blush staying on her face, "I-It's something that we do to help each other."

"Y-yeah," Rainbow Dash stammered. "You were stressed and I decided to help calm you with a kiss. Kind of like during the young fliers competition or when I left flight camp, you gave me a kiss on the cheek to help me calm down."

"And when we fought the changelings," Fluttershy said, "You kissed me on the nose in order to show me that you really were you. Because a kiss is our secret code for eahc other."

Rainbow Dash nodded, "Y-Yeah, it's a code between two really good friends who care about each other.

"So, uh," Fluttershy began, trying her best to think of something, anything to get her mind off the kiss, "W-what did you bring me?"

Rainbow Dash sighed, grateful for the reprieve, "OH yeah. I got ya some books. Thought it might be getting boring, so I brought you something new for ya to read."

"Oh, Belle got something new?" Fluttershy asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Yeah, I got this romance about these two best friends who started to fall for each other, but neither one will admit it. How silly huh? I mean, if you are falling for somepony then just say it!" Dash said, as Fluttershy nodded calmly. Then Rainbow Dash brought forward a second book, "I also got you Watership Down."

"OH, I love Watership Down," Fluttershy gasped as she took the book from Rainbow Dash's hands, "You know, it's very accurate to how actual rabbits live. I am amazed at how well the author did his research."

"Yeah, figured you would like it. You used to read it a lot back at camp, and I got you-" Rainbow Dash smirked as she handed her last book to her friend.

Fluttershy let out a gasp as she saw the book, "Felidae! Oh I love this book!"

"I knew you did," Rainbow Dash said. "You had a secret love for detective stories as long as I can remember. And I know you love certain scenes in that book."

Fluttershy nodded, "I really liked the accurate sex scene between Francis and his mate, and some of the ways that they had a cat pull off some very pony like tricks."

"I liked the end fight when Francis cut opened the bad cat's guts with his claws in the middle of that fire," Rainbow Dash said, smiling.

Fluttershy giggled, "Oh Dash, leave it to you to enjoy the fights more than anything else."

"Hey, I love the action," Dash shrugged. The she gave Fluttershy a hug, "Hope you enjoy them."

"I will Rainbow, thanks," she said, returning the hug, keeping her arms around her friend. After they broke the embrace, she smiled, "And next time you come back, don't worry, you can use the window."

"Thanks," Rainbow Dash chuckled as she took off for her home.

After a few minutes of flying, she had reached her cloud home and landed at the front door. As soon as she entered the entrance room of her house, she saw Gilda walking by her, her feathers done up," Whoah, Gilda, where are you going?"

"To see Ace Ray again," Gilda said with a smile. "Pinkie saw how he had started talking more whenever I was around, so she suggested I visit more often."

"Oh, I see," Rainbow Dash said, and then she sniffed the air, "And what is what with the perfume?"

"What you mean?" Gilda asked.

Rainbow Dash shook her head, "Gilda, that isn't 'Going to visit a sick friend perfume,' that's 'I hope he notices me and comes close to me to take a wiff of my perfume," perfume. That's 'I hope to get a kiss' perfume.

"It is not!" Gilda said with a blush, and then she smirked, looking at Rainbow Dash with narrowed eyes, "And what about your visit with Fluttershy?"

"What about it?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"You have the look. You know the 'I just shared the greatest kiss in my life,' look," Gilda said with a smile.

"It wasn't a kiss, it was just something I did to help calm her down," Rainbow Dash said with a blush as she walked up the stairs.

Gilda nodded, "Sure, I believe you." She said, exiting the door.

* * *

Rarity sighed as she made an adjustment on the purple armor that hung on her mannequin, "One day," she sighed as she looked into the visor, "You will fly again." Turning around, she left Twilight's armor and began to walk slowly through her boutique, With a flick of her horn, she began to close up the shop, taking note of what needed to be down in the morning. When she got to the last room in the building, she heard a soft humming.

Walking towards the sound of the humming, she saw the homunculus sitting by the window, watching the rain, "Oh, sorry," the golem said, when she heard Rarity's footfalls, "I was just watching the rain."

"The rain?" Rarity asked, sitting next to the Golem.

"Yes, it so rarely rains when I fight that I never really...get to enjoy it," the golem said, watching the rain streak down the window. "Just look at it, it's like little rivers being formed on the window."

There was a smile on Rarity's face as she sat with her golem, "Yes, I agree that the rain can be quite beautiful. Although I can do without the mud that comes afterwards."

"I know, it gets everywhere and-"

"Messes with your dress when you accidentally splash in a puddle," Rarity said alongside the golem. She then added, resting her chin on her fists, "But, I won't say that it isn't beautiful. Like so many things get washed away in the rain. The rain reminding us that everything has a cycle to it and life starts anew."

The golem looked at the baby bump on her, "Is the baby-"

"Yes, little Amethyst is alright," Rarity said, rubbing her stomach.

"Is that her name?" The golem asked.

Rarity shook her head with a giggle, "Oh, heavens no, I haven't decided yet. This is just a placeholder." Moving away from the window for a moment, she began to light up her horn."

"Wait," the golem pleaded, "Can I stay awake a little longer? I want to enjoy the rain for a little while. I'll let you know when it's stopped."

Rarity looked inquisitively at the golem, and then nodded. Turning away, she walked up the stairs to her bedroom. As she opened the door, he felt herself scooped up by a pair of purple arms. Turning to look up at her lover, she giggled while Spike carried her to the bed, "My lady, you have been on your feet for far too long."

"Spike! Mina and the doctor said I'm fine to work," Rarity protested as Spike laid her onto the bed. For a moment, Spike hovered above Rarity as his arms held her, and Rarity lightly ran her fingers along his chest, "But, thank you for being my gallant hero."

"Anything for you, milady," Spike said, laying on the bed by her side. Slowly, he lifted up her shirt to bear her stomach and rubbed the belly. "You know, it's still hard to believe that in here, is something that we made. Hey little Spykoran, it's your dad," the dragon said, leaning to his fiance's stomach.

"Spike, we are not naming our child that," Rarity grumbled, looking down at him.

"Ok, how about: Sparity? Gallantmon? Destroyer? Drakken?" Spike joked.

With a groan and roll of her eyes, Rarity lightly pushed Spike out of the bed, "No,no,no, and no! And if you try anymore names like that, you won't be touching this for the night," she said, shaking her flank for Spike.

Chuckling, Spike got onto the bed and spooned up to Rarity, "Ok, ok, I get it. Not that you could keep me away from you forever."

"Not that I want to," Rarity said with a smile as she looked over her shoulder as Spike, kissing his nose while placing his hand onto her stomach. "You know, the golem did the weirdest thing tonight, she asked to be left on."

"She did?" Spike asked. "That's weird, because she was kind of helping me with my chores and even offered to help me shop."

"I don't remember telling her that," Rarity said, placing a finger to her chin. "I wonder if the fact that I keep using her and have her hang around my friends has something to do with it?"

"Maybe," Spike said.

"I think I will talk to Zecora tomorrow about her, maybe there's something I should be careful of," Rarity said. "Oh, and could you bring me some of the gems that Mina brings over, and put them in a cart for me?"

"Why?" Spike asked.

"Oh, a little meeting I have planned next week," Rarity said with a smiled as she lightly kissed Spike on the nose.

* * *

"It has almost been a month since Trixie has last talked to me, or has attended any of the meetings. I need you to talk to her," Luna said, looking at Spark.

Shining Spark shook her head, "Me? Princess, how am I supposed to get to her, when you could not."

:Sometimes, a kind word from a friend will carry more power than a word from your mentor that you admire," Luna said, walking down the hall.

Lyra came up behind Spark and nodded, "She's right you know. Trixie is probably scared of even facing Luna right now. It has to be us, we're teammates after all."

""I hope we are more than that to her," Ditzy said, walking up to the door where Trixie slept and lightly rapped on it, "Trixie? Could you please come out?"

"Go away!" Trixie shouted.

Cheerilee came up next to Ditzy and pointed her finger to the window. Looking to the door, she knocked on it," Please Trixie!"

"Go away! You're better off!" Trixie yelled as she looked down at a picture she held in her hands.

"Better off from what?" Raindrops asked.

"Than hanging out with a loser like me," Trixie said, before running a hand along her picture.

The photo in he hands was a simple one, of her standing with princess Luna the day that she had taken her in. With a shudder and a tear rolling down her cheek, Trixie began to think about the day she had met the lunar princess.

"_So, this is the home of the famed magician, Trixie Lulamoon," Luna said, walking into the trailer._

"_Magician's assistant you mean," Trixie grumbled, taking a bottle of bourbon from her cabinet and began to drink it down. Frowning, she looked down at the low cut outfit that she was wearing and growling at it, before taking a seat across from Luna, "So, what brings you here, princess? Came to share in my misery at being knocked down to less than important?"_

_Luna chuckled as she sat across from Trixie, "I take it you have the same grievances with Grand Ruler that I have?"_

"_What,. Oh no,": Trixie sarcastically remarked, "Trixie is ecstatic with the rule of Grand Moron! She loves the fact that you have to be careful with how you think or what you say, else you get thrown into a re-education camp for fixing. That you can't mock the king or else, that if you make a mistake they will proceed to do __**whatever **__it takes to get the truth out of you. Actually, what Trixie loves the most is the fact that the once Great and Powerful Trixie has been reduced from being a magician with her own show and skills to a second string assistant. Forced to wear this embarrassing outfit that shows off her body to the public while a two-bit magician is out there playing the crowd. Wowing them with little parlor tricks."_

_There was a cunning smile on Luna's lips as she listened to Trixie's rant, "We seem to be in the same boat. I see everything that my" she shuddered at the next few words "brother-in-law has done to my sister's kingdom. I can only tell Celestia what I have seen and heard, but it is not pleasant."_

"_Let Trixie guess," Trixie said, "Foals in fear of being taken away at night, mares afraid of the soldiers and what they might do to them, and Equestrians tired of the forced training regiments that keep getting placed."_

"_That and more," Luna said with a frown, "What's more, Grand Ruler ignores me, treats me like I do not exist. I see it in Celestia's eyes, she fears that this treatment might give me a relapse, but I assure her that the monster will never return."_

"_What about a year ago? Trixie had heard tha-"_

"_That was an illusion, something sent that image of my evil half to the Empire. I have no idea who," Luna said. "But when I find him, I will-:"_

"_HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Trixie laughed triumphantly, "Trixie knew it! Trixie was there the day that 'Nightmare Moon' attacked. She knew that there was something off, but she could not prove it."_

"_You knew?" Luna said, smiling._

"_Why of course! Trixie's special talent is illusion magic, her proficiency is in creating the things that trick the eyes of a normal pony," Trixie then shrank back and blushed, "Not that she could ever fool your eyes, your majesty."_

_Luna laughed, "Fear not little Pony, you proven yourself and why I have need of you."_

"_What do you mean?" Trixie asked._

"_What if I told you that I am putting together a team," Luna asked, "A team of ponies like you, who have grievances with Grand Ruler Celesto. Each with a special skill and talent that would get them unnoticed by Starfleet, but would allow them to be...beneficial to one another. A team that would help the Element Bearers from the shadows and help to free Equestria once more."_

_Trixie sat her elbows on her knees and took another drink of bourbon,"Trixie would say, why her? Though she is proficient in illusion magic, she is no Twilight Sparkle, though she wishes to best her one day."_

"_I thought you had reformed," Luna asked._

"_Oh, Trixie has. This is not 'defeat or revenge', this is a defeat because she wants to prove she can and will best the one of the few ponies in the world that Trixie admires," Trixie said. "Besides, you have heard of Trixie's two defeats in Ponyville, how she could barely handle a star beast and was driven mad by the amulet."_

"_But, I have also learned of an adventure in Manehatten of your detective work," Luna said, and then threw a manilla envelope. When Trixie opened it, she found her old School for Gifted Unicorns application, "And this. I had taken the time to see your scores in the school and I was impressed. High marks in illusion, deduction, and trickery. Knowledge of enchantments, and manipulation are also high. As a matter of fact, you were only expelled because you took the fall for somepony."_

_Trixie folded her arms, "Sunburst was more deserving of staying in that school anyway. Trixie had bigger things in mind."_

"_May I ask what happened?" Luna asked._

"_Sunburst tried a spell that was way more powerful than his level could obtain. When it was done, he had destroyed most of the dorm and injured three students. It was obvious to the most obvious pony that Sunburst was guilty, Trixie had changed things to make it look like she was the guilty party."_

"_And that is why I want you," Luna said, smiling. "Though your only skill is in the school of illusion, I see great potential in you."_

"_Even if Grand Ruler says that illusion is a cowardly ability?" Trixie asked._

"_It is because of that," Luna smiled, "You can be surprised what illusion can do. Under my training, I could make you one of the best illusionists that Equestria has ever seen, better than Inidouh, Penn, and your grandfather."_

"_And all Trixie has to do, is to agree to join this little team of renegades to risk life and limb, possible mind rape, and imprisonment?" Trixie asked._

"_Yes," Luna said , holding out her hand, "You can always say no."_

"_Trixie...wouldn't dream of it," Trixie said, shaking Luna's hand. "When do we start, master?"_

Trixie looked up from her photo of her and Luna to the other photos of her. Some of them were of her and her family, the day she got her cutie mark playing for her grandpa in front of that rainbow, the first day she went to school and her first show. Others were small, mostly nicknacks of her old trips as a magician. Then she looked at the photos of her and Luna, her early days of training-

"_Illusion has no offensive spells," Luna said, walking in front of Trixie, "Except one, a color ray. We will work on that."_

"_So you will not be teaching Trixie any other offensive magic?" Trixie asked, concentrating the magic in her horn._

_Luna looked at Trixie curiously," Would you like to learn?"_

"_Trixie would rather stay away from that, if it;s all right with you," Trixie said. "Trixie would rather trick ponies and manipulate them, rather than best them magically."_

Trixie looked at a photo of her in a bed, with Luna by her side.

"_Trixe, I am sorry, I did not expect the power of that spell to-"_

"_No, princess, Trixie is sorry. She failed to perform that spell properly," Trixie whispered._

"_You will never be a failure in my eyes, my student." Luna said, smiling._

"T-that was the first time, she had called Trixie her student. When she had told Trixie that she could never fail," Trixie growled and threw the photo against the mirror. Looking back at the distortion, she growled, "Failure! FAILURE! FAILURE! I'm nothing but a horrible failure!"

A pair of grey wings wrapped themselves around Trixie as a similarly colored hoof began to rub Trixie's back, "Shhh, it's ok. Let it out, let it all out. You can cry, it's not childish to cry."

"D-ditzy?" Trixie asked, looking up at the cross-eyed mare with golden eyes. "But how did you get-"

Ditzy pointed to the window, "Your window was open."

"Oh,," Trixie chuckled with a blush. Then she turned to the sound of a door being smashed opened, "What on earth?"

Raindrops stood in the middle of Trixie's broken door, rubbing her knuckles, "Sorry, I decided to use force."

"Raindrops," Carrot top said, looking frazzled at the remains of the door, "Cheerilee could've unlocked the door."

""Oooops," Raindrops laughed, putting a hand through her blue mane, "Sorry, got a little impatient."

"What are you girls doing?" Trixie asked as she watched her other teammates come in. "I thought I told you to leave, it would be better for you all if you didn't bother with a lousy failure like me."

"What do ya mean by failure?" Raindrops asked,

"Trixie means, she failed at her mission. She failed to beat the Ursa Minor, she failed to beat Twilight Sparkle, and now...she failed to save Myte," the unicorn's eyes began to fill with tears, "What good am I if I can't even save one life? How can I protect you girls if I can't even save one measly little pony?"

"You saved those ponies, Trixie," Shining Spark said, stepping over the rubble and taking a seat at Trixie's side. "You saved that entire city."

"Yeah," Lyra smiled, "You should be focusing on that."

Raindrops smiled and leaned against the wall, "You know, I visited that city before we left for home. To check up on it, and you know what? I found this little filly who asked me 'Who was that mare that saved us?' And I said 'That was Trixie, the great and powerful. Protector of innocent little fillies and hero of the small'."

"You did?" Trixie asked, looking shocked.

Carrot Top nodded, "I saw her and the filly jumped for joy, wanting to know if you would come back one day."

"I told her that you were busy saving the day elsewhere, but to not worry, because she is always watching you. Then she left to join her friends, trying to decide who would get to play you," laughed Raindrops.

"Maybe, you are not such a failure after all," smiled Cheerilee, holding Trixie's hand.

Trixie looked down and wiped a tear away from her eyes, "You guys...why are you trying to cheer me up? I'm just a two-bit magician who messed up twice back in Ponyville."

"To be honest, I was thinking that Applejack was just part of the show when she was interrupting your show, and I only got Twilight's show, after the alicorn amulet incident. So, I'm not really a good judge of your character," Raindrops said with a chuckle.

Lyra chuckled, "Oh yeah, the alicorn amulet, I remember that."

"You were drinking a milkshake during that second duel," Carrot Top exclaimed.

"Yeah, because I didn't care all that much about the fight, because I knew Twilight was going to save us. Besides, Trixie didn't look like a killer," Lyra said. "You don't have the look of a killer, you look more like a mare who loves a good show, like I do."

"So, is that why you want to help me?" Trixie asked.

Lyra shrugged, "Yeah. As a matter of fact, we kind of wished we met before you came to Ponyville, we would've loved to play before you showed up."

"And my brother loves you," Raindrops said. "So, there is my reason."

"Still? But I whipped him, and made him my slave," Trixie argued, a shocked look in her eyes.

"And you know what he told me after the show?" Raindrops asked. "He said that he knew that his second favorite pony out there was only under the influence of something bad and that she was still the greatest unicorn he had ever met. Then he went on to try and see if he could pull off your tricks."

"What? But I-I," Trixie began, only to hear Cheerilee recite something in interruption.

"Other unicorns perform fireballs, others use lightning, but Trixie is the only mare I have seen that makes you believe that a unicorn can do it all!" Cheerilee said, "He got a C+ for his little paper, but I remember the enthusiasm that he had when he wrote it. As for me, I am helping to cheer you up, because I don't believe in seeing any pony miserable. Even one who conquered a small town."

"Besides," Ditzy said, rubbing her hand along Trixie's back, "I can tell you have a good heart. It's right here," the mare then pointed to Trixie's chest. "And you have done your best to try and show other ponies that little heart of yours."

Carrot Top sighed and ran a hand through her mane, "I have to admit, you did not impress me much when you had Rarity come by and insult my mane dye that day. And quite frankly, I was worried about this whole team idea when I saw you, but..."

"But?" Trixie asked.

"Seeing you try so hard to help us, to help Equestria, and work to save everypony...I am starting to see another side to you."

Spark added her two cents, "I think it is obvious why we are helping you Trixie and why we're by your side, it is because we're your friends."

"Friends? But, we only had one real mission together as a team and we have only known each other for almost a month," Trixie said, a faint smile creeping across her face.

"'Bonds forged over the fire of battle are quick to form, but no less strong than those forged by time'- Twilight Sparkle on her friendship thesis," Cheerilee said. "I read it once."

Spark nodded, "Shortened though that quote may be, it is no less true. We are a team, but, if are to survive, we need to be more than that. We need to be friends."

Raindrops nodded and gave Trixie a hug, "She's right, and you know what? I think I like being friends with this little magician, arrogant and egotistical she may be."

Trixie smirked as she got up from the bed, magically bringing her hat to her," Well of course you would. For I am, the Great and Powerful unicorn from Neigh Orleans!" And she adjusted her hat, smirking.

"And, anypony who is determined to fight a god and stand toe to toe with Raven is surely a pony I can put my trust in, Carrot Top said.

"The savior of Detrot," Trixie bragged, bringing her cape to her and putting it on.

"Besides, I think you proved that you aren't that-" Anything Ditzy was about to say was interrupted by Trixie's declaration as she threw her arms to the side wide and turning to her team.

"For I am, the GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE!" She shouted, making small fireworks shoot out around her. Tipping her hat over her eyes, she began to point to each mare in return, "And Trixie promises, that we will get through all of this together and live to see it to it's end. Ditzy, you will be reunited with your daughters, Carrot Top will get her farm back, Raindrops will go home to her brother, Lyra and Cheerilee will be reunited with their lost lovers, and Shining Spark," Trixie said, looking into the violet eyes of the unicorn, "Trixie may not know much about you, but she will give you a life."

"Hey, don't forget about yourself," Lyra said, smiling at the blue mare. "You're getting out of this alive too."

"Hey," raindrops smiled, "I have an idea. How about after all of this, we go and see Trixie's show together."

"Oh, I know my muffin will love it!" Ditzy said with a smile.

"Raindrops chuckled, "Snails will get a kick out of that idea."

"My farm will take a while to fix up again, so I am ok with that," Carrot Top said.

"It should make for a fun field trip," Cheerilee nodded in agreement.

"I would love to take Bon Bon there," Lyra said, and then added, "Maybe I could get Octavia and Vinyl and we could do a pre-show."

Shining Spark then put a hand onto Trixie's shoulder, "After all, this is what we are here for, correct?"

"Yes, Trixie supposes. This is what having friends is for," Trixie smiled. "Thank you all."

"Hey, why we are all here, let's have a slumber party. We can talk all about our lives and maybe have a little fun!" Cheerilee said.

Trixie and Spark shook their head, "Uhm no. Trixie doesn't do slumber parties."

"And we don't have the right book for it," spark said, much to the confusion of the others.

"You don't need a book for a slumber party," Lyra said, and then looked to Trixie," I bet you don't because you haven't had one. Come on!"

As the party of the seven began, Luna watched from the shadows, a smile on her face. With a quiet glow of her horn, she fixed the door and closed it behind her. After walking away a few feet, she bumped into a brown snake-like body, "Oooooh, I hope I'm not late for the slumber party!" Discord said, his face done up with make up and his brown mane now with curlers on his head.

"Very late," Luna said, walking past Discord and towards her room.

"Aw," he said, snapping his fingers and the appearing next to Luna, "So, did the impromptu friendship lesson go well? Did you get Trixie out of her funk, or are we quickly gonna have to look for a replacement?" Discord said, pulling out a long scroll with a long list of names, "Personally, I like this Sunburst fellow, but I think this Nyx girl has potential."

"Yes," Luna said, walking over the scroll, "Trixie has her confidence back and the bonds of friendship have been strengthened. They are slowly turning from a team, to true friends."

"Aww, Does that mean?" Discord asked, appearing in front of Luna with his 'Team Luna' shirt on and a big pair of glistening eyes.

"No," Luna said calmly.

Discord frowned, "Awww, come on. We are almost sibs-in-law!"

"The very idea of my sister marrying you is enough to make me sick," Luna muttered. "And the day she marries you, is the day that I will grab one of my night guard and ask him out for a date!"

"I'll hold you to that," Discord said. "So, how about that little Spark gal? Tell me a little about her."

"Not much to tell Discord," Luna said. "A year ago, she showed up on my doorstep, asking to join the cause in liberating Equestria. Then she showed me her power in magic. I took her her and had her team up with Trixie on a few training missions," Luna said.

"Ah, so a mystery gal," Discord said, "And you haven't figure out who she is yet?" Discord asked.

Silently, Luna shook her head

* * *

Starla sat up at the sound of her cell being opened. Turning to look at the figure in the light, she let out a light whimper and hid behind the bed, "Calm down, kid, I'm not here to touch you."

Starla smiled when she recognized the voice and stood up with a smile, "Oh, hello Dementia. I can't believe that I'm actually glad to see you of all people."

"Yeah, whatever," Dementia frowned as she walked over to Starla and undid her chains, "Come on, I got something to show ya."

"W-what is it?" Starla asked, trembling a little, and flinching away from Dementia's touch.

"Just come with me," Dementia said, nodding her head to the door.

For a little while, Starla followed Dementia through the halls of the base, and up the stairs to the outer rim of the fortress walls. Once she stepped outside, she gasped when she saw Rep-Stallion and Mysterious standing in front of her, "Oh gods, you guys are going to kill me. I'm sorry for what we've done to you, please don't hurt me or-"

"If you expect us to rape you, put it out of your mind. We refuse to lower ourselves to his level," Mysterious said.

"Yeah," Rep said sitting on the side of the outcropping with a smile, "And forget killing ya, you've been through too much by now. No fun in it."

Dementia smirked at Starla, "Couldn't if he tried, heart's not in it."

"Hey, I could be a killer if I tried," smirked Rep as he laid back to look at the horizon.

Mysterious looked to the two women, "This fortress has consumed so much of our time here in this pocket dimension that we forget what the sunrise looks like. So, when we have the chance to take it in, we take it." And then he pointed his finger towards the horizon.

Curious, Starla walked to the side of the fortress wall and looked to where Mysterious pointed. As her eyes gazed out over the horizon, she opened her mouth wide at the lovely sight that began to present itself before her. The sun began to rise over the horizon, pushing back the black clouds of the night, as if it pushed back a curtain of darkness to allow it's hidden beauty to shine through. It's light touched and began to blaze up the sky in it's ethereal colors. Blue, red, and orange all seemed to blaze across the sky, lighting up the dark pocket dimension to allow the wastes below to be revealed to her blue eyes. Thought much of it was barren, it was hauntingly beautiful in its quietness. The barren world taking in the light, showing the land as an never ending plain, "Wow," gasped Starla.

"You know,," Rep smiled as he laid on the railing and watching the sun rise, "The afterlife is kind of multiversal. I bet if we yell loud enough, Myte can hear us."

Mysterious took a deep breath, "Myte! You were annoying and foolish!"

With a chuckle, Rep shouted, "You only had a few useless moves and no one liked you!"

"You accent was fake!" Dementia yelled and then looked to Starla with a smile.

Starla put a finger to her chin, and then smiled wide, "I got it...I got it!" With a laugh, she yelled "Myte! Thank you for that birthday present you got me last year. It showed that you remembered something about me!"

Dementia smiled, "See, you can remember something about him. Maybe you aren't such a monster after all."

"That present, it was one of the few times that the team remembered me as something more than just the chick," she smiled. "It kind of made me, happy."

Dementia laid her white hand onto Starla's back and then gave the white unicorn a hug, "Come on, let me take you back to you room before Conquest comes for you."

After a few moments, Dementia led Starla back to her room and closed the door. As she smiled, her mood quickly soured when she heard a chuckle, "How nice. You helped that little piece of shit."

Dementia turned to glare daggers at the black alicorn, "Conquest! If you have a problem with how I treat that prisoner…"

Conquest held up a finger to stop Dementia's threat, "I actually love what you are doing, caring for her."

"Y-you do?" Asked Dementia, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why yes," Conquest said, smiling, "While giving her hints of a better life out there and making her feel human, you are reminding her that there is something better out there for her. That maybe there is more to her than being my fuck toy. And that's good for me."

"Why," asked Dementia.

"Because, if I kept on raping her again and again, then I risk her falling in love with me and no wants that. You know how it goes with some rape victims," he said, putting his palms together and putting on a mocking tone, "Oh, you raped me and tortured me, but now I'm so broken I have come to realize that I love you. Please take me now! Make love to me! Please give me your dick, I need you dick, I crave you dick, turn me into your little fuck toy for life!'" Turning to look back at Dementia, he frowned. "So, thank you. You help prevent her from thinking that I would ever actually love her, that she can become more than just my little sex slave."

"But, that's not why I-"

"And even though I told you this, you will continue to care for her. Because you can't help it," laughed Conquest, "Because she's your little morality pet, the only thing in this little place that makes you feel like you are better than the dregs that you command. You lose her, and you lose a piece of your humanity. So, continue to care for her, because you have no choice.

"You son of a bitch!" Roared Dementia punching at Conquest, only to have her fist grabbed by Conquest's hand.

Slowly, Conquest began to crush Dementia's fist, causing triklets of blood to run down his fingers, "That's right, hate me. Despise me, think of all of the ways you can kill me, because that will only make me stronger in the end."

Dementia whimpered in pain, but she glared at Conquest with a burning fire in her eyes, "What the hell are you?"

"My dear, I have been across the multiverse and back, conquered many worlds and killed many a world's hero. In each, I have been many things," in his eyes, Dementia saw a young man laying in a broken giant robot, "I've been an angel. I've been a ninja,", the image now of a young man in orange being stabbed in the heart by a dagger, "I have been a lover to a princess and their killer," she now saw a group of young girls in sailor suits laying dead. "I have been to many worlds where hate is the strongest, but in each one it's the same...I am the embodiment of hate and ultimately, their conqueror."

"You..son of a...bitch," groaned Dementia as Conquest let go of her hand.

"I beg to differ," Conquest said smiling, "My mom was quite lovely and caring, well to me at least. To the rest of the world though, she was the personification of hell itself." With a laugh he opened the door to Starla''s room and entered in.

Dementia rubbed her fist a she heard Starla begin to scream, "Oh, please no...don't! Please, don't cut my-"

"DAMN IT!" Dementia screamed, punching the wall again and again with her injured hand. It was only thanks to her hand being grabbed by Mysterious did she stop. Looking at Rep-stallion and then to Mysterious, she shook her head and gave her two friends a hug.

* * *

Alone in Horn Kong, Titan sat. In front of him was his board with the white stones laid out. Beneath his dark hood, his red eyes narrowed on three black pieces in particular. A smile slid across his face beneath his hood as he toyed with the three stones, "And so, does my three most cherished pieces begin their change into White, and help to gain more ground for white on the board." With a brush of his hand, he traced along black stones that had much of the board covered, "Even with the addition of a new stone, Grand Ruler still fades in time. Perhaps...it's time to bring in a new stone."

In the Crystal Empire he found her, crying by a small stone. Though covered by a cloak the light purple unicorn cried, her tears hitting the floor, another soul that Grand Ruler ruined, "Crystal Hope?"

"Y-Yes" whispered the unicorn.

Titan knelt beside the young unicorn, bringing our a sphere of magic, "I have come to undo a great wrong."

**I want you all to take a deep breath and relax. You just went through a breather chapter...one that lasted 14,000 words. Y'know, Mykan wants short chapters to last 22 minutes (Even though that 6,000 breaks that), me? I say what the hell and see what happens! **

**This chapter originally didn't exist. I was just going to jump into the next battle. But, after some soul searching, i figured no. We need time to rest so that way you the reader can take in the events of the story. It helps to also build characters. **

**The thing with Artie came from the fact that Mykan has a bit on Artie's bacground as "Family hates him." Of course, you cant tell me this and not expect me to attack it.**

**Bonus points if you can recognize the story that Pinkie is telling the twins. And yes, that is how I view her and her element.**


	11. Adieu, Plant Star

**having too many flaws will make the ponies too weak**

The world of the fae, Luminous, was a small world in comparison to the many worlds under the command of Starfleet. It did not have its own school like other fairy worlds, or did it have a connection to the greater realms of magic. However, this lush and green world was home to a small kingdom, run by a fairy queen who had a strong bond with the ponies of Starfleet. This fairy queen was Krysta, the old friend of the commander of Starfleet. Her lovely face, currently covered by her golden hair, was marred by a scowling frown, "Give me, the report again."

The purple haired fairy gulped and looked on her computer, "Well, it appears that even with our best mages and scientists on it...we are still unable to open a portal to United Equestria."

"So, let me get this straight," groaned Krysta, before leaning back into her chair and rubbing her brow. "Our closest allies, the group of ponies who have _always _been there for us, is currently at war with an multiversal embodiment of hatred for the past four months and we can do nothing to help?"

"Yes, your majesty," the fairy said with a bow.

As Krysta rubbed her temples, the warm hand of her husband rested on her shoulder, "My dear you should relax. This stress is not helpful for you."

Krysta flinched and got up from her throne, "How can I possibly rest? MY best friend is out there fighting and we're stuck here. We're one of the two countries that would actually treat United Equestria as allies. And we can't do a damnable thing to help them."

The king looked on as his wife walked to the window and sighed. Getting to his feet, Topaz reached out for her, "It will be all right. I am sure. They are Starfleet, I think they'll win this war without outside help."

Krysta crossed her arms under her chest and leaned against Topaz's chest, "I wish I could be so sure," she said with a shudder. "It's been four months, why haven't we gotten through? Someone or something must have messed with the dimensional barriers."

"Your majesties!" shouted a messenger as he ran into the throne room, the stone floor clacking against his metal shoes.

"Riven, what is it? Is it United Equestria?" Krysta asked, looking at the messenger.

"We don't know exactly how or why, but a portal is opening," he said, panting. "What do you wish for me to do?"

"Send some of our guards to check out who is coming through that portal, and to not engage them if they look like they will be a threat, "Krysta said, before looking back out the window and into the sky.

About a few miles away from the palace, a black portal finished opening, becoming big enough to allow the travelers to step foot out of the portal, "Ah, here we are!" Conquest said, giving his wings a flap as he landed, "The world of Illuminoth. Took me a while to break through the barrier but we made it."

"Thank you," the figure in the cloak said, stepping out soon after Conquest did. When his four cloven hooves hit the ground, the grass began to turn a shade of grey.

"Hey," Conquest said, lightly punching his companion's shoulder, "You've been saying you wanted to get some exercise once this war started and well...here we are. The only other place that would still be willing to help United Equestria. Now, unless you need my help in killing this place, I have some plans to make."

"I'll be fine," the figure said as he saw some fairy soldiers flying nearby. "I even see my first kills."

"Ah, got ya," Conquest said, walking up to the portal. "Enjoy. Would join in on the mass destruction, but I have some plans to make."

The figure in the cloak only gave a nod as his friend disappeared. By now, the green grass had turned into dust beneath his hooves. Narrowing his red eyes at the two soldier faires, he enveloped them both in magic and dragged them closer. As he watched them beginning to kick and squirm in his magic, the being gave out a chuckle as he dragged a cloven hoof along the face of one of the fairies, "So, this is what counts for fairies in this world...I am not impressed."

The other fairy gave out a scream of horror as he watched his friend expire before his eyes. The fairy that was touched gave out a haunting scream of horror and pain as the light faded from his eyes and fell to the ground, "What are you?"

"My name is one that is unheard of in this time, so please, call me a necromancer," the necromancer said with a smile. "Go to your queen and tell her that this world has seen its last sunrise."

The planet Illuminoth, a planet filled with life and faires. Within an hour, it's light faded from the universe.

* * *

_Lightning laid on the floor, gasping for breath as he watched the scene unfold before his eyes. He could only watch on in horror as Starla was defiled by the black alicorn. The conqueror's moans and grunts increased with the speed of his thrusts. All the while, Starla cried out in pain, the tears forming small rivers on her face. With a whimper, she turned her head to look at Lighting and mouthed out a silent plea for help from her husband. _

_As her rape continued, Starla reached out to lighting with a trembling hand. Valiantly, the white unicornicopian tried to reach for her, but Conquest slapped his hand away, "Oh, don't be like that. I am just giving your wife the time of her life...shame she's crying too much to enjoy it!_

_Conquests words echoed through Lightning's head as the rape continued, his fist continuing to hit the ground in defiance as he listened to the screams of his wife-_

"_Starla!_" Lighting screamed as he shot up in bed, his black mane matted with sweat. His black eyes were wide in shock as he stared down at his hands. Growling in rage, he slammed his fist onto the bed, "I...I failed her. I wasn't good enough, not strong enough. I couldn't-"

His self loathing was interrupted by a quick knock on the door of his home. His curiosity piqued, he got out of the bed and made his way to the door. When he opened the door, he smiled a little at seeing Artie, "Lightning, we need to talk. Why hasn't Starla been back yet? Where is she?

"Starla's..." Lightning paused as the images of his wife's rape flashed through his mind, "is in a safe location right now. This war would be too much for her."

"Lightning, we need the entire team together. We can't afford to let-

"We came to a mutual agreement that this was what was best for the both of us. Dark Conquest's forces are too strong for her to handle and she needed to-

Artie growled and slammed his fist against the doorframe, "They're too powerful for any of us, Lightning!"

"Exactly! So I made sure that the woman I love is safe. It was my design and I am going to stand by it. At least this won't end in failure!" Lightning growled, glaring at Artie.

"This isn't the time for your selfishness. This is the time for-"

"My team, my rules!" Lighting yelled. "And if you hate that idea, then you can join Dyno!"

Artie raised a hand in protest, but then lowered it before turning away, "Fine, but you're hiding something and I will find out exactly what it is."

As Artie left, Lightning closed the door with a slam, before collapsing to the floor, putting his head in his palms and wept, "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you."

"_Why is Starfleet strong, Lightning?" Grand Ruler asked._

"_To protect the races that are inferior to us," Lightning said, standing in front of his teacher._

"_And if we should fail in protecting those weaker than us?" Grand Ruler asked._

" _Then we have failed as warriors," Lightning said. "There is no friendship, only the one. There is no team, only the one. We must follow the will of Grand Ruler, our hero and savior."_

"_And..._

"I will never be seen as weak, " Lightning spoke aloud. Looking up from his crying, he muttered to himself,"Not strong enough."

A loud boom knocked him out if his revere as a bright blue portal opened up and a small fairy flew out of it. After a few moments, the fairy looked up and whimpered,"l...l...Lightning."

"Krysta!" Lightning shouted as he ran to his little friend's side. His face became awash with horror as he stared at her badly beaten body. Leaving her side for a brief moment, he brought out a healing salve and rubbed it along her body, "Please, not you, I can't lose you."

After a few moments of rubbing her body, Krysta began to cough a little, looking up at her friend, "Lightning! " She shouted, jumping into his arms and hugging him. "It's horrible. Luminous, It's fallen.

Lightning looked down in shock at this, "What."

"This monster, calling himself a necromancer, came from a portal and started to suck the souls of my people. We...couldn't stop him, no matter what we tried. He destroyed the castle, the land, everything.

"Your husband and Twink,what happened..." Lightning asked, only to get silence and tears in response. Without saying a word, Lighting held Krysta tight until she cried herself to sleep in his arms.

* * *

Fluttershy had a frown on her face as she felt the rytmic thumping of her love making end. For her, it was yet another boring session of sex that had no passion and emotion behind it at onto her side as she felt Rhyemy finish inside her, Fluttershy let out a sigh as she rubbed his side, "...Two minutes. That's slightly better than your old record."

. With a smiled, Conquest rolled of of her and walked to the door, "Thanks my dear, for a wonderful night."

Rhymey made a small chuckle as he rubbed Fluttershy's side,

"I do try and improve

My lovemaking groove."

Nodding, Fluttershy added, "It's just that I wish we added a little more foreplay and, you know, lovemaking when we do it."

"But Fluttershy,

I must ask why.

For sex there is no need

Except only to breed," Rhymey said, before yawning and turning his back to her.

"But there is more to lovemaking than that, it's something special between two lovers," Fluttershy complained. "And what's more, I want to talk to you about leaving me out of the fights. I need to b-"

"Now not another peep

It's time to go to sleep.

"But, Rhymey I-" any complaints she may have had were quickly drowned out by Rhymey's snoring. With a frustrated sigh, Fluttershy rolled out of bed and walked to her closet. Reaching inside of her collection of clothes, she brought out a pink nightgown with butterflies on the back and put it on. Tying the nightgown around the middle, Fluttershy opened the window and flew out into the night. After a few minutes of flight, she found a small part of her home that had a clearing. Landing in the clearing with a grunt, she looked up at the starry sky and smiled softly while she leaned back on her palms. Taking a deep breath, she took the time to admire the night sky and the sweet smell of the night air.

Hearing the light cracking of a tree branch, she turned her head to look at a pair of yellow eyes, "Oh, hello Lenny," Fluttershy remarked to the lemur, beckoning him to come out with a finger. "It's ok, it's just me. I know Rhymey hates it when I come out at night. He thinks that it's full of monsters that would scare me, or evil creatures of the night. But,:" she giggled when felt some mice run across the top of her hands, "We know better, don't we. There isn't anything scary out here. Just my nighttime friends."

Turning herself around to lay on her stomach, she looked at an owl who landed before her. Smiling at the little bird, she reached into her pocket and brought out some food. Then she petted its head as she heard it give out a little cry, "What was that?" she asked, getting another hoot from the owl in response, "Why do I love him when he is so controlling? Well, it's because, it's because..-" she paused and then laid on her back, "I don't know."

As her green eyes gazed up at the stars, she sighed, "Truth be told, I really don't know why I fell in love with him. If you asked me while I was dating him, I might have given you an answer like 'he's nice' or something simple like that, but that was before we were married."

A little series of yips drew her attention, and with a turn of her head, she looked at a small group of kits, "Do I have an answer for you now? No...I don't," turning her head towards the skies, she lightly rubbed the head of one of the kits, It was on a night like this that he came to me, landing from coming from a planetary portal to Unicornicopia and he introduced himself with that rhyming way he would talk. Is that why I love him? Because I found him so handsome and cute that I fell for his charms?" A bark from the fox made her smile, "No, you're right, I'm not that shallow. I wouldn't love a stallion just because he's handsome. Was it because he was nice?"

Fluttershy sat up and put her elbows on her thighs, "Well, no, my friends are nice, but I don't love them like that...except for one." with a blush, she tried shaking the image of Rainbow Dash holding out a hand for her out of her head. "The point is...I can't give you a real reason why I fell in love with him or why I should still be married to him beyond our vows."

A tweet from a nightingale caught her attention, "Oh, I couldn't divorce him if I tried. Divorce isn't exactly looked on well in United Equestria. I looked," with a sigh, she looked up at a group of stars in the shape of diamonds, "Maybe I should talk to Rarity tomorrow."

* * *

Starla laid in her bed, curled up in a fetal position with her eyes red. She gave out a small whimper as her mind tried to recover from the latest round of nightmares that she had woken up violently from. Trembling, she crossed her arms over her chest and shivered, letting out another round of sobs as she began to cry once more. Lifting up her head she turned to the sound of a door opening. With a whimper, she backed up away but then smiled when she saw who was in the doorway," Oh, it's you. Hey Dementia."

Dementia smiled softly as she stepped in, "Hey kid," noticing the unicorpian's red eyes, she asked, "Another nightmare?"

"When hasn't it been a nightmare," Starla sighed as she sat on the edge of the bed, wiping a tear away. "Lately, it's all I've been having. If it isn't Conquest making a dinner of my breasts, it's me having his children and him...aborting them in front of me."

Dementia sighed and walked to the side of the bed. With a smile, she took Dementia by the hand, "come on, I'm taking you to my room."

"What? Wouldn't Conquest be expecting me?" Starla asked, following Dementia as she was taken away.

"Naw, Conquest is busy planning his next attack, so you'll be fine," Dementia sid, leading Starla to the stairs leading to the upper floors "He's too busy planning to want to rape you tonight."

Starla smiled as she followed Dementia up the flights of stairs. As she walked, she noticed the number of floors that she was beginning to ascend and the windows that gave her a small glimpse of the rest of the fortress that has been her home, "I never realized just how many floors the main building has. I've only been to the top parapet at the perimeter of the courtyard."

"The main building is huge, no doubt about it," Dementia said, making their way to the top floor," Both inside and out."

"What's the rest of the place like?" Starla asked.

"The first floor, where you live, is the slave quarters and torture rooms. The second floor is the training and cafeteria rooms, while the floor above that being the barracks. Then the fourth floor is for the generals like me and the others," Dementia said.

Starla cocked her head to the side for a moment, "But this place looked bigger than four floors from the outside."

"That's because floors 5-7 are, according to Conquest, 'Meant to be there in case a team of heroes come to fight me and I want to split them up into one-on-one fights that highlight their growth and characterization.' Hs words."

"That's oddly specific," said Starla with a weird look in her eyes.

With a roll of her eyes, Dementia said, "Tell me about it. Lastly, the 8th floor is the top one, with the main planning room and Conquest's bed chambers. That's where he is right now." taking a few more steps, she walked to the end of a long hallway to a door with a letter D on it. Smiling, the white unicorn put a key to unlock it, "And this is my room. Rep and Mysterious are next door."

Starla's eyes went wide in shock as she took in the room before her when she stepped in, her purple mane swaying to the side when she looked the room over, "Wow, this..was not what I expected," she said, looking at the large bed that sat in the corner of the room, next to a small table lamp. The bed was lined with dark blue and red sheets, with a few plush ponies resting on top of it. Across from the bed was a dresser with a body length mirror standing next to it.

Dementia ran a hand through her red mane and gave a small chuckle, "What, were you expecting a large make-up kit and nothing but dresses? I know when we first met, I may have acted like a bimbo who only cared about my looks, but I had other interests you know."

"Well, no," Starla blushed, "It's just...not what was expecting. I was expecting something meaner and more cruel. You know, like a villain, not this. Not beds and teddy bears and," she looked to the side of the room and saw a small bookcase, "Books."

"Hey, villains have interests too. We're equines too, well," Dementia turned her head away as she closed the door and locked it, "Most of us."

Starla only gave a small sigh as she looked at the books on Dementia's shelf, "'Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep', 'Animal Farm', 'Minority Report', and..." Starla paused as she picked up a small book with a little mouse on the cover, "'The Secret of NIMH?'"

"I love Mrs. Brisby!" Dementia giggled as he sat on the bed, already dressed down to a sports bra and panties. "Just don't tell Rep, he'll never let me forget reading about a motherly mouse who saves her children after going through hell."

"Trust me, I won't," Starla sid with a giggle as she put the book away. Turning around she began to walk to the bed.

"Hey, you can borrow one of my nightgowns, they're in the upper drawer," Dementia said.

Starla smiled and walked to the dresser, "Thanks, for letting me stay here. Even though, it's only for the night."

"Don't mention it kid," Dementia said, watching as Starla began to strip. She frowned as she got a good look at Starla's back, covered in lashes and scars. There were deep gouges just at the bottom of the wings and bite marks on her sides. When Starla took off her pants, she shuddered when she saw more bite marks on Starla's rear, and what looked like a blade wound at the base of her tail. Taking a quick glance at the mirror, Dementia got a glimpse at Starla's front.

Much like how her back was covered in scars, her front was just as bad, if not worse. Burn marks lined her shoulders and stomach, matching the cuts along her collarbone. Her breasts were bitten, teeth marks marring the white flesh while her purple nipples were pierced and cut. When Dementia looked at the crotch area, she winced and covered her own puss in sympathy as she saw the pubic mound was cut, and Dementia could only guess at what Conquest did to the rest of her old enemy's pussy. Looking to her bedside table, Dementia picked up a small bottle, The memore of Conquest's words flooding her mind, "_While giving her hints of a better life out there and making her feel human, you are reminding her that there is something better out there for her. That maybe there is more to her than being my fuck toy. And that's good for me."_

Looking to the unicornicopian, Dementia called out, "Starla, lay on your front."

"What?" Starla asked, putting on a light blue nightgown.

Dementia got off the bed and patted it, "I said, lay on your front," she said as Starla laid on the bed, her back facing the roof. Lightly lifting up the nightgown, Dementia squirted some of the salve onto her hands and then placed her hands onto Starla's exposed back.

""W-what are you doing? It feels cold," Starla said, feeling Dementia's hands begin to push and rub along her back.

"_I don't care if this is helping you, Conquest. I refuse to let this girl suffer at your hands. She doesn't deserve to be treated like a toy," _Dementia thought to herself as she rubbed small circles into Starla's back, eliciting a little moan from the unicorn. Sliding her white hands to Starla's arms, she pressed her fingers into the biceps, "I'm administering a healing salve to your body."

"A...healing salve?" asked Starla as she breathed a little softer.

"Yeah, Conquest gives some of this to each of his soldiers and generals. 'Can't have my best men getting hurt now can we?' he would say," Dementia said,moving her hands back to Starla's shoulder blades and softly rubbing circles into the flesh, feeling each muscle, feeling the tense parts begin to loosen a little.

"Wow, you almost think he cares," Starla said, getting a giggle from both her and Dementia.

Dementia smiled, "Only enough to make sure his warriors fight well." Turning her eyes back to the woman's back, she continued to press down on the muscles, pushing to the sides and caressing the soft parts of her back. Placing two fingers to the small of Starla's back, she began to trace along Starla's spine, pressing her fingers along every inch of the white fur.

Starla began to let out small moans as she felt Dementia's hands move along her back. So content and into the massage was she, that she did not realize that there was a faint glow along her body where Dementia touched her body and rubbed it. Instead, she closed her eyes and let out a small purr as she felt Dementia explore her body, feeling her tense body loosen to the villainess' touch and the scars along her body slowly began to heal, her pure white fur returning to normal," It's so weird."

"What is?" Dementia asked.

"We were enemies once, and now...this is the only place where I can feel human or safe. My former enemy is the only way that I can feel safe anymore, how weird is that?" When she felt Dementia caress the sides of her stomach, she giggled, "That tickles."

"Sorry," Dementia giggled, "Didn't know you we a ticklish little gal," Looking down at Starla's shapely rump, she added, "Look, I am going to have to touch some sensitive spots on your body for this salve to work. Do you want me to touch-"

"Go ahead," whispered Starla, "It'll be the first time I've felt something other than pain down there in awhile."

Dementia nodded and began to caress and rub each butt cheek tenderly, kneading it with a slow touch. Pressing her palms into the soft flesh, she made sure to lightly touch the base of Starla's tail. Sliding down along Sarla's white body, Dementia placed her hands onto Starla's thighs, rubbing the outside of them first, before moving to the back of the thigh.

A sharp gasp escaped Starla's throat as she felt Dementia rub along her inner thigh, lightly feeling along the sensitive hairs of her flesh. Her moans began to switch back to purring when she felt Dementia grab her calves and began to squeeze and massage them. She giggled when she felt Dementia run a finger along her right foot, "All done!"

"Really?" Starla asked, looking over her shoulder at Dementia, "Didn't felt like it took that long."

"It took thirty minutes, sweetheart," smiled Dementia as she laid next to Starla. "But it worked, look."

Laying on her back, Starla took note of her body, amazed at how well her body had healed. The wounds and red marks that once lined her body were now gone, leaving behind the perfect white form she was used to. Smiling, she pulled down her nightgown and then gave Dementia a hug, "Oh thank you!"

Dementia returned the hug, holding Starla close and running her hand through Starla's mane. She gave off a soft sigh as she enjoyed the warm feeling in her chest that came from being close to Starla, "You're welcome, sweetie. Now, get to bed."

Starla nodded and laid back down onto the bed,. As she began to cover up, she looked up at Dementia, "Where are you going to sleep?"

"You're my guest, I'm sleeping on the floor," Dementia said, moving away from the bed, only to feel Starla's hand on hers as she grabbed it tight.

With her finger entwined with Dementia's, she looked up, "Please don't. The only time I've ever been able to have a good night's sleep is when you are in bed with me. Please...don' t let me sleep alone."

Dementia smiled softly, looking into Starla's face, into the pleading blue eyes of the mare before her. A soft smile creeping along her own face, Dementia said, "Sure kid." As she slipped into her bed, and wrapping an arm around Starla's shoulder, a slow lullabye came to her mind. While the melody escaped her for the moment, thelyrics were still there in her heart.

Starlight is the message  
That I send from beyond

As Dementia sung to Starla, she wrapped her arm around the unicorn's waist, pulling her close. In return, Starla draped her arms along Dementia's shoulders and snuggled up close to her.

Starlight is for always, even when I'm gone  
With a starlight to shimmer on and on

Reaching up, Dementia ran her hand through Starla's mane, feeling her fingers run through each strand of her long mane. As she sang softly to the young mare, she closed her eyes and nuzzled against Starla's neck.

Starlight won't desert you  
Starlight's always there  
Starlight is the present I send from high above  
Starlight is eternal like my love

As Dementia neared the end of the lullabye, she could hear Starla yawn and began to fall asleep. With a soft smile, Dementia ran a hand through the top of the purple mane and kissed Starla's horn.

Starlight is the message that I send  
Starlight

Looking at the now asleep unicorpian, Dementia gave a look of determination, "I may not stop him from hurting you, but I won't let him kill you. I promise you this." Holding Starla close, she began to close her eyes. As sleep began to overtake her, a vision flashed through her mind, of two ponies holding hands and walking through a field together. Though silent, she could see what they were saying on their lips

"_I love you."_

Rep took a quick peek into Dementia's room, and saw Starla and Dementia sleeping together. He smiled and walked in for a few minutes. He tucked the two mares in and gave each a kiss on the forehead, "Sleep well, Dementia, you earned it old friend."

As Rep stepped out, Mysterious stood against the door, "War makes strange bed-fellows, does it not?"

"I don't know," Rep said, putting his hand behind his head, "I'm just glad Dementia has her...reminds me that we're both alive. You know. That there is something more to us then just being soldiers."

"I wonder if there wasn't always," Mysterious said. "We just never had a chance to explore it."

"Yeah," Rep said, looking down. Looking up, he added, "Well, better get some sleep. I heard the boss has big plans tomorrow for me."

* * *

The sun had barely crept over the horizon as Applejack stared out over her farm. Dressed in a pair of short and a sports bra, Applejack stood on the top of the hill in the farthest orchard overlooking everything. Tipping her hat, she gave a silent countdown in her head before taking off in a jog. Racing through the fields of trees, she began to pant as she started to work up a sweat, her legs running in rhythm with her beating heart. In her mind, she began to see images of her friends dying horribly at the hands of Dark Conquest and his minions, "Got to be faster, got to be stronger," she muttered to herself as she kept running through the trees.

As the sweat poured down her head and into her eyes, she continued to run, breath coming out in short pants as she began to sway back and forth. Her pace began to slow down as she started to feel her eyes droop, blackness overcoming her. Though tiredness overtook her body, she continued to run until she finally collapsed to the ground in a heap.

A few minutes later, she woke up in bed, her hat on a coat rack and a certain brown stallion asleep next to her, "Caramel?"

"Huh, oh hey Applejack!" Caramel said, smiling. Looking at her, he put his hand to her forehead, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Ah'm fine. Why did you-"

"You passed out Applejack, I thought you overexerted yourself," Caramel then looked worried, "You did, didn't you?"

"No, Ah didn't," Applejack objected, slipping out of the bed, "Ah just got a little-whoaaaa."

"You didn't eat, did you?" Caramel asked as he helped Applejack. "Look, I won't tell anypony what happened, but please have breakfast with us?"

Applejack sighed, "Fine. Then Ah gotta meet Belle, she said she has something to tell us all."

* * *

Rarity relaxed on the bed of the spa, letting the cucumbers rest on her eyes. To her left, she could hear Mina letting out a sigh, "Oh, Rares you really should try this."

"I think I will abstain for now, dear," Rarity said, letting out a sigh as she began to relax.

Mina let out a flick of her tail in the water as she leaned over the edge of the tub, "So, what is it? Boy or girl?"

"I asked the doctor to not tell me," Rarity said. "I wanted to be surprised when it comes."

"Oh," Mina said, and then with a smile asked, "Name?"

"Well, me and Spike have worked out a few options,"Rarity said, wiggling a little in her chair, "If it's a boy, then we are going to name him Emerald Topaz. If it's a girl, on the other hoof, we haven't' decided between Velvet, after his grandmother, or Crystal Clarity after my grandmother."

Mina smiled, "I like the name Crystal, it's so cute. So, how's the father-to-be?"

"Gallant as ever, he's been working up a storm to make sure I am properly cared for, even if I can take care of myself. Why, if I didn't have Charity-"

"Charity?" Mina asked.

"My golem, it's what Pinkie has been calling her lately," Rarity said, sighing. "It's the oddest thing, she has becoming more and more alive as time passes on. Why, a few days ago she ask me if she could stay and watch the rain. Then, last night, I saw her dying her mane with a blue streak so she could be unique."

"Do you know why?" Mina asked.

"Pinkie," Rarity said. "Pinkie giving object their own names and personalities is nothing new, and she is treating my golem like her own pony. Not surprising, that mare would meet her evil twin and give her a 'Welcome to the Pie family!' in response."

"Are you worried she might try and take you over. Like in 'Power Ponies #60?' "

Rarity shook her head, "Not at all darling. Why, if she wanted it, I would find a way to give her a home and life of her own. It's the least I could do for making sure that my friends are safe while I'm...indisposed."

"That sounds," Mina was interrupted as she saw her body begin to glow, "Whoa, sorry about this Rarity, but got to cut this short."

"What?" Rarity asked, lifting up her cucumber from her eye and looking on in shock. "Mina, you're glow-"

"Yeah, I know. Dragon Lord is calling, its a dragon thing," Mina said, heading to the door. "Oh, and Spike will be coming too! Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on your boyfriend."

Rarity raised a hoof to ask more questions, but was stopped when she noticed the newcomer, "My word," she said, seeing the yellow pegasus with a pink mane as she paid Lotus, "Fluttershy?"

"Hello, Rarity, " Fluttershy said, laying on a chair to let a spa pony to help preen her feathers.

"Forgive me if I sound rude, but how did you escap-"

"I told him that I had a...dentist appointment," Fluttershy said, looking away a little.

Rarity let out a small chuckle, "Ah, some of Rainbow Dash is rubbing off on you, my dear."

"Yeah, I guess she is," Fluttershy said with a sigh. Then she looked to Rarity, "Rarity...do you think Rhymey's right for me?"

"Well, far be it for me to tell you what is or isn't right for you," Rarity said. ":I mean, look at my life. I am currently dating my best friend's adoptive son and am pregnant with his kirin child. Can only give you basic advice and to help you think about it. But, personally, I am none too pleased that you are married to a stallion who had to resort to deception and trickery in order to get what he wanted. If he didn't mess around with our heads and just said he wanted that Star Stone, we would've gladly given it to him. At least I feel better about thinking that you used a spell to turn yourself into a stallion for some odd reason."

"I wasn't happy happy when I found out about that, by the way," Fluttershy said with a frown. "Of course, when I asked him if used that mental trick on me, he just smiled and told me not to worry." with a soft growl, she lightly hit the side of her chair. Turning her head to look at Rarity, she sighed, "It's just so hard to believe that the stallion I met and dated could turn into,,,into-"

"A controlling, possessive, jealous, and quite frankly deplorable stallion?" Rarity asked. At Fluttershy's nod, Rarity let out a sad sigh, "My dear, it happens. Sometimes, the stallions we date aren't the same when we get married. Dating, they are your knight, and then marriage turns them into monsters. It's why me and Spike have been living together for a while now. It's to make sure that we can stand living with each other before we wed. So far, it's working, aside from the usual little spat here and there."

"Why do you love Spike, Rarity?" Fluttershy asked.

"Hmmm? Why? Well, he's like a brave knight that I always dreamed of. Granted, I can take care of myself, but he doesn't seem to care. He is always willing to be by my side, wanting to lend a hoof, or offer a shoulder to cry , that wasn't the only reason."

"It isn't?" Fluttershy asked, looking to Rarity.

Softly, the alabaster unicorn smiled and shook her head, "No, it isn't. Once, I had asked him if he would stop loving me because I had turned ugly or became grotesque. What he said, warmed my heart. He said, 'Rarity, as long as you remain the generous mare who would give her heart for a friend, then I would love you if you had turned into Tirek himself."

Fluttershy smiled gently at this, "Wish I could say the same about Rhymey. All I have about why I like him is because he's nice and handsome. I can't remember a single date we had, what makes him so special to me, or what he has that I love about him. Even my wedding was a horrible experience for me!"

"Was it not what you wanted?" Rarity asked.

"No," Fluttershy said." I had always thought my wedding day would be out in a field, surrounded by my animal friends and family. Twi-Celestia would affectionate the wedding, and I would be given away by my father. As I reach the altar, there she is-"

"He," Rarity said. "Or are you bi?"

"Um," Fluttershy blushed at this slip up, "Waiting for me is him. Dressed in her outfit, with a confident grin, but I can see how nervous she is. Celestia says our vows while you girls are all crying. Then, after she says we're married, she skips Celestia saying that you can kiss the bride and kisses me deeply. That, is what I always wanted, but I never got that! Instead, all I have is a stallion who says he loves me, but doesn't mean it."

Rarity put away her cucumbers and washed her face mask off, and then made an illusion of a sword, "Fluttershy, let me tell you about love and a partner. Now, a romantic partnership is like a sword and a sheath. The sheath protects the blade, keeps it from being unwieldy and hurting everypony around it, and keeps it from rusting. The word, on the other hoof, helps give the sheath a purpose and does its best to fight with the sheath. Some swords ponies know how to use both masterfully. Have you ever heard of Celestia's sword, Zenith?"

"No I can't say I have," Fluttershy said.

Rarity smiled, "It is truly a masterful sword, I have seen a replica of it in the Canterlot museum. I heard that it has a sheath that will collect her blood when she is wounded and heals her. You see, the sheath and sword in this case are how two perfect romantic partners work together. One supports the other, never taking something away. Now, who is your ideal partner?"

Fluttershy sat back for a moment and looked up at the ceiling, "Strong and fast, but has a little bit of a weak side that she only shows to those she really trusts. Is fiercely loyal not only to her friends, but her beliefs and ideals. Has to know the real me, wishing to let the real me out and make me believe that I am better than who I think I am. Has to be willing to stand in the rain with me, or do boring things just because she likes it and-"

"Dear," Rarity said, putting a hand onto Fluttershy's arm, "You just described Rainbow Dash."

Fluttershy blushed and looked away from Rarity. With a small sigh, she said, "Maybe we should talk about something else. Like maybe the war, and how it seems that Grand Ruler won't accept anypony's help."

"Yes, his little 'We're superior to everything, but we won't tell anypony because we are better than that' excuse." Rarity sighed.

Fluttershy then put her chest out, "''We're just better than you, deal with it'." she then pulled away, "Was that too mean?"

"No, that was perfect," Rarity giggled. "He seems to hate the idea that anypony outside of Equestria's borders would be useful in saving...them. Hmmmm?" Rarity put a hoof to her chin and the got off her chair. "If you can make the meeting today Fluttershy, tell the others I am dreadfully sorry."

"Wait, where are-" Fluttershy paused as she watched Rarity run out the door, "you going?"

* * *

Rarity stepped carefully through dark cave, her horn alight with its usual calm aura. With each step, she took the time to look around the rocky fields, to the stone walls, and then to the ground. Her eyes were on the look out for her target. Stepping quietly, she used her horn to identify gems and potential hiding places that might conceal her quarry. As she stepped further away from the cave opening, she stopped when a collection of spears appeared before her, "Halt pony, what are you-Ahhh!" screamed a small diamond dog with a red vest, "It's the loud screamy pony."

"That's lady Rarity to you, and I come in-" Rarity began but was interrupted by a shout from one of the diamond dogs.

"But, she is alone. Why should we fear her?" asked a taller dog, only to get hit by the one in a red vest.

"You never met her, you do not know what he is capable of when she is alone. She might start with the loud noises, or worse, have you drop a rocky thing on your head!" said the red vested dog, holding up his spear.

"So, we should kill her before she-"

A grey diamond dog held out a paw, "Wait, you smell that? Milk, coming from her."

"_Oh sure, remind me that I just started lactating," _ Rarity blushed slightly and covered her chest with her arms.

"And I hear two heartbeats coming from her," another dog muttered, "Rover, I think the loud one is pregnant."

Rover, the dog in the red vest, sniffed the air, "That explains her unusual scent."

"Four months pregnant to be precise," Rarity said.

Rover looked to the dogs, "Drop your weapons men, we have no desire to hurt pregnant mares."

"Why thank you, you can actually be quite noble when you want to be," Rarity smiled softly. "Now, I have business with your leader or queen or whatever it is you have."

"Why do you want to see our ruler?" growled Rover.

"I will tell, only your leader," Rarity said, holding out her hand, "Now take me to her."

A bigger dog growled, "And what if we don't."

Rarity smirked, "Then...I will whine about it."

"TAKE HER TO OUR MASTER YOU SONS OF BITCHES! TAKE HER NOW!" Rover yelled as he pushed the dogs away and then bowed to Rarity, "Come this way, Lady Rarity."

Rarity held out her hand to be taken by one of the Diamond Dogs and led down further into the cave. As she walked further and deeper into the cave tunnels, she looked and noticed the various diamond dogs working and digging at the various parts of the caves. Her blue eyes even noticed some pup running about and playing with each other. With a brisk walk she was led further down the long tunnel, letting her hear some of the dog families making deals for diamonds while others talk about their families or making plans for the future.

In a short time, she was led into a central chamber where a large dog sat, wearing a long blue dress and a crown on her head, "Oh Den mother, we brought you the lady, Rarity."

"Is this the same Rarity who you dub, she who must be wary?" asked the Den mother.

"Yes, den mother," Rover said, bowing.

Rarity spoke up, performing a curtsy before the large dog, "It is a pleasure to be in the presence of a beautiful queen."

"I am not the queen, only a den mother. The Queen is in a land far from here, den mothers only watch over specific packs," growled the Den mother. "You may call me, Den Mother Zirconia."

"Very well," Rarity said with a ood, "Den mother, Zirconia. I am, Rarity Belle of Equestria, bearer of Generosity and friend of Celestia."

"Bah, Diamond Dogs do not recognize generals or leaders like that. Only pack leaders and fighters," Zirconia said, waving a paw. "And I heard that you are one of Grand Ruler Celesto's generals."

"Believe me, I come not as a general, but as an ambassador. I come with a request, and a proposal," Rarity said.

"A, proposal? And what would that entail?" Zirconia asked, placing one paw onto her chin.

"A few years ago, you somehow managed to hold back my friends and Starfleet, and somehow, beat them. Yet, you were afraid of me and my platinum touch, I want to know why you were strong enough to handle the supposed superior and stronger Starfleet," Rarity asked.

Zirconia chuckled, "Simple, the diamond armor we had, it increased our strength ten fold. A single Diamond Dog has the power of ten Dogs with it on. Though the diamonds are hard to find, and the suits hard to make."

"If you were so strong, then why did you run from me and my stick?" Rarity asked.

Rover piped in, "It's because each Diamond Dog is afraid of you, loud one. Charlie is still suffering that headache from when you tricked him into dropping a spike pillar onto his head."

"Oh, I see," Rarity lightly chuckled.

"Speaking of that day, I see you do not have changing touch," Zirconia said.

Rarity nodded, "Yes, I was able to remove that ghastly object away. Apparently it needed me to learn not to be greedy, even though the events leading up to me getting that ring and me using it are just so...beneath me that I still to this day cannot fathom why I hunted for that ring in the first place."

"Enough of your reminiscing, what does the armor have to do with this meeting? Do you seek it for yourself?" Zirconia asked.

Rarity waved a hoof dismissively, "Nothing of the sort, actually, I was hoping you could make more for your soldiers, and aid us of United Equestria in our war."

"Diamond Dogs have no place in a pony war! We have no desire to fight battles alongside stupid ponies," Zirconia growled."

"This war concerns us all, this entire planet. When Dark Conquest is done butchering us, he will surely set his sights on you. We need to stand together," Rarity said.

Zirconia waved a paw, "Bah, your Grand Ruler wouldn't approve of this idea. He sees us as inferior. What would be an incentive for us to work and ally with ponies?"

"I'm glad you asked, you say that the diamond armor is rare and hard to make? "Rarity asked.

"Yes," Zirconia nodded, "We can, at most, outfit maybe ten of our soldiers at a time."

Using her magic to pull a diamond form a wall, Rarity grinned, "I recently have had some time working on armor, and I have some friends of mine who can be taught to work with diamonds and armor as well. If you work with us, I will help make new sets of diamond armor for you all."

"And all you ask for, is our help? Why does this sound like pony trick," Zirconia asked, her grey fur bristling.

Rarity waved a white hand, "No trick, and I expect nothing more than your help. I am only offering my services and those of Carousel Boutique Inc. to help you build armor. I'll even throw in some gems for you plus some armor free of charge."

"And that's all we have to do in this alliance, is help you fight Conquest? No tricks?" Zirconia asked, lowering her golden staff.

"No tricks," Rarity smiled as she offered a hand, "Do we have a deal?"

Zirconia smiled.

* * *

Morning broke through the wasteland of the dark pocket dimension that Dark Conquest made his home. Several of the soldiers stepped out into the courtyard and looked upon the large stage that sat in front of the main building. On the stage was Dark Conquest, wearing a long trenchcoat and hot pants. Tatooed on his bare chest was a black hand holding a white orb, what some assumed to be what his cutie mark was. A slow smile spread across his lips as he gazed across the field, "Well, ladies and gentlemen, I hope that you all enjoyed your month-long break, because we are now going back to the grind and launching an all out assault! That's right, we are going to attack Equestria in one of it's biggest production cities-"

* * *

"-Fillydelphia?" Applejack asked as she sat at the roundtable that took up the center position of the Golden Oaks Memorial Library. "What makes you think he's going to attack Filly?"

Bell laid out a map and looked at the circle of friends as they sat at the table, "Well, it's simple mathematics. Conquest has been attacking cities in a circle since the war began. Counting on the idea that Grand Ruler would never see the pattern and try to stop it."

"Well, he's right about that," Rainbow Dash said, putting her feet on the table and leaning against the table. "Grand Ruler thinks that the best strategy is a game of hopscotch, remember?"

"So I heard,"" Belle said, putting markers onto several points of the map. "This is why his Vanhoover strategy worked. Look, Horn Kong wasn't too far away from Neigh Orleans. Then Winnerpool, Whinnysota, Stalliongrad, and so on. It's quite a simple circle, one that can easily cut us off from supplies and allies."

"One that could've been easily stopped if Grand Ruler knew what he was doing, rather than wait for the monster of the week to come out," Applejack grumbled.

"Be as it may, by using this pattern, and the way he has been only attacking with small skirmishes lately. I can safely assume that his next attack will be in Fillydelphia with a 50% certainty." Belle said with a nod.

"What's the other fifty percent?" Pinkie asked, playing with one of the dots.

Belle sighed and looked down, "He might attack Las Pegasus instead. So if I'm right, then we have a chance to get a win for our side finally. If not...then I just sacrificed over one million people because of an educated guess." Looking back up at her friends, she pleaded, "I know we only known each other for four months now, but I hope I have done enough for you guys that you can trust me."

"Sure we trust ya," Applejack said with a wink. "You seem to know your stuff."

"Besides," Rainbow Dash chuckled, "I think Conquest is banking on all of us being idiots. He doesn't realize we have an awesomely smart unicorn on our side."

"Thank you," Belle smiled.

"So, what's the plan?" Applejack asked.

* * *

"The plan is," Conquest smiled as he walked in front of a map of Fillydelphia, "We begin with a boar assault that will open up the city. After a few minutes of the boars attacking, Minotaurs, Earth Ponies, and Unicornicopians, you attack from the ground and squeeze in from two separate sides." Conquest then turned to the crowd, "Now, I think you know what I want. I want raping, I want pillaging, I want to see the flames of the ruined city kissing the sky baby! I want to see bodies littering the ground and I want to see children screaming before they are decapitated! And as for Starfleet-"

* * *

"What about them?" Rainbow Dash asked as she ate a muffin that Pinkie had passed out.

"Well, we know Conquest is gunning for them now," Applejack said. "AH think it was obvious when he said he was attacking Detrot just to kill one of them. We can't let him win and can't let them fight"

"But, what can we do?" Fluttershy asked, speaking up.

"Oh, maybe we could tell them that the fight is in Las Pegasus in case Belle is wrong," Pinkie said, waving her hand.

"And if I am right, we play into Conquest's hands. We might as well just give him Starfleet in a package," Belle said, causing Pinkie to sink back in her chair. "And what's more, if I'm right...then nothing is stopping them from coming to the city and distracting us."

"So, we got to convince them somehow, that the fight is somewhere else while fighting a huge fight in the middle of the city where they are bound to notice, great," Dash rolled her eyes.

Applejack frowned, "It's tougher than it sounds."

"Yeah, because it sounds so easy right now," snarked Rainbow Dash.

"Trust me sugarcube, Ah have an idea that can keep Starfleet busy," Applejack winked. "What Ah worried about is the rest of the plan. Conquest is gonna have a few generals and surprises up his sleeve-"

* * *

"Plenty of surprises in store for our Starfleet friends, but now I suggest you suit up and prepare yourselves, we attack in-"

* * *

"Two days," Belle said. "That's my estimate when the attack happens, if not sooner."

"How can you be so sure?" Rainbow Dash asked.

At this, Belle shook her head," I...I'm not. These calculations are pure conjecture at this point. All I can do right now is guess that sometime between now and the rest of the week, Conquest will make another move and attack Fillydelphia. I know there are a lot of ways that this could go wrong, but please," she then lowered her head, I am asking you to-"

"If you're asking us to trust ya, we do," Applejack said. "If there is so much as even a one percent chance that we can stop Conquest from taking one city or save a million ponies, we got to take it."

"Yeah, besides, if you're wrong, then we lost another town," Pinkie said. Then she added, "That just means you know what thingies and problems to fix next time right?"

Belle let out a small chuckle, "Yeah, I guess you are kind of right."

"Well, now we got a plan, and a goal, let's go home and meet up in Filly in two days and kick some butt!" Dash said, flying out.

As Belle watched the girls walked out of the library with a faint smile on her face. After they had gone, the grey unicorn walked to a back room. Opening it, she walked into the darkened room and turned on the light. With a sigh, she looked at the charts and graphs that laid out before her with a soft sigh. Her eyes trailed over the countless of red marks, crossed out circles, and crumbled up pieces of paper that littered the ground before her. Walking to a little chair that sat in front of the computer, she began to type on it, "Please... let me be right. I just want to be useful to them."

* * *

**Two Days Later**

"ARGH! I can't believe him!," shouted Krysta as she flew into Lightning's room.

"Krysta, what is it?" Lightning asked, looking down at a photo of Starla and putting it away.

With a swish of her hair, Kryta growled, "Can you believe Grand Ruler? I told him about what happened on Luminoth and all I got for it was a 'We'll look into it.' Seriously. "

"Well, he is awfully busy," Lightning said, "This war is taking up much of our time and we can't-"

"Be everywhere, I know!" Krysta sighed as she sat with Lighting, "But you would think that he could take a few seconds to see if I have a home left. If that demon really did take away my people or if there are some survivors like my...husband."

"It will be ok, he-"

"I don't even remember when we go married you know? It all happened so fast that i can bearly tell you what had happened or how we met, but boom one day we got married," Krysta whimpered as she felt a finger rub along her back, sighing, "I know I had become distant, and maybe even changed a little, but I thought...I thought..."

Lightning looked down at Krysta, curious, "You thought what?"

"That I was still important. That I was still valued to you guys and I had a place on the team. That maybe you guys would care, that I wasn't just some little side-kick who got kidnapped or tuned into a hostage. I thought maybe Starla...where's Starla? Krysta said, looking up at Lightning, her blue eyes looking with curiosity.

"Um, she's on a distant planet. Safe from the war," Lighting said, looking away from Krysta.

Krysta flew up into his face, "You are a really horrible liar, you know. Gee," she said, landing on his lap, "I thought, in spite of Grand Ruler telling you how much friendship sucks, that I was the only friend you wouldn't lie to. But I was wrong."

"N-no, Krysta, you are my friend, it's just that," Lightning paused and then sighed looking down. "A few months ago, before the war had started, I was coming home to see Starla. It was two days before our wedding anniversary and I wanted to get her something special. A telescope, so she could look at the stars again."

"She always did tell the nicest stories when she could look at the stars," Krysta said with a smile.

"Yeah, and she hasn't been looking at the stars as much lately, too busy to enjoy what she loves most," Lightning sighed, "I had thought the telescope would be a great gift for her, to show her that I love her and still think about her. That was when I saw her armor, torn and all around the floor. Scared, I ran up the stairs to see if she was there."

Krysta gasped, "OH, my...was she kidnapped?"

Growling, Lightning slammed his fists on the bed, "No, worse! I saw Dark Conquest on top of her, ramming his fingers into her and bragging about what he was going to do to her. Seeing what was happening, I morphed into my suit and charged at him, but he...he...stopped me."

"No, Starla," Krysta shook her head in fear.

Lightning began to tear up, "I couldn't stop him, I couldn't stop him from raping my wife. I just laid there in pain as he raped my lover right in front of me. And he was laughing about it, like he had won some sort of prize. When I had time to get up and fight, he had kidnapped her."

"And you haven't told your team why?" Krysta shouted.

"I can't!" Lighting said, turning away from Krysta, he heart feeling heavier. "I can't face them and tell them that I let Starla get raped in front of me, that I wasn't strong enough to save her. They need me, they need to believe in me."

"They can also help you get through this, maybe even comfort you," Krysta said rubbing his hand.

"You are starting to sound like an Equestrian," Lightning said, turning away. "Don't you realize, friendship in this case fails. There's nothing to be done. If they can't believe in me and believe that I can protect them, then what good am I?" Lightning shouted.

"A friend," sighed Krysta. Turning away she added, "I am not going to tell them, but only because you should be the one to say it, even if your stubborn pride says not to."

""Starfleet has to be strong, because we are the strongest, it is a fact," Lightning said.

Krysta flew to a nearby window and placed a hand onto it, "I wonder if that is true."

Inside the castle throne room, Celestia looked at the letter in her hand and smile softly. Looking up from the letter, her magenta eyes locked onto Grand Ruler as he strode in, his red cape billowing behind him. Smiling a little, she got up from the throne and walked to the tri-horn stallion, "Oh, Celesto, sweetie. I have a proposal."

"What is it, my queen?" Grand Ruler asked, glad to see his wife so chipper.

"Well, it seems to me that, my Equestrians are starting to forget that they are inferior to your Starfleet ponies," Celestia said, a frown creasing her muzzle.

Grand Ruler scoffed, waving a hand in disbelief, "How can that be, my dear. Surely they know the facts and realize just just inferior they are to us. My Unicornicopians have my magic in them and superior training that makes them faster, stronger, and smarter than the Equestrians, making us better. They should just enjoy the fact they are under our thumb and being helped."

"Yes but," Celestia looked away, a tear rolling down her cheek., "My husband, think about it. With our recent string of losses and the death of one of our Starfleet soldiers, the ponies are losing faith in your superiority."

"They are?" asked Grand Ruler.

Celestia nodded, "Yes, why, if this keeps up, they might start thinking that sufficient training will allow them to match or even surpass your Unicornicopians. They might start wanting to change things and improve their lot."

"The fools, they should know better," Grand Ruler said. "They can't change things, and those who try are doomed to failure."

"I know, and that's why I suggest a demonstration," Celestia said with a smile, "In the Spectrum Arena, you can have an exposition bout."

"A what?" Grand Ruler asked.

"An exposition bout, you know," Celestia then showed some images, "Your Starfleet ponies vs. my Element Bearers. They have a playful rumble, your team wins and gets stronger, and the Equestrians learn their place."

"Hmmm, I like it," Grand Ruler chuckled, "They'll have a chance to see the facts laid out before them."

"Yes sweetie, and it will be a confidence builder for your team as well," Celesti said, winking at her husband.

"Oh honey, you are a genius,"Grand Ruler said, kissing Celestia on the cheek. The he ran off, exiting through the door.

For a few moments, Celestia waved goodbye, and then immediately began to wipe her cheek down with a warm cloth, "My, that was a lot of horse-dung that you had to spew."

Celestia turned to Luna as she appeared from the shadows, "It was so the plan could work. I had to bite my tongue the entire time!"

Luna levitated the paper to herself, 'Hmm? A plan you say?"

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_A friend of ours has a plan to save Fillydelphia, but we need our help to pull it off. You need to distract Grand Ruler and Starfleet. _

_Signed, Applejack._

"Clever girl," Luna said, incinerating the letter with her magic. " And that is why you had to lie to your husband."

"Yes, " Celestia smiled, "Granted, it was easy. His ego is so huge that I could've told him that he should have Starfleet appear naked in order to show superiority and he would've believed it."

Luna giggled, "Yes, and that would be a sight to see wouldn't it?"

Putting a hand to the window, Celestia let out a small sigh, "I never intended this for them, you know. For them to become warriors."

"I don't think they were expecting their lives to take this turn either sister," Luna said.

"I-I wanted them to have normal lives, not being forced into wars like this. I wanted them to live their lives the best they could," Celestia frowned. "It's why I never gave Rainbow Dash a Wonderbolt title on a silver platter or Applejack a large enough grant to never have to work another day in her life."

"I doubt they would've taken the rewards, even if you gave them," Luna said with a shake of her head.

Celestia lowered her head and close her eyes, a little tear rolling down her cheek, "The only one who was to be granted a title of any sort, was Twilight. And I only had her become a princess, because I thought giving your savior a title like archmage was just too small for her. She needed to be a hero of the ponies,to remind them all that you didn't need to be a soldier to be a hero. And now look at them, going off to battle in another war against some sort of big bad."

"Sister," Luna said, rubbing her sisters back softly, "The choice for them to be normal ponies is no longer theirs to make. They lost it the moment they put on those necklaces, no, they lost it the moment they entered that forest to help Twilight save me. They are now something more, they are heroes"

Sighing, Celestia walked away from the window, "'Twilight will lead them, and they will support her', I do believe I said. But, only in times of great need, when the danger needed them to stand against the darkness, not because of some monster du jour."

"'The fires of battle forges something new in our hearts, it foges out the light of heroism and friendship'," Luna said.

"I know the quote, Luna, I wrote it the day after we beat Discord," Celestia said, looking over her shoulder at Luna.

The alicorn nodded," And it is no less true with them. There will always be a spark in us all to drive us to help others and bring the light to the world. That light burns in them, even now. Call it destiny, call it fate, but I know there is a difference between knowing what you are meant to be, and claiming it. Those five mares, would be fighting to protect Equestria without armor, training, or whatever it is that Starfleet rams down their throats. They do it because they are heroes, and with luck it will be that light that will inspire them to victory."

"Why Luna, how utterly philosophical," Celestia said.

Luna giggled, "Well, after hearing so many of your speeches, I think I would pick up a few lessons."

"You are welcome," Celestia said, walking to the nursery and picking up Castor, "I hope that is not all you learned from me."

Luna looked down at the girl, "You forgot Leilani."

The three year old did not seem to notice being forgotten by her mother and chose to continue to play, "Leilani? Oh yes, could you go and pick her up, I need to play with my son."

"Hey sun butt," Discord said, kissing celestia on the cheek. Then looking down at the young boy, who began to squeal in delight at his presence, he ruffled the boy's head and kissed him on the forehead, "And hello to you too."

"Dissy!" Castor said.

Luna frowned, "You risk so much Discord, throwing away your Goldwin disguise in front of the children."

"They won't squeal, I trust them," Discord smiled as the winked at Lielani, who continued to play with blocks. "I just came to tell you Lulu, that...I might have a surprise for you tonight. Now if you excuse me," he then turned back into Goldwin, "I have to take care of young Castor with dear Tia."

* * *

**Three Hours Later, In The Spectrum Arena**

Buddy sighed as he looked at his trembling hand, "It's just an exhibition match, just an exhibition match."

"Hey, Buddy, are you ok?" Artie asked, sitting with his friend as they sat in the locker room.

Buddy shook his head, "N-no, I'm not. I'm terrified. I know it's an exhibition match, and I know we are just doing this for fun, but I keep thinking back to that day, when we lost Myte."

"I know, and it hurts me too," Artie sighed. "I want to say this will pass, and we should keep fighting, but I think that's harder for some of us to do."

"I know we say, 'we're ready to die for the cause.' But the truth is," Buddy sighed, "Saying that and actually believing in that are two different things. I ave Darla to think about, you know. I...I don't' want this anymore, I don't want to be the fastest or the strongest, I want to just live my life with my cousin and grow flowers."

Artie sighed, "Can't say I feel the same. I just want...to keep fighting and protecting. I don't know what it is I fight for right now, but I want to prove myself that I am more than just the son of a rich family. I want to feel-"

"Heroic?" Buddy asked, a soft smile crossing his crimson muzzle. "I would love that, but, I don't think I have it in me. Look, I know this team hasn't been what you call...friends. But, do you think you would be mad if I quit tomorrow?"

Artie said nothing, but shook his head and gave the stallion a hug. Lightning watchd this from a distance, and frowned, and placed his forehead against the wall. Raising his fist, he slammed it hard and let out a small grunt that was mixed with rage and regret. Letting out a frustrated breath through clenched teeth, he turned away from the wall and walked to the two ponies, "All right, is everypony ready?"

"Y-yeah," Buddy said nervously.

Artie looked up, "Where is Rhymey?"

"Trying to solve a question in my life

Where is my wife," Rhymey said stepping out into the locker room.

"She'll be there, she's probably waiting in the stand, now come on Starfleet. Let's go!", Lightning said, running ahead of the group. After a quick run into the stadium and into the main ring, they found the place to be empty.

Artie began to look around, scratching his head. After stepping onto the mat for a few moment,s he saw a piece of paper lying on the floor. Reaching down, he picked up and read it, and then began to laugh, "Hahah, brilliant girls."

_Dear superior ponies of Starfleet,_

_We figure that you wouldn't want to mess with us weaker and inferior Equestrians._

_So we decided to leave you stuck in here while we dance with Conquest._

_Don't worry, we'll take care of those meanies for you._

_And you can be safe._

_Signed,_

_AJ, RD,RB,FS, PP_

_P.S. The doors are locked right now. Belle guesses it will take you about two hours to break out and find the fight._

"What, this is ridiculous! We have got to get out of here and join them!" Lightning said, running out.

"And what? We've been pretty useless so far," Buddy said with a sigh, lightly kicking the ground.

Lightning growled, the words of his mentor flashing through his head.

_Remember, no matter what, Starfleet is always the strongest. We have the best training, and so, no one else can ever match us._

"No, we have to go. We are the superior fighters, not them! We need to protect them because we-"

"Have lost every battle we've been in! And we lost Myte!" Buddy argued, tears falling from his cheeks. "We're not invincible Lightning! We're just a bunch of idiots trying to play hero."

"Buddy, if you wish to stay here, then we won't say anything about this," Artie said, walking to the doors.

"Like heck we are, staying behind is a cowardly thing to do," Lightning said.

"Because he's scared," Artie said, putting his hand out the door. "Now, I am going to get out of here for one reason only. And it's not because I am superior."

"Then may I ask Artie

Why are you going into a sortie?" Rhymey asked.

"Because, there are innocent ponies who need my help and the bearers might need back up," Artie said, his eyes narrowed in determination.

* * *

In the center of the city, Applejack calmly ate an apple as the sun shone overhead. Sighing deeply, she leaned her back against the friendship bell and looked up at the sky. Her green eyes scanned the area, trying to get a glimpse of blue or yellow, "Do you think she was wrong?" Rarity's golem asked.

Applejack shook her head, "No, I trust in her."

"Blind faith is rarely a sure thing," the golem said.

"It's more than that," Applejack said. "Sometimes, you just gotta put your trust onto somepony's shoulders. You just gotta trust your-"

"They're coming!" Rainbow Dash shouted, Fluttershy flying behind her.

Pinkie Pie popped out from inside the bell, "And from what we just saw, about six hundred strong!"

"Buck, sounds like he is going all out for hei one, all right girls, get ready for the boars!" Applejack frowned.

Rarity smiled, "Actually, Rarity had that covered. As a matter of fact, the plan should be going off...now!"

Outside of the city, the boars let out howls of war. Pawing at the ground, they began to get ready to charge into the city. With a mighty grunt the pigs began to charge and run, only to trip and fall thanks to the placement of holes all across the battlefield.

"Alright you sons and daughters of bitches! We stand here today on the precipice of our finest hour," said Rover from riding on top of a warg. "We are to give the boars no quarter as we fight them, we are to strike hard and fast to aid our new pony allies! We will strike hard and decimate their forces! Now," pointing a diamond-tipped sword toward the fallen boars, the little dog in the red vest called out, "Cry havoc and let loose the dogs of war!"

_Back At The City Proper_

"Rarity did what?" Rainbow Dash yelled.

Golem Rarity smiled, "Made an alliance with the Diamond Dogs and had them dig holes around the city. Boars may be invincible when they are charging head long into battle. But it's hard to get momentum when there's a holes beneath your feet."

"How clever," Fluttershy said with a smile.

"Nice one Rarity!" Pinkie cheered.

Applejack steeped in front of the girls and looked out into the horizon, "That still leaves with several hundred more soldier for us to fight and to make sure they don't destroy this city. So, listen up!"

All at once, the four mares stood at attention and got themselves ready. Rarity drew her bow, Rainbow Dash crouched in a fighting stance, Pinkie Pie bounced happily, while Fluttershy gulped and nodded. Applejack looked at the four before her and pointed at Rainbow Dash, "RD! I want you to fly up there and start taking down fliers, if it's in the sky, Ah don't want it in the air no more. Rarity, you're our eyes on the ground, Conquest taught his boys to surround us when we're fighting, we need to take that away. You start sniping what you can."

Rarity nodded as Rainbow Dash picked up Rarity and flew her to a rooftop. Applejack then looked to Fluttershy, "Flutters, we won't be able to save every pony, and some of them will get hurt. Ah need you to get the doctors together and set up someplace for them to go and get treated." with a nod, Fluttershy ran off, leaving Pinkie Pie bouncing up and down, "Pinks...it's party time!"

"Yippee!" Pinkie squealed as she stood with Applejack., a grin forming on her face as she began to watch the army start to march towards them. The hairs on the back of her neck began to perk up as her Pinkie sense started to warn her of the flyers that were already starting their assaults, only to be stopped by Rainbow and Rarity. Looking over to her left at Applejack, she watched as the farmer tipped her hat over her emerald eyes. A giggle escaped her lips as Pinkie put up a giant rubber band behind her. Ushing her back against it, the pink mare used the rubber band to launcher herself through the air and into the horde of soldiers with a loud "WHEEEEE!" as she flew, Pinkie brought out two giant hammers and spun in a circle, knocking all of the fighters out with the mallets as she spun and flew.

Applejack watched the scene in utter amazement and shook her head in disbelief. Looking back up, she saw some of the soldiers that began to near her, one of them being a large minotaur. With a small smirk crossing her lips, Applejack walked slowly to the large minotaur, determination matching every stride she took. The minotaur let out a snort as he strode towards Applejack with an air of self-confidence. Reaching back his fist he slammed it towards the farmer and in an instant...

Applejack caught the fist with her bare hand. She didn't even look her opponent in the eyes as she held the hand firmly in her grip, her head lowered so he hat casted a shadow over her eyes. Struggling, the minotaur let out a series of grunts as he tried to move his fist out of Applejack's steel-like grip but it did not move. Flashing a toothy grin, the farmer pulled the minotaur in close to her and uppercutted him hard in the jaw, sending him crashing into the ground, felling him with one hit.

Standing in front of her fallen opponent, Applejack looked to the rest of the soldiers while she dusted her knuckles off from the hit. She flashed them a look that dared them to take a step and fight her next.

Three earth ponies took the offer and ran at her. The first threw a cross at her, only to have it blocked by Applejack. Delivering a hard right into the stallion's face, Applejack then backhanded a mare that had come up behind her to strike. Then she drove a side-kick into the stomach of one,,Applejack began to stride slowly into the waiting army, not breaking her walk as a few of them charged at her with weapons drawn. Moving quickly, Applejack dodged and struck out at the opponents that came at her, breaking both weapons and limbs along the way.

A unicorn mare used telekinesis to grab Applejack's neck and began to slowly strangle her. Before the mare could snap her neck, an arrow shot from a top of a building and stuck the mare in the chest, breaking the used the opening to punch the mare hard in the chest twice and backhand her across the nose. Turning around to try and hit the minotaur behind her, the bull grabbed her arm and pulled it back. After slamming the back of his fist against Applejack's side, he grabbed her by the head and slammed her against the brick wall. Slowly, he dragged her head along the wall until he reached the end, when he slammed her face hard into the street.

Struggling to recover from the hits she took, Applejack began to get up, As she got up, she moved to the side to get out of the way of a low roundhouse kick from a unicorn. Once she was on her feet, she managed to block a jab from an earth pony, but was open for two other ponies to punch her hard in the gut. Doubled over in pain, she then received an uppercut to her chin.

Recovering quickly from the blow, she grabbed the spear from one of the ponies and pulled him in close for an uppercut. Then she side-kicked a pony on her right and followed it up with a roundhouse kick to another. Panting, blood and sweat trickling down the side of her face, she looked up in time to watch as a minotaur cow swung a giant mace into her, hitting her hard in the chest and slamming her through a wall.

After a few minutes, Applejack slowly got back to her feet, wincing in pain from the bruises that she had received. Through pained breath, she muttered a silent thank you to Rarity for making the armor so tough. Deep down, she knew her pain and injuries could've been much worse. Looking back at the cow, Applejack braced herself for the next attack, catching the mace in her bare hands. Then she pulled it out of the cow's grip and used it to bludgeon the minotaur into unconsciousness. Looking to a small group of soldiers charging at her, she threw the mace at them, taking them out.

Then, from the heavens, two unicornicopians flew at Applejack with their arms outstretched. This gave Applejack an opportunity to grab their fists and pull them to her and uppercut them both out. However, she was then open for a body slam by the minotaur behind them. As she struggled to get her breath back, the bull punched her hard in the gut twice and slammed his foot into her leg. As she screamed in pain, the bull grabbed Applejack's head and slammed it into the ground again and again, before kicking her into a lightpole.

Getting up, she winced at the pain her in stomach and leg. Then she felt a breeze across her head. Rubbing her head, she gasped at the loss of her hat. Looking at the bull, she braced herself for the charge. As he neared her, she grabbed the bull by the horns and then got onto his back. Firecously, he bucked and tried to get her off his back. However, her years in the rodeo made her more than a challenge for even the toughest bull. With a growl she slammed her fists into the bull's back hard, striking him until he finally fell.

As sh landed onto solid ground, she watched as some more soldiers came at her. A griffon slashed at her chest in an 'X' formation, drawing blood. Pushing through her pain, she uppercutted the griffon in the beak. Then roundhouse kicked an earth pony mare three times, and then back kicking the griffon behind her and then driving an elbow into the skull of one final pony.

Looking down, she saw her hat laying on the ground and slowly picked it up. After dusting it off, she turned to look at the rest of the soldiers. Putting her hat back on and straightening it, she said, "Yee-Buckin'-HAW!" She then charged into the fray.

* * *

Pinkie Pie looked up at the circle of soldiers that she had landed in and winked at them, still standing on the bodies of their allies and her hammers broken. Two griffons charged at her, slashing and slice at her. Nimbly, the pink pony began to walk back from the slash, dodging them with ease. When both came at her with a horizontal slash, she jumped in between the blade, twisting mid-air to slip in between the blades. Landing behind the griffons, she waved hello at them.

This enraged the two griffons and they turned to slash at Pinkie once one, only to look down in shock as their swords were fused together thanks to a group of magnets on opposite sides of the swords. Before they had a chance to react, they were knocked out by a super ball being thrown at their heads. After ricocheting off the wall, the ball quickly came back to Pinkie's out stretched hand. With a smile of confidence, she put her rubber ball back into her many pockets.

Her confidence was short lived, as an earth pony slashed at her back with a sword. Before she could recover, another earth pony backhanded her in the face, and roundhouse kicked her into a wall. With a grunt, Pinkie pulled away from the wall and rubbed her aching shoulder. Her ears twitching, her eyes opened wide with a gasp as she ducked under a pole from a minotaur. The minotaur swiped at Pinkie twice, forcing her to dodge the attack and rolled under his legs.

Turning around the minotaur tried to run, only to trip over his tied shoelaces. Instead of laughing at the joke, Pinkie quickly reacted to a few punches and kicks thrown by a group of earth ponies that began to swarm at her. Quick though she was, it was hard to catch up with the attacks and was soon hit in the gut and uppercutted in the chin.

Backing away from the hit, Pinkie rubbed her chin and smiled wide once more. Then she took off, leading the group behind her. As she ran she began to count to herself until she reached the number ten. Then, reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small ball and threw it at the group of charging ponies and one minotaur.

The group watched her throw the ball and immediately stopped when the ball landed in front of them, "Hey," said an earth pony mare as she picked up the ball. "It's a bomb, but look at it. The way the sun reflects on the colors and the way it sparkles?"

"I think I saw that thing before, in my dream," said a stallion wistfully.

A unicorn sighed, "It's like looking back on our Equestria of old and seeing it as it once was."

"Didn't you say it was a bomb?" asked the minotaur as they heard Pinkie eclaim.

"BOOM!" Smiled Pinkie as she watched the group of ten eclipsed by the bright light of the explosion. With a giggle, she laughed at the sight of the group being splattered against the wall. Splatter by extra sticky batter. "Pinkie Pie specialty, the world's most interesting bomb. Assisted by Maude, Dad, and Kake."

As she turned around, she was confronted by a griffon, who roared at her. Waving her hand to dismiss the bad breath, she took out a gumball and put it to the griffon's mouth and forced him to chew it. After a few moments, he blew a large bubble that encompassed his body and trapped him inside.

Waving bye to him, she ran away from the trapped opponent, running along walls of alley ways and across chain link fences until she caught the sight of a few unicornicopians ready to attack some civilians. Looking to her side, she saw that she was next to a music store. Smirking, she ran into the store and began to work.

Within seconds, she came out of the store carrying a cannon. With a yell, she caught the attention of the attacking unicornicopians. When they turned around, they raised an eyebrow at Pinkie and her mysterious cannon. Smiling like a maniac, she fired it and a small ball came out. The ball then hovered in the air for a brief moment, before flashing colors while music began to play. Once the music started to play, the group found themselves forced to dance to the music, pulling off strange and unusual dance moves. So enthralled in their dancing, they did not notice Pinkie Pie walking up to them armed with a baseball bat, labeled 'Pinkie's Little Nutcracker'. She then turned to look at the civilians, "You males over there might want to turn your heads."

If any of the male unicornicopian combatants had plans to have kids, they were forever crushed that day.

Turning away from her beaten opponents she hopped to the civilians, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, they were going to-"

"Shh, it's going to be ok," Pinkie said, helping the stallion up. Then she pointed away from the fight and into the distance, "My friend has a safe zone set up that away, you can wait there."

"Thanks," the stallion nodded and then he looked down the alley as some unicorns and griffons cracked down the alley. "But what about-"

"Oh, don't worry, they should meet up with my band right about-"

"Your band?" asked the stallion, looking for any other ponies with Pinkie. Then he watched as the enemies ran into the rubber band that was placed in the alley and were launched backwards into the sky.

"My rubber band," Pinkie giggled and then patted him on the back. "Now go!" After the stallion and his family ran away from the fight, Pinkie looked and saw another group of soldiers coming her way. Pulling out a bazooka, labeled 'Piezooka mk II', Pinkie crouched and aimed her weapon, "Ok boys...party time!" with a maniacal laughter, she began to fire round after round of super sticky pies at the soldiers, sticking them to the ground.

* * *

When Fluttershy got to a nearby hospital she saw it was in chaos. Nurses and doctors all began to run around panicking and screaming. Raising a hand, she tried her best to get their attention, but was drowned out by the loud noise. Sighing she tried again, but was still ignored. Looking to the side, she found an alarm and pulled it, catching the attention of every pony in the room. Blushing and squeaking, she pulled back temporarily, "Um, excuse me, I am so sorry about this, but now that I have your attention. I need you help. Conquest has come and-"

"We know," Doctor Heartbreak said, looking at Fluttershy. "And that is why we are trying our best to get everything here under control. We need to get something out there to help the civilians."

A nurse nodded, 'Yes, and we have to be quick. It's been no secret that Dark Conquest has little qualms about having his men attack hospitals or kill doctors. I have actually seen him rip one of their heads off just when he was saving a small colt from a leg wound."

Fluttershy nodded, and then raised her hand to speak, but was interrupted by another call, "If we don't get out of here soon, we're going to die. And then we won't be able to help the ponies."

"I know," Fluttershy said, nodding softly, "We're all scared. Dark Conquest's men are some of the fiercest opponents that anpony has faced. And that's why I need your help.'

"Our help?" asked Doctor Heartbreak, "Why? How?"

"I need to use this hospital and a few others as safe zones for the civilians that me and my friends save," Fluttershy said. "There are going to be several ponies hurt and we need all of the help we can get."

"But if we stay here, then the soldiers will come and kill us!" shouted a nurse.

"I don't want to die" shouted another.

"But some of us still have patients here we need to help," said another doctor by the name of Maxojir.

"I have a mare in labor up there," said a nurse.

"It'll be ok, I promise," Fluttershy said, much to the confusion of the medical staff. "I will protect you and everypony here." while a small swallow she whispered, "I hope."

"And how are you going to do that?" asked a nurse. "It isn't a secret that you are the weakest of your friends, and a total wimp."

"I know...I am weak, and helpless. But," with a soft look in her blue eyes, Fluttershy pleaded, ""if you trust me, I will protect all of you here and keep you alive. Please trust me."

Doctor Heartbreak looked to his team and stepped forward, "Whatever you need, Fluttershy."

* * *

Rarity's Golem stood on top of the building, watching the various fights closely, her eyes watching almost every movement the enemy made. When her eyes saw two changelings sneaking up behind Applejack, she fired a shot to take them out in one blow. When her eyes saw a minotaur, her arrow did not miss. There was something about a hiss of an arrow being released from the bow and the sound it made that struck it target. She smiled when she fired again, trying her best to not land a kill shot.

Although, it was hard to so,there were some of her shots that landed in a vital spot of certain opponents. She sighed sadly, knowing that she ay have taken out someone's brother or sister. When she looked at a pegasus in flight, her mind began to wander as she fired, "_I am just a golem, not real. I am just a golm, not real," _Rarity's golem whispered, her usual mantra flowing through her mind. "And yet, why is it that i still gt these feelings? Why do I care about if I kill or not. I am not real, am I? It doesn't help that Pinkie treats me like I am alive." As she said this she remembered a battle not too long ago.

"_Hungry?" Applejack asked the golem as she handed over an apple._

"_Oh, look, your leg," Fluttershy said, fixing the leg of the golem._

"Why do they treat me as though I am-AHH!" Golem Rarity screamed as griffon slashed her back. Spinning around, she blocked the griffon's claws and beat him back with a bow. After defeating him, she turned back to the city, "Shoot now, ask questions about life later."

Looking at a small dot, she fired her arrow and took down a pegasus with one shot. There was a coy smile on her lips as she prepared another arrow,.

* * *

Fluttershy ran out of the hospital, looking for another pony to help when she was a minotaur lying in a pool of blood. LEtting out a gasp, she flew over and landed by his side, "OH my, what a large laceration. Don't worry, I have plenty of-"

"Why are you helping me?" Tee minotaur asked as Fluttershy began to look through the medical ba that she was carrying. "I am an enemy combatant."

Fluttershy sighed as she began to sew a suture onto the Bovine's side, "I am a medic. And we medics don't see sides."

"But I-" the bovine groaned as he felt a shot of pain go through him.

"No buts, I don't care if you are an enemy, I am going to do all I can to help you," Fluttershy said, finishing the suture. Then she took out a need and plunged it into the minotaur's arm, knocking him out, "But that doesn't mean I'm stupid."

Nodding at her job, she flew back to the hospital, watching all of the ponies run about, "We don't have enough doctors here. If anypony starts to get hurt, we might not-"

"Let me!" Fluttershy said, walking up, much to the shock of the doctors. "LEt me help, put some scrubs on me and let me help you."

One nurse pony looked at her confused, "But, you just take care of animals."

Fluttershy nodded, "But I have also taken the time to look up pony anatomy,, just in case my friends were ever hurt. I know a lot and have helped with many cases before. Spo let me have a chance."

"Well, little miss nightingale," said a stallion with light brown hair, "Lets see what you got, and maybe you can actually sign a nice song for us."

"You sure that's a good idea, Dr. Coccyx," as a nurse.

"No, but it is either that, or we all die. And I don't know about you, but I have made too many enemies in hell to want to got there," Dr. Coccyx said.

* * *

Rainbow Dash let out a grunt of pain as she was kicked into the wall of a building. Before she could recover, the griffon that she had been fighting in the sky delivered a volley of punches into her chest and stomach, then she slashed at Rainbow's face. Recovering, Rainbow blocked the neck slash with a forearm and then delivered a flurry of punches into the griffon and then back fisted the griffon, knocking it out. With a grunt, she pushed herself away from the building and hovered for a few minutes.

Her eyes catching the sight of five more fliers coming at her, Rainbow began to fly headlong into them. Her charge was quickly stopped by a pegasus that came from below, uppercutting her hard in the jaw. Disoriented for but a second, Rainbow Dash readies a cross, that was grabbed by a griffon, who dug his claws into Rainbow Dash's arm, drawing blood. The griffon then happily drove his knee into Rainbow's stomach, sending her flying back into another griffon, who slashed across Dash's back, leaving deep red gashes.

Grabbing her by her mane, the griffon reached back with the intention to cut Dash's neck, however, an arrow through the wings ended his plans. The other griffon was taken down by another volley of arrows. As she caught her breath, Rainbow Dash looked down at Rarity and gave her a thumbs up. Looking back at the incoming opponents, she barely had time to react to a driving fist into her gut. However, she was able to come back with a hard uppercut into the pegasus's jaw. With his chest open, she rapidly struck his chest with multiple punches.

Without turning around she blocked a cross from a griffon and hit him in the beak with her left cross. Then she round housed him in the head and body three times. Then she back-kicked another behind her. Turning to face another one flying at her, she drow her elbows into the pegasus's skull, lifting her up so she could deliver a flying triple sidekick into the face of the female pegasus that was flying behind him.

As the opponent fell from the sky, Rainbow Dash panted, sweat and blood running down her face and arms. Looking to the horizon, she spotted more flyers approaching. With a tired sigh, she flew away from the group, leading them away, "Rainbow, how's it going on up there?"

"Bad, AJ," Rainbow Dash panted as she flew, watching as the soldiers flew after her. "These guys were ready for me this time. I can't get them into small groups so I can kick ass."

"I know the feeling, these losers are piling on the strong boys and are matching me in strength," Applejack grunted. "Ah bet these guys are here just in case we tried to protect Starfleet like we have been doing."

"Great, so as far as Conquest is concerned, we're just a distraction? Buck! I hate being the second banana," Rainbow Dash said.

Rarity, on the other line nodded, firing a show from her bow behind her and then another at another pony about to attack Applejack, "Well, is that different from how Starfleet treats us?"

"Yeah, still annoying. And right now I wish I had less of these guys to worry about," Rainbow Dash groans, and then looked at a distant window in the center of a building. "Oh, I just got a great idea!"

"What is it?" Applejack asked, a grunt coming from the line as she punched an earth pony.

Rainbow Dash smiled as she extended her fore legs out, "Well, you see, I've been reading this book on speedsters from the library that I found and in it, there is a subject on vibrations. See, all object vibrate at different speeds, and if you speed up your own molecules fast enough...you should be able to phase right through an object."

Pinkie Pie let out a gasp, "That sounds so cool."

"Rainbow, Rarity designed that suit to be resilient to your speeds and to attacks, but even it has limits. If you mess up this trick you will have large pieces of glass in your body," Rarity's golem said, a worried tone in her voice as she spoke.

"Well then," Rainbow Dash said, turning off the comm, "Better not mess up then!:" Taking one last look at the incoming window of the skyscraper, the cyan mare closed her eyes and began to breathe slowly. For a moment, she ignored everything around her and just focused on her breathing. As she breathed, she felt a familiar feeling pass through her mane and feathery wings.

It was the air, a cool and soft breeze that always flowed by when she flew. Being a pegasus, she always had a natural affinity for the air and the currents of the sky. She could feel the slight vibrations and changes that would occur whenever the weather was ready to change. Normal ponies would fear the sudden changes in the wind, but she didn't, she was a pegasus. The sky was her domain, the wind was her ally when all others failed her, air was her element. Keeping her breathing at a steady constant, she started to vibrate her body every so slightly, matching the wind as it flowed along her body. Her vibrations made her feel like a friend saying hello, and not an intruder. Her vrations continued to steadily speed up, increasing in time with her breathing until she, the wind, and her vibrations seem to move as one.

After a few moments, Rainbow Dash landed on the ground and turned around,. Behind her was the window pane that led to the outside and she was now on the inside of the building, on the other side of the glass. Smiling at her phasing through the building, she pumped her fist into the air in victory, and smirked as the other opponents who flew at her were unable to stop in time to avoid hitting into and breaking into the glass, "Aw, what's the matter, don't know how I did that? Here, let me show you!" with a smirk of confidence, Rainbow Dash flew once more through the pane of glass and out the other side, causing more to crash through the glass.

Watching as the last five flew at her, Rainbow Dash held up both hands in front of her and turned them into fist slowly. In an instant, she punched a pegasus hard in the face five times and then duck under two roundhouse kicks. When their legs were in mid-swipe, Dash punched both in the nads with her fists. Then she roundhouse kicked the last two griffons.

Rolling her shoulders and cracking her neck side to side, she let out a confident chuckle. This chuckle nearly died in her throat when she saw more griffons, pegasi, and what looked like to be some strange bird-like beings that looked like the strange human things that Twilight told her about. With a tired groan, she took off, "Damn, wish I had some back up, I'm getting tired," she said to herself as she flew away.

A voice broke through thecomm, "Well, don't that beat-all. The great Rainbow Dash needs help?"

"I don't believe it," Rainbow Dash said with wide and excited eyes. "Ace Ray, is that you?"

"In the flesh,": Ace Ray said with a smile.

"How did you break through this comm?" Rainbow dash asked.

"Belle gave us the frequency before we got here," Ace said.

Rainbow ash raised an eyebrow, "We?"

"Yeah, I brought a whole bunch of _ex-_Wonderbolts with me. Seems they were none too happy about what had really happened to me when I told them the truth. A lot of them quit on the spot and joined me," Ace said. "Now we are all ready to fly under your orders...commander."

Gilda voice came in over with a buzz, "Hey, Don't forget about me too."

"Gilda?"

"Yeah, an I brought some mercs with me too. I finally convinced the king to lend me some griffons to fight with us. We're only about twenty strong, but one of us is worth ten unicornicopians," Gilda chuckled, "Just give the orders Dashie and we'll kick some flank."

Rainbow Dash smiled and then put on a pair of goggles that she pulled out from her pocket, "All right team. Atari formation! I want you to gather and get as many of the fliers as you can and meet me in the center of town."

"Why the center?" asked a voice.

"Because that is the most clear of buildings! It's time we get some air superiority in this war and show Conquest what we fliers are made of," Dash said.

"All right, you hear the commander, meet in the center!" Ace shouted.

After a few moments Rainbow Dash flew to the center and looked behind her, watching as the fliers she had lured were coming towards her at a fast pace. Turning to her left, she watched as Ace's team flew to her. Smirking, she looked at the Wonderbolts that flew up behind Ace, "Fifteen of them?"

A yellow pegasus with a mane of orange fir stepped forward, "Hey, don't underestimate fifteen Wonderbolts. Just because we can't handle a dragon, doesn't mean we can't handle some ponies."

"Spitfire?" Rainbow dash said her eyes wide.

Spitfire nodded, "No pony brainwashes my team. No pony."

"Yeah, a hard case sometimes and determined to win, but she does care about her team," a light blue pegasus said, holding Spitfire' hand

Rainbow Dash did her best to hide her fangirl squeal as she heard a voice coming from behind, "Hey, did somepony order a party?" Gilda said, catching up with Dash, alongside her team of griffons.

Rainbow Dash nodded, "Glad you're here Gilda."

"No problem, you didn't tell me that they had harpies on their team."

"Harpies?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Ancient Griffon enemies form a long time ago. They used to hide deep in the caves of Griffonstone, stealing our chicks at night and frying them up. Didn't think they were still around.

"Figures, Conquest would hire something like that on his team," Rainbow Dash growled as she watched the other two sets of armies fly in, forming a circle around the group of pegasi and griffons.

For a long time, the two groups floated there in the sky, staring at each other down. Their eyes began to stare down the other, wondering who would blink first. The only sounds that could be heard from their position in the sky was distant fighting and the sound of the blowing wind. Rainbow Dash looked back and forth from her team back to the opposing army. Then she raised her fist to the sky, an old battle cry of the pegasi sounding through her head, "Thunder and Lightning!"

"Wings of Steel!" shouted the pegasi back.

Gilda raised her claw in the sky, "Courage of a lion!"

` "Heart of a pony," shouted Ace Ray, smiling at Gilda.

"Wonderbolts, do or die!" shouted Spitfire.

The group shouted back, "Live and Dive."

"We protect the land-" Rainbow ash began and then was joined by the others as they shouted at once "And rule the sky!"

"Everypony, let's show these guys who owns the skies! Attack  
!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she pushed down her goggles and flew off.

The opposing army let out various battle cries and charged at Rainbow Dash's team, teeth and weapons bared to the front. The resulting clash resulted in several fighters each fighting against multiple opponents and creating a spectacle in the sky of many colors clashing against one another with streaks of red shooting out from the various blurs of colors.

Rainbow Dash drove a fist hard into the gut of one pegasus, and followed it up with an uppercut. Without turning around, she side-kick a griffon and roundhoused his compatriot, hitting them three times. Then she did a spinning back kick to a pegasus behind her. Her leg was then grabbed before she could react her leg by a griffon who bit into the limb. Raising his hand, he prepared to break Dash's leg. However, his head was hit by Soarin's blue fst.

Looking to Dash, Soarin' gave the young pegasus a thumbs up before back-fisting a pegasus that tried to slash his back. Turning around, a smirk creased his face as he charged into a group of opponents. With them in a line, he started to punch one hard into the chest and stomach, pushing one into another creating a long line colliding with each other. After a line of six had been formed, Soarin' uppercut and kicked them out of the sky. He was then punched in the face by a large pegasus, and then had his arm pulled behind his back.

With a smile, the large pegasus began to punch Soarin' hard in the face and chest, letting out a chuckle as a loud crack sounded from one of his hits. The chuckling ended quickly when Spitfire flew into his side with a flying kick. With him still dazed from the hit, she flew a little higher, kicked him into the head and then chest before finishing with a crescent kick into the neck. Turning to her squad mate, she winked at him and gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

Turning away from Soarin, Spitfire flew to opponent after opponent, striking each hard in the gut or chest. As he moved, her body seemed to turn into a little fireball. With each strike she performed, each opponent burst into flames and screamed in pain before falling down from the sky.

Ace Ray backed up in the air, watching as a group of griffons began to surround him. Closing his eyes, he breathed in and out, listening to their growls and grunts of anger. Then, when they began their collective charge at him, they were shocked when he became a one pegasus tornado, spinning his body in place so fast that he became a blur, striking all of them so rapidly, it was if he struck them all at once. Returning to a standing pose, he back-kicked a standing pegasus into a glass window. Turning to look at on Unicorpian who came at him, Ace Ray easily blocked the three kicks at the yellow winged unicorn performed, and then he kicked the stallion in the groin before punching out with an uppercut.

For the wonderbolts, in spite of having their best members at their side, it was still not an easy battle. Two of the pegasus members found themselves without their hearts, and one found himself getting his legs cut off. For the griffons, the fight was not any better. In spite of their superior fighting skill in comparison to some of the other fighters, they still were receiving losses of their own. The Harpies proved to be quite effective in killing some of their old enemies by ripping their limbs and heads off.

Gilda watched in horror as one of her griffon friends was decapitated by a harpy tearing his head off. Before she could fly at the harpy, an enemy griffon stabbed her side with a sword. Growling, Gilda clawed a his neck and face, killing him. Looking down at the sword in her stomach, she pulled it out of her and held it up, smiling wickedly. Using the blade to cut another griffon's arm off, she spun both blades in her hands, "Aw hell yeah. This is what I am talking about!"

With a lion's roar, Gilda flew back into the fray, cutting down pegasi and griffon alike with her blades. With one unicornicopian ahead of her, she stabbed him in the chest and cut him down. A harpy flew in behind her and raised her claw to cut Gilda in the back. However, the female bird demon was hit repeatedly by a pair of cyan hooves. Looking to the sound of pain, Gilda smiled when she watched the harpy fall thanks to Rainbow Dash. With a cocky grin, Rainbow Dash offered a thumbs up.

Gilda smirked at her old friend and got into a fighting stance, with Rainbow doing the same and pressing her back against Gilda's. Back to back, the two friends watched as they were surrounded by a group of unicornicopians, pegasi, and more harpies. Narrowing her eyes, Rainbow Dash waved her hand, beckoning the army to attack. Gilda raised a middle claw to all others in response.

Enraged, the circle of combatants flew at Rainbow and Gilda. Keeping their backs to one another, Rainbow Dash and Gilda responded in kind. Gilda's quick sword strikes compliments Rainbow's fast fists and kicks, each girl making sure the other was safe. When it looked like one would become swamped by superior numbers, the other would quickly join in with a slash or a kick to relieve the tension from the other. It was a bizarre dance, a dance of two fighters who knew each other too well and could predict the others movements.

Rainbow's and Gilda's ballet was interrupted by a flying lightning bolt, "Get the buck out of my town!"

Magenta eyes blinked in surprise as the lightning bolt finished kicking the last of the unicorpians out of the sky," Wait, that cone-trail, is that- " Rainbow Dash let out a gasp of surprise as the lightning bolt revealed itself to be sea green with a yellow mane, "Lighting Dust."

"Miss me?" Dust asked.

"Who?" Gilda asked.

"Old academy buddy, " Dash remarked.

Lightning Dust rolled her eyes, "You and I remember that very differently, and I think I ought to pay you back for that.'

"Geez," Gilda chuckled, "What is it with your old girlfriends, do you just naturally turn psycho? Should I worry about Fluttershy?"

Rainbow Dash growled and was about to retort when a phoenix screech caught her attention. Looking up, she saw a firebird take out five harpies at once, before turning into Spitfire as she flew to hover beside the trio, "The phoenix strike! That is cool!"

"Thanks," Spitfire said, running a hoof through her orange amane.

Gilda, looked confused, "Ok, how the buck did you do that?"

"Simple," Spitfire said, holding up her gloves. "Ignition gloves, bases off of my old ignition shoes. I snap my fingers before taking flight and ignite the air around me. Then I use my pegasus magic to manipulate the air around me to create that firebird."

Rainbow Dash looked up into the sky and smirked, "That gives mean idea." and before the four could asked, Rainbow Dash took off into the clouds. Sitting the cloud for a moment, she flew around in a circle, gathering up electricity in her body. Once she was charged, she flew back to the battle.

Clapping her hands together, she unleashed the lightning in a giant burst of lighting. Using her pegasus magic to manipulate the lightning around her, she began to turn the burst of lightning into a flying giant bird that surround her body and began to strike down several opponents. Coming back to hovering in front of a shocked quartet, Rainbow Dash smiled, "And I call that the Thunderbird Crash!"

Spitfire put a finger to her chin, "Could use work."

As the four hovered, more reinforcements from the other side began to fly in. Rainbow Dash winced and rubbed her sides, "Sporting a couple of broken ribs and I am pretty positive they did a number on my back."

"Yeah, my legs have been cut to ribbons," Spitfire groaned.

"There's a hole in my side," Gilda said.

"I just got here, can I fight by your side thought?" Lightning Dust asked.

"No, get your arm broken and then come back," Rainbow Dash said, a smirk on her lips.

This sported a chuckle from Gilda and a laugh that broke into tear for Spitfire. Their expressions then turned serious as they looked at the reinforcements, while the rest of the sky battle raged on around them, ally and foe all falling and fighting. Spitfire was the first to speak, "We've lost about five of our side, from our original fifty-one."

"Oh, how sad," Dash said. "That means we'll have to take over the other's slack."

"Don't worry Dash, I'll leave you some losers," Gilda chuckled.

Lightning Dust shrugged, "Are you kidding, I think I'll take out twenty before I fale."

"Well then, let's rock!" Dash said, flying off with the three following close behind.

* * *

A group of ponies stood outside of the hospital, watching the spectacle before them. Their eyes were focused on the clash of flesh on flesh and steel against claw. One stallion in particular watched in awe of the battle, his light green mane blowing in the breeze, "What are we doing?"

"Hiding, Flame Tongue, what do you think?" a unicornicopian said, looking at the red stallion before him.

"That's my point," Flame said with a low growl. "What the buck are we doing out here, watching this fight? We should be out there, fighting by their side.

"We can't, " argued the unicorpian that spoke before.

"And who says? Grand Ruler? We see what his advice and rules have left us with, right? Wind Shear, you had a sister in Trot Kong, and where is she?" Flame asked, watching the pegasus stallion shake his head in sadness. Flame's eyes narrowed, looking on at the battle, "For too long we keep getting told that we should hide when the fighting starts, that we should leave it to the professionals, and why? Because we're inferior, and weak?

A unicorpian modded,"You know Grand Ruler never says that you Equestrians are inferior. It's just that you are naturally weaker in terms of speed and strength. Technologically you are also weaker, it's just a fact of life. So-

"What! Just because we're weaker means that we can't fight alongside them?" he looked at his cutie mark, a hoof grabbing a flame. " I remember the Equestria of old, where we were truly equal. I was just a blacksmith. Not the best, but a good one. In spite of that, Celestia never made me feel like I was inferior just because I was an earth pony. I was just as good as anypony else and could stand with heroes if I wanted."

He sighed and then clenched his fist," We may have let the bearers fight for us, but that was because they were fighting gods and monsters. Look, do you see gods? All I see are just ponies and griffons. And yet, Grand Ruler tells us we can't fight."

"Because we're weak," said a mare.

To this, he could only respond by pointing a finger at Rainbow Dash as she guided the flight team in another assault, gaining an advantage over the other side, "Look at them. How many times has the Element Bearers been called 'inferior' due to the simple fact of life. That they don't have the training or that little magic of Grand Ruler in them or have been told 'You will never match up to Starfleet, you will never come to their level'? And do you see that stopping them from being heroes? No! And I am tired of not fighting."

"So, you want to risk your life over some selfish need?" asked the unicornicopian.

The was a slight growl in Flame's voice as he picked up a broken stick, " I am not fighting for a selfish reason. Him," he said pointing to an unicorn with a blue mane, "That is Wild Heart, my best friend since we were in elementary school together. We got our cutie marks at the same time and he has been my best friend ever since. I'm fighting for him. That's my cousin," he pointed the stick to a pegasus mare, "Been like a sister to me. My wife is having my foal upstairs right now, our first one. I...I don't think I could face my child, knowing I didn't do everything to protect this world."

The unicornicopian sighed, "So you are going to risk your life for-"

"It's not just me. I want us all to fight! For our brothers, sisters, cousins, lovers, mothers, fathers, and our friends. I say it's time we stop letting Grand Ruler dictate our lives and stand up and fight!" Flame shouted, raising his hand to the sky.

The other ponies began to look at each other and then nodded. Slowly each got up, and began to join Flame's side. The only exception were the ten unicornicopians in the room, who could only shake their heads. Fluttershy came out from a side room and looked at them, "For all of you going into battle, just remember this is a safe zone. If you get injured, try you best to come here or find a place to hide. I will do my best to protect everypony here."

"Major Fluttershy, you can't be serious. You have to stop their madness," an unicornicopian mare said.

Fluttershy shook her head, "But I can't. Remember, I am just weak and helpless little Fluttershy. I can't fight or struggle, remember?"

Flame Tongue smiled, "Right. Now, those who wish to fight, come...run with us!

* * *

Applejack winced as she took another blow to the chest, causing her to fall to a knee. One eyelid trembled as she stared at Unicornicopian that had punched her, glaring at him with a steely determination. Pushing through the pain in her legs, she got back up and got ready to fight again, only to watch in surprise as the Unicornicopian fell from a blow in the back of the head. Flame Tongue looked to Applejack and helped her to her feet, "I am sorry, Major Applejack, but I have decided to break the rules and fight with you."

"First of all, it's just Applejack. We're all ponies here, fighting for our friends. Second, do ya really want to fight?" she asked, watching the earth pony nod, "Then pick up a better weapon. That stick ain't gonna cut it!"

Flame smiled as he found a spear dropped by one of the downed stallions and then charged into the fray. A shocked but warm smile graced the mare's lips as she watched the battle unfold. Unicorns and earth ponies began to fight on the ground, while pegasi quickly joined the air with their brethren in the air. Rainbow Dash quickly took the role of leader, pointing to them which areas needed to be protected and who needed to fight.

Now no longer afraid or trapped by Grand Ruler's rules, the Equestrians began to fight as one. Ponies began to use their special talents and their unique magics to fight against their tougher opponents. Those that could not fight alone, quickly found themselves joined by other more capable fighters. Unicorns began to use various learned spells against fellow unicorns. Applejack took a step forward, but was stopped when a yellow unicornicopian stepped in front of her, "Excuse me, do you know whee Flame Tongue went?"

"Ah have no idea," Applejack said, shaking her head.

"Shame, if he survives this battle, tell him...he's right," the unicornicopian said,and then flew into the fray, taking out two earth ponies at once.

Applejack smiled and tipped her hat, covering her eyes with a shadow as she smirked, "I think the tide's about to change."

From a short distance away, the members of Starfleet: Rhymey, Lightning Dawn, Arite Bristles, and Buddy Rose, all ran out from within the confines of the stadium. Once they had gotten out, they were faced with a surprise, the ponies of Fillydelphia were fighting with the members of Friendship Is Magic. What was more, it was obvious from their perspective that their side was beginning to gain the upper hand in the battle. Lightning shook his head in disbelief, "No, no this is wrong!"

"What is?" Buddy asked, watching the ponies fight.

"All of this!" Lightning responded. "They are breaking every rule that we set out for them. They are supposed to be hiding while we fight! They are not supposed to be fighting with us, it's not their jobs."

" That doesn't seem to matter to them. They are willing to fight to protect those they care about, even if it means breaking the rules," Artie said, smiling admiringly.

Lightning shook his head, "But they can't. They're too weak, they lack the training to fight like us."

"To a hero, that doesn't matter," Artie said, stepping forward. "They are fighting because they have something to care for and sometimes that's all that's needed."

Rhymey raised his hand, "But-

"We've been fighting for so long under Grand Ruler's rules, that we forgot what it means to be a hero," Artie said, putting his staff over his shoulder and then walking away.

Lightning reached out for Artie, "Where are you going?"

"To fight with them," Artie said, a smile on his face. "To see if I still remember what it means to be a hero, and if I can fight on equal grounds with them."

Buddy watched as Artie walked away and quickly ran up to stand by his side, "I'm coming with you."

"But, Buddy, aren't you scared?" asked Artie.

Buddy looked down, "Yeah, I am. I'm more scared than anything right now. I'm afraid of dying and leaving my little cousin alone. I'm all she's got, you know, and I don't want her to become an orphan. Our orphanages aren't exactly the most pleasant place to be you know. But, I...I..."

"Yes?" asked Artie.

"I don't think I could live with myself, if I let my only friend in the world fight alone out there. So, consider this the last run of the plant hero of Starfleet!" smirked Buddy as she ran ahead of Artie, who soon followed his red companion.

Lightning watched as the two ran into the fray, his fist clenched. His face turned into a grimace as he bared his teeth, "We should be stopping the civilians, not fighting with them. We should be able to fight alone and not with the aid of anypony else."

"What it's worth, commander

I am still here, sir.

Though I will not lie

I fear for Fluttershy

She is i this fight

And I prefer she take flight

See her I must

Convince her running away is just," Rhymey said.

Lightning, if he heard Rhymey did not show it. He just squinted his eyes as he thought back.

"_Look Starla, I'm in Starfleet! Now...I can finally do something, and who knows, maybe find out if there is more to me than just this stupid horn," Lightning said with a smile._

Looking back up, Lightning took flight, ":Those ponies are crazy, and if I don't fight, they are going to die. Rhymey, you go and find Fluttershy, if you want. I have a war to fight in."

* * *

The ground beneath Applejack shook as she grabbed the punch thrown by the minotaur, little divots being created in the ground beneath her feet. Her green eyes looked up at her opponent, glaring at him with steely daggers. Pushing the minotaur back with her arm, she spun around and bucked him in the stomach. She then turned her head towards an orange blur as he landed next to Applejack, "Hey there, Applejack."

"Artie? What the heck are you doing here? We put you in that stadium to protect you!" Applejack said as she watched some more soldiers begin to race towards her.

Artie lowered his head, "Applejack, if you were told to stay and hide when there was something you could do to help...would you? Even if common sense told you to stay back and let others do the fighting, would you hide?"

Applejack opened her mouth to say something, but no word came out. Instead she sighed and stared ahead, "You're right, Ah wouldn't. Even if you told me that I was facing death itself, Ah wouldn't stay behind and run away like a coward. But stay close to me, Dark Conquest wants you dead."

"I know," Artie said with a sigh. "'We've known since Myte died. But, I want to look at myself in the mirror again and say my parents are wrong. That I'm not just little rich kid that has his head in the clouds with delusions of being a hero. That my life actually is worth something!", and with that, Artie charged in, his staff pointed forward, and then he let out a yell of "Pain-"

Before he could let out his attack, a minotaur clotheslined him. Then he grabbed Artie's head with his hand and slammed his head into the ground. Three other soldiers joined in with the minotaur as they begin to pound away at the prone Artie "_Oh gods, my parents were right, weren't they? I'm no hero."_

The minotaur raised his fist for another blow, but was blocked by Applejack. With three short moves, she managed to get the ponies off of Artie. Looking down, she smiled and helped him up, "Are you still trying that whole 'Calling your attacks' thing? They aren't gonna let you! Now, start using that staff of yours and fight!"

Artie nodded and spun his staff in a circle before swiping the large staff in a wide arc that smashed the weapon against the side if the head of an earth pony. Without looking behind him, the orange unicornicopian thrusted his staff behind him and in front, striking two earth ponies in the stomach.

Before a unicorn could fire a bolt of electricity at Artie, Applejack grabbed the green unicorn's horn and slammed the head into the ground. She then turned her head up to the sound of staff on flesh and looked to see Artie knocking a few opponents away. Getting up, Applejack smirked at her ally.

Returning the smile, artie knocked loose a pole and kicked it towards Applejack, "Here."

"Uh, thanks, but I'm not a weapon user," Applejack said, grasping the pole in both hands.

"It's ok, just follow my lead," Artie said, slowly spinning his staff in a circle.

Nodding Applejack followed suit, just in time to block a series of bolts and arrows that were thrown their way. Once the assault was gone, the two stopped spinning the staffs and ran forward. Artie treated his staff fighting as an art, striking with a skill and ability that resembled a dance. Applejack, in stark contrast, began to bash her staff much like a blacksmith would a hammer.

After taking out ten soldiers as one, Applejack looked to her partner, "And that is how you do it!"

Artie smiled at Applejack and turned around, "Thank you, Applejack."

"Hey, we ain't got time for gratitude here. Now there is a neighborhood that could use your help that way," Applejack said, watching Artie salute and run off.

"Help!" a voice shouted.

Turning to the sound, Applejack saw Flame Tongue lying under some rubble. In front of the blue earth pony was a large minotaur holding up a large ax. Narrowing her eyes, Applejack ran to the bovine, wrapped her arms around v his waist from behind and suplex the monster into the ground.

Wiping away the sweat from her brow, she looked to the prone pony and walked to the rubble. With a massive grunt, she lifted the stone off of his legs, "You ok?"

Flame let out a grunt, "L-legs broken. Heh, guess I tried a little too hard to fight like you, hhh?"

"Nah, ya did fine," Applejack smiled and she got him to his feet. "You fought bravely and sometimes that all it takes to be a hero."

"I'll take him," Fluttershy said flying in from the sky, wearing what seemed to be a doctor's outfit over her armor.

"Fluttershy? What's with the outfit?" Applejack asked.

Fluttershy blushed as she got out a stretcher. "Um, the doctors at the hospital gave me one, so I could be an official medic."

Applejack nodded, "Ah got ya, now get going."

"Yes mam," Fluttershy said with a salute and then she flew off.

* * *

Buddy Rose stood in the alleyway, watching the many battles of the war take place. All across his field of vision, he could see pegasi take on the griffons and harpies in the air, while down on the ground he saw unicorns weave spells to aid the earth ponies to stand on equal ground against their larger foes. It all served to make a shiver run down his spine, "This was a bad idea," he whispered to himself.

"_Darla, would you ever hate it if I quit Starfleet?" Buddy asked._

_Darla smiled softly and looked up at her cousin, "No, I wouldn't. Because I get to spend more time with my favorite cousin."_

"_Even if I don't get to be a hero anymore?" asked Buddy._

"_That would be impossible because you are always a hero, Buddy," Darla said happily and then hugged Buddy around his neck. _

"You're wrong, Darla," whimpered Buddy, holding his whip close to his chest. "I'm no hero, I'm a coward! I'm shaking in fear of my own death." With a heavy sigh, he turned to leave and run to the hospital, when he heard a yell.

"Get away from my husband!" said a stallion as he stood in front a downed earth pony stallion. The stallion who yelled was holding a broken arm and stood on shaking knees.

Buddy watched this scene and gasped, then narrowing his eyes he lashed out his whip at the griffon who was going to kill the two ponies. Pulling back with all of his might, he broke the griffon's neck and with a second crack of the whip he took out a griffon in the air. Racing to the two stallions, he asked, "Are you two alright?"

"Y-yeah," the stallion nodded. "The name is Wind Storm, and this is my husband Lightning Flare. I tried to stop him from coming out here and let me fight. He isn't exactly the world's best you know."

"It's ok, all of us have something that we aren't the best at," Buddy said, smiled as he helped Lightning Flare up, "Come on, let me get you to a hospital."

* * *

"Fluttershy, please listen to reason

Do engage in this foolhardy mission

The battlefield is no place for you to be

It's at home, safe you see," Rhymey said to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy frowned as she looked to Rhymey, "No, it isn't. Here is where I belong, with my friends."

"Fluttershy, you are weak and soft

What kind of help can you-"

"This kind of help," Fluttershy said, rushing to a pony that was being taken in. Looking at the broken leg, she nodded, "Sir, this will hurt a lot. It's dislocated," and then she popped the leg back in.

Rhymey raised a hand, but was interrupted by a nurse, "Miss Fluttershy, we need you help in the upper floors."

Fluttershy nodded and turned around, "If you really care about me, then stop trying to get me to go home and help.

Rhymey growled and left the hospital, defeated.

* * *

"Commander Rep, do you see what I mean?" asked a pegasus as he stood on top of a building with Rep-Stallion.

Rep watched the battle closely, watching at the two armies collide, and watched as many of his side were falling or were being beaten, "Yeah, it's a brawl, and we're losing"

"You don't seem saddened by this, sir," the pegasus said.

"Nah, you kidding? I expected this the moment you started saying that we were fighting the elements and not Starfleet," Rep chuckled. "Grand Ruler can insult their beliefs all he wants, but you can't deny that those mares know how to get someone to follow them."

"Shall we retreat sir?" asked the stallion.

"Not yet," Rep-Stallion said wagging his finger in dismissal. Getting a running start from the edge of the roof, he ran to the side of the building before jumping off, "Got to check something out!" he said, jumping off the building and landing in front of Artie and Applejack with his fist and feet touching the ground with his arm in the air, "Ha! Superhero landing."

Artie pointed his staff at Rep-Stallion, "Ok Applejack, let-"

"No," Applejack said, holding out a hand to block Artie's advance. "He'll kick your ass and you know it. The man has had several fights with you and knows your fighting style. He has your number, but me...he hasn't fought me ye."

"It's true," Rep said, letting his scythes fall out from the sleeves of his shirt and into his hands. "I've been dying to fight you Applejack, ever since you kicked Mysterious so hard that it left a hoof print in his gut. You know he still has it?"

"Hoof print?" Artie asked, eyebrow raised.

"Long story," Applejack said. "Now, here's the plan, you go and handle the bad guys behind me. Ah want this to be a one-on-one fight with this mother bucker."

Rep stuck a forked tongue out and licked his lips. As he watched Artie run away from the fight to follow Applejack''s order, the lizard stallion raced at the earth pony, slashing his scythes at her. Swiftly Applejack dodged and ducked under the slashes. Smiling, Rep used his long tail to wrap around Applejack's legs and trip her sending her to the ground.

With a gasp, Applejack dodged to the left and right, dodging the strikes from the scythes. When a third strike came from above, Applejack grabbed it with her left hand, using her right forearm to block the other scythe. Holding tightly onto the blade, she stood back up and delivered a hard right cross into Rep's face. As he reeled back from the hit, Applejack punched him hard with several blows into the gut. It was only when she tried to back kick him that he gained an advantage. Raising his scythe, he slashed Applejack's left thigh. As she yelled in pain, the reptilian washed diagonally across her chest and then across her face.

Finding herself on the defensive, Applejack blocked several more strikes from Rep's blade with her for arms, the armor beginning to form cracks on it. Then with yell, Rep slashed down both of his bladed at Applejack's head. In a flash, she crossed her forearms and blocked both blades. She grunted as she felt the blades begin to break through the armor and dig themselves into her arms, "Look at you," Rep commented as she dug his blades deeper, "Some broken ribs, cuts, bite marks, and other wounds all over your body. I am pretty sure I just did a number on your left with my blade, when are you ever just going to give up?"

"Well, you know when Ah'm dead and buried?" Applejack asked, "That's when round two starts." With a smirk, she broke the block and then began to drive several punches into Rep's body, leaving dents with her punches. After several hard punches began to leave Rep dizzy, applejack spun around and planted her hands onto the ground. Cocking her legs close to her, she then double kicked him hard in the chest, cracking his ribs with an audible crack..

Rep found himself flying into the air, through a building and landing in a heap in a pile of rubble. Struggling to get back up, he looked at Applejack as she walked slowly towards him, her hat over her eyes, "You can surrender or retreat. Your choice."

Panting, Rep said, "You are a great fighter Applejack. I'm glad to have fought ya. All soldiers," he shouted into his comm, "Teleport out and retreat, if you're conscious."

Applejack watched in shock as a blue light began to surround him, "Wait, get back here!"

"You fought good, buddy. I hope we can have a rematch," chucked Rep as he vanished.

Applejack growled as she kicked the ground, and a few minutes later, she could hear Rainbow Dash on the comm, "Hey, AJ, the bad guys just vanished. Does this mean that-"

"We won, sugarcube, we won, "Applejack said, leaning against a light-pole, letting her breathing return to normal.

"We won?" Rainbow Dash said in disbelief, and then turned to her comrades in the air, "WE WON!"

"We did it, we won!" Gilda said, fist pumping the air and then giving Ace Ray a big hug.

On the ground, Flame Tongue could hear the cheers and then turning to look at the other ponies in the hospital, cheered, "We won. They did it! The battle is over, they saved us all, they won!"

All across the city, the ponies cheered and celebrates. They threw their hats into the air, And their weapons as well. Ponies and Unicorpians alike hugged and kissed one another as the noonday sun rose triumphantly into the sky. Other stallions and mares were content ot fistbump each other, or even just smirked at enemies that they now considered good friends. The celebration was brought to an abrupt halt when a slow, echoing clap was heard throughout the city, "Bravo, bravo, Brav-freaking-o," Dark Conquest said as he clapped his hands together. "You won, and protected this little city from the big bad. I am so proud."

"Conquest," Applejack growled, looking around, "Where is he?"

"I am so happy for you that I am clapping from here in the center of the city. Ok, not center, but I am somewhere in the city. I am going to go and pick up my consolation prize," Conquest said with a grim chuckle.

A look of horror came across Applejack's face, "Oh no, buck no. He's going after Starfleet! Everypony, find a Starfleet member and give me their status, now!"

"I found Artie!" Pinkie said, looking at the stallion.

"Lightning is in the sky with me, Rainbow Dash said, looking at the commander..

"Rhymey's with me, trying to convince me to leave," Fluttershy said with a sigh.

"And I think I see Buddy about 100 yards away from you Applejack," Rarity said.

Smiling, Applejack turned off her comm and looked at the red unicorpian as he started to walked towards her. He had a hopeful smile on his face as he walked back. Applejack let out a sigh of relief, only to feel her heart stop when Buddy's vine whips lashed out at him and wrapped around his neck and stomach. Shaking her head in horror, she looked at who held the two who held the whips, Raven and Dark Conquest. A sadistic smile crossed the black alicorn's lips as he said to his compatriot," Make a wish."

Time seemed to freeze as he and Raven pulled at once, breaking Buddy's neck and spine in a gut wrenching snap. There was a look of shock and horror in the red unicornicopian's face as he fell to the ground, all life fading from his eyes. When he hit the ground, he gave out one final gasp before dying.

Applejack watched all of this, horror quickly turning into rage as she let out a roar. Running towards him with tears of anger rolling down her cheeks, she yelled, "Conquest, you sick miserable son of a bitch!"

"Now Applejack," Dark Conquest smirked, as he grabbed Applejack's punc, wincing in pain as he felt the pressure from her blow pushing him back a little, "That is not a wish. Besides, you should know that you stand no chance against the big bad." he said as he casually pushed her back a few feet after letting go of her fist. Rubbing his hand to massage away the pain, he looked to Raven, "Raven, sweetie. Teach Applejack here a lesson in manners. I have more important matters to attend to."

"Yes, boss," Raven said with a bow before looking at Applejack and holding out her hand. With a smirk she covered Applejack with a dome of dark purple.

Applejack let out a grunt of pain as she felt heavier, "That feeling on your body is the gravity around you increasing by two, it's harder to walk, isn't it?"

If Applejack heard her, she did not acknowledge it as she walked slowly towards Raven,"Could ya wait there for a moment? I want you to give Conquest a message."

Raven ignored Applejack and hit her with another spell,"Three! Four!" she shouted, increasing the gravity on Applejack's body, sending her to the ground with each increase of gravity.

The only response Applejack gave was a grunt as she felt the pressure of spell increase. Every step she took nearer the grey unicorn was accompanied by a shake. Little rivulets of blood rolled down her arms and legs as she could feel blood vessels pop. Once she was within punching distance of Raven, Applejack pulled back her fist and hit Raven hard in the face, sending her flying across a city block and into a building, "Tell him that we're coming fer him, and that he's gonna pay for every life he's ever taken."

As if it wasn't affecting her at all, Applejack continued to walk towards Raven. With each step she took, craters began to form beneath her feet. Raven shook her head in horror as Applejack continued her march,"Six! SEVEN!" Still seeing Applejack come closer, she muttered, "This is impossible, your bones should be pa-

Her objection was interrupted by another one of Applejack's punch to the face that sent Raven flying, "Ah'll say it again, Raven. You tell your boss, we'll come for him one day and he's gonna pay for all the lives he took!" She said, before collapsing to her knees, blood running down her arms and legs.

Raven got up slowly, the intent of inflicting violent death on her opponent in the eyes, and prepared a fireball in her right hand. Before she could shoot, her vision was obscured by a blue blur. When the blur cleared, she found herself looking down the shaft of an arrow being aimed by Rarity. Looking beyond that was Rainbow Dash, cracking her knuckles with Pinkie at her side armed with a party cannon, ready to do battle. Behind them was Fluttershy helping Applejack to her feet and tending as best as she could to her wounds, "I suggest you run, because I do believe we have you outnumbered," Rarity said, narrowing her eyes.

Raven growled and muttered as she disappeared into the ether, "Shame, I was hoping to add Applejack to my list, right beside Twilight Sparkle."

Rarity fired off a shot as she disappeared. Turning around, she watched as Fluttershy helped Applejack to her feet, "Applejack are you alright?" Fluttershy asked.

Applejack breathed slowly, "Ah'm fine, but...Buddy." Closing her eyes, she growled in frustration, "Damn it, Ah wanted to save them all. Ah wanted them to come out of this alive."

"AJ," Rainbow Dash said, putting her hand onto Applejack's shoulder, "At least we saved the town."

"Yeah," Pinkie said with a bounce, "At least everypony here is going to see the sunrise tomorrow. Maybe you should focus on that."

"Maybe," Applejack said softly.

* * *

(One Week Later)

There was a large crowd gathered in the royal throne room, as the gathered group had filled the chambers to watch the ceremony in earnest. At the front of the room, kneeling in front of the throne were the bearers of the elements of harmony, dressed in their armor. Before them, stood Queen Celestia, holding a scepter while Grand Ruler sat on his throne beside her. He had his hand on his chin and had a scowl on his face as he watched the proceeding take place. With a cocky smile, Queen Celestia looked to the crowd, "My Little Ponies and Unicornicopians, last week there was a tremendous battle that united all of us and helped to save a city from Dark Conquest's plans. This victory, our first against such a threat, would not have been possible had not it been for the bravery and skill of the five before me. As thus, it is time I give them a reward that I should've done in the years before. I had not done this, because there was no need. I felt that they had known this in their hearts. And so, I am only cementing what has been in the hearts of all Equestrians everywhere."

She placed the scepter onto Applejack's shoulder, "Abbigail Jacqueline III, strong as the trees you farm. You have shown strength, determination, and courage of many a soldier. You bear the weight of the world, but ask nothing in return. Rise, Applejack, Knight of the Earth."

"Pinkamena Diane Pie," Celestia said, placing her scepter onto Pinkie's shoulder, "You have shown creativity in the face of ponies desiring to stay the same, only to bring happiness to others. Rise, Pinkie Pie, Knight of Creativity."

Celestia looked at the pregnant Rarity and smiled, "Rarity Belle, I understand that you took the time to give us reinforcements in the form of unlikely allies. At the same time, in spite of your condition, you have done your best to offer help to the team. Be it through armor, a golem, or just being yourself. Rise, Rarity, Knight of the Diamond."

"Fluttershy Firewing-Ward," Celestia giggled when she saw the yellow pegasus hide beneath her mane, as if it would hide her from the large crowd. "Kind hearted, and soft when compared to your more hardened friends. You are willing to go through hellfire itself, if it meant to help another pony. Rise, Fluttershy, Knight of the Heart."

Celestia then put the scepter onto Rainbow Dash's shoulder, "Rainbow Dash, loyal and swift. You have bravely led a small team into battle and won, you brought these mares together with a Rainboom, and you have stood by them even in the roughest of times. Rise, Rainbow Dash, Knight of the Wind."

"These mares are now the knights of the realm, let them have all the respect and honors that deserves!" Celestia said, holding her arms up, while Grand Ruler could only fume in a silent rage. "You all may leave and prepare for the celebration this evening, except...Rainbow Dash."

After the crowd had dispersed and left Rainbow Dash alone with the two royals, Celestia sat back onto her throne, "From what I understand, Rainbow Dash, you have formed quite a team together recently. Your little group that fought in Fillydelphia were quite successful in stopping Conquest."

"Heck yeah! We kicked flank back there. There was some losses, but beyond that, they couldn't lay a finger on us. We handed their-" a small blush crossed Rainbow Dash's cheeks as she put her hand behind her head, "-what I mean is, we were pretty awesome."

"Indeed," Celestia said, looking to Grand Ruler with a coy smile. "And it would be unwise to separate what has proven to be such a powerful force. So...I am giving them all to you as a special squadron under your command. You can call them what you want, and you are responsible for their training."

"Hold it, my...love," Grand Ruler Celesto said, a faint growl escaping his lips. "This group that you are giving to her are full of criminals, traitors, and griffons," he spat that last word out like something vile was in his mouth. "You cannot expect me to think that you are going to let her have that team?"

"My dear Celesto," Celestia said, her smile not leaving her lips. "I have just made Rainbow Dash a knight, which according to our laws makes her the same rank as Starla Shine. Now, according to your laws, A colonel has a right to form any type of team, squadron, or force that he/she pleases. To deny Rainbow Dash this right, would be saying that Equestrians are not equal. That, their inferiority means that they can never match up to you and they are not able to be your allies, but your servants. But, I thought that anypony can join Starfleet and do the same things, unless...that isn't true and we are not equal in ruling power."

Grand Ruler Celesto tried to object, but could only turn his head away in response, "Fine, allow her to have her squadron or whatever."

"Congratulations Rainbow Dash, I suggest you head outside and meet with them before the party tonight," Celestia said, winking to the cyan mare.

Rainbow Dash gave a cheerful nod and flew off from the throne room. After a few minutes of flight, she found herself on a balcony overlooking a collection of tents where several pegasi and griffons were stationed. She let out a sigh as she looked down at the group, "Wow..."

Gilda flinched as she felt Ace touch her side, "Cut it out, I'm fine."

"You have a sword wound in your stomach, you are not fine," Ace Ray grumbled.

Gilda rolled her eyes, "Look, it missed my important parts, and I can still fight, so yeah I'm fine."

"You are impossible," Ace said, shaking his head.

"And you are sexy," Gilda said, making Ace blush.

"Will you two keep quiet? Look," Lightning Dust said, pointing to the balcony where Rainbow Dash stood.

There was a smile on her lips as she thrusted her fist into the air, "Ok guys, just got the word from on high. We're all a team now. We're a squadron!"

There was a rousing cheer from the crowd, followed by a shout of, "And what do we call ourselves?"

"Uh," Rainbow Dash said, and then put her finger to her chin, "How about-"

"And if you name it after yourself, I will kill ya in front of this team!" Gilda screeched.

"Then how about the Wind Knights, G?" Rainbow Dash said, cocking her head to the side.

"Fine!" chuckled the griffon.

Spitfire flew up to the balcony and stood next to Dash, "Former Captain Spitfire, requesting to be your second-in-command, commander."

"Permission granted," Rainbow Dash said, and then smirked, "Besides, you know more about leading a group than me. I am still a little wet behind the ears."

"Shame, because I was thinking, after this war is done, about making you captain of the wonder-"

"Hold it," Dash said. "When I finally make it to captain, I want it to be because I am the best, not because I am some hero or because you see me as a savior. I want it because of my own sweat and blood. Got it."

"Got it," Spitfire said. Then looking back she said, "Now, you get to your friend Rarity, you guys have a party to get ready for."

* * *

Rainbow Dash flew down to the room where she and her friends were staying for the night of the party. As she neared the door, Applejack came bursting out with a look of terror in her eyes, "Dash, run! Rarity has gone on full dress making mode."

"What?" Rainbow Dash said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, when she found out about the party, she decided to make us all new dresses for the occasion. We tried to tell her no, we'll make do, but she said-

"No friends of mine are going to a celebration in clothing from a few years ago!" Applejack said in a cultured and high class tone.

"That was when she started grabbing and taking measurements," Applejack panted. "We lost Belle first, she was unsuspecting. Pinkie Pie gave up herself in order to let me warn you and Flutters. Now, go Rainbow, save your-" she then gasped as a measuring tape wrapped itself around her legs, "Oh no, she got me! Go, Rainbow Dash, run! Save yourself, and don't forget that you will alway be my friend," he last words echoed across the hall as she was pulled into the room.

Fluttershy landed next to Rainbow Dash, licking an ice cream cone, "What's going on?"

"Rarity has gone mad and is getting everypony into dresses," Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh," Fluttershy said calmly, licking her ice cream. "How many are left?"

"Me and you," Dash said, putting her hands behind her head. "But I wouldn't worry, you and I both-"

"Eeep" Fluttershy said as she was taken away by a bunch of measuring tape and fabric into the room, leaving behind the ice cream cone spinning in mid-air.

"-Have our own dresses that we can wear to this thing. And...Flutters?" Dash asked, looking to the smoke outline and spinning ice cream cone that was her best friend. Her eyes widened in horror as she watched the measuring tape snake towards her, "No, wait, Rarity stop! I have a dress uniform form the Wonderbolts reserves! I don't need a new outfit!" she yelled, but was pulled into the room next.

The ice cream cone stopped spinning in mid-air and started its descent, but was grabbed in Rarity's magic as she pulled it inside, "Darn these cravings."

* * *

A few hours into the night and the party was starting to begin. Off to the sides of the large royal ballroom, the buffet tables awaited, laden with food and drinks. The center of the floor was littered with Pony, griffon, and Unicorpian alike mingling and dancing. The party stopped for a brief few seconds when the doors opened and the five element bearers plus their friend stepped in, "Got to admit, Rarity knows how to make a dress," Applejack said, looking down at her long green and brown gown. There no sleeves on the dress, rather straps that were hooked with her cutie mark.

"Yeah, she does," Rainbow Dash said, putting her hands into the pockets of her sky blue dress pants. She let out a soft chuckle as she looked at the dark blue vest that she wore over a white undershirt, "Spitfire is going to flip when she see what Rares did to my dress uniform," she said, looking at the red lining in addition to the golden medals that were on the right side. One of them even representing her element.

"Isn't this cool? It's like a big party made for all of us! There's plenty of food, treats, music-" Pinkie began to ramble on for a few minutes, bouncing her dress as she did. The dress itself was a long pink gown with white streaks running across it. It's appearance resembled a giant cake, with the strapless top looking like someone had put on a large red cherry on top of the cake. In the center of her broach was a replica of her element.

Belle blushed slightly, "Does Rarity usually go on dressing sprees like this for big events?" her grey hands clasped over each other as she looked around nervously. Her eyes looked down at the long purple one piece gown, "I mean, how did she know I wanted to go simple."

"It's Rarity, trust me, she just knows," Rainbow Dash said, winking.

"Yes, but sometimes she can be a bit...excitable?" Fluttershy whispered as she stepped forward in a pleated dress, the green earthly colors matching well with the light pink butterfly and little crosses that lined the sides.

"Ladies, we are knights now, and we have to look the part," Rarity said, stepping to the front of the bearers, dressing an extravagant white dress with long purple sleeves. In her hand, was a purple and green fan that she put over her pregnant belly.

"What's with the fan?" Applejack asked.

Rarity put a finger to her lips and smiled, "My dear Applejack, it's Canterlot tradition for a royal knight to wear the colors of their beloved on their body. My fan is green and purple to match my dear Spikey-Wikey."

"_Wait a minute," _Rainbow Dash thought to herself as she looked down at the cuffs of her uniform and saw Yellow and pink stripes, "_Those are Fluttershy's colors. That little-"_

Rarity gave a small bit of laughter as she put the open fan to her face, "Now come, ladies, let us mingle with our friends and allies. And do remember some form of decorum, and I am cautioning three certain members of our little sextette."

Applejack counted in her head and then looked to Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and herself, "Hey! Ah can be plenty fanciful and decorum. Remember the wedding?'

"If you are referring to Celestia's and Grand Ruler's, then yes. And that is why I am asking for poise and grace that is expected of a group of-" Before Rarity could continue, a squeeing Pinkie ran by.

"Chocolate fountain!"

"And there we go," Rarity said, shaking her head as she walked out and onto the dance floor.

"Applejack are you sure I should be out there? I mean, I didn't do much, just come up with the plans and how to win," Belle said, looking away.

Applejack placed a hand onto Belle's shoulder, "You are one of us, you belong here, end of story."

"But-"

"No buts," Rainbow Dash said, taking Belle by the hand, "You're coming with us, now."

From behind the curtain, on the stage of the Royal ballroom, Celestia looked out at the cross. Her royal dress flowed and moved with her like her own mane did. All of the many layers were the various colors of the sunrise. Turning to look behind her, she smiled when she saw her sister, "Luna, you look so...cute!"

"Tia!" Luna whined, pouting a little as she stood in a dress similar to her sister's, but with sequins that sparkled like stars. "I have not been cute since I was eight years old!"

Walking towards her little sister, Celestia rubbed her sister's nose, "You will always be my adorable and cute sister. Lulu," she then kissed luna on the nose.

Luna shook her head in response and then booped her sister on the nose, "There, now we are-"

"Celestia I object to this," Grand Ruler said, stepping into the stage. "How on earth can you think of having a party a this moment?"

Luna rolled her eyes and sighed,"I'll go for now."

As Luna faded into the shadows, Celestia turned to face her husband, "We are having a party to celebrate the fact that we have actually won a battle in this long war. This is meant to celebrate our first victory and to honor all those who have worked hard to save us all."

Grand Ruler punched the wall next to him, "We won nothing. IT was all your Equestrian's doing. They were the ones who had won the battle this day. By breaking the rules and trying to do something that no one asked them to. They broke the rules!"

"Yes," Celestia agreed. "They won by realizing that they were no different than their Unicornicopian allies and that they could fight on the same level. That maybe, they are not as inferior as your so called facts describe. That they could achieve great things through harmony, courage, and," she said the next word with a smile, "Friendship.

"Don't say that word! Your ponies failed to fight with friendship the moment they threw that first punch," Grand Ruler growled, his red eyes narrowing. "Everyone knows that friendship means no fighting whatsoever, so don't try and say that your ponies won because they fought with friendship."

"That's not what fightin with friendship means," Celestia shook her head in disbelief. 'You will never get it."

Grand Ruler lowered his head, his black mane covering his eyes, "We shouldn't be celebrating anyway. Buddy is dead, we should be in mourning."

"We have been in mourning for the loss of our friend, for the past few days we have been in mourning for our fallen comrade. Now it is time for us to celebrate the living and our victories; however small they may be."

"No, now it is not!" Roared Grand Ruler. "We should be training ruthlessly, we should be pushing ourselves in order to win, and not thinking of something like parties and fun."

"But, even in times of war, a little levity can help inspire others and raise their spirits," Celestia said. "But, know the real reason why you are against such a party to be held."

Grand Ruler looked into Celestia's yes, "And why is that?"

"Because it was my team that won, it was because it was the Equestrians that won the day while your Unicornicopians lost. That the idea that the 'inferior' ponies with their little ideals won the day and your Starfleet, in spite of all the rhetoric that you brainwashed them with, did nothing to save the day in the entire five months of this war."

Grand Ruler let out a growl of anger as he raised his fist and punched it at Celestia. With a glowing finer, Celestia blocked the fist, "Do not raise your fist to me again, dear _husband. _You may have all of the political power thanks to our little 'agreement', but never forget that things can and will change." and with what, Celestia walked away.

As he watched her walk away from him, Grand Ruler growled and began to ignite hi s horn. For a few brief seconds his horns glowed but then sputtered out, "What is happening to me. I am losing control over her and everything else." Walking away from the stage, Grand Ruler shuddered when he felt one of the three horns spurt.

Celestia rubbed her finger a little as she stepped out onto the stage, before putting on her usual smile, "Ponies of United Equestria! Today we are here to celebrate a great victory against the evil of Dark Conquest. Through your efforts, you have stopped Conquest from taking one of our cities, and won us a nobel win. I will not lie," Celestia said, lowering her head in sadness, "We did not win this in a flawless victory, for we still lost some of our own in the battle. But, it is for them that we hold this grand celebration. For we are honoring their sacrifice, and we are also thanking them in our way for saving us all from Dark Conquest. We are remembering them as they are and remembering that they would want us to celebrate life! We are also here, to honor the six that helped us with this win."

"Six?" Belle asked herself as she suddenly felt a spotlight shine on her. Looking around she saw five spotlights on the five bearers of harmony.

"These six mares worked together to figure out Conquest's strategy and his plans. They helped tremendously to defeat him for right now, especially, from what I understand, you," Celestia said, pointing at Belle. "And you are?"

"Belle Amie, their new friend. I um," Belle chuckled and ran a finger through her mane, "didn't really do all that much. I just solved a bunch of equations and predicted his movements. Anypony could've done it."

"_So modest, just like Twilight. She even looks like her. If only..." _Quietly, Celestia wiped a tear away at the thought of her dead student, " You are so modest, but I can understand the feeling. You feel as if your victory was not yours alone, but everypony's." She then turned to look at the crowd, "My subjects! I will not lie and try and say that this will mark continued success against Conquest. He will strike back harder, and with even more power. But, for right now, tonight is a cause of celebration, for we must also pay tribute to our small victories as well as our large successes."

With a pause, Celestia watched as a sea-green earth pony began to walk onto the stage, "To start the festivities off, I have brought Countess Coloratura to sing a song."

"Coloratura, who in the hey," Applejack paused in her thoughts as she looked up at the stage at the mare, noticing the familiar black mane with the light blue stripe, "Rara?" she gasped out.

"Thank you, your majesty," Coloratura said with a bow and then looked to her band. Closing her eyes, she let the music begin to play. Those who knew her stage persona thought it odd that the countess would begin with a song that started off with a slow guitar beat, but as the drum beat began to match the guitar strum, it was obvious what she was saying. The way the guitar strummed, it was like listening to a slow heartbeat, matching the feelings of the equestrians.

__  
As Applejack listened to the song that was being played, she smiled softly, "Wow, you made it Rara. Congratulations. Ah think I probably should go and tal-"

"Hey there, Applejack," smiled Flame Tongue as he walked up to her.

"Ah know you, yer that pony Ah saved in Filly," Applejack said, taking the stallions hand and shaking it. "Glad to see yer all right."

"Thanks to you," Flame said, rubbing the back of his head,. "Listen, my wife had a baby filly during the battle and we were thinking of maybe naming her Applejack, in honor of you. The problem is-"

"You would be joining in with about half of Fillydelphia," Applejack chuckled, taking a glass of cider and drinking it while she laid her elbows on the table.

"More like one-fifth. The others were trying to name them after Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity," Laughed Flame, "The thing is, we kind of want to be, you know, original, and I was hoping you would have an idea."

Applejack lowered her head and said in a sigh, "Rose Jack, call her Rose Jack. That's," she sniffled a little "A good name."

"I think so too,"" Flme nodded and turned to walk away, "Thank Applejack."

"Look at them, celebrating," grumbled Lightning as the watched the party continue from afar. His brow furrowed as he waved his hand, "Buddy is dead and they are celebrating?"

"Oh, and now you care?" asked Artie.

"Of course I do, I am just following what I know to be Starfleet's code!" shouted Lightning, "We are all prepared to die for the cause, so why should we mourn for our members for this long? I only mourned Twilight like I did because she died under my watch!" Lightning said, looking at Artie in the eyes. "And now, you are expecting me to mourn a teammate who had prepared himself to die? A...teammate I barely even knew."

"That's all we are, isn't it? Just the guys who fight together and save the world together, nothing more," Artie said, turning his head away.

"How can I mourn, for someone I didn't even know," Lightning sighed. "God, I don't even know my own teammates. And now three of them are gone."

Artie said nothing, choosing to walk away, "Artie?" Rhymey asked.

"I'm going to join the party, in honor of my friend," Artie said.

"We should be mourning," Lightning said.

"It's like you said, why mourn someone I didn't know, so I am going to celebrate my best friend's life,'" said Artie walking away.

"You going to join him?" Lightning asked, looking at Rhymey.

"No sir,

I will be here forever," Rhymey aid, smiling.

"He's right you know," Krysta said, landing on Lightning's shoulder.

Lightning scoffed, "We should mourn the dead, not partying like-"

"Friends?" Krysta asked, smiling. "You know, I think the elements are right. Those girls lost someone who was like a sister to them and they found a way to comfort one another and move on. I even heard they had a picnic to remember Twilight."

"They were wrong," Lightning said, looking away.

Krysta grumbled, "Why? Because they decided to be unlike you. To actually move on and embrace a brand new life thanks to their friends and move to a new world. Maybe if you did that-"

"Then what?" asked Lighting.

"Then you could move on and love your life," Krysta, looking up at Lighting. "You could actually enjoy your birthday with ponie who are willing to be your friend. Heck you could learn to enjoy it with me."

"It's better that way," Lighting calmly said.

Krysta scoffed, "What being stuck in the past? Come on, let's go," she said flying and then pulling on Lightning's shoulder.

"Go where?" Lightning Dawn asked.

"To have fun, at Joe's donut shop." Krysa smiled.

_  
_

"Hey, Ms. Pie," Artie said with a smile, "Need a partner?"

Pinkie giggled, "Aw. You aren't nasty, you can call me Pinkie." Taking his hand and pulling him to the dance floor, she exclaimed, "And yes I do need a partner!"

Once on the dance floor, Arite watched as Pinkie began to spin and dance around him, before grabbing his hands and pulling him into a hug, "Pinkie, Um isn't this a slow dance type of song?"

"Yeah. And?"

The response to his question and the big naive grin on her face, made the brown smile and laugh, "Of course you would want to be different from everyone else, you wouldn't be Pinkie."

For a moment, Pinkie slowed her dancing down and traced a smile along his face, "And that is why I do it. A smile and a laugh always makes things seem a little better, don't it?"

"Yeah, it does," sighed Artie. "Thank you."

"For what?" Pinkie asked.

"For being so cheerful and," he paused for a brief moment, "bringing hope to these ponies by being a true hero."

"Ah, I'm not a hero, I'm just a happy party girl who can't stand to see a frown," Pinkie smiled.

"Even at the cost of your own smile. That's a hero," Artie said.

"What are you talking about?" Pinkie said, "I smile all the time."

__  
The golem stood against the table and sighed as she watched party in full, "Enjoying the party?" Rarity asked her golem.

The homunculus nodded, running a hand through her purple mane, playing with the red streak that ran through it, "Yes, I am. You didn't need to invite me, you know."

"Nonsense, this is your victory too you know," Rarity smiled, putting the purple fan to her face. "I may have brought the diamond dogs, but you protected my friends in my stead. For that I am eternally grateful."

"It's what I am designed for," Said the golem smiling.

"Do you wish to mingle? Rarity asked. As the homunculus nodded, Rarity waved her golem off.

"Excuse me, will you dance with me?" Asked a brown unicorn with a blonde mane.

A white unicorn with a bone mane stepped in, "Back off, Trenderhoof, I call her to dance."

"Prince Blueblood, you are mistaken," a pegasus said, pushing him aside, "The young lady is to dance with I, Thunderclap!"

"Please, a mare as skilled as she is only to dance with a unicorpian.

"Ah, shaddup," A griffon growled. " She Is dancing with me."

Hiding her face behind a purple fan, Rarity let out a haughty laugh, "My dear gentlecolts, I am afraid my heart belongs to another, and as such my dance card is full."

"Yeah, with me," Spike said, landing behind Rarity And draping an arm over her shoulder and onto her stomach.

The males looked at the dragon in shock and slowly began to back away. Rarity turned to look at her fiancé with a smile, "welcome home, Spikey-Wikey." She said with a kiss on his cheek, "And how was that dragonlord meeting or whatever it is."

"Boring," Spike said, putting his hands onto her waist. "He kept us for a week for some talks about something or other. If he didn't threaten to squish me, I would've left the moment I got there. But he did and Grumble kind of insulted your honor."

"He did?" Rarity asked.

Spike chuckled, " Yeah, called you a little pony whore who was desperate. Kind of had to stay and defend your honor."

"AW, thank you my brave knight," Rarity smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Now, shall we dance" Spike asked with a smile.  
_  
_  
Rainbow Dash walked over to Fluttershy as she stood by the buffet table, "Where's your husband?"

"He decided to not come," Fluttershy sighed. "Why did I ever fall for a stallion I knew for only half a day."

Dash only answered with a,shake of her head, "Want to dance?"

Fluttershy looked down at Dash's outstretched hand and put hers into the offered hand,"Yes, I would love too."

Smiling, Rainbow Dash guided her friend onto the dance floor and put her arms over the yellow pegasus's shoulders. Fluttershy looked into her old friends eyes and blushed when she saw Dash smile at her. Sliding her hands to Rainbow's waist, she began to dance in a slow rhythm in beat with the music, "This makes me think of our first dance. Remember? "

"Oh yeah, the flying nights dance," Dash chuckled as she spun around with Fluttershy, holding her at arm's length and then pulling her back into her arms, "You were being a little wallflower and I saw you waiting there."

Fluttershy swayed a little and smiled softly, "That was when you said 'this is a dance, and you're going to dance.' Then you took me by the hand to the dance floor and we danced together. Oh, it was so embarrassing."

"What did you have to be embarrassed about?" Dash asked with a confident chuckle taking her hand and holding it in the air while holding her other hand on Fluttershy's hips. "You were dancing with me, and everything I do, is awesome."

Fluttershy giggled softly, "No it wasn't, I was so horrible dancing out there. I looked like an idiot."

"You were fine," Rainbow Dash smiled, "You were with me, and you will always be ok when I'm around."

Fluttershy smiled and laid her head not Dash's shoulder, "Thank you."

__

  
Goldwin tapped a finger onto Celestia's shoulder, "Excuse me, but can you teach me to dance?"

"Why, sure Goldwin," Celestia said, standing up and going to the dance floor. As she put her hands onto Goldwin's shoulders, she leaned in close to whisper, "you are risking a lot to dance with me, Discord."

"Oh posh," Discord said, his voice coming out from the golden statue, "All these little mortals see is the princess dancing with a good friend. Nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"No, I'm just saying that when my 'husband' finds you, Goldwin is going to be washing the space ports for a week," Celestia giggled.

"Well then, I better make it a horrible job then," Discord smiled as he twirled Celestia around before hugging her tightly. "As if I am afraid of that three horned garbage eater."

"One who couldn't notice a cheating wife if I told him outright," Celestia said with a nod.

Discord then whispered, "By the way, I check if there is something amiss about that little 'political treaty' of yours. I suspect there is something amiss there, and I think I finally know what it is."

"But you want me to see for myself," Celestia said. "I have been thinking the same myself, especially after my little talk tonight."

"He seems a little weaker, you know," Discord whispered.

"Yes, it would normally take my entire hand to block his attack, now only a finger. Something is different," Celestia said, shaking her her head as she put a to her chin.

"Ok, enough about business, let's focus on two important things, you and me," Discord smiled.

__  
Ace smirked at Gilda, "Now you see, I don't think a griffon can really out drink a pony. It just isn't possible."

"I don't know, I drank a few earth ponies under the table. The only one I can't, is Dash," Gilda said.

"Speedster metabolism," Ace said. "Their bodies burn through so much energy that the alcohol burns off. You have to push her tolerance to the limit to get her drunk."

"So, what about you?" Gilda asked, eyebrow arched.

"Me? I uh," Ace was about to respond with his reddened face when he heard.

"Ace," said a light blue pegasus whispered as she walked out from the crowd.

When Ace turned to the sound of the voice, his voice caught in in his throat as he whispered, "Skye..."

Gilda began to step forward, her eyes glaring daggers at the other pegasus, but Ace raised a wing to stop her. He then turned to look at his sister and breathed slowly. The two pegasi stood there for a few brief seconds, but for them it was like two long hours of staring at one another. Both siblings looked as if they did not know what to do, only to look at each other as hundreds of feelings flowed through their hearts.

"_I'm going to beat the Starfleet love out of you!"_

"_Why don't you get a job,"_

For Ace, the memory of him punching his sister in the face ran in his head, how he had her on the ground and continued to beat her. There was a lingering fear that he might have killed her if he had not been stopped. He hated himself that day, and he began to tremble as he could see that monster in his sister's eyes.

Then, his sister did something he never expected. Tears running down her cheeks, Sky ran to Ace Ray and wrapped both arms around his neck in a giant hug, "Big brother, I am so sorry."

Ace stood in shock, asking, "Why? Why are you sorry? I hit you, I let my anger rage and I almost-"

"But I kept dismissing your fears and complaints. I treated you like some monster when we should've had a talk," Skye said. "When I found out that Starfleet brainwashed you and you were in that coma I...I abandoned you because I blamed you!"

"No, it's not your fault," Ace said, tears rolling down his cheeks, "I let my anger control me! I should've just sat with you and had a good long talk with you and maybe found a different way to oppose Starfleet."

"No I-"

Gilda stepped in between the two siblings, "Ok, lets say it like this. We were both dumbasses, we made mistakes, and now let's forgive each other. Got it?"

Ace chuckled, "Can we add a drink to that too?"

"Hey, I'll buy for the both of ya," Gilda said, laughing.

"Oh, and is this the griffon who I have to thank for saving you?" Sky asked, and when Ace nodded, Skye immediately hugged Gilda, "Thank you, thank you so much. I don't know what I would've done if Ace had stayed like that."

"Hey, it ain't that big of a deal, I just talked to him and was his friend for a while," Gilda said.

"Just a friend?" winked Skye.

To this, Ace and Gilda looked at one another and blushed.

_  
_  
Luna sat, watching all of the events with a smile. Concealed in the shadows, she had managed to make herself scarce amongst the crowd of revelers. Sitting at the buffet table, the lunar diarch began to drink some tea and smile. Then she felt a tapping on her shoulder and when she looked, she looked into the eyes of Spark, "Spark? "

"Luna, Discord gave us some information that you need to see, it involves something you have been waiting to tackle for a while now," Spark whispered.

"The prisoners?" Luna asked, and when Spark nodded, she waved her hand, "Go back t base, I will join you tonight."

"I will your majesty, I just..." Spark paused as she watched the bearers of the elements talk, dance, and play. "Wow, look at them."

"Yes, the bearers are a wonderful sight, especially when the five are together," Luna said, and then noticed that Spark had tears in her eyes, "Why are you crying?"

"Because I w-" she stopped her sentence, and then coughed, "I am just so entranced by their friendship that I wish to be a part of their group. They look so happy."

"I see," Luna said.

"Can I just watch for few minutes more?" Spark said.

Luna nodded and watched as Spark watched the dance, her tail wagging. There was a faint smile on Shining Spark's lips and then she mouth out two sentences that we in audible to everyone around her. Luna noticed the way Spark's lips moved and smiled softly as she read the purple unicorn's lips, "_Interesting"_

__

* * *

The mood in the castle fortress was sombre and sullen. Though the screams and agonized groans of the tortured and dying still echoed throughout the base, it was still tinged with the feeling of failure. Several of the soldiers would look to the door that led to the chambers of their leaders with worried and inquisitive looks, "He hasn't been seen in a week."

One of the soldiers looked to his fellow comrade, "Think that the loss at Fillydelphia hurt him?"

"Of course not!" Conquest said, stepping behind the two soldiers, "I have just been spending this past week reorganizing my strategies and battle plans. While I admit that the loss at Filly is tragic indeed, I am not going to do the old stomp around, scream and shout at my men and blame them for something that was not their fault."

Conquest stepped ahead of them and let his trenchcoat flutter behind him, "No, the loss was in part of the stupidity of some of my soldiers, the fault was mine. I had underestimated the brains of some of the ponies in Equestria. I had begun my attacks in a circular pattern because I wanted to strangle United Equestria via cutting them off of potential allies and supplies. Letting them die from starvation and loneliness. However, that was counting on Grand Ruler Celesto being too stupid to see my plan and actually do something about it."

"

"But," he growled scratching his fingers along the stone walls, "It seems that United Equestria actually has someone with bain in their ranks. This is very annoying, but not unexpected. After all," Dark Conquest smiled, "It would be damn depressing for them if I won all of the time and way too boring. There would be no tension, no reason to root for their side if I kept winning because they know what is going to happen next. Now that they think they can win, it will make taking the hope away from them all the more delectable!"

LAughing, he turned to the steps, "Now, I am going to take a break from my planning for now to enjoy my favorite toy in the world. TTFFN!" he chuckled, skipping down the stairs.

After passing a few floors, he went to the slave quarters and reached Starla's door. He had a smile on his face when he opened it, a smile that faded when he saw Starla sitting on the bed with a smile on her face," And why are you smiling?"

"I heard what happened at Fillydelphia. We all heard it," chuckled Starla as she got off the bed and walked defiantly to Conquest. "You...lost. You lost the entire battle and now, I see that you aren't as invincible as you think you are. Which means that soon, you are going to be beaten," she began to laugh louder, her chuckles mixing in her words, "So rape me all you want, I know that someday, Lightning is going to come through those doors and rescue me. And you are going to find yourself nothing more than a stain on the floor-OOOF!"

Conquest interrupted her laughter by placing his hand onto her head and pressing his thumb against her forehead. Then with a frown, he calmly pushed her against the wall, not a tinge of anger was in his voice as he began to speak, "You know why I love to rape? It's because of the power I exert over my victims. I love the idea taking away the power of freedom from people and making them feel worthless. It's why i mastered so many forms of it: Anal, normal, character, and canon. But, I think my second favorite has to be, mind rape. What was it that your Ruler said? That you can't be mind raped?"

"Y-yes, it's impossible for a person to be mind raped, that's what he said, and even if it is possible, I am immune. I have so many psyblocks that you can't do it," giggled Starla, her earlier bravado fading as she felt a jolt of pain go through her.

"But, I have been putting you through so much trauma and pain that your little mind has been wrecked. You little psyblocks have been weakened so much that now, I can peel away your little mind like an onion," Conquest said, narrowing his eyes at her as his hand began to glow with a black energy.

"W-what are you doing? S-stop, please stop, don't," Whimpered Starla, tears running down her face as she felt him enter her mind.

"_And do you confirm that this was the mare that killed the victim?" asked Grand Ruler as he looked to Lightning._

_Starla shook her head and said, "No, it wasn't me. Your scanners are wrong, I was framed, if you only had a jury and some real witnesses you could see that!"_

"_What?" gasped Starla at the sound of her own words. "Why did I say that?"_

_Conquest's voice could be heard all around her as she stood on the witness stand, "I am just playing you some of the memories of some of my soldiers. You know the prisoners from your jails. Many are sent there because of your messed up, for a lack of a better word, 'judicial' system."_

"_N-no, that's a lie!" screamed Starla as she found herself in front of another trial. _

_A stallion's voice came through her lips, "No, that isn't true! I would never hurt my children, my wife is just making it up so she can take them away!"_

"_You're lying," Buddy said, "We can see it in our visors, your heartbeat is erratic."_

"_Of course it is! I have low blood pressure and I take medication to fix that," the stallion talked through Starla. "Please, believe me! If you look through the evidence you can plainly see-"_

"_You wife told us all we needed to know," Buddy said._

"_She saw me slap my daughter playfully! It was a little game we were playing with our hands called Slap-jack!" the stallion cried. "I would never hurt my daughter. Please...no, don't take her away."_

"_S-stop this," Starla finally managed to speak again in her voice._

"_I can't, all you are seeing are echoes of the past. Of the innocent ponies that __**you **__sent to jail. This," Conquest laughed "Is all your sins."_

"_They all saw you kill that mare," Starla said. "They all saw it and confirm it. Her blood was on your knife."_

"_What they saw was me trying to stop my wife from killing herself and failing! She had been dealing with depression and the fact that thse was barren finally drove her over the edge. I tried to stop her from killing herself with my knife but I could pull the blade away in time and it stabbed her gut," The stallion spoke through Starla's voice. "Your lie detectors, they can-"_

_The other Starla frowned, "We don't need a lie detector when we have fifteen witnesses who saw you did it. You are going away."_

"_STOP!" Screamed the real Starla as she collapsed to the floor of her mind, tears flowing down her cheeks._

"_And the prisons, you have the most evil of prisons you know?" Conquest chuckled as he snapped his fingers and began to show Starla hundreds of horrible images that flooded her. Rape, torture, and killing all going on within the prison system. "Over 3000 cases are tried in United equestria, of them, over fifty-one percent are innocent."_

In the real world, Starla continued to cry as Conquest kept her pinned to the wall with his thumb, "P-please, Conquest, stop this, stop this now."

"Oh I could," Conquest said, undoing the middle hook of her golden bra and releasing it,"For a price."

""W-what is it?" Starla shuddered, feeling his finger trail along her body and past her belly, unable to move or fight back.

"Ask me to make love to you, and I will take away your pain," Conquest said, his finger sliding under her dress.

"No, I won't do that. I don't want to give in to your lust," cred Starla

"Fine then, I guess I could just fuck you while you are under the mind spell, I could care less," Conquest shrugged.

This made Starla's eyes widen in horror, "No, please no. I...I..."

"Yes?" Conquest asked, sliding her dress off as he licked her neck.

"Make love to me, just stop this pain," Strala cried as she felt herself becoming disrobed.

Conquest smiled, "That's a good girl, just give in."

STarla whimpered as the rape commenced, and cried until it was all over. After he was done, he left her on the bed and she curled up, trying to ignore the words Conquest said "IT's what you deserve, to be rapeed." said nothing, but curled up in a ball and cried herself to sleep. The next morning, when she would wake up, she found a long cylinder next to her bed. Becoming curious, she leaned in and unwrapped the cylinder to discover a telescope, with a note that read,

**What you really deserve - D**

* * *

"See Radiant, it is easy," Titan said, looking at the pony in front of him as she started to concentrate.

"This, will bring him back, right?" asked Radiant Hope, looking at Titan.

Underneath his hood, the creature nodded, and then held out his hand, "There is just one more thing that is required of you. A payment of sorts."

"What sort of payment?' Hope asked, her finger playing through her mane. "Because if it's my soul, I will kindly give it up if it means that I can bring Sombra back."

"Sort of like that," Titan said, holding up a sphere. "Just touch this."

Hop looked at the orb curiously," What is it?"

"It is an orb, meant to give you what you need to achieve your goals and mine," Titan said. "It just needs a offering to make it work. Now, touch it, and you can begin to raise this place to the ground."

Radiant Hope looked past the orb, and nodding, placed her palm on the white surface and began to glow. She let out a gasp as she could her body start to change, feathers began to sprout along her arms, her features became slightly more feral, and her face took on a bird's appearance. After a few minutes, she landed on the ground and panted heavily, slowly getting up, "Who, am I?" she asked.

Titan smiled and ran a golden hand along her cheek, "You are my faithful general, Magus. You are to help me with the freeing of the Umbra to lead them to victory."

"Yes, sire," she said, a flash of a stallion with black mane flashed through her mind. "Who is...Sombra?"

"Another servant. Do not worry about him,," he said turning away and walking off, "Now come, there is much to be done.

* * *

Grand Ruler sat in the throne room, looking down at his two Starfleet members, "Lightning Dawn, and Rhymey Couplet, you two are here because you are the only two members of my Starfleet that I can trust anymore."

"Sire I disagree

What about Artie?" Rhymey asked while Lightning kept silent.

"He has been seen cavorting and mingling with the Equestrians, especially that insane one Pinkie Pie," growled Grand Ruler as she gripped his throne arms. "He is lost to us."

"Grand Ruler I think that you are-" Lighting Dawn began, but was looked down upon by Grand Ruler. Shaking, he turned his head, "Sorry, sire."

Grand Ruler frowned, and then placed his hand onto his chin, "It seems that we are losing control over the Equestrians, they are starting to become braver, and are actually fighting now. They seemed convinced that they are able to change things, that they can actually meet up to the standards of us. They are mistaken of course, because they seem to forget the absolute fact that they are far behind us in technology and in power. They cannot change this fact and when they do they only end up getting hurt." he then leaned back in his chair, laying one leg on top of the other, "And yet, they recently have become ignorant of this fact."

"Yes sire," Lightning said, nodding, the look in his father figure's eyes causing him to tremble a little.

"We must stop this now before they start to get any more cannot have Starfleet be ruined by these ponies and their concepts of friendship and love. The only magic is in believing after all," Grand Ruler pointed a finger to Rhymey," We'll start with you. Control your wife, remind her of her place."

"Yes Sire

Of her will I will retire," Rhymey bowed.

"And you, Lightning. Keep a better tab on the rest of Friendship Is Magic," Grand Ruler growled. "Bad enough that they saved Fillydelphia, now that wife of mine has made them knights. Now all of United Equestria is singing their praises and honoring them. Even some of my Unicornicopians! This is a bad thing."

"It is really, Grand Ruler? They have proven to be quite capable fighters," Lightning said, and then backed away from Grand Ruler's gaze.

Narrowing his eyes in rage at the white unicorn, Grand Ruler growled, "You, who I raised as my own son, dare to speak such blasphemy? Equestrians are naturally inferior beings who have no place in Starfleet. The only reason why I allowed them the ability to join us was because of a good show of goodwill! You are trying to say that we are to admit that there are races you can stand shoulder to shoulder with us?! Remember what is the Starfleet motto?"

""We are strong, so use our power to make sure the lesser races are protected. We are might, so we are right," Lightning said, turning his head away.

Grand Ruler gave a nod, "Good. you best remember that, or else I may have to consider who I choose as my son and my protege."

Lighting shivered, "Y-yes sire."

"Now, we can still fix this to our advantage," Grand Ruler said. "Conquest has been beating for now. Hw will fall back on the tricks of the old villains and send a monster our way, or at the very least as powerful henchman with some small foot soldiers. This little game that the Equestrians played is over. Time to go back to normal. Let the knights play for the public and do some shows or whatnot. Let the Equestrians think that they have some champions."

"B-but sire!" Lighting objected. A glare from Grand Ruler quickly caused him to back away, "Sorry."

"Now, dismissed!" Grand Ruler shouted. Then as they left, he placed his fingers together and taped them as one, "Maybe now, I can finally get control back."

**It's amazing how much a chapter can change in so short of time. This ****chapter was originally one line in the rough ddraft. And here it is**

**"Buddy is stranged by his own wine whip by Rep-Stallion." **

**That was it, nothing else. And now we have this long chapter that has probably done more with a story than the original Starfleet series, all five seasons. But, lets get to the commentary shall we?**

**The first few sections, Fluttershy and Dimetnia's parts, were all set up so that way I can explore some more of everybody's relationships. From Dimetnia's growing heart, to the idea that Fluttershy really is in a loveless marriage. Wich also leads to what was happening in Rarity's segment.**

**First of all, I love the gauntlet of fire so much. It is my favorite Spike episode, so I had to refence that in some way. And no, it isn't foreshadowing anything ;) Also, Fluttershy brings up someting that annoys greatly about Rhymey's and Fluttters relatonship...what relationship? Throughout the whole series thye go on what, two dates? There has to be more to a relationship than just "Oh, I'm cute." It's the usual Gary-stu OC bullcrap that we always see. Cute OC lands, woos girl for five whole seconds, and boom, love interest. So, this is Fluttershy actually asking about her relationship.**

**Rarity was new, mainly because I noticd that in the rough draft, after she gets knocked up, she is out of the story besides a few mentions. I love the fasionista too much for that, so I decided to have her get some help, and thank goodness there was am eppie in Starfleet where the Dogs were unexplainaly strong. So here it is. And no I am not sorry for the Sons of Bitches line or the dogs of war jokes .I never apologize for a wonderfully prepared bad joke.**

**The whole entire seige was probaly one of my favorite things to write! The fights were a blast to craft, but some were nerve wracking to write. Namely Pinkie Pie's. I am always worried about doing Pinkie's fights because I am always scared about going too far with her. Her free spirit and insanity are pure fun, but its hard to do visual gags in a literary medieum. **

**The scene with the guys, that was...a challenge. I was hesitant at first to put in a scene of the civies helping to fight. I was scared it would make the mane five weak or pathetic. But then after a talk with the writer's group on Fimfic and reading Power Ranger Digital, I decided to do it. First of all, we have been seeing the fall of Starfleet, now it was time for some harmony. Also, I love the idea that a hero does more than just save, they inspire. And lastly, I was asking myself on Power Rangers Digital why didn't any of the other Digimon help in the battles. So I decided, why not. **

**Some trivia.**

**Shout outs: Rainbow Dash's battle cry? That's from the awesome pony fic "Immortal Game". **

**Yes, I am a Flash Fan, can you tell? **

**There was a Gilda and Ace sex scene, but I cut it out. Also, Trixie's group was going to have their own story, but I think putting that along a war was too much.**


	12. Musings of Hearts and memories

**I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANY GODDAMN POTENTIA**L

Faster, must move faster. Beat your record time.

This was the mantra that kept playing through Applejack's mind as she ran through the orchard early in the morning. Her breathing came in at a steady pace, in spite of the occasional pain that would spring up in her side. The only indication that she acknowledged the sharp pain was a small wince. But she steadily shrugged it off as she continued to run.

Gracefully and with great speed, she ran through the orchard as fast as her legs could carry her. Though her speed could never match Dash's, her strong, muscular legs made it so she was at least a match for anyone when it comes to a quick run. Granted, this run did not distract her from her duties. She was still a farmer, and a dang good one.

It had taken her months of training and practice, but now, she had her routine down to an art. There as a confident grin that came to her face as she ran to her fourth sets of trees that she had planned to run across during this run. Doing a hard spin with one, she followed with a spinning back kick into the other tree. This made both trees bear their fruits and fall to the ground. With a light groan, Applejack got down on her one knee and rubbed her thighs.

Taking a few minutes to catch her breath, and to rub out the pain she was feeling in her legs, the orange pomelo pony got back to her feet and continued her run. The air passing in and out of her lungs giving her a feeling of freedom that she kind of envied Dash for. However, she would never trade the crunch of branches under her feet for nothing. She loved and lived and breathed life on the farm and that was how she loved it. A fancy title for her meant nothing, and neither did Starfleet.

As she neared the end of her run, she slowed down in her prance and began to pant, "25 miles, in 90 minutes. Heh, broke my own record." she chuckled to herself as she grabbed a towel from a tree branch and a bottle of water to drink. Turning her head to some crying, she walked to the sound. There, sitting on the fence that bordered the outside of the farm, was a little red filly, "Daphne? What are you doing, sitting on the fence?"

Daphne gave a little sniffle and looked up from a photo that she held in her hands. It was a picture of her and her cousin, hugging each other tightly, "Oh, hello Applejack. I was just waiting for the bus."

"The bus to school?" Applejack asked, leaning her elbows on the fence and taking out an apple to eat.

"N-no, to the orphanage," whimpered Daphne. "Starfleet, they couldn't find any other relatives for me to live with, so I am being sent to the orphanage. Then, I'll live there for a bit and probably be sent to Starfleet Academy to train to become a soldier."

"Ah thought that was a choice," Applejack said, taking another bite of the apple.

"Yeah, if you have a family, but if you are an orphan... you are drummed into service at age twelve," she gave little whimper as she looked back at her picture. "I-I-I don't want to be a soldier. I don't want to fight Grand Ruler's battles. I don't want to go out there and die. I don't wanna die."

As Applejack watched the young filly cry, she shook her head slowly, "You're too young to be thinking about death," she muttered under her breath. " Then what do you want to do?"

"I want to be an herbalist," Daphne said, looking down at her id code on her chest, "I just want to use my talent to find flowers and make medicines and stronger mana potions. Or at least, that's what I want to be if I could get a cutie mark. Do you know how jealous I was when Applebloom got her mark? She now had her destiny set out, and me... I got nothing but this stupid ID code. It means nothing to me, or anypony else. And now, I can't even dream."

"Oh Sugarcube, come here,' Applejack said, pulling Daphne into a hug, letting the filly cry onto her shoulder, "Just cry it out."

Daphne began to cry hard, "I... can't fight like Buddy. I'm not like him, I'm no hero. Being a hero means to be willing to die. I'm not ready to die. I don't want to die!"

"And you ain't gonna to," Applejack said, smiling. "You're staying here, with us."

Daphne pulled away and wiped a tear from her eyes, "I- am? But, you don't like my cousin. Why am I-"

"Now, Ah won't lie. Your cousin did annoy me to death. But, you are a friend of Applebloom's and Ah live by my paw's word 'a friend of mine is family,'" Applejack said, smiling and winking.

"But, I thought Applebloom didn't like me either. I thought the CMC just saw me as a stuck up know-it-all who lacked imagination," Daphne said.

"No, that was Diamond Tiara," Applebloom said, getting to the fence and sitting on it. "Ah just think you can be a little silly when it comes to Starfleet."

"See? Ya have a home here. That is, if ya are willing to stay." Applejack said with a kind smile

Daphne almost tackled Applejack with her hug as she shouted, " Oh yesyesyesyes! I accept!"

"Well, it's about time," Granny Smith said stepping out from behind the tree. "I was wondering when you were getting to telling her. All right, Big Mac, you go and set a table!"

"Eeyup," Big Mac said, saluting and running off.

"Applebloom, you go and fix a space for your new sister," The wizened old mare said, letting the two fillies run to the farm house. Granny Smith then turned an eye to Applejack, "And YOU better get yourself to that table and eat some breakfast, you hear?"

Applejack nodded, " Yes ma'am.' She then sighed and leaned her back against the tree as she let out a sigh, only to wince in pain.

"Applejack, what's wrong?" Caramel asked, looking at Applejack.

Applejack waved him off,"It's nothin'. One of Rep's blades done and got me good in the side. Ah'll be fine in a bit. Just need a few more days to heal."

Caramel shook his head and knelt down beside her, "Lift up your shirt, please." With a roll of her eyes, Applejack lifted up her dirty shirt to show off her well toned stomach. Taking a quick look, Caramel placed bandages where he saw the wounds, "That should help heal you faster."

"Thanks," Applejack said, a soft smile on her lips.

Caramel then reached over and gently took her hands into his, "Now, let me show you some stretches. You could do this instead of your usual exercises." He then bent her elbows and began to cross them across her chest. Pulling her arms gently to the left and right, he smiled as she began to let out little breaths of contentment while he helped her stretch. Walking around, he pulled a little on her back, getting some of the cricks out and eliciting a little moan from her.

Guiding her to a tree, he waited until Applejack leaned against it and looked at him. Taking one leg in his hands, Caramel began to slowly push it up until she told him to to stop. He repeated this process with her other leg, giving Applejack a good massage on her leg as he stretched her. After he lowered her legs, Applejack leaned forward a bit and placed her arms around his neck,"Thanks, that made me feel a little better."

"You're welcome. Say, how about after breakfast, I show you some more stretches?" Caramel asked, smiling a toothy grin.

"Ah would love that," Applejack said.

"Hey AJ, how about you lean in a little closer and kiss him while you're at it!" Rainbow Dash shouted, chuckling. Her laughter increased as she watched Caramel stiffen and blush red.

"Rainbow Dash, what the buck do ya think you are doing up there?!" Applejack shouted as she looked up to the trees.

"Well, I was doing some flying around, getting some early morning flying done before I get to my squad when I saw you guys dancing. I was a little curious and wanted to see if you guys were getting ready to go at it," Rainbow Dash responded, laying on the branch and smiling.

Applejack was too angry to notice the blush on her cheeks, "We weren't dancing, we were stretching. Caramel wanted to show me some."

"Oh," Dash confirmed with a nod, "So stretching is what you are calling it now."

"Rainbow," Applejack growled, wagging a finger to her friend, "Come here for a second."

"I would love to, but I got to get my squad in for some training drills," Dash said, taking off, "See ya!"

"Ya mangy varmint, get back here so I can kick your can!" Applejack yelled to the disappearing dot. Shaking her head, she turned to Caramel, "Ah swear, that mare can get some-Caramel?"

"Us, kissing," was all the red-faced stallion could say.

Applejack gave out a gentle chuckle as she walked to her friend, "Well, thanks for the help. Ah'll see ya after breakfast. Until then, here's a reward for helping me," and with that, she gave a kiss on the stallion's cheek, making him faint on the ground. Applejack rolled her eyes, "Stallions."

* * *

The city of New Horn Kong had grown very quite during the day. Whether it was because the populace had grown complacent with their hell or if there was an undercurrent of fear that rebellion would only bring more pain, it was impossible to tell. Titan watched from the pagoda at the city that was his domain, his golden fingers tapping along the railing.

He had to admit, there was a feeling of power that he enjoyed watching the ponies and Unicorpiams work and train beneath him. He would've smiled at the sight, but his eyes displayed other thoughts. He turned to look back at the room that served as his quarters. Within, his general Magus was busy sharpening her crystal blade while looking at the two tables in front of her.

Titan sighed softly as he walked to the two tables, each holding a Go board on top. Seated at one table was a pair of statues facing off. One was armed Dark Conquest. The other was Princess Celestia. The second table had statutes that resembled Luna and Grand Ruler. With a contemplative breath, he ran a golden hand along the boards. The one with Luna had most of the board covered with black stones, while the other had a mixture of both black and white stones.

Titan looked to his general as he began to speak, "Let me tell you something that my father once told me." he said taking up a white stone and placing it on a point on Celestia's board. "You can be the most powerful being in the planet, but without friends and family, you are just as weak as a mortal. This lesson, sadly, is not one the Grand Ruler has taken to hest. He chose to tell his ponies that it is better to abandon your connections, choosing to focus instead. On being the strongest and the best. We see how well that has won them.".

Taking a black stone, he placed it onto the board and switching the stones to black, and changing two white stones, " As you can see, Grand Ruler has made it so that Lightning is losing friends, becoming more and more alone. But, what of Artie? He who is losing more if his reason to fight. What will he figure is important: Friendship or solidarity?" he said putting the white stone somewhere on the board.

* * *

Artie stormed up along the hallway of the castle, a frown on his face as his eyes glared at the path that led to his destination. Many of the workers in the castle could see the fire in his emerald eyes and rightfully chose to step out of his way a she stormed through the castle. Once he reached Lightning's room, he pounded on the door, "Lightning! Come out! We need to talk!"

Lightning sighed from the other side of the door and opened it so only his face could be shown, "Yeah, Artie?"

"We need to talk. We need to bring Starla back from wherever you stationed her at and get her here!" Artie said.

Lightning frowned and turned away, "Starla is fine where she is. She doesn't need to be here, where she can get hurt."

"Are you listening to yourself!?" Artie fumed as he slammed his hand against the doorframe, "We are losing members by the second: Myte, Dyno, and now Buddy. Who's next on the list? You, Rhymey? Or even one of the Equestrians? Now is not the time to be worrying about who is going to get hurt. Now is the time for us to stand together as a team, as frie-"

"Don't you dare start with that frie..."Lightning yelled, but then stopped himself as he opened the door a little more, "Sorry. What I mean is. Starla isn't strong enough to fight by our side against this. If she fights, then there is no way I could protect her."

"Is that you talking or your pride?" Artie asked, only to be met with silence as Lightning looked down. 'Lightning, Starla is a strong girl, I know she is. She may not be like the Equestrians, but she can fight with us. We need her here so we can stand together."

"She can't, that's it. I sent her there because that is the only way I know how to protect her," Lightning said, looking away.

"And us, you are just going to let us die instead?" Artie asked with a growl.

"We know what we're getting into. We are prepared to die," Lightning said, looking away from Artie.

Artie growled and let out a low sounding, "Buddy didn't. He didn't want to die. He wanted to live, Lightning. We all do."

Lightning looked up at Artie at the mention of this with a broken look. For a brief second, he held in a breath, wanting to say something, but then he turned away, "That is not the Starfleet way."

"Neither is being a hero apparent;y," Artie said.

"What do you mean, we are heroes... right?" Lightning asked.

Artie shook his head, "I used to believe that. I used to think that following the Starfleet doctrine meant I could be a hero, that all it took was fight a monster and maybe help a person. But, I've been finding out we're not. I over hear them you know. The bile, the insults, and the way they mock us. Every place we have ever been too see us as either invaders or just monsters. How can we be heroes if we don't have the onies trust behind us? I abandoned my family because I hated the way they saw heroism, because I felt like they hated me for wanting to help people."

"But Artie, we-"

As Lightning reached out with a hand, Artie brushed it away, his eyes narrowing, "Maybe Dyno's right. Maybe you aren't much of a captain, that you are only focused on following Grand Ruler's command. You don't see us as friends, only teammates and that's it."

Lightning shook his head, "Artie, that isn't true, you are my friend. You all are."

"Oh yeah? Then why haven't you done more to protect us? Why is it that when I look at you, I see a stranger! I don't know anymore about you then when we first met," Artie said, looking away and growling, "Buddy was afraid in the end you know, not that you cared."

"So, what now. Are you gonna leave like Dyno?" Lightning asked, narrowing his eyes.

Artie shook his head, "I told you before, I did this because I want to help ponies, because I want to be a hero. Right now, I don't know what it is I am fighting for, but I will find out. One thing, I won't do, however, is walk away from ponies who need me. Goodbye, Commander."

Lightning watched with wide eyes a s as Artie slammed the door in his face. For a few brief seconds, the white unicorn stood in front of the door before falling to his knees and began to beat at it, "ARrie! Come back, please. I want us to be friends, I want us to be more than teammates, and I want to be a hero. I don't want this anymore. I don't want to be a commander or some chosen one," tears started to flow down Lightning's cheeks as he began pounding on the door. "I wish I wasn't some chosen one, that I never had this power, and then maybe Grand Ruler wouldn't have taken mein. Then maybe we could we friends...real friends."

A tiny hand placed itself onto Lightning's shoulder, "I am your friend."

"Krysta," Lightning sniffed as he gave his friend a hug, "Why... why do stay? You could've left me a long time ago, you know."

"I know, but I won't," Krysta said, hugging her friend tightly, "Because I know you better than anyone. I have seen you at your best, I've seen you in your quiet moments away from the rest, and I know the real you. Before Grand Ruler started to beat into your skull about the power of believing, you used to want some good friends. You used to like your birthday, and you used to know how to have fun. But ever since Grand Ruler placed that whole spiel into your head, you've been like this."

"I know, I... I'm just doing what my father expect of me," Lightning said, sighing.

Krysta then looked p at Lightning, "Why aren't you telling them about what happened to Starla?"

"Because I... I," Lightning found his words tipping on the edge of his lips, and then turned away.

"Lightning, you don't really blame her, do you?" Krysta was about to begin, only to see Lightning shake his head and then hug her tightly.

* * *

The training field, outside of Canterlot, was once home to the pegasi training quarters. Today, it is the home of the newly inducted Knights of the Wind, and the Griffon and United Equestrian teams were filling up the field with sounds of training. Punches, kicks, and fake sword clashes were heard throughout the entire battle field. There were shouts of battle and screams of pain as some made good hits on each other. High above the field, was Rainbow Dash, looking down on her team, "Ok, men, lets keep this up. Those Harpies know everything about how to kill griffons, but they don't know us. Just the same, we don't know everything about griffon fighting style, so let's keep learning from each other. Keep those drills going ponies!" she shouted, blowing the whistle.

Gild let out a grunt as she swiped her wooden sword at Ace, "Ok, so why the nickname?"

"Trashinator?" Ace chuckled as he struck out with his bo, "Flew into the garbage on my first day. Took me months to wash it all out. Ok, I told you my embarrassing story, now you."

"When I was 14, I accidentally put hair remover on my sink," Gilda blushed as she moved aside of the staff and moved closer, "Bare all day after that."

"Oh Celestia, that is just hilarious," Ace said as he tripped Gilda. Surprised, she grabbed Ace by the shoulder and pulled him down on top of her, forcing them both to kiss.

"Hey you tow, stop that flirting right now!" Dash shouted from above. "Why can't you too act more like Spitfire and Soarin over there! You don't see them flirting on the battlefield while training!"

Spitfire nuzzled against Soarin's neck as the two grappled, "You need to let go, Clip."

"Don't wanna babe," chuckled Soarin.

As Rainbow Dash facehoofed at the sight, she turned to the sound of chuckling from her side, "You know, I am kind of glad that Lightning and Starla never acted like that."

"Oh, hey Artie," Rainbow Dash said, smiling a little. Chuckling, she wiped her hand through her mane, "Yeah, it's not easy working with couples. So, what brings you here?"

"Confused, and a little lost about what I should do," Artie said as he looked up to the skies."I just, want to know why I should be fighting anymore."

"Hey, we have those moments," Dash said, placing her hand on Artie's shoulder, "Maybe you should go to ponyville for a bit and relax there."

"You think that'll make me feel better?" Artie asked.

Rainbow Dash smiled a little, "Sure, just watch."

* * *

"Thanks for shopping at Sugar Cube Corner! Hope you enjoy the cupcakes!" Pinkie said, smiling. Turning to look back at the counter and seeing the low number of sweet treats, she decided to go into the kitchen to bake more. Whistling a little happy tune to herself, she opened the doors and was pleasantly surprised at what she saw. Smiling contently, she leaned against the doorframe and watched as Artie began to talk to the two young foals at his side, "Now, if we add a lot of pink swirl to the cupcake, like this," the orange unicorpian said, putting the frosting on it, "What does it look like?"

"Momma!" squeaked Pound Cake.

"Mommy!" said Pumpkin as she thrusted her little yellow hands into the air.

"That's right," Artie said, smiling at the twins. Taking out some small chips, he placed them onto the swirl, making a little face. "And now it's a smiling Mommy!"

Pumpkin giggled as she patted her hooves together, "Smiling Mommy!" Then she looked at Pinkie Pie and shouted, "Sissy!" the little unicorn cheered ass she crawled over to Pinkie Pie. Not wanting to be left out, her twin Pound quickly crawled over tp his big sister and hugged her leg.

Pinkie Pie giggled and picked up her little 'siblings'. Looking at the two little foals in her arms, Pinkie Pie asked, "And what do you two think you were doing with Artie?"

"Oh, I was looking to find a way to relax and I figured the best thing to do was to be to teach the kids how to mix baking with art," Artie said.

"Oh, and did you two enjoy yourselves?" Pinkie Pie asked the twins.

As the two twins nodded, Artie chuckled as he placed his hand behind his head, "I think they did. They were absolutely fascinated by what I was doing here."

"Well, I suppose that's ok, just as long as they remember who the boss here is, and who the best cook in the kitchen is," Pinkie said, looking at the two foals. "Now, they can watch the mistress at work." with that, she bounded over to three little cupcakes and taking out a frosting gun began making creative little stars in icing on each. "There we are. Now, who did it better?"

Pound looked from left to right, and then crawled over to Artie. Pinkie watched in shock and growled, "Traitor!" looking down at the orange unicorn filly at her leg, Pinkie smiled.

"Sissy is best!" cheered Pumpkin as she hugged her big sis, and then gave a little boop to her sister's nose.

"That I am, Pumpkin. Now stand back, Pinkie Pie has to remind the boys who the boss is," the pink mare said, grabbing some icing from the counter.

Looking back a Pound, Artie winked at the white colt, "Well, I suppose this means war. It's a shame that this will be a one-sided battle." with a chuckle he spun a bottle of frosting in his hand. Looking at Pinkie Pie with a challenging grin, he began to spray frosting onto some of the cupcakes, making several designs in the shapes of cutie marks.

Pinkie Pie gave a unimpressed shrug at this, before taking out her blue frosting guns and began to spread it out along a series of cupcakes. After a few moments of spraying the frosting evenly, she added little white star sprinkles on top of each cupcake, making the entire row a perfect representation of Luna's mane. With a turn, Pinkie Pie gave a hoof bump to Pumpkin Cake.

As Pinkie Pie finished her cupcake collection, Artie was already fast at work on a single layer cake of his own. Taking out some white frosting, he covered the cake, and then began to draw the shape of a green tree onto the cake. Once done with that, he added little cherries onto the green icing to make the tree into an apple tree.

Looking fairly impressed, the earth pony mare cracked her neck side to side and took out a single layer cake of her own. Bringing out several frosting tubes at once, she began to attack the cake with a marksman precision. After a few minutes of work that made her hands seem like a blur, she pulled away from the cake and leaving behind a design of her and her friends with their cutie marks above their heads done in multicolored sprinkles.

Grabbing several cake layers, Artie threw them on top of one another, making a tower. Then, he began to grab candy sticks, gumdrops, and yellow frosting. With impeccable timing, he placed the ingredients on the cake until he made a replica of Canterlot castle out of candy and frosting. Then to finish, he walked over and put a dollop of icing onto Pinkie's nose. Joining in, Pound crawled over with some frosting and rubbed it against his sister's cheeks.

Pinkie Pie went cross eyed looking at the frosting that had appeared on her ose. Grinning with a manic glee, she took a basting brush and smeared red icing and licorice onto Artie's chest in a x shape. Then she spun in mid-air to fire white frosting onto some eclairs to make various arrow signs.

Dipping his fingers into the red icing that now adorn his chest, he licked it off. Taking a licorice whip, he flung it at Pinkie Pie and wrapped around her leg. Pulling her to him, he dumped some caramel onto her mane and back. Then he took the caramel and began to put it onto some apples. Before the apples could dry, he placed some strawberries onto the tops of each to be out-done, Pinkie Pie took some chocolate shell and put it onto his hands. Then she took the shell and put it onto some marshmallows. Taking the sugary treats, she placed the marshmallows onto a large loaf of bread to make little logs.

Giggling, and half covered in caramel and chocolate, Pound threw some marshmallows at his sister and then at Pinkie. Deciding to defend her sister, Pumpkin turned on her twin and tackled him to the ground. Finding himself alone, Artie pulled out the frosting and began to shoot at Pinkie Pie. Letting out a gasp, Pinkie Pie locked the shots with a series of cookies.

This war would've continued, were it not a shout of, "Sweet merciful Celestia! What on earth is happening here?" Mrs. Cake shouted, looking at the messy kitchen and the four perpetrators now covered in food.

"Um, nothing, Mrs. Cake!" said Artie with a blush and a chuckle.

"I was just showing him the ropes!" Pinkie said with a smile, white icing dripping from her nose.

"Pinkamena Diane Pie, when I am gone, it is up to you to watch the store and the twins. If you want to train a new recruit that is fine, but please do not mess my kitchen while you are at it!" reprimanded Cup Cake, he magenta eyes narrowed at Pinkie.

"Mommy!" squealed Pound and Pumpkin as they crawled to their mother.

Smiling softly, Cup Cake picked up her twins in each arm, "Hello, dears. Look at you, you're both are so messy," she said, getting affectionate nuzzles from them both. This left behind smears on her cheeks, "And now you are getting your Mommy messy too. I will have to give you both a bath. And as for you two," she said, glaring at the two guilty ponies. "Clean yourselves off at the lake, now!"

"Yes Ma'am!" said Pinkie and Artie as they saluted, running out of the door and passed an entering Carrot Cake.

The yellow earth pony could feel his mane shoot up as he looked on in shock, "Oh my Celestia, what happened he-"

"What happened is that our 'daughter' decided to have a baking war with a friend of hers, and now we are going to clean my daughter and your son!" Cup Cake said, handing Pound to Carrot as she turned to walk up the stairs.

"But hunny bun, I thought that they-"

"When they are messy like this, you have the responsibility of the boy, I get the girl. 50/50," Cup Cake said as she walked up the stairs, and then with a wink, she lifted her tail a little. "And after we clean the babies...you can lick me clean."

Carrot's bow tie practically spuu off his neck as he went to the door and locked it, before running after his wife.

* * *

"Geronimo!" Pinkie shouted at the top of her lungs as she performed a cannonball into the lake. After a few moments of staying under the water, she breached the water with a gasp of air. Throwing back her mane and arching her back, she let the sunshine along her naked body. Her lovely curves shining, while her naked form was on full display. Straightening back up, the pink mare took some of the water from the lake and began to rub it up and down her arms making sure to wash the frosting off her bod. Sitting across from her was Artie with a towel draped across his legs, "Um, Pinkie are you sure you are ok with skinny dipping in front of me?"

"Sure! Why do you ask," Pinkie asked, lightly rubbing the water along one of her breasts. Pinching the nipple and lightly tweaking it to rub some of the water, she giggled, "Oh yeah, you Unicorpians have this thing about being naked in front of each other."

"Y-yeah," Artie said turning his head so he wouldn't look at Pinkie Pie. "It's kind of taboo to be wandering around front of somebody without any clothes on."

Pinkie Pie sashay out of the water with a sway of her hips, shaking her head, "I don't' see the big deal. Back home I saw ponies naked before and never had any problems. You Unicorpians are just so-"

Artie handed Pinkie Pie a towel and let her dry herself off, "Skittish?"

"I was going to say touchy but that works too," Pinkie said, laying down with Artie and draping the towel over her body. Snuggling up close to Artie and laying her head on his shoulder, she took a look up at the sky. "Oh, look, a cloud that looks like a cupcake."

"You know, pegasi can control the clouds, why are you so interested in how they change?" Artie asked.

Pinkie nodded, "Oh I know, but sometimes they miss one and let a cloud fly on its own. It's just fun to see which ones they miss and let fly on their own."

"Fascinated by the little things in life, no matter how small," Artie chuckled as he looked up at the sky, "How... how do you do it? Keep that attitude of yours?"

"Simple,"Pinkie said with a wink, "I know the truth of life. That reality is not really that bad at all, You just need to embrace each day with a bright smile and the knowledge that you can make it better if you try hard enough."

"I wish it was as easy for me to do that," Artie said, sitting up and laying his hands onto his knees."

"What's the problem?" Pinkie asked.

Artie let out a pained sigh and shook his head, "Lately, I just don't know what to fight for anymore. I want to be a hero, I want to protect everypony I can butit's just so hard now. You remember why I joined Starfleet?"

"You wanted to get away from your snobby parents because you wanted to be a hero instead of just staying home and counting your money," Pinkie said, sitting up with Artie.

"I wanted to put my skills to good use, you know. Wanted to prove to them that there was more to life than money, but lately, I wonder if they're right. That this hero life isn't what it's cracked up to be," Arite said, shaking his head. Looking back at Pinkie he asked, "How do you find something to fight for? What keeps you going?"

Pinkie looked up at a cloud and sighed, "Let me tell you a story. When I was young, my granny pie died. She was, beyond Maude and my friends, the only pony in the world who really got me. She knew the real me, helped me with my jokes, taught me how to laugh, and made me smile. It was she who helped me, become me. So when she died... I broke. I couldn't laugh anymore and I was always frowning all the time. I was just so... miserable," she gave a little sniffle as her memories came back to her. Then she looked up at the clouds passing by, "On the day of her funeral, the pegasi had decided to make it rain and we had to walk out in it. My family and I, we walked home with our heads hung low to the ground, just looking miserable. Then, I looked up at the sky and a raindrop landed right here on my nose."

To empathise her point, Pinkie pointed to her nose with a finger, "That is when I did something that nopony knows why I did it. I laughed."

"You... laughed?" Artie asked.

"Yep! I laughed, I began to laugh for the longest time," Pinkie said leaning against the tree, "Then, Maude started to laugh with me, then Ma, Pa, Limey, and Marble. Soon we were all just laughing together right there in the middle of the rain. But, as we kept laughing, the rain let up until it finally stopped to let the sun in. That was when I knew what I had to fight for."

"What was it?" Artie asked.

Pinkie pointed to her heart, "To bring out the little light of hope inside of all of us and keep it there. I want to remind ponies that, it's not really that bad out there. There is always a little bit of hope out there, no matter how bad it gets, you just need to find it. And if you can't find it? MAke it, create it on your own and hold onto it as long as possible. Then things will get better, because you will find a light at the end of the tunnel. It's why I am so silly when everypony else is so serious. I like making ponies relieve their stress or just learn to laugh about themselves. Sure, it doesn't always work, but if I can still make somepony laugh and look forward to tomorrow, then I am glad to be me. That is why nopony takes away my smile."

"Think I could find something like that?" Artie asked.

With a quick nod, Pinkie Pie said, "Yeppers!"

"Pinkie, you are... something else," Artie said with a shake of his head. Then he looked to Pinkie with a frown, "Pinkie, do you and your friends hate us?"

"Applejack and Dashie do. They want you dead," Pinkie said, and then she giggled, "Rarity just sees you as a bunch of uncouth hooligans, and Twi-" she paused for a moment, before shaking her head and letting out a sigh, "Twilight found you to be another mystery to solve. And Fluttershy, well, she can never hate anything in her life. You could kill puppies, rape foals, and she would still forgive you."

"And you?" Artie asked.

"Like I said before, I see you as party crashers. Annoying and rob you of the treats you had set out for everypony else, but if you get to know them, you can find out that they are pretty fun," Pinkie said.

Artie let out a chuckle as he laid down, Pinkie Pie cuddling up to him and laying her head on his shoulder, "Party Crashers huh? I kind of like that. Hey Pinkie, think we could just lay here for a little while longer." In response to his question, Pinkie Pie let out a soft snore. Smiling, Artie pulled Pinkie Pie into a hug and fell asleep with her in his arms."

* * *

"Surprised by my mention of my father? Did you think I was some sort of failure, who's poor treatment at the hands of others led him to darkness? Or that in her rage my lady love threw acid in my face and my friends abandon me? Heh, both stories are interesting, because they all seem to be derived from memory," Titan smiled as he took away some black stones and put two new white ones onto the field in between Celestia and Dark Conquest. He gave a long sigh as he looked back up at Magus, "Memories are an interesting thing aren't they? We swear by them, we let them brighten our moods, and they make us who we are. The problem is, thought, they are fickle little things."

Walking away from his go boards, Titan opened up his robe and brought out the orb that he had Mage touch before, "Memories can be manipulated, changed, or taken away. Memories can be lost thanks to time and age. Tell me, do you remember how many breads you ate in your lifetime? Of course you don't no one can. Scientists have studied for years on the subject of memory and our mind's ability to retain information and what they have come up with is very interesting. Our memories change, that is the truth."

With a chuckle, he placed the memory orb back into his cloak, where it joined several other orbs. Then he closed the robe around his body, and began to walk back to the board where the figures of Celestia and Conquest sat, "So, if memories are so fallible...why do we put so much faith in them?" he then took out a white stone and placed it on the board in between Luna and Grand Ruler, "Because they give us hope."

* * *

Rhymey looked out the window at Fluttershy taming her birds and then sighed. He looked at his hands as they close into fists, "

This is a job I dread

But I need to clear Fluttershy's head.

Maybe after this she will see

What I need her to be," Rhymey said, looking out at the window at Fluttershy. Opening it slowly, he called out, "

Fluttershy dear

Could you come here?"

"Yes Rhymey?" Fluttershy asked, walking through the door, "What is it? You're not going to take away my outside privileges are you?"

"Nothing of the sort, my love.

I want to talk about your actions, my dove," Ramey said, sitting at the kitchen table.

"My actions, what do you mean?" Fluttershy asked with a questioning look.

"Your will, your heroism, and your bravado

These things will just not do," Rhymey said, tapping his fingers together

"But, that is me. I can help the others if I try hard enough. I can stand with my friends and would never abandon them if they are in trouble," Fluttershy said/

Rhymey slammed his hands onto the table, "No, that is wrong of you~

And thinking so will just no do!

You can either be strong or weak and docile

To be both is impossible!

Fluttershy gasped and shook her head as she walked to the counter, "But I am both! I know I am weak and helpless, but my friends know that there is an inner strength inside of me that is deep inside. And if you cared a thing about me, you would know that!"

"That is not how my Fluttershy should act.

Now drop this tact!" Rhymey growled.

"Why do you love me?" Fluttershy whispered.

"Eh?

What's that you say?" Asked Rhymey.

"I said, why do you love me? Fluttershy asked, her eyes looking at Rhymey's, furrowing her eyebrows. "And don't say it's because I am soft and sweet. Anypony can say that about me. My friends all have different reasons for loving me, but I don't know why you love me, at all."

Rhymey chuckled, "Well the answer is simple, it's because-"

"As a matter of fact, I don't know why I love you!" Fluttershy said, slamming her fist against the sideboard of her cabinet. "You-you fell into my life from the stars, acting like some brave and handsome knight and I fall for you on first sight. I, I, I would never do such a thing. I don't remember our dates, our courtship is a blur in spite of us going out for two years, and all I can remember from that time is that you used to be sweeter and less controlling than you are now-"

There was a small smirk on the yellow unicorpian's face as he slowly got up, "Well, the truth is-"

"Yes?" Fluttershy asked.

Rhyme's voice then dropped a few octaves as his horn began to glow, "

Of this discussion, this isn't the first.

Though this time, your attitude is the worst."

"W-what?" Fluttershy asked, her body beginning to sway back and forth, placing a trembling hand onto her counter for support.

"Remember when I told that bitch

Rainbow Dash, of my trick I use in a sinch?"

"T-that mind trick," Fluttershy whispered, "The one that you used to make my friends idiots! The one that you used to confuse me with you. You said it was an infiltration trick."

"Yes, one designed by my family,

We are proficient you see.

At using such trickery," Rhymey said calmly getting up from his chair.

"You see when I first came here.

I knew I wanted you my dear.

So, on the night of the dance

It was time for me romance

But at the dance, what I saw gave me a start

And I saw I couldn't win your heart.

So in order to make you mine,

I needed to mess with you mind.

Fluttershy's mind flashed for a few moments before she whispered, " That story! You made made it up, you... planted that memory in my head. That's why I don't remember anything about that stallion. Why would I dress up for a rich and handsome stallion I never knew? And then get broken hearted just because he was embarassing me? I was told never do such a thing It made no sense for me to act like that... you," Fluttershy tried to keep herself steady, in spite of the attack on her mind. Her legs began to tremble and her breaths came out in short pants, "Put that memory in me?"

"An unfortunate chore

But a broken heart would make you want me more

If I were to have you

I did what I needed to," Rhymey said, beginning to walk around her.

Fluttershy let out a whimper as she felt Rhymey lightly touch her chin, "Y-you never loved me."

"That is not true my dove

It was you, I will always love.

You looked so much like my mother

So kind, so gentle, and with grace like no other.

I despise only one part

The strength in your heart!" Rhymey growled, moving his hand away from Fluttershy and looking down. "Those traits, will and strength, I resent

It makes you less than perfect."

For a second, Fluttershy felt her feet slip and it took her a moment to regain her footing and she began to shake her head, "But what is part of me! It's always been a part of-"

"Not without the proper training

Otherwise you would always be wanting," Rhymey said, as if he was speaking to a child,

"I needed to make you into the mare I wanted,

Into the mare I needed.

It's how my father controlled my mother after all

Perfect, like a porcelain doll."

"I-I am not, a," Fluttershy gasped, her legs giving out, "A doll!"

"But you are my perfect doll, Fluttershy. A perfect doll that should be only seen and not heard, to be controlled and taken out when I need her. It's how my father ran his home, and it will be how I run it. To do otherwise will be a disgrace to my family's name," Rhymey said with a growl and walked back towards her.

"That last part, wasn't in-"

"Rhyme? Oh I know. The Rhyming is a mnemonic device that we wordsmiths have been trained in since birth. I allows us to manipulate emotions when we need to. Either hatred, or love. Depending on how long they listen to me. It helps me manipulate you better," he said kneeling in front of Fluttershy and placing his hands against the sides of her face, "Now I won't remove all of your memory, just this conversation and remind you of our love."

"No, Stop," Fluttershy whispered, her strength fading "_Girls, I'm so sorry... I wasn't strong enough."_

"Guess who's home!" Shouted a loud voice, slamming the door open.

As Rhymey drew his hands away from Fluttershy, the timid pegasus smiled a cunning grin as she recognize the voice, "Zephyr!"

"... Zephyr?" asked Rhymey.

As if to answer his question, in stormed a green pegasus with a blonde beehive mane, "Flutter Butter! OH, I am so glad to see you, my favorite big sister." Zephyr said, pushing past Rhymey and then picking his sister up in a hug. Putting a hand through her mane and messing it up, he continued, "I was about to hit the ol' homestead to see Mom and Pop, but then I remembered I hadn't checked in on my little sister since she got married. So I flew on over to say hi!"

Fluttershy gave Zephyr a hug and then smiled at Rhymey, "Oh, little brother, it's been too long. I am so glad to see you."

"Glad to see you too!" Zephyr said, hugging her back. "And who is this fun looking guy?"

Fluttershy held out her hand, "OH, this is my husband, Rhymey. Rhymey, this is my little brother Zephyr. I am sure you tow have a lot to talk about. Zephyr, I need to go to Sugar Cube Corner. Let's talk later," and with that, she made her way out the door.

"Bye Flutters!" Zephyr said with a smile and sat down on the chair, "Man, she's something isn't she?"

"Yes, something indeed for all to see

And very special to me," Ryhme said, sitting down.

"Though personally,

She can be bossy.'

"Why are you talking in that wacked out style?" Zephyr asked.

Rhyme shrugged, "This is just my way of talking in Rhyme.

I do it all the time."

"Wow, that's pretty out there!," Zephyr said.

Rhymey said nothing, but looked out the door, "Maybe you can help put Fluttershy in her place.

Remind her of her responsibilities to her face."

"What?" Zephyr asked.

"Your sister is too strong willed

Her will needs to be culled," Rhymey said calmly.

Zephyr got up and began to walk away, "Dude, my sister is one of the greatest girls in the world, she doesn't need to be culled or tamed or anything. And if you can't see that... maybe you don't deserve her."

"To you, I offer an apology

To offend was not what I meant, you see

I mean that her drive

Hurts her ability to survive

For my poor waif

I only want her to be safe."

* * *

With a brooding frown and a pained glare, Lightning Dawn stormed into the training room. The words from the morning still ringing in his head as he kept replaying Artie's talk again and again. All the while, the images of his dead teammates and his love's rape continue to flash through his mind, acting as a horror theater for him. Looking at a punching bag, he reached back and punched it hard. The force of the blow caused the bag to swing back, and made him wince in pain. As the pain coursed through his arm, three words from Grand Ruler ran through his mind.

_Not Good Enough._

_Buddy lay in the streets of Fillydelphia, his body broken side to side in a horrifying way, looking less like a Unicorpian and more like a broken puzzle._

With a gasp, he punched the bag again, harder. He groaned in pain as he delivered that same punch again and again.

_Never good enough_

_Myte laid on the building, his neck broken with his head facing his back._

Lighting let out a howl of rage, tears flowing down his cheeks as he punched and kicked the bag hard enough that his skin began to break.

_Never good enough_

_Starfleet wants perfection_

_I want perfection_

_Starla laid on the bed, tears flowing down her cheeks as she reached out for her lover. He could only lay on the ground, helpless._

His eyes began to sting with tears as he punched and kicked the bag, treating the weighted object like it was every opponent he had met. His grunts of rage, were only matched by the yelps of pain that shot through his limbs as he began to wail on the punching bag. The more he punched, the more the images would flow through his skull. Words of condemnation from others for his failures began to drive him further on as he stuck with an overwhelm force. It was only by the force of a calming voice and a gentle yellow glow did he stop, "The point of training is to live long enough to see the fruits of your labor, not to leave yourself a bloody mess in the end."

Panting, Lightning turned to the voice. He then quickly bowed, taking a bloody knee and placing his arm across his chest, "Q-Queen Celestia."

"Just Celestia, please. My husband is not around and I do not want any formalities," Celestia said, holding up a hand. Taking a sip of her tea, she looked to the punching bag and ran a hand along the blood, "You have been training harder than normal."

"I have to, I have to be stronger to protect my team, what's left of it," Lightning said, looking away.

Celestia sat in front of Lightning and pulled out some bandages, "You do not have to do this alone you know, you have your team."

"B-but I have to. I have to be the strong one, I am the Enticorn, it's my destiny to be there for them. If I am not strong enough to protect them, then what good am I?" Lightning asked.

As Celestia bandaged Lightning's hands, she shook her head, "Lightning, I do not think that it will be strength that will win the war with Conquest."

"But, if we are not stronger than him, then how do we expect to win? We have to be stronger than our opponent in order to win," Lightning said.

"Strength is not the only way to win a battle," Celestia said, walking to a wooden sword.

"That's not the Starfleet way. We win by overpowering our opponents," Lightning said.

Celestia shook her head and pulled out a staff, "Tell me, who do you think is stronger, a master of the sword or a pony wielding a staff?"

"The master swordsman, because he has the strength and speed to cut through the staff," Lightning said.

Celestia chuckled and threw the staff to Lightning, "What if I were to tell you that you were wrong?"

"What?"

"Once upon a time, near a river in Neighpon, a master swordspony was traveling along a bridge when she was encountered by a pony wielding a bo-staff. The pony with the staff said that if he could defeat the swordspony, then the swordspony will have to give him some of his food and drink."

"The mare was very confident in her skills at the time, believing herself to be unbeatable and accepted the challenge. The stallion with the staff bowed and awaited for the mare to strike. At first, the mare thought she had him, but her overconfidence led to her not being quick enough to catch him as he dodged or fast enough to duck under the stallions staff when he hit her. Thus the stallion with the staff won the match."

"But why? How?" Lighting asked.

"Because the stallion had the knowledge of his opponent, and where it was best to hit her for a clear victory. As you can see, there is more to a battle than just being stronger than your opponent," Celestia said.

"And I suppose the mare in the story was you?" Asked Lightning sheepishly.

"No," Celestia said, smiling to herself "_It was Luna. She has never forgotten that day."_

"But then what do we know about Conquest that can let us win?" Lightning asked.

Celestia sighed, "Very little, sadly. I have a little birdy who tells me some information that she gets from the Crystal Empire, but that is very little even with what I had gained from the archives. All we know is what he has told us: That he is a multiversal conqueror, and that he has laid waste to many universes beyond this one. Beyond that..."

Lightning walked to a window and ran his fingers along the cold glass, "So, we still don't have a good weapon that can help us win."

"That is why we must rely on our friendships and the bonds that we have made with each other to win this. If it is not strength of power that will win this fight, then we must rely on strength of heart and the strength of our friends hearts to guide us,"

"I just wish I wasn't so weak. I want to be able to protect my team but I just seem to keep losing them," Lightning said, looking away and letting out a sniffle. "I know I should blame them for their deaths but-"

"Lightning! What a horrible thing to say, how could you think that?" Celestia asked with a gasp.

"Well, it's what you told me to do when Twilight died," Lightning said calmly.

"What?" Celestia asked, her eyes wide with horror.

Lightning began to feel the room warm up slowly as he began to speak, "When Twilight died, you came to me as I was feeling down. You told me that it was all Twilight's fault, that she was to blame since she disobeyed orders and acted-" the heat gave him pause and when he turned around he could see a brief glimpse of pure hatred in her eyes. For a second, he stepped back in horror.

Almost as quickly as he anger rose, it quickly faded as she put a comforting hand on to Lightning's shoulder, "Lightning, when it comes to things like this, no one is truly to blame. Especially the person who died, and definitely not you. If you do that, then you make their deaths feel worthless. What Twilight did, she did because she was a hero until the end. She did it to protect the ones she loved."

"But, she went against orders, and she defied-"

"Lightning, tell me, if an assassin threatened someone you loved and you were told to not attack when you have a chance to save your loved ones, what would you do?" Celestia asked, looking into Lightning's eyes with a kind heart.

"I-" Lightning paused, as his instinct told him to follow command, but there was something else in the back of his mind that said differently, "-don't know."

Celestia frowned at this, "Lightning, the best thing to do right now, is not to let anger fester within you, but instead live. Remember your fallen friends as they once were, and live just as much as for them, as for yourself."

"But, it's so hard to do. I-"

"You have a friend in your little fairy, correct?" Celestia asked, looking at a little fairy as she floated outside the door. "Go with her, take a break and spend real time with her and see if I am wrong."

Lightning nodded and ran off. As he did, Luna walked in from the shadows, "I trust this means that you are going to have words with Celesto?"

"You assume I am going to let that bastard talk," Celestia said calmly as she stormed out the door. With slow determined steps, she walked through the castle halls and walkways, making her way through to the throne room.

As she walked, her strides carried with her purpose. Her body began to radiate with such heat that it caused the ponies in front of her to quickly jump out of the way and hide from her. Guards and workers who knew her from before the founding of United Equestria had never seen such anger, and now they had seen it, they never wanted to see it again. After she had passed the ponies, the ones who dared to step into the hallway behind her could still feel the heat from her passing.

When she made it to the throne room, she slammed open the doors with a harsh force that caused the court inside to jump. As her eyes gazed over the room, she flashed a look that told all present to vacate the room or else. After they all had left, Celestia glared daggers at her husband, "Celesto!"

"Celestia, my dear, what brings you to the throne room so angr-" his question was interrupted when he felt himself taken in by a golden aura and then thrown from his throne into the ground.

"You! You used my image to plant that horrible lesson into Lightning's head, and then you had me spout horrible nonsense to him!" Celestia said, stomping towards Celesto with her hands wreathed in fire.

"Yes, it is true. I used some of my mind powers to create an illusion of you to talk to Lightning. He was going on about how he felt bad about Twilight's death, I had to," Grand Ruler said, panting thanks to the heat.

"I do not care that you would use my image to further your own insidious propaganda. What enrages me," she said, blinking away the tears as she focused on Grand Ruler, "is that you dared to use me to besmirch Twilight's good name. That you would think that I would say something so vile about Twilight Sparkle, the mare who I loved as I would a daughter!"

"You have a daughter," Grand Ruler said, looking Liliane. The young girl half breed just watched the scene with wide eyes, as if she didn't even notice Celestia's rage.

Celestia did not pay attention to the young girl as she glared down at Grand Ruler, "Why? Why did you have me insult Twilight like that. Why did you make me say such bile!?"

"Because, it was to get Lightning to where needed him to. Be. If he kept on crying about Twilight's death, then he would never become an Enticorn," Grand Ruler said, trying to back away from the heat.

"You, used Twilight as a means to turn Lighting into your little weapon? You monster!" Celestia roared.

"Well, I had to. It is true of course, I mean, Twilight acted like a-"

"My daughter acted like a hero that day. She was willing to give her life to fight for me in spite of the odds. Something that you and your Starfleet are incapable of doing! While she was willing to fight for me, you were willing to hide behind your castle and guards like a coward! She had more heart on that day than your team has ever had!" Celestia said, raising a hand in front of her and pointed it at Grand Ruler, "I should burn you into cinders where you stand for your insolence."

Grand Ruler swallowed hard as he trembled, "B-but you won't because of the treaty. You kill me and it will incite riots, a civil war will break out and you can't possibly fight a war on two fronts. And you know it to be true, "Grand Ruler said, trying to get up, a false bravado on his face. "And you know it. That's why you gave me so much power in our treaty, so you could appease the Unicoprians. I have all of the power, and you can't do anything about it."

"Do not talk to me of our treaty, I know all too well how it was written. But do not think that it will protect you for long," Celestia said, lowering her flames.

"It give me the power to protect myself from your flames, my wife. It give me the power to make sure that those pathetic Equestrians know their place and fight in the correct way. That's all I need," Grand Ruler said as he walked out of the room.

With a roar of rage, Celestia threw a fireball at the door. Luna watched it fizzle and sighed, "It is a good thing I had the enchanters put a protective ward since the last time you were this angry."

"Luna, that bastard, he... he," Celestia panted as she felt her sister's arms wrap around her.

"I know Tia, I know," Luna said, and then frowned, "Why did you give him so much power in the treaty?"

Celestia shook her head, "I don't know. That question haunts me, everything about the signing does. There is a hole in my memory and I can't figure out how to replace it."

Luna nodded and broke the embrace, "You know what you said about Lightning being his sword, some would say that you use Twilight in the same manner."

"I know, but the truth is, I have always seen her like my daughter. Much like Sunset was," Celestia said, walking passed Lilliane and then picking up the sleeping Castor. "I saw great potential in Twilight and her ability to become the Element of Magic. All I did was give her the tools to become that. Looking up the legend about you, researching, telling me about the gems, that was all her. She was the one who took that step through the door I opened for her. I even made her a princess because I felt archmage was too small a reward."

"A reward?" Luna asked, picking up Liliane.

"For saving you," Celestia smiled softly. "But, if she had ever said no to me, if there was ever a moment when she said no... I would accept it. I would understand her desire to not do it. But, I know she wouldn't... she has too much of that stubborn heart of a hero."

"Yes, it is quite annoying!" Discord said, riding in on a while pillar of marble cake.

"Discord! What are you-"Luna began, but was quickly covered by a censor block.

"I saw Tia upset and decided to talk to her," Discord said, taking Castor in his arms. "Are you ok? Do you need a little feather?"

"No, I'm fine," Celestia said.

Discord then winked t Luna who had gotten the sticker off, "You better go Lulu. Me and Tia are about to go all lovey dovey here. I'll catch up with you back in your team's segment."

Luna walked away with a huff and Celestia giggled, "Discord, love... what would you do if you found out about an assassin hunting for me?"

"They would never get a chance. I would hunt them down with every fiber of my being and then subject them to such horror that they would never wake up again, "Discord said, kissing Celestia on the cheek. "Because, you know... I am quite fond of you."

"And I am fond of you too... Dissy," Celestia said, kissing her lover on the lips.

* * *

Belle smiled softly as she pulled out a book from the shelf of the library, taking a look at the cover and placing it under her arms. Softly, she took a deep breath to appreciate the book's scent and the wood smell of the giant tree that she had lived in. Turning around to her ladder, she looked at the library and took in the sight. Though it had only been five months since the mayor had let her stay in this library as both the librarian and owner of the house, it had felt like she had lived there for all of her live. A small frown did cross her lips as she had thought of how unused by the members of Starfleet the place was ,"Why can't they ever come here to read just for fun?" she asked with a sigh.

Shaking her head, she lifted the book and placed it on her lap as she sat on the ladder step. Opening the book, her eyes widened when she saw the picture of Twilight Sparkle and her five friends standing together in a group hug. Looking over to the dedication, she read "Dedicated to the greatest group of friends I had met." Closing the book, she reread the title out loud, "The Elements of Friendship book 1: Harmony"

She let out a small chuckle, and opened the book back to the photo. Tracing a finger along the image of Twilight, she whispered, "Hey Twilight. I hope you don't mind me adopting your friends as mine for a while." only to be interrupted by the sound of the door opening and the sound of feet walking across the wooden floor. Taking a look from her book, she waved at the little white teenager with purple and pink mane, "Hello Sweetie Belle! What are you in the mood for today."

"Hi Belle," Sweetie Belle said with a smile. "I was seeing if you had any more books on music magic.'

"Music magic?" Belle asked.

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Uh huh. Lyra calls it bardic magic and I was hoping to go to Bard School like her when I graduate. I've been kind of wanting to study that magic and learn more about it." she said, looking back at her cutie mark with a smile.

"Sure, I think it is," Belle held out her hand to try and levitate a book, and then frowned when she saw that she couldn't lift it. Getting off the ladder, she walked to a shelf and pulled out a book. "Here."

"Thanks," Sweetie Belle said, looking at the book. "You know, Twilight used to teach me all sorts of magic, when she could find the time for us. I kind of miss it."

"I could help you with some lessons," Belle said, getting off her ladder.

"But, you can't do magic... right?" Sweetie asked, confused.

Belle shook her head and placed a hand onto the teenager's shoulder, "That doesn't mean that I don't like to learn about it. It's kind of fun, and maybe learning from somepony who doesn't know how to wield unicorn magic can help you see from a new perspective?"

Sweetie Belle smiled and clasped her hands together, "Then you could watch me sing with some of the others. I already have about seven other people coming with me to hear me practice."

"Seven?" Belle asked.

"Yep, When Rarity comes by, I count her as two people because of the baby. Mina said that the baby has developed enough that I can sing and she will feel it. So, I sing to her so she knows most of the town is happy to see her."

Rarity called out from the doorway, "And you are sure that my baby is a girl, how?"

"Auntie intuition!" Sweetie Belle said, and then turned to look at Rarity. "Rarity!"

As Rarity gave her little sister a hug, she patted Sweetie Belle on the head, "Mother and Father are waiting outside for you."

"A trip, at this time? Is that wise?" asked Belle.

Sweetie Belle gave a nod, "Starfleet has said that Detrot is safe right about now, since they don't think Conquest is going to make another play for it. So, Mom and Dad said they were going to take me to see the radio city music hall."

"Sweetie Belle has been looking forward to this for a long time now," Rarity said, patting Sweetie belle on the head. "And besides, she knows if Conquest attacks-"

"You will come running for me," Sweetie Belle nodded and ran off to the carriage.

"Sweetie Belle can be such a sweet thing," Belle said, putting her book down and walking to one of the book shelves to organize it.

Rarity sighed and walked into the library, "She is indeed. I just wish Mother and Father could make more time to appreciate that fact. It makes me worry."

"Worried?" Belle asked, turning around to watch Rarity rub her belly.

"Well, it's just that... it feels like I raise Sweetie Belle more than my parents do, and while I have no doubt that my Mother and Father will become doting grandparents, I worry f I don't become too busy with my life to pay any attention to the little one. My life can be so hectic at times." she said, a small frown creasing her face and a tear rolling down her cheek

Belle walked over and gave Rarity a hug, "From what I have seen of you, I don't think you need to worry about that. From what I have seen of you, I think the little one is going to wind up becoming Mommy's Little Child."

Rarity smiled at Belle and looked down at her stomach, "You hear that, little one/ Mommy is going to dote and smother you with love and affection, and gifts when you come out."

Rarity then looked over Belle's shoulder and noticed a book on the table. Picking Up the book, she smiled when she looked at the title, and then to the picture on the front page. Looking down at the photo, she turned her eyes towards Belle, "We simply must take a group photo like this with you in it."

"Oh no, that isn't really-"

"Nonsense," Rarity said, putting the book down and then turning to look at Belle, "You are one of us now. You are as a dearest of friend as can be."

"Do you mean it?" Belle asked with a blush.

"Yes, dear of course," Rarity nodded.

Belle sighed and then ran a finger through her mane, blinking her grey eyes to remove the tears, "Rarity, thanks. You know, for everything.. For opening your heart to me even though I'm not really Twilight and giving me a name."

"Oh posh," Rarity said, waving a hand dismissively, "I believe in offering an open hand out to anypony who needs it. Giving them a chance to feel, complete and whole. No pony should be without the knowledge that there is a friendly face and a open hand out ready to help them in need. You are a friend, and that is all that is needed for me."

Belle nodded, and smiled as she gave Rarity a hug. Then she watched as Rarity led her to a seat and sat her down, "Rarity, what are you doing?"

"Your hair's a mess my dear," Rarity said with a smile as she sat Belle down. Then, the fashionista reached into her purse and brought out some combs and brushes. Holding some of her friends hair, she took a comb and began to brush it.

Belle let out a few groans and winces when Rarity found a few knots to undo, but within a few minutes she began to let out a sigh in contentment, "Thanks, Rarity."

"You are welcome dear," Rarity said. "You know, this takes me back, to when Twilight was around. I would help with her mane and she would help me with my business. You know, do little things like give me some figures or some possible business models for me to use. She would even give me her opinions on certain economics."

Belle closed her eyes and began to say, "Your shop has gone up point eight percent in the stock market. Sales look good for your fall wear."

"I see," Rarity said, smiling, "And would you say, Miss Belle, that I should hold a Nightmare Night sale, or should I hold off on that and wait until the Hearth's warming sales to really go at it."

Belle put a finger to her chin, "I think you should have a Nightmare Night sale. After all, I heard Gand Ruler is holding another ball soon in honor of his son."

"I see," Rarity said with a giggle.

The door then slammed open, and there was Fluttershy, paintinG-girls." she whispered.

"Fluttershy, you look frightened, what-"

"Get the girls, now. We have a problem." Fluttershy said.

* * *

"Pinkie Pie!" Dash shouted as she flew through the skies of Ponyville. Her magenta eyes were ever vigilant for her bright pink friend, flying at at top speeds across the sky and laying out a rainbow contrail cross pattern across the blue sky. In time, she caught sight of her friend asleep by the tree near a lark, "Pinkie I need-Whoah, am I interrupting something?" Dash asked as she looked down at the naked Pinkie Pie asleep next to Artie.

"Oh, morning Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie said, getting up from her sleeping position and standing up, "Nope, you're not interrupting anything. I was just catching some winks with my friend Artie."

"Right, sure," Dash said with a nod. After shaking her head for a moment she said, "Look, get dressed and meet me at Carousel Boutique, we're having an Element Meeting and we need everypony."

"Sure," Pinkie said, putting on her shirt and blue skirt, "Why?"

"It's about Fluttershy," Dash's said flying off.

With a quick nod, Pinkie waved goodbye and turned to look at Artie, "Bye Artie, see you later!"

"Bye," Artie said sleepily, "My friend."

After a few moments of travel, Pinkie Pie made her way to the Boutique and took a seat at a round table that Rarity had set up for them to sit at. This was when Fluttershy began to describe the events of that morning and as the words hit Pinkie's head, she slammed her hand against the table, "That jerk!"

"I had worst words for him but Rarity didn't want to hear it," Dash said, crossing her arms.

Rarity sipped some tea as she looked to Rainbow Dash, "As much as I loathe the man, I refuse to have us devolve to such vulgarity."

"Ah knew there was a reason why Ah didn't like that low down snake," Applejack said, laying her feet on the table. "Bad enough he messed with our heads to make us look like idiots, but to mind rape Fluttershy? Now that is going to far!"

"Not to mention, who knows how long he has been doing it to you," Belle said, putting down her book. "He could've been doing anything to your minds since you first met."

"And who knows who else has been doing this to us, Grand Ruler?" Dash said, leaning back.

"Artie wouldn't," Pinkie said, smiling, "I trust him."

"But, Grand Ruler messing with our minds would explain a lot about what has been happening to us over the last few years, wouldn't it?" Fluttershy said, looking up from behind her bangs.

"What do you mean?" Belle asked.

"Well, ever since we have met Starfleet, we have all had moments where we have acted... peculiar," Rarity said, looking down at her tea. "Me with that whole Midas thing, Pinkie has acted more eccentric, Fluttershy is more timid, and of course Rainbow acts brasher."

"Or like with Twilight's death!" Dash said, slamming her hand on the table. "Remember? She ran half-cocked after Raven without thinking, and that's my job! She would've been hanging back thinking of a way to take her down, not running off!"

"Indeed," Rarity nodded.

Rainbow Dash then punched her fist into the palm of her hand, "Then I say, let's go to Flutter's cottage, kick his ass, and then interrogate him. Lets get to the bottom of this whole mess."

"We can't!" Applejack said, staring at Rainbow Dash. "We don't got any proof."

"Fluttershy can testify!" Rainbow Dash said.

Rarity shook her head, "A wife cannot testify against her husband in United Equestria, we wouldn't have a leg to stand on."

"But we have proof! Fluttershy's word-"

"Can easily be thrown out.,' Applejack said with a shake of her head. "We need to have proof that he is doing something before we make a move, otherwise it looks bad on us."

"Then Fluttershy is just going to head back home," Belle said.

"No, no, and heck no!" Dash shouted, "You heard the story Belle, she goes back and she is going to get her mind raped again."

"Oh, you didn't let me finish," Belle said, laying her elbows onto the table and entwining her fingers together, "I want her to head home, because that's part one..."

* * *

"-you know, all things considered," Zephyr said, placing his arm over Rhyme's shoulders, not noticing the look of rage coming across his lips. "I think that you're little club, isn't exactly the place for me. I mean, I have heard that it get routinely burned down, you don't come by too often to manage it, and the place looks like a pig stye. Now me? I think I could run it better, if I wasn't busy myself."

"I see,

Please leave," Rhymey groaned.

"Like you see, I just got served a 'pink slip' from my latest job at Barnes But No Bell. Because they didn't like the way I stacked the books or arranged things. But within a day, I was able to make it so that all of the interesting books were up front and all of those boring books were in storage. That's the way I could run your place, if you let me."

"Surely you have to roam.

Why don't you go home?" Remedy growled, narrowing his eyes while his horn began to glow.

"Aw, but I haven't finished telling you about some of my best work!" Zephyr said, frowning a little. "I mean, did you know I did try to spend a stint in trying to help out Starfleet with their uniforms? Got all of them painted a wonderful green. Just like me. Or how about when I-"

Rhymey slammed his hands against the table, "Listen here you miserable-"

"I'm hoe," Fluttershy softly said, stepping into the kitchen. "Oh, I am so glad to see you two getting along. Zephyr, I want to spend some time alone with my husband. Do you mind?"

Zephyr got off the chair and walked to his big sister, and quickly drew her into a hg, "Aw sure thing, Bis Sis! Maybe you and I can catch up some more later."

Fluttershy hugged Zephyr back and kissed his cheek, "Sure thing. Let's eat a Sugar Cube Corner and I'll order you a really nice cupcake."

"Wow, I must have done something really special to warrant a surprise like that," Zephyr said.

"Oh, trust me... you did," Fluttershy said, leading her younger brother out the door. Then she turned to look at Rhymey, a soft smile creeping on her lips as she placed her hands onto her dress, "Rhymey, I want to apologize."

"You do?" Rhymey asked, getting up from his chair.

Fluttershy noded and blushed, "Yes, I was acting like such a meanie back there. You are only trying to look out for me, and that is no reason for me to act all mean back there."

"Oh really?" Rhymey asked, standing up and walking close to Fluttershy. His eyes then narrowed at the yellow pegasus, making her flinch a little, "Does this mean you see the truth, finally?"

"Yes, that you love me. I," Fluttershy shook her head as she began to rub her face against the palm of his hand. "I-I was foolish for ever questioning it. I know why I love you, and why you love me and that is all that is important."

"Now you see, my dove?

That is the answer I want, my love," Rhymey said, leaning in and kissing her lips softly.

Fluttershy blushed, "Oh, you make me giggle when you do that. This also why I have, decided..."

As she trailed off, Rhymey looked on in curiosity as he turned to looked into her eyes, "You have decided what, Fluttershy?

Why is there a tear from your eye?"

"B-b-because, I have decided to leave Starfleet and abandon my friends," Fluttershy said, holding Rhymey close as tears began to roll down her cheek ,"I want to stay here, where I belong. All of this fighting, it's too much for me. I want to be here, where I can be safe and protected by you. My love, my only."

Rhymey smiled and hugged Fluttershy tightly, "Oh, my beloved wife

This is the happiest I've been in my life."

"I thought it would make you happy. After all, the battlefield i s no place for a meek, weak, and defenseless girl like myself," Fluttershy said, walking away from the embrace.

"That is correct

Though your attitude makes me suspect," Rhymey said, looking at his wife as she began to make her way to the cabinet.

"Of your decision

How did you come to this conclusion?"

"Well," Fluttershy smiled sweetly, giving a wink to her lover, "Starfleet is strong and always right. That is all I need to know that I am in the wrong. Friendship, thinking that there is more to us than what is on the outside, that we could be more than what we are, what a joke, am I right?"

"Right," Rhymey nodded, enjoying this side of Fluttershy.

The demure pegasus nodded and then placed two cups onto the table. Taking out some leaves and some herbs, she began to boil water, until the leaves turned the water into a light brown color. Pouring out the water gingerly, she turned to Rhymey, "This is why, I think we need to toast. To my new lifestyle and maybe," Fluttershy blushed.

"Maybe?" Rhymey asked, taking the tea in hi s hands.

"Maybe, discuss, a family?" Fluttershy blushed, trying to advert her gaze from Rhymey.

Rhymey had a smile on his lips as he tipped his glass against hers, getting a squeak from her in response, "Nothing will make me happier,

Than to see you in a family matter."

"I'm glad to hear that," Fluttershy said, sipping her tea along with Rhymey. Then, she clasped his hands and sighed, "Rhymey, what do you think of my friends?"

"You friends? You mean those wimps that you hang out with? Those pathetic morons, are nothing more than the worst of the worst. Filling the populace with ideas like friendship and love, thinking that they can fix everything. Bah! They know nothing, they are useless and I am glad that you are spending time away from them!" Rhymey said, smirking as he waved his hand off in a dismissive manner, not realizing that he had stopped rhyming, "Why, Applejack is nothing more than a hick who I am surprised has managed to survive this long, Pinkie Pie is just an overly emotional puppy, Rarity is a snooty and stuck up damsel, but those are just the small fry. The worse of the lot if Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle."

Fluttershy then smiled a little bit as Rhymey's eyes opened in horror as the realization that he had stopped rhyming dawned on him, "And what about them?"

Rhymey tried to place a hand onto his mouth to stop talking, but the world bled from his mouth, "Rainbow Dash is an egotistical jock who needs a good beatdown in order to teach her a lesson. And Twilight-" he finally managed to stop himself before going any further. He then glared at Fluttershy as she stood up from the table, "What did you do to me?"

"Gave you a truth serum," Fluttershy then put a hand to her mouth and blushed, "I'm sorry. I mean a truth poison."

"A truth... poison?" Rhymey asked, getting up as his face became red with anger.

"Yes. Oh didn't I tell you? Sorry," Fluttershy blushed, "Before coming here, I paid a visit to Zecora. She gave me some flowers to make a special tea just for you. I think she said that they come from the seeds of truth and really add a bit of cherry flavor to a tea. Oh, and they can force a pony to tell the truth when ingested."

"You miserable cunt! How could you do this to me!" Rhymey growled.

Fluttershy frowned, "You had no right to treat me like a porcelain doll! I am not some toy that you can just hide away and put on display, only to take out when you want to show me off! I am a living being with real thoughts and emotions that you can't deny. There is more to me than thi a weak defenseless damsel. I can be strong when I want to be and I will always want to be there for my friends. But you don't see that, no, you don't want to see that because that would ruin your little doll. Well, I am not going to stand for it. You can either accept me for who I am or leave! I tried to honor our vows, I tried to treat you like you deserved to be and think that you could become better, but I can see now. You never wanted me, you wanted a doll."

"You bitch!" Rhymey roared as he threw a punch at Fluttershy's head, which she quickly dodged. Growling, he threw a kick and another punch, "You can't dodge forever." he said, throwing another punch, only for it to be intercepted by a blue blur."

"She doesn't have to," Rainbow Dash said, holding the fist in her hand, glaring her magenta eyes at Rhymney. Before he could make a move, He was thrown back into the couch by a blue aura, and a hard kick.

When he had time to clear his senses, he looked down at a cake that read 'got you.' and when he looked up, he saw Applejack standing on one side of the sofa, with her leg resting on the arm, draping her arm over her knee. Tipping her hat, she smirked, "Howdy." When Rhymey looked around the room he saw Pinkie on the other side of the couch, resting her hand chin on her hands. Standing behind him were Belle and Rarity, Belle with a book in her hand, while Rarity's horn blazed bright blue. Looking ahead of him, were Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, the latter holding one arm around Fluttershy while giving her a potion,

Belle smiled, "See, I was correct. All the drink would do to Fluttershy is just remove her inhibition, but since Rhymey has had his mind so trained and due to his irregular biology from us, it took away Rhyming powers as well as force him to tell the truth. Excellent deception Fluttershy."

"Who's the idiot now," Rainbow Dash smirked.

Before Rhymey had a chance to protest, Applejack began to speak, "Now, here's how this is gonna work. We can't exactly prove that you mind raped Fluttershy."

"Nor can we be sure that if we did, that you would be subject to a fair trial and Grad Ruler would not use this little legal fracas against us ruin our reputations," Rarity said.

"Or to make our lives worse," said Belle before adding, "Not to mention, we know that your family is very deeply rooted in the inner workings of Starfleet. As a matter of fact, you are one of the first families that existed, and your ancestor was one of the first members. So to bring this up would be very detrimental to you, wouldn't it?"

"You probably have so many secrets!" Pinkie said, rolling onto her back, "Secrets about Starfleet that you have no choice to get you if we asked. Grand Ruler wouldn't like that, would he? He might do ANYTHING to make sure that your secrets wouldn't get out. Not to mention, your family would look bad."

"And ain't nothing more important than family," Applejack said, fixing her hat. "So, here's the deal. We give ya the cure, and that'll fix your truth problem. Sadly, your rhyming magic is so ingrained into your head that the potion kind of blocked it off, permanently."

"Why are you giving it me," asked Rhymey calmly.

Belle let out a sigh, "It seems that Starfleet still holds a lot of respect in the eyes of Unicorpians. A scandal like this would break their trust in you, and that can give Conquest more power than we are willing to give him. So, for now, we still need you on the team and in high standing."

"What's the condition? You are not giving this for free." growled Rhymey.

Dash narrowed her eyes, "You leave Fluttershy alone. You leave this cottage and go on home. Make up some story about you wanting some time away and wanting to respect your fallen teammates. But you never come here again, got it!?"

"Fine," Rhymey said, rolling his eyes in disgust, "I'll leave, now the potion."

Rarity levitated the potion to Rhymey and handed to him, "Hear you are dear."

Growling, Rhymey took a drink of the potion. Then he go t up and began to walk away, "You can keep my stuff, after all... I might need it again."

As the door closed behind Rhymey, Rainbow Dash fist bumped the air, "All right! We kicked him out! We are rad!"

"Everyone, I just want to-" Fluttershy began

Applejack was quick to silence her friend, "Don't mention it. We are always there for each other, remember?"

"Especially when you need us," Rarity said.

Dash hugged Fluttershy, "Yeah, we always will be ready to stand by you. No matter what you decide. Marry a jerk, mess up your life, anything. We will stand by you, because we love you."

"Thanks Dashie," Fluttershy said, hugging Rainbow Dashi, "I love you too."

As Pinkie watched Rainbow Dash hug Fluttershy, she felt her toes tingle. With a giggle, she said, "Hey, Belle, lets go and read the Cakes a little bedtime story."

"But, it isn't." Pinkie lightly nudged Belle, silencing her . Belle then glanced to Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash as they stayed in each other's embrace, "Oh, right. We should be reading to the little foals, shouldn't we?"

"Yeah, and Ah need to help Daphne with her... botany," Applejack said, winking at the two mares.

Rarity let out a giggle, "Take care you two. I think you made a wonderful choice, Fluttershy."

"What does she mean by that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Fluttershy blushed, "I, don't know. But, do you want to help me clean up?"

"Sure," Rainbow Dash said, shrugging. "Then maybe we could go and watch some of the eagles flying."

"But, don't you get bored?" Fluttershy asked.

"So what? It's something fun to do," Rainbow Dash said, winking at her, "with you."

* * *

Titan pulled away from his go board, and turned back to the one with Celestia and Conquest. Walking to it, he took away three black stones and placed down one black stone, "I have heard it said, that the worst kind of opponent is the one you know personally. After all, if your enemy is a faceless foe, then you you do not care if you kill them or not. However, if you know their name and their family, it becomes harder to kill them doesn't it. Suddenly that faceless foe who you kill is now a father, a mother, or a brother."

Looking at the board, he let out a sigh, "It was easy for my generals, now they have been corrupted. They are slowly gaining a heart and starting to see how hard it is to keep on fighting. Especially when your opponents now have faces."

* * *

Rep-stallion strutted down the halls of the slave quarters, a pair of headphones on his ears. He was glad to have them playing out a rock song, it helped to drown out some of the slaves' screams as he passed them by. With his lizard-like feet leaving behind a slimy step as he walked, adding to the haunting atmosphere. Occasionally, he would hear a plea or a scream that would cause him to shudder or pause. He would be the first admit that he hated the slave quarters, the things that he had seen some of the men do was too nightmare inducing for him to forget.

As he walked by one of the prisoner's chambers, he caught sight of two of his subordinates standing over a trembling form, "We'll, look at this," said a pegasus mare, licking her lips, "Another pathetic Unicorpian found her way to the prison. I think it's about time we gave her the welcome rutting."

"How about I take the ass and you take the face, love," said the earth pony by her side.

Rep quickly pointed the end of his scythe at their backs, "How about you both stand down and back away nicely?!"

"Rep-stallion, sir!" the mare said, saluting. "We were just-"

"Forgetting my orders? You know the law, as long as I am on watch, you are not to rape any one, am I clear?" Rep growled.

"But sir, it's just an Unicorpian," said the stallion, but was quickly punched in the gut.

Rep hissed, "I do not care if she is a freaking whore, you are not to rape anyone when I am around. Try this again and I will cut your groins off with a spoon and serve them to the Harpies, am I clear?"

"Yes sir!" they both said and ran off.

"Those guys really get on my last nerve," Rep said, returning his scythes back into his arms. The he looked down at the fallen mare, "Hope they didn't get too far with their-I know you!"

The light brown scorpion smiled and brushed back her unkempt mane, "And am I supposed to thank you?"

"You're that Inquierus girl! That chick who keeps asking questions all the time," Rep said.

"And you are Rep, are you not?" she asked, adjusting her shirt and vest before sitting against the wall.

"Guilty as charged," Rep said with a bow.

"Why did you help me? "Inquierous asked.

"Because I don't believe in rape," Rep said. "I don't like it and I think prisoners should be treated with respect. I am here to show off how badass I am, not to torture my captives. I maybe following Conquest's orders, but that doesn't mean I have to do everything he says." he then sat with the mare, "So, let me ask you a question, do you have to speak like that all the time?"

Inquierus thought, and then through for a little bit more, and then giggled, "Actually, truth be told, I only talk in questions to mess with everyone's minds. Ha ha, you see the looks on their faces when I pull that off and they are left getting so mad at me."

As her explanation hit Rep, he smiled and shook his head, "You little troll, you."

"Guilty!" Inquierus laughed. "But, truth be told, that's becoming less fun as of late. As soon as we fused with Equestria, it seems that everypony has forgotten about me. They don't even come over to my library anymore. It's like I-"

"Don't exist? Yeah, welcome to the club," Res daid. "It seems to happen a lot to you Unicorpians. The moment you are not useful to Grand Ruler or serve any purpose to him in any war, you are forgotten about and thrown away like trash. It makes me sick!"

"To tell you the truth, I would've almost welcomed the rape, at least then I would've felt like someone recognized me and noticed me, even if it was for only a minute," Inquierus said, a depressed sigh escaping her lips.

"Hey," Rep objected, "I notice you, and I can see you."

Inquierus blushed a little a this, "Thanks."

"Hey," Rep said, placing his hand behind his head and letting out a few chuckles, "I have this garden outside of the base."

"I thought nothing grew out here in the wasteland," Inquierus asked.

"Well, it doesn't, but me and the gang made a little garden with some magic and some tricks," Rep smiled. "I was kind of wondering, maybe we could take it in together? Maybe sit in the garden and watch the sunrise? Dementia isn't really into that thing and Mysterious spends way too much time philosophizing about life and death when we spend time there."

"I-" Inquierus hesitated for a moment, and then smiled, "would love to. On the morrow then?"

Rep smiled as he took her hand, "On the morro-"

As their hands touched, Rep's eyes went wide as his vision was obscured by a blinding white light.

_In his vision, he saw two figures sitting on a couch together and gazing into each other's eyes. The male of the duo placed his hand onto her very visibly pregnant stomach and smiled as he looked into her eyes. Though Rep could not hear the words spoken between the couple, he could read the words on the male's lips "I love you, marry me tonight."_

As Rep-stallion pulled away, Inquierus looked down, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, just fine. I got to go," Rep-stallion said, leaving the room. As he ran out, he quickly bumped into Mysterious.

"And, so another falls," Mysterious said, chuckling. "It seems that the lady has caught your eye, much like Dimentia has had been entrapped by Starla."

Rep rubbed the side of his face where he ran into his friends, "It isn't like that Mysterious, I'm just-"

"Being kind, friendly to her, and caring for her. It is all right, we all seem to be getting those moments. It probably won't be long until I get close to an Unicorpian myself," Mysterious said with a sigh. "I blame this world. It's been opening up our hearts more and more we spend here. Do you think that is what a heart truly is? Our bonds, emotions, and memories?"

"I don't know, I just came here to kick ass and take names," Rep said.

"Yes, but there are times when i wonder," Mysterious said, looking out the window, "Did you hear about Titan's latest minion? Magus?"

"Yeah, she used to be a pony, but then he took her memories and turned her into that... thing," Rep let out a shudder, "I hope that never happens to us."

"Why?" Mysterious asked.

Rep turned his head to the side and growled, "Because I like who I become, I like who I am, and I love who my friends are! To think that can be so easily taken away is, scary."

Mysterious nodded, "Indeed, but if we had a secret past, would that make us more complete?"

"I don't know, I just hope the me now would like the me back then," Rep chortled.

* * *

"Starla?" Dimentia asked, walking into Starla's room and seeing a ladder in the middle. With a curious gaze, she looked up to see it leading to a dome, "Starla? You up there?"

Popping her head over the rim, the white unicorn nodded, "Um, yes. Care to come up?"

Nodding, Dimentia followed the ladder up to sit under a glass dome. Necx to Starla was the telescope that she had brung to her a few days ago," Did you make this?"

"Yeah," Starla said, smiling softly, "I wanted to use my magic for something at least. I just wanted to, you know, start to feel like a living being again."

"And you chose stargazing?" Dimentia asked, leaning against the dome and looking at her young friend.

"Well, yeah," Starla said, running a finger through her purple mane and twirling it in her finger, "I remember how I used to love it. I used to spend hours just laying under the stars and reading them and making up stories about them. It's how me and Lightning first me you know, I told him a story in the stars. I kind of wished... we spent more time doing that. But instead, stuff just kept happening. He would get caught up in his duties all through the day and we barely had any time to ourselves. Shoot, it got to the point where I forgot how much happiness this brought to me. Reading these stars, they...made me feel alive for the first time in months. I remember how me and my Mom used to watch the stars together. Maybe I should've listened to my selfish Dad and went with this instead."

"How was your Pop selfish? "Dimentia asked.

Starla shook her head, "He... wanted me to stay out of Starfleet. He didn't want me to end up like my Mom and wanted to be more peaceful."

"And is that really such a problem? He only wanted to keep you safe," Dimentia said. "It sounds more like he just wanted you to stay alive. Let me guess... Grand Ruler told you he was selfish."

Starla said nothing, only looking down and sighing. She let out a little sob as she said, "I just wished he was alive, so I can say I was sorry."

Dimentia looked to Starla, and then placed a comforting hand onto her shoulder, "How about you tell me a story."

"Me? Tell you a story?" Starla asked, her eyes widening in shock, and then with a smile said, "Sure! See, there is something weird about the stars in this dimension."

"What?" Dimentia asked.

Starla pointed her telescope to the sky and then let her friend look at it, "Well, you see, the stars change almost every week to some other starry sky. I began to notice it about a month after I got here, but only really started to put the puzzle together right now. I think this is because every time Conquest takes over a world, he pulls in the stars from that dimension. I think it keeps it from getting boring for him."

"I see," Dimentia said. "But why are some of these stars different colors?"

"Oh, those are planets, and that brings me to the story I want to tell," she said, pointing to a group of stars in a circle, "See that circle of multicolored stars?"

"Yes?" Dimentia nodded.

"Well, you see, just as there are multidimensional entities out there that represent chaos like hatred, death, and corruption, there are multiversal entities that represent harmony. These are meant to protect life and keep balance in the multiverse," She said, and then began to point to the different stars, starting with an orange star" Honesty."

Then she pointed to a cyan star, followed by a white star, and then a pink star, "Loyalty, Generosity, and Laughter."

Moving next in the clockwise circle, she continued, pointing to a yellow star, a carrott orange star, a jasmine star, a grey star, a mulberry star, and a mint green star, "Kindness, Tenacity, Courage, Hope, Wisdom, and Protection."

Then she pointed to a light blue star, "And finally Faith. These eleven were meant to protect the multiverse, but there was a tragic part of their mission."

"What was it?" asked Dimetnia.

"They were not united. They did not know that the others existed and thus were left standing all alone. This made them weaker, and left them with a hole in their hearts that needed to be filled. But, they did not know with what, for they did not know how to communicate with each other. That is when Harmony itself gave birth to one more virtue, and unless I miss my guess, you should see it right... now!" Starla smiled as a bright lavender star began to shine in the middle of the eleven stars. "She gave birth to Friendship and with Friendship came its little sister Love. When friendship entered the picture, she brought the eleven together at last letting them meet each other together for the first time."

"Thanks to her, she showed how each other offered protection for each other. She showed that together, weakness faded and their strengths shown brighter. Through her light, she showed how they could stand united and become almost invincible. Squabbles, arguments, and even past pains could be redeemed as long as each was together. And so with Friendship's light, did the twelve virtues protect the multiverse.:

As Starla finished her story, Dimentia sat back and looked on in wonder, "Wow."

"Thanks," giggled Starla. Then her face narrowed in seriousness, "Now you tell me a story. What happened on the day Equestria fell? Tell me the whole story. You and the other trio are the only ones I can trust to give me the truth."

"Tell you the whole story? Ok, but you aren't going to like what you hear, but it's all true," Dimentia said.

Starla nodded, "Right now, after knowing that Grand Ruler might have messed with me and everything Conquest said to me, I think you are the only one capable of telling me the truth.

Dimentia nodded, "First, tell me what you remember about that day."

"Well, it was a celebration for the coronation of Princess Twilight Sparkle, and you guys invaded. The Element Bearers tried to band together as one with the elements and zap you with the power to do something. It failed and then you enslaved them. Then we came in to liberate the planet before everything went south," Starla said.

"And there we have a problem," Dimentia said, pointing a finger to herself. "I remember it differently. The Element Bearers never had a chance to use the elements because they weren't there. You guys came in after the fun was over.'

"But, that is how I remember it, or at least how Celestia told it. It was back when Grand Ruler had his heartwarming reunion with his lost love," Starla said.

Dimentia chuckled, "Oh yeah, 'lost love'."

"What, it's a heartwarming story," Starla said.

"Yeah, if any of it were true," Dimentia said.

"What do you mean? They met somewhere else than Princess Camp?" Starla asked, looking a little shocked.

"No, I am saying that the whole thing is a bunch of bull," Dimentia said. "Celestia and Luna were homeschooled by their parents, King Titan of the Sky and Queen Terra of the Earth."

"King Titan?" Starla asked.

"Yeah, same name as my boss, intersting world isn't it?" Dimentia said. "They were then trained in the art of magic by Starswirl the Bearded when they were teenagers. So care to tell me when they had time to meet in between all of this? Heck, barring all of that, how come he made no mention of being there when the three tribes united?"

"The unification of the... well, it's because it," Starla then tried to find the right answer but could only squeak out, "Never happened?"

Dimentia shook her head, "Then what about Discord, Sombra, and Nightmare Moon? We are talking a period of centuries, if not millennia! How can a pony become a royal guard and stay that way for so many years and not only not age but not marry his so called 'true love'?"

"Because... because," Starla looked down, "I don't know. I thought I knew but the more I think about his story, the less it makes sense. It feels like everything I have been taught is right is being destroyed in front of me."

"Can I continue my story?" Dimentia asked.

"Y-yes," Starla whispered.

**(three years ago)**

_It all began when me and the boys were just lounging around the old HQ, when 'Nightmare Moon' appeared before us. Flying high in the sky above our heads, she bellowed, "If you wish to conquer a new world, come and follow me. I will bring you to a world full of power."_

_Not having anything better to do, we decided to follow her. If I had known then the opponents we were fighting, I would've said no. But, she said they were weak and defenseless, and that we could win easily... we were wrong._

It was a bright and sunny day in the Crystal Empire. The ponies had gathered for a celebration in honor of the Lunar Princess's birthday. With such a large crowd present, Luna had felt a little nervous and would occasionally look to her sister for help;however, Celestia would just smile and give her an encouraging nod. This helped eased her troubles.

As the cake was being brought out, that was when the sky began to darken, "Twilight? What's happening."

"I don't know," Twilight said, looking back at the Crystal Heart. "The Crystal Heart is ok, so the weather should be-"

She was interrupted by a shout from above, "Foals! Bow before your new Queen, Nightmare-"

"Cease your blasphemy demon!" Luna shouted with all of the might of the Canterlot Voice. "Remove your facade and reveal your true form! Stop this disgrace to my name!"

"Why I am Nightmare Moon," Nightmare Moon said, holding her hoof to her chest.

"Silence! You cannot be Nightmare Moon for she is me!" Luna growled. "I can still feel her in my head, wishing to be unleashed, so tell me how you have taken on my form."

"Simple, when the Elements of Harmony blasted you, it separated me from you. Then I went into an alternate dimension and became stronger," Nightmare Moon said with a calm expression.

Luna was not impressed, "Unless you had a mad unicorn mix the blood of the most powerful unicorn with the remnants of my armor to create a reincarnation of myself, I doubt that. Now, I ask again, who are you?"

"How about you beat me and find out?" asked Nightmare Moon as she dived for Luna.

Celestia looked to Cadence as she took flight, "Cadence, take Shining Armor and protect the civilians. I'll help Luna."

"Yes, Celestia," Cadence said, walking off.

Twilight was about to give commands to her friends, when Dash shouted, "Twilight, up there!"

Twilight looked up and saw Dimentia, Rep, and Mysterious hovering in mid-ari before landing, "_They're bipedal? But how? I have to ask later."_

_We would've said something, but frankly we got distracted by the three alicorns fighting above our heads. Celestia would pelt Nightmare Moon with sun bolts from above while Luna just wailed on her with hooves and ice strikes. By the time we had focused on the battle, the six had already formed a line and stared us down. I could faintly remember Rep saying how easy it was going to be._

"Whoever you are, you can back off right now and surrender. We don't have to do this," Twilight said,

"Trust me, we do. We work for that girl in the sky, " Rep-stallion said, spinning his scythe in one hand. "But hey, look at it this way, slavery ain't that bad. So, just give up."

_I wanted to say something else, but when got a look at Twilight's eyes, it was a little overwhelming. It was like she was deconstructing us as we were standing there, and then was taking in the abilities of her friends. If I didn't know better, I could've sworn she was calculating the best way to beat us with the least amount of damage. But, we still thought we could win. After all, you Starfleet twerps are pathetic without your powers, so why not the inferior ponies?_

"_Hey!" Starla shouted, though a smile was on her face._

"Ok, talking is out and we are lacking the elements. Call it, Twilight!" Applejack said, pushingher hat over her eyes.

"Applejack, Rainbow Dash, take on the guy in the cloak. Pinkie, Fluttershy, fight the reptile. Rarity, follow me!" Twilight said, igniting her horn. Around her, she created a shield that teleported her and Dimentia away from the ponies. This left the four left to face down their opponents.

Applejack raced to Mysterious, "It is futile, my body is like steel, you can't hurt me!"

"Shame," Applejack said, ducking under Rainbow Dash as she flew straight at the pony in a cloak and delivered fifty punches into Mysterious' gut in a second. Then the blue flew away, letting Applejack to punch hard with her right hoof, sending Mysterious flying back, "Because steel breaks."

"AHHHH!" Mysterious let out a howl of pain as he was sent flying back from the hit.

Rep-stallion smiled as he leaned to the trembling Fluttershy and said, "Boo!"

_Starla nodded, "Now this I remember. This is where Fluttershy screamed and fainted."_

"_You don't know Fluttershy," Dimentia said._

Fluttershy then straightened up, narrowed her eyes and focused them. Rep began to back away as he could feel Fluttershy's Stare burrow deep into his soul and make him feel like he was the worst piece of slime on the planet, "How dare you! Why do you need to come to our world and attack it? We did nothing to you and now you go and ruin our world for everypony. Why? Now, you go and apologize before I talk to your mother!"

Before Rep could apologize, Pinkie Pie knocked him out with a hammer.

Dimentia looked at Twilight with a smile. Bringing out a staff, she charged at the purple alicorn. Twilight flew above her and moved to the left. With another dodge, she moved to the right. Twilight repeated the process two more times before standing in the middle of the building. Dimentia charged, only to watch as Twilight's horn began to crackle with electricity. Surprised, the white mare looked up to see the places where Twilight had dodged to were now replaced by crystal pillars made by Rarity and her magic. Before Dimentia could get out of the way, she was electrocuted by Twilight's chain lighting spell.

"_You were taken out in three minutes?" Starla asked shocked._

_Dimentia nodded, "I thought it was two myself. But this is what appens when you fight with brains."_

"_But, what about Nightmare Moon?'_

Nightmare Moon and Luna clashed in the sky, hoof against hoof. After a series of punches from each alicorn, Luna swiped one hoof away from her face and delivered a three hit combo that sent Nightmare Moon reeling back. As the Nightmare recoiled, she charged up an ice bolt and fired it at Luna. This bolt was melted thanks to a sun shield casted around Luna by Celestia. Before Nightmare Moon knew what happened next, she felt a scorching ray hit her in the side, followed by a flare that blinded her. When her eyesight returned, she was greeted by a hoof that knocked her out of the sky and into a roof of the building.

Nightmare Moon shook her head as she stood up, letting out a gasp as a series of fireballs and ice spikes flew down from the heavens. Backing away from the series of strikes, she took to the skies once more to glare at the two sisters. With a growl, Nightmare Moon flew at Celestia with an ice spear aimed at her heart. However, Luna flew under the nightmare queen and threw five hoof strikes into the chest and stomach. Then she flew to Nightmare Moon's side to blast her with a white beam of ice magic.

Struggling, Nightmare Moon tried to craft a shield to reflect the ice magic back at Luna. However, Celestia used the opening to blast Nightmare Moon with a solar ray, allowing Luna to punch and hit her with an ice spear that impaled her hind leg to the ground. Using a spell to heal her leg, she growled as she looked at the two sisters, "So, it seems that I am unable to beat you when you two are together. You back up one another and keep the other safe. I'll have to remove that advantage."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked, before watching in horror as Celestia is enveloped in a dark blue bubble. Then before she could move to break her sister out, she could only watch helplessly as Celestia blinked out of existence, "TIA! What did you do to her?"

"I sent her far away, to a place where she would not bother us," Nightmare Moon said, panting a little. "So now it's just you and me."

"Bring her back," Luna growled, her horn becoming white from the glow of her ice magic. "Bring her back or I will force you to."

"Then beat me, and maybe I will tell you," smirked the nightmare as she began to fly away from the wave of cold sent her way.

Dispelling her cold wave, luna flew in front of the nightmare to punch her chest repeatedly. Letting out a gasp and howl of pain, Nightmare Moon quickly managed to cast a spell that fire an ice spike into Lina's shoulder. Using this opening, Nightmare Moon punched Luna hard enough to send her flying across several city blocks. Before Luna could react, Nightmare Moon formed a long ice spear and sent it flying at Luna. Seeing the spear aiming at her, Luna caught it in her magic, broke it into several smaller pieces and sent them flying back into Nightmare Moon, leaving deep gashes in her body. Luna then flew at Nightmare Moon, slamming her foreleg into the nightmare's throat and slammed her body into a rooftop, "Tell me where she is or I will rip the information from your dying dreams!" growled the lunar princess as she glared into Nightmare Moon's eyes with a look that would kill a normal pony.

"Never!" Nightmare Moon spat out, her horn crackling with electricity. Knocking Luna into the air with a hard buck, Nightmare Moon unleashed a stream of powerful lightning that struck with such a force it would've killed a normal pony. For Luna, she was just left writhing in pain and agony in the sky. Using this to her advantage, Nightmare Moon took to the sky and struck at Luna with a powerful wave of ice magic that sent her opponent into the ground, making a crater where she landed and turning Luna into an ice statue.

Nightmare Moon's laughter echoed, "Now, do you realize what you are up against?"

"Yes," Luna spoke, moving the ice around her, keeping it close to her body like armor. "A filly playing a mare's game,"

Before Nightmare Moon could react, Luna forged spikes on her ice armor and flew at her opponent.

"_Luna had the advantage, why didn't she win?" asked Starla._

_Nightmare Moon cheated._

Nightmare Moon screamed in pain as she flew through a building and into the street below. Her body was covered in wounds, blood trailing along open cuts while her breath came in short pants. As she struggled to get up, she got a good look at Luna. While the night princess was injured in a similar fashion, it was clear that if the battle kept on that it would end in Luna's victory. Holding up her hoof, she ordered, "Halt, stand down and tell the Element Bearers to let my men go."

"Why should I?" Luna asked.

"Because if you don't, I will cast my final spell that will send every foal into a deep eternal slumber. There, they be forced into slaves for the Nightmare King. Now, I am sure you could stop me before I can hit all the foals in Equestria, but what of the ones you missed?" Nightmare Moon chuckled.

Luna growled and shouted to the element bearers, "Bearers of the Elements, stand down!"

With a sad nod, the six nodded and stepped away from the prisoners. Nightmare Moon laughed wickedly as she stepped up to Luna and punched her hard in the gut, "That's right, kneel before the queen like a good servant."

"_This should be where Celestia came to tell Grand Ruler what had happened to Equestria and then we came in to save it," Starla said._

_Actually, you missed the good part._

Nightmare Moon sat on her throne, Luna next to her in chains. Every Time the nighttime mare moved, she would feel a surge of electricity flow through her body. Occasionally, Nightmare Moon would kick Luna in the stomach, As she took a pear in her mouth, a guard came running in, "Nightmare Moon, there is a mare here to see you."

"Send her in," Nightmare Moon said, smiling.

Rarity stepped through the open doors of the throne room, leaving behind a rage filled Rainbow Dash as she shouted, "Rarity, you cheating no good bitch! I will kill you!"

"Oh, hush cretin," Rarity said, brushing off Rainbow Dash with a wave of her hoof. Turning to look at Nightmare Moon, she bowed, "Nightmare Moon, I am here to offer my services to the crown."

"Your, services?" Nightmare Moon asked. "And what services would that be, and why betray your friends?"

"I do not see it as betrayal, as knowing who the winning side is. I would rather stand with a mare who is going to win, rather than a bunch of uncouth losers," Rarity said. Then taking a few more steps, she smiled, "as for my services, why several. I can be a shrewd diplomat for the other countries who might object to your eternal night, and I can help with your palace. Why, take this throne room for instance, it is beautiful."

"Yes, I might put it in when we march on Canterlot," Nightmare Moon said.

"Indeed, you might, but you might consider doing something about the right side of the throne," Rarity said, her horn glowing softly.

"What about it?" Nightmare Moon said.

Rarity shook her head, "Well, your right side seems to be the most vulnerable. I would definitely guard that side the most."

"Again, why?" Nightmare Moon said.

"Because that is where your soul gem is," Twilight Sparkle said, teleporting into the room and pulling the gem out with her magic. Holding it up, she took flight before Nightmare Moon could strike at her.

"You!" Nightmare Moon growled, "Tricked me!"

"Well, of course. I would never betray my friends," Rarity said. "I was just here to use my gem finding spell to hunt for your soul gem."

Nightmare Moon growled as she looked to Twilight, "And you, how did you escape? I had a horn ring on you!"

"Oh that," Twilight giggled, "I figured out how to break out of those the day I became an alicorn. I decided that I should try and help the royal guard prepare to hold me in case I went rouge so I took the horn rings that they used on unicorns and tested their magical limits. It took me about five days to figure out what those limits were. Now, one question before I break this, spirit, who sent you?"

"How did you-"

Twilight rolled her eyes, "Evil spirit taking Nightmare Moon's form? Wanting to overthrow Celestia? You are some sort of spirit sent from somepony to open us up for invasion. Now who sent you?"

"Go to Tartarus," Nightmare Moon said, flying at Twilight.

"Not today," she said, breaking the gem and destroying the spirit.

_Starla had a confused look on her face, "But, then this is where we should be coming into the picture."_

_You did, after we had run from the empire. See, when we saw Nightmare Moon fall, we did the only smart thing we could think of. We ran away before they could catch us. That was when we saw you._

Rep-Stallion kicked the ground, a sneer on his face, "Easy pickings she said, they are wimps she said, we would have an easy victory because they know nothing of battle. Well, look at us now! We're stuck here with no way back, and deep into enemy territory."

"Indeed, it seems that our battles with Starfleet have left us ill prepared for a battle with ponies who have faced off against true evil," Mysterious said, sitting on a rock and leaning back to look up at the skies.

"Yeah, and I kind of want to go back. At least with them I felt like I had a fair fight," Rep sighed. Tracing his finger in the snow, he added, "I'm also cold."

Dimentia walked to Rep and took out a cloak. Gently she placed it over his shoulders and hugged him, "Here, you need this."

"But won't you-"

"You're part reptile, your cold blood is bad in this kind of weather," Dimentia said, a soft smile gracing her lips. Then she looked back to the Empire in the distance, its light shining ever brighter, "I hate to say it, but maybe we should head back."

"Are you crazy?" Rep said.

"Well, maybe if we told them that we aren't native here they will show leniency and take us home," Dimentia said, looking to Mysterious.

Mysterious nodded, folding his arms, "She is right. We can't teleport home because we don't know this star system. If we try a teleport spell here and now... we might end up in a star, or worse a black hole."

Rep shuddered, "Ok, you guys win. Let's go."

As Rep said this, a black portal opened behind them. When the three turned, they saw seven figures standing within. When the portal closed, the light revealed themselves to be Starfleet, "S-Starfleet? You found us?" asked Dimentia.

Lightning frowned, a red glint in his eyes that was not there before, "You will release your hold on the Equestrians."

"Hold? What are you talking about?" Rep asked.

"Look at all of the torture they are performing on the slaves, horrible," Starla said, her red eyes blazing bright.

The only one of the seven who lacked red eyes, was Rhymey, who just snarled, "

And for what you have done to Fluttershy

You must die!"

"What? We're freezing to death and you think that we are-" Rep could barely get a word our as he watched their magic flare.

"Look at them, they are fusing into one, we must destroy them!" Lightning said, and then they charged at them.

**(Present Day)**

"And that's all I can remember. Kind of hard to remember anything when you are dead," Dimentia said. "Because that was when you guys killed us, rather violently by the way. I had to watch as they died in front of me."

"B-but, I don't remember that. I remember you fusing into a monster, and I remember seeing Equestria enslaved. I don't remember killing you like that," Starla said with a horrified look her in eyes.

Dimentia pulled down her shirt, showing a wound in her chest, "This was where you stabbed me in the heart when I begged for you to spare my friends. I have to admit, it hurt."

"But, why? Why don't I remember any of this? Why are my memories so different from before?" asked Starla, tear brimming in her eyes.

"My guess, Grand Ruler," Dimentia said. "He decided to brainwash you with some false memories to make your fight with us easier. Probably not the first time either. Remember when we first fought?"

"O-of course," Starla said.

"Who was there?" Dimentia asked

"Me, Lightning, Buddy, Rhymey, and Artie,' Starlasaid.

"And?" Dimetnia asked, "Forgetting someone?"

"Oh, and Krysta," Starla said.

Dimentia shook her head and then added, "And Brain?"

"Oh, Brain, how could I forget," Starla then opened her eyes in shock. "How could I forget him? He helped us so much, and I... forgot him. I don't even remember him being there at all. But, he was there, I know he was. He helped us so much and then he-"

"Disappeared and suddenly your fight with us is now missing one person," Dimentia said. "Grand Ruler probably didn't like the way the events happened and decided to make some rearrangements."

"But, why would he do this to us, why would he mess with our memories? Why would he have us so savagely kill you?" Starla asked.

"Control," Dimentia said. "It's easier to control you when you think that you are fighting for a righteous cause. Don't have to worry about anybody's lives if you are fighting for the greater good. That way, you won't have any regrets when you kill. I wouldn't be surprised if you had committed genocide in his name."

Sarla then shuddered, and some tears fell down her cheeks, "Then, then what happened to Equestria? How did it blow up?"

"Don't know, I was dead by that time. So I can't really tell you what happened to the world," Dimentia said, frowning.

Tears began to roll down her cheeks as Starla sniffled, "Grand Ruler, my own ideals, my friendships, it's like everything is a lie."

"I am sorry to tell you this, kid," Dimentia said, walking over and giving Starla a hug. "But, if you want to believe something, believe this... I will always be there for you."

After Dimentia broke the embrace, Starla's eyes narrowed and she said, "Wait!"

"What?" Dimentia asked looking over her shoulder as Starla looked on with pleading eyes.

"Train me!" Starla said. "Train me to be like you and the other Equestrians! I don't want to be mind raped or raped any more. I don't want to be some sort of damsel waiting for Lightning! I want to be strong, I want to be powerful!"

"You still won't beat Conquest," Dimentia said.

Stalra shook her head, "I-I don't care! I just to have the satisfaction that I hurt him at least once. I just wasn to be able to file in his face that I can hurt him."

"Then We can do business," Dimentia said.

* * *

Starla walked into the gym, a serious and determined look on her face. With a slow walk, she allowed time for her mind to see different images, A father she once thought to be weak, was now changed to being a father who just wanted to keep his daughter safe. A ruler she believed to be kind and gentle was now a monster, and a lover she believed in, now seemed useless. Closing her eyes, she let those thoughts flow through her head before taking a deep breath and opening the doors to the gym.

Dimentia, Rep-stallion, and Mysterious each stood in front of her. The trio looked at each other with a calm smile before turning to look at Starla as if she was fresh meat. At this look, it first made Starla back up a little in fear, but a bump from behind made her keep going. With a look behind her, she believed she saw Buddy and her father helping her to go on. Shaking her head, she walked toward Dimentia. The white unicorn waved her hand at Starla, beckoning her to come at her. Starla threw a punch at Dimentia, and in a second was quickly thrown to the ground.

After an hour of sparring with Dimentia, her next partner was Rep-stallion. Rep motioned for her to bring out her bow, but as she charged magic for the spell, he hit her. Shaking his head, he made her try again and again, "Look, hun. The point of this training is to show that you don't need to shout your spell for it to work. You just need to concentrate and move a little."

"Like this?" Starla asked, swerving back and forth.

"That's it," Rep-stallion said.

For an hour, the two trained, making her focus not just on weapons, but how to be effective with them. She began to learn all of the ins and out of her bow and how to become a better archer than she was.

Her last partner was Mysterious. And he stood back to reveal a chess board. Nodding, he sat down in front of it, "Strategy."

"Oh, I can handle that. Where's the hopscotch table?" Starla asked, only to elicit a groan from the trio.

"Your leader's judgment when it comes to strategy leaves much to be desired," Mysterious said, sitting her down.

Starla gulped and began to play. Though it took her a while to learn the game, within the hour, she could at least last a little while agains Mysterious.

And so it went on, a week passed by for her and she began to trina in earnest. Every chance she got, she would spend a little time with the trio, learning to fight and get stronger. It was not an easy road for her, especially when Conquest would visit upon her and force her to endure a nightmare of hell. These were the moments when she would wake up in tears and pray that she would make it through the night. However, the trio would always be there with a warm hug, or a kind word to help her get through her pain.

And it was not just the physicals that she improved upon, she also worked on something else that was lacking. One evening, before she was to let Conquest into her room, she walked to a meeting of the slaves, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Inquirous?" Starla asked, and quickly began to cry as shrugged her friend ,"I am so glad to see you! I am sorry that-"

"It is all right. The Starla I see before me is the one I want to start a friendship with. Now, I ask again, are you sure?" asked Dimentia.

"Yes, They need this," Starla then muttered under her breath, "I need this."

As she stepped into the hall, she was greeted with calls of "Look it's Lightning's whore.'

"Conquest's toy," shouted a mare.

One minotaur growled, "You should burn,"

Starla gulped and then shook her head, trying to calm all of her nerves, "I know you all hate me. I know you despise me and wish that Conquest would do more when he rapes me, but I want to tell you to not lose hope. The bearers will come and save us."

"The Bearers? Those wimps?" called out an Unicorpian, massaging the spot where his wings were torn asunder."They are in the same boat we are."

"They're not wimps," Starla said. "I thought we of Starfleet faced true evil, but I was wrong. I thought we were strong and powerful because we faced real foes, but it was all a childish dream. Real villains aren't the ones who sit in a dimension while waiting for their next move while sending out little monsters. Real evil is discreet and manipulative. Real evil is right now living above us, and..." she breathed slowly, a snarl on her face, "Living in Canterlot at this moment. But that's why I have hope, and you should to! The Bearers may have lost a lot, may have been through hell, but they will fight for us because it is the right thing to do."

As she heard some of the muttering and the rumblings of the slaves, Starla sat down, "This is why I am here to tell you a story. You don't have to listen, but I hope my story will bring you a little hope and peace."

As she saw none of the ponies listening to her, she began her story anyway, " In olden times, a mother declared her daughter to be the most beautiful being in the world. This angered the gods and so, they ordered the daughter to be sacrificed to the sea monster. Just when all seemed lost for the young mare, that was when a brave pegasus flew down from the heavens to turn the monster into stone with the head of a gorgon. He then told the gods that if they tried again, he would find a way to beat them. Fearing the hero's heart, they put the princess into the stars as a sign of peace. This is why we have the Andromeda constellation."

Looking up, she saw how the ponies mostly ignored her. Sighing, she turned around, only to feel a stallion's hand on her shoulder, "Hey, got another one of those?"

"Sotires? Sure, got several," Starla said.

"Could you tell more? It didn't fill me up with hope, but it did help lighten my mood, and I think we could all use something to take our mind off of the hell," the stallion said, before holding out his hand, "Blaze Blue.'

"Starla, and thank you," Starla said.

Blaze called out, "Hey, get some of the rations! We're having story time!"

Rep smiled, "And so, our lady has found a way to be a hero. Congratulations kid."

"Is she right? That the bearers will save us?" Inquirous asked.

"Hey, just you watch. One day, they will all be coming in here and freeing every slave here. Then they are gonna kick the boss's ass and then pardon the generals," Rep said, smirking. "Now, to celebrate their early victory, I say we dance!"

"But there is no music," Inquierus said, being taken into Rep-stallions' arms.

"Then let's make our own. Shake shake shake senora, shake your body line!" said Rep, dancing with Inquious.

* * *

"Do you know why I prefer Go over chess?" asked Titan as he placed a new white piece onto Celestia's board and then began to play with Luna's, "Because Chess is very, restrictive in its rules. You have role assigned to pieces, certain pieces can only move once in awhile, and everything is black and white. We often think of Chess as being a good symbol of war, but war is not a chess game. A knight can easily become a bishop, a king can become a queen, rooks can easily turn on each other, and so on and so on. Chess neglects the importance of chaos in the role of war for an easy summary."

"Go is different. In Go, you can start where you want, and though there are only two colors, it is rarely black and white. Places and people you once thought were safe are taken from you and turned on you. You can find yourself winning and then you lose a vital battle zone and poof, your game is over. That is why I love Go, because war is much more like a good game of Go. Now, lets see how Luna plays her game...

* * *

"Trixie's Amazing Alliance!" Trixie shouted with her arms out.

Ditzy shook her head, "No, too egotistical,"

"Trixie's Magnificent Magicians!" Trixie shouted.

"We aren't all magicians, though, "Cheerilee said.

"Trixie and her Amazing Friends!" Trixie shouted.

Ditzy cocked her head,"But, you've already used amazing!"

Raindrops gave a shrug "How about the Rolling Storms?"

"What are you doing?" asked Spark as she stepped out from the next room.

Trixie looked to Spark and smiled, "We are trying to figure out what to call our little rebellion faction. When we make our big attack, we need to call ourselves something other than the Rebellion."

Spark shook her head, and then said, "How about the Umbra Circle?"

"The what?" Ditzy asked.

"Umbra, it means shadow in Old Pegasi," Spark said. "So, we are a circle of shadows. We strike from within and do what we need to do. It fits."

"Trixie likes it," Trixie said with a smirk, "Though, we should put some of Trixie's suggestions under consideration."

Spark shook her head, "I came here to tell you that Luna and I are ready to discuss the plan for tomorrow. We'll be waiting in the war room."

As they all got up, Ditzy took flight, "I'll go and talk to Carrot Top." she said, flying out of the dining room and to the upstairs. As she flew through the mansion, she began to think about how Luna gave it to them and told them of the spells that she had placed on it to hide it from all who would come into Whitetail Woods. There was a small chuckle that came to her lips as she wondered how surprised everyone in Grand Ruler's regime would be to know that the resistance were in the middle of Whitetail Woods, under their nose.

In a manner of minutes, she had reached Carrot Top's room, Opening the door, Ditzy had to step back from the combination of odors that wafted from within, "Carrot?"

"Oh, do be careful stepping in," Carrot Top said, snipping a tea leaf, "I am working on some flowers from Neighpon and they are kind of fragrant."

"Wow," Ditzy said, stepping in carefully into the room. Her misplaced eyes began to swirl around in wonder as she looked at the various plants and vines that littered the room. "Are you working on another bomb?"

"Gas, actually," Carrot Top said, turning from her seat. "I was trying to see which herb could work to make a powerful sleep gas. Or even a strong hallucinogen, just a little something to help out."

Ditzy stepped in, taking a look at the potions, "You have been doing that a lot lately."

"I-I have to," Carrot said, putting down her clippers and sighing. "I don't know how else I can help. It's not like back home where I could always help with the farmers and other ponies. Here, I am just the chemical mare, only giving advice and using potions for you."

"Are you regretting joining?" Ditzy asked, looking at Carrot Top with a soft smile.

"N-no, not at all. We are fighting for our kingdom, what better cause can we be called for," Carrot said shaking her head. "It's just that, Raindrops has her strength, Lyra is good at all that fancy tech they have, Cheerilee's streetwise, and Trixie is almost an alicorn when it comes to illusions. Me? I just got lucky that I can still use my knowledge as a gardener for some of my plants.

Ditzy pulled her old friend into a hug, "Hey, that is not true. Luna picked you because she believed in your talents. I bet you just need a chance to prove how great you can be.."

"And you know this how?" Carrot Top asked.

Ditzy smiled, "It's one of those things that I always tell myself when I am feeling down. It helps to keep me smiling!"

Carrot Top let out a smile and hugged Ditzy back, "Maybe you're right."

"I am, trust me," Ditzy said standing up and walking to the door, "Now come on, the meeting's starting."

Carrot Top modded and followed Ditzy out of the door and down the stairs. After a few minutes of walking, they found themselves in the meeting room. Taking their seats, they watched as Luna and Spark walked in front of a wide screen, "My faithful subjects, thanks in part to some information imparted by Discord and some information given by a source close to them, we have found something that can help severely damage Starfleet. Spark?"

The purple unicorn nodded and clicked on a clicker, producing an image of a large planet. The planet itself looked like a barren ice world, without any clouds to obscure its surface, "This is a remote unnamed prison planet located far in the outer rim of the galaxy. It is far from its sun, which explains why it looks so cold right now and resembles a giant ice ball."

"What is so special about this prison planet?" Trixie asked.

"Our informant revealed to us that it is the central prison planet for all of Starfleet. The worst of the worst criminals are usually sent there for incarceration and," Spark clicked the button to reveal a large computer, "It's the home for the central prisoner , they have the data and conviction of every single pony that has ever been put on trial since Starfleet's founding."

"And how does this help us?" Raindrops asked.

Spark smiled, "After spending time running through the numbers, I discovered that with all of its tech and abilities, Starfleet has a high possibility of failure when it comes to its convictions. At least two quarters of the trials this year alone have been mistrials or wrongful convictions. If we can get the data that is stored in this database and expose it to the world, then it will show just how many people have been wrongfully convicted in the past thousand years. This will force Starfleet to release all of the prisoners and give them fair trials. This will end up making Grand Ruler look bad and damage Starfleet's reputation as a peacekeeping force."

"There is also one additional benefit," Luna commented. "Conquest has bragged that some of his forces are prisoners that he broke out of various prisons. This was confirmed by some of the soldiers we have captured. If we end up forcing Starfleet to free these prisoners, we end up wiping out one-third of Conquest's supply of soldiers. It won't be much, but it will make things a little more favorable for our side."

"So, how will we get there?" Raindrops asked, looking at the screen.

"In two days, they are going to bring a small group of prisoners to a ship that will take them to the planet. One of us will be on it," Spark said, showing the picture of the prison ship. "I am going to give the pony we send a special talisman that will teleport the rest of the team to the prison. Then you are to sneak in, find the data, break our little trojan out, and then teleport home."

"So who is going to be our-" Ditzy began, but was interrupted by a shout from Carrot Top.

"I'll do it!" said the farm pony. "Of all of us, I have the least to lose. Most of my family is dead, so even if they find out my real name they can't go after them. I don't have that much that makes me unique and they won't be expecting me. I am a perfect choice."

Lyra put her hoof onto Carrot Top's shoulder, "You will be stuck on a barren world for a few hours surrounded by criminals. Are you you can take it?"

"Trust me, she can," Ditzy said, smiling at Carrot top, "Can't you?"

Spark looked at Carrot, "Ok, if she is sure. Come with me, I'll give you your equipment."

* * *

Carrot Top kept her head down as she was led through the hallway and into the courtroom. Her vibrant green mane was doing well to keep her face partially obscured from the public eye, "_Why did I agree to have my mane dyed green again? Just because I did it one time just to see if it looked good on me. I only stopped because Dinky said it looked silly." _Turning her head upwards to look at the approaching stand, she sighed and mentally prepared herself for the trial.

"Golden Harvest,you stand accused of plotting to rebel against the state, assassinating the Grand Ruler, and for kidnapping the children," the judge said, looking down at the young mare. "How do you plead?"

"Not guilty! I would never plan on rebelling against the state, and I love our ruler. This whole court is a mockery of justice!" Carrot said, changing her voice a little.

The judge banged his gavel, "You'll keep quiet or you will be held in contempt!"

"I have nothing but contempt for this court," Carrot Top said, spitting on the ground.

"Now, we have evidence that you were making plans. Several members of Starfleet heard you," the judge continued. "And we found these plans upon a thorough search of your bedroom. But, since we believe in a fair and just trial, we will use this memory device on you."

"No please, not that!" yelled Carrot Top as the two probes were placed on the front part of her head. After a few moments, a screen appeared before the assembled ponies.

One of the prosecutors stepped forward, drinking a cup of coffee and grinning, "As you can see," he said, narrowing his eyes under the red visor, "Here she is talking to herself about how she plans to commit the crime. And here she is drawing the plans, just as the witnesses said she was."

"That's n-not true, that isn't even what I am saying in that video," Carrot Top objected, even though she knew it was useless.

"Do you deny your own memories? We see it right there on the screen, it comes from your own mind so it must be true," the stallion chuckled.

"B-but, you aren't playing any audio from the footage and you-"

"Miss Harvest, Gadot is one of the foremost prosecutors in Starfleet. He is an expert on reading memories from the footage and knows what he is talking about," The judge said.

Carrot opened her eyes wide and waved her arms, "You are just showing me the memories and making me follow along with your narrative, that is leading!"

"My dear, the state is never wrong," the judge said, banging his gavel, "life-time imprisonment. Send her to the central prison planet."

"_Perfect."_

* * *

The ride on the spaceship that would lead her to the planet was a very boring one. Unlike a train where there were comfortable seats to ride on, the prisoners were all chained to very uncomfortable seats, with their hands chained in between their legs. There was also no windows for the prisoners to look out, "_Not that there is much to look at," _ Carrot Top thought to herself, "_I wonder how many worlds are out there, under Starfleet's 'protection'. I wonder how many of them are actually afraid right now to speak out. I wish I could help..."_

The word help began to take her back to several months ago, back when she made the decision that changed her life...

_Carrot Top wiped the sweat from her brow as she laid back from her work. Her eyes looked over the small carrot farm that she had owned. It was small compared to the Apple's next door, but it was hers. There was a faint trace of a smile while she looked at her farm and the small town beyond, "You seem troubled," a voice said, handing Carrot a towel._

_Carrot did not see who handed her the cloth and began to wipe the sweat down, "Just thinking, about what has become of my home."_

"_Explain," the mare said, sitting along Carrot Top._

_Carrot Top sighed, "Ever since Starfleet came into being, everypony has been forced into lives they don't want. Everypony only does what is necessary to their job and have to exercise to be fit even if you can't do that without hurting yourself. It's like slowly our freedoms are being taken away from us and I can't do anything to help them. Did you know they are limiting what we can grow now? Only what your cutie mark says you can grow," she let out a growl, "Some of us can't do that! Do you know how often I have had to try and support some of the other farms lately just to make sure they can get through the day?"_

"_Yes, I do, which is why I have come," the mare said, standing up to her full height._

_When Carrot Top turned to look at the source of the voice, her eyes went wide and she immediately bowed," P-Princess Luna!"_

"_At ease," Luna said, holding up her hand. "We are not here as royalty, we are here for something more."_

"_And that is?" Carrot Top asked._

"_I am gathering a team together, of ponies who want to get my sister back on the throne proper and to oust the monster that current;y is in her seat," Luna said. "Yours was on a list of particular ponies that I have been keeping an eye on for some time._

"_Me? But I am just a farmer, what can I do to help?I am not a warrior" Carrot top asked._

_Luna shook her head, and then placed her hand on Carrot's bicep, " for this job, I require not strength if muscle, but that of heart and mind."_

"_but, just how many ponies did you pick for this?" Carrot asked._

"_I already have two on our team," Luna said with a smile. "And in the end, I plan to have a team of seven."_

"_Only seven ponies on this team of yours? And you expect that to be enough to change the world?" Carrot Top asked incredulously._

"_Why not? It was only six that was able to defeat the darkness, and those same six were the ones who stopped chaos." Luna said with a smile, "You do not have to choose now, but know that one day, I may call upon you."_

"_And what if I refuse?" Carrot asked._

"_J feel as though you will not" Luna said with a smile._

Carrot Top was taken out of her thoughts as the ship landed with a jostling thud. Looking up, Carrot Top watched as she was pulled to her feet by the guards and led outside by the cuffs. Led outside, Carrot Top had a chance to admire the sheer size of the prison. This examination was quickly stopped by a shout from The warden, "All right listen up! My name is Warden Steel Balls. The first one of you butt munchers that makes fun of my name will spend time out in isolation!"

With a grunt and a stomp, the warden continued, her blue and white suit barely hiding her red coat, "Now, this here is the last home you ever know. This is the last place you will ever see. Escape is impossible, and even if you could, the gravity outside is enough to crush you into a stain. That is, if the sub-zero cold does not kill you first. Once we enter the facility, I will go over the rules. Obey them or you will be spending time in the ice pits. Is that under-"

"I can't do it!" Carrot Top screamed, twisting and writhing out of the grip of the guards, pushing her way to the wall, "I need to go! I don't belong-AHHHHH!"

The warden smiled as the metal balls floated from Carott's back and into her waiting hand. Steel gave a wiff of confidence as she brushed her hand passed her orange mane, "This is also why I am known as Steel Balls. If I think you are a danger to my prison and the system I have set up, then I will send out my balls, Crack and Smack at such a speed, it will put a hole into your brain," turning her red eyes to Carrot, she growled, "And who are you coward?"

"G-Golden Harvest," moaned Carrot, trying to stand in spite of the pain in her back.

"Well, little Goldie. It seems you wound up in the wrong hell. If Cerisse Wonder were here, the little idiot would be a little nicer," Steel leaned in so close to Carrot that the farmer could feel the hot breath emanating from Steel's mouth, "I am not nice."

"That much is obvious," muttered Carrot as she was led into the prison, no one noticing the small slip of paper that was on the wall.

"There's the signal!" Spark said, feeling the magic within the paper, looking to the five in front of her. "All you stand in that circle and I'll do the rest." holding out her hands to the side, the purple unicorn made her hands glow bright purple.

"This isn't going to hurt, is it?" Ditzy asked, just as she and the others vanished in a blink of an eye.

The paper on the side of the wall glowed brightly before releasing a blast of magical energy, depositing the five mars in a heap. As Trixie struggled to get up, holding her hand over her mouth, "Ugh, Trixie feels sick."

"Oh Celestia, I'm blind," Lyra shouted, falling back against the wall of the prison.

Raindrops quickly looked to her wings, "Why can't I feel my wings?"

"A little complication of long range teleportation with a scroll," Spark said through a crackling comm. "The symptoms will go away shortly. My apologies but this was the quietest way I could do it."

"Remind Trixie to kill her," Trixie grumbled as she shook her head.

Cheerilee said nothing, walking to the keypad that was on the side of the door, "Now, the informant said that the code is SM1963."

"Yes, and after that, you are on your own," Spark said. "Your mission is to find the central database, free Carrot Top and then make it home."

"Right, just leave it to us," Trixie said with an air of confidence as they walked through the front doors

_Ch_eerilee looked at the entryway and saw two guards. Nodding to her friends, she began to saunter over to the two stallions,"Hey boys,: she said huskily, a sultry smile on her face. "How about one of you come on over and show a cute mare in heat a good time?"

One of the stallions chuckled, not seeing Trixie and the others slink away under invisibility, "I would love too, ma'am, but I don't think my husband over here would like it."

His partner laughed,"I don't know luv, she is a looker."

"But hunny, she doesn't have your string chin," the other stallion laughed, kissing his husband on the lips.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't know," Cheerilee said, a deep shade of red crossing her face.

"It's ok, we try not to talk about it because of... you know," the guard said with a deep sigh. "So why are you here miss?"

"Well, you see," Cheerilee said, "I am a student teacher who is helping organize a field trip..."

As Cheerilee began to schmooze with the guards, Trixie and the others made their way to the locked door. Running a finger along the lock, the magician chuckled, "Hm, such a basic lock, and here Trixie thought they were an advanced race of ponies." with a chuckle, she pulled off her hat and reached in, pulling out a set of keys and lock picks.

"Whats with all of the keys?" Raindrops asked.

Trixie smiled with an air of bragging, "When you are an expert magician such as myself, you tend to hold onto a bunch of keys and lockpicks to make sure you can get out of any trap! It's rule four of being a stage magician."

"Thank goodness she never turned into a thief," Lyra said as Trixie unlocked the door.

"Not nearly as exciting as being a magician, trust Trixie," Trixie chuckled as she opened the door and walked in with the others following. As they stepped into the hallway, Trixie looked to her friends, "Ok, Lyra, Raindrops, you find the main security hub. Get the information on where the main central data hub is and then tell me and Ditzy." Turning her head to look at Ditzy, Trixie then ordered, "Ditzy, you and Trixie make our way through the prison and take out who we can. This will help make our exit easier."

Lyra looked around as she and Raindrops ran off, "I hope Carrot Top is ok."

* * *

"So, what are you in for?" asked a lanky stallion, pushing up on his glasses.

Carrot Top sighed, " Was falsely accused of a crime I didn't commit."

The stallion scoffed, "Join the club. Over sixty percent of the prisoners here are here because they were falsely accused of some crime that they didn't do."

"S-sixty!?" gasped Carrot. "You mean there's hardly any real criminals here?"

"Oh, they are here. You can tell who they are by their brand. Thieves are branded by their hands being burnt, murderers have a brand on their hearts, and you don't want to know where they brand the rapists," he said, crossing his legs in sympathy.

Carrot Top sweated and crossed her legs the same way, "So, um, why did you wind up here?"

"Crime of passion," said the stallion, looking down at his bowl.

"What?" Carrot asked, tapping behind her ear.

"_And here, put this on your ear," Spark said, clipping an ear ring onto Carrot's ear lobe._

"_Um, thanks but earrings don't really suit me," said Carrot._

_Spark shook her head, "It isn't a normal earring. I enchanted it with an audio visual recording device. Tap it and it will record everything that a person says into that gem. It can take down about five hours of footage."_

"_Ok, but why?" Carrot asked._

"_It isn't enough that we give the press the information on the trias, we need testimonials from the prisoners," Spark said._

"_But, won't they see the earring?" asked Ditzy._

"_Not with Trixie's spell," Trixie said. "Their visors can detect things based off of DNA and magical signatures, but a simple reflection of light and viola! Gone is earring."_

With the earring on, Carrot Top began to listen to the stallion's story, "My wife, Celestia rest her soul, was one of the most beautiful mares I had ever met. We got married and had planned to spend the rest of our lives together. I just didn't count on my best friend. He was jealous, insanely so. He figured the best way to make sure no one could have my wife was if he..."

"Oh no," Carrot Top gasped.

"One night, while me and the wife were asleep, he stepped into our bedroom and killed her. I," the stallion put his face into his hand and began to sob a little "When I woke up, I was covered in my wife's blood, the knife was in my hand, and Starfleet was watching me! They arrested me on the spot and sent me to trial. Of course, this being United Equestria a guilty verdict was quickly struck. After all, Starfleet doesn't go for the trial by jury. All you need is some witnesses and some visors and boom, you are guilty."

"What about lie detection?" asked Carrot.

The stallion scoffed, "If they think you are lying, but they saw me with the knife and had witnesses that saw me. All paid off by my former friend mind you. They didn't even look at the knife to see for fingerprints."

As Carrot Top shook her head, a mare with a light green mane sighed, "You think his story is bad, listen to mine. I am a mother of two, and I thought I was liked in the town I had lived in, but I was wrong. Somepony decided that it was time to send me away, so they claimed that I...I..."

"What?" asked Carrot Top.

The mare slammed her fist against the lunch table, "That I raped my kids! I would never sexually abuse my children. I could never touch them, but the rumors began and started to spread and soon enough, Starfleet was called in. I pleaded my case and they used a lie detector to see I wasn't lying."

'Then how did you wind-"

"They used that Celestia forsaken memory thing on me!" the mare shouted. "Of course, by this time the lies and rumors had affected me so much that I started to believe in it and when they put that memory thing to me, my memories started to get mixed with the les. When they played events for me, it looked like I was touching them inappropriately when all I did was hug and cuddle them. They showed an image of me in bed with one of them, but all I did was try and comfort him when he had a bad nightmare after his dad died! So is it wrong I showed compassion for my son?"

"No, it isn't," Carrot Top said, rubbing the mares arm. "And I promise you, somehow...I will make t all right."

* * *

Lyra looked up at the air vent and then to the doorway that lead to the central security room, "They really don't mess around, do they?"

"It's a security room," Raindrops said, looking at the two guards. "I think they want it protected."

"Yeah, and now we have to go through the vent. Think you can pull it off?" Lyra asked.

With a quick nod, Raindrops flew to the vent grate and began to pull it off. After several minutes of pulling and struggling, she ripped the grate off and set it down on the ground," There you are."

"How are you-"

"Earth pony grandparents," shrugged Raindrops, "I inherited a lot of earth pony magic that way. It's why I am not really that fast of a flyer. Heck, I only entered the Wonderbolts Academy just to impress the little brother."

Lyra shook her head in shock and then jumped up to get inside the vent, "Ugh, it's really tight in here. Why can't this be like in the books, with nice and wide vents."

"You read that stuff?" asked Raindrops, putting her finger to her ear to activate the communicator.

"Yeah! Daring is my hero, always has been. It's why, ugh, I got into cryptozoology and why I studied up on Starfleet's tech. For all of their boasting and bragging, their otherworldly computers and the like is just plain awesome to look at." Lyra said, squeezing through the vents slowly inch by inch. When she made it to the next great, she softly opened it and looked down at the three guards. Reaching into her pants, she pulled out he lyre and began to strum a few chords.

Hush my guards

Now it's time to sleep

Close your eyes

And sleep so deep

No more

Fear

Worry,

Or trouble

Just a restful sleep.

"Hmm," Lyra said, watching as the guards fell asleep to her lullaby, "Not my best work, but it'll do." with a smile, the bard pulled herself out of the vent and crawled to the computer monitors. Cracking her knuckles, she began to type furiously onto the keyboard, "Let's see, now what was that code again?"

Before Lyra could think of it, she heard the doors behind her slam open. Turning around, she saw the two guards from outside, quickly falling over unconscious. In the doorway, rubbing her hands was Raindrops, "Yeah, sorry, but they looked like they were coming in and finding you."

"Not exactly stealthy," snarked Lyra.

"Hey, I don't do stealth. I do the muscle," Raindrops said, leaning against the doorframe.

Lyra shook her head, "Just keep an eye out for guards. I will hack into this system. Now, let's see, what was the master code again? Oh yeah," Lyra said, quickly tapping on the keyboard, "Friendship is Pathetic. Not subtle are they?" Now lets see,"

Before her golden eyes, Lyra watched at the computer began to show the map of the facility, guard quarters and cells. After inputting a few search keywords, she ran her mint green finger along the screen until she had seen the central database, "Found it, it's on the basement level right beneath us. And, if I am right, Trixie and Ditzy are close to the elevator."

"That's nice and all, but I bet that thing will have alarms and detectors that will awaken the entire facility," Raindrops said.

"I can turn off those alarms and, give me a few moments, I can get those guards off of their backs," Lyra said, and then turned around to see Raindrops standing over the bodies of four more guards. :"What did you-"

Raindrops shrugged, "I did what you said, I kept an eye out for guards."

"I meant, warn me about them so we can hide, not so you can put them to sleep!" Lyra reprimanded.

"Well, guess we don't have to worry about hiding now do we?" Raindrops chuckled, brushing aside her light blue mane.

Lyra frowned at the jasmine colored pegasus before rolling her eyes and going back to the keyboard, "Trixie, there is an elevator two halls away. Go to it, that is where the central data hub lies."

* * *

"Got it," Trixie said, about to make a move down the hallway, but was stopped by a grey wing.

"Hold it," Ditzy said, closing her eyes and breathing slow, "There are three guards coming towards us, take them ."

Trixie let out a shrug and began to ignite her horn, causing her hands to glow with a light purple magic. Holding out her hands, she began to conjure a spell that began to course through the hallway. After a few minutes, the two could hear the sounds of guards moaning and then fainting, "How did you know?" Trixie asked, walking through the hallway and dispelling the illusion.

"Air currents, it's my special talent," Ditzy said with a smile, looking at her flank. "See, the bubbles represent how I can detect soft and gentle changes in the air, and be able to fly softly along them like a bubble."

"Oh, and Trixie just heard that it meant-"

"That I was a bubble-headed idiot?" Ditzy asked, frowning.

Trixie smiled at her friends, "No, that you have a bubbly personality."

Ditzy giggled and then looked down at the dizzy and fainted guards, "What did you do?" she asked, stepping over them.

"Why Trixie just used her knowledge of Starfleet's visors against them," Trixie said. "They are so confident in their abilities to detect and resist brainwashing that they forget simple illusions. Tixie made the hallway spin, this caused them to get disoriented, added a little flashing lights and you have a recipe for motion sickness that will cause you to faint."

"Oh, nice one," Ditzy said, walking with Trixie.

"Of course, Trixie is fantastic," she said with a bow. Stepping to the elevator, she called on her ear piece, "Lyra, did you-"

"I disabled the alarms, so you'll be able to ride the elevator. And don't worry about the guards, I told them that there was an emergency in the courtyard. I then locked them in," Lyra said through the com. "Now, head down to the third floor and the central data hub if right there in front of you."

The two mares stepped inside and waited for the elevator to get moving. After a few moments, the elevator lurched and began to make its descent down to the lower floors. With a slow creak and groan, the elevator slid down. Trixie looked at Ditzy, "It's hard, isn't it? You know... leaving your family behind? Trixie wasn't exactly close to her mother and sisters, but you-"

The grey mare leaned back against the wall, crossing her arm across her stomach and over her white shirt, "My daughters, they're my world. They are everything to me, and it's why I am here. It's all I have left of their Dad."

"What happened?" Trixie asked. Then she looked away in embarrassment, "Sorry, I shouldn't pry."

"No, it's ok, it's a long elevator ride and we need to talk," Dirty said, smiling softly. "My husband was an unicorn by the name of Sun Star. He was... perfect. He didn't see me for my mismatched eyes, but for who I am. Actually," she let out a soft giggle, "he said my eyes were the cutest he had ever seen. He always made me feel special, and we were... happy. Me, Amethyst, Dinky, and him. We didn't earn a lot, but enough to get by. I helped him with his job and he helped me with mine. One day," Ditzy sniffled, wiping a tear away, " one year ago, a monster attacked Manehatten."

"I... think I know where this is going," Trixie said, inching closer to Ditzy.

"B-before this war got started, Starfleet never talked about what happened to those who accidentally got caught outside of the force fields, they don't look at the damage their little battles caused," Ditzy began to cry, putting her head to Trixie's shoulder, "They didn't care about collateral damage. They never did care! They think that those rules can protect those who can't protect themselves, but they can't. They don't think to look back when they are done at the mare who is grieving over her lover. And they don't think to come back to help the mare who had just realized that her husband wouldn't be there anymore, not seeing his youngest daughter graduate, grandkids, or to... grow old together."

Ditzy let out a little whimper, "Rainbow Dash, she was there. She's Dinky's Godmother you know. She was there to help me say to my daughters 'Sorry, but Daddy's not coming home. ever again.'" Trixie was about to say more, but Ditzy continued, "I was so afraid that I would lose my babies... until Luna came to me."

_Ditzy waved goodbye as Dinky ran ahead of her big sister, a smile on her face. Leaning against the doorframe of her house, she let out a long sigh, "You have wonderful daughters. The little one is very talkative."_

"_Yeah, they are fantastic," Ditzy said, shaking her head with a smile, and then turned to the sound of the voice, "Princess Luna!" _

_Luna was sitting on Ditzy's couch, lightly drinking some tea, "Hello, Ditzy Doo. Or do you go by your nickname Derpy?"_

"_Either is fine, your highness," Ditzy said with a bow. "Derpy is a nickname Dash would call me back in flight camp, just for fun."_

"_I see," Luna said, holding the picture of Fitzy's family in her hand, "I am sorry for your loss. Starfleet should've been more careful when they were fighting and did more to stop collateral damage."_

"_It still hurts you know," Ditzy said, sighing as she sat on the couch opposite Luna._

_Luna frowned, "United Equestria doesn't like you, you know. They want to change you, fix your eyes so you can match the Equestrian ideal. They want to make you better."_

"_I am fine the way I am!" Ditzy said, frowning. "I don't need to be changed and fixed. I am who I am and I like it like that."_

"_You also know they want to take away your children," Luna said._

"_I know," Ditzy said. "They think I'm incompetent, that I'm not a good mother for my kids and I can't give them what they need. But, I won't let them, I'll do whatever it takes to protect my children."_

"_That's why I am here," Luna said, putting down her tea._

"_Hmmm?" One of Ditzy's eyes moved to the right, while the other looked on in confusion, 'What do you mean?"_

"_I am putting a team together, of ponies much like yourself. Ponies who have something they need to protect, something they need to save, or even to overthrow the government. They all have the same goal, overthrow Grand Ruler," Luna said, looking at Ditzy._

_Ditzy pulled back in shock, "And you think I am worthy to be on this team."_

"_I think, given the chance, you can prove yourself to be a valuable asset. I have need of ponies who are full of heart such as you, and I hope you will say yes," Luna said, standing up and walking to the door._

"_But, how will you know if I agree?" Ditzy asked._

"_I will know," Luna smiled._

"And, after giving it some thought, I knew I couldn't let any other wife lose a husband because of their carelessness. I knew I had to do what it took to protect my daughters, no matter what. And, that is why I am here," sighed Ditzy.

Trixie rubbed her back and gave her a hug, "And that's why we need to be successful. Now come, our destiny awaits!" she said, standing up as the elevator doors open. With a smile, she led the wall-eyed mare out of the elevator.

As Ditzy stepped out, she was amazed by the sight of the giant computer before her. Then her left eye floated over to the right as she felt something in the air, "Trixie look out!"

"Whaaaaaah!" Trixie screamed as something buzzed pasted her arm, cutting it and making it bleed.

The metal ball that hit her, flew back into the waiting palm of Steel Balls, "That was a nice move of your friends to knock out the alarm. It's a shame that this computer is protected by a silent alarm that connects to my office and can only be turned off by me." Steel Balls chuckled as she began t o spin the two orbs above her palm. "Now, identify yourselves."

Ditzy stepped forward, "My name is Muffins."

"Trixie," Trixie smirked.

"I know you," Steel Balls said, chuckling, "You are that annoying little magician bitch that quit Abra's act. You not only ran away, but you are also wanted for helping in the murder of Myte.

"I did not kill him, I tried to save him!" Trixie said, trembling a little and her bravado fading. "It wasn't my fault, I just wasn't fast enough."

"Trixie, snap out of it," Ditzy said, seeing Trixie stand still for the moment.

Steel smirked as she sent two of her balls to strike Trixie in the leg and other arm, "Now, just surrender little magician. You need to face your punishment."

Ditzy, feeling the two balls coming in, quickly pulled Trixie away, "Trixie, come on!"

"Forget her, Muffin, the weakling is about to get what she deserves," Steel said, glaring at Trixie.

The words hit Trixie's ears and made her stand up, "Weak? The Great and Powerful Trixie is anything, but weak!" she shouted, throwing her arms into the air, only to be shoved out of the way by Ditzy. The two balls cutting into the grey pegasus' back, "Ditzy!"

Ditzy winced a little as she got up, "I'm fine, but how are we going to- duck!"

Following her commands, Trixie ducked under one of the balls while Ditzy flew over the other. The two silver balls then began to fly wildly, zig-zagging across the field. Through her special talent, Ditzy began to feel where the balls were coming from and were able to help dodge the balls. However, it was still not enough as each ball was able to cut through their arms and legs and backs.

After a few minutes of dodging, Trixie used a color ray to blind Steel and hid behind a rock with Ditzy. Painting, Trixie looked over the rock, "Trixie just needs few minutes to think, she can come up with a way to beat this mare."

"How many minutes do you need?" Ditzy asked, holding her bleeding left arm.

"Two, maybe three. Why?" Trixzie then let out a gasp,, watching as Ditzy flew around the mare, "Ditzy!"

"Hey, you big jerk, up here!" Ditzy said, flying around in a circle, dodging the steel balls as they flew towards her.

Trixie was about to shout after Ditzy, trying to stop her, but stopped when she watched her friend bobbed and weaved from the balls. With a look of determination, the blue mare pulled some stuff out of her pockets, " Ok, let's see. Trixie's trick rope, cups, and balls. Just what can Trixie do with all of these?" there was a short pause as she looked at the items,and then a smirk came to her lips as she looked back.

Trixie stood up from her hiding place, "Hold it, Steel Balls, for Trixie has prepared her indestructible rope for you.. In mere moments, she will begin to tie-Whoa!" she shouted, tripping and becoming entangled in the rop.

"HAHA! How pathetic!" laughed the mare as she walked towards Trixie, watching as Trixie struggled against her bonds. "You are truly as weak as Abra said you were. Your illusions are weak compared to his and you lack the skill to match him. Did you really think you could beat me?"

Trixie smirked, "Of course Trixie knew she could beat you. That was never the question. The question was... how quickly would she beat you." Trixie then burst free from her bonds, leaping to her hooves, just as the two balls came to her. With a flick of her hand, she conjured up one of her cups and used it to catch the two silver balls. Before the warden could react, Trixie clapped her hands together, forming another cup. Then she smiled as she aimed that cup at Steel Balls and fired the balls back at her, only this time, the balls numbered in the thousands, all glittering like stars in the light. Steel let out a gasp of horror as the balls flew at her, covering her face to block the incoming attack.

Then there was an audible boing sound as she felt some of the rubber balls hit her. She looked down and saw what looked to be her balls coming at her were in fact, just silver balls made of rubber. The mare then looked at Trixie with a smirk, and was surprised when Trixie smiled back. Before she could ask, her own two silver balls came rushing at her at high speeds along with several hard rocks disguised as balls. Before she could block or control it, she was hit hard by her own balls to her face, knocking her out.

STraightening her cape, Trixie stood over the beaten mare, "How did you like that? Your own balls smacking you in the face!"

"Trixie!" Shouted Ditzy, placing her hands on her hips and giving her a frown.

"What?" Trixie asked, incredulously. Then after a few moments, Trixie thought about what she had said, chuckled and ran a hoof through her mane, "Oh, hehe, Trixie is sorry. Are you alright?"

Ditzy looked at the wounds on her arms and legs and cut in her side, "Fine, I think we're just lucky she wasn't trying to kill us."

"Yeah," Trixie said, walking to the computer. Sitting down in front of it for a few moments, she began to examine it, "Hmm, if Trixie was an egotist that wanted to pretend she wasn't an egotist... what would she put down as a password. Oh, of course, it's Grand Ruler, so it would be-"

"12345!" Ditzy shouted.

Trixie looked unconvinced, "Come on, only an idiot would make that their combination." she said, putting the numbers into the password, only to look on dumbfounded as the computer unlocked and the information revealed itself to her,"How does he even function?"

Shaking her head, Ditzy handed Trixie a small little drive, "Spark said used this to take in the information." As Trixie did so, Ditzy put her hand to the comm, "We got it! Have you found Carrot Top?"

"Yeah," Raindrops adi. "Trixie, I hope you have a plan for getting us out."

Trixie had a smirk on her face as she said, "Of Trixie does, just watch... it's showtime."

* * *

The inmates were all shocked in the cafeteria as they began to hear loud music beginning to play. As they looked around, they could not find the source of the music, but were instead blinded by several flashes of light and color. As the light show began to blind all involved, Carrot Top was grabbed by a green hand that pulled her away.

As the light show stopped, there was a large smoke cloud in the middle of the cafeteria. Standing on one of the tables was Trixie, who threw her hands into the air, "Inmates and political prisoners, rejoice! Your time of boredom has ended. Stay back and enjoy the great and marvelous feats of the Great and Powerful Trixie!"

The inmates all stood in wonder and curiosity as they saw the mare standing before them. Flanking Trixie's sides were Cheerilee, Carrot Top, Lyra, Raindrops, and Ditzy. Each mare was dressed in black leotards with fishnet stockings. Smiling at her audience, Trixie began to speak, "Now, you are probably wondering what brings Trixie to your jail on this day. Well, it is for one reason and one reason only!"

Outside, guards could be heard shouting as they bashed the door, "The ponies who broke into the prison are in there, do not let them escape!"

"And that is to prove the old adage correct, that no place is inescapable!" Trixie said, and then pointed her hand to the door, "You can see, that door is barred by my faithful assistants. Those doors are the only way out, and that is through several more guards and into a barren wasteland. These windows are barred. But, Trixie will guarantee you, the moment they burst down that door, Trixie and her companions will be gone. Ready?"

"3!" as she shouted, the door began to break.

"2!" the cracks on the door began to widen.

"1!" She shouted as the doors burst open. As the doors broke, Trixie snapped her fingers and with a fash of light, they were all gone.

"Teleportation?" asked a guard.

An Unicorpain guard shook his head, "No... I didn't see her horn ignite when the flash went off. She didn't teleport. Besides, it would take an alicorn to teleport that many ponies at once."

"Then what happened?" asked one of the guards.

* * *

"Yes, what happened? How did you escaped?" asked Spark as Tricie laid against her wall, panting.

"That sigil you gave us," Trixie answered calmly.

"No, from the prison itself?" Spark asked.

Carrot Top nodded," Yes, I am curious myself. All I saw was Cheerilee pulling me into your smoke. Then us running towards the sigil that I had set up."

"Simple," Trixie smirked. "Trixie wanted Lyra to be in the security room for another reason beyond mere distraction. Trixie needed the Midian there to manipulate the cameras as they looked in on the cafeteria."

"Before she released the smoke, she met me and began to cast a spell,: Lyra said.

Trixie smiled as she waved her hand, "The spell turned the cameras and projectors, sending out the images Trixie wanted the ponies to see. While they were distracted, she then used her smoke bombs to obscure their vision with her color ray to give Cheerilee time to pull you out."

"Then we ran to the sigil to teleport out," Cheerilee said, before looking to trixie. "Did you really plan all of that out, ro was that on the fly?"

Trixie said nothing, but adjusted her hat and walked away. Spark gave a sigh and opened her hand, "Ditzy, you have the drive I gave you?"

"Yep," Ditzy said, pulling out the drive from her pocket. Then she dropped it onto Spark's outstretched hand. "Before we left, I remembered to download everything onto that drive."

"Excellent," Spark said with a smile. "I can download and print all of information on this, and then I can prove just how often a mistake was made in the trials, either by evidence or by false witness."

"But, won't that take a while?" asked Raindrops.

A clock that had the numbers backwards appeared, Discord on the front with his arms acting as the clock hands, "That is why I am here."

"Discord can help Spark look over the data in fast manner and will be able to find out wich case were mistrials and which were fair," Luna said, walking in.

"All I need to do is use a time delay spell, and give Spark time to step into the case file," Discord snapped his fingers, turning both Spark and him in little papers, "Have her research the crimes. Find out the truth, and expose it. Lather rinse and repeat," he said, dumping a whole ton of water on them both, returning them to normal, "Until we have enough to go to the press."

"IT should take me a day," Spark said with a smile as she walked away.

* * *

**(Three days later)**

The radio came on, followed y the loud voice of Vinyl scratch, "GOOD AFTERNOON EQUESTRIA! You are listening to Grand Doofus's favorite radio station, and to his two favorite ponies here on K-COLT! I am the mistress of the airwaves and alicorn of sound, Vinyl Scratch. And next to me is my lovely host, Octavia/"

"Oh yes, we are on his list aren't we? His hit list," Octavia snarked, rolling her eyes.

Vinyl shrugged her shoulders, "Ah, he's just ticked off because he can't take a little criticism or the truth. And speaking of truth, have we got a dilly for you today!"

"Earlier yesterday, we were handed a box that was labeled the truth. When we opened it, we found a stack of documents with instructions to hand it to every newspaper we could and to Celestia herself," Octavia said. "We thought it was some sort of prank, and then we read it."

"It was documents on every trial that has ever been had been handled in United Equestria and the outcome of each. What's more, there was evidence that some of these cases were, oh how shall we say, handled horribly?" Vinyl asked.

"To put it simply, every case that was on that paper had enough evidence to file for a mistrial. Either there wasn't enough evidence to bring in a conviction, the memories did not match up to the evidence presented, the witnesses had previous reasons for wanting a conviction, or the case was handled wrong by the judge," Octavia said. "And after we talked with a good friend of ours, we discovered that this was legitimate."

"So, we went to the papers and to the Princess with all of this. To say she was a little steamed was an understatement. More like we thought we all were gonna die from the heat she was pissed!" Vinyl said, smiling. "She could not believe just how mishandled all of these trials were and demanded that they were sent in for details. And get this, she personally made sure that these trials are going to be handled by fair judges and an impatial-

"Impartial," Octavia corrected.

"Whatevs," dismissed Vinyl. "A jury with little care to who these ponies are and will have real lawyers on the case. Heck, she even has forced the courts to throw away those memory devices into the garbage. She even made it a law to have Starfleet collect evidence and gather information before they make arrests now. Now, they are acting like the normal police! HAHA!"

"We tried to reach for Grand Ruler for a comment, but he had none, " Octavia remarked.

Vinyl laughed, "Publicly, but privately you can bet he probably had several comments. All four letter words and all probably had to do with how our mothers don't know who our daddies are."

"For the record, my father has no doubt that he is my birth father as he pointed out that, on the nightIi was conceived, there was a snowstorm that trapped him and Mother for three months," Chuckled Octavia.

Vinyl shrugged, "And my Pa may be a ladies man, but I look too much like him to not be related. My brother on the other hand, I wonder."

"Anyway. To add onto that, we have some news about the prisoners. It seems that almost all but the true criminals have been released. This has led to a record three hundred thousand ponies leaving the prisons. We even have some testimonials from some," Octavia said.

"Red Herring says that he got out after being falsely accused of killing his wife and was quickly pardoned. He met up with his wife's sister and they have been talking over dinner together," Vinyl smiled.

"Warm Buns was happily reunited with her two sons, and the moved to Ponyville where they are being helped by the Cakes to find a home," smiled Octavia. "And if you have some testimonials about your time in prison and how you got in, please send to the carrier pigeon and we will get it."

"Speaking of, here is some other news. We got a tape!" Vinyl said, putting in the tape.

A spanish voice came over, "This is Dyno, formerly of Starfleet. I and several other rebels who have problems with Starfleet and United Equestria have formed an organization known as Umbra Circle. Our mission is to overthrow the current government and return Equestria back to what it was. Me and my associates: Trixie Lulamoon, Golden Harvest, Black Cherry Pie, Sunshower, Guyra, and Muffins are all working from the shadows. You will not see us, but you will always know where we've been because we always leave our mark. To show our power, I have used my brothers chemicals to make a powerful explosive that has destroyed three prisons. We will continue to fight for my brother, for the ponies, and for Equestria! This is Dyno, signing off."

"And true to his word, this morning there have been a series of explosions all across the Starfleet territories and planets," Octavia said.

Vinyl wiped her brow, "Whoo, first Conquest and now this whole rebel faction. It's like everything that wants Starfleet dead is coming out of the woodwork. I think that to honor this new little force in our midst, I saw i's time for some music! Here is Sapphire Shores with, Renegade!"

Rainbow Dash fist bumped the air, "Nice one Dyno!"

"Yeah, joined a rebellion intent on taking things down, nice one," Applejack said, taking a drink of some cider as the music played from the radio.

Rarity looked to Applejack as she sat at the cafe, "Hmph, but did he have to join up with Trixie? While I admire the mare for going it alone, she has been known to be a criminal, from the reports."

"A bunch of hooey according to Dyno. Trixie actually saved their lives," Applejack said, smirking. "The question is, who are these other girls with him?"

"I am more afraid of being called to bring them in," Rarity said, before looking up at Applejack. "Do you think we will?"

Applejack sighed as she took another drink, "We might... but we won't. Personally, if it were up to me, Ah would be on their side. Ah know they are causing trouble, but lets face it... Grand Ruler is more-"

"Of a hinderance than a help. Like for Lightning's team, do you know what he is planning?" Rarity asked.

"What?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"He is planning on adding three new recruits to the team, or so I heard," Rarity said.

Dash shook her head, "He can't do that, can he? I mean, those guys are right now in the line of fire, anypony who joins-"

"Is a dead pony walking, Ah know," Applejack nodded. " But, he needs to keep up morale and if they have a whole team..."

"But, they are going to die," Dash sighed.

"I do wish there is something we can do to help," Rarity said.

Applejack narrowed her eyes, "That's why we'll keep them safe. OR Ah will."

"Applejack, you aren't pushing yourself too hard now," Rarity asked, a look of concern on her face.

Applejack shook her head, "Nothing Ah can't handle. Ah'm fine."

Elsewhere, in Whitetail Wood, Trixie lifted her bottle of bourbon high in the sky, "To us! For a successful mission!"

Lyra sighed, "I can't believe that Dyno is our informant."

"Makes sense, his bro died," Raindrops nodded. "Besides, he makes an excellent face while we do the real work."

"Come on Ditzy!" Trixie said, handing the mail mare a bottle, "Celebrate!"

"I will, I just need to talk to somepony," Ditzy said, walking to a balcony where Carrot Top sat, looking up at the stars. "Feeling better?"

Carrot Top nodded as she drank her juice, "Yes, a lot actually. Just sitting around them, listening to those prisoners, I kind of realized why Luna needed me. She needed a girl who could just stop and listen. A mare who could help not because she was strong and fast, but because she is able to listen to other ponies needs. I just I can help others that way."

"You help me a lot," Ditzy smile, rubbing her friend's back. "But, then again, that's what you have always been. It's why you are one of my best friends."

Carrot Top nodded," And you are mine, Ditzy."

As the two mares hugged, Trixie could be heard yelling, "Aww, so sweet! Now stop hugging and let's party on!"

The two mares smiled and walked in.

* * *

Conquest winced, holding his hand to his chest. And then, he smiled, "Oh, now the game is getting good!"

* * *

Titan put the last white stone on the board and smiled, "And now, the game is all set. On one side, the heroes of light:Luna and Celestia. On the other, darkness: Grand Ruler and Dark Conquest. Four Players, two games, and one outcome. Who will win? Place your bets, the game has begun! And I... hold the pieces.'

**This chapter is again a sort of breather, but its origins are something that are very interest to look at. I wanted to put somehting in here to give you all a break from the big wham stuff, but then I started seeing a lot of things to bring up that could help the plot. So here we are.**

**The scene where Dimetnia gives out what has really happened during the battle for Equestria, Actually, I had made this scene back in 2014, two whole years before Mykan ever wrote his story "Invasion". It just so happens that he wrote his story while this chapter was being made. It's a funny old world isn't it. But it is one of the things that I wanted to address in this story was how little sense the fight made sense. The whole Nightmare Moon scene also made little to no sense, eve if you ignore the comic's nightmare forces.**

**Ths brings me to the Celestia scene. I kind of wrote this after I had found out about the ftermath of Twilight's death. A friend of mine said that the chapter had the mane six blame Twilight for her death. I then knew I had to read it and thank goodness wat I saw didn't hve that. What I saw was much worse and made me even madder. So I wanted to address what I felt was probably the biggest OOC thing I had read since Any fic where Mamarou cheats on Usagi with Sailor Neptune!**

**As for Rhymey...I feel kind of bad here. I have been trying this whole fic to make you guys care a little for most of the cast, so that way, when I made these horrible and cruel things happen to them you would all react with more han a shrug and a cheer. But the more I wrote, the less I was able to do. For some reason, all attempts to make him likable or heroic came off as forced. **

**...**

**Then I made him evil. Then he started to become real to me. I guess he just worked as a better villian than a hero. You all have had that happened before, right? You find the charater that is a better villian than a hero? Well, Rhymey did it! He just worked bette r as a villian and his character was just more fun to write. **

**The Umbra shadow was given the role of support, because I wanted to adress something I found wrong in Starfleet. The judical system. **

**Trivia!**

**-There are three Jojo shoutouts here: The bread line, Sun Star, and the name Steel Balls.**

**-Derpy's backstry was something I wanted to try. Interestingly enough, a discussion abpout colleratal damage fit well with BVS and Captain America Civil War. I didn't intend it, but it happened.**

**-I didn't intend for Zephry to show up, but after the episode, I had to put him in.**

**-Rarity doing Belle's hair is without a doubt, the girliest thing I had ever done.**

**-That thing about th other elements, it came from here**

** art/Trial-Of-The-Elements-For-Harmony-393305834**

**-Unlike some authors I remember my characters. And Athestic B? that pony? H reference to Athetic B, the guy who wrote the Immortal Game. One of my favorite pony fics.**

**-Speaking of the immortal game. Titan and Terra are from thjat fic.**

**-Yes, I don't think that Grand Ruler's backstory makes sense.**


	13. Trials of Hearts and Souls

**Someone's still going to get hurt, and since you want it that way, it may as well be me.**

Raven walked through the streets of Horn Kong, a look of admiration and annoyance on her features. The admiration came from how she saw the town was being run. Though the town had been turned from a city of fun and games into a slave-run munitions center, the ponies seemed to been living lives as close to normal as possible. Though they did look upon her with fear for retribution if she was angered, they did carry on their daily lives. She saw ponies working on weapons and making armor, while some were allowed to take breaks, "_I wonder if these slaves have to worry about being raped like the ones back at HQ?"_

This admiration was tinged with the aggravation of her mission. The stallion that she had come to see, Titan. As she stepped towards the large pagoda at the edge of the city, she clenched her fists in anger, "Sure Conquest, sir, I'll go and check up on the lazy idiot and see what's he up to. It's not like I have anything better to do. And would it kill him to come in the base once in awhile" she growled , punching her fist into her palm. Out of all of the high generals, it was Titan that was allowed to do as he pleased. He was given his own base, his own forces, and his own slaves to work for him. The only thing he needed to do was come to the meetings once a month.

Looking up at the base, she growled, "Why did he miss this month anyway? What is he up to?" she asked aloud. There was a part of her that did not trust the stallion, every move he made just gave her a bad vibe. Looking back at the gates of the pagoda, she saw two burly Unicornicopians before her.

"Halt, what brings you here?" asked a Unicornicopian as he pointed a lance at Raven.

Ravn calmly pushed the spear away, "General Raven, here to see General Titan."

"It is all right, she is allowed to come here," Titan said, brushing his black hand aside, making the two soldiers to stand down, "You can stand down, Strong Bad and Strong Sad."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Unicornicopian names are weird."

"You are one to talk," Titan said, his red eyes narrowing. "But tell me, what do I owe the honor of your visit?"

"Conquest wanted me to check up on you. You weren't at the strategy meeting last night and he wanted all of the top generals there. And that includes you!"

"My apologies, I was busy with my own plans and my own general. Have you met her?" Titan asked. "Come, let us talk as we walk through my little town."

"Yeah, that Magus chick. I saw her when I came in, she was busy performing some form of spell," Raven said, as she followed with the cloaked stallion. As she looked around the town while they walked the streets, she sighed, "I'm impressed, you know. The way you run this town, it's like they don't know they are enslaved."

"I prefer to think of it as keeping order," Titans said, looking around his town with his red eyes. "As long as they obey me, follow my rules, they know that they are free to live their lives in peace. In a way, it is a better life inside here than outside there."

Raven put her hands behind her head as she gave her bat wings a little flap, "So, what is the mage doing with that spell anyway?"

"Her special power that I gave her is location magic. I am having her divinate something for me. In return, I am giving her a chance to find her lover," Titan said.

"Yeah, at the cost of her memories," Raven frowned, turning her head to watch a couple walk through the streets and sighing.

"Is there a problem?" Titan asked, raising an eyebrow.

Raven crossed her arms and then glared at Titan, "Yeah, I don't like the idea of people messing with memories, it kind of pisses me off. For some of us, memories are all we have. It's all I got left, it's the only thing that is feeding my hatred of Celestia."

"Ah yes, your little rage and hatred against Celestia," Titan said with a raised finger, then he placed his hands behind his back and began to walk ahead, "I assure you, this is nothing that she did not want. I only took her memories to help her become a better mage."

"You sound like Grand Ruler, messing with people's heads just to get what you want," Raven paused when she saw that Titan looked at her confused, "What, it's the talk of the base since Dementia had her talk with Starla. A lot of the Unicornicopians have been talking, trying to find out what else is BS about their lives."

Titan smirked underneath his hood, "I am nothing like my old enemy, of this I can assure you. I only take memories as... payment for my services. Ponies come to me, needing a great wrong to be righted or avenged or a desire to be granted or simply made possible and I help them. For a price, I grant them powers that they can only dream of. Grand Ruler, on the other hand," in rage, Titan then clenched his hands into fists, "Takes the ponies and forces the change upon them, destroying their minds just to fit his vision of the world."

"Yeah, and it's ticking off the Unicornicopians something fierce. Hell, it's scaring some of them," Raven scoffed.

"And you are not afraid?" Titan asked.

Raven leaned against the wall of a building, her arms crossed in front of her chest, "Not in a million years. I know my memories, I _know _who I am. My memories of my husband are the reason why I fight anymore. It's my only drive."

"And I have done nothing to take that drive away from Hope," Titan said, walking to the side of a street and watching the slaves passing by, "I believe that memories are just a small part of who we are. Emotions, bonds, and the ones that we love from that little part of us that we call a heart. I believe, deep down, that the bonds we have made bind us eternally. That in the end, our hearts will lead us back to the ones we love the most in this world or the next."

Raven uncrossed her arms and began to ask, "Hey, did you do the same to your-" but Titan interruped her by pointing to a nearby stallion.

"Take that stallion," Titan said, pointing to an eggshell white stallion with a green cutie mark, "His wife had been taken from him two years ago. Yet, he still searches for her. Some might say it is a fool's errand, but he still thinks he will find her."

"What do I care about a stallion, GAH!" Raven shrieked as she pulled back and held her head in her hands, images flashing by.

_Raven sat on a picnic blanket, looking at her husband. She smiles and laughs with him, the sun beaming on the two of them. Her laughter stops when an unicornicopian in a cloak grabs her and takes her through a portal. She then finds herself in a cell with five other ponies, and a stallion with a golden horn walking by them, his cape dancing as he walks._

Raven turned her icy blue eyes up to look into Titan's red, "What did you do to me!"

"Nothing my dear," Titan said, holding his hand up in defense. "I only showed you a young stallion on a quest for a loved one. Any images or feelings that you associate with him are purely your own. Perhaps if you took it up with our master."

"Believe me, I will," Raven growled as she teleported in a haze of brimstone and smoke.

Watching the stallion walk by, Titan moved to his side, "Berry Blast, tell me, will you still refuse my offer? If you give me what I want, I could help you find your wife."

"No, sir, I don't want your deals. I want to stay who I am," the earth pony said, his voice filled with determination, walking away as he looked at a picture of a bat-pony.

Titan smiled, "As you wish... as you you wish."

* * *

In a flash of black magic, the portal opened itself wide enough to allow Raven to step in. With a snarl, she began to storm her way through the courtyard and to the base. The soldiers who saw her pass by all wisely jumped out of the way from her rage, letting her through and into the base proper. After traveling the floors to the top of the base, she slammed the doors open, "Conquest! We need to talk."

The alicorn slowly stood up from his desk at the end of the large room. The room that served as both his headquarters and bed chamber covered the width of the top of the building, with some chairs arranged at the side for meetings and when he needed to have his generals over. Stretching his black wings, he walked towards the grey unicorn, "Problems, Rae? Look if it's about the lack of killing lately, I have a plan for a siege on the Crystal Empire that I think you would love. That, or you could attack-"

Raven growled and swiped her hand at the air in a dismissive manner, "I'm not here about killings. I am here because I have questions about my memories."

"Ooooh, memories, now doesn't that sound like fun. Pull up a chair and tell me all about it," Conquet said, sliding over a chair for Raven to sit in.. As she sat down, she began to explain the day's events to Conquest. Putting a finger to his chin, he shook his head, making his red mane shake, "I am sorry to tell you this, but I have no idea about it. I don't mess with memoires, unless it's to tick you off or to torture you. But, I can tell you this... When it comes to this wonderful little hell hole, don't believe anything that has three horns."

Raven growled and punched the wall of the room, "Damn, I was hoping to find some answers. Why did I see that image, and if those are my memories, does that mean my memories are fake? If so, then what do I fight for now?"

"Simple," Conquest said, tucking Raven's chin and smiling, "You live for killing Starfleet, rip the answers out of the heads of those infuriating little monsters and then dance on their still screaming corpses. Or, my personal favorite, rip out vital parts of their anatomy, hang them with it, and cast a spell that will keep them alive through the excruciating pain."

"You are sick, but you are a fun kind of sick," Raven said, giving Conquest a fist bump.

Happily, he returned it and began to walk to the desk, "Now, if you'll excuse me, my best friend is getting a new soldier for me and I want to be ready."

"Anyone I know?" Raven asked as she walked to the door.

"That will be a surprise," Conquest said, smiling.

* * *

Grand Ruler walked in front of the blue Unicornicopian, frowning as he took his seat, "Give me your report."

The way that Grand Ruler gave out this order, which was emphasized with the coldness in his eyes, made the Unicornicopian shudder and tremble in fear, "Well, on the war front, it seems that the Equestrians have been winning more and more battles for us since they were knighted. W-while the victories are still in Conquest's favor, which is to be suspected as it seems that his numbers grow while ours shrink, the Knights have been making it harder for him to win consecutive victories."

"I do not care about the wins of a bunch of inferior creatures that keep getting lucky. I care more about Starfleet, and how our Unicornicopians are bringing us the necessary victories to scare Dark Conquest into submission,:" Grand Ruler said, resting one hand over his knees while placing a finger to his mouth.

"Well, that's just it... sire. None of the past victories have been taken by Starfleet, it is always with the bearer's help and especially when they take command of the battlefield," the stallion said, shaking nervously. "Rainbow Dash's squadron are particularly effective in winning air superiority. Applejack, in comparison, seems to be keeping the team together quite nicely on the ground. As a matter of fact, it seems that when those five take the field, our civilians get enough to courage to fight back. The same goes for our guards, they seem to get stronger.'

His brow furrowed in rage as he began to growl lowly, his eyes narrowing, "Those mares are becoming quite the pain, aren't they? I'll have to fix this soon."

The stallion gulped, 'Sir, there is more."

"More?" Grand Ruler asked, placing his hands on the arms of his chair and slowly scratching the arm rest.

""Sir, we are in the red," taking the inquirious look on his face as a symbol to continue, the Unicornicopian continued his explanation. "With so much money being poured into our war budget, we are having problems keeping up with the cost of materials like steel and wood. Add onto this and the programs that you have to help the poor and destitute, we're stretching our budget thin.. We will need to raise taxes."

Grand Ruler shook his head, "No, we do not. I refuse to ruin United Equestria's image as a paradise by raising taxes and making life hard for my people"

"But sir-"

Grand Ruler continued, interrupting the stallion, "So, instead, we will cut libraries and museums, we do not need them. What's more, cut the school budget and tell them that they are only to teach History and English from now on. But not that foolish Equestrian history or its literature, but ours."

"But sir, why?" asked the stallion.

Grand Ruler leaned back in his chair and held out his open palms, shrugging in confidence, "Because, Equestrian literature teaches the ponies about friendship overcoming hardships and their history teaches much the same. The foals then begin to think that they can change the world for the better or become something that they are not. This will distract them from becoming good Unicornicopans and soldiers."

""They can't sir, this would break them!" the stallion said, not seeing the two guards coming towards him.

"Furthermore, I despise the way you have been giving me my news as of late. Filling me with lies and expecting me to believe them. Guards, take him away to the reeducation center and fix him," Grand Ruler said. Before the stallion could say a word, the guards grabbed his arms and began to drag him away, "Oh, and you have a son, correct? One who is lame and blind? Men, find the child and send him to one of our hospitals to get him...f ixed."

"No! Please, not my son, he didn't do anything to deserve that!" screamed the stallion as he was dragged away into darkness, just when Lightning Dawn came in.

"You wanted to see me, sire?" asked Lightning as he kneeled before Grand Ruler, crossing one arm over his chest.

"Yes, I have," Grand Ruler said, narrowing his eyes at his champion, "You have disappointed me, as of late. I do believe I had told you to keep those Equestrians under control, did I not?"

"Yes, but it's been hard. Every time that we have gone out onto the battlefield, they are there in full force. It's like someone is telling them when me and my team are about to go out on a sortie and then they begin to fight along our side."

"Yes, and it is becoming quite a problem," Grand Ruler said, bringing his hands together and interlacing his fingers in front of his face.

"Problem? Sire, if it weren't for them I-" he then looked away in shame when Grand Ruler's eyes narrowed in rage, "Sorry, sir, I spoke out of turn, sir."

"Combine this with the fact that Rhymey has said that he has had to leave his wife behind, it seems that I have to begin to question my faith in you as my sword," Grand Ruler said.

Lightning looked up in fear, "But sire, I have served you faithfully. I have been your best soldier for a long time."

"Yes, you have been; however, I cannot ignore these blemishes in your armor. You have failed now, and I begin to doubt you. Are you not my Enticorn, my sword? Then why have you failed me?"

"I am sorry sir, I promise sir, I will fix i," Lightning said, turning his head and bearing his teeth as he clenched his hands into fists.

"I know you will, which is why I am pleased to announce that I am giving you three new team members to replace the ones you have lost," Grand Ruler said, his fingers not separating.

"Rookies? You are giving me rookies to lead? Sir, I cannot stand by this, thy will get slaughtered out there. I need experienced soldiers!" Lightning said, his voice sounding pleading.

Grand Ruler ignored his plea and continued, "With the loss of Dyno and Myte, Buddy, and Starla, we need fresh blood for the team,:

Lightning's eyes went wide when he heard the name of his wife, "Sire, Starla is still alive and on this team."

"She has been AWOL for six months, and from what you have told me she is on a paradise planet to be protected from the savagery of this war," Grand Ruler said.

Lightning nodded, "Yes, so that way she doesn't have to fight. I needed to keep her safe from-"

"Which tells me that she is unfit for service. As such, she needs to be fired from this team," Grand Ruler said.

"Father, please I beg you, don't do this to her! Leaving Starfleet will break her!" Lightning said, not realizing his mistake. Gasping in shock, he backed up, "I am sorry sire."

"Did you just call me, father?" Grand Ruler asked, glaring at Lightning with a cold, unfeeling stare. "Lightning, I know that I have raised you as my son, but that is only in title. You are not, nor will you ever be, truly my son. Giving you the affection that is expected of me in that regard would break the mutual bond that we share as mentor and student. I do not need to give you the affection that Twilight and Celestia share because we have never needed of it. Besides, you know I could never really care for you as my son, because I cannot put you above all of my other subjects, who I also love as my children," Grand Ruler said, his cold stare never leaving from Lightning.

"Y-yes sire, I know sire," Lightning said, his voice in a low whisper as he turned away.

"Besides, I have a son. How fair is it that I would love you as much as I do him, when it is he who carries my bloodline. I would hurt him. We are master and student and that is all we need to be," Grand Ruler said.

Lightning squeezed his eyes tightly and said through a pained groan, "Y-yes sire."

"Now, dismissed," Grand Ruler said, "You will receive your three new members in a few days."

Lightning said nothing, instead, walking out of the throne room silently. As he walked down the hallway, he encountered Krysta, who was waiting for him. As she flew near him, she quickly flew out of the way of his fist as he punched a wall and put a hole into it, "DAMN IT!:"

"Lightning?" asked Krysta.

Lightning fell to his knees, and tears began to well up in his eyes, "I knew that he may have raised me as a son, but he needed to keep his distance. But, I just thought that he might have... that he could actually find it in his heart to see me as a son. That he would actually show me a little bit of how he cares for me. But no! He doesn't, and I knew it, I knew it all along."

"Oh Lightning," Krysta said, hugging against Lightning's neck.

Lightning gave out a few sniffles, "I'm jealous, you know, of Celestia and Twilight's relationship. I look at them, and I can see that they love each other like a mother and daughter. I can see it in her eyes, or how she talks about her. I wish I had just a little of that. But no! When Starla was kidnapped, he didn't even talk to me like a father worried for his son, but just like I was another soldier! He just doesn't... that's all I am, isn't it? A replaceable sword?"

"Not to me," Krysta said, looking up at her longtime friend and smiling, "You are my dear friend, someone who is just lost right now."

"And you, are my faithful fairy friend," Lightning said, rubbing his finger against her head, messing with her hair.

"Hey, I lost everything you know. I need to stick with the only family I got left," Krysta said," And that... is you."

"Thanks," Lightning said, nuzzling her. "Hey, do you know here Artie is? We need to train for a bit."

"He's'," Krysta blushed, "Playing hookey."

"What?!"

* * *

Pinkie gave a long yawn as she sat up in her bed, before stretching and lightly scratching her poofy mane. Hearing a light snoring, she turned her head to look at the sight in her bed with a soft smile. Artie was in the bed, the blankets messily strewn along his body. In his arms was two sleeping foals, Pound and Pumpkin, each giving out their own little snores. Pinkie let out a soft giggle as she said, "Somepony's gonna get a silly awakening soon." she said, her mind thinking of how they got into that position.

She had invited Artie to help take care of the twins with her, and they spent the night reenacting a series of stories for the little foals until they had fallen asleep. Artie at that point was too tired to head home and Pinkie had fell asleep in the bed with him and her two surrogate siblings. With a soft sigh, she leaned in and kissed the three ponies on the forehead. Then she got up and turned away to head to the bathroom.

Once inside, she closed the door and took off her sleep shirt. Looking at the mirror she gave a big grin and a quick wink at herself before reaching into the medicine cabinet. Pulling out some ointment, she turned her head to look at the two large gashes on her back where her wings once been. Closing her eyes, she began to rub some of the salve on her back, wincing a little as the cold cream hit the wounds. As she rubbed slowly, she looked back at the mirror and sighed, her smile turning to a frown, "Hey, Twilight,it's time for the monthly report. Heh, you know, the psychologist said that I needed to get creative in how I cope with my loss, and talking to my dead friend and pretending she's listening to me is pretty me actually."

Pinkie Pie gave a soft chuckle before continuing, "I... I thought this would get easier, that the pain would disappear by now. I got over my granny pie's death in about a year, I thought it would be the same with you, but it's different," she whispered as she closed her eyes at the tears that began to sting her eyes. "It still hurts just as bad now as it did then. I feel so... un-Pinkie lately. It's like there is a big hole around here without you."

Pausing a little, she wiped a tear from her eyes, "I almost broke down, yesterday. Because I walking by this bookstore and I saw a book in the window and I thought about how much you would love it. I wanted to buy it for your birthday, because I knew you didn't have it. Sometimes, I hear a great joke somepony says and I think 'Twilight would love it'. Your birthday is next month, and I have to celebrate it again without you here. That first year, I didn't even do anything, it was just, so painful."

"That's why I want to thank you, for Belle," Pinkie said, holding her arm and smiling softly, her usual grin returning, "She has been a great friend and when I'm near her... it feels like you are with me all over again. It's not that she's replacing you, it's like somepony has brought a new friend, and it's their sister. I've been doing good, " Pinkie nodded, "Just, keep on smiling right? That's what I said I would do, just keep on smiling through everything and they are gonna smile with you. Even if your heart is breaking, just keep on smiling, then all of the bad stuff that hits us won't be so bad."

She put on her t shirt, one with her cutie mark on the chest and her skirt and winke, "That's all I wanted to say about this month. See you later Twi-Twi." as she went to the door, she looked over her shoulder and giggled, "Oh, and do you think Artie is a good friend? Because I think so."

As she skipped down the stairs and into the bakery proper, she watched as Artie was talking to the cakes. She smiled to herself as her new friend was offering his services to help paint the building and was about to offer an opinion, when she heard a flat and monotone voice, "This is why I want the science community to add some new levels to the hardness scale, because these fingernails are able to scratch various kinds of rock."

"Maude!" Pinkie shouted at the top of her lungs as she ran to a light grey girl with long straight purple hair and give her a giant hug and nuzzle.

"Hello Pinkie. I am very happy to see you," Maude said, returning the hug.

Belle smiled, "Um Pinkie, your sister was just telling me all about the hardness scale and how we need to fix it. It was a," she paused thinking of the right word while drinking her milkshake, "interesting conversation."

"Wasn't it though?" Pinkie said, looking back at Maude and then back to Belle, "I knew you two would get along great. Maude, this is Belle Amie, one of my newest friends. Belle, this is my second oldest sister Maude."

"Uh, yes, we met," Belle said nervously.

"So," Pinkie Pie asked, smiling wide as she took a seat in between the two girls, "What brings you here?"

"I came over here to see you. I wanted to visit and check up on you," Maude said, looking at Pinkie, staring at her little sister.

"Aw, no need to be worried about me! I am as happy and peppy as ever," Pinkie giggled and then looked to Belle, "So, Belle, did you get the new books I sent you?"

"Yes, I did, as a matter of fact I-"

Maude interrupted her, "Pinkie, could you come and talk with me in your room, now?"

"Um sure thing Maude," Pinkie Pie said, getting off her chair and racing to the stairs, Maude following behind, "Talk to you later Belle."

"Bye," Belle said to the disappearing two ponies.

When Maude finished following Pinkie Pie to her bedroom, she took a seat on the mattress. Then, silently, Maude patted the side of the bed and offered Pinkie a seat. Nodding , Pinkie PIe took her seat next to her sister, "Pinkie, what's wrong?" Maude said.

"Maude, what do you mean, n-nothing's wrong," Pinkie Pie nervously giggled. After a few long minutes of sweating and feeling the weight of Maude's stare, she sighed and slightly deflated, "Can't get much past you, can I?"

"I am your big sister, seeing what is hurting you and trying to fix it is my job, consider it my Maude Sense. Now, what is wrong?" Maude said putting her arm over Pinkie's shoulder.

"I," Pinkie sighed as she collected her thoughts, looking down at her hands, "I'm scared Maude. Scared for my friends and the future. I know we can beat Conquest, I know we can beat him, but...'

"But?" Maude asked.

Pinkie sighed, some tears rolling down her cheeks, "What if I lose any of them. What if today is the last day I watch Rainbow Dash fly or hear Flutters talk about animals. What if Rarity never makes me a new dress or what if something happens to Applejack, making Applebloom, Big Macintosh and Granny Smith would be all sad. I don't want to lose any more friends, I don't think I could take another one."

"I know, you were hurt by Twilight's loss, it's why I came here," Maude said, pulling Pinkie in for a hug and running a hand through her frizzy mane.

"You know about the psychiatrist?" Pinkie Pie gasped.

"I heard about it last month," Maude said. "I then took a break from my Petricultology class to see you and make sure you are all right."

"Thanks Maude," Pinkie said, her voice quieting as she hugged her sister.

"You know I worry about you, especially nowadays. I know what monsters you fight, and I do wish I could protect you from everything that hurt you. But I know I can't," Maude then let loose a small smile, a rare one that she only shows to Pinkie, "Or maybe I shouldn't worry about you too much, even when this happens."

"W-why?" Pinkie asked.

"Because I know you, and you'll bounce back from this, you always do. That's what makes you my Pinkie Pie. You take the worst, and bounce it back with a warm smile," Maude said, playing with her little sister's hair. "Anything else, and you wouldn't be Pinkie."

"It still hurts, a lot, and I still get nightmares that I will lose them," Pinkie said, looking down and away from her sister.

Maude nodded, "Then I'll be there, to help you get this back," she then pulled the sides of Pinkie's lips to make her smile.

"You would that for me?" Pinkie asked, and when the purple haired Earth Pony nodded, Pinkie hugged her sister, "Thanks Maude."

Maude smiled softly and then hugged Pinkie close, running her hands through Pinkie's messy mane, humming gently with a calming tone.

* * *

Belle smiled happily as she looked through the new books that she had delivered to her. Several libraries had been giving her the old and used books and now she had a chance to organize the books into the way she wanted. When she was about to place one last book onto the shelf, Pinkie Pie popped out with a giant grin, "Heya Belle!"

"Yah! Pinkie, what are you-"

Before Belle could ask, Pinkie slipped out of the shelf and began to look in the nonfiction section, "Looking for a book!"

"Ok," Belle paused as she watched Pinkie speed through book after book, "Can I ask what kind of book?"

"Nope, I just need to make sure of something, and AHAH!" Pinkie said, looking up a book called 'holidays around the world'. "Foal's Day is celebrated in Neighpon on .May 5, just two days before my birthday, so it's perfect."

"Perfect for what?" Belle asked as Pinkie Pie pulled out a tiny notebook and began to write down in it.

"For your birthday," Pinkie Pie said, "I figured you needed a birthday so I wanted to find a perfect one for you. The day we met happens just a bit before Twilight's...well, it wouldn't be as happy as I want it to be. And I didn't want to place it with Twilight's birthday, because it wouldn't be fair to you so I think you should share it with me. Then we can have twice as much cake!"

"You... are giving me, your birthday?" Belle asked, a little stunned, before smiling. "You didn't have to do that. Even you don't know if that isn't my birthday."

"Yes, it is. From now on, that is your birthday. I want to celebrate knowing my good friend for an entire year, and I want to celebrate your entire life. Even if it is a little small" Pinkie said, giving Belle a big hug."

"Pinkie," Belle said softly, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, you're worth it," Pinkie said.

Belle shook her head, "Not that, for everything, for letting me stay with you that one night and sharing your cupcakes with me. For introducing me to your friends, everything. You've treated me like a friend, even though you never had to."

"Of course I do, silly," Pinkie Pie said, waving a hand dismissively, "I am friends with everypony in Ponyville, and that means you."

"And what if I gain my memories back and you find out that I am a monster?" Belle asked.

Pinkie put a finger to her chin and said, "Then I am going to make her my friend too. But right now, I want to spend time with Belle Amie, my special new friend."

"Thanks Pinkie, you're special to me too," belle said, hugging Pinkie back.

* * *

Fluttershy watched as her bear companions began to push the last of Rhymey's stuff out of her house. For the past few hours, Fluttershy had overseen the removal everything that reminded her of her husband, the clean up being handled by several of her animal friends. As she turned to look back inside of her house, she was glad to see it transformed back to its natural state before Rhymey had came in to live with her. Walking in, she began to look around for a place to sit and enjoy her home in relative quiet, "Let go of that you mangy varmit!:"

"What?" Fluttershy asked, walking into the nearby dining room, where she smiled and giggled a little to herself at the sight of Rainbow Dash and Angel pulling on a metal object.

"Let go! That's Fluttershy's! I found it in her attic," Rainbow Dash grinned as she pulled.

Fluttershy placed her hands onto her hips, "Rainbow Miram Dash, Angel bunny, you two quit this minute!"

"But he," Rainbow Dash began, then deflated under Fluttershy's gaze. "Yes ma'am."

"Now, what are you two-OH," Fluttershy gasped as she got a good look at the object. Walking over to the metal object she picked it up and smiled, "This is that house warming gift you gave me when I first moved here Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy said, looking at the golden circle. It was a pair of butterfly wings encircled by lightning bolts.

"Yeah, I had that made to show that, no matter where you flew, I would fly to be by your side," Rainbow Dash said, smiling.

As Fluttershy put the circlet onto the mantle, she said, "And you have remained true to your word ever since."

"No I haven't" Rainbow dash said dismissively, lowering her to the side, "I had problems with that Rhymey guy from day one and I should've said something. I should've stopped you or beat him up or-"

"Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy said, laying a comforting hand alongside her friend cheek, "Nopony could have seen him coming. And even if you told me, I might not have even believed you. I would've said that you were just being a jealous fool, and that you were wrong." then she smiled and nuzzled Rainbow Dash, "You stayed with me, when anypony else would've just left me to my fate. It goes to show what a good friend you really are."

Rainbow Dash blushed at this sign of affection, "Well, yeah. Of course I am."

"Thank you," Fluttershy said with a smile as she backed away.

Wit a quick glance around the dining room Rainbow Dash asked, "So, anything else you need to have thrown away?"

"No, that should be all," Fluttershy said walking to the living room, "I was thinking of laying down on the couch with a goo-ooh" she squeaked when she felt a paw hit her butt. Looking down, she saw Angel Bunny holding a piece of paper, "Well, maybe I do need to do a little grocery shopping."

Rainbow Dash walked to Fluttershy and pulled the paper from Angel's grip, "Hey, how about I go with you."

"Oh, you don't have to, I mean don't you have-" Fluttershy stuttered a little looking away.

"I told Spitfire about how I was going to take some free time to help you clean up after Rhymey and she told me she would help the ponies with their training. Beside, I want to," Dash let out a soft chuckle, "Consider this your first trip as a new bachelorette."

* * *

It had taken two hours, but the two mares had finally finished all of the grocery shopping and even picked up a few extra items on the list. Rainbow Dash, some of her shopping bags filled, kept an eye on the list while staying afloat, "Geeze. Your animals can certainly be picky eaters."

Fluttershy giggled as she walked with Rainbow Dash, one bag slung on her arm, "Well, Rainbow, so many animals need different diets. I like to be particular about how I feed my little friends."

"Yeah, but kelp? I thought only seaponies eat that kind of stuff," Rainbow Dash said.

"Well, seaponies and some of my crabs that live in my creek," Fluttershy said, smiling softly. Then she stopped when she saw a meat vendor haggling his latest cuts, Frowning, she shook her head.

"I know the feeling, I could never get used to seeing meat being sold here either, " Dash said. Shaking her head she added, "I know that griffons love the stuff, but I can't used to seeing it sold here. I mean, Starfleet does know that it comes from cows and pigs, and some of those guys hate the fact that their relatives are being sold up there."

Fluttershy nodded, "I know Grand Ruler says that they come from other worlds, but it's still a little disturbing. And dead from natural causes is not a healthy way for us to eat," Then she looked to Rainbow Dash curiously, "Have you ever tried meat?"

"Once, when Gilda dared me," Rainbow Dash said looking back at Fluttershy. "I couldn't really stand the taste and spent about two hours hacking it up. And she had the nerve to laugh at me about it."

Fluttershy let out a giggle, "And that was when you decided to never try something like that again?"

"No, then I made her try and do something even stupider," Rainbow Dash laughed, which caused Fluttershy laugh as well. Dash then looked ahead and smiled, "Well, well, what do we have here?"

Just ahead of them, was Ace Ray and Gilda walking through the market. In Gilda's hands was a small pink cone. With a smug smirk, Rainbow Dash nudged Fluttershy to follow and meet them. Nodding, the demure pegasus followed her friend. After a few steps, they got close enough to hear the griffon and pegasus talking, "Now try it," Ace said.

Gilda looked at Ace and the back at the little pink cone. With a quick nod, she took a quick lick, which then made her smile and let out a small, "Peep."

"Did you just peep?" Ace chuckled.

"If you say one word about me peeping I will kill you," Gilda said, pointing a finger at Ace's chest. In response, the pegasus gave Gilda a quick peck on the nose.

"My goodness, is that my old friend Gilda spending her time off with a boyfriend, "Teased Rainbow Dash as she batted her eyelashes, much to the amusement of Fluttershy.

Gilda blushed, "Y-yes, I am! I am out on a date, he asked me and I said yes. Is that a crime?"

"Nah, I'm happy or ya," Dash said, hugging Gilda tightly, "I am happy you found somepony who cares for ya. And Ace, you break her heart-"

"I'll get a beating? Yeah, Gilda tells me you are protective of your friends," Ace chuckled, and then looked to Fluttershy, "So, what is up with your little friend here?"

"Oh, I get it," Gilda chuckled, " Rhymey's out of the picture and now you are here on a date, huh, Commander?"

Fluttershy let out a squeak and Dash frowned through her blush, "That is insubordination, Private. I could have your wings!"

"Aw, look at that, I can still get under her wings!" Gilda said, leaning in and kissing her friend lightly on the nose, "Just messing with ya. But, it is kind of funny to see ya oth out here, alone, by yourselves."

"We are shopping," Fluttershy said, leaning on Dash's arm.

"A job, that you could do on your own. But you are here, with your friend, without the rest of the team," Gilda then chuckled." Sure, nothing romantic about this. Come along Ace, lets leave the two love shoppers alone."

Rainbow Dash's face turned beat red as Gilda and Ace flew off, "When I get back to base, I am putting you two on triple laps. You hear me! You are gonna be doing fire-drills so much that you will need a fire extinguisher to put your ass out. I am going to-"

"Rainbow Dash, let them have their fun, and we can continue our walk," Fluttershy said with a soft smile as she rubbed Rainbow's arm.

Looking back at Fluttershy,her rage simmered a bit and a smile came to her lips, "Aw sure... want to walk through the park?"

"I would love too," Fluttershy smiled as she wand Rainbow Dash walked towards the park. Hand in hand, Fluttershy noting Rainbow's dark grey t-shirt fit her well and accompanied the yellow pegasus' green dress. The two mares began to trot along the park grounds, the early October air blowing by them and lightly nipping at their ears.

With a quick turn of her head, Rainbow Dash caught sight of some pink flowers with little brown freckles on the petals. Walking over to the patch,she picked two, one of which she put into Fluttershy's mane, and the other, she put into Fluttershy's hands. Smiling sweetly, Fluttershy began to nibble a little on her snack. Seeing a patch of sunflowers, Fluttershy picked one for Rainbow Dash and put it into the prismatic mane. For a second, Dash looked up and frowned, and then when she saw the look in her friend's eyes, she melted and nodded her approval.

With her hand in Fluttershy's again, Rainbow Dash continued to lead her through a park. All around the two, ponies were busy living their lives. Foals played with each other, older ponies talked about love, and others were content to watch as their lives carried on. There was a different feel in the air when it came to Ponyville. As if the war was just a nightmare that parents told to scare their kids and the Unicornicopians were actually friendly. Ponies seemed to want to enjoy their lives and feel the world around them. It felt like home.

Fluttershy took a look up at Dash and saw a small change in her friend's features, looking less of the warrior and more like the friend she had always cared for. Rainbow Dash returned the look, noticing that Fluttershy seemed happier, and brighter now than when it was her and Rhymey. Dash smiled warmly at Fluttershy, causing the yellow pegasus to blush.

Turning around the two mares walked through the park, just enjoying the air around them, "Rainbow... why do you love me?"

"Are you kidding? Isn't it obvious?" Dash said with a smirk. "I think you know why, and that is it here!" she then pointed to Fluttershy's chest and at her heart, "It's your heart. Yeah, to some ponies, you look like a meek little wimp, but I know the truth. Inside that, you are probably the strongest pony I have ever met. Maybe..." she then muttered her last few words.

"What was that?" Fluttershy asked.

Dash then sighed as she stood by a tree and looked into Fluttershy's eyes, "Stronger than i am."

Fluttershy shook her head, "Rainbow Dash, I'm not that strong."

"Are you kidding? You reformed Discord. If I was in your shoes, I would've just gave in and said 'Sorry Princess, but this jerk has to go," Rainbow Dash said.

Fluttershy let out a small giggle, "Actually, you would probably had him on the first shuttle into a volcano."

Rainbow Dash giggled, "Yeah, I would, but that is I mean. You held out against us, because you believed in something. Do you know how much strength that takes? Do you know how badass that is? I don't know anypony else who would do what you do."

"But, I failed. He still went back to evil," Fluttershy said kicking a stone.

"So? Doesn't change what you did, you stood up to us, and that takes guts," Rainbow Dash said, smiling.

"Rainbow," Fluttershy whispered before turning her head so her mane fell over one eye, "Thank you."

"For what?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Fluttershy smiled softly, "For being, a good friend."

"Hey, I'm not that Rhymey jerk. I know that there is more to you than just a pretty face," Rainbow Dash smiled and sighed, "You are a great mare you know. And that is why i kind of-"

Anything that Rainbow was about to say was interrupted by soft whimpering. Raising an eyebrow, Rainbow Dash looked behind the tree and saw a familiar mane of purple, "Scootaloo?"

Turning her head up to look at Rainbow Dash, the orange filly wiped her tears, "Oh, um, hey Rainbow Dash."

"Why were you crying kid?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Wiping her tears away, she turned her head, "I wasn't crying."

Rainbow Dash looked at Scootaloo with a disapproving glare and then sighed. Looking back at Fluttershy, she asked, "Hey Flutters... could you-"

"I can head home by myself," Fluttershy said, nodding and picking up the bag. " I'll see you later. "

As the yellow pegasus flew off, Rainbow Dash turned to look at her surrogate sister, " Ok, talk, why are you crying your eyes out?"

Realizing that she had been found out, the orange filly sighed and began to lightly kick the ground, " I got into a fight with my mom."

"What?" Rainbow dash asked shocked, " Why are you and Sunny fighting?"

"About Dad," Scootaloo sniffled

When she saw the confused look in her sister's eyes, she pulled out a yellow paper.

Dash recognized it by its color, it was setting that she had seen Spitfire give out at her academy one day, "Missing in action? Swift arrow is missing. How long?"

"For almost five months," Scootaloo sniffled. "Mom seems to think that means he's dead. But, he can't be, he simply can't be. He's like the second greatest pony on the planet! How can he be..."

When Scootaloo gave our another whimper and a sign that she was about cry again, Rainbow Dash pulled her little sis into a wing hug," Aw, Scoots, come here. I am so sorry I didn't know about this or that I couldn't have been there to help you."

"It's ok, I know you have busy with a lot. The war, the other knights, your squad, there was no way you could have time for me," Scootaloo let out a little whimper.

" That's no excuse," Rainbow Dash said with a frown, " I should've found time to spend with my little sister along with all of the other stuff I do. I shouldn't be shrugging my big sib responsibilities."

"You still think of me as you little sister?" Scootaloo asked, smiling wide.

" Of course kid," Dash smirked. " Tell you what, how about tomorrow I go and give you some flying lessons. And when I'm out on the field, I'll keep an eye out for Swift."

Scootaloo gasped, " You'll do that for me?"

"Of course. What are big sisters for?

"But you don't have to," Scootaloo said, smiling a little.

"Of course I do. Do you know why I love being the fastest thing out there?" When Scootaloo shook her head in response, Dash smiled with a confident grin, "Because it allows me to fly to be by the side of those I care about and stand close to them, so I don't don't have to say goodbye ever again."

"What do you mean?" Scootaloo asked

"I hate goodbyes," Dash said. " It always mean that somepony I care about I'd going somewhere where I can't help them, and I won't be able to save my friends if they are in trouble. So, I like the idea of being fast enough to be their for everypony I care about. Everypony," Dash added for emphasis.

"Oh, Dash, thank you," Scootaloo said, hugging her sister tightly

'No prob, kid," Dash smiled. " Now, let's go and get some ice cream. Then we talk to your mom.

"Yay" Scoots smiled as she and Rainbow walked away from the tree.

* * *

Spike stirred softly as the early days of the morning light shone through the window and onto his face. He breathed a sigh of contentment as he slowly opened his eyes. Truth be told, he preferred the summer days to the cooler fall ones. Even in times of war, summer just made things livier, while fall just was a cool down before winter.

Turning to his side, he had a little frown on his face when he saw the empty bed side where his lady had slept. Spike hated when his lover left the bed before he did, mainly because he enjoy the extra snuggles he could engage in.

Rolling out of his bed aude, Spike Stephen his body one more time before getting his clothes on, a long sleeve shirt and pants c9mbo that he felt fit his mood that day. With a deep breath he smiled and walked out the bedroom, his nose getting a wiff of some wonderful breakfast biting his nostrils.

With a curious look on his face, he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen , "Rarity, are you making," he paused in his question when he noted that the Rarity in question had a cyan stripe on her mane and tail, "Glarity?"

"Oh, hello," the golem said, smiling with a blush, "I was just making some breakfast for you and rarity. I hope you don't mind. And I love the new hair for me by the way, I think I'll keep it."

+Spike was still a little dumbfounded, " Did Rarity leave you on last night?"

"Why yes, I did," Rarity said, walking into the kitchen, dressed in a maternity shirt and with her mane done in a bun. Smiling, she looked to her golem, " Um Glarity, may I talk with my boyfriend...alone?"

"Well,I was thinking of shopping for the three of us," Glarity said getting out of chair and walking out of the house.

"so, what is up with that?" Spike asked, taking a bite if the gem waffle.

Understanding what Spike meant, Rarity began to speak, " It began last night..."

_Glarity sat on the cold grass as she looked at the setting sun. There was a warm smile on her lips as she watched the sun set l. Her hands lightly played with a daisy as she watched, " Glarity? " Rarity asked, walking out of the boutique, "What are you doing out here?"_

"_Oh," Glarity said looking at her original self as s she sat next to her, " Just watching the sunset. You always turn me off before I get to see it, so I decided to try it once. It is beautiful "_

_As Rarity sat with her golem, she noticed the streak in her hair, "You changed your hair dye again."_

"_Oh, you like it," Glarity asked running a hand tour the cyan stripe that ran through the top of her mane, "I wanted to go with s new look, to help differentiate the difference between us. Do you think it works for me?"_

"_You tell me," Rarity said With a warm smile, a finger on her chin._

_Glarity rolled her eyes in thought before saying, "Well, while the color may work for Rainbow Dash, I feel as if it clashes with the rest of my mane, perhaps it would be better is I go with yellow or indigo, or-" sh paused when Rarity giggled, "What's so funny?"_

"_Nothing, its just that you sound truly like me. But, with one small difference," gently she ran some of her fingers through Glarity's cyan streak, "I do think that streak is you. I helps with your eyes."_

"_Then why did you ask?" Glarity said, pulling back a little._

"_Curiosity," Rarity said plainly. You have become, different since I made you. You want to see sunsets, love the rain, and have your own opinions on clothing and color. While you may have my memories, I would never have done something like dye my mane like you did."_

"_It's those friends of our, I blame them," Glarity said with a laugh before leaning back on her hands. "They've been treating me...well, like a pony. At first, I thought it was because I was like you, but they have been doing things. Like, did you know during the fight in Filly, Applejack acted like I was you? Or in the cave, Pinkie wanted me to have my own name. See this?" Glarity held up her hand showing a bandage, "Fluttershy, she put that on me when I cut myself during a fight. They just..."_

_Rarity listened to Glarity's paused and nodded, "Those are my friends, they will do that. Accept you because you want to be their friend. Maybe we should talk about it more later, right now it is time for me to-"_

_Glarity interrupted her with pleading eyes, "Wait, please don't turn me off yet. I want to stay awake and look up at the star. I promise I won't do anything bad, please... sister."_

"It was the word 'sister' that convinced me to leave her on for the night," Rarity said, "I used my memories to make her, and to let her relate to my friends,, but I certainly never taught her things like friendship or how how to make you breakfast," she took a drink from her tea and pointed at the plates, "Look, they aren't even arranged like would've done the food."

"Yeah, it looks like how Sweetie Belle would arrange the plates, randomly," Spike laughed. Then his face turned into a serious frown, "Do you think this means that she's becoming, you know... sentient?"

"I talked to Zecora the other day about it, and she has said that sometimes enough magic and use could make a golem start to take a mind of its own, starting to gain a...soul as it were," Rarity said, sipping a little more of her tea.

"Whoa! You don't think this means she is going to become violent and want to kill you to get her own life, do you?" Spike asked, his eyes looking on in terror.

To answer this, Rarity placed down her cup and looked on with a come hither look, "Would I?" when Spike shook his head, Rarity leaned back a little, "I would never take somepony else's life not when I could have my own. Sh would probably no different."

"So what would you do if she starts wanting her own life?" Spike asked.

"Then I would probably do my best to give her one," Rarity said. "A home, maybe her own little store, everything I could. A sister could do no less."

Spike leaned across the table and kissed his lady's lips softly, "And that is why love you so much."

"Not as much as I love my gentledrake," Rarity said, returning the kiss and getting off the table. "Now, I need to work on some dresses and do some small fixings for Coloratura and for Nightmare Night.

"Yeah, and I have some work too," Spike said, walking away, "see you later."

* * *

Belle walked through the marketplace, with a warm smile on her face. She wasn't really there to shop, so much as to listen and watch the ponies as they went about their day. She felt a warm comfort as she listened to the ponies talk, haggle, and joke with one another. As her eyes glanced back from stall to stall, she could hear the calls from the ponies as she passed by. She could even hear some of the ponies call her cute or beautiful. This made her blush a little in embarrassment and would try and deny t. Wha she couldn't deny, was the feeling love that she had been given thanks ot the populace of the small town. For six months, it was home, and there with five mares she was starting to call a family.

As she stepped away from the marketplace, she started to sway and began to stumble. Letting out a little moan, she began to move towards a bannister to hold onto for support while her vision began to swim. After holding her head and standing for a few moments, her vision began to clear, "_What happened? What was that?"_

"Belle? Are you alright," asked a concerned voice.

Recognizing it, Belle turned to look up, "I am fine, just a bit of dizziness Rar-Glarity?" Belle asked, seeing the golm standing before hert.

"Hello, nice to see you out of a mission or a fight," smiled Clarity. "And please, it's Glarity. I was just doing some shopping for my friends before I saw you and your little spell."

"I'm fine really" Belle said, and then she looked to Glarity curiously, "So, Rarity just let you do some shopping? On your own?"

"Yes, she figured that I could help her get some things done while she works," Glarity smiled softly as she looked down at her bag, "She even trusts me to make my own decisions."

Belle listened to the soft tone of Glarity's voice, and looked on with curiosity, "IT almost sounds lie she is starting to see you as something more than just her golem. Sounds almost like me."

"Hmmm, what do you mean?" Glarity asked.

"Ever since I came here, those five that," Belle sighed as she leaned on the railing of the bridge, "Have acted like I am an actual pony and not just another Twilight. It, makes me feel...alive."

"Then we are in the same boat," Glarity said, looking down at the river at the image looking back, "I am Rarity with all of her memories, looking for a life of her own, and you... are a being wit h a new life, needing memories."

"Ah what a pair we make," Belle said with a bit of dramatics, "Two souls lost, but bounded by the fact that we have ponies who treat us as something more. What will we find out about ourselves at the end of our long road."

"I don't know, but if I had one wish," Glarity said, pulling away from the bannister," Is that Rarity will still want me around when her baby is born.'

"You want to be there for her?"

"Be there? I want to hold her, play with her, I want to say to the little one," Glarity smiled as she said, "Hello, how are you."

"You want to live," Belle said, "I can understand how that feels."

"What do you want more than anything?" Glarity said.

Belle ran a finger through her hair, twirling it, "To be honest, at first I thought it was my memories. But now..."

"Now?"

"I just want to live the rest of my days with them, you, and everyone hee," Belle said, walking ahead of Glarity. "I just want to study the world around me and... live."

"I think that is what we both want more than anything else," Glarity said walking up to Belle, "Shall we walk together and continue talking?"

"Sure," Belle said with a soft smile.

* * *

Rarity hummed happily to herself as she sewed a new button onto a shirt. It was the latest in a lime of "knight" models that the populace of ponyville had been requesting as of late. Clothing that was done in the style of her and her friends outfits from the party they had a month's previous. It made her both happy and a little sad. Happy in that it was a little reprieve from the funeral ware that she had been making, but sad in that she knew that it was only a matter of time before it would go back to mourning faceless soldiers and lost ponies.

"Hey you cats and dolls, this is your badass of the air with some bits of news, first it seems that Conquest has been changing things up. Attacking and ravaging random towns, much to the uselessness of Starfleet. Remember if you see Conquest's men on the horizon, don't rely on those shields, attack and fight. Somepony will come, and if not, then you can leave a hoof mark into one of their guts!"

"Vinyl, hurry up," growled Octavia.

"Relax, sweet base," Vinyl saud, the confidence beaming from her voice, " The other piece of news is that... We're moving. It seems that Grand Ruler found our studio again and has sent some cronies our way. The funny part is that it seems to be happening less since Brain vanished off the face of the earth."

"Off the face of Equestria you say," Replied Octavia with mock shock.

Vinyl chuckled, "Yep and it seems a lot of their tech has fallen to pieces due to lack of use. This is why we were able to keep going from this location. But somepony found out about us now and now we have to leave."

"There they are, what" Shouted a dumbfounded guard as the sound of doors breaking sounded over the radio.

"But, not without leaving a present for the idiots," Vinyl laughed.

The guard over the radio shouted, " It's just a reforming device and... a bag of lollipops."

"Yes, suckers," Octavia said. "We will be back from our new location soon."

Rarity giggled at the trickery of the radio duo and went back to work. That was when she heard a loud explosion from the other room. With a look of worry and horror she ran into the living room and gasp at the sight before her, "Spike, what is the meaning of this?" she asked as she looked at Spike sitting in the living room, in front if a large hole

A blush came over Spike's cheeks as s he said, "Um, hi?"

"Spike, who is the meaning of this?" growled Rarity.

Spike gulped, "Um. Well you see-"

"Why is there a hole in my living room? Why is there a hole in my business?" Rarity asked stomping slowly towards Spike.

"Well, I wss-"

Rarity let out a roar,"How can you do this to me? How dare you do this to our house, why?"

"The thing is I wanted to-"

"What, destroy everything I work for? Is this how you repay me for all that I give you!?" Rarity ranted, and then she saw some gems and golden bits behind him," What is this? A nest? Are you trying to say something, that you are moving?"

"If you would shut your fat mouth and let me talk!" the moment those words left his mouth, he quickly covered his mouth and tried to stop the words from escaping his lips.

Rarity pulled back tears and rage flooding her vision, "If I am fat, then it is because you put this!" For emphasis she pointed to her belly, "Into me! The reason why I am fat is because you put your little tool into me and now I have a damn mound!"

"Because we agreed to-" it was slowly dawning onto Spike that he should stop before he incriminated himself any further.

"And now you are ditching all of the blame onto me?" Rarity narrowed her eyes in rage as she yelled, "Get out of my house! I never want to see you or talk to again!"

Spike nodded in terror and ran out of the house with his tail in between his legs. As he ran, he accidentally bump into two ponified, " Spike, what's the matter?" Belle asked, seeing Spike looking back in terror.

"Rarity kind of kicked me out," Spike said, sighing.

Glarity looked in in shock l," My goodness, is everything alright? What was the argument about?"

"It's not really all that important" Spike said with a sigh " This is just one of those things you know, that couples get into. I kind of expected this, so I need to crash somewhere while I wait for her to cool off."

"You could stay with me," Belle said with a smile.

"Oh no I couldn't," Spike said.

Belle waved a hand dismissively, "It's no big deal, really. I was going to organize the library and I can use the company."

"Well, that sounds good. I think I can do that until Rarity calms down," Spike said, then he looked to Glarity," Think you could-"

"I'll watch over Rarity for a bit," Glarity said and then smiled at Belle, "Thanks for the walk."

"No problem," Belle said to the disappearing Golem. When she looked to Spike, she saw a cocky smile on his lips, "What?"

"Sounds like somepony found a new friend," Spike said.

Belle smiled softly and ran a hand through her purple mane, "Well, I do need to talk to others once in a while right?"

* * *

Luna let out a sigh as she made her horn glow, its dull blue magic raising the moon. With a serene calmness that was usually reserved for a lady of the night, she looked over the city of new Canterlot. Everywhere she could look, she saw that ponies were either falling asleep or getting ready to to to sleep. For a brief second, she looked up at her stars and whispered a silent wish for this war to be over so that somepony could the lovely stars that she set out onto the black blanket, "Problems, Luna?" Celestia asked, walking up behind her sister and placing a hand on her back, "IT isn't-"

"What? No, it's not that," Luna said, before sight and turning away from her sister, "Partly."

"It's the curfew, isn't it?" Celestia asked.

"I should never had agreed to it, but I thought that if I gave him that much then he would let me set the time for the curfew," Luna said, and turning away, " And yet, he found a way to circumvent that as well, saying that regulations and his Starfleet are accustomed to sleeping at nine! So, in a way it is like before, only worse!"

"How so?" Celestia asked.

"Because if I go Nightmare Moon, then I would be giving Conquest the key to victory because Grand Ruler would be dead, you would be n chains, and the bearers would be lining my throne," Luna said with a sneer. Then she looked out at the moon, "But, there is more."

"Tell me," Celestia said.

Luna looked back at her sister over her shoulder, "It's about my little rebellion, I just feel like need to do more."

"Luna, that attack last week was beautiful. Not only did you strike a blow against Conquest, but you freed a lot of prisoners," Celestia argued.

"Yes, but if you had been leading them instead of me then you would've had this country back into your hooves now. You would've destroyed Grand Ruler and installed yourself onto the throne by now!"Luna began to walk away from the balcony and lower her head, "Me, I have been so cautious. Making sure that my team was gathered in silence, picking the best, creating alliances so we will be ready to end Conquest once this battle was done, and teaching Trixie to be my second in command. Compared to anything that you could've done I-"

"Did exactly what I suspected you to do," Celestia said, placing her hand onto Luna's shoulder and turning Luna around, "Luna, I had Discord join you because I knew that you were leading the rebellion. I knew that you were the best one to choose because of who we are. You have always been the best on the front lines, charging into battle and fighting with your sword. I have always been the best working on plans and strategies, it's how we balance each other."

"Y-yes, but you would've-"

"Oh, dear sister," Celestia said, giving her sister a big hug, "After all of this time, you still are comparing yourself to me. You have to remember, that you are not me, you will never be me or as good as me."

"Thanks," Luna snarked.

Celestia chuckled, "Because you are the best Luna out there, but not the best Celestia. You have a wonderful team, and you have been careful. You have become the perfect shadow, and I couldn't be prouder."

"Thank you, Tia," Luna said, giving her sister a hug. After a few moments, she broke from the hug.

"Aw, Sister cuddles, can I join?" asked Discord, only to get punched by Luna.

"Now, I need to go. Trixie's lessons are ready," Luna said as she walked away. Then she saw Lilani. Sitting on her knees, she asked, "Lilaie? Do you know who I am?" the daughter just stared, "I am Luna. Lulu, can you sai-"

"Lithie!" shouted Castor, making his sister run after him without a word.

Luna stood up and put a finger to her chin, "Curiouser and Curiouser." Placing her questions away for later, she walked back into her room.

With slow careful steps, Luna began to disrobe, her dark blue body still containing several scars from battles long past. As she began to remove her armor, she looked to a yawning opossum and smiled. Pattig her sleeping pet, she used her magic to lay some food pellets out for her little rodent. Putting on her long blue nightgown, she laid in her bed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

When Luna opened her eyes next, she was in the dream world, surrounded by stars. Walking along the starry field, she looked at each door as the lined up before her, many of these doors were emitting a dark energy, a nightmare taking place or a dream that was wrecked by a fear for tomorrow. Soft sigh escaped her lips as she saw these doors, because it reminded her how much the war was affecting the ponies, her subjects.

Not all dream doors were filled with misery, however, some of the doors were bright and what was more... there were more doors from the Unicornicopians than in the years past. It was as if the help of the five bearers was causing the Unicornicopians to believe in something more, to believe in themselves and that they could strive to be better. She smiled at the sight, before focusing her attention on one door in particular, adorned with a wand cutie mark.

In a few moments, the door opened and Trixie stepped out, "Thank you, you have all been a wonderful-Princess Luna?" she said, turning to look at the mare before her.

"Welcome, my student," Luna said, smiling at her student's power.

"Wh-where is Trixie, how did she get here?" Trixie asked, looking back and forth, her hat almost falling off her head. Then she remembered what Luna had told her, "You said, to find a door in your dream...Is this the realm of dreams?" at Luna's nodding Trixie gasped, "B-but how? Isn't this your realm? How did Trixie wind up here?"

In answer Luna asked, "Tell me Trixie, what is a dream, scientifically?"

Trixie closed her eyes, trying to remember her science classes, even if she had slept through most of them. There was one lesson that stuck out in her mind, " A dream is a collection of images created by the mind during REM sleep. They are figments created by the mind as you sle..." Trixie then paused as sht revelation hit her. " dream is an illusion in the mind"

"And your special talent is illusions, is it not?" Luna asked, looking coy as she did. When Trixie nodded, Luna began to walk away, "This is just the next step in your training. To learn to walk through dreams.""

"But, Dreamwalking, isn't that an alicorn's power?" Trixie asked, feeling a sense of humility.

Luna could only smile as she walked ahead of Trixie, "You will find, with a little effort and skill, a pony who is seemingly weak, can conquer the strongest of foes. Now come, the lesson begins now."

Trixie nodded, and followed Luna down the pah. After passing by several doors, she and Luna made their way into a small circle, devoid of doors, "This is where my mother trained me in Dreamwalking. Now sit."

"Yes master," Trixie said, sitting with her teacher and crossing her legs.

Luna sat with her student and closed her eyes, " Close your eyes, and focus. Concentrate on the world around you and feel the energy. Of the dreamworld seep around you."

Trixie nodded, and breathed slowly, letting herself relax. As her breathing slowed, she began to hear voices speak. Some were quite, while others were loud, it was like hearing a busy street.

"_I hope to ace my quiz!"_

"_I still have to see that site/"_

"_Please mom,don't die!"_

"_Man that mare is so sexy, I hope she notices me."_

"So many voices, Trixie can't tell the difference between them," Trixie said, flicking her ears.

"In time, you will be able to tell the difference between each voice and know which one needs you the most. For now, let us focus on one dream, in Ponyville," Luna saud.

Trixie nodded, and began to concentrate, as she did, she heard some soft sobbing and whimpering. Feeling that out, Trixie began to hone in on the sound until she reached the door. Looking up, she saw a door with three gems on it, "Rarity?"

"She must be having a nightmare, or she had a bad day and her mind is trying to cope," getting up, she walked to to the doo r and opened it. Luna smiled at Truxue as she guided her in, "Remember, you cannot change the dream, just yet. Only become a silent observer."

_Trixie nodded and followed Luna into the dream world. After a flash of bright light, Trixie blinked and began to look around the area in surprise as she saw the market place of Ponywville. Her eys looked over the usual sight of ponies hawking their wares, oferinng foods, and even offering deals. Trixie looked at one of the stalls wiht peanu butter crackers and sihged, "The ponyville market place, why would rarity be dreaming of this place?"_

"_That is what we are here to-shhh!" Luna said,looking to one of the stalls where a white unicorn stood, "There she is. Let's watch._

Rarity sighed as she looked at the grapes, " Another price hike? Oh well, fair is fair. The little dragon does love his grapes," Rarity said, throwing in a few bits onto the table. Turning away from the vendor, she waved goodbye and walked away. As she walked down the road, she tried to ignore smell of meat that came from some of the stalls that she passed by.

Without warning, she bumped into a large muscular form, "Oh my goddess, I am so sorry." the stallion said, looking down at Rarity as she sat on the ground, offering a hand to help her.

"Oh, it is quite all right, sometimes we..." Rarity paused when she looked up at the stallion, his muscular and well toned body catching her eyes immediately. As she traveled up his body, she got a good look at his facial features with a smile at his handsome magazine cover looks, "..might not pay attention. Well," she chuckled as she took his hand, "Hello there, good sir."

"Hello yourself," smiled the stallion, his suave tone leaking eloquence and sophistication. "My name is Thunder Cloud and you must be the fair lady Rarity."

"You have heard of me?" Rarity said with a blush.

Thunder Cloud smiled, "Of course, your picture is in many newspapers detailing the adventures of Starfleet, and I had seen your gala dresses. Very unique, but I have to say, I am disappointed."

Rarity looked hurt, "You are?"

"Yes, I have learned to trust papers and the news and to know I have lied to hurts. I believed that you were merely lovely, now I see that you are simply divine," Thunder smiled and kissed Rarity's hand.

Rarity blushed, taking her hand and placing it to her lips before letting out a haughty laugh, "Oh, you charmer you. You know how to woo a lady."

"It's a gift of mine, but not my special talent," he said, showing the thunder bolt coming out of a dark cloud on his thigh. It seemed to match his black mane well, "I am actually good at using thunder clouds. I moved from Cloudsdale yesterday to help with the Lightning services of Ponyville."

"Well, we certainly need the help, especially with Rainbow so busy on Starfleet tours and Wonderbolt duty," Rarity noticed a frown crease Thunder's lips when she mentioned the word, Wonderbolt, "Something wrong?"

"Nothing, just somepony close to me liked the Wonderbolts a lot," Thunder Cloud said with a sigh. Shaking his head from the sadness, he leaned down and picked up Rarity's bags, "Here. I got to go and get back home to finish moving in."

"May I help you?" Rarity asked, walking with him.

"Well, you don't really need t-"

"You helped me, it is only fair that I help you," Rarity said with a smile as she walked with Thunder Cloud towards his home.

The grey coated stallion smiled, "Thanks."

"_Odd," Luna said, watching the scene from a distance._

_Trixie looked to Luna, a curious arch in her brow, "Odd, mistress?"_

"_When Lightning gave his report to my sister and her-" Luna paused, trying to bite back the bile in her throat when she mentioned Grand Ruler, "Sperm Donor, he said that Rarity acted like a filly in his presence and that Thunder Cloud acted in such a manner that it would've been obvious to a blind bat-pony that he was a monster from a different time." _

"_But here, he is acting suave and calm, like a true spy," Trixie said, putting a finger to her chin, "What does it mean."_

"_Somepony is manipulating events and changing the story to fit their own world," Luna said. "But who, and why? Let us watch this dream further."_

Time seemed to pass by in a blur through the dreamscape, until they reached a small fields, a little away from the aftermath of a battle with one of the Cardinals, In the field, was Storm cloud helping Rarity out by bandaging her wing, "Ouch."

"Sorry," Thunder Cloud said, finishing wiht the bangasge."

Rarity sighed as she gave her wing an experimental flap, "IT is all right. Despite what you may have heard, these suits do not protect against everything and we still feel the damage. If anything, theses suits feel like slim spandex rather than armor. It doesn't help that Pinkie, myself, and Applejack are unused t these cumbersome things."

"You don't like them?" asked Thunder Cloud.

"No, as a matter of fact, I hate them! They hurt everytime I move them, they are a nuisance, and everytime I see Pinkie's..." Rarity then softly shuddered.

"Do I want to know," he asked.

Rarity shook her head, "Pinkie's reaction to her new appendages was not... pleasant."

"I see," Thunder Cloud said, sighing, then he looked into Rarity's eyes, "Rarity, I hope you do not think me too forward, but will you go out with me?"

"You are asking me out on a date?" Rarity said, shocked.

Nodding, he took Rarity's hand into his and smiled softly, "Rarity, for the past few weeks, I have fallen for you. Your sister is a dear, I love your family, and I love helping you. I think you need something to help take your mind off all of this starfleet and battles. I want to be that somepony and help you."

"Thank you," Rarity said with a soft smile, leaning in and kissing him on his lips, "Of course I will go out with you."

"_My, how sweet," Luna said with a smile, much to Trixie's dismay. Looking over her shoulder, she noted Trixie's look of Disgust," Problem, Trixie?"_

"_Trixie is not much one for romance," Trixie said, and then taking a few steps forward, "But did we see this part of the tale, why is Rarity dreaming of a single scene in her love life with a villain?"_

"_Well, if she had a fight with a lover, then she probably used this as a point in which she remembered why she loved Spike over Thunder. Or, she is remembering this for another reason," Luna said, before turning to see Rarity, now sitting on the grass alone._

Rarity looked down at the grass where Thunder Cloud was sitting and picked up a rusted pin. Though tarnished with rust, there was still bits of gold shining through, revealing a pair of wings connected to a Lightning bolt," A Wonderbolt badge?"

"_Why is he-"_

_Luna put a hoof to her chin, "That is what I am wondering about. Because, now I am curious as to what the true story here is." Luna said as sh t world began to spin again, time flowing forward until they reaches a black void with only a small hole. In the hole was an image from Rarity's viewpoint as she glared at Spike._

"Rarity, I am only trying to protect you!" Spike argued.

Growling, Rarity said, "What you are, is a jealous little brat! You have never appreciated any of my lovers and only want to keep me for yourself. IT burns you that anypony else wants me so you go and make up these lies!"

"But he is evil Rarity! I saw him, I heard him planning to kill you! He is Bad Horse!" Spike yelled.

"Heathspike Amadeus Sparkle!" Rarity stomped her hoof down, "He is not a monster, he is a noble stallion! I love him to death an if you cannot take it, then you can just pack your things and move out."

"What?"

"You heard me, move out and never come to my doorstep again!" Rarity said, turning away from her dragon. As she began to hear Spike's footsteps walk away from her, the viewpoint began to water with tears, "Oh Spike... I am so sorry. But I have to break your heart... can't let him know that you know who he is or he'll kill you."

"_What?!" Trixie gasped._

_Luna smirked, "It seems that Miss Belle is smarter than most realize. She figured out the secret to her foe before Starfleet could."_

"_Starfleet couldn't figure out a simple strategy based on a circle," Trixie snarked. "Starfleet seems to have a problem with figuring things out and using the brains."_

"_That is true," Luna let out an uncharacteristic chuckle as she sped through the dream, until they found themselves in a jewelry cavern. In the center of the room was Rarity and Thunder cloud._

Rarity looked over the gem covered walls, "My, Thunder Cloud, this is beautiful. It's like standing inside of a diamond."

"I'm glad you like it, because I want you to," Thunder then brought out a ring, "Marry Me."

Rarity took a step back, letting out a little gasp as she looked at the diamond rng in front of her, "M-Marry you. You want to marry me? Oh, Thunder Cloud, this is the greatest thing. And this ring, it's so beautiful, it puts Canterlot Carousel to shame."

"Yeah, it is certainly more beautiful than that old building," Thunder Cloud said,

"Rarity smirked, "So, that is what my Canterlot story will be called. Thank you."

Thunder Cloud then realized his mistake and stood there, trying to come up with an excuse for what he had said. Finding no way out, he narrowed his eyes and said, "How did you know I'm from the future."

"Quite a few hints gave it away, Bad Horse," Rarity said, transforming into her armor in a flash of light, "If that is your real name. First, you seemed to be aware of several events before they happened: The attack during Trixie and Abra's show, the princess's disease, the mega modes, and knowledge of exactly where I would be. See, I may love romance above all,but my second favorite type of book is mystery, so I have picked up a good eye for detail. I have to, I am a fashion designer," walking around Thunder Cloud, she gave a flip of her mane and smirked, "Also your feelings whenever one mentioned the Wonderbolts was not one of a admirer, but of a pony who had lost a loved one wo served on that team. MY uncle is on the royal guard and has told me stories. And lastly,' she sighed and looked down.

"And..." Thunder Cloud cocked his head to the side, smirking deviously.

"You were too perfect for me. As much as I am a romantic, I know that there is no such thing as a perfect love, that a stallion will be perfect for you no matter what. You didn't seem normal, just a stallion who groomed himself to meet my desires. And I almost fell for it," Rarity said, looking away from the stallion and sighing.

"So our love was real?" Thunder smiled, a black fog beginning to cover his body as it started to change him.

"Yes, I had prayed that this time i had found the perfect stallion for me. That you wouldn't turn into a jerk or that you would love me for me," Rarity said, watching as Bad Horse appeared, his dark blue mane pulled back to reveal his sunken eyes. "But it was all a lie wasn't it."

"Sadly, it was," Bad Horse said, centhins his dark grey hand, a small tear rolling down his cheek. "In the future I already had a lover and a child, but they were taken from me by Starfleet's carelessness. So when Dark King chose me to become his knight, I jumped at the chance to avenge my lover."

"Who are you, really? We already know about the code names that you knights use, but I want real names. Who have we been fighting?" Rarity demanded.

Bad Horse made his hand glow, "That is a secret for another time. Right now, you should be worried for your own life. I have you trapped and away from your friends."

"Ha! You thought I went here alone?" Rarity threw back her mane confidently," My friends know about this meeting, they had been listening to our conversation and will be here in ten minutes. I just have to hold you here until they come for me."

"Shame, they'll only find your corpse," Bad Horse chuckled as he threw two daggers at Rarity, right when she had unfurled her wings. With a bloody thunk, the blades impaled themselves into Rarity's wings and into the wall, "You know the fun of attacking you in this era? You haven't mastered your wings, leaving you very vulnerable."

"AHHH!" Rarity screamed, feeling the daggers dig into her wings, cutting bot flesh ad bone. As she struggled to pull her wing free, she grunted, "They're stuck!"

"Yes, they are," Bad Horse smiled as he began to make hi s hand glow with Lightning. "Giving me the chance to have a lot of fun with you before I kill you!"

Rarity closed her eyes as Bad horse pulled back his hand, waiting for the pain, but then flicked her ears when she heard, "Get away from her!" and an armored purple foot kicked Bad horse in the face, knocking him away from Rarity.

"Spike!" Rarity said, her eyes glistening with happy tears, "I didn't know that you were-"

Spike stood up and put his hand behind his head, "To tell you the truth, I came here because I followed you. I wanted to congratulate the guy on winning your heart. Then when I saw him attacking you, I knew I had to jump in and save you."

"Thank you Spike," Rarity smiled, and then nodded to her impaled wings, "Now, get these things out of me and we can stop him."

"Right!" Spike nodded and went to the wings. As he grabbed one of the daggers, he sighed, "Sorry for being mad at you."

"No dear, I am sorry for getting you mad at me," Rarity said sighing.

Spike opened his mouth to say more, but Bad Horse's arms reached from behind his back and wrapped around his neck. Before Spike has a chance to move, Bad Horse judo threw him into the nearby wall. Getting back up, Bad Horse struck Spiek with a powerful lightning bolt, sneering as he watched Spike writhe in pain, "Poor Spike. While Starfleet and the harmony bearers are remembered in the future as heroes. You know what they say about you? Nothing, you are forgotten by history."

"S-shut up!" Spike said, rolling away from the Lightning blast. Getting back on all fours, he snarled at him.

"You know why you are forgotten? Because unlike the other mares, you'll go on to do nothing of worth, nothing of importance, and die as a loser. You are just an abandoned dragon whelp so desperate for love and affection that you chase after a mare you had no chance with," Bad horse chuckled.

"Not true!" Rarity said, glaring at him. "Yes, we may have left him behind on some mission, but because he is too young to be facing things like Discord or Sombra. Sure, he may have been put to work, and I may have used him sometime, but that doesn't mean we don't care for him! To a lot of us, he is like a helpful little brother, always by our side. Tell me, does the future treat our little siblings like that!?"

"What does it matter?" Ba horse asked as he looked over his shoulder at Rarity.

"Because that's what Spike is to a lot of us, another little sibling. Well," she blushed, "most of us."

Spike heard this and smiled. Racing towards Bad Horse, he tucked his tail into his mouth and became a little ball of fire, "Dragon Wheel."

"You know the fun part of killing you through the various time lines?" Bad horse chuckled as he roundhoused Spike in the face, sending him flying into the crystalline walls, "Learning how to beat that move. Now, Dark King taught me a spell," he said grabbing Spikes' neck and lifting him up, "that I have been dying to use."

"What is it?" Rarity asked, watching his hand glow to prepare casting.

"I am gonna suck his lifespan away, every second that passes by, he will become older. In a few minutes, his heart won't be able to support his body," Bad Horse said, sneering.

"No!" Rarity screeched and began to struggle more, trying to pull away, but the daggers held her fast against the wall. Stopping her struggled for a moment, she looked away f om the sight of Bad Horse draining Spike and to the crystals on the walls, and then sighed, "Blood is never easy to wash out."

As Bad Horse drained Spike of his life energy, making the dragon's body grow as he did, he was distracted b a high pitched scream. Turning around, he saw a pair of bloody wings impaled to a wall and sitting there, on he knees with her mane matted from sweat was Rarity, "Y-you cut off your own wings?!"

"A-Anything," Rarity panted through her pain, "for a friend!" raising her hands up, dark violet magic glowing around her hands in the form of balls of thaumaturgic energy. Narrowing her eyes at the horse, she breathed slowly, "You know," her breath came out in short pants as she struggled to concentrate, "You picked a bad place to capture me. I can feel _every gem_ in this cave, it's my special talent you know. Which means I can control _each and every single one!_"

Bad Horse barely had a chance to react as he dropped Spike in shock and horror as he watched every gem in th gave explode out from their confinement in the walls and point right at him, covered in the same glow as Rarity's magic. He turned to Rarity, his eyes still in shock, "Y-you."

"Oh,can't forget that amulet I gave you, the one close to your heart," Rarity said, shattering the amulet into tiny pieces, "Word of advice... Don't threaten the lives of my friends!""

Bad Horse barely had a chance to say a word or move out of the way as every gem in Rarity's control impaled him, "...Spitfire, I'm sorry..."

Rarity gave a smile of triumph, before finally collapsing in a fiant.

"_Code names? But Lightning never said anything about this to us," Luna said, placing a finger to her chin._

_Trixie walked forward, looking down ,"So, Lightning has either been misinformed, or his memories of the events have been erased. But why?"_

"_Considering the story I was fed made the element bearers look like wimps and made it look like that they let Bad Horse die, I think the answer is becoming clear," Luna said._

"_What?" Trixie asked._

_Luna frowned, "To help further the focus of our strength into Starfleet. If Celestia believes that the bearers are incapable of fighting without Starfleet, then she will become closer to Grand Ruler and believe that our power lies not in compassion but in war."_

"_But, it has failed, hasn't it?" Trixie asked, looking up at her mentor, "Celestia still has faith in friendship and love after all of this time."_

"_Yes, but I wonder," Luna said. "The whole entire Dark King situation seemed to only try and destroy the very foundations of what Celestia had believed in. To make us more like them, from that abysmal Valkyrie mode to the very adventure into future."_

"_Do you think you actually went to the future," Trixie asked._

"_I believe that we saw something, that we waged a fight with somepony called Dark King, but beyond that, no, we did not go into the future," Luna said with a shake of her head. "Come Trixie we need to-"_

"_Wait, Trixie wants to see this dream through t the end," Trixie said, holding up a hand._

"_I thought you didn't like romance?" Luna asked._

_Trixie shook her head, "This isn't about love. You want Trixie to solve this problem, correct? Then she wants to see why this moment is important to Rarity."_

Rarity woke up to the sound of beeping and light snoring Looking around, she found herself in a hospital ward, an EKG and IV attached to her body. Flicking her ears towards the snoring, her gazed focused on a frizzy pink mane, "Pinkie Pie?"

Pinkie's ears flicked and she looked up, her eyes red from tears. When she saw Rarity away, she let out a large gasp, "You're awake! Rarity' You're awake! Hey Sweetie Belle!"

To Rarity's left, a slightly smaller head turned in the bed next to her, "Yay!, You're awake!"

"Sweetie Belle?" Rarity whispered.

"She had to give you some of her blood because of how much you lost when you cut off your wings," Pinkie said, hugging Rarity. "Oh, I can't wait to tell te others!"

""Did you..." Rarity paused, "Stay with me the whole time?"

"Nope," Pinkie shook her head. "I had the afternoon shift, Applejack had the morning shift and Dashie had the evening. We took turns staying with you because the hospital wouldn't let us all stay."

"Not to mention we all had other things to do too," Applejack said, hugging Rarity, "Glad to see you're ok sugarcube."

"Well, not totally, I'm afraid," Rarity looked behind her, noting the loss of her feathery appendages. "Lost the wings."

"Yeah, Nurse Redheart said that they can't reattach them when they get cut off like that. Sorry," Applejack said.

Rarity waved a hand dismissively, "It is all right, they were cumbersome anyway." Then her eyes shot up in horror, "Spike? Where is Spike!?"

"In the next room, he is in kind of bad shape," Applejack said with a sigh and lowered her head. As Rarity looked on sadly, Applejack continued, "The doc said it was like he had ten years of his life sucked right out of him. It's changed him a little, but they say that his mind might not take the trauma of aging so quick, or handle so much energy loss in such a short amount of time."

"Can I go see him?" Rarity asked. Applejack said nothing as she left the room.

In a short time, Rarity was let out of the room and just as quickly, she ran to Spike's Room. When she got there, her eyes began to well up as she saw the young dake laying in bed, "Oh, Spikey, my wonderful drake." she whispered as she walked towards the prone body. No longer a small twelve year old dragon, he was much closer to Rarity's age by a year. Baby fat was replaced by lean muscle and he had grown a little green goatee to match his spines. Surprisingly, there was a noticeable lack of wings on his back, "Looks like Twilight might be right, you are a luck dragon. A very lucky dragon."

She let out a sigh as she rubbed his chest, "Applejack told me the doctors said that you might not wake up, due to the quick aging, but I don't believe them, because you are my dragon. You are Spike, son of Twilight, and she would never give up. It isn't in your nature. Besides, I have a little confession," she sighed as she sat on the bed and looked down, "I always have known about your little crush on me, it was obvious. But, I had long treated it as that, a little crush that a child has on a teacher or an adult that one has when the are young. Even I had one on this stallion in high school, and i figured it was better to let you hang onto it then break your heart like a monster. I thought, you might grow out of it and just continued to go on dates with stallions that suit my fancy. But you know what, you want to know a secret?"

With a soft smile, she looked at Spike's face, "If you had waited for me, and still found me beautiful when you grew up," with a pause, she placed a hand on her heart, "I would've gone out with you. I would've taken you out. There was only a ten year difference between us, my grandmother married her beau when she was 40 and he was but that. It's kind of funny you know? I searched high and low for that knight, the hero that would save me and sweep me off my feet. And instead of a stallion it was a dragon that did it." with tears in her eyes she whispered, "Oh, Spike. If you wake up, I promise, I'll take you out on the town! I'll take you to all of the best places in Canterlot, we'll paint the town red together, you and I. Just...come back to me, please." she then leaned in and kissed Spike softly on the lips.

"Wow," Spike said, his eyes fluttering open, "Maybe I should sacrifice myself for you more often"

Rarity smiled and her eyes widened in pure bliss. Then she began to lay upon a swath of kisses on Spike's face, speaking in between kisses as she hold him close, "OH Spike, you wonderful handsome drake you. You're al right! Wait...how long were you awake?" Rarity asked.

Spike blushed, "About a few hours ago. Applejack wasn't laying hen she said that little spell did a number on my body, but when she came in to check up on me, that was when she saw me getting up. I kind of wanted to surprise you with a hug, but then you did that nice speech, I couldn't stop you."

Rarity pulled away and then pouted, before turning her head, "Oh, I see. Well, I am glad you are ok."

"I'm sorry for doing to that to you Rarity," Spike said, running a claw through her mane, "Did you mean what you said."

Rarity took his claw in her hand and smiled softly, "I meant every single word Spike. Let's see where this crush of yours leads, now that it isn't awkward."

"I would love that," Spike said, leaning up and kissing Rarity softly.

"Um, should we go?" Applejack asked.

Pinkie Pie giggled,"What and miss out on the massive snogging they are planning?"

_AS Trixie watched the two lovers blush, she sighed, "Trixie understands now." Pulling back a breath, she shouted, "Rarity, do you not see? Do not let your love be broken by one argument, you two love each other. Go back to your dragon and apologize."_

"_Wonderfully said," Luna said._

_Trixie sighed, "She won't realize that it was Trixie will she."_

"_Even if she did, she will dismiss your appearance as just a part of the dream. Dreamwalkers like you and I are rarely given due credit for helping through bad times. Most are wont to thank a teddy bear or some other token."_

"_Trixie sees," Trixie said, having a little smile on her lips, "And yet... t doesn't seem important to Trixie right now."_

"_You are growing up, my student..._

In the waking world, Rarity woke up and looked to the side of her bed. Her eyes looked at a photo of her and Spike in front of town hall, a fire ruby ring in his hand and him on one knee. Rarity had tears in her eyes in the picture as she accepted Spike proposal on that day. Sighing, Rarity whispered, "Oh Spike, I am sorry for being so cross. I'll make it up tomorrow, I promise."

* * *

A figure walked in into a large room where five cells rested. Within each cell was a creature: A rock dog, a small antelope like creature, a mare encased in fire, an earth pony with a deranged smile, and an unicorn. The figure walked by the sells and smiled, "Unleash them all."

"Sir," asked a unicornicopian, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I have grown tired of Lightning's weakness in dealing with the Elements, it's time for some...corrections."

* * *

In a cave, not to far away from Canterlot mountain, Titan and Mage walked to the entrance. Mage turned her head up to look at Titan,"I can feel the one we are looking for in here, but he is not."

"I know," Titans said, waving a hand as he walked further into the cave. There was a calm smile as he said, "So, this is where you've been hiding old friend."

* * *

Conquest walked away from Starla's room, a big grin on his face. He could still hear her screaming out her hatred of him from where he began to walk. As he passed by some of th cells, he could still hear the howls of hate, anger and rage at him coming from the cells. Sticking out his hands, he waved his hands in a beckoning motion, begging them to continue their anger. Skipping along happily he made his way to a cell that was flowing with dark magic. Smirking, he opened the door," Hey buddy! How's getting our latest recruit?"

"It has taken me a while, but I believe I have found his soul. It was trapped deep within the darkest reaches of Tartarus and I needed the power of Luminoth to take it," the figure said.

"But, you got him, right? Please tell me you got him!" Conquest said.

"Yes," the figure smiled as he waved a cloven hoof in the air, making the body form in front of them."

"Great! Because it just wouldn't be a siege of the empire without- pause for dramatic effect- Sombra!"

* * *

In early hours of the morning, the five element bearers found themselves walking down the hallways of new Canterlot castle, their echoing footsteps reverberating along the empty walls. Rainbow Dash was at the head of the group, flying along with Applejack as the later strode through the castle, "I can't believe this," Dash said, seeing the looks from the Unicornicopians, "For five months we have been doing more than Starfleet in protecting them and we are still looked down like pieces of Tank's stool!"

"Ah know," Applejack sighed, keeping her head forward. Still feeling the heat from the looks of the various soldiers. Some of the Unicornicopians turned their noses up, while other looked at them with disdain, "Ah know."

"Why do they still hate us?" Pinkie asked. "Didn't we save Philly?"

Glarity shook her head "It doesn't matter to them, as far as they are concern we are still in a war, we only held back a small force. It's like if you just gained a lot of money and turned into a noble. The rest of the old money will still see you as just that mare who got lucky."

Fluttershy let out a shiver, and looked at a pillar to see Rhymey staring at her from the shadows, "Rhymey..."

"Is he really trying to stalk you?" Dash asked, looking back up at the disappearing Starfleet member, "Don't worry, tell me and I will kick his ass for you."

"Thank you," Fluttershy said.

As the group entered into the throne room, all five of them quickly took a knee and bowed before Grand Ruler as he sat on his throne, "Greetings, Knights."

The bile with which he said that word was not lost on Applejack's ears as she smiled, "Grand Ruler, you wanted to see us?"

"Yes," Grand Ruler said calmly, rising to his feet, "I have received reports that Dark Conquest is about to unleash five monsters at five different cities at once. Obviously his plan is to divide our forces while Celestia attends the anniversary party of Princess Cadence."

"Pardon me for asking, sir," Glarity asked, "But this sounds awfully out of character for Conquest. It doesn't fit his style."

"It is as i said," Grand Ruler began, smirking, "Now that Conquest has seen the power of Starfleet, he is going to fall back on to the basic strategy of sending a new monster once in awhile for us to fight. No one really uses a strategy like he did for very long."

Rainbow Dash resisted the urge to facepalm, "So, what do you want us to do?"

"Go to these five cities and protect them. I will have Starfleet go to the crystal empire to watch over that. Now, you five are dismissed, I have to go and introduce Starfleet to its three new recruits, Lightning will have to get to know his new teammates," Grand Ruler said, walking away.

Nodding, the element bearers walked to the front doors of the throne room and began making their way to the hanger where the airship awaited them. Applejack had a frown as she followed close behind the group, "Something about this little plan stinks and Ah don't like it. Not one bit."

"But, what if he's right?" Fluttershy asked, looking down, "What if Conquet is planning on something. We need to be there."

"Yeah, Ah know," Applejack sighed, punching the wall next to her, "Damn it! Why does he seem to keep putting us in these situations?"

Dash smiled and patted Applejack, "It's because he keeps underestimating us, AJ."

As they got onto the airship, Celestia watched them leave, "I don't like this."

"Problem, Celestia?" Goldwin asked.

Celestia frowned, "Conquest isn't one to use a tactic like this. What s there to gain? how does it hurt us in anyway? His attacks have all been around isolating us and breeding hatred, those cities provide neither."

Goldwin smiled, "Maybe it's a trap."

"Set by who though?" Celestia said. "Get a word out to my sister, tell her that she needs to send her little tea out on a mission."

"Oh, so you want me to send a little birdy?" Goldwin said making a little paper pegasus representation of Derpy and sent her on her way.

* * *

"It's only breakfast, does she have to take so long!?" groaned Raindrops ass she lowered her head to the table, whimpering.

Lyra sighed and leaned back, looking up in the ceiling, "It's been only ten minutes when she started, food takes time to prepare."

Raindrops frowned at Lyra, "I can make toast in five minutes, why does it tak-"

"Breakfast is here!" said Carrot Top as she walked in, carrying a plate of food on each arm. "I figured with some of the carrots that Spark bought a few days ago, I wanted to make something special, so carrot pancakes with some strawberry frosting and a cherry on top." with a smile, she placed the plates down in front of the five mares. Looking up, she asked, "Where's Spark?"

"She'll be down soon, late night," Trixie said, looking down at the plate. She frowned and placed a finger on her chin.

"Something wrong? Are you allergic?" asked Ditzy.

"Needs something," Trixie said, using her magic to levitate a jar of peanut butter, some hot sauce, and mozzarella. Then she began to smear the combination onto her pancake and began to eat it.

"Oh, Celestia," moaned Raindrops.

"I am starting to think she has a cast iron stomach, or is part earth pony," chuckled Lyra as she began to eat her food.

Trixie frowned at this, "No, that is not it at all. It is a little known fact that the best way to build up stronger reserves of mana is to eat a variety of unique foods and toppings. It's why Trixie's mana potions are always made with a little bit of hot sauce and honey in them, plus bourbon."

"Actually," said Spark, her voice monotone as she walked into the kitchen. Her eyes were sunken in, grey mane frazzled, and her body limp, "Thaumaturgist have actually stated in magicians weekly that mana reserves are usually linked to caffeine intake, talent, and a few other factors."

"Um, Spark, are you ok?" asked Ditzy.

Spark raised a hand, walking to a pot of black brew. Lifting the pot, she poured it into a cup labeled ' Go juice inc' and began to mix honey, milk, and some cherry juice into her cup, "As a matter of fact, the only side benefit of eating like Trixie does is an increase in magical stamina and," slowly she sipped her brew. After two seconds of drinking her coffee, her body glowed and her hair and eyes were done up, "endurance to magical poisons. Now, her recipe isn't surprising, it's a little known fact that ether flowers are naturally bitter so a lot of magicians and mages prefer to mix ingredients to make their mana potions taste better. It's actually one of the first recipes you learn in advance potion brewing class. I don't drink hat many mana potions because my mana supply is so high, but I usually like to stay with mixing a little cherry and strawberry into my mana potions to make them taste a little sweeter. Actually, an old friend of mine taught me how to mix strawberries, I just used cherry juice."

As Spark said this at a rapid fire pace, this left the table a little dumbfounded. After a few moments, Lyra was the first to speak, "Wait, did you go to Celestia's school? When, I thought I knew everypony in that potions class."

"I thought you went to the Barding division," Cheerilee asked.

Lyra shrugged, "Positions 101 was an elective I could take, and I thought it would help with my singing voice."

"I was a year behind you, so it is no surprise that you may have missed me," Spark said, sitting to the table and eating her pancakes.

"Wait, you have some friends from where you come from?" Ditzy asked, "Where are they, do we know them?"

"They are," Spark paused, "Around. I left them behind in order to complete my mission and when I am done with Grand Ruler, I'll go back to them. Then we can meet them."

"Don't you miss them?" Ditzy asked.

Spark shook her head, "Not really. I know that leaving them behind is necessary for this mission. I need to do what is necessary to make sure that they are safe and that Equestria will be restored. I know they are fine and that they are not in danger and that-"

"The Bearers of Harmony might be walking into a trap," Luna said, stepping into the kitchen. Once these words settled into the room, Spark got up from the table and ran pass Luna, brushing her to the side. The princess of the night watched Spark's speedy exit and smiled knowingly, 'Get dressed and meet me in the briefing room, now."

With a nod, each one of the six got out of their chairs and ran out of the door. Within a few moments, each mare had gotten dressed and sat in the drawing room of the mansion, or the briefing room as they had begun to call it, "Where is Dyno, isn't he one of us?" asked Ditzy.

"He is also busy being our informant, explosions stallion, and our decoy should we get caught," Cheerilee said, sitting on the sofa. "It might be better if he keeps his distance."

Luna stepped in front of the seven mares and looked at each one of them, "It seems that Grand Ruler has sent the element bearers out to five separate cities to 'stop a monster attack'" she said, wagging her fingers for emphasis.

"Conquest doesn't attack like that, he's not one to send out monsters weekly," Spark said, a finger to her chin, "He doesn't have anything to gain from attacking those five cities and it doesn't hurt Starfleet in anyway."

"It's a trap," Cheerilee said, "He's using Lightning Blitz's strategy, split up the five generals to get them alone and fight them one-one one."

"That is what Celestia has guessed, but the question is, who is the trap for? Starfleet, so Conquest can take another member out? Or for the bearers of harmony," Luna said.

Lyra let out a gasp, "You don't think Grand Ruler would be so insane that he would harm the bearers just to make himself look good, would he?"

"It's propaganda," Cheerilee said, "Since our rebellion struck and the recent victory in Philly, Unicornicopians are starting to lose faith in their leader. Some of them are actually thinking that maybe the Equestrians are right, and some are even joining our little rebellion. If he has the five taken down a notch he could start winning back support for his team."

"We can't let him hurt the bearers," Spark said, standing up, "To lose them would mean losing... everything. The airship they are on will probably making it's last delivery soon, I can teleport you five there quicker."

"Five?" Trixie asked, "Who's not going?"

"You," Spark said, and placed a hoof onto Trixie's shoulder, "They know who you are and what you look like. If anypony sees you, then they might not spring the trap. Those five will go, scout for the monster or whatever it is, and then we can work out a way to tell the bearers that they are walking into a trap."

"Fine," Trixie said, sighing.

Spark then added, 'Besides, whatever is out there is no match for the greatest mage in Equestria, correct?"

"Of course," Trixie smirked.

"There is one other thing that bothers me," Luna said, "The Crystal Empire is having a celebration in honor of Cadence and Shining Armor's wedding. My sister herself is heading there with Lightning and his new team at this moment. I worry that Conquest might be planning on a siege of the empire to take advantage of this moment."

* * *

Lightning Dawn walked through the halls of Canterlot Castle, sighing and his head down. There was a time, he had looked forward to being given a new assignment by his master, but those days are gone. Looking to his side, he frowned and sighed when he was again reminded the absence of his teammates, their voices no longer giving him comfort or a reason to face the next mission. Now, alone in the quiet, he began to see what it was that made the bearers so cheerful, something that despite all of Grand Ruler's teachings he needed at that moment, friends. He turned to walk back down the hall when footsteps caught his attention. When he turned to the noise, he smiled wide when he saw the figure, "Artie!"

"Hello," Artie said, walking pass Lightning.

"B-but, I had thought you left us," Lightning said, finding himself smiling a little.

Looking back at Lightning, Artie frowned, "I got into this job to be a hero, to fight for something better than myself. I may not know what that is yet, but one thing I do know is that the only way to be the hero i want to be is by staying here. This is where I can do the best good," he finished walking away.

"Thanks, for being here anyway," Lightning said softly.

"Why give thanks

That is a traitor in our-" Rhymey paused, unable to think of a rhyme.

Artie chuckled, "Wow, Rhymey, your rhymes are worse than usual." pausing, he asked, "Why did I think that?"

Rhymey growled as he followed the group, trying to not show his frustration. As he followed them, he smiled and bowed when they had entered the throne room before the presence of Grand Ruler. Raising a right hand, Grand Ruler bade them to rise, "Lightning, I am glad that you and your team could make it, I have an important announcement."

"Yes, sire?" Lightning asked, watching as three figures stepped into the room.

"These are the three new recruits I told you about," Grad Ruler said. "They are to replace your fallen comrades and to help strengthen our forces."

"We are pleased to stand by your side, Lightning," said the trio as the bowed to the three.

A brown earth pony mare with short cut blonde mane and a AT4W ID code smiled, "Hi, my name is Terra Strike! I have earth powers and I can throw giant rocks. I am also really peppy."

"My name is Copy-Cat," a black stallion with cat-like ears began. "I have the ability to fly with my tail and copy the powers of any Starfleet member" he said, looking those his white pupiless mask. Moving his tail, he revealed his id code to be DB4F

"And I am Beast Boy," said a green unicornicopian with a green frizzy mane. His id code read CW4L, that was shown on his purple jumpsuit, "My power lies in the ability to change into any animal want."

Artie stepped forward, "Wait, how old are you?"

"14" the trio said at once.

"Sir, I protest, these three are rookies, children!" Artie said. "They are not ready for this."

"They have passed their exams with flying colors, I see no reason why they shouldn't be a part of this team," Grand Ruler said, before narrowing his eyes, "Or are you questioning my commands."

"No sir, he is not," Lightning said, interrupting Artie. "As a matter of fact, we should be heading out on our first mission to the Empire, Artie come with me." he said, grabbing Artie and pulling him out of the throne room.

AS Grand Ruler watched the two leave, he glared daggers at Rhymey, "Rhymey, keep an eye on my sword, please. I am not sure I can trust him to keep everything in order."

"Yes sire," Rhymey said, beginning to walk away.

"Oh, and fix your voice, you sound like you have been having a problem speaking as of late," Grand Ruler added.

Outside of the throne room, Artie glared at Lightning, "Why did you do that?! We can't take his child-"

"I was trying to save your life!" Lightning said, turning his head away and let out out a breath, "You don't know what he would do to you if he found you that you were question his ideals. Send you away, kill you, or re-educate you. Something horrible and I don't want to lose anymore teammates."

"So, we are going to be working with children on this mission?" Artie asked.

Lightning looked away, "I need to. How else can I prove myself to be any kind of leader if I can't protect a couple of teens on one mission. Please, I know..." he shivered, "I know we aren't friends, and I haven't been that much of a captain, but I beg you to help me on this. Please!"

The pleading tone, the small bit of tears that Artie could see on Lightning's face, softened the unicornicopian, "Fine, we'll go and I will do all I can to protect those kids. But, you better be ready to prove yourself this time."

"Watch me," Lightning said. "This will be easy.

* * *

Applejack walked down the street of Oatsburg, noting the lifelessness of it all. With each step that her orange shoes took a faint chill came across her body. Looking back and forth, she began to feel uneasy at the lack of ponies and the general lack of an army. After stepping into a wide center of town encircling a fountain, she heard a loud hit and a scream. Turning around, she saw a jasmine flying through the air and into the ground, "What the?" looking down, she helped the mare up, "R-Raindrops, what are you doing here?"

"Re-recon," Raindrops moanes, nursing a deep purple bruise on her side. "Heard about a trap and wanted to see it."

As Raindrops explained, Applejack quickly ran over her words, " Rainshower... You're a part of the rebellion!"

"Yeah, I - But that is kind of not-"

Raindrops didn't have a chance to finish as a maniac laugh began to fill the area, " Oh, thank you, Rainykins, you saved me the hunt."

Applejack turned to the voice, seeing a brown mane earth pony mare with a white coat walking towards her, "Don't know who yAll are, but you picked the wrong mare to fight."

"Applejack, wait!"Shouted Raindrops as Applejack punched the mare hard enough to snap her neck.

"Oh, Celestia, Ah am so sorry."Applejack said,

What happened next, made Applejack's eyes widen in horror and let out a gasp of she watched the mare snak her neck back into place with a sickening crack, "Oh, its all right. I didn't feel a thing! HEHEHEHE" the white mare laughed sadistically. "Oh, don't give me that look. It's not that odd, is it?" she asked, cracking her neck to an unusual angle, "Oh, wait. Maybe you never met a pony like me before?"

Before Applejack could respond, the mare snapped her arm loose and swung it at her, hitting her in the face. Before she could recover from the blow, Applejack was hit hard in the chin by an uppercut and a sick kick, "See, I can disconnect my joints anywhere I want, it's my special talent! Guess that is why they call me Ragamuffin. Caaaaause, I can break my body up like a little rag doll and use my limbs to beat you until you're dead."

"But that punch should still hurt you," Applejack said, getting to her feet.

"Oh, that's because the Doctor in my Cage did something special to me," Ragamuffin said, her eyes becoming cockeyed while smiling in a devilish grin. "He went into my spine and deadened all of my nerve endings and now," she then bent backwards all the way around until her head was in between her legs. Then she turned her head upside down, "I feel no pain whatsoever!"

"Ah think Ah am starting to see why she was a problem," Applejack said, getting back into her fighting stance, while Raindrops nodded.

"Now, let's see, I was supposed to tell you my backstory, right?"Ragamuffin said, getting back into her standing position. "Now, what was it? Was it like Frost Eye where I was trapped by Celestia because I was a mocker? No, that's not it. Oh, no that's Raven. Oh, wait, now I remember. Five hundred years ago, I was sentenced to be put under a rock for all of eternity because I just kept insulting other ponies artworks because I was a lazy pony who didn't learn how to farm."

"Celestia would never-" Applejack's eyes opened wide when her mind thought of Frost Eye and his backstory. "Do... that."

Ragamuffin giggled, "I know! But, that was the backstory I was given and told to play out. I don't really have a choice. Though personally, i find it boring, don't you? I just like the beatings!" she said the last sentence in a musical like tone.

"Raindrops, run," Applejack said,plainly as she and her friend began to get some ground between them and the insane pony.

"Hehehehehehe, HahaHAHAhahaha! Now, don't run, the pain hasn't started yet, and I want some screaming!" Ragamuffin laughed like a mad mare.

* * *

Rainbow Dash flew through the small little hamlet, using the rainclouds to put out some fires. As she flew, she kept an eye out for the arsonist and the threat that Grand Ruler told her about. As she scanned the area, she saw, sitting on a bench, slowly stroking her instrument, was a mint green unicorn, "Lyra?"

"Shh," Lyra said, standing up to her full height, "I'm trying to focus here."

"On what?" Dash asked.

Lyra opened her eyes and began to look around, "For our little arsonist. I had saw her pass by for a few seconds and I have been trying to slow her down so I can see what type of pony she is."

"A fire mare, from Manes," A mare said, her accent thick. When the the two ponies turned, they saw a mare with black coat with a fiery mane streaming down her back. Along the fetlocks of her arms and legs were helixes of fire.

"Manes?" Dash asked.

Lyra looked to Rainbow Dash and began to explain, "Manes is an island in the tropics of Equestria. Fire MAres are ponies that can control and live in fire."

"Yes, it is said that we fire mares are touched by Celestia herself," the mare said, smiling, "You may call me Serrano."

"Are you the one who has been causing these fires?" Dash asked.

Serrano bowed, "Of course. I had to do something to lure one of Friendship is Magic out here. Instead, I got an infuriating rebel to fight me."

"Ok, first, she has a name, her name is Lyra. And she is just as capable as kicking your can as I am. Second, get the memo, we ditched the Friendship is Magic as a team name a long time ago," Dash said, crossing her arms and looking smug, "We prefer to be called the Knights of Harmony or the Element Bearers."

"Considering your ego, I thought you would call yourselfs the Rocking Rainbooms," chuckled Serrano.

Dash frowned, "I would've but Applejack and Rarity stopped me."

"I see," Serrano then smirk, "Well, now that the introductions are done, it's time for me to hurt you."

"Fat chance," Dash said, jumping up and down on her feet while holding up her fists in a boxing position.

"Rainbow Dash, I should warn you that-" before Lyra could say anything, the fire mare raced over in a blaze of flame and punched Dash hard in the stomach. Before she could recover, rainbow was hit by an uppercut and a roundhouse that sent her flying, "Fire mares are extremely fast and are always on fire."

Rainbow Dash rolled, tying to get the fire off of her armor, "Thanks for the warning."

* * *

Pinkie Pie skipped through the abandoned town, her eyes taking in the desolate city with an air of curiosity. Occasionally, she would shout out for anypony to answer her to come out and each time she was met with an echo. She let out a sigh as the city's silence began to dwell on her. As she walked past the city hall, a chill went along the spine and down her knees, "An arrow is coming at me?" She asked, quickly ducking under a crossbow bolt. Turning around she saw Cheerilee stumbling towards her, "Hey Cheerilee, what's happening?"

"Pinkie, run away," Cheerilee strained as she struggled to lower her armed hand. "I got no control."

"What do you mean?" Pinkie asked.

A voice rang out," What she means is, that she is subject to my whims as of this moment. She won't stop fighting you until you are a bloody pulp. Now you could fight her, but the only way I am letting go of her is if you kill her."

"Why are you doing this? How are you controlling her," Pinkie asked.

"My strings," The voice boomed from around her, the voice echoing through various speakers. "See, my power relies in the strings attached to my fingertips. Once I catch a pony in my strings, they are under my power. I know trying to catch you in my net is impossible, but forcing you to fight a friend, that is much easier."

"What do you want me to do?" Pinkie asked, looking back at the struggling mare.

"That little belt of yours, drop it and then let the mare beat you until you are a bloody mess," the voice said, and then asked as it watched Pinkie pull out some shears and a stick, "What are you doing?"

Pinkie smiled with a wide toothy grin, "OH, well, you see, I am still going to dodge Cheerilee, but I will begin to find out where you are and when I do, I am going to cut the strings and then..."

"Then?" asked the voice.

"It's party time," Pinkie Pie giggled

* * *

Fluttershy walked through the park, her hooves crunching the fallen branches beneath her. Every step she took, it made it seem that the foliage and the surrounding greenery was getting thicker and denser. As the canopy became thicker, it was giving the area a nighttime atmosphere. This left Fluttershy feeling a little nervous as she felt a little shiver across her spine. Darting her blue eyes back and forth, she kept an eye out for any attacker.

A soft moan came from a deep thicket not to far away from her. Turning around, Fluttershy looked at the small bush and ran to it, seeing a grey mare with in, wrapped in vines, "D-Ditzy? How did you get here?"

A soft voice spoke from behind Fluttershy, "Please don't, my vines don't like it when you get near. They are very agitated you see."

Fluttershy turned to see a short little brown coated girl with dark round eyes, "An antelope?"

"Close, I am a Dik-Dik," the dik-dik said, smiling softly, "My name is Birch Feeder and this is my garden."

"Why do you have Ditzy trapped?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, please don't misunderstand, this wasn't meant for her...it was meant for you," Birch said, holding out a hand and letting one of the vines entangle around his arm.

"M-me?" asked Fluttershy, her eyes wide.

Birch nodded calmly, continuing to speak in his nonchalant and calm tone, "Yes, you have been a naughty pony, breaking the rules and destroying the natural order of the world.I have come to fix it. This little trap was meant to trap you so I can torture you slowly and make you suffer for your indiscretions."

Fluttershy let out a shudder, "But why me?"

"Because those who break the order.. .need punishment," Birch said, letting the vines let go of his arm. Then he smiled, "Now,we could fight to free her,but we Dik-Diks are horrible physical fighters. So, I make this proposal. Tell me, do you like riddles?"

"Yes, I do. Dis-an old friend of mine used to tell me them and I would have fun guessing them all the time," Fluttershy smiled softly, thinking of a certain Draconequus.

Birch let another viner slither between his fingers, "Here is the deal. We are both going to ask each other riddles. For every one wrong answer, a vine will begin to coil itself around us. We will stop when one of us is entrapped by the vines."

"And if I win, you will give up and let Ditzy go, right?" Fluttershy asked.

Birch nodded, a serene smile on his lips, and spoke with a calm tone that lacked any malice "And if I win, I get to do whatever I want with your trapped body. Break your bones, carve your pretty face into something horrific, ram thorns into your womb to leave you infertile, cut your teats into ribbons, remove anything that makes you a woman, sever your wings, and other unpleasant things, Everything I want to do until you realize that your sin is unforgivable and you repent for your crimes. Deal."

Fluttershy listened to these sick words and the disturbing way he spoke them, "Deal." she said, her eyes narrowing as she looked to the trapped Ditzy.

"Good, I'll start," Birch said. "It cannot be seen, Cannot be felt, not heard, and not smelt, it lies behind stars and under hills, and empty holes its fills, it comes first and comes after, ends life and kills laughter. What is it?"

"The answer is dark," Fluttershy said calmly. "What has yellow skin and writes?"

"I don't know," Birch said, before a vine wrapped around his foreleg and squeezed. Not losing his cool, he said, "What belongs to you but people use it more than you?"

"Um, I-ahhh!: fluttershy scream as a vine binded to ger left hind leg. "W-what sits in a tree, weighs six ounces and is very dangerous?"

"S sparrow with a machine gun," Birch said, "I don't have eyes, but once I did see. I had thoughts, but I am now white and empty."

"You are a skull," Fluttershy said.

* * *

Glarity ducked under the arrow as it shot across the sky and through her mane. Looking up, she could hear a voice whisper, "Oh, it's just the doll. Why should I bother with just a little doll like her."

"What?" Glarity asked, stepping back in shock.

The vice chuckled as Carrot Top came running in, "Did he really think that I should fight a doll, when I could be using my spectacular talents on a real threat? Enjoy the doll, mud pony! I am going to Ponyville for a real fight." and with a laugh a bright light appeared in the sky, indicating a teleport.

Glarity shook her head in shock before letting out a shout, "No, you get back here. You get back here and you fight me!" she screamed, taking a few steps forward and shouting to the sky.

As she yelled, Carrot Top tried to place her hand onto Glarity's shoulder, but pulled away when the golem batted t away her hand, "Glarity we-" Carrot paused when she watched Glarity pull out one of her arrows and grug the sharp head against the palm of her hand.

"You know," Glarity said, watching the green ooze trickle down her palm and drip to the ground, "I forget sometimes that I am just nothing more than a bunch of clay, sticks, and magic brought together by Rarity's memories. There are time when I can pretend that I am alive like you and that I am a part of their team. I call Rarity sister and they call me friend. But, it's all a lie isn't it? Isn't it?!" shouted Glarity, tears rolling down her cheek.

Carrot Top quickly moved in to hold Glarity close and rub her back, "Glarity, don't let what he said get to you. You are real to the others and that is what is important. And what is more important is that you must put aside your fears for the moment and help Rarity."

"What?" Glarity asked, snapping out of her depression.

"The monster said he's heading to Ponyville. Which means he wants to kill Rarity or Belle. We need to stop him. Does your link work both ways?" Carrot Top asked.

Glartiy nodded, her mind trying to forget her pain "Yes, I can send a message to her right away."

* * *

"Thank you for all your help Spike," Belle said, a soft smile on her lips as she put a book away.

Spike shrugged, "Hey, I figure you might need all the help you can get. And it will give Rarity a day to cool off."

Belle looked back at Spike, "I am sorry that you had to run."

"It's nothing really,," Spike waved her off, picking up some dusty old books. "You kind of get used to the mood swings after a while. According to Mina, she has known some mother dragons go on warpaths when they are pregnant. And they have to lay clutches of at least ten at a time.'

Belle opened her eyes wide and slid down the ladder, "Clutches of ten?!"

"Yeah, so I can't imagine what Rarity is going through. A little half-dragon, half-pony baby that is currently doing laps in her stomach, making her want weird things, and messing with her body. It kind of makes me glad I can't get pregnant," chuckled Spike. "But got to stand by her. It's my duty as a father and boyfriend.'

"Sounds like you are learning to become very responsible," Smiled Belle softy.

Spike picked up the last book from the box, smiling, "Well, I am a little older now and I need to take responsibility. It's what Twili-: he stopped when his emerald eyes looked at a sheet of paper that lay within the book. Silently he shook his head and whispered, "No."

"Spike, what is it?" asked Belle as she began to look at the book. IT was a book marked, 'Spikes baby book.' "You baby book, but wha-"

"It was something we never said out loud, you know. Just something we kept between us as a little joke," Spike whisper, sniffling a little as he looked down to the ground. "She would tell me she loved me, tuck me me in, or find ways to make my life better, and I got to be the rambunctious kid who would disobey her. It as just something we kept between us, but I never thought that she...she actually thought about-" he hen broke into tears.

Belle then began to read the paper that was inside the book, letting out a gasp as she read it

**The day of our eternal Princess, this eleventh day of May in the year 1014:**

**I, ****Twilight Sparkle, ****being of sound mind and body, do hereby declare Heathspike Sparkle as my legal and lawful son. This declaration is made in full knowledge and consent of said ward, ****Heathspike Sparkle **

_**Twilight Sparkle**_

**Signature of adoptive parent.**

**Signature of consenting minor**

**As Witnessed by:**

**Shining Armor**

**(Signature of primary Witness)**

**Celestia Von Solaris**

**(Signature of Secondary Witness...omc the actual princess was signing this!)**

"She was going to adopt you?" Belle gasped.

"That date.. .it's my birthdate. She must have wanted it to be a surprise for me on that day. There's just one problem." Spike whimpered

Belle looked at the date and then back at Spike, "Before your birthday... she died. Oh, Spike, I am so sorry." and with that, she gave Spike a tight hug as he started to break.

"I-I-I try so hard, to be strong," Spike cried. "To show it doesn't bother me, to move on and get on with my life. To grow and live happily and take responsibility. I should be happy and I am! I have a kid on the way and the best girlfriend ever, but...it's so hard! I want her here" Spike said, rubbing his face into Belle's shoulder, "to see my kid, to be proud of me, and to tell me that I did great. I want to tease her, to call her names and we can hug it out later. I just... I just... want Twilight back."

Belle nodded and hugged Spike tightly, "IT's all right, let it out. You've done a greatjob."

"Aw how sweet. You know, now that I know I get to beat the faker, I guess its ok I couldn't find that annoying fashionista.," A voice called out as he bashed the door down. "I'll just kill the librarian instead!"

* * *

Rainbow Dash and Lyra sat behind a fallen tree, painting. Their bodies were covered in bruises and red burns from the blows that Serrano had delivered to their bodies. As Dash straightened herself against their cover, she moaned in pain and looked at her broken piece of parm that had lodged itself into her side, "This guy doesn't play around."

"I know, fire mares are great fighters," Lyra panted, before looking to the burn on her shoulder and chest and wincing in pan. "Oh, it hurts so bad. Dash, look, he's after you. Run and let me fight him."

"What?" Dash asked, looking at Lyra with a mix of shock and disbelief.

"You are more important, you need to live. He's too much, if you run now, at least you can be safe and I can fight him without-"

"Buck that noise!" Dash growled. Standing up, she said, "I never-" before she could finish her words, images flowed in her mind. Sights of a crying Scootaloo, her little sister that she forgot. Fluttershy in the arms of a monster, her dearest friend being trapped and she did nothing to save her. And finally, Twilight's corpse, a life she could've saved. The thoughts of how she failed her element flowed through her, and a tear rolled down her cheek. Closing her eyes to banish the tears away, she narrowed her stare at Lyra, "Look, I know I can slip up, that I may falter, but if there is one thing that I will _never _do and that is not be there for when a pony needs me. I am always loyal to my ideas and beliefs, and that means I am not about to leave a pony to die when they need me. There is a way to kick this mare's flank, we just need to find it!"

Lyra watched and looked into Rainbow's eyes, and for a second she thought she saw a rainbow sheen in them. At that moment, she could feel the doubt in her heart leave and fill with determination as she nodded, "Right, any plans?"

"You're a bard thingy, right?" at Lyra's nodding, Dash looked to the fre mare as eh began to approach them. "Got any songs that can distract her, make her dizzy?"

"Yeah, but she can recover before we could-"

" Dash smirked, "I just need five seconds, now rock this girl's world!"

Lyra gave a nod and leapt from their perch to a podium, "Hey, fire-gal! Check this out!" And with that, she strummed her fingers along her lyre to burst out a loud and heavy riff that shook the ground. As her fingers danced and played along the strings, creating an beat that felt like two swordsmares clashing in the sunlight, her magic began to add an electric beast that heightened the tension and created a sound that made the mare stumble back and hold her ears in pain as she struggled to keep her balance against the music.

Quickly, the mare stood back up and ignited her flames even higher. As she prepared race at Lyra, she found herself trapped in a cyan tornado. Looking up, she saw her fire rising into the sky, being sucked up by the vacuum, "Do you think you can douse my flames?"

"With this? Aw heck no. But that wasn't my plan," Dash said with a smirk on her lips. "Actually, I am just using this little vacuum for a trick."

"What trick?" asked the mare, and in answer, the tornado stopped for a second, and then she felt a series of rapid punches against her spine. Serrano let out a loud scream as she felt the series of punches strike her from behind. Turning around, Serrano looked for the rainbow streak, but another loud guitar riffs from Lyra made her stumble. Growling, she looked to Lyra and prepared to throw a fireball at her. Before she could, Serrano was his by Rainbow Dash from the side as the cyan mare drove both of her fist into the side. Serrano grunted in pain, "How are you hitting me without," she the gasped when she saw how the mach cone that surrounded Dash was creating a barrier of air that was dousing the flames.

"Simple," Rainbow Dash chuckled, "I am Rainbow Dash and I make the impossible happen!" grinning, she looked up at Serrano's eyes, "Physics question, what happens if I stop pushing you and let go?"

"I don't know?!" shouted Serrano.

Dash chuckled, "Neither do I!" and with that, she let go of the mare, letting Serrano fly out like a bullet. Not missing a beat, Dash flew up at a ninety degree angle and did a curve back toward the mare and pulling back a punch. As she flew through the sky, her speed increasing, she began to see little crackles of electricity flow along her arms. She shook her head to ignore the sight and punched the fire mare with the force of a sonic boom, sending Serrano flying through trees and two buildings. Landing just a few feet away from the downed opponent, Dash smirked as Lyra came walking to her, "And that is how you take down the bad guy!"

"Hoof bump," Lyra said, extending her hand out and hitting her fist against Dash's/.

* * *

Fluttershy let out a gasp as another vine bind itself to her neck. By now, all it took was one more vine and either side could win. Looking back at her opponent, she saw that he still had that calm and collected look. A chill came over her as she began to realize that his next riddle might just beat her. Looking back to the trapped Ditzy, she let out a breath and then turned to glare down Birch.

Her mind knew she had to escape and to win, but she had run out of riddles. In her head, she played through every game she had played, joke she heard, and none seemed like it would work. Then she let out a gasp as a memory played.

"_Hey Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked, floating over her unicorn friend's head. "I have a question for you. One that Celestia said would be important to a spell."_

"_What is it?" Twilight asked, looking up from her book._

_Dash looked down and whispered, "How is a raven like a writing desk?"_

_Twilight looked at Rainbow Dash and then smirked, "Rainow, I read Alice in Wonderland too. That riddle has no answer. It's supposed to be Carousel's commentary on impossible mathematical equestiations like finding out Pi to the highest number or impossible numbers in general. It's a good commentary, but I feel like it's lacking in substance."_

Fluttershy opened her eyes wide at this, and then smirked as she asked, "How is a raven like a writing desk?"

Birch sat there shaking his head, "What? That's insane, they are nothing alike, how can you possib-urk!" his complaint was opened by the last vine wrapping its;ef around his body.

Fluttershy let out a sigh of relief as the vines removed themselves from her. Then she looked to Ditzy and ran to the outside of the vines, "Hold on Ditzy, I'll get some help." she said, taking flight. After a few minutes of waiting, a large thudding noise was heard and in came Fluttershy riding atop of a very large bear, "Ok Baloo. Could you please cut these vines down for me?"

The large grey bare gave a friendly nod as he reared back with his claws and began to slash at the vines. Within moments, he managed to cut them all down and freed Ditzy. Giving Fluttershy a playful lick, he began his walk back to the zoo, "Thanks, Fluttershy." Ditzy said with a smile.

* * *

Pinkie did a mid-air backflip as she dodged another bolt being fired from Cheerilee. As she landed back on her feet, she gave a bow and smiled at the mulberry earth pony. The excitement and joy never seemed to leave her face in spite of some of the cuts and stab wounds that trailed along her body. While her Pinkie Sense had served her well to keep her from getting hit, she was still only a pony and was still capable of making mistakes. Still, in spite this, she bounced on her feet with the energy of a three year old.

Cheerilee, smiled at the sight, hoping that Pinkie's confidence would be rewarded as she felt the creature holding her strings make her fire another bolt. This time, Pinkie rolled out of the way from the shot to the left. When Pinkie stood up, she sniffed the air and smiled. She even let out a giggle when she felt a slight burning on the back of her knees, giving her the cue to bring out her large shears. Before the puppet master had a chance to ask questions, Pinkie pointed her shears and clipped them. Cheerilee let out a gasp as she found her limbs capable of moving again, "I'm free!"

The creature who was controlling from the shadows spoke with a whisper, "What, how is this possible."

"Simple. Sir," Pinkie said, reaching into her mane and bringing out a yo-yo. "You, stink!" she said as she slung her yo-yo out from her fingers and into the darkness. The creature who controlled the strings let out a yelp of pain as she fell out of the shadows. The creature was large and furry,with a big mane of fur around its neck. The creatures horns jutted out from hits head with several severed strings from it, "A reindeer?"

"Yes, a Reindeer, and that 'stench' is a perfume I bought ages ago," the Reindeer said standing to her monstrously huge height, "The name is Hardanger. Now tell me, how did you find me?"

Pinki began to spin her yo-yo in her hand, subtly adding two more in her right hand, spinning three yo-yos at once, "Well, I knew you had to keep an eye on me while controlling Cheerilee, and your strings couldn't be that long. So, I played a game of hide and seek until I found you. Also, you smell. Bad. I smelled you nearby when I saw Cheerilee. So I used that to my advantage."

Cheerilee walked up to Pinkie Pie, frowning, "Pinkie, could you please give me a weapon? I want to have some revenge on this jerk."

"Sure!" Pinkie said, pulling out her and her bat 'Pinkie's little nutcracker' and handed to Cheerilee. "Here you are."

"Thanks," Cheerilee said, turning to look to the Reindeer.

Hardanger gulped and stepped back, "This is the part where I scream like a small child, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah," Pinkie and Cheerilee said together.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

Applejack and Raindrops jumped back,panting and holding their arms in pain. To say that the battle with Ragamuffin had been brutal so far was putting it lightly. Both of the ponies could hardly stand, their arms hung limp at their sides, and blood was dripping from their lacerations that had come from being hit through windows. Ragamuffin, in comparison, looked fine. Her unique way of fighting allowed her to break her limbs and contort in ways that allowed her to dodge the punches and kicks thrown by her opponents. To make it worse, since she felt no pain, she was showing no signs of fatigue in her eyes. Just the signs of madness that she had when the fight started.

Applejack moaned a little and looked to Raindrops, "Got any plans on running away?"

"Nope," Raindrops said, wiping her chin clear of blood, "Just getting my second wind actually."

"Good, because I think I finally might have an idea on how to take this mare down," Applejack said, looking to a window and smashing it with her hand. Then she reached down and picked up a glass shard and handed another to Raindrops. "When I say now, charge at her."

"Got it," Raindrops said, nodding and kneeling down on her trembling legs, spreading her legs. Applejack sneered as she glared at the approaching mare, and smirked. With a silent nod, she watched as Applejack charged at Ragamuffin and followed suit, sliding with the farm mare and slicing at the ankles.

After their slide ended, Ragamuffin turned around slowly to face them, "Were you thinking of hurting me with those shards of glass? Heh, silly mares. I feel no pain, so that type of attack can't really hur-whoa!" she said, tripping and falling to her face. When she tried to stand up, she found her feet incapable of movie, "Hey...what gives?"

Applejack straightened her hat, "Gto to admit, that was real clever of whoever it was that messed with ya nervous system. Removing your pain receptors was a nice trick but there is one little problem with that. Ya need yer pain in order to know what's wrong with you and to stop what it is that you are doing. Ah remember how I had sprained my ankle and had to keep off of it because of how much it hurt. Ah couldn't move for a month. So, Ah figured that if we cut you somewhere important, say your achilles tendon, and you wouldn't notice if we did it."

"Oh, I see! You are one clever girl, no matter what he thinks!" Ragamuffin giggled.

"That reminds me, time to start talking," Applejack said, "Who do ya work for?"

"Oops! Can't say that, would be telling. All I can say is, we live for the one and we die for the one," Ragamuffin gigged, her body starting to convulse and twitch. Before Applejack could make another move, the mare's eyes began to roll back in head and started to bleed. Foam began to flow out if Ragamuffin mouth as her body twitched and writhed. After a few moments of twitch and writhing, she finally stopped and laid still.

Applejack shook her head and slammed her fist into her palm, "Damn it! Ah was hoping to get some answers out of. Maybe about what has been happen to us for the past few years or even more about Twilight's death."

* * *

"Ok, we hat the buck was that?" Dash ask, looking down at the corpse laying before them.

Lyra sat down and put a finger to her chin, " A mnemonic spell."

"Ok, now explain for us who aren't mages or bards?" Dash asked.

Lyra looked back up to Rainbow Dash, "A mnemonic spell is a sentence that we bards use to help us remember a complicated verse or a new song in an instant. We say the sentence and it turns on a switch in our heads that helps us to remember what we need. But to use it like this, as a kill switch, I have never seen anything like it."

"Who would go through the effort of sending guys like this after us, only to do use something that will kill them in the wind?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Somepony who does not want information to get out," Lyra saud.

"Just like Raven," Dash said.

"Wait, I thought Celestia killed Raven with the Elements and the Grand Celestial Ruler thing. Or that is what I read," Lyra said, looking shocked.

"Yeah, about that...

* * *

Spike was flung back against a bookshelf, a crossbolt in his side. Growling, he narrowed his eyes at the moose who stood before him, "You know, before I can get my second wind and kick your flank, how about you tell me who you are?"

"MY enemies call me, 'Ahhhh,'" the moose smirked twirling his crossbow in hand, "But if you are really curious... my name is Jane."

"J-jane! Hahahaha!" Spike laughed, only to quickly have to dodge some more projectiles.

"I have gender issues that I am trying to settle!" growled Jane as he fired another shot. Spike swiped his tail at the moose, making his opponent jump in response. When he was in the air, Spike quickly raised his tail to catch him in the chin. Getting to his feet, Spike ran over and delivered a cross into the moose's face, sending him flying into a table.

Shaking his head, the moose got up and used the table to block a spout of flame coming from Spike. Looking over from his cover, he saw that his opponent had vanished. Before he had a chance to looked for the wayward dragon, a double claw slash stuck his side. When he turned around he got a face full of Spike emerald flame.

With pained growl, Jane jumped back and fired some bolts into Spike's left arm. Before Spike could recover, the moose spun and bucked Spike hard in the stomach, This made Spike crash into another bookshelf, "Look at you, how pathetic. You gave away your armor and thus your only means of fighting back. You are now useless to everypony around you."

"Yeah, you are right. I gave up my armor for Rarity so she can use it on my friends. And I would do it again in a heartbeat! But you see the thing is, I'm not really useless. Because I know how to be the distraction," smirked Spike.

"What," and before Jane could turn around, he felt the power of a lightning bolt struck his side. When he looked up, he saw a furious Belle glaring down at him.

"I may not know magic, but at least I have a brain," said Belle, as she charged her lightning gun again. "Now, back away from my friend."

Jane chuckled as he got to his feet, "Oh, big mistake unicorn. You are going to run out of ammo for that fancy gun of yours and when you do I-URRK!" he groaned as slashes from a sword cut into the back of his legs. When he turned around, he saw Rarity standing in the light of the doorway, a rapier floating near her hand.

Narrowing her eyes in divine anger, Rarity sent her blade deep into the arms of the moose, "I will give you this warning once! Stay," her blade cut deep into the moose arms and legs, "Away from my boyfriend," the blade then slashed a x in his chest, "And my friend!" her blade then spin in midair before pointing at his throat, "If you do not want this blade an inch deep in your throat, I suggest you not draw your crossbow.

Jane looked at Spike and Belle, then back to Rarity with her sword. Sighing, he said, "Well, I had a good run. We live for the one, we die for the one." And with that, the mnemonic spell activated and killed him.

If Rarity had noticed his death, she did not show it as she ran into Spike's arms, " Oh, Spikey! I am so sorry that I was miffed at you and fought with you. Please forgive me. Let's never fight like that again. Oh it my fault that you got hurt." She then began to pepper his face and lips with kisses.

Spike enjoyed the kisses, before hugging Rarity and looking into her eyes, "Rarity, it's ok. I'm fine and I don't mind having these little riffs with you. It just makes the Romance more fun."

"How did you know to save us?" Belle asked, looking at the corpse of her would be assailant and then back to Rarity.

Rarity look we d to Belle and smiled, "Glarity told me about the attack while I was busy making cookies with Mother." She stood up and then paused, "Wait, just got a message from Glarity. She and Applejack are going to have a talk with the Umbra Circle on the airship."

* * *

"Come on Spark we need to-"

Spark shook her head, "No, you need to go, I need to stay behind and teleport you home when the meeting is sone."

"But," Trixie began, but was teleported away.

Spark sighed, " I can't see them, not yet."

* * *

"What?!" Trixie shouted as she looked to the five bearers as they rested on the airship. It was decided that both teams would meet on the airship that being get the knights there so they could take. Spark had opted to stay behind and a way to teleport the circle h ome.

Applejack nodded, sitting on a chair across from the circle, "It's just as we said, that fight you read about was all made up. There was no Elements, no Ruler, nothing. Don't know where you all got that idea, but ah was there to see the fight.."

"Me, well Rarity and Pinkie and Fluttershy were not privy to the fight, but I trust Applejack," Glarity saud.

Ditzy looked confused, "But the report said the elements were destroyed in the fight with Titan and-"

"A lie," Applejack said plainly. "All ah remember about that day was that we fought those three villas and the spirit of nightmare moon. Twilight got us all together to find them and save gh er m, and..."

"She wanted to follow them to their home world because she wanted to explore it," Dash laughed.

Applejack nodded, "But as we made plans, we fell asleep and when we woke up next, we found ourselves on this little planet and Celestia was telling us that she had to go and make plans for the treaty with Grand Buffoon"

"And that leads us to the day of darkness, the day nine of us can remember. When we suddenly found ourselves in these bodies," Cheerilee nodded and began to walk along the deck.

"But," Ditzy said shaking her head, " I know I saw the dreams and belief if ponies make this world. I'm sure of it, just like I saw the Ele..." Ditzy trailed off on that last sentence, her mind seeing two images. In one, the Elements were fighting Titan. The other was a normal day with her daughters.

Trixie frowned, " A glimmer." When the ten mares looked at Trixie with confused looks, the mare explained, " A glimmer is a powerful illusion spell. Much like what Trixie did to Detrot, but this was done on a planetary scale."

Raindrops growled, " So, you mean that somepony hit us with an illusion spell to make us think that the Elements were destroyed, and that there was this huge battle that ended with Equestria blowing up?"

"But what could be that powerful? A draconequus, some new enemy, or trick?" Lyra asked.

"But something did happen to the Elements,"Dash said looking solemn, " We haven't felt them or anything about them since United Equestria was born."

"Felt them?" Lyra asked.

Fluttershy began, " When the we first tapped into the Elements, it was like a door opened for us and let in this wonderful warm feeling "

"Like we were being hugged by each other tightly in a big comfy blanket, " Pinkie giggled.

"Ever since then, they had a feeling like the others were there, that they were always connected," Glarity said.

"But since that day...we haven't felt that feeling. There is nothing there, like We've been disconnected to the elements somehow."

"Trixie believes that connection is what I'd keeping you from feeling the full effects of whatever it is that us messing with us." Trixie said. " But then, what of Celestia and Raven and Sombra. We're the elements not there as well?"

"Celestia was alone in that fight. She and Raven had a sword duel in the middle of the courtyard. As for the elements, even if we had them, they won't work without Twilight." Applejack sighed

"Why is that?" Cheerilee asked.

Rainbow Dash said, " Same reason why it didn't work with Spike that day. We aren't that close."

"Yeah, Ah mean Celestia's a nice gal and all, but Ah hardly know what to say around her."Applejack said

"Rarity is too scared to offend her,"

"i, um, don't really know what we have in common."

"Everypony is my friend, but it's not the same with her."

"I think of Celestia as a big mom figure than a friend."

Applejack finished the others words, " The point is, the elements need something that can unite us as a team to activate their power and they are powered by the strong bonds of friendship that we made with each other. And no amount of training, battles, or 'making us as strong as Twilight was' is going to change that. To use the elements, we need to be friends, not just teammates."

Cheerilee frowned, "More lies and deceptions from our great leader. What's the point? Why put on this show and make us feel inferior, and what's the purpose?"

"Ah don't rightly know. Ah jus know that this all has to stop or it's gonna backfire something fierce," Applejack said.

"It already has," Raindrops said, punching her palm. "We have a monster that is waging war, taking lives, and taking away homes. Worst yet, he knows that he has us by the short hairs. We focus on him, and Grand Ruler will get more power, we focus on Grand Cockhead and he kills more of us. It's just aggravating is what it is!"

Trixie then looked at the five, "So, is the part where you arrest us? We are rebels after all."

"Well, we would but you see," Applejack held her arm, wincing, "That last fight took so much out of us that Ah don't think A h have the strength to tackle you and take you in."

Rainbow Dash nodded and began to put on an exaggerated air, "Oh yeah, totally weak! You could so totally run and we wouldn't stop you."

"Oh most definitely," Fluttershy said, swooning, "So tired, better run before we catch our second wind."

Trixie nodded and took out a small charm, which began to glow a dark violet. In a flash the rebels disappeared , leaving only the knights on the airship. Dash let out a chuckle as she high fived Applejack, "Whoo, nice bluff AJ!"

Applejack let out a pained groan, 'Wasn't bluffing. Ah really am hurting from that last fight, but it worked to give us an excuse as to why we let them get away."

Dash arched an eyebrow and shook her head, "You are way too good at manipulating the truth, you know that?"

"Ah prefer stretching it," Applejack said with a chuckle.

Glarity stepped in, "Well, I guess now we head for h-"

"Hey everypony, DJPON-3 here at K-Colt, the station that cannot be stopped. If you have been looking to the frozen north lately, you might notice some bright lights coming from the empire. Well, that ain't the aurora borealis, it's fire. The Empire is under siege right now and it seems to be in a stalemate between the empire and Conquest's forces. So, if any team of brave heroes want to come and save the day, be my guest!" Vinyl shouted over the radio.

"OH, this is bad, this is bad," Fluttershy said, shaking her head in horror.

Rainbow Dash turned to Applejack, "Ok, leader-girl...what are we gonna do?"

Putting her hat over her eyes, Applejack said, "What do you think we're gonna do?

* * *

"Oh, this is not good," Rarity said, pacing the floor of the library, "If I know Applejack she is going to straight to the battle without even thinking of her own needs. And there is nothing we can do."

As Rarity began to cry into Spike's shoulder, Belle ran outside, her face showing signs of worry and dread. Placing her hand to her lips, her mind began to try and think of a way to help her friend, but every thought she had just came up a blank. Tears threatened to roll down her cheeks as she began to think of her friend in trouble and how useless she was at the moment, "Quite a conundrum, isn't it?" a voice sid from the shadows, "You wish to save your friends, but you don't have the tools. You know that they are facing a powerful opponent, but lack the means to help."

Belle nodded, "Yes. If only I could do magic, I could at least do something, anything."

"I maybe able to help," the voice said, handing Belle a long staff, "This is the staff of Null, one of Meadowbrook's eight magical items. It has the power to nullify all magic in an area: _all magic_."

Belle looked down at the staff in wonder, "And you are just giving this to me? No charge?"

"No charge, just a friend giving you a weapon to help those dearest to you," the man in the cloak said, before turning away.

"Thank you sir," Belle said, running away.

The man in the cloak turned away, smiling to himself, "turning around to look at his companion, "Sire, is this wise?"

"Yes, Mage it is. It' s just another move in this little game," Titan said, walking away. "Much like the orb I gave Moondancer, this staff will have it's own purpose to play in the bigger game. Now, tell our new ally it's his turn."

* * *

(**8 hours ago)**

Cadence sighed as she looked over her empire from the balcony, seeing the crystal ponies and Unicornicopains mingle ability to feel and sense emotions gave her the power to see the strife that some of the ponies had for one another, the anger in their hearts, and she sighed and turned away, "Something troubling you, Cadence?" Celestia asked, stepping behind her niece and placing a hand onto her shoulder.

Cadence looked up at her aunt and sighed, "It's the anniversary of mine and Shining's wedding, a day i put effort into making happy because I want to forget all of the madness went down and... I'm miserable."

"Care to talk about it?" Celestia said, resting her elbows onto the railing on the balcony.

"Look out there, my little Crystal Ponies and the Unicoronicopians. They are always at each other's throats and always so, angry at each other. And why? Just because my ponies believe in love and compassion over violence and death. And the Crystal Ponies are no better," Cadence said, walking away from her railing and back into the chamber, wincing a little as she felt her baby kick, "They hate the Unicornicopians because they feel they are bullied."

"But, Cadey, they are not bullying," Celestia said, with an air of disgust. "They are just telling ponies that they are stronger and faster and more advanced than they are. It's not bullying, it's just a fact. They are not lording it over them, they are just telling them a fact."

Cadence narrowed her eyes in disbelief, "Last I checked, telling a pony that you are superior in every way and reminding them about it is still a form of bullying, it's just worse because you are lying about it."

Celestia chuckled and nodded, "I know. But still, things are looking up, are they not? You did unite an Unicornicopian and Crystal pony in matrimony last month."

"Yes, and the moment their love was found out, they were shunned by the Unicornicopians. That's the thing about them, they are never upfront about how hateful they are. They give this air of friendliness, of being helpful. Then you talk to them and get a good look into their hearts and you see how spiteful they can become," Cadence shook her head and looked away, some tears rolling down her cheeks, "I just wish Twilight was here. She could've helped me in opening their hearts."

Celestia hugged Cadence from behind and held her close "Oh, my little Cadence. You still try and do everything for everypony. You still want to be the one who fixes the problems and be their little light. This is why you became an alicorn at such a young age."

"Es, the fight with Prisma, it was when I got my cutie mark," Cadence looked down at her flank, remembering the battle with the mare who took everything from her. "I just want to help fix the hurting inside so much. I have to be there, to heal them and to be their princess."

For a moment, Celestia could see the little filly that had entered her home and heart so many years ago. The little filly who cried for her mother and father at night. Turning Cadence around, Celestia hugged her niece and ran a hand through her mane, "Cadence, I told you this before, you can not be there for everypony and fix all of their problems. That is why you need help, why you need to let others in. A princess needs to be an icon for their ponies."

"I know, but, you don't know what it's like auntie," Cadence sighed. "To feel everypony's emotions. To be sick when you feel a pony's anger or to feel pain when you see a couple angry when they don't need to be. I just want ponies to feel the love that they know is deep within themselves. I know there is something more to those Unicornicopians, if they just open their hearts!"

Celestia nodded, and wiped a tear from Cadence's eye, "It will happen one day, you will see. I know it, because you will make it happen. I have faith in my little niece. Now," breaking from the embrace, she looked down, "Let's try to make this a little happier, how is my future grand-"

"Niece?" Cadence smiled, feeling another kick, "Feisty as ever. I think she is empathic as I am."

"Oh, you know the gender already?" Celestia asked.

Cadence nodded, "Shining was desperate and I was little curious too. So we asked and now we know it's a filly. I told Shiny that we can have a son on the second round."

Celestia giggled, "Oh, you are going to try again?"

"Why yes," Cadence said. "Some of us aren't just happy having only one child you know."

"Don't know what you mea-"

"Auntie, princess of love remember? I feel your love towards Goldwin everytime I see you two. And as for Castor, well I feel-"

Cadence was interrupted by a yellow pegasus running up the stairs, "Your majesties! There is an invasion force just outside our border!"

Cadence frowned, "Tell Shining I will join him shortly."

"You will not!" commanded Celestia. "You are too pregnant to fight anymore. You will put up your own shield to keep the citizens safe."

"But Auntie!" pleaded Cadence.

"Don't worry, highness," a faint buzzing voice said, stepping out from the shadows, much to Celestia's shock, "I'll keep the princess from doing anything foolish."

* * *

Shining Armor strode confidently through his soldiers, eyes focused on the cloud of blackness up ahead, "Soldiers, guide the civilians to Cadence's shield, we cannot trust the shields of Unicornicopia or the powers of the fairies anymore. Get them safe behind the shields. Those unable to fight need to be put safely into the refugee rooms below the castle. All soldiers behind me," Shining said, and then looked at one crystal guard and held his arm. Then he looked down to the sword, "None of the Crystal Ponies have any desire to be slaves again. If we fail to hold back this siege."

The guard nodded, "Don't worry, I know."

Turning around, the prince strode through the charging forces and towards the front of the army, where he led them to outside of the city and empire. At the line where the green of the empire met the cold of the north, the opposing army waited. In the center of the army, sat a tall throne composed of Unicornicopian and pony skeletons. Sitting on the throne, as an Unicornicopian slave fed him a grape, was a black unicorn with a long red cape. As he narrowed his green eyes at Shining armor, the black unicorn laughed, "Haha, so the false king has made his approach. Care to give me your surrender now?"

"Sombra!" Shining shouted.

"King Sombra, whelp. Titles are important," Sombra said, holding his head up in an air of indifference. "It helps to separate the strong from the weak."

Shining Armor smirked, "I save titles for the ponies I respect. And I do not acknowledge false kings."

"You dare call me a false king? Do I not wear a crown, did I not take a throne by my own hooves, did I not lead the ponies under my thrall?"

"You committed genocide!" shouted a stallion from the army.

Another stallion shouted, "You were the reason my wife and I were afraid to have kids! We feared of having an unicorn or pegasus filly."

"You robbed the crown fro it's true owner!" shouted a mare, snarling as she twirled her staff.

Sombra merely waved a hoof in dismissal,"Little details in the book that is my rule. What you call genocide, I called a culling to insure that no pony sought the heart. Sadly it seemed that one filly escape my notice, and I will find her. But, first, I make a request of Shining Armor," Sombra then rose to his feet, the cape billowing in the air behind him, "Kneel before me and surrender your empire to me. If you do so, I might condescend in letting your army live and become my soldiers."

"We will not be slaves again!" shouted a pegasus as he flew straight at Sombra.

"Sunfire, hold back!" Shining shouted, but was too late as the stallion flew to Sombra.

The king smiled as a smoky tendril appeared from behind him and wrapped itself around the pegasus. The pegasus let out an unearthly howl of pain and agony as he twitched within the smoke cloud. After a few moments of screaming in pain, Sombra threw the pegasus at the feet of Shining Armor, letting out a chuckle as he did. Shining Armor went to the fallen soldier, "Is he?" asked a guard.

Shining shook his head, "No, Sombra just took his magic away. Until that monster is beaten these shards will remain in his wings forever. This is why I want no pony to directly attack Sombra until we have an alicorn at the ready. Any other pony he will just attack the source of magic: horns for unicorns, wings for pegasi, and legs for earth ponies."

"What about us Unicornicopians?" asked an Unicornicopian, looking up at the king.

Shining stood up and looked at him, "Each of you supposedly has some of Grand Ruler's magic inside you. Think of where he'll be aiming then."

"My heart?" gasped the unicornicopian.

Shining said nothing, instead he held out his hand and twenty four shards of steel flew out from its sheath and joined together to form a single sword. Narrowing his eyes, he whispered the sword's name, 'Twilight'. Then he turned to the men, "Ponies, listen up! He wishes to know of our answer if we want to surrender, so I ask of all of you right now! If you wish to be enslaved, then run. If you wish to see your friends and families destroyed because of his whims, then stand down. But if you believe in the empire, if you believe in friends and family, then hold your sword high! For today, we must make a stand here at the north. We must make the empire an example for all of Equestria and all of our allies. We must show the world what our hearts are made of! We must stand and be as powerful as a diamond! If you feel as strong as a diamond, then I want to see you raise your swords in battle and charge with me!"

The ponies looked to each other, nodded and let out a fierce battle cry.. Sombra smiled and pointed his hoof forward, making his order known. The army from the other side let out a loud cheer as they charged at Shining's army. With narrow eyes, the royal guard captain let out a battle cry and charged at the opposing army.

On the dividing line between the cold winter and the warmth of spring, the two armies clashed in a titanic struggle of battle. Blades, staves, and arrows flew from the various combatants as the soldiers of the empire fought to make their stand known and to protect their homes. A crystal stallion rammed a spear into the chest of an enemy minotaur, only to get his back cut open by a flying griffon. The griffon was taken out of the sky by a unicorn wielding a bow and arrow. The unicorn then began to fire arrow after arrow, taking out the fliers that he could. Occasionally, he would looked down at his fallen brother, a swords pony that fell in the opening charge, and this would renew his blood lst to take down more of the enemy.

A unicorn ducked under a blade swung by an earth pony, only to get stabbed in the back by an enemy unicorn. The unicorn growled a he pulled himself along the spear and electrocuted his opponent with his magic before falling to his death. Pegasi in the sky waged a fierce aerial combat with the various flying opponents, making the sky flash in clashes of blades and claws. The unicoprain let out howls of pain as they were slain when they found themselves unable to use their magic.

As the battle waged on between the two armies, Sombra looked to his side and nodded. At his side, a herd of long dark blue horse spirits with long waving manes turned up to look at him. When he nodded to them, the herd of horse spirits launched themselves from his throne and began to attack en masse on the crystal army. Shining Armor, as he finished slashing down two Unicornicopians with his blade, let out a gasp, "Windigos! But how?"

"It seems that there had been a spell keeping them back since United Equestria was born. When my mutual benefactor came to your pathetic little world, they flocked to him like a dog unto its master. In return for serving him, they are given the leftover hate energy that he feeds on. It's a symbiotic relationship you see," smiled Sombra as he leaned on his forelegs.

A crystal pony screamed in horror as his hoof touched one of the Windigos and his leg was frozen quickly, "Stay away from the Windigos! No physical contact! Long distance mages and archers, focus on the Windigos, keep the close range fighters covered." Shining shouted as he turned and saw two minotaurs holding a large set of repeating crossbows. Shining gasped as he watched the bulls fire their weapons at him, making him to create his barrier to block the shots. Grunting, Shining armor walked slowly towards the two bulls, each shot merely bounce off of his shield. Looking up, he saw that his shield caught a boulder that was launched at him. Shining smirked as he turned off his shield and dropped the boulder onto the two bulls.

Turning around, Shining Armor saw a spear wield earth pony charge at him. Charging at his opponent, Shining began to cut through the spear with his sword until it was a nub, and then he cut the legs of the earth pony off in one slash. Turning around, h e slashed across the chest of a diving griffon and then threw his blade into the chest of a nearby unicornicopian. Before he could charge at the the dead pony, a boar charged at him from behind and stabbed his shoulder with his tusk and threw him into a waiting minotaur. The minotaur slammed Shining Armor into the ground by the neck and slowly began to squeeze.

For a moment, Shining Armor struggled to pull the hand off of his throat. Then with a smirk, he ignited his horn, making it glow a bright pink. As the miniature began to laugh, he started to choke. Pulling away from his victim, the bull tried to breath and claw at his throat to get the thing out of his throat. Looking down at Shining Armor, he realized too late that Shining Armor had generated a shield in his throat and expanded it, choking him to death.

Rising to his feet, Shining Armor held out his hand to catch a fireball and a Lightning Bolt in two separate shield balls. Then he threw the balls back at their owners, releasing them in an explosion of magic. Turning around, he held out his hand to summon his sword. As the sword flew towards him, he broke his sword into ten sharp pieces of metal and stabbed ten opponents before flying back to his hand whole.

When his blade touched his palm, several soldiers attacked him at once, piling their weapons on him. Using a shield to block the attacks, in spite of some of them letting through and cutting into his shoulders and sides. As the attacks increased, Shining Armor made his shield explode and push his opponents away. Then he thrusted his sword into the ground, using his shield to lift himself off the ground and when he was in the air fired his shield spell at the opponents and putting their heads in shield bubbles. As he landed on the ground, the ponies fell to the ground thanks to the lack of oxygen. As he pulled out his sword, Shining shouted, "Pegasi, Unicornicopains, drive the outside force to the left and try to get them into the cold zone!"

"Interesting," Sombra said, "He commands these ponies with the skill of an amature. He thinks that these ponies are not trained for arctic combat." He paused and then looked behind him, "No, it can't be."

"Cloaks off," said Fratello as he and a legion of yaks and crystal ponies took off their stealth cloaks and stared at the rear of Sombra's forces with pure rage."

"Prince Fratello, are you sure about this Armor. I mean, considering-"

Fratello waved him off, "Whatever infected my armor and turned me against my sister was a fluke. Something took it over and turned me into that creature, but my sister fixed it. This armor was made based on the armor of Starfleet and a bit of Yak smithing. Now, men! For my sister, for the Empire, CHARGE!"

"Yaks SMASH!" shouted a large yak as he and several crystal ponies attacked the rear.

"He was diverting our attention?" Sombra asked himself. "Windigos, retreat from your position and attack the rear. Boars, charge the yaks and rip their bodies asunder."

"Mages, divert some of your focus to the boars, do not let them build up momentum. Archers, keep your attention on the skies!" Shining Armor shouted above the din, slashing and striking whatever soldier he could.

Fratello flew and landed next to his brother in law, twin swords in hand, "Nice trick, sending me out on a diplomatic mission to Yakyakastan. You wanted me to improve on my designs didn't you?"

"That," Shingin said, cutting the head of a unicorn off, "And Yaks are damn good at making armor. It's a specialty of theirs. I figure you would make a good distraction for the rear."

"You also banked on me having a time with Chrysalis to help me handle the worst species on the planet," Fratello chuckled.

Shining blushed, "Yeah, sorry. But the yaks are like the only race United Equestria hasn't pissed off yet!"

"Speaking of," Fratello said, slashing a pony down, "Where is Lightning and his band? They need to be here!"

"He's busy with his own battle!"

Elsewhere, to the east side of the city. Lightning Dawn saw the dark cloud approaching the city, "Galloping Galaxies. The empire is under attack, everyone power up now!" he shouted.

The trio nodded excitedly, while Artie and Rhymey looked solemn as they double tapped their insignia and transformed into their armor states. Terra smiled as she jumped for joy, "OH, this is so great. My first mission and it's against a big bad!"

"Indeed, Terra, now we get to see your skills in action," Rhymey said, a bit of disgust in his voice.

"Just be careful," Artie said.

Lightning looked up, "Terra, us your earth magic to scout how far everyone is."

"Right," nodded Terra as she generated a rock platform and lifted herself up into the sky. "It looks like the-ow!" she yelped.

"Are you alright?" asked Artie.

"Yeah, something just, ow, bit me. Ow," she looked downs, and saw the bite marks were actually cuts in her flesh. When she looked up, she saw a little black dot fly at her and striker her in the eye, making her scream as it was gouged out. Whimpering through the pain, she tried to pry the creature out from her eye to stop the pain. When she did, right right eye was destroyed, blood oozing out of the socket. When she looked down, she saw a decaying body with little wings, "A fairy?"

"A what?" asked Lightning as he looked up.

"A fairy just, aH!" she screamed as a little hole appeared in her breast, cutting into her armor and letting blood flow from her. Another scream as another fairy cut through her hand. TRembling, she looked up at a black cloud that swarmed her, making her scream and let out an unearthly wail.

Artied looked up and shouted, "Terra! Art Bomb!" he shouted, through a bomb of art and ink at the black cloud, dispersing it. Once the black cloud of fairies dispersed, the rock and Terra's body fell to the ground.

Beast Boy ran to the fallen Starfleet member, "Oh, Ch-elestia no. Terra." he whispered as he looked that the skeleton body of Terra. The only thing left of her that could be used to identify her body was her insignia.

Artie sat down and pulled a leftover fairy from the skeleton and shook his head, "No, I don't believe it."

"What?" asked Copy-Cat, looking down at the struggling zombie fairy.

Lightning gasped in horror at the small boy, "It's Tink. It's Krysta's son. The bastard is using the dead fairies from Luminoth as his soldiers."

"Oh Celestia, no," Copy-Cat whispered. Then he began to spin his tail in a circle to gain flight, "I'll check out the area and see if I can find a quick path to the front."

"You are not going anywhere," said a metallic voice as he stepped out from the shadows.

As Copy-Cat landed, Lightning Dawn looked at the crystalline being, "Who are you?"

The being bowed his head, allowing the light from the borealis to shine down on his golden horn, "MY name is Cyclopsis. I have been created by the great leader, Dark Conquest, to destroy you." he said, narrowing his singular eye at the four Unicornicopians.

"All right, a monster of the week! This is what I signed up for," said Copy-Cat as he charged at the monster.

"No, Copy-Cat, stand down!" shouted Lightning as the soldier ran out.

Copy-Cat smiled as he formed two fireballs in his hands, "Boom Boom Rockets!" and with dead accuracy, he threw the fireballs at the monster.

Cyclopsis smiled as he had a blade shoot out of each forearm and stepped forward. With his right forearm blade, he slashed the two fireballs in half. Then with the left forearm blade he slashed at Copy-cat. As the unicornicopian landed on the other side of the monster, the top half of Copy-Cat's body kept moving as his lower half came to a stop. Cyclopsis smiled as he looked to the bisected Starfleet member, cut his head off, and sliced that in half as well. The four warriors could only star on in shock at their teamte was dismembered.

Rhymey was the first to snap out of his shock and ran at the monster, his blade out as he shouted, "Ward-" and before he could finish, his blade was cut in half and he was kicked in the stomach.

Cyclopsis sneered as he looked at the trio, and stepped forward. Then he stopped when he noticed that one of his opponents was missing. The fourth revealed itself with a burst of green flame and a gorilla fist slamming into his face. Turning around, he attempted to slash at Beast Boy, but missed as Beast Boy turned into a rabbit and ran between his legs. With another burst of green flame, he turned into a kangaroo and slammed his legs into Cyclopsis back, shattering the crystal armor. Cyclopsis roared in pain as he turned around to slash at Beast Boy only to miss again as Beast Boy turned into a bee.

Artie, seeing the wound in the back, launched forward with his staff and struck hard into the wound. This caused the monster to scream in pain as the staff hit its mark. Turning around to slash at Artie, he found his arms bound by Beast Boy's snake form. This left him open for a twin strike from Artie's Staff which caused him to stagger. Beast Boy transformed from a snake into a lion and slashed Cyclopsis across the face, making him move back.

Before he could recover, Artie used his staff to pole vault over the head and spun his staff in a blinding circle. Then, without missing a beat, Artie spun around and stuck with his staff with all of his might, killing the beast in a fiery explosion. As the explosion happened, Artie turned his back to the explosion and held his staff just above his head while crouching. Beast Boy landed and looked to his two dead teammates, "Terra, Copy-Cat. I'm so sorry, I didn't want you to..."

Callously, Rhymey growled, "Oh do shut up. You have no right to talk about caring for your friends when you have lied to us this whole time about yourself, changeling!"

"Hey, let him mourn, two of his teammates just died. Our teammates!" Artie said, not noticing Rhymey's lack of rhymes.

"We don't have time to mourn for comrades that we hardly know, especially when we have a changeling traitor in our midsts," Rhymey said.

Lightning looked confuses, "Wait, changeling..."

As he trailed off, he turned around and saw Beast Boy become encased in green fire. After a few minutes, his equine form gave way to a chitlin insectoid body with thin wings one his back. Sheepishly he put his hand behind his head and chuckled, "Um, hi? My name is Thorax, nice to meet you. Guess my green flames kind of tipped you off?"

Lightning stepped back, his eyes widening in shock at the newcomer, "But, wait, how could you, why did you, h-how?"

Thorax lightly kicked a rock, "Well, I wanted to be a hero you know, help ponies out. I was just so tired of ponies being afraid of me and wanting my head that I wanted some way to get ponies to like me. So, when Starfleet began asking for new recruits, I transformed into an unicornicopian and decided to help out."

"But, our visors, how did you-"

"Oh, your visors aren't exactly perfect. We changeling change everything about ourselves when we transform:Molecular density, vitals, blood type, bone structure, organs, and even DNA. The only things we can't change are memories and magical aura, which your visors don't really detect. Sorry to say, but if you guys had been at wedding, we most likely would've bypasseed your visors in five seconds."

Lightning stumbled back, and stood there for a moment as these words passed through his head. His face became paler as he stood frozen in place, unable to move, "We failed? Our visors are useless against them? I couldn't... I couldn't protect them? I couldn't save those rookies. I couldn't do it. I think I'm weak, I can't do a thing."

"Lightning, snap out of it!" Rhymey said, slapping Lighting across the face.

Artie grabbed Rhymey and pulled him away, "Hey, that wasn't called for!"

"Wasn't called for? We are in the middle of a war, we do not have time for crying and whimpering and giving into our emotions like those crybaby Equestrians. We are warriors and we do not have time to sit around crying. We shed one tear for our fallen comrades and that is it. This is no way for a soldier like us to behave," Rhymey said, swatting Artie's hands away.

"No, but that is how a equine behaves. We cry, we feel pain, we comfort our friends when they are hurting," Artie said, pushing a finger against Rhymey's chest.

"Lightning, it's me, Thorax, it's going to be ok, really," Thorax said, sitting with Lightning and patting his shoulder. "We make mistakes, and sometimes, it's not our fault but the people we follow. Sometimes, you feel out of place and that just means that maybe you should try finding your own path."

Rhymey growled, looking to Lightning and then back to Artie, "Compassion, being friends, helping each other? Is that what your Equestrian whore has taught you? Forget that! The heart is a weak piece of filth that needs to be burned."

"What did you say about Pinkie?" Artie asked, narrowing his.

"Your whore, but that's only because a slut would get paid," Rhymey said.

Artie growled, "Take that back."

"Afraid to face the truth? That she has been poisoning your ear while she is in your bed? It is the truth, she has poisoned you as she has poisoned my Fluttershy," Rhymey said.

Enraged, Arte pulled back and delivered a punch to Rhymey, "You bastard!"

"Now now," Rhymey smiled, "Don't' we have more important things to do than fight, 'hero'?" Rhymey laughed as he walked away and ran to the front.

Growling, Artie formed a fist and punched the ground. Turning around, he looked to Thorax, "Get Lightning out of here. He's useless in a catatonic state."

Thorax nodded, turning into a minotaur and picking up the cationic leader, "Come on, we need to get-" he paused as he felt wetness hit his shoulder.

"Useless... I'm useless."

* * *

One thousand crystal ponies found themselves in front of the barrier, all with terrified looks on their faces. One of them began to beat on the barrier, "Let us in! You locked us out! You are going to get us killed. Please let us in!"

"Well, look here," said an unicornicopian as he turned on his visor. "A bunch of refugees left behind by the bitch queen."

"Should we let them live and capture them?" asked a griffon.

One of the ponies stepped forward and got on his knees, pleading, "Please, let us live. Don't kill us."

"Nah," the unicornicopian sneered as he picked up a blade, "Why let a bunch of weaklings survive?"

As the blade swung down to the pleading pony, he caught the sword with his bear hand, "That is what you should be asking yourself."

"What?" askedthe unicornicopain as he watched the pony in front of him became wreathed in green flame.

The pony was now insectoid, his blue eyes narrowing in anger and rage. Looking behind him, he nodded to his comrades, each one of the thousand ponies began to change in a blaze of green flame. Soon, the thousand ponies were replaced by one thousand changelings. All the changelings crouched, and hissed as they got into fighting stances. With a single nod, the changeling that held the sword ordered the other changelings to begin their assault. In seconds, the sky became covered by the swarm taking off into the sky and dive bomb the army. The changeling who held the sword smiled, "I suggest you surrender. It doesn't ease the insult of your defeat, but it does ease the pain!" pushing up the sword, the changeling punched the Unicornicopian hard in the stomach before tripping him with a leg sweep.

The army of the rear began to find themselves swarmed with the opposing force, most of the races had never seen their kind before and did not know how to fight them. Even the vaunted rouge Unicorpains, for all of their valued strength, found themselves being beaten by the changeling tricks and skills. One changeling found himself being bashed from behind by a minotaur club, but another changeling flew in and became a sword that landed in his comrade's hand. The changeling smiled as he slashed the club and then the minotaur. The sword returned to a changeling and gave his friend a hug before turning to face down more of the army.

The rear forces gasped as they watched their opponents change into not just ponies, but boars and various other races that some had never seen before. The changelings fought well, using not just their ability to transform and dodge the attacks of the stronger warriors but using their superior numbers as a tool as well. Each changeling were capable of handling a boar on their own, and the army began to see that as their world was racked by the sound of buzzing and green flame.

From his throne, Sombra saw a messenger fly up to him,""Sire, news from the rear. Tat scouting team you sent to kill those stragglers have been beaten. And now they-URK!" the soldier turned into a changeling as Sombra ran his hoof through the solder chest.

"Changelings? How on earth did they get changelings?" asked Sombra as he looked down at his forces and began to use his magic to summon more soldiers.

* * *

Chrysalis smiled as she watched the war begin in earnest, enjoying the sight of her changelings fighting to their fullest extent, "Now, aren't you glad you decided to agree to the treaty?" she asked, looking to Cadence as the alicorn looked down at a glowing object.

_(__**1 day before the siege began)**_

Cadence sat on the throne, her husband sitting by her side. Occasionally she would look at her lover and smile at him, only to notice the lingering depression that creases his face. Gently, she reached over and rubbed his hand, giving out a soft smile to him and then a kiss on the cheek. At this, Shining returned an empty smile to his wife.

That was when the doors opened and a yellow pegasus with a blue mane appeared, "Shining, is that Flash?"

"No, it can't be," Shining Armor said. "Flash has been missing since the prisoners were freed."

The pony pulled out a parchment and bellowed, "Presenting her royal majesty, Terra of the Land! Mistress of the ground, mother of Celestia and Luna, and the high queen of all."

At these words, a majestic alicorn strode into the room. Her coat was as green as the forests and matched up with her brown mane and tail. Her cutie mark was that of the tree of live, signifying her connection with the earth itself, "Hello, my little ponies."

"Queen, Terra?" asked Shining Armor.

Cadence shook her head, "That is impossible, Queen Terra has been missing for over a millenia. And even if you are the Queen, why visit us first and not your 'daughters'?"

"Because, my dear princess," she said with a hiss as her body became wreathed in green flame, her voice taking on a slight buzz to her tone. As the circle of flames rose up along her body, changing her coat from green fur to black chitlin with holes in her legs, "If I had appeared as this, you would've caused a panic." The once pony said as her mane turned into a limp blue that was in tatters, her once proud wings were now a set of thin membranous wings. Running a hoof through her mane, lightly touching her crooked and cracked horn, she chuckled, "IS this better?"

"Chrysalis!" shouted Shining Armor as he brought out his blade and leapt from his seat.

"Hold prince, I did not come here as a conqueror, but as a queen and I expect to be treated as such," hissed the changeling queen.

Cadence looked to her husband and then back to the queen, "Hold Shining, please. Let's hear her out"

As Shining Armor frowned and turned around, Chrysalis smiled, "My, I am glad that the sun-bitch had actually taught you manners."

"Why are you here, Queen Chrysalis?" Cadence asked.

With a bow, Chrysalis began, "My purpose here is simple, I wish to form an alliance with you so I can hunt down the infidel who stole my name and kidnapped my children."

"Infidel?" asked Shining Armor.

"Two years ago your nation was invaded by a rogue changeling who took my name and identity in some false desire to win glory for my kingdom and usurp my throne. She dared to team up with that disgusting robotic creature you called a brother and allowed herself to kowtow before him on more than one occasion. It took a few years for the news to reach the Wasteland that your little spell banished me to. Needless to say, the moment I had found out, I was quite incensed."

Cadence looked down, "And for our help in hunting down this criminal, you are offering armies and aid to us?"

"Make no mistake, this is by no means a sign that I am reforming or turning good," Chrysalis said with bile building in her throat, "I am just a mare who wishes to have justice wrought."

"What's the price? Nothing is gained for free," Shining said, glaring with daggers at the queen.

"My, how... direct," the queen said, putting a hoof to her chest. 'Now, what could I want? I could ask for Shining Armor as my lover again. Oh, how I quiver at the memory of our love making. The way he touched me, held me, and said sweet nothings as we laid in bed together. We said so many things to each that my heart will never forget them."

"You shameless-" Shining roared, only to be held back by Cadence.

Cadence put a hand to Shining's chest, "Shining, she is only trying to get under your coat."

"Of course," Chrysalis chuckled, transforming into Twilight, "Perhaps I could also engage in a little sister love. His heart seems to be broken so much that caring for his little sister once more will bring back his love." Chrysalis laughed as Shining fumed, "But no, I won't ask for that. I have no need for a stallion who will pine for his family every night. No, I think I want the unborn princess."

"I will not let you have my daughter," Cadence said, narrowing her eyes at her opponent.

Chrysalis stepped back, feigning shock, "Please princess, I am not a monster."

"You lost the right to call yourself equine a long time ago," Shining growled.

Chrysalis chuckled at this, before continuing, "I have no desire to kidnap the baby, merely to request to be it's godmother."

"Why would you want to be my baby's godmother?" asked Cadence.

"Why wouldn't I want to be? I would visit my godchild whenever I could," she said sweetly, smiling as she took in a deep breath, "I would play with her, care for her, tell her stories, and in return she would love me as her aunt."

"You just want her to be your personal love generator! Well no de-"

Cadence interrupted Shining Armor with a calm, "We accept your terms."

"Ca-Cadence?" Shining asked, shocked.

Cadence then stood from her throne and walked towards Chrysalis, slowly striding, "But, in return, I will watch over all visits. I will be monitoring you and the baby at all times to make sure you will not corrupt her. Any attempt to harm my child and I promise you that I will bring the wrath of harmony upon you. Understood?"

"Yes, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza," bowed Chrysalis. Then she turned to look at the retainer as he turned into a changeling, "This is Kevin. He has been my envoy in New Ponyville for sometime and knows much about how your tactics works. He will help organize things between my people and yours. Also, I bring this," she said, using her sickly green magic to levitate a covered jewel, "It seems that somepony tried to hide this lovely gem from you by hiding in the Wasteland. When I interrogated him, he pouted some nonsense about one and died. It was a marvelous treat for a while, but I feel it's better in your hands."

When Chrysalis pulled back the cover, Cadence let out a gasp as she saw the shimmering heart jewel in front of her, "I don't believe it... the crystal heart!" Cadence smiled, the light from this heart was much brighter and more pure than the fake one that they had used to protect against the wind.

Now back in its home in the empire, the jewel began to glow bright, shining and spinning in place. Shining Armor stepped forward, "But how? I saw it shattered. I know I did."

"But if it did get shattered, then why wasn't the empire covered in snow? Why was the climate still nice?" Cadence asked, looking at the Crystal Heart, she then placed her hand along the facets, rubbing gently.

Chrysalis walked behind the two royals, "Perhaps you only saw what somepony wanted you to see."

"But then, how does that explain the monsters, the creatures that gained power through the gems, and the power of Sombra?" Cadence asked.

"Are you sure that was even Sombra you met?" Chrysalis asked.

(**The present)**

Cadence looked down at the heart before her, the Crystal heart pulsating with energy in spite of the conflict outside. Turning her head back at Chrysalis, she sighed, "Thank you. You provided a big help to our forces."

Chrysalis smirked before looking back out at the war that waged on, "Do not think of this as a help, this is only because we have mutual goals at the moment."

* * *

Sombra watched the battle from his throne, snarling as he watched the changelings begin to help turn the tide of battle. With a shout he commanded, "Windigos, attack the bugs."

With a nod, the white horses flew out at charged at the bugs. One changeling smiled as he flew to the nearest horse ghost and punched it, only to scream i pain as it's hoof dissolved. In turn, the windigo let out a howl of pain as it's jaw was dissolved, "What on earth?" Asked Fratello as she cut down a soldier.

"changelings feed on love, Windigos feed on hatred. They are opposites, which means they are poisonous to one another," Shining said, deflecting a sword slash from an earth pony, getting an arrow struck into his side.

Sombra smiled as he used his cloud to create a portal that summoned reinforcements with a new set of creatures that backed up his forces. Two legged turtle monsters that fired water from their hands. One soldier from Neighpon shouted, "KAppa!"

As the fight began anew, now with the Conquest forces overpowering the Crystal Army, a shout followed by a blinding light was heard from the heavens, "Dusk Shine!" Celestia shouted, floating down from the heavens, garbed in a golden set of armor while a blazing sword of fire was seated at her side.

"Celestia," Sombra said, stepping back as Celestia landed before him. "Why have you called me by that name? Has it been so long since you and I fought? Since you glared at me with those eyes, those damning eyes of fire that I have come to hate."

"But, you are Dusk Shine. I remember the final battle when Grand," at this, Celestia winced, closing her eyes as memories began to flood her vision.

_Celestia and Luna stood in the desecrated Crystal Castle, crowds at their sides as they stared down Sombra. Sombra let out a fierce laugh as he charged at them._

_A royal guard kneels before Celestia, kissing her hoof while an unicorn watches and frowns. There is a jealous glare in his eyes as he watches the new inductee get recognize by the princess._

_She now stood in front of a pony wearing Sombra's name, his colors and his shield. But Celestia knew the truth, this was not Sombra. She knew Sombra in battle, she faced him with her sister and she knew that this soldier was not Sombra. Just a pretender to the throne, however, there was a tickling in her mind that said differently. That Dusk Shine was the Sombra of the past._

"Y-you're King Sombra...no, Dusk Shine, no...You," Celestia fell to her knees as her mind tried to wage war between the two sets of memories.

"Problems, Princess? Where are those eyes of fire now?" Sombra asked. "Do you still think so lowly of me that you sent a child to fight me instead of yourself?"

Struggling through the pain of her memories, she looked up at Sombra, trying to get everything on track and asked, "Why? Why work with Conquest? You know he will conquer everything! And once he is done with this world he will throw it away."

"That is why asked for a boon," Sombra said, walking around Celestia. "If I retake my empire,then her will spare my country. He will let me rule it as I see fit and allow me the freedom to live. He is nothing, if not honorable in his rule. Unlike your lover who seems to have desired to put you into that hideous form."

"W-what do you mean, hideous?" Celestia asked.

"You do not know? Do you not look in a mirror?" Sombra asked.

Celestia shook her head, trying to figure out what he meant, and was about to ask when she heard a buzz in her ear, "Celestia, come to Canterlot! It's Dusk Shine, he's attacking the capitol and we need help." Luna called through the communicator.

"So, what will you do Celestia? Abandon the empire to fight your old foe, or will you trust in the heart of mortals once more?" mocked Sombra. "You see where trusting in the mortal heart has gotten you so far."

Celestia was about to respond when she looked to the distance and smiled, "I think you'll find that mortals are far more reliable than we immortals can hope to be." and in a flash, she was gone.

* * *

As the battle intensified on the ground, Fratello was panting as he cut down another soldier, "We can't keep this up, brother. The more we cut down, the more they send in. It's a battle of attrition, and we are losing!"

"I know, if only we had some sort of miracle to help us!" Shining said.

"Did someone ask for a miracle?" A cyan blur shouted as it flew away from an airship and swooped down to take down four griffons in two seconds.

Shining opened his eyes wide, "I don't believe it. It's the Elements!"

From the side of the airship, Applejack looked to her three friends, "Ok, on my mark! We jump, Glarity, you'll have to use TK to lower us down and catch us."

"I don't know. If I make a mistake I might-"

Pinkie interrupted with a pat on the back, "Don't worry Glarity. Fluttershy can fly and if you mess up, I'll stop with an inflatable balloon!"

This brought a smile to the trio as Applejack shouted, "Go!" and with a jump she leapt out of the airship, followed by Glarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy. With expert timing, Glarity made her horn glow with a blinding violet light that surrounded the other mares and gently lowered them to the ground, forcing the enemy forces to back up a little.

As the fighting paused, one Minotaur looked at the group as Rainbow Dash rejoined her friends, "Are those the knights?"

"Yeah, I heard the orange one ripped a boar's head off with one hand," muttered an unicornicopian.

"I heard they can control lightning, and make dragon's cry," said an Earth pony.

A griffon chuckled, " Well, shall we see if these girls match up to their little legend?"

Dash looked to Applejack as she held her arm in pain, "Want to retreat?"

"What, and leave you with the fun part?" Applejack chuckled.

Fluttershy looked to the girls, "Remember, those healing bandages aren't perfect, but Zecora said those healing potions should've fixed the biggest wounds, but are still healing. So please be careful."

"You be careful too Flutters," Rainbow Dash said.

Applejack looked up to the sky, "You just focus on doing what you can to keep casualties to a minimum, we'll kick ass."

The girls nodded in unison as the fight resumed.

* * *

Chrysalis sighed as she watched the battle commence, at the bright lights of magic and the screams of the dying hitting as far as the palace. Her emerald eyes looked on while her magic kept command of the changeling army, "My forces, the Crystal Empire, Sombra, the Windigos, and now the Knights of Harmony. That is five armies, four united against one monster. Eve then, I doubt that you will be able to get through this battle with little casualties. Heck, I doubt your husband might come out of this alie. Tell me, princess, what are you going to do?"

Turning around, Chrysalis watched as Cadence held both hands onto the Crystal heart. A bright pink ethereal energy began to flow across her hands as her fingers touched the heart, her fingers lightly brushing against the facets. Beating slowly, Cadence kept her eyes closed i concentration, "I am going to put a stop to this siege, and end this battle right now!" Cadence said, her eyes opening wide to reveal pupiless white voids. Chrysalis stepped back as she watched Cadence become enveloped in pink light and for a moment, the changeling queen believed that she had watched Cadence's mane become ethereal like her aunts, flowing eternally in powerful magic.

If Cadence noticed this change in her mane, or that her body had gotten taller and more regal, she did not show it. She was too focused on the feelings that had surrounded her. The power of emotions and the strength of the love that she could feel from the palace workers. This was not the first time that she had tapped into this power. The first was long ago, in a distant earth pony village that had taken her in when she was but a filly pegasus. A family that filled her with love and warmth, a family that was taken from her when the witch Prisma had stolen the love energy from her adoptive parents, turning them into savage monsters that killed each other in a bloody fight, a fight she watched happened. It was on that day she me t PRisma and challenged her. On that day, a pegasus was able to take the magic away from a powerful amulet, control it, and manipulate it as her own. On that day, she had not only discovered her talent for being able to sense, feel, and control emotions, but so personified her cutie mark that she became the youngest alicorn. Still, the memory of her adoptive parents killing each other still stuck with her for the rest of her days and had been her drive.

She breathed softly as she began to reach out to pony to pony, unicornicopian to unicornicopian, and began to search for the feelings of love and kindness that lied deep within them. She felt and could bring out each feeling and memory of love that the ponies had. It was this reason, she felt she was a princess. While she lacked her aunts warrior side and the violent edge that came with age and battle, she felt she had something stronger within her.

Deep within the bowels of the castle, the ponies of the empire sat holding close to each other. While some had faith in the heroes of the empire, others were terrified of the future. Foals held themselves close to their parents, lovers held each other and whispered reassurances. The guards looked at the civilians and frowned, knowing that if the army fell this day, then they would be in charge of making sure that they would never become slaves again. The mood was sombre as each pony looked above their heads and said silent prayers that the shields would hold out.

Then they felt it, a warm glow that started in their hearts and began to emanate throughout their bodies. It was a feeling all too familiar to them, like a family member holding them, a friend's warm smile, or a lover whispering 'I love you; on a cold night. It was a welcome feeling that made the dark part of their souls seem to fade. They could feel a little bit of the energy flow out of them and towards the heart, but unlike the feeling of their love being stolen by a changeling, it felt more like a kind voice was asking them "Please. Lend me your strength and I will give you mine. Please stand wit me" and in response, they complied with the request. They breathed softly as they felt the energy mix and leave them, and then some of them began to hum a song.

The song lacked instruments, but was a song that they could play with their voices as they hummed. It was as if their voices were saying that they were going to be there to help. That their hearts were one and they would be together through the darkness and into the light. Together they were strong and that is what their voices conveyed as they hummed together. Others let out a low whistle that seemed to rise higher as their energy mixed.

Cadence could hear their voices, the humming bringing out a calming influence, as they were all singing in in unison that they were there. Cadence smiled and began to sing, her voice uniting all of the souls as one, pleading for the war to stop.

_Why is this world that is yearning_

_For love so easily thrown?_

_Why is your heart that is hurting_

_So twisted and wickedly so_

_The darkness is coming_

_To bid on your soul_

_You can't let it win now,_

_You're stronger, you know?_

Across the battlefield, Shining Armor and Fratello could hear Cadence's song, and began to feel the same warmth shining from within. Shining Armor sighed, feeling as though Cadence was there with him, holding him and kissing him. Fratello could feel his sister running her hand down his arm, soothing the wounds. The two stallions began to glow softly as they felt the heart's magic enter them and remind them what they were fighting for.

_Just give me your hearts, dears_

_I'll make them anew_

_Lay down your crosses and bows_

The element bearers could hear the song as well, an internal light shining forth from them that matched the color of their elements. It was if Harmony itself was joining in with the song, becoming stronger for it. Rainbow Dash looked up and saw, "Look!" all around them, the soldiers of all factions began to lower their weapons, some even began to kneel towards the shining castle.

_Come toward the light now  
Just push through the rain  
Love is in bloom and love  
Will vanquish the pain  
We'll vanquish the pain_

"What's happening?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"She's stopping the siege," Applejack whispered.

_Why is this soul that is suffering_

_Refusing my comforting touch?_

_Why do they taunt me and scorn me_

_When I'm just the one they should trust_

The unicornicopians, long angry and dismissive of Cadence's ways, were now looking at each other in a brand new light. The rogues deactivated their weapons and ran to the brethren, holding one another close and saying their apologies. Other Unicornicopians turned to their Crystal allies and hugged them close. Others just looked to the to castle and shed a tear as they felt something brighter than ever shine through.

_The darkness is coming_

_To bid on your soul_

_You can't let it win though_

_You're stronger, you know_

The Windigos screamed in pain as they were vanquished by the light of friendship and love, "How? By mind controlling them?" Dash asked.

Applejack shook her head, "No, by asking them to stop and asking why they are fighting."

"No one really wants a war," Glarity said, smiling softly, "She is just making them see that."

_Just give me your hearts, dears_

_I'll make them anew_

_Lay down your crosses and bows_

_Come toward the light now_

_Just push through the rain_

_Love is in bloom and love_

_Will vanquish the pain_

_We'll vanquish the pain_

There were some, who wished to keep fighting, but the changelings floated over to them, energized by the love magic and beat them senseless. However, the light of the Crystal Heart and Cadence's song made the soldiers forget why they were there, forget their aggressions, and chose to embrace each other in love and compassion.

_Heartache's consuming_

_A dangerous foe_

_Its freezing embrace _

"So, what do we do?" Dash asked.

Applejack smiled, "Watch the show."

_Will smother all hope_

_But don't let it trap you_

_Tear down the walls_

_Never stop yearning_

_For love's gentle call_

Sombra watched all of this with pure rage, wanting nothing more than to break the neck of the princess who had stopped his sieges. Slowly he began to rise from his throne and strode down the steps as the soldiers all began to bow and throw down their weapons.

_Give me your hearts, dears_

_I'll make them anew_

_Lay down your crosses and bows_

_Come toward the light now_

_Just push through the rain_

_Love is in bloom and love_

_Will vanquish the pain_

Cadence pulled away from the heart and smiled softly, feeling the lingering love energy dissipated from her and return to their owners. As she relaxed, she felt another presence behind her, hugging her. When she turned around and looked down, she saw a young little filly with a pink white coat and a tri-colored mane. As Cadence looked down at the little filly, she knew that the filly had also offered its energy for her, "Oh, hello little Filly, and what's your name?"

"I don't know, you haven't given me one yet," the filly said, smiling as she hugged her mother, "But I knew I had to help you beat the bad people. Did I do good, Mommy?"

Cadence knelt down and gave her daughter a hug, "You did wonderfully, my little I cannot wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see you too, Mommy," the little spirit said as it hugged her mother and faded away.

* * *

As the ponies relaxed to the feeling of the love magic that flowed through them, Shining Armor turned to look at King Sombra as he walked away from his throne, "It's over, Sombra. The siege is done and your army has no desire to fight any longer. Surrender."

To answer Shining's command, Sombra put his hooves onto the head of one of his soldiers and broke his neck, "This is why I shouldn't have asked for help from a wannabe emperor. If one wishes to fight, then one should do it themselves." he said as he began to increase the cloud around him, eyes glowing purple as his red irises began to glow and glare daggers. His equine body started to fade away, becoming a large black cloud with his head on the front, letting out a monstrous roar.

"Oh shoot, this is bad," Shining Armor backed up as Sombra began to laugh evilly, his cloud growing bigger. Forces on both sides began to run to stand behind Shining's side. "This is real bad."

"Right, time for us to step in," Applejack said as she stepped forward in front of Shining Armor.

Shining shook his head, "Applejack, you can't. That monster will drain you of your magic befor you had a chance to strike back."

"So, we will just stay away from his tendrils and hit his face," Dash said.

Fluttershy shook a little but nodded as she looked to Shining, "You are in no condition to fight anymore, please let us handle this."

"B-But," Shining asked.

"That's right, move it," Pinkie said, bouncing ahead. "We can handle this."

Fratello put his hand onto his brother-in-law's shoulder and nodded, "Let's get these ponies to safety and let the knights hand;e this."

Shining sighed, "What good are armies when we can't beat a monster like this."

Glarity looked ahead and notched an arrow as Sombra finished his growing, "That is what heroes are for."

Sombra let out a hissing laugh as he struck out with one of his tendrils, forcing the Element Bearers to scatter. Glarity ran from the attacks, firing shot after shot at the monster. If they managed to hit him, he did not show it. When he threw a tendril at Pinkie, the little party girl managed to duck under the shot and throw a party grenade at the form. Sombra absorbed it and fired a lightning bolt that stuck Pinkie.

Dash flew close to try and hit the monster, but each attempt was only met with a tendril. Quickly, Applejack grabbed Dash and pulled her away from a smoke tendril and down to some cover, "This is getting us nowhere!"

"Tell me about it," Dash said, breathing hard, "How can we hit that son of a bitch if we can't touch him."

"Yeah, we also had a problem," Pinkie panted leaning with her friends. "We're still tired from earlier, and frankly I'm popped."

"We need a plan," Applejack said.

"Um, too late!" Fluttershy said, looking from the cover as Sombra turned his eye to the hiding mares.

"You know, the fact that Twilight Sparkle is no longer here is disappointing. I wanted to make her pay for costing me my kingdom and destroying everything I worked for. But, slaughter her friends will make a-"

"Get away from my friends!" Belle shouted as she stood against the light of the borealis of the empire, her mane flowing in the breeze.

Sombra laughed as he stared down the grey unicorn, "And you think you can stop me? Then try."

Belle said nothing as she ran towards Sombra's cloud. Jumping and dodging his tendrils as she ran towards him. One of the bolts of magic almost hit her, but it was blocked by Fluttershy's shield, "Go Belle!" nodding, at her friend's words of encouragement, Belle continued her charge. Rolling and moving as swiftly as she could.

Some of the tendrils would hit Belle, were it not for Glarity's arrows. She winked at Belle, giving her the sign to continue to run. As Sombra looked down at the charging unicorn, his vision was blocked by looking at a collection of the world's most interesting bombs as they were being thrown by Pinkie Pie. She moved faster as one of the tendrils almost reached her, but was pushed forced and out of the way by Applejack. Her final leg of her journey was helped by Rainbow Dash, "Don't know what you got planned Belle, but we got your back."

Belle smiled softly, "You guys trust me that much?"

"Always," Dash winked as she dropped Belle off within a few meters of Sombra.

Sombra glared his eyes down at Belle, his dark eyes narrowing as the magic flowed out from them, "Oh, and what does a little unicorn think she can do to me? I am Sombra, dark lord of the shadows, destroyer of empires. And you, are just a little unicorn who is scared and weak. What chance have you against a god?"

Belle's legs shook as she took a step forward, her heart racing as she looked up at Sombra, "You're right, I am just a little unicorn. I am not super fast, strong, or creative. I am just Belle, their friend. I don't even have memories to call my own."

"Then what good are you?!" shouted Sombra as he shot a tendril right into Belle.

As the smoke tendril rested in Belle's chest, she smiled, "Simple, I don't have any magic in me. Which means that you can't touch me!" and with that she began to run closer to Sombra. Looking down at the rod in her hand, she began to look at the four gems, "_Now, he said, in the order of the union, but what does that mean? Wait,The first point to open her heart in the Unification story was the unicorn, then pegasus, and then earth pony. The three tribes the asked an alicorn to be their leader," _with a swift touch, her fingers touched the four gems that represented each tribe, the unicorn, pegasus, earth pony, and alicorn. Then she chucked the staff as hard as she could right into the mouth of Sombra.

There was a flash of dark magic, and then Sombra sat there before them, a normal unicorn, "What on earth?"

"It's the Staff of Null, it has the power to take away and disable all magic in a ten mile radius. All magic, which means you can't hold onto your smoke form any longer or perform any spells," Belle said, sitting down.

Applejack walked up to the kneeling Sombra, "Shame, see I tend to think I am still strong even without Earth pony strength."

"Well, if you ain't up to it, I can help. I just can't fly," Dash said, walking alongside her best friend.

"Oooh, can I share a punch?" Pinkie asked pronking to stand with her friends.

Glarity shook her head, "Now ladies, I think we should be nice and let Sombra decide who gets first punch."

"You-You can't do this to me! I am your king! I am darkness, I am the black void of your soul. I am fear," Sombra said, backing away with fear in his eyes "I am-"

"Our punching bag!" the quintet said together as they began to let loose a whole day's worth of aggression on Sombra.

* * *

"Luna walked alongside Celestia, long after the clean up from the siege was done, "Sister, what is wrong? Sombra is in a cell with enough anti-magic runes to prevent even a simple card trick, Dark Conquest was pushed back even with heavy losses from both sides of the fight, and Dusk Shine-"

Celestia turned to look at Luna, her eyes ablaze, "That battle with Dusk Shine was a farce! The moment I appeared he ran like his tail was on fire, and before I even had a chance to ask him my questions. Like how come Sombra, who I thought was Dusk Shine, was two separate ponies. Why do I remember a guard with Dusk Shine's colors but nothing of that fight. And look at what Belle found in a book in Twilight's library."

Celestia hande Luna a photograph. As Luna looked at it, she saw a picture of her as a five month old filly in a onesie, sitting in between Celestia's seven year-old forelegs, "It... it is us, when we were children."

"And look at the two adults," Celestia said.

Luna looked at the photo some more, seeing two adult alicorns at either side. One was tall and black, with a white mane and tail. The other was green with a brown mane and tail," These are-"

"Our parents, Queen Terra and her consort King Titan. The same name of the monster we supposedly fought on the day that Equestria blew up. The day that my 'husband' and I first formed the Celestial ruler and the day before the day of darkness. Now you tell me, why did we not make any connection between the two? Why did I have a false memory of Sombra dn Dusk Shine being one and the same? And why is Grand Ruler so sure of these events?!"

"More lies and detect. MY rebels have been pointing out the same lies have been perpetuated amongst the populace of Equestria. So far, the only few that seem to be unaffected are the bearers and us. Though even that hold is weakening as we find more and more of our memories getting changed." Luna said, handing the photo back to Celestia.

Celestia frowned, "Someone has been wiping my memories and changing my past. I do not like this, one bit! You have a smart mare on your team, correct?"

"One named Shining Spark, yes. As a matter of fact, she bears a resemblance to-"

"Give her every bit of information on our past and the history of the past three years since United Equestria was born. I want to know what is the truth and who is messing with my mind. Then, I will bring him to justice.:

"As you wish, sister" Luna said walking away.

* * *

Titan walked forward, a smile under his hood spreading across his lips as he took a black piece and placed it on the board, taking away some of the white, "Conquest played his part beautifully, as did you Dusk Shine."

"What part, master?" asked Dusk Shine as he watched Titan play his Go game.

Titan chuckled, "Dark Conquest had revived Sombra to wage a siege against the Empire, not to conquer it, but to break and hurt Starfleet some more. He broke poor Lightning Dawn, who I heard is still catatonic in the hospital. He created a riff that is growing between the three remaining members and is causing poor Grand Ruler to lose more of his self-control. At the same time," he continued, moving to Luna's board and putting a white piece, taking away more of the black, "Your appearance has gotten the ponies to start asking questions, and questions for a stallion like Grand Ruler are very bad. They have some grievous consequences that I don't think he will like."

Dusk shine looked at the board, his black hand holding up a white stone, "I do not care for the end game, as long as you hold your end of the bargain."

"Do not worry, all bargains will be kept and promises will be honored. I am not a tyrant by any means, only a being of order," Titan said as he watched Dusk Shine walk away.

"_Welcome, Dusk Shine," _Titan's memories recalled.

"_That is not Sombra," Mage said. "That is a pretender."_

_Dusk Shine stretched, his golden barding shimmering in the daylight, "So, you figured it out? A lot brighter than what Starfleet thought."_

"_I can feel magic," Mage said. "And yours is too uniquely pony to be Sombra's."_

"_So, who are you, really Dusk Shine?" Titan asked._

_Dusk shine bowed, crossing his arm over his chest, "Dusk Shine, 1st of the royal guard."_

"_And the armor?" Mage asked._

"_This barding is the only thing that is keeping me alive at the moment. It is one of Meadowbrook's eight magical objects. The barding gives longevity. It can heal wounds and stop aging, the problem is, it is only do long as I wear it. The moment I remove this barding, age will finally take hold and I will die."_

"_Why do you still wear that barding?" mage asked._

_Dusk shine frowned," Revenge." seeing at the looks he received from his compatriots, he continued, "A thousand years ago, me and Grand Ruler were on the same squad together. He was obsessed with Celestia, desiring nothing more bur to stand with her ad a lover. One day, I had found the vault."_

"_Meadowbrook's vault?" asked Titan. " You mean the chamber where she stored her items?"_

"_Yes, all eight magical items in the vault. Only to be used in time of great need. I had told Grand Ruler about it, so we could report it to Celestia, however he betrayed me, took some items from the vault, and destroyed it to leave me to die. It was only through the use of this barding that I was able to survive."_

"_Then how do you explain you overwhelming lying power when you pretended to be Sombra?" Titan asked._

_To answer, he held up a jewel, " The crystal of magic retention. It absorbs the ambivalent magic of the ponies in an area and transfers it to one pony. I gave this gem to each one if my generals when they fought Starfleet. The gem absorbed the ambiance magic energy, and when the time was right, I transferred its power to me."_

"_Amazing, and if I gave you the power, would you do it again?"_

"_Are you proposing an alliance? Only on one condition," Dusk said, " When Grand Ruler falls, you must agree to remove this barding and kill me."_

" _You want to die?" Titan asked._

_Dusk Shine stepped forward and looked out of the cave, " My family is in the past, my loyalties are in the past, if I die then it is a blessing. I just want to see Grand a ruler fall before I go.:_

_Titan nodded, deal."_

As his thoughts returned to the present, he placed a white stone on the board, " More players, more pieces for this game of ours, and what will be your next move, my old friend?"

* * *

Chrysalis walked down a long cavernous hallway, "So, you believed you could hide from me?"

"I wanted to, I tried to," whimpered Thorax as he followed his queen. His wings lightly buzzing as he made his plea, "Please your majesty, don't force me to work for you. I can't do it, it's so hard stealing love energy and I hate hurting ponies."

"Silence!" Chrysalis demanded as she came to a large door, "It is obvious that you are no use to me. So, think only of one punishment." and with a glow of her magic, she threw Thorax into the chamber.

"No, please, don't!" Thorax screamed as he was thrown into the room. "I just wanted to be a hero. Please spare-"

"Hey, it's ok," said a soft female voice as she placed her hand onto Thorax's shoulder. When Thorax looked up, he saw a pink alicorn with a violet mane who smiled down at him. Her golden horn shining in the dark, "My name is Cerise Wonder, and you're with friends."

"F-friends?" Thorax asked, rising to his feet.

"I have given my pat for your little troupe, now you can give me the information you promised me," Chrysalis growled.

Cerise nodded and pulled out a paper with a royal seal on it, "This is a list of transfers that was made under my time as warden. The changeling you are hunting might be there."

Chrysalis took it in her magic and nodded, "Thank you. Thorax, this will be you home now. Do with it as you will." and with that, she walked out of the room.

"Friends, home, what?" asked Thorax as he watched a light begin to blaze in the cave. When he looked around, he saw some other ponies around him. Some were unicorns, others were pegasi, and some were earth ponies.

Cerise Wonder stepped away from Thorax ,"Welcome, soldier, to the second stage of the resistance."

"The Umbra Circle?" asked Thorax.

Cerise smiled, "No, they operate in the shadows. We are going to be more direct in our assaults. See, Starfleet has been abandoning the towns that Conquest has attacked, or even gotten near, we are gonna try and liberate them. We are also going to fight for the other places that fly Starfleet's flag."

"Liberate them, but why?" asked Thorax.

Cerise walked down the cave and sighed, "Once upon a time, I was a warden for the central prison planet, until one day I was there for a major prison break caused by a changeling. Luckily, I was there to fight them off, but some of the prisoners managed to get the drop on me. That was when Twilight Sparkle appeared. In an instant, she was able to organize both myself, her friends, and Lightning into a fighting force that was able to subdue the prison break. I was so impressed by her power, skill, and brains that i knew I had to thank her one day."

"Then she died," sighed Thorax."

"Yes, but that was not what ticked me off the most. It was what I read on the report that told me that change needed to happen," Cerise punched a wall. "That whole prison break, Twilight's heroism, all amounted to nothing! Why? Because the papers and other ponies said it was Lightning Dawn that saved the day, not her. I owe that mare my life and she got no respect for it? That was when I realized that in the eyes of the state, we don't matter so long as the top seven members of Starfleet are shown to look good. So many of us have given our lives to the state, and yet, unless you are one of the top seven, you are worth no more than shit. That is what we fight for, for all of the soldiers out there who deserve recognition for their heroism."

"I see, and you wanted me because?," Thorax asked.

A white unicorn with a red mane stepped forward, "Because, we need members from both sides, unicornicopian and Equestrian, to send a message that we can stand together and bring out true reform. While Luna and her team overthrow the government, we need to be a sign that we as a species can stand together.""

"Thorax, Esteem Belle. Esteem was one of the royal guards back in the old days of Equestria, and he is our weapons expert. He will teach you how to handle the different races. When you are done training, we will begin discussion of our mission," Cerise said, leaving Thorax behind with the unicorn.

As she stepped through the cave and to her office, she heard a voice speak, "You think that your little team is ready for their first sortie?"

"They are, each one of them is ready to give their lives for the cause," Cerise said.

The voice responded, "I hope not, I paid too much for all of you to die."

* * *

Belle smiled as the party was in full swing, watching as the ponies celebrated not just the anniversary of the Royal Couple, but the victory over Sombra. In Belle's hand was a small cup of punch that she had been nursing after her fourth round of dancing. She let out a sigh as she heard someone call her name, "Uh, Belle."

"Look, I would love to dance with you, but I am exhausted and need-" She paused when she saw who was talking, "Oh, Shining Armor! What a surprise. Shouldn't you be dancing with Cadence?"

"I wanted to, but her aunts called her over for something. Alicorn business they called it," shining said, taking a spot next to Belle. "This does give me a chance to talk to you, and say thanks."

"You are welcome, but please you and the amy were the ones who-"

"Not that, something else," Shining said, smiling at her, "Ever since, Twily died, I have had this huge hole in my heart. Nothing seemed to fill it, not even the news of my it depression or something, but I felt so empty for the longest time. Then, I saw you today, and I kind of remembered something important."

"What was that?" Belle asked.

Shining smiled, "That Twilight would want me to go on, and protect you girls. That the moment she met the girls, that you all became my sisters too. I needed to learn to respect that."

"So you are saying that, you see me as a little sister too?" Belle asked with a smile.

To answer, he gave her a big hug, "Yeah, my little sister. That is what you are."

"Thanks,' Belle smiled softly as he hugged Shining back. The she broked from the hug, she looked around, "So, where are the others?"

"Outside on the balcony. They kind of wanted to watch the fireworks," Shining said, pointing to an open balcony, where five figures said.

As Belle ran to the balcony, she could hear Applejack begin to speak, "So, let's recap today. We-"

Rainbow Dash laid on the bannister of the balcony, while Applejack rested her arms on the railing, "kicked the tails of some bad guys."

"Saved a kingdom from an evil monster who wanted to destroy us all," Pinkie said with a bounce, sitting on the railing next to Applejack.

"Befriended some former enemies," Glarity said, drinking a small glass of punch.

Fluttershy looked at Dash, "And we did it together, by staying together.'

"You know what I call that?" Applejack asked, looking up at the aurora, "A normal day."

"Next time, can I stay out of the normal day? I'm bushed," Belle said, wiping her mane out of her eyes. This caused the entire group to begin to laugh.

* * *

As the night rolled on, Rarity walked with Spike in Carousel Boutique and to the large hole n the wall he mad, "So, Spikey-wikey, why did you destroy part of my house if it wasn't for you?"

To answer, Spike placed his hand onto Rarity's belly, "For our baby. One day, the kid is going to want it's own place. So I figure, how about I make a little nursery for the baby so that way it can have its own home and have a place to play when you work so it can be with you and you can keep an eye on it. That way, you don't worry about abandoning it."

Rarity's eyes opened wide at that, and then she looked back at the nest. Then she looked back at Spike, and with a wild feral look, tackled him to the ground and began to kiss him deeply, passionately. As she straddled him, she ripped off her shirt for him and then had him place his paws on her, "Spike that is the most selfless and kindest thing you have ever done! Make love to me you wonderful, handsome, powerful drake!"

"With pleasure!"

**(Five hours of a sex scene so hot that I couldn't write it)**

Rarity laid curled up next to Spike as they rested next to a small fireplace. The remnants of their love making laid strewn about the entire boutique, leaving not a single room that was untouched by the two lovers as they embraced their love, "Mmmm," Rarity purred as she ate an apple, "That was the second greatest sex I think we ever had. The first of course being the night after we found out about our little one."

"Yeah," Spike breathed softly, as he let Rarity rest her head on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her. "I just hope we didn't wake anypony."

Little did Spike know, that at the Crystal Empire, the six Knights of Harmony laid in bed with their eyes wide open, unable to sleep thanks to the noise "Whoa." was the group call.

"Whoa," Tirek said, laying in bed in Tartarus.

"Whoa, I am impressed," Dark Conquest said, looking out at the skies from his headquarters. Then he gave a thumbs up.

However, we must this scene of comedy to focus our view on the home of the family of Rhymey. Slowly the door opened and his father was the first to greet him, "Rhymey, my son. Come in, it's-"

"Please father, no rhymes. This is just between family for now," Rhymey said as he walked into the house.

Harry nodded, "Of course son, take a seat in the parlor."

Marry, a buttery yellow unicornicorpian with pink mane, stepped in, "Oh, Rhymey, good-"

"Mary, what have I told you?" commanded Harry, his yellow hand balling into a fist.

"To be seen and not speak, unless given permission. I am sorry. S-shall I fetch you a drink, lover?" asked Mary, her soft weak voice barely being carried across the living room.

"Yes, for both me and our son," Harry said, sitting down in a big chair. Crossing his legs, he placed his fingers against each other, "So, my son what brings you home? Trouble?"

Rhymey looked into his father's emerald eyes and his thinning green mane and nodded, "Yes father. It seems that I have lost my mnemonic powers, I can no longer form rhymes or control ponies minds."

"I...s ee," Harry said, disappointment in his voice.

"What's more," Rhymey said, taking a drink from his mother as she walked in. "Me and Fluttershy are on the outs, it seems."

"You and Fluttershy have had a fight? Well, that is ok-"

"What did I say about speaking unless you are told!?" Growled Hsrry as he stood and readied to slap her.

Whimpering, Mary whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Do not worry Mother, Father, I am planning on getting it all back. I will make it alright, and I will burn her friendships to the ground," Rhymey said.

"Good, I expect nothing less from my favorite son," Harry chuckled.

"Well, you know what we say," Rhymey said as he hit his glass in a toast with his father, "We live for the one-"

"We die for the one," as Harry took a drink, his eyes opened wide in horror as what he had just said came to him. Within minutes, he fell to the ground, convulsing and twitching as he started to foam.

"How many missions was it, Father? Twenty-two? Twenty-two assassinations and it was your own son that was able to stop you. I am curious, who was it that you were going to correct, me? Fluttershy? One of her friends? Oh well, it's no matter. You are dead and now the lands and titles will belong to me. Which also means I get the powerful mental spells that are my birthright."

"Y-you bastard. You will," Harry managed to get out before coughing up blood.

Rhymey frowned at this, "Please, save the title of bastard for those half brothers and sisters of mine. Oh yes, your promiscuity with the ladies of the planets that you have visited is quite well known. Quite frankly, I am surprised that the trophy wife you call my mother is my own mother with the way you go around." chuckled Rhymey as he sat back down and began to drink his wine slowly.

"Never.. .Away... This," groaned Harry as his life began to ebb away.

Rhymey brushed him off as he began to drink slowly, "I have. Gotten away with this. Tomorrow, the papers will read about the deaths of my siblings, all under horrible accidents and all blamed on Dark Conquest. Being the second favorite of Grand Ruler has it's benefits. With all of my siblings dead, this means power will befall to me."

"Not... all," harry said, his eyes closing as his life faded.

"Oh yes, that abomination that you had a few years ago with mother. Tell me, how is that little freak? Did you kill her in her sleep, or did you throw it in the trash where she belongs?" Rhymey asked.

Mary gasped when she came into the room, "Harry!"

"Mother, shhh," Rhymey said, walking over to his Mom and tucking her chin, "It's going to be ok, I just got rid of the bad man for you. He was abusing you and he needed to be put down." Comfortingly, he caressed the side of his mother's face, "See, I'm your hero. I protected you, and now the bad man won't hurt you anymore." he said, leaning in and kissing his mother's nose softly, while running his hand through her pink mane.

"No, I suppose he won't. Thank you, my son,' Mary said, rubbing her face against his hand.

Softly, Rhyme spoke, "Now, go and prepare Fluttershy's room. She will be here soon." As Mary left, Rhymey sat in his chair and smiled. Slowly, he brought out his cup of wine and began to drink slowly, "Soon, I will have it all back. My life, my world, and my wife."

* * *

Belle smiled as eh looked at the photo before her. Happily she began to hum as she placed it into her journal, remembering what led to that photo.

"_So, why are we taking this photo?" asked Belle as she stood in the center._

_Rarity smiled, "Because, two days ago, you helped saved the day. And we need to take something to help remember that day."_

"_Besides, we have a group photo of Twily, we need one with you!" Pinkie said, getting next to Belle and hugging her. _

_Fluttershy nodded and laid on the ground in front of Belle, while Dash got above Belle. Applejack stood to Belle's right while Rarity to the left. As Spike began to take the photo, Rarity pulled her lover close, "Oh no, my boyfriend is coming to this photo too!"_

There was a warm smile on Belle's lips as she put the photo into the book, "Dear Journal, today I think I can finally say I am part of the group. If I can have one wish come true... it's to always keep my friends." As she wrote that last line, she began to sway back and forth while holding her head, "Whooo, that's not good. Why does that happen."

**Thhis chapter would not exist, were it not for some fan requests and some ideas I wanted to get through. See, it all started with the idea that there should be another battle for the empre. A huge battle. Well, this fit nicely with some ideas that I wanted to address and deal with. Thus this chapter came into being. **

**Lets break down the basics.**

**First thing I wanted to work wiht was some bits of fallout with Rhymey and show what has been happening to Pinkie. This is also why I wrote the short story that ties into this, to show more of the truama that Pinkie has been going under. Also, i wantd more time with Belle. Scootaloo also came about because realized lately that I hve ad scenes with the other two CMC but none with Scoots. I also wanted to touch a little on how war affects thos of us at home as well as the battlefield. **

**Rarity's scene nd flashback came to me when I had finished readng seasn 4 of Starfleet. The top three things I hated in that drek were Kudos, Tirek, and what happened to Rarity. I saw bad horse and I hated his desing. Ratiy would not fall for that thing. Also, this was me addressing the elephant in the room, Spike's aging. Like it or hate it, its in Mykan's cannon and I had to work wht it. I could ignore it, but wherre the fun in that. See, ersonally, I have no problem wiht Rarity waiting until Spike was 20. I come from a may-december romance. MY mom was 6 years my dad's junior. But how the story did it...just felt wrong. SO I figur my way would also explain matrutiy. He is now mentally and physically 20. Does this work, I will let thereaders decide.**

**Those assassins, they wee a take on the MOTW format. That and I wanted to show that not everything is as it seems. There is more to this story you know. Also, it helps me answer what had happened to the elements. After all, we know thye can't be destroyed and I hate the Valkeryie mode with a passion.**

**This brings me to the war for the empire. I wanted to give Cadence another badass moment and I wanted to talk about what had happed to Fratello. I aslo wated to fix Sombra because I hated that the story turned him into a bully. No, no, and no! So, I made him a badass and gave Cadence her most awesoe song ever. I love cadence canticle, and Skillet. Also, this gave Shining a chance to be a badas. This is also why the trree rookies were here. I wanted to give Lighting more trauma.**

**Now, for some tiva**

**The id codes for the rookies: They have jokes. Terra's code is Atop the fourth wall, Beast Boy is CW 4 Life, and Copy Cat is Dragonball 4 ever.**

**What is signifigant about Beast Boy, Terra, and Copy Cat? They are from End of Ends. Heh ;)**

**Why is Thorax Beast Boy? SSimple, Beast Boy used to be known as Changling.**

**Esteem is another immortal game reference. **

**I apologize for the use of a simpsons joke in rarity's and Spikes love scene.**

**Rep, Dimetnia, and Mysterious are all mad at me. They didn't have a scene in this chapter. I apologize for this, and they are planning on my death for this mistake.**

**I wanted to pu in both KEvin and Thorax. And yes, I know about the season finale. Part of why I wanted the story out now!**


	14. So Long to the paint star

**"YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS... ARE THE BIGGEST MISTAKES IN THE HISTORY OF ALL CREATIONISM!"**

_For my Grandmother, who could be a pretty badass old lady herself._

_Applejack stood in the darkness of the dream realm, looking up at a blanket of stars, "W-where am ah? Oh, the dream again," she said to herself as she watched the stars begin to twinkle and fall to the ground_

_**When Friendship falls, and hope is banished, Conquest will rise.**_

_**The Stars will fall **_

_**The crowned king will take the life of life of the chosen one**_

"_Yeah, Ah know this already. The stars have been falling and darkness will eclipse the lights. Starfleet has been losing members all the time lately: Dyno, Myte, Buddy, and who knows what planet Starla is on. Though we seem to be the only ones who care!" Applejack said._

_**Darkness will envelope the lights**_

"_Ah told you, Ah know-" she pauses when she saw five lights in the distance, each one matching the colors of her and her friends. Then the lights began to become surrounded in darkness. "No, you can't mean-"_

_**But, if mind and heart unite, then darkness will be pushed back.**_

" _Wait what do you mean?" Applejack began, only to get interrupted when a bright light shown in the middle of the group that pushed against the darkness. "Whose heart, whose mind?"_

_**When the lights unite in harmony once more, then hope will shine anew, but if Conquest should fall then-**_

_When Applejack heard the pause, she asked, "Then what? What happens" As if in answer, a blinding red light blinded her vision_

Applejack shot up with a gasp, sweat beading down her head. She tried to wipe the sweat off from her brow. With a few short pants, she found her breathing starting to return to normal, while she just stared into the darkness if her room in a quiet shock. After a few seconds of staring, she heard a soft snore to her left.

She looked to the source of the snoring and smiled softly. Caramel laid curled up by her side. Ever since he had become her sleeping companion, she found her nights to become calmer and she's been able to sleep easier. She gently ran her hand through his light brown hair and leaned in to kiss his forehead, "Thank you for helping me with my dreams."

Rolling herself out of her bed, she walked to her dresser and put in a long sleeved shirt with some jeans. While the October cold wasn't too bad for Fall, she wanted to dress warmly. Reaching out to her side, she pulled out her favorite hat and put it on, thinking to herself, " What did that dream mean? Whose heart? Whose mind?" shaking her head, she turned to walk out the door.

""Are you alright?" asked Caramel as he began to wake up.

Applejack had a smile on her face, "Yeah, just had some crazy dreams, its nothing. Ah am just going to run and get my legs working before breakfast."

"Ok, just remember-"

"Make sure to actually eat something, don't work myself too hard, anything else, boss?" Applejack said with a roll of the eyes.

Caramel blushed and shook his head, "No ma'am."

"Good," Applejack said, walking out with a swish of her tail. Even though they hadn't done more than cuddle with each other, there were times when Caramel acted like a doting husband to her. The idea of Caramel being her boyfriend made Applejack's face turn a slight shade of pink and she quickly began to run out the door.

A few minutes into her run and she was in a small grove of apple trees. Breathing softly, she cleared her mind to kick the trees around her. A solid side-kick here, a roundhouse kick there, and a few bucks helped to get her blood pumping within her body. As she trained, her mind began to think about the dream ,"_If that dream is right, then that means Conquest will be aiming for us after he's done with Starfleet. And what about those 'corrections' soldiers?' _ she asked herself as she delivered a well placed buck to another tree.

It had been only a week since the attack on the Empire and while things had seemed peaceful, she knew the truth. K-COLT had been giving out stories about how Conquest had been attacking other little town and cities all around the continent, some that Grand Ruler said came as a surprise, even though some of the populace had given fair warning. For Applejack, this ticked her off, feeling like the lives lost were on her shoulders. What frightened her the most, however, were the corrections that she fought, "Who were they!? Why did they come, and what do they have in common with Raven?" Applejack yelled as she punched a tree, breaking the bark.

When she pulled back her hand, she looked at how it had gotten bloody from that last hit, and turned away in disgust, "Got to get stronger, if Ah can't beat that mare, then how can Ah protect my best friends? How can Ah lead them to victory?" she whispered.

Her ears perked at the sound of a mare yelling, "Get the buck off my land!"

"Granny!" Applejack shouted, running through the woods, she made her way the house. When she arrived at the edge of the orchard, she saw two Unicornicopians standing in front of the old green mare.

"Miss Smith, we are just asking you to come with us. You are unable to complete the customary training to be fit," said a grey Unicornicopian.

Granny Smith frowned, "Ah don't need any training or exercise, Ah am fine just being here!"

"Ma'am, you have to exercise, how else are you going to be strong enough to help Starfleet?" asked the blue unicorpain.

Granny Smith frowned, "Look, Ah just want to relax and die here, with my family. Do you think Ah waste that that time exercising when I can barely outpace a snail?"

"Ma'am, the law says everyone must be fit and that means ever-"

"Ah said," Granny Smith pulled back her fist, making it glow a bright yellow, "Get out!" she then thrusted her fist into the stomach of one of the unicornicopians, sending him flying away. Before the other could respond, Granny grabbed her walker, made it glow the same shade of yellow and swatted the other out of the way. After looking at her two fallen aggressors, Granny turned to look at her eldest grandson, "Big Mac, be a dear and take these two gentlecolts off the land."

"Yes, Granny," Big Mac said, walking to each Unicornicopian and pulling them away.

"Granny, that was amazing," Applejack said breathlessly, before sitting on a chair next to her grandmother, 'How on earth did ya do it?"

"Oh that? Just a little old earth pony magic," Granny Smith said, smiling as she sat back in her chair.

"But, Ah always thought Earth Pony magic as all about strength, durability, and being a farmer. Ah never seen anything like that," Applejack said, shaking her head.

"Oh, course you haven't. There aren't that many earth pony fighters left out there that know how to use Hamon," Granny Smith said.

Applejack lowered her head to the side, "Hamon?"

"You mean that Twilight never told you? Thought she would, what with her love of all things magic. Well, just sit right there and I'll tell you all about it," Granny said, closing her eyes as she recollected the memories in her head, "You remember how it was, way back before the union of the tribes?"

"Yeah, we all hated each other. The only reason why we even tolerated one another was because one had something the others wanted," Applejack frowned, "Almost as bad as right now."

"And you can expect this led to some might bad confrontations once in awhile, some pretty bad wars," Granny Smith said. "And how do ya think we earth ponies kept up with the other tribes?"

Applejack looked up in thought for a second, "Well, Ah know one way was with Earth Pony alchemy. Kind of had a run in with that a few months back. Ah also think Pinkie told me somethin' about baked goods being used in the Winter War and whatnot."

"The other way, was with Hamon," Granny Smith said. "It was an ancient fighting art that allowed us earth ponies to match unicorns in their spell casting and match the pegasi in speed. A hamon user is capable of doing impossible feats, such as breakin' out of a unicorn's hold, breakin' a shield, or out-maneuverin' a pegasus.. It also helped us Earth ponies live for a very long time. You wouldn't know it, but ah am actually 120, not 80."

"Wow," Applejack gasped out in shock. "Amazing. Do you think you can teach me that?"

Granny Smith then looked at Applejack weirdly, "Ah thought you already knew it. From the way you exercise and fight, you already had some of the basics down. The way you breathe, keeping yourself focused, that's all the basis in Hamon. In a way, you make me think of your pa, Celestia rest his soul. He had the potential to be a great Hamon user, but he chose instead to raise his his family. Good choice if you ask me, no sense in fighting if the world's peaceful."

Applejack nodded as she followed Ganny away from the house, "Ah guess you're right about that. Wait, you say Ah'm like pa?"

"Of course you are. The both of you are as determined as can be, and hard headed too," Granny said, getting a chuckle form Applejack. The two made it to a small grove of apple trees, "Now, the reason why Hamon works so well for us earth ponies, is because it taps into our basic element of Earth. You know how a tree gets it strength and energy from photowhatsits"

"Photosynthesis, Granny," Applejack said.

"Ah don't need a 30 bit word to tell me how trees work!" Granny Smith grumbled. "Hamon is based on the same principle, you are breathing in to take in the energy from the Sun and transferring it to you own body. Now breathe deeply."

Applejack began to breathe slowly, letting her chest rise and fall with each slow breath, "Like this?"

"That's it, slow deep breaths," Granny said with a smile. "Feel the air go into your lungs, taking with it the warmth of Celestia's great gift. Breathe out, feeling the power of the sun go into your cells and empower them with energy. You are like the trees you raise, strong, enduring, and powerful. You are an earth pony, which means your magic is about strength and endurance. The sun is a part of that, feeding you strength and keeping you strong against the harshest of fights." then she looked up at a tree, "There is a fruit bat up in this tree. When you are ready, punch the tree and wake up the bat, without disturbing the apples."

Applejack nodded and continued to breathe. After few short seconds, she drew back her punch and delivered a hard blow against the tree, knocking down some apples. Applejack looked down in defeat, "Not good enough."

Granny Smith patted Applejack on the back and gave her a hug, "You'll get it it. It just takes some time."

"Ya, you're right," Applejack said, then she looked up at Rainbow Dash, creating a double rainbow in the sky as she practiced her flying. "After all, she wouldn't quit."

"Ah yes, one of your many friends, " Granny said, smiling as she sat with her granddaughter, "I am glad you met them, they seemed to have a positive effect on you."

"You think so?" Applejack asked, looked at her grandmother.

Granny nodded, "Before all of this, you used to be so headstrong and focused on your work that it was hard to get you away from it all. Ah used to worry if you were gonna work yourself to death. Now look at you, you open up more, let other help you out, and have become a great mare. If your pa were here, he'd tell you right now... you did good kid, real good."

* * *

"Weak, pathetic, useless," an earth pony said, sitting in the shadows as he watched Applejack's tender moment. All around him were video screens of Applejack.

"Oh, don't be like that doc! So what if your five creations fell, you can get them next time," Dark Conquest said, stepping into the monitor room.

The doctor shook his head and turned to look at the screen, "It's not them. I have abandoned them long ago as failures. I am thinking more about Applejack."

"Aw, does my little doc have a crush?" Conquest laughed.

"You know I have no interest in sex or romance," the doctor said. Then he frowned, "I just despise her. She is everything I hate about earth pony society. Complacent, joyful, and trying to think that we are equal to those inferior breeds. She should be putting her talents and her title as an Element of Harmony to good use. To make the lesser races bow down and worship us. But, enough of my ramblings, what bring you here, sir?"

Conquest reached into his pocket and threw a small ring at the doctor, "Present for you."

"Thank you, but I have no desire to marry you," the doctor said, closing his hand around the ring.

Conquest chuckled, "Oh please, like I am into marriage. That is a gift from our dear friend Titan. It seems that his new friend Dusk Shine brought back some of Meadowbrook's items with him. That is the Ring of Fear. It forces all who are near it to suffer their worst fears."

"And you want me to do what with it?" asked the doctor.

"I want you to copy the magic of that ring, just enough to give some of my soldiers the magic of the ring," Conquest said.

The doctor looked at the ring quizzically, eating a jelly bean as he began to talk, "Planning on a new assault? So soon? Was the Empire not a failure for you?"

"Hell no!" Conquest said, spinning around and sitting on a desk, his smile wide, "The Empire was only a means of an end for me... and Titan. He got the chance to continue whatever little game he has planned behind the scenes, and me? I got the chance to hurt Lightning even more. It's why I told the little fairies to only hurt and attack the newbies."

"You know that was needlessly cruel. They didn't even have a chance to show off what they could do," the doctor said.

Conquest waved his hand, "Ah, what does the world care, they were cannon fodder for me anyway. It was just the chance to watch Lightning see this new chance to prove himself, and in the end, take it away. I love it when a hero breaks like that!"

"Makes the final moment all the more sweeter for you, doesn't it?" asked the doctor. "I will finish your ring by the end of the week."

"Thanks doc!" conquest said, skipping out of the room, then he looked in, "By the way, you really need to work on those voyeur tendencies of yours."

The doctor ignored this joke from Conquest and looked down at the ring, his mind thinking back to a few years ago...

_Peach Berry woke up, her head was swimming from the anesthetic, "Wha-Fire ball...where's my husband?" the peach colored pegasus asked._

"_The blood loss must have affected you harder than I thought," the doctor said, looking at a heart in a jar," Your husband died in front of you a few minutes ago. You were screaming so much that I had to put you under or else you would've broken my tools."_

_Peach, still a little groggy, asked, "Tools, what do you mean?" with a moan she began to look around the barely lit lab. All around her were bloody instruments on trays, body parts in jars, and corpses being hung from meathooks. At the look of all this gore and viscera, she began to feel sick. This was some feeling had started to return to her, and she felt like she was lighter on half of her body. When she looked to her left side, she saw that her arm and leg were sawed off. _

_As she gave out a trembling scream, the doctor sighed and shook his head head, "Oh hush up! Your husband had a lot more dignity when I removed his heart from his body. Died a lot quicker too." Calmly he picked up a notepad and wrote down, "Note, a unicorn can live with their heart out of the body for one minute if you pump the blood by hand."_

_Peach looked to her side, and saw her husband laying there, his ribcage torn open. With a whimper she asked, "W-why are you doing this? "_

"_To prove Earth Pony superiority," the doctor said, picking up a test tube and giving it a shake, watching as the blue liquid turned to green. "You pegasi and unicorns believe yourself to be our equals, which is a foolish idea. Take away the wings and pegasi are useless, take away mana and an unicorn is just a pony with a horn, but we earth ponies are different. We are the earth, we are the strongest, the most durable. If it weren't for us, you would all be starving ponies!"_

"_N-not true," Peach whimpered. "We all have our own strengths and weaknesses. That's what being in harmony means. We need to use our differences to better our world."_

_The doctor scoffed as he took out a sharp scalpel and cut it along side the face of Peach, causing the mare to scream in agony, "See? An earth pony could take that pain. Pegasi have weak bones for flying and unicorns are weaker without magic. These are undeniable facts."_

"_You are a monster," groaned Peach._

"_Yes, that's what they will say when they see my work in the beginning. They will call me monster, savage, and so much more, But in time, they will be wowed by my discoveries. They will be shocked and amazed by all that that I have discovered that I will be called a genius!"_

"_No, you will still be called..." Peach paused when she heard a door opening, "Please whoever you are, hel-" a crossbow bolt hit her in the forehead, killing her on impact._

_The doctor turned to look into the doorway and smiled when he saw the figure of Grand Ruler steppin through the door, "Grand Ruler, sire. I must say, I am not surprised that you and Starfleet have found me. Seeing that Shining Armor was critical in stopping my work the first time, he must have has a few files on me. When ponies wen tmissing you-"_

"_Captain Shaina, please recon the premises and make sure no one disturbs me," Grand Ruler said._

_Shaina bowed her head and walked outside, "What is this?" the doctor asked._

"_I have not come here to arrest you, but rather hire you for your services," Grand Ruler said._

"_Hire me? What for?" the doctor said._

_Grand Ruler smiled as he walked over to the various jars and body parts, "Though my United Equestria is as perfect as can be, there are still several mistakes that need to be fixed. Errors the need correcting, that sort of thing. In the past I had specialized soldiers who did the correction and fixing, but with Titan's last assault I have lost my advantage. You, with your expertise in biology will be able to help me create those soldiers so they can fix Equestria's mistakes."_

_The doctor smirked, an intrigued look in his eyes, "What is in it for me?"_

"_I will give you test subjects, a lab to call your own, and all the equipment you will need. I will keep you hidden, to the point where nopony will even know you exist."_

_The doctor smiled, "When do I start, sire?"_

The doctor placed the ring onto the table and looked back at the screen, "Bee 1, keep an eye on Applejack."

* * *

The little bee kept to the sky, following applejack closely. It flew after her as she walked away from her farm and towards the large library.

Applejack looked at the schoolhouse as she left her little sister behind. There was a part of her that wanted to tell the school that their teacher was now a secret agent bent on taking down the regime. The rest of her decided to just add shake her head and walk away.

"Hey all you cats and Dolls, you are listening to K-COLT, Equestria's most free radio station in the country. We are here giving you all of the news that is not fit to print. Now, we all know that Conquest has been doing small scale attacks all over the country, ravaging a farm here and there or taking out a small city to remind us that the big attacks are not the only ones to keep an eye on the news for. But, there is more, seems he isn't only fixated on Equestria, not that Grand Ruler cares. Old Conquest has been attacking other races too, leaving as much pain and death as he can make. Grand Ruler's response? 'We must marshall all of our forces at home before we help other countries.' Well, maybe if you didn't focus so much attention on seven, sorry, now three soldiers, we would actually have a force. This other bit of news has ticked me off so much that I can't even say it."

Over the radio, Octavia sighed deeply, "Take a good look at your latest maps and you will see something that might horrify you. If you do not see the difference yet, bring out a map of United Equestria before the war and look up new Horn Kong or some of the other towns that Starfleet failed to save. See the blank spot? Yes, it's true."

"It seems that the Grand Ruler wants to remove his mistakes," Vinyl said with a hint of disgust in her voice. "So, any town that is lost has been officially been removed and abandoned."

"If you have loved ones in those towns, please, pray for them. I don't know when, but the dawn will come one day. The sun will rise over those towns lost and we will save them," Octavia said.

"Yeah, the moment the Umbra Circle kicks our current ruler off his can and brings back the true home-girl, Princess Celestia!" Vinyl shouted. "Woah, you know what, I think we are getting way too depressing, here is some Ponytones with some music in honor of tomorrow."

Applejack turned away from the radio in disgust, focusing instead on walking to her destination. Looking up at the old library she had a smile that quickly turned into a frown when she heard, "Get out of my way you lousy Equestrian." shouted an unicornicopian as he pushed Bon Bon to the ground.

Bon Bon groaned as she got up, "You bumped into me."

"Stop your lying you filthy non magic using-"

"Back off," Applejack said, grabbing the Unicornicopians hand.

Seeing the green eyes of Applejack caused him to shudder before backing away, "Oh, I am so sorry your ladyship" he said, and then added "I'll leave to handle the riffraff. Though, trash should be handling trash."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Applejack growled.

The unicornicopian shrugged, "It's what we have been figuring out, and how the news tells it. The only reason why your little knights have been winning is because Starfleet is backing you up. That whole empire thing was saved because Starfleet sent in reinforcements to save your hides at the last second."

"No, the real heroine was Belle!" Applejack growled. "We would've lost if it wasn't for her!"

The Unicornicopian smirked, "That's the point. You needed trash to save you. You guys are useless without Starfleet's help. The news has told us everything, and we always trust the news given to us by Grand Ruler."

As the unicornicopian walked away, Applejack grumbled, "Stupid Unicornicopian hick." she then looked to Bon Bon, "Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. He just pushed me a little and I," Bon Bon gasped as she looked at a broken photo, "OH no. I was buying that to surprise Lyra when she got home, and now it's ruined."

"It's ok, Ah'll find somepony to fix it," Applejack said.

Bon Bon sniffled a little, "It's not alright. I wanted to make that photo look all nice and neat for when Lyra gets home so she would have a nice present and it's ruined."

"Ah think she won't m-"

"I just miss her so much. I know she is doing this to make sure that we can have a happy life again, so I won't keep getting nasty looks just because I'm a lesbian. But...but...it's still so hard," Bon Bon whimpered.

"Wait, you know what Lyra's doing?" Applejack asked.

Bon Bon nodded, "Of course I do! Lyra never could keep a secret from me, ever. And I am fie with it, really. It's just that, you know. When it''s the one you love the most, it's hard not to think that you need to be there for them. That, there has to be something you can do."

Applejack pulled her hat down from her chest and sighed, "Ah don't have a coltfriend or anything like that. But what Ah can tell you is that the best thing you can do for her is to make sure that her home is thee for her. That she has something to come back to."

"You think so?" Bon Bon asked, looking at Applejack with a soft smile.

"That's what Ma always said she did when she waited for Pa to come home," Applejack said, putting her hat on and walking away.

Bon Bon nodded as she said, "Thank you Applejack, you helped me feel a little better."

When she got to the library, Applejack slowly opened the door, "Belle? You here?"

Swaying a little bit, Belle put her hand to her forehead and breathed a little deeply, "Oh, h-hey Applejack."

"Bell you alright? You look a little woozy," Applejack asked stepping to offer a hand.

Belle smiled and shook her head, "I'm fine, just got up a little too fast." she straightened up and fixed her mane, "Did you need something?"

"Yeah, Ah kind of need a book on Earth Pony magic," Applejack said, walking through the living room, looking at the various shelves."

"Sure! I think I have some. Like I have this one book about an earth pony that fought vampires with his hooves. Then here is this one book-"

As Belle began to excitedly list off the various books on the shelves, Applejack began to look around the living room. She sighed contently when she saw how homely she had made the entire tree. In the span of six months, she had made the place look like she had lived in the home for years. When her eyes looked at a picture n a table near the window, Applejack noticed how familiar it looked, "Well now, isn't this a pleasant sight. Isn't this the photo we took a few days ago?"

"Yeah, it is," Belle said, putting some books into a pile behind her. Walking to Applejack and looking over her shoulder at the photo of the six together, she sighed, "I think it's my favorite photo."

"Why that?" Applejack asked.

Belle smiled softly, "Because it is the first time that I felt like I was truly a part of the group, like I was one of you."

"Belle, you have always been one of us. Rainbow Dash told ya, and now am telling you, you are our friend, end of story," Applejack said, looking into Belle's eyes, smiling warmly.

Belle nodded, " Well, I know that now. But, that photo really cemented it for me. I am Belle Amie, not Twilight Sparkle. I'm not a replacement pet for you. I am my own mare, with my own friends. Though...I am a little worried."

"About what?" Applejack asked.

Belle sighed, " I'm scared about what will happen when I finally gain my memories back and I find out I am a horrible pony. What if the me now hates who I was or vice versa. What if I am some sort of tool meant to lure you all into a trap."

Applejack smiled warmly as she said, "Sugarcube, Ah don't care if it turns out that you are the daughter of Lord Tirek himself. It doesn't change a dang thing my eyes. You are Belle Amie, end of story. It don't matter to me who you are in the past, what matters to me is who are now. And quite frankly, Ah like the mare in front of me just fine."

"But, what if Ah turn out to have done something horrible," asked Belle.

Applejack shrugged, "Then the you back then did something bad, but the you now has more than made up for it. The past is past, that is what I believe. I prefer to pony in the now, not the past."

Belle smiled a little, "Thanks AJ."

"You know, you almost make me think of myself right now," Applejack said, looking at another picture, thi s one of Twilight at her coronation, "Am Ah doing this right, am Ah leading the team correctly?"

"Applejack, you don't need to compare yourself to Twilight," Belle said.

"Ah'm not though, anymore than Ah compare myself to mom and pop," Applejack said with a shake of her head. "It's that, Ah'm moe afraid of not doing the right thing. Ah'm scared that Ah messed up something fierce or that Ah can't lead them right. That this isn't how she would want things."

Belle smiled, "Applejack, I may not be Twilight, but I can tell you something right now. You have done a marvelous job so far leading us and keeping us safe. I mean, sure, we may have some cuts and bruises after all this time, but we are still alive."

"You really think so?" Applejack asked.

"Of course. You are the best I have ever seen," Belle complimented.

Applejack then smirked, "So, face with those facts, should we really be worrying about the small stuff?"

Belle pulled back, realizing what Applejack was saying, then giggled and hugged her friend nuzzling her, "Yeah, guess we should."

* * *

"Fools, of course it matters," growled the doctor as he glared at the screen. "Once you have done something wrong, then it forever marrs you. You cannot change who really are! Your past determines who you are and nothing cannot change that."

"Speaking from experience?" Dementia asked, stepping out from the shadow of the door, "Or are you just throwing your own opinions on a situation 0."

"Dementia, so good to see you in my office. Finally found time away from your toy to talk to me?" the doctor laughed.

Dementia growled, "I am going to ignore that remark for the moment. Conquest wants an update on the ring."

"Tell the boss that the rings should be done in a few days time, I still need a moment to crack the code," The doctor said, looking at the rings admirably.

"Wow, so the great doctor has found an unicorn item that even he can't break, I am surprised," chuckled Dementia as she looked to one of the monitors, watching the footage of Applejack and Belle. Softly she sighed, and then looked at a video of a young foal and her mother, "Tell me, what do you think of memories?"

"Useless things. They only hold one back. If I had my way, I would wipe all memory of myself from the ponies of Equestria so they can better appreciate my genius, rather than my demonic intentions," the doctor said.

Dementia sneered, "Is that what you did to Raven?"

"Raven? You think I messed with Raven's memories?" The doctor laughed at this.

Dementia looked at him, "Of course you did! It's obvious to anyone with half a brain."

The doctor shrugged, "I mave have given her a bloodthirst, but messing with her memories? I did not do that, only to my five test subject."

"Then who-"

"That my dear, is a secret I'll take to my grave," chuckled the doctor as he looked at his workbench, another memory flooding back to him...

_The doctor walked in front of five cages, each holding an equine that slept. He smiled when he went to Ragamuffin's cage, "So why these ponies?" asked Shaina._

"_These equines have been untouched by Celestia's light, and thus are interesting to research. Each possess an unique magic that has been unseen in this world for generations, and makes them worth the study," the doctor said, chuckling._

_Shaina looked at the pony in the cage, "And the earth pony?"_

"_My dear sister here is a control," the doctor said. "She is the earth pony I need to prove earth pony superiority."_

_Shaina had a look of disgust when she looked at the pony, 'You did that to your own sister?"_

"_Make no mistake," the doctor said calmly, "After spending years searching for me, she found what I had been doing to be morally reprehensible and wanted to stop me. But, after a few adjustments... she saw it my way."_

"_You... experimented on your own sister?" asked Shaina._

_The doctor only smiled as he looked to the opening door, "Ah, and now we get our latest volunteer."_

_When the three figures stepped through the door, the mare in the middle began to fight and struggle against the two Unicornicopians, " Let me go, you jerks!"_

"_Feisty one, aren't you" Asked the doctor stepping to the bat-pony and kneeling before her. " And your name is?"_

"_Raven Wing," the bat pony spat as she glared her yellow eyes at him. Now, how about you call off your men and let me go back home to my husband?"_

_The doctor smiled and tucked her chin, "My dear Raven, I suggest you forget about you lover. In places like this, memories of your loved ones tend to fade into the ether. Take her to her cell." _

_The doctor had a cruel smile on his lips as he watched the bat pony being carried away. Turning to look at his other subjects, he couldn't help but admire his work on the subjects and how he had crafted their powers._

"What I don't get, is the obsession with Applejack," Dementia said looking at the screens. "Why not Pinkie Pie as well?"

The doctor scoffed as he looked back at one of the rings he was working on, "I have checked that pink one's lineage and she is corrupted. There is pegasus DNA within her body, and thus is useless. But, Applejack is pure Earth Pony, and thus is a shining example of what our species can accomplish."

"So, basically you are just playing favorites," Dementia said, walking away.

"Yes, I am," The doctor admitted, before looking back at the screen. Typing a few buttons on his keyboard, she said, "Show me the events of Nightmare Night."

* * *

Pound began to giggle as Artie dabbed some black marks on his little cheeks, "And there we are! The momma lion has her two little cubs for tonight."

"Thank you," squeaked the little pegasus as he leap from the couch and ran towards Cup Cake, who was dressed in a lion outfit.. Leaning down to pick up her son, she smiled as she said, "Come along, we are going to meet your grandmother before we start."

"Yay" cheered the little colt.

Artie gave out a sigh as he watched the mother and son leave, his heart feeling a bit warmer. Turning to look back at the cupcakes, he reached for an icing gun when a high pitched voice broke him out of his concentration," My costume's done!"

Turning around, he he exclaimed, "Wow, nice outfit Pinkie."

"Thank you," she said, adjusting her straw hat. The red vest and blue shorts gave her a short of tomboyish look.

"So, who are you supposed to be?" asked Artie as he watched pinkie spin around, making her pink mane and tail bounce with her movements.

Pinkie Smiled and tipped her hat, "Straw Hat the Pirate. He's this fun rubber guy that is all about sailing the high seas and having adventures! I loved reading the book series so much that I had to dress up as him."

"I never read that series," Artie said, trying to a little blush as he also noted that the wink Pinkie gave made her look cute.

"So," Pinkie trialed off, resting hr elbows on his shoulders from behind, "You coming out?"

"Pinkie," Artie sighed, "You know how United Equestria feels about holidays, with the exception of Founder's Day."

"Which was boring by the way," Pinkie said, which elicited a confirming chuckle out of Artie. She then finished her next thought with an impression of Grand Ruler, "You should not be celebrating holidays like Nightmare Night and Hearth's Warming! You could be attacked at any given moment. You should never let your guard down like those little mares."

"Precisely," said Artie.

Pinkie shook her head, looking down, "But Artie, you shouldn't live everyday thinking that something evil is going to happen or some monster is gonna attack you. That is a horrible way to live, and it only hurts you."

"Yeah, but it's been that way for ages. Always vigilant, always steadfast, and-"

"How has that been working so far?" Pinkie asked, looking into Artie's green eyes. Smiling she said, "Look, life is like a big party, you can't always be moving and jumping around, sometimes you gotta sit down and eat some cake and take in the fun. You can't always think that there is a monster around the corner, it tires you out. And it only hurts you in the end. You said that you don't feel close to your team right?"

"Yeah," Artie said, the mention of his team making him frown slightly.

Pinkie smiled, "And how do you think you form a close bond? You spend the time to have fun and relax."

""You know what?" Artie said, getting up, "You are right...it's silly. So, I think I am going to go with you.'

"Really?!" Pinkie said, smiling wide and grabbing Artie by the arm ,"Come on then!"

"Wait, Pinkie you can't possibly have a costume ready for me," Artie exclaimed, being pulled by the hand to the upstairs.

Within the span of a few hours, Artie found himself walking through the streets of Ponyville, a half full bag of candy in hand. Looking back at Pinkie, he stammered, "I still can't believe you had a costume ready for me." he gave his costume another look over. It was a blue and striped shirt with a pair of yellow shorts and an orange wig, "Who did you say I was?"

"Navi, Straw Hat's faithful navigator!" Pinkie said.

"Un huh," he then looked around, noticing many foals getting candy, "Aren't we too old for this?"

"Like I told an old friend once, you are never too old for free candy!" Pinkie cheered. Then, she felt a shiver down her spine. Looking at her back, she squeaked when she saw a little rubber bat with fangs, "A bat! Run!"

As she ran away, Artie followed, "Ok... why is it that you can run into a fight without a care and then be scared of a little bat?"

Pinkie giggled as she climbed down from a tree, "I'm not really scared, silly. It's just what you are supposed to do on Nightmare Night. Be a little scared and have some fun."

"Just pretending?" asked Artie.

Pinkie nodded, "Yeah, I always like pretending to be afraid at this time. It's a lot of fun, though I did mess up once. I almost ruined it for Princess Luna."

Noticing Pinkie's frown, Artie asked, "You did?"

"Well, what was I supposed to think? She came in riding on a chariot pulled by cool looking bat ponies. Then she pulls out this scary voice, and then begins to make declarations. I thought she was playing the part of an evil queen that wants to kill us all. Then T-my friend pulled me aside and told me about how bad Luna was feeling. Then I started to feel bad, then I gave her plenty of cupcakes to make up for it," Pinkie said.

Artie chuckled, "Must have been quite an experience for her. But me, I just don't see the fun of being scared. It's not really in me to be it."

"Aw," Pinkie said, noting a figure behind him, sneaking up with a spider. "I bet if you gave it a try you would be."

"I don't think I wou-" he paused when he felt something on his back, "What's that crawling on my baaaaaaaahhhh! A spider!" Artie said, jumping up into the air.

Rainbow Dash laughed hard as she watched Artie float in the air for a few minutes, "Hahaha, can't believe the Starfleet hero is afraid of Spiders."

"Yeah," Pinkie laughed, hoof bumping Rainbow Dash.

"I-i can't help it," Artie said nervously, climbing back down, "Spiders are icky and get in your pants and mess it all up."

"And that's it?" Dash laughed again slowly getting up and dusting off her outfit.

"Hey, nice costume by the way," Pinkie said, looking at Dash as walked in front of Pinkie in her red bodysuit.

"Thanks, it's based on what ponies said that Buried Alien looks like. Red coat with a blonde mane and tail," Dash said.

"Cool!" Pinkie said.

Dash then smiled at Pinkie, "So, you look like you are having a fantastic time."

"I'm loving it, have got quite the stash tonight," Pinkie cheered. Then she looked around, " Is Fluttershy staying at home?"

Dash nodded, "Yeah, she hates this night and wants to just read. But, I was thinking" she then whispered in Pinkie's er.

"Wow!" Pinkie smiled and gave Dash some of her candy, "How did you know what I was thinking?! Are you psychic?"

"Nah, I just know how you think," Dash laughed before flying off to Fluttershy's.

"You know," Applejack said, "Ah heard Rarity is giving out candy by the truckload."

"What?!" Pinkie said, grabbing Artie by the hand and pulling him away, "That's App-"

"Just call me a wandering swordsmare," Applejack said, tipping her hat and walking off, her cross shaped scar shining in the moonlight.

As Pinkie and Artie walked, the clouds began to darken. In the sky, a dark alicorn with dragon-like eyes descended from the heavens, "Behold citizens, I Nightmare Moon have returned to-"

"Moon Pie?" Pinkie asked.

Nightmare Moon looked down at the moonpie, smiled, and turned back to Luna, "I find these moonpies to be acceptable, and thus I may announce the commencement of the rest of the festivities!"

"Thank you princess," Pinkie said, bouncing away. Artie looked at the scene, smiled, and followed along with Pinkie to the to door of Carousel Boutique.

"Halt! Or else," Glarity said, popping out from the door, dressed in a long black gown with long fingernails.

Pinkie Pie smiled, "Nightmare Night, give me something good to bite!"

"My Pinkie, what an unique costume," Rarity said, stepping out from behind the door, her belly bulge sticking out from within the cat-suit.

Artie cocked an eyebrow, "And who are you supposed to be?"

"I am the fabulous Orange Peel, who has finally given into my desire for the handsome Shadow Steed. We are married and have a lovely baby on the way," As if on cue, Spike came in with a fancy suit and a bowler hat.

"Good evening, gentlecolt and mare," Spike said, putting on a fake british accent.

Pinkie giggled, "Good evening sir."

Rarity looked at Pinkie, 'My brave pirate I wish you all the luck in your conquests!"

"And to you, my fun spy," Pinkie said, smiling and giving her friend a hug. Then she gave a little laugh when she felt the baby kick, "Ok, I am hugging you too."

As the festivities carried on, nopony watched as Luna looked to the edge of the woods where her statue was. Carefully she walked up to it and whispered to six hidden mares, "Ok, you can come out."

At this command, six mares came out dressed in brightly colored suits with helmets on, "Why are dressed up as a superhero team from a foal's comic book?" Carrot asked, looking at her orange outfit.

Trixie grinned under her light blue outfit, "Because this was the best way to disguise the three of us and make sure that nopony recognizes us."

Raindrops looked at Luna, "Princess... are you sure this is all right? Should we be out here?"

"Raindrops, remember, we need to relax and calm our minds once in awhile. If not, we run the risk of burning ourselves out and becoming useless. Besides," Luna smiled as she looked in the direction of Ditzy and Lyra, "We have one other reason to visit."

Ditzy smiled when she saw an teenager walk with a little foal, "Ditzy, Sparkler, I'm glad you're safe."

"Bon Bon," Lyra sighed, watching as Bon Bon began to hand out candy.

"Sometimes, after a battle like what we had, we need to see our loved ones again. If only for the memory of what we are fighting for," Luna said. There was a slight frown on her lips as she said this, looking down at the ground.

Carrot Top placed her hand onto Luna's shoulder, "We all came on this mission of our own free will. We knew it would be tough to do this, but we were all aware of the sacrifice."

"Speaking of mission, where is Spark?" Trixie asked. "Trixie thought she was coming along with us for the fun as well."

Cheerilee shook her head, "Spark is really busy right now. She has been looking over all the data about what has happened to Equestria ever since Grand Ruler arrive and United Equestria came into being."

"A shame," Trixie said, "Because she will miss Trixie's grand show! Come team, let us proceed to paint the town red."

And so it was, the partying and the candy hunt went long into the night. Many danced and played until they were ready to drop, while others had problems getting their young children to sleep after a evening of indulging on sweets. Some, were just excited to have a great evening. Others, notably the Unicornicopians, all stayed away, calling the festivitie a fruitless exercise in frivolity. Fluttershy walked outside to find a small basket of candy, waiting for her. Pinkie, meanwhile, found herself belly flopping onto a bed covered in candy, Artie having to roll out of the way, laughing. Covered in candy, Artie sat up and knocked some of his candy off, "Ok, I have to admit-"

"Yes?" Pinkie hissed, a licorice rope in her mouth.

"This was the most fun I have ever had in a long long time," Artie said, laying on the pillow and looking up at the ceiling.

Pinkie, licorice still in mouth, crawled up next to him and nodded, "Told ya."

"Pinkie, I just want to-" he paused and smiled warmly at Pinkie. "Thank you. For being my friend. For opening yourself t me. You never needed to or even had to."

"It was never about having to or letting be my job, it's because I wanted to. It's who I am," Pinkie said with a smile. Then she looked away, "If anything, I kind of want to thank you too."

"Me?" asked Artie.

"For proving me right," she smiled warmly. "For a while, I thought that maybe I was wrong, that maybe... all of you would keep your hearts closed forever. Then you showed that you guys can actually have a little fun and character to you."

Artie chuckled at that, and then frowned, "Pinkie, want to tell you something."

"What?" Pinkie asked.

"Back when...Twilight died, I know that it seemed that a lot of Starfleet saw you as a child and condemned you for the crime of being emotional. And they did, but I never did. In fact, I was just a pissed off at them as your friends. I actually watched my grandfather pass away, I know what it's like to see a loved one dead before you, so I knew you had every right to cry. Hell, I wanted to yell at Rhymey, but every time I was about to, something went on in my head and I just let it slide."

"So, you were on my side?" Pinkie asked, her eyes opening wide.

"Yeah. But, Rhymey, I swear I think something is wr-oof!" he was hugged by Pinkie, who then rubbed her nose against his.

"Thank you!" she said, looking back at his green eyes with big blue ones.

"No, thank you for being a friend that I needed," Artie said.

Pinkie smiled, giving another wink, "It's what I do." she said. Yawning and the rubbing her head against his chest as she began to fall asleep.

* * *

"Such heartwarming nonsense," growled the doctor as he put down the ring and stepped away from the console. Getting up and stretching his muscles, he walked out of his computer room. Walking down the halls, he did not block the sounds of slaves begging for mercy, or the horrifying screams of the dying. For him, it was more like a beautiful melody, a bunch of sounds of inferior ponies meeting their justified ends. Breathing in the air of the HQ, he continued his walk, only stopping when he heard a weird sound. Taking a moment to listen he realized it was voices from down the hall. Stepping closer, he saw the forms of Titan's trio and Starla wearing weird outfits, "What on Earth?" asked the doctor.

"Think they'll like it?" asked Starla. "I mean, it's just a party."

"To be frank, considering that they are slaves and their lives are horrible" Mysterious said, looking down. "It might not."

Rep gave Starla a hug, "Don't listen to him, they need this. We need this."

Dementia nodded, "I think you also need a break from training, you have been taxing yourself to exhaustion."

"No I haven't...not that often," Starla said turning her head away from Dementia, blushing a little in embarrassment.

"Yes you have," chuckled Dementia as she rubbed Starla's mane, looking at the now short-cut purple mane, "Rep, I think you did an excellent job with her mane. Maybe you could become a barber later on."

"Funny," snarked Rep as he opened the doors to the slave quarters. As the doors opened to the many slaves that were sitting around at the various tables, Rep quickly pulled out the big box that they were carrying and threw it down onto the ground. With a flash, the box oped up to a collection of party favors and banners.

"What is this," asked a unicornicopian.

Mysterious smiled at the slaves, " Happy Nightmare Night, and all that it brings with it."

"We're celebrating Nightmare Night, here?" Asked a pegasus.

"Why no?" Rep asked. " They are celebrating on the surface right now. Why should they have all the fun?"

Starla lifted a pumpkin and nodded, " We need something to help with lifting our spirits and I think a party will be the best way."

"I agree," Inquirious said, stepping out from within the shadows. "I say, what reason do we need? Let's party tonight and forget the horrors if this place for at least tonight."

There was no disagreement from any of the native Equestrian slaves as they began to hold a party within the slave quarters. For the moment, it was as it the problems f the world around them was beginning to fade. Though tomorrow meant a return to hell, for tonight it was a time of fun and laughter. The doctor sighed and watched, smiling a little, "Maybe, I should invest in some frivolity myself. It had been a while."

As he said this, his mind drifted back to a few years ago...

_Raven let out another scream as she felt a jolt of electricity flow through her bat wings, "Interesting, you bat wings are thirty percent tougher than a pegasus's."_

"_So, is this you all do for fun , try and make equines into Grand Dickless' personal soldiers. Or do you have a girlfriend?" Raven asked with a smirk._

"_You misunderstand, this is a job and nothing more. I am not doing this for fun," the doctor said, looking down at his charts._

"_Then why?" asked Raven her breath coming out in short pants._

_The Doctor put his pen away into his clipboard and sighed, " I suppose I could tell you a sad tale about me being bullied in school because I w as an earth pony without magic. Which is stupid, seeing as all earth ponies have magic, ours is based on farming and the earth itself. I was angry for another reason, for the ponies stupidity."_

"_Stupidity?" asked Raven._

"_Those pegasi and unicorns all had the foolish idea that they were equal to us. That they had any right to stand on the same ground with us earth ponies when they should look up to us!" the doctor said, frowning._

_Rave shook her head, "That is insane! We are all equal in Celestia's eyes! No one species is better-"_

"_Now who is the liar," the doctor said. "We earth ponies are responsible for the land, for the food and crops. Why, without us, half of the technological innovations that Equestria has would not be possible! Trains, planes, airships? All ours! If an earth pony stopped farming, then the town starves. See? Without us earth ponies, you would all starve."_

"_But without pegasi,"_

"_Pegasi and unicorns are weak. It's just a shame nopony else ever saw what I saw or knew about the truth like I did,",The Doctor sighed. "But, I did try to show them through my experiments. This one time at camp, I shared a bunk with a pegasus. Without his know, I made a tiny tuc in his wing, to test how durable a pegasus was. He almost died when he tried to fly off a cliff. Then there was this unicorn friend of mine. Been friends since kindergarten. Punched him the nose one time while we were talking, for no reason other than I wanted to test his durability. Took three hits before we dissolved our friendship."_

_Raven's eyes widened at this, "You're insane."_

"_That's what two of my friends said when they introduced me to their newborn," The Doctor said, chuckling, which made Raven's blood run cold. "The baby was only about two months old, an adorable little unicorn. I was curious as to how long a baby can hold their breath, and if it was different for unicorns. So, I turned on the faucet."_

_He didn't need to say more, the implication made Raven turn her gaze from one of horror to pure hatred, " You sick monster!"_

"_Yes, that is what they called me when they came in to save the baby," The Doctor admitted, no sign of regret in his voice. "I make no qualms about myself. It is said that evil people do not know that they are truly evil but I embrace it. I know when the world finds out about me, they will call me monster, demon, and a beast; however, I know the truth. One day, they will look upon my experiments as works of genius! They will see what I accomplished as something grand and I will be regaled as a hero. A fair price for being labeled a monster I think."_

_These words passed through Raven's ears and she looked on in shock. Then she smiled and said, "Berry Blast."_

"_What?" the doctor asked._

"_You told me that I would lose memory of my husband, but I still remember his name. No matter what you do to me, I will STILL remember!" she laughed, mostly at the anger of The Doctor as he walked away._

"Stupid Conquest," growled Raven, knocking the doctor out of his memory. "Stupid Titan making me see things!

The Doctor halted and listened to the rantings of Raven, when his ears picked up another voice, "Problems, Rae?"

Raven growled at Conquest, "OH, let's start with the fact one of your high general messed with my head earlier this month and now I am seeing things. Weird things, like the bearers being there for my wedding! OR that I was there when Luna came back to us! OR lets not forget why you would keep a guy who is obviously against you on your team!"

"Now, that is the question, why am I letting Titan stay? He isn't with me, he has bigger and badder plans than I do, and probably is waiting to betray me the first chance he gets," Conquest said, placing his finger to his chin. Then his green eyes narrowed and smiled, "Personally, I just want to see where his plot will go. I want to know what he plans on doing. I am already stronger than him, thanks to the hate of this world. So, really, I am not afraid of anything he has going on."

"What about the remaining bearers?" asked Raven.

Conquest chuckled, "Those five are still broken. Trust me, even if they fight back, they are so far gone that they have no chance against me. Interesting, isn't it? For all of his hate about mockers, he makes a mockery of real heroes, and now they are broken."

Raven chuckled and walked away, leaving Conquest alone with the doctor. Looking over his shoulder, the black alicorn smiled, "So, are we gonna tell her about the memories, or do you want to wait for the surprise?"

"Wha-how did you-"

Conquest waved his hand dismissively, "Oh please! I know all of your secrets. Had my eye on this world for a few years now and have had plenty of time to study every inch of this little mudball of yours. So, I know all of the dirty little secrets you've got."

As these words flowed through his mind, The Doctor began to think back on Raven's experiment.

"_Berry Blast." Said Raven smirking._

_Grand Ruler looked to the chained bat-pony, "What is this? What is she doing?"_

"_Reciting her past. She claims it's to prove I have no control over her,"" The doctor said," it's quite pitiful if you ask me."_

"_My bachelorette party was held by Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle wedded us, Rainbow Dash gave me ketchup as a present as a joke. Rarity designed my gown, Fluttershy gave me a bat as a wedding present, and Applejack brought us together. MY husband's name is-"_

"_See? She does this after a tough session of tests and modifications," the doctor said, looking at a jar, "Quite pathetic actually."_

"_OH, hey Grand Dickwad, come for the party?" laughed Raven._

_Grand Ruler said another for a moment, instead holding out his hand and generating a golden horn, "Well, I guess it's time she received my gift."_

"_W-what's that thing?" asked Raven._

"_It's a gift. One that I gave to Cerisse Wonder, one I gave to Lightning Dawn, and one I now give to you," Grand Ruler said, lifting up the golden horn and placed it to her forehead."_

_For the first time, Raven felt fear, "N-no. no, stop!" she pleaded as the horn was placed on her forehead, making her scream and writhe in agony._

_The doctor shuddered, and looked away while Grand Ruler smiled, holding the horn to her forehead, "Now, I am going to tell you what I told Lightning. Just keep thinking those happy thoguhts of your loved will make your pain all the easier to digest."_

"_Ah-ahhhhhhhhhh!" Raven continued to scream in pain, , the golden horn electrocuting her, making her twitch. As she screamed, her mind began to think of her husband, but her memories began to get changed. She now saw her husband dead thanks to a cart, Celestia ignoring her cries. Every minute, her cries and screams were echoed through the lab._

_Grand Ruler smiled, "Who took away your happiness?"_

"_C-Celestia," whimpered Raven, the golden horn stuck on her head._

"_And how will you pay her back?" asked Grand Ruler._

"_Hurt those who love her!" growled Raven._

The doctor sighed, his mind trying to get her haunting screams out of his mind. Turning to go back to his computer room, he saw the video screen pick up on Applejack as she walked to the Carousel Boutique.

* * *

A small chime rang out from the doorway as Applejack entered the building, "Hey Rarity? Ah need a favor."

"Ah, Welcome Applejack," Rarity said, walking in with a warm smile on her face. "What do you," he paused when she saw the armor in Applejack's arms, "Let me guess, you need your armor repaired?"

"That obvious?" Applejack asked, her ears dropping.

Rarity looked over at the yellow, pink, and white armors that laid on their mannequins next to Twilight's still shining armor, their image reflected in the visor as if it was watching them, "Fluttershy and Pinkie were by here too, asking for the same thing. Even Glarity asked for some touch ups."

Applejack looked at how Rarity sighed, a frown on her lips, "Rarity, you don't need to-"

"Yes, I do Applejack. This is my small part to help you out, even if it feels like it is a small thing," Rarity sniffed.

Applejack asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yes," Rarity sniffled, "Yes, I am. Really, I just, feel a little bad that I am not there with you. I suppose it is a little selfish of me, wanting to put my needs above my child's life, but sometimes I feel horrid that you are facing hell and I am not there! That all I can do is just sit and watch via Glarity."

"Do you regret it?" Applejack asked.

Rarity shook her head, smiling a little, "Of course not. I would never regret making this little one, ever. When me and Spike decided to consummate our relationship, it was during a time of peace and harmony. If this had been Equestria of old, me and Spike could've had our baby and it would've been months, if not a year before the next major god came along to destroy us all. But no, Starfleet keeps us in constant battle, constant stress, and wanting us to fight fight and fight without rest!" Tears started to roll down her cheeks, "And now, because I wanted to do something for both of us, to express our love for one another, because I was selfish for one thing I can't be with you when you need me!"

"Rarity," Applejack said, hugging her dear friend closely. Softly she stroked the unicorn's back, "Look, you couldn't have expected Conquest, none of could. What you two did, was because you thought that you were in a time of peace, that you plenty of time to enjoy you lived. But, what happened, happened and you have given up so much to help us and the baby."

"Doesn't feel like it," Rarity said, looking away.

" You could've given it all up for the sake of us, but you didn't. That's rather strong o f you," Applejack said, smiling, " You made us suits. Gave us allies, and so much more. You have done so much for ys, and couldn't ask for more."

Rarity smiled at this and hugged her friend, "Thank you."

"Hey, it's what Ah am here for. To be your pillar," Applejack smiled and hugged Rarity again before leaving.

The door then opened with a loud swing, "Hey Rarity!"

"Put your suit on the table," Rarity said, looking at her work load.

"How did yo-," she saw the workload on the table and chuckled, "Oh, I get it. I'll just set my suit on the table."

"Yes, and then you can," Rarity let out a high pitched gasp when she saw the suit, "What did you do to my armor?! There's black spots all over it, and there is burnt places all over!""

"Just normal wear and tear, I guess," Dash said.

"Rainbow Dash," Rarity said, looking at the suit and then back to Dash"I designed this suit with the material to withstand your top speed. How fast have you been going?"

"Well, when I do my speed mirage move, or use an after image, I tend to go a little faster than that. And when I vibrate, I tend to put a lot of power onto the suit and," Rainbow Dash said, only to be interrupted by Rarity.

"I get it it, I get it," Looking back at the suit, she sighed, "I was using some of the heat tempering from Spike's armor and used it with the Starfleet armor to make your suit more durable. But, I might have to try a different enchantment."

"You can do that?" Dash asked.

Rarity looked at the suit, "With the right jewels, I can do anything. As a matter of fact, I know of a speedy pegasus by the name Joy Garrish who was the inventor of the speed friction spell. IF applied right, I could use it to apply a friction proof material to your uniform."

Dash smiled and grinned, "Wow Rarity, that is awesome!"

"Thank you dear," Rarity said.

Rainbow Dash sat back and watdhed as Rarity worked. With a curious look, she began to take in stock of the room, looking around at all of the various tools and equipment Rarit had lying around. When she saw the suit that was meant for Twilight, She smiled softly, thinking of her friend. Then she looked to Rarity" Hey Rare?"

"Hmm, yes dear?" Rarity asked, adjusting her glasses.

Rainbow Dash got off her chair, "How do you make time for all of this?"

"All of what?" Rarity asked.

"This," Dash said, looking around, "A business, getting ready for a baby, and of course helping out your boyfriend. How do you do all of that?"

"You are asking me, the mare who tries to make time for her sister, but fails, how she hold some time for her life? Are you ok?" Rarity asked with a giggle. Then she looked serious at Rainbo, "Are you alright?"

"It's just that, I haven't felt like I have making time for everypony as well as I should,' Dash said. "With my own squadron, Fluttershy, Scoots, and the others, I feel so scared Scoots' dad is missing, did you know that?"

"No, I didn't" Rarity said, shaking her head.

Dash slammed her hand against the wall, "I didn't either! And I am supposed to be her big sister. I told her I help her with anything and be there for her and yet... I'm not.'

"Oh Rainbow," Rarity said, sitting with Dash and hugging her.

"I feel down, knowing that everypony needs me and I can't be there for them" Rainbow looked away. "Belle tried to help me with a schedule, but I feel like I am saying one of them is more important than the other. They're not! I love my friends equally and I feel like I am failing them in some way by not being the best I can be."

"Rainbow Dash," Rarity said, rubbing her back. "Nopony is expecting you to do anymore than you have to. You have put everything you have into being there for all of us and that is wonderful. We know you try hard to fulfill your duties, and that is what we need. We don't need perfection, we need Rainbow Dash."

"Yeah," Dash let out a chuckle and then looked at Rarity, "Giving out helpful advice? Man you are getting into the motherly role ain't ya?"

"Well," Rarity smiled and flipped a hand through her mane, "Doesn't hurt to practice. Now,she rubbed her nose against Rainbow's "Do not worry about putting one over the other, just devote all of the attention that you can at the moment and cherish it with them."

Dash smiled, "Thanks Rare." she then got u and walked out of the door. After walking for a few minutes, she Caught Applejack standing near a tree, looking off in the distance. A smirk came across her face as he flew above her friend, and got ready to surprise her.

"Don't even think about it, sugarcube," Applejack said, looking up at the airborne pegasus.

"Aww," Dash said, landing with a frown, "How did ya know it was me?"

"Ah could hear your wings flapping from a mile away," Applejack said, tipping her hat.

"Oh," Dash chuckled, looking behind her. Then with a smirk, she asked, "So, want to race?"

Applejack uncrossed her arms and looked at Rainbow Dash incredulously, "Rainbow Dash, Ah think we both know that you can beat me in a race. The way you've been flying lately, Ah surprised you can't become light."

"Trying," Dash chuckled," Oh sure, when it comes to wings, I am a natural. But on foot, maybe it's a different story. Maybe you can actually beat me? Doubt it, I mean, you only have muscle to back up your speed."

"Are you saying Ah'm slower than you? That just because Ah haven't read as much as you, that you are faster than me?"

"I'm not saying it, you are. I mean, you won't race me on foot, so you must be slow," Dash smirked, getting the rise she wanted in Applejack's eyes.

"Oh, ok. You want to play it that way? Fine. From her to Sweet Apple Acres," Applejack said, getting into t a starting position.

"Right," Dash said, standing next to her friend. "1, 2, 3...GO!"

Applejack smiled and ran off, taking the lead. After standing still for a few moments, Rainbow Dash smiled and raced after her friend. For the rest of the race, the two kept neck and neck, jumping over obstacles. Some of the places they ran do, they had to duck under the low branches, smiling at the ponies they had missed along the way. Most of the unicornicopians who saw this little race just shook their heads, while the equestrians smiled enjoying the sense of normalcy that a rave between friends brought.

* * *

The Doctor sighed as he pulled a screwdriver away from the ring, his eyes not leaving the screen, "Why lower yourself to he. You have so much strength that you could easily outpace her."

Conquest stepped in, a smile on his face as he patted the doctor on the back, "Hey doc, how is our little project going on?"

"Meadowbrook was a genius, there are so many spells and contingency spells to back those up that it is almost impossible to duplicate," the doctor said.

"Which means that you are already half done?" asked Conquest.

There was a chuckle coming from the doctor's lips as he said, "You'll have your rings by tomorrow."

"Great!" laughed Conquest as he hugged the doctor, "You know, you always were my favorite scientist! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some slaves to pull the nerves out of slowly before my three o'clock murdering. Tootles!"

The doctor shook his head, looking back at the screen and smirking, "If only you could've faced my boar at his strongest..."

"_Gone?! What do you mean that my twelve experiments are gone?" The doctor frowned as he stepped into his lab._

_Shaina nodded, "It is as I said, three servants of the Dark King arrived, broke in, and stole your twelve experiments."_

_The doctor bit his finger, "i was using those species to compare their unique magic to our Earth Pony magic. I had even experimented on them to see what my serum would affect their bodies."_

"_It matters not," Grand Ruler said, stepping into the broken lab, his shoes cracking the glass as he walked, "It's time we began my final plant to finally incorporate the bearers into my power and bestow upon them the true powers of harmony."_

"_I thought you could not manipulate the harmonic energies of this world. After all, the last time you touched the tree-"_

"_I know," Grand Ruler said, waving his hand in pain, "The moment I touched it, it burned my hand. It still hurts a little. However, I have recently discovered a legend, thanks to Dr. Callebreon."_

"_A legend, sire?" the doctor asked._

_Grand Ruler nodded and began to recite the legend from memory, " 'When the darkness returns, and magic fades from the land, Hope will spring anew to combat the darkness. If the six virtues can ignite their truest selves, Harmony will grant them a gift. To combat the darkness, the six must prove themselves to deliver us all."_

"_The darkness, what does that mean?" the doctor asked._

"_I do not know, perhaps an evil yet to come or a foe they yet to fight. However, I do know this, it has given me an idea," Grand Ruler walked by some monitors, showing the bearers separated, "The six refer to the bearers of harmony, Twilight's old friends. If I can find a way to tap into their inner magic, and bend it to my own, then I can give them my give and bestow upon them the true essence of harmony."_

"_You mean to turn the into soldiers like your Starfleet, push them away from peace and into war," The doctor said._

"_Why not? I abhor their ideals and their desires for peace. WE need to send a message to the rest of the galaxy that we are not to be trifled with. If they see that the symbols of virtues have become stronger by power instead of friendship, then the rest of the galaxy will recognize that we are the superior beings and will bow to us," Grand Ruler said._

_The doctor placed a thumb to his chin, ":And you want me to jump start this prophecy, correct?"_

"_Correct," Grad Ruler said._

"_It will be hard," The doctor said, "In order to connect to their inner magic, I will need their cutie marks. But to do that, I need a spell powerful enough to do so."_

"_There is a village..."_

_A few days later, the king and his doctor found themselves in a valley barren of of plant life. NEar the bottom of the valley was a little village, set up in a equal sign with a house at the end of the village. As they strode in, the populace all looked at the new visitors, a big smile on their lips as they said the same thing, "Welcome."_

"_I discovered this village not too long ago, and I have to say I was impressed by the sight. Look at it, orderly, controlled, and no sign of anyone trying to be anything more than they are. No one dreams, no one wants, it is pure harmony," Grand Ruler laughed._

_The doctor nodded, "Yes, but with all things like this. It does require someone at the top to make sure that it all runs smoothly and that no one tries to break the equality that has been established."_

"_There is, and here she comes," Grand Ruler said._

_A light purple unicorn with a two toned mane came walking down the stree, smiling, "Welcome! Oh!" she smiled warmly, "Grand Ruler, are, and what to I owe the pleasure?"_

"_Starlight Glimmer, this is my good friend Doctor K-"_

"_Please, just the doctor for now. When I want my true name broadcasted to the world, I will let it," the doctor said. Inwardly, he began to think 'Doesn't help that I remember your mother.'_

_Starlight bowed top the doctor, "A pleasure, but why is he here?"_

"_I have need of a certain spell of yours? You know... your trademark?" Grand Ruler smiled, casting a silence spell around the trio. "You can teach it to an earth pony, can you not?"_

"_It will be hard, but not impossible," Starlight sid, walking around the doctor, "Let's get started."_

_A few weeks past and he became skilled at the magic that Starlight had taught him. Grand Ruler looked at him as his training commenced and said, "One last thing, in order for this plan to go well. I need Tirek."_

"_You want me to control Lord Tirek? The devil himself? The god of evil? Sire, my science is capable of much, to control the devil is to invite death," the doctor said._

_Grand Ruler shook his head, " No need to worry, I am not that mad. But, I believe that you could make me a version of Tirek."_

"_Create a version of Tirek?" gasped the doctor. "It would take a lot of magic, and time to create something that is even one-fifth the power of the great lord."_

"_You will have what you need," Grand Ruler said, looking down at a newspaper telling Starfleet's battle against Dark King, "After all, time is all we have."_

The doctor was pulled away from his memories as he heard a commotion from one of his monitors. Turning to look at the screen, he saw the trio walking towards Starla in the training field. His curiosity piqued, he pressed a button on his console, turning on the audio from his bee camera and listened to the scene at play.

Down on the grounds, Starla turned to look at Dementia walking towards her. She smiled and sighed softly at seeing the woman as she strode towards her, "Dementia, what's going on?"

The ruby haired general smiled, "It's time to give you something that you have been needing for a while."

"W-what?" asked Starla, shaking. Though she had come to trust them, she had still felt a little nervous around some of the generals.

Dementia smirked and stepped to the side, revealing Rep and Mysterious to be holding a two-layer chocolate cake, "Happy Birthday kid."

"You , are celebrating my birthday?!" she gasped. "B-but why?"

"Look, besides hanging out with us or training, you haven't really gotten a moment of happiness," Dementia said. "And what's more, you have spending your time helping out the slaves instead of taking care of yourself."

"It's about time you took some time out for yourself," Rep stallion said with a smile as he brought out his scythe. "What better way than to celebrate your birthday?"

Starla gave out a small sniffle and walked to the cake, "Thank you," she whispered before blowing out the candles.

With candles blown out, Rep eagerly began to cut slices of cake, "May I partake in the cake?" asked Inquirous. Almost as in anticipation of her answer , Rep happily gave her a piece. After the pieces of cake was distributed, the unlikely group of friends began to take their seats to eat. Dementia and Starla sat on a tree branch, Mysterious leaned against a tree, and Rep and Inquirious sat on a rock together.

For a few moments, they eat eagerly in silence, taking large bites of the chocolate and strawberry cake. Sticking her fork through a star that was made of icing, Starla looked up from the pink confection, "Do you ever find it weird? The here we are, eating cake and enjoying our lives when only a few years ago, we would've been ready to kill each other?"

"Such is the way of friendship," Mysterious sighed, licking the icing off his fork, "It makes us look beyond our prejudices and focus on what truly matters."

"Yeah," Rep chuckled as Inquirous laid her head on his shoulder, "But I bet none of us expected to end up like this."

"Why not?" Mysterious said, "It all started with those tow, and worked it's way to the rest of us?"

Stala blinked, "Me?"

"Eh, I mean, sure I hated your guts. But, then I saw that you needed a friend, that you needed a light to hold back against the hell you went through," Dementia said, smiling at Starla, "And I guess I wanted to help you."

" Thank you," Starla said, sitting closer to Dementia, "I don't think I can ever say it enough, but thank you for. Everything. I would've been lost without you."

Dementia smiled and hugged Starla. Rep saw the moment and called up, "Hey, she ain't the only one her little bit of friendship called out to. I did something to all of us too."

"Indeed," nodded Mysterious. "While the three of us were friends already, it was thanks to Dementia that we became friends with Starla and opened our hearts."

"It brought us all closer together," smiled Inquirous, looking into the eyes of Rep, a small blush coming over her.

"But, it's so weird, you know?" Starla said. "We were always told that you three didn't have hearts. That your souls were black as pitch and were incapable of feeling. Now, seeing you being friends and know that you have been this wya even before all of this. It's just so," she said, looking down at the ground below.

"Against everything you know?" asked Dementia. "I know the feeling. Ever since Titan mae us, were were told that we didn't have hearts, and that we had no soul ect ect. Was that ever true?"

"The bigger question is, when you get home, will you stand by you team and eliminate us?" asked Mysterious.

Stara put down her plate, "A year ago, yes. Now, I just don't were told for years that you guys have no hearts, that you are soulless beings with no emotions or deserving of redemption. Now that I spent time with you, became friends with you, I don't know if I can believe them anymore. The problem is I know that they are too stuck in their fanaticism to even see things in any other ight."

"So would you stand with them?" asked Inquirious.

Starla smiled, "You guys have stayed with me through this hell. You lifted me up and gave me a life. I consider you my true friends, so of course, I would defend you even if I was alone in the world."

Dementia smiled at this and pulled Starla in for a hug, nuzzling her. Starla let out a sigh as she hugged Dementia back. With a deep breath, Starla added, "At least I know you won't abandon me."

"They haven't abandoned you," Dementia said comfortably.

"They almost did once," Staral said, frowning, "When I was getting married and was caught by Sombra, they were willing to let me out because it was according to regulations. It's why I like being with you. You guys act like a real team."

Rep-Stallion smiled and then looked from Inquiour to Starla, " Hey, Mysterious needs somepony special."

'Hmm?" asked Mysterious, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I've got Inquirous," Rep sid, kissing Inquirous on the cheek. "Amd Dementia has her girlfriend."

This was met with a thrown piece of cake in Rep's face, "Hey! I prefer to think fo us as sisters." Dementia said, snuggling up closer to Starla. Starla nodded with a giggle and hugged her back.

Inquirious licked the cake off her friends face while Rep continue, "The point is, Myst is the only one of us who don't have a partner. I think we need to ive him one. How about a book?"

"Funny," Mysterious said calmly.

Raven appeared from behind a door, "If this little love fest is done, I need to take Mysterious away from you for a bit."

"Why?" Dementia asked, narrowing her eyes at Raven.

"Because the boss wants him to join him for a planning session tonight. Seems he wants him to lead the assault in the next few days," Raven said, nudging over her shoulder.

"Why me?" asked Mysterious.

Raven smirked, "Because, somebody hasn't been on a sortie in a while, and Conquest thinks you have been missing on all of the fun."

"Fine," Mysterious said, leaving the others, "But, we will be leading this assault my way."

The doctor turned off the bee and went back to work, looking over each ring. Using a pair of pliers and a screwdriver, she slowly began to make adjustments to his ring. Occasionally, his eyes would drift up to his computer screens. One sight began to catch his attention, "Hmmm, let's see what our little friend Rhymey is up to."

* * *

"My apologies for your recent loss," said an unicornicopian as he walked out the door.

Rhymey nodded, "Yes it was a harsh loss for us all. But, i will carry on my family's name and legacy. For now, please let me mourn in my own way. Much like how I am now letting Fluttershy, my wife, handle this loss in her own way away from my home."

"Yrs sir," said the uncornicopian as he closed the door.

Rhymey rolled his eyes as he began to walk away, "Good, I thought they would never leave. Well-wishers my foot, they all just want to look good for me. To say that they cared for my family just to make themselves look better."

"Sire," said a servant as he watched Rhymey walk down the hallway from the entry hall, passing by several pictures of his family, "We must talk about the finances and your responsibility."

"What of the money," asked Rhymey calmly.

"Well sir, it's just that you have devoted a rather large sum to surveillance and investigations. So much so, that I don't know how you are going to help support Starfleet in the war," the butler said.

"I care nothing for this little war and how it affect this pathetic mudball or even Starfleet. Once I have my wife back in my arms then I will take her and my mother to a new life on another world," Rhymey said, dismissively.

The butler stuttered at this, "B-but sir! The wards have had a long history of supporting Starfleet, being one of the first families to join its prestigious ranks. It is your responsibility to-"

A glare from Rhymey quickly silenced the butler, "How can I focus on my responsibilities when my wife is being comforted by those savages. Those foalish idealistic idiots who do not deserve to walk upon the same planet as myself. I will focus on nothing else until my doll is back in my hands, purified. I can then work on securing my name in the halls of Starfleet, but until then, Fluttershy is my priority."

"Yes sir," said the butler as he turned away, walking down the hall and leaving Rhymey behind.

Rhymey stepped in front of a large steel door. Making a small cut in his hand with a dagger, he lifted his bloody palm and place it on the front of the door. In his other hand he held up a vial of his father's blood and placed it onto the vault, " It is tradition for the father to pass on the spells and tools of old to the next generation. However, seeing as my father is no longer here..." the yellow unicornicopian smiled as he began to open the vault.

With a slow and loud lurch, the large grey vault doors began to open, giving way to a large dusty room. Stepping into the room, Rhymey took in the old smell of dust and grime while he gazed over the rows of books, potions, and mystical objects. As he past by the many objects, his hand reached down to his pocket to feel for the object he kept in a special case.

After walking past a few more rows in the dimly lit room, he found a small vial on a distant shelf. A small smile crept along his face as he pulled out the vial and then pulled out the object in his pocket, a case containing a strand of Fluttershy's mane. Turning the blue vial in his fingers, he opened it and let a drop of the blue liquid drop onto her mae, "While you may have stopped my mnemonic powers from affecting you and stopped my mnemonic abilities, you can see that we wordsmiths are capable of different kinds of mind magic. It is something that this family has picked up over the years being the first family to fully embrace the Starfleet code."

When the liquid touched the strand of Fluttershy's mane, it caused the pink strand to glow brightly before burning up and floating away in a blue mist. Rhymey chuckled as he whispered, "Go my little darling, remind Fluttershy of who her heart yearns for. Bring her back to me.,"

Back in the quiet of Fluttershy's cottage, far away from the events inside of Rhymey's house, Fluttershy slept soundly. For a moment, her dream were occupied with the happiness of her animals and her friends talking to her. Contly, she let out a tiny snore as she took her blanket and held it close to her, muttering soft noises as she thought about her dreams. That was when the blue magic floated into her room, hovering above her head. Softly the magic .landed on her head. Though she could not hear it, the mist brought with it Rhymey echoing spell, " OH mist, allow me to enter her mind. Allow me to control her dreams and bring her home to me."

* * *

_Fluttershy snuggled up close to Rainbow Dash, breathing softly as a bird landed on her shoulder. Across from them, Twilight and their other friends were all playing a game of catch. Looking up, she smiled at Rainbow Dash, her wedding singnet around her neck. Leaning up, Fluttershy prepared to kiss Dash on the cheek, only to be shocked when the world faded, "Fluttershy, come back to me."_

"_Rhymey?" Fluttershy asked, looking around the black void tha she stood in. A shudder went through her body as she felt a finger trail across her spine._

"_Fluttershy, come back to me," whispered Rhymey in Fluttershy's ear, tucking her chin with his fingers._

_Fluttershy backed away from his fingers, "No! You mind raped me, put thoughts in my mind. You never loved me!"_

"_That isn't true," Rhymey whispered. "I loved you as much as as any man would love his wife. And you do too. What started as manipulation has turned into desire."_

"_N-no! That isn't true!" Fluttershy denied, stepping back, only to get pulled back by the hand to the spectral image of Rhymey._

_The voice whispered, "No? Then you deny that a part of you still years for my touch, for the heat of our bodies against one another, and for my lips?" _

"_I do-" before Fluttershy could say another word, Rhymey placed his lips against hers, kissing her and eliciting a moan._

"_See? Your mind denies this, but your heart cannot deny me," Said Rhymey, his eyes narrowing at Fluttershy._

_Fluttershy pulled back, spitting out his taste from her mouth, "You're wrong!"_

"_You say that, praying that it will be true; however, you still want me. You want my control, you crave to be enslaved and dominated. You are too weak to desire anything else. That is why you let yourself to be controlled," Rhymey said, running his hand through her mane. _

"_N-no," Fluttershy said, shaking her head._

"_And you dare not tell this to your friends. They will never trust you again. You are-"_

"_**GET AWAY FROM HER YOU ILLEGITIMATE SON OF A THOUSAND FATHERS!" **__Shouted Luna's voice, waking up both Fluttershy and banishing Rhymey._

_As the world faded around her, leaving Luna back in the starry plane of the dream realm, the night princess began to think to herself, "So, Rhymey is a blue magic master. I should've figured as such and it give more fuel to this mystery. Grand Ruler, Rhymey, memories... they are all connected in some way. I'll bring this up to Spark later."_

* * *

Fluttershy woke up with a jolt, holding her hand to her chest and the blanket to her. Breathing in short pants, she began to look around the room, as f that would confirm that she was awake and no longer in the dream realm. After a few more moments, she finally managed to calm herself down enough to think about her dream, "He's wrong, I don't love him. I don't want him back. Oh, but," she shivered, "What if he's right?"

Fluttershy's thoughts were quickly interrupted by a slight tug on her blanket. Looking down, she saw her little bunny Angel pointing down the stairs, "Angel? What is it?" Fluttershy asked, following her bunny out of the room ad to the front door. When she opened the door, she found Belle Amie passed out on the ground. Letting out a gasp of shock sh said, "Bell! Are you alright?"

At the sound of Fluttershy's voice, Belle slowly got up and nodded slowly, " Oh, I am sorry, I guess I just had a fainting spell."

"A fainting spell?" Fluttershy asked, her own troubles quickly forgotten as she helped her friend up. " Have you been getting them a lot?"

Belle nodded slowly, " It started about a month ago. I would be fine for a few minutes and then I would begin to get woozy."

"We should tell the others" Fluttershy said.

"No!" Belle exclaimed, " We can't let the others worry about me. Not right now!"

Fluttershy put a hand onto her friend's arm and said, " But you should seek help if this has gotten that bad."

"Please Fluttershy, I need to be able to handle this myself. I can't let the others worry about me over nothing"

"But," Fluttershy paused and calm nodded, " All right, I won't say anything."

Belle smiled, " Thank you Fluttershy."

* * *

"So, rather than talk about her fears and worries, she chose to help a friend," the doctor said to himself, eating a jelly bean. "Interesting, I wonder how her fears will affect this little ring of mine." turning his eyes to look at the screen with Rhymey, he muttered, 'As for Rhymey, I think Conquest should keep an ee on him. His drive to grab Fluttershy might make him an interesting ally. After all, it wouldn't the first time that someone under Grand Ruler's thrall betrayed him.

"_...Somewhere where things go to disappear," whispered the doctor as he walked into the portal, leaving the members of Starfleet and the Bearers of Harmony to stand in shock. They did not see the smile on his face appear as he walked through the portal, knowing that the two groups would be arguing as soon as he left. After stepping through the portal, he found himself standing in front of a large fortress, "What on Equestria."_

"_Greetings KEED!" said Dark Conquest as he stepped out from the shadows and made his way to the perplexed doctor. _

_The doctor shook his head, looking at the black hedgehog, "W-what on earth?"_

"_Oops," Dark Conquest said, chuckling as he began to transform into a bipedal alicorn with red mane, "My apologies, I forget what form I am supposed to take when I travel from universe to universe. I was just getting away from my latest conquest and I completely forgot to get my face on."_

"_Who are you? What are you," the doctor asked, backing away from Conquest with a look of fear, disgust, and curiosity._

"_Allow me to introduce myself," Conquest said, taking a bo and raising his hand above his head, "I am Dark Conquest, conqueror of worlds, destroyer of innocents, rapist of the highest caliber, obliterator of characters, burner of homes, and the holder of the title of universal chef five years running!"_

"_Dark... Conquest?" asked the doctor as Conquest began to walk around him, a interested look in his eyes._

_Conquest nodded, "Yep, and over there is my best buddy in the world."_

"_Hello," the figure in the cloak said, raising a cloven hoof before standing next to the wall._

"_He's not-"_

"_Anthro, I know," said Conquest. "My dear friend wanted to keep his normal form when he is in this world."_

"_That answers the who, but what are you? How can you change forms like that?" asked the doctor._

_Conquest smiled, "You know of the multiverse?"_

"_Yes, the dimensional universe that-"_

"_No, not that lame explanation that Grand Ruler tells his people. The true multiverse, you know, the many different realms that exist just outside of your little home," to demonstrate his point, Conquest made his hand glow, opening a portal. When the doctor peered within, he saw a vast black void, covered in stars, "Each of those stars, is a world and those nebulas are multiverses that hold those worlds. I am an multiversal being that feeds upon a world's hate and uses it to conquer and destroy it. This world will make about number thousand on my list."_

"_And that explains the wide," the doctor said, his eyes opened wide at the possibilities that laid out before him. _

_Conquest nodded, "Yes, you see I have had my eye on this dimension for a while now. Letting the hate to simmer for a while until it reached its peak, and now, I have come to harvest it. After all, it's been awhile since I have taken a world so beautifully radiating hatred like this one!"_

"_So why bring me here, wherever here is," said the doctor._

"_Here is a pocket dimension that exists just outside of normal space, some call it hell, some call it the dark dimension, but me? I call it home," Conquest said with a grin. Then he walked to the doctor's side, "As for why I brought you here? Simple, I have need of you."_

"_Of me?" questioned the doctor._

"_Yes, you have had the time to study the basic magic of so many species and races. The knowledge of many different parts of United Equestria lies within you, and I think I can use that knowledge."_

"_What's' in it for me?" asked the doctor._

"_You know how Grand ruler only gave out a few specimens to play with?" Conquest asked. "I am offering you a chance to work on Unicornicopian biology."_

"_And all of this, just for my helping you?" the doctor asked, and then smiled, "You have a scientist."_

"Yo, doc!" Conquest said, stepping into the lab, "Time for the presentation, bring the rings."

"Yes, master," the doctor said, standing up. Looking at the five rings in his hand, he smiled about his past. Thanks to Conquest, he had made many strives to further the cause of medical science. He let out a chuckle as he began to think of what else the new slaves will bring him.

Once he left the lab, he made his way to the stage, where he could hear Conquest speak, "...OK everybody! I hope you all had fun with your little raids and attacks today, because that ends tonight!" Conquest said, thrusting his hand in the air and letting his black trenchcoat billow. "Because tonight, we are going for the big one. The big Apple itself," slapping his hand against a backdrop, he revealed a poster of a large city, "Manehatten! Yes, Manehatten, the last remaining port of United Equestria, and the biggest place of art and fun next to Canterlot. We take this and we leave this little continent all alone and isolated!"

"So what's the plan, boss?" asked a soldier.

Conquest smiled, "Of course we will do the usual attack patterns, but we are going to add something new to the mix. Thanks to the awesomeness of Titan, we have been given a gift." he then held up a ring, "The ring of fear, one of Meadowbrook's eight magical items! This little baby will make a pony endure their greatest fear and suffer it."

"Ok, but how are we going to use this in the fight?" asked an Unicornicopian.

"To explain that, I would like to turn the stage over to our wonderful scientist," Conquest then bowed to the curtain, "Dr. Emil KUDOS!"

Kudos stepped out from behind the curtain and smiled, holding up one of the rings, "This ring, when activated, creates a field that will induce a hypnotic spell that will force everyone but the user to see what the fear most."

"What's to stop that thing from affecting us?"

"Simple," Kudos said. "I modified these rings to detect the magical auras of the Bearers of Harmony and Starfleet. So when you activate it, it will only harm them and not you. You are then free to kill them as you like."

"I am giving one of you lucky soldiers one of these rings. When you spot any of the members of Starfleet, turn on the ring and then beat them within an inch of their life. After we secure the city, kill one of them, like I don't know... Artie."

"But sir, shouldn't these be given to the generals?" asked a soldier.

Conquest shook his head, "Brilliant idea! Then when my enemies see that they should be aiming at the generals in order to save the day, they will kill the opposition and ruin my plan. Thanks for the idea."

"Sorry sir," said the soldier.

Conquest then looked to Mysterious, "Mysterious here will be leading you into battle. You need to prep and attack in about two days from now. Now, let's get going!"

* * *

Lightning sat alone in his bedroom, breathing slowly while looking at the wall in front of him. At his side was a plate of week old food, uneaten. As he stared, his mind began to replay the events of the past few months again and again. His mind could kept playing Starla's screams for help as she was raped, the death throes of his various teammates, and the failures of his past again and again like a sick broken record. A strong shudder went through his body as he tried to close his eyes or to block out the sights. However, they kept coming back to him, making him relive his trauma again and again.

This was his life for the past few weeks since the battle of the Empire. Uncaring of the world around him, unresponsive. His mind would barely register the basic of introductions or ponies talking to him. Even when grand Ruler condemned him for his failure, he barely acknowledged his sire. The only thing that seemed to be left in his world was his mind.

As He sat there, alone, two events played out in his head. One was the sight of his wife being raped, begging for his help while Conquest laughed. The other, was of his second failure, however, the even played out differently than before.

_Lightning stood there, utterly shocked by the displays of magic before him. Through all of his life in Starfleet, he had never seen two combatants go at eachother with magic like this. His eyes barely could keep up as Twilight teleported out of the way of Raven's fire balls, while Raven had to dodge a fiery ball of magma that flew at her. When Raven flew up, she used a gravity spell to slam Twilight back to the ground._

_Twilight shook her head, and blocked an incoming barrage of stones with a shield spell, and took a step back. When she did, Lightning could feel his mind fading and a single word being uttered through his mind, "Now." Nodding, he stepped forward and placed his hands down on the ground, activating a rune buried deep in the grass. _

_Not seeing this, Twilight got into another fighting stance and prepared a fireball, but gasped when nothing happened, "My magic! What happened to my-" _

_Twilight barely had time to ask before she got punched by Raven._

Lightning let out a whimper as the image played through his mind, trying to avoid the question that he was afraid to ask, the revelation that his mind was trying to tell him. Instead, he let out a shuddering breath and just looked at his wall, motionless. Then he heard something from his room, a light crying noise. Looking up, he let out a hoarse, "Krysta?" rolling off the bed, he stepped into the next room and saw the little fairy crying on his sofa cushion.

Looking up, Krysta wiped her eyes and sniffed, "Lightning!" she said, hugging him tightly around his neck ,"You're ok!"

"Y-yeah, I am," Lightning said, sighing. Then he looked down at her tear stained face "why were you crying?"

"My people, my family, they," she whimpered and sniffed, "Have all been turned into zombies by some evil demon and no one seems to care but me! My world is gone, dead and I can't do a thing to help them."

Lightning was about to say something, his mind thinking back to his lost homeworld and people. However, the moment he tried, he stopped, "_What am I doing? My best friend here is crying over the loss of her people and all I can think of is me? Maybe Applejack's right, I am a selfish and horrible friend. Oh, Kyrsta."_

Krysta let out a whimper, "And of course, no one cares, I'm just the little fairy tagalong that no one cares about! All you ever needed me and my people for was just to make portals. That's it! Even Spike has done more than me! You people... forget about me."

Lightning shook his head, "N-no, Krysta that isn't," stopping himself he sighed, "you're right. The rest of us, we did forget you. Heck, I am surprised that any of them even knew you existed at all. And me? I'm the worst of the bunch. Here you are crying your eyes out and I was about to make it all about me again by saying your problems are smaller than .mine."

Krysta looked up and shook her head before hugging her friend, "No, I'm the worst. The moment you came out of a mental breakdown, I shoved my worries onto you!"

"No, me!" Lightning said, "Applejack is right, I always find a way to turn the situation onto me."

"No me!" Krysta said.

"No, me!" Lightning growled, and then began to laugh and sob, "Let's just be the worst together, all right?"

"Ok," Krysta laughed and then hugged Lightning a little closer. With a deep sigh, she began to speak, "See, this is the Lightning know. The guy who could be kind and friendly to others. The stallion who actually wanted to live life to the fullest, not Lightning the lapdog. Lightning the hero, or any other title... but Lightning Dawn, my friend."

'Krysta, I," Lightning paused and then hugged her again, "Thank you, for being the only friend I have left."

"You're welcome," Krysta said.

"Come on," Lightning said, getting up, "I think it's about time I started to change my life."

Krysta took flight, "How? And what's with that cloak?"

"I am going to see what Artie told me, in-"

* * *

"MAnehatten?" Artie asked, painting one a canvas a picture of Dash resting on a cloud, "What for?"

Applejack adjusted her hat as she walked around the painter, "Ah want to check up on Aunt and Uncle Orange for a bit. It's kind of obvious that Conquest plans to make a huge attack on a city soon. Belle says that it's likely that it's going to be Manehatten and Ah want to make sure they're safe."

"Rarity says that there is a book on enchantments that Belle doesn't have in her library and she wants me to pick one up," Glarity said, looking into her bag for her bits.

Pinkie nodded and the playfully booped Artie on the nose, "I am just heading there because it's fun."

"Fluttershy's been having some bad dreams-" Dash said, about to move.

"Please don't move," Artie said, looking back at the painting.

Letting out an annoyed grunt, Dash got back into her position, "Anyway, Flutters been having some bad dreams, though she hasn't said anything. I think taking her out of town might help some."

"Belle's not coming?" Artie asked.

Pinkie shook her head, "Nope, she has something to do, she said."

"Um," Artie pulled away from his painting for a moment, "Forgive me for being a little forward. But, can I come too?"

The group looked at him confused, leaving Applejack to ask, "Why?"

"Well," Artie let out a sigh, "I am still learning what it means to be a hero, and I am starting to learn that part of it mean to not have to worry about an attack all of the time. So, I figure relaxing with... friends is a good way to do it."

"Pinkie?" Applejack asked, "What do you think?"

"YES! Come with with us," Pinkie Pie giggled.

* * *

Among the various businesses of Manehatten, few stood out more than the business of the Orange family. Here the Orange family ran catering services out of the Orange family hotel, known for its home cooking and decor. Here, in the top of the large tower Orange Sherbert began to work on the meal for when her husband and daughter came home. As she looked at the placement for the food one last time, she heard a knock on the door. Fixing her orange mane, the pale orange pony walked to the door and opened it to reveal her niece, Applejack. Applejack stood in front of the door, a smile on her face as she hugged her aunt, "Howdy Aunt ORrnge, long time."

"Applejack!" Sherbert said, hugging her niece tightly, smiling, "I haven't seen you in ages. What are you do-"

Before she could ask, Applejack moved aside to let the other bearers into the room, "Hope ya don't mind, but I brought some friends. This is Pinkie Pie."

"HIII!" Pinkie Pie said excitedly, Artie following behind.

"Her friend Artie. This is Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy," Applejack said letting in the two pegasi, Rainbow holding Fluttershy's hand. Applejack then nodded to the white unicorn, "And this is Glarity."

Glarity paused, still unused to having her own name, "Pleased to meet you, Miss Orange."

"Oh please, call me Auntie. That is what a lot of townsponies do." Sherbert said, looking at the group as they all stepped in, "So, Applejack. Are all of you coming for dinner."

"Yup!" Applejack said. "Hope that ain't too much of a problem."

Sherbert smiled, "Are you kidding, the more the merrier."

As the family dinner above commenced, Lightning was down below the streets, living amongst the ponies. With his cloak and hood, no one could see that this pony was actually the commander of the Starfleet forces.

His journey took him through many of the back streets of manehattan and alleys of the bustling city, his eyes seeing evidence of what Artie had said before. Unicornicopians would chuckle as they looked down at the Equestrian brethren, some even would refuse their business to others. His ears would pick up the occasional insult or rant about Starfleet; however, these conversations were quickly silenced due to fear of reprisals from oth er s.

Grabbing the sides of his hood, Lightning tried his best to shrink away from the views of the ponies walking around him, not wanting anyone to see the anger in his eyes that he was starting to build for his own people. Instead, he chose to kick a small can and listen to it roll down the street. As he made his way pas an alley, he heard a young colt scream in pain, "Heeeelp!"

Tugging his coat over himself, he ran into the alley where he saw two Unicornicopians kicking a young pegasus stallion on the ground, "Hey, Starbuck, I don't think he's learned his lesson yet."

"No, please, I'm so sorry. I won't go into your gym again. I just wanted to work out and get stronger," the pony whimpers, holding his head.

The red unicornicopian, known as Starbuck, cracked his knuckles, "Kid, you are fighting a useless battle. A puny Equestrian like you has no chance of matching us. So stop trying."

"Leave him alone," Lightning said, standing in the shadows of the alley.

Krysta peaked out from under the hood, "Lightning, show them who you are. They will back off."

"No," Lightning said, hearing Star's whisper. "They'll lie to Lightning Dawn. But, to an Equestrian, they'll tell me the truth."

"And why shouldn't we be doing this, punk?" asked Starbuck as he walked around Lightning. "We were just reminding the little Equestrian of his place in the world. He is inferior, and we are the superior race. He has no place in trying to become like us."

"But it isn't right! Starfleet doesn't bully and insult Equestrians," Stepping back, and lowering his head, Lightning let out in a whisper, "At least... we don't mean to."

Starbuck's friend laughed out loud and stepped forward, "What kind of bullshit have you been fed, kid. Look, this isn't bullying, we are just reminding the kid of an important fact. That we are just better than they are."

"But the Equestrians are our friends and allies," Lightning argued.

"Buddy, you forget one certain fact, we are superior to the Equestrians in ways of strength, speed, power, technology, knowledge, and experience… by FACTS and ACTUALITIES. We are the ones with Grand Ruler's blood in us, we have his power coursing through our veins," Starbuck said, leaning against the wall.

"It isn't right!" Lightning yelled.

"Then why did Grand Ruler tell us that we have all of this power. Why tell us that we have the superior strength and then tell the Equestrians that no matter how hard they train, how much they do, they will never match us," Sarbuck said, pushing a hand through his hair.

"Because they're," Lightning paused, and opened his eyes wide in horror as he said, "Facts."

"Exactly," Starbuck said. "So what if Grand Ruler tells us to be nice ad kind to the Equestrians. Last I checked, he ain't here to say no. He is just busy in his castle all day long and not here to polce us."

Starbuck's friend nodded, "Here is how the world works, buddy. Those in power will usually lean how to hold it over ponies. Sure, if they are reminded that they are equal, they won't. But, tell a bunch of people that they are superior to another culture and, sooner or later, they will abuse that power over those who are weaker than themselves."

"But, Starfleet-"

Starbuck shook his head, "Starfleet are a bunch of soldiers. They have no idea about how the real world works. And they never will. Now, go home and play kid. We have some unfinished business."

As the stallion walked away, Lightning grabbed his shoulder, "No."

"Lightning, if you are going to morph, now will be a good time," Krysta said.

"No, I am going to fight them...as an Equestrian," Lightning sad, as Starbuck's fist collided with his face and sent Lightning into a wall.

Slowly, Lightning got back up, trying to shake off his daze. Before he could, Starbuck's friend kneed Lightning in the stomach and drove and drew elbow into his back. Wheezing, Lightning tried to catch his breath, as he was kicked in the side by starbuck.

The two Unicornicopians laughed and high fived as they walked away, leaving Lightning in the ground. However, as they prepared for another round, they heard Lightning whistle and turned to see him standing back up. With a cold glare in his eyes, Lightning raised up his hand, and waved at his two opponents to come at him.

As the two punks charged, Lightning could see in his head, how Applejack would fight them and plotted accordingly. Crouching down low, he uppercutted Starbuck in the jaw as he approached Lightning. As Starbuck's friend came at him, Lightning moved to the side and crescent kicked the punk in the back, taking them both out.

Breathing hard, Lightning walked to the young colt and help him up, "Are you alright?"

"Yes sir, thank you," the colt whispered, "My name is Yellow Arc. I was just trying to get into a gym to bulk up and that is when they jumped me."

Lightning nodded as he picked up one of Yellow's books, "I see. Don't worry, I made sure that they-" he paused when he read the title of the book, "Treatise on Friendship, by Twilight Sparkle."

"Yeah, Twilight's kind of my hero," Yellow said, smiling. " She started off so small, as just the student to Celestia, and then she grew up into becoming a hero. I always admired how, nopony told her to go and do the things she did. She did them because it was the right thing to do, it was what was needed to be done to make sure others were safe."

"Oh really?" Lightning asked.

Yellow nodded," Yeah, I always said, that if I wanted to be anyone... it would be a hero like Twilight and not like Starfleet."

Lightning smiled warmly, "I think you made a good choice in idols, kid."

* * *

As the dinner slowly died down and the girls all went off to do their separate hobbies, Applejack sat by the window, looking over the city. With the way that the sun began to set on the large city, it bathed all of the building in the warm orange light. Sighing, her green eyes looked over the vast metal buildings and to the green hills in the distance. With a warm smile, she leaned her head on her fist and just admired the sight, "You always loved the window, even when you were here the first time."

"Oh, hey Aunt Orange," smiled Applejack as she looked to her aunt. "What are you doing here?"

Orange shook her head as she sat on the bed across from Applejack, "Cleaning up from your friends. Ah swear, they can be quite the handful when you get them together."

"Yeah, Ah know," applejack chuckled, "Part of living out in the country."

Sherbert then frowned as she looked up to Applejack, "This isn't a conjugal visit, is it?"

Applejack took in a breath to object, and then she sighed, shaking her head and looking away, "No, it isn't. Belle, another friend of mine, is predicting that Conquest might attack this town next and Ah wanted to come here to make sure that you and the family are ok. And maybe warn ya so you can get somewhere safe when the bg battle comes."

"Should've known," Sherbert laughed half-heartedly, "It would take the war to get you to finally visit your aunt and uncle after all this time."

Applejack looked up at that comment, and then frowned as she turned her head, ear drooping. With a forlorn look she said, "Auntie, Ah'm so sorry, it's just that."

"Tut tut, none of that. I understand completely," Sherbert said, and looked at he window, "I should've known that you wouldn't fit in here the moment you came to us in the first place."

"Ah only came here because Ah thought becoming a city gal would help the family back home easier," Applejack said. "But, Ah just-"

"Got homesick, Ah know," sherbert said. Then she looked up at Applejack, "Were you at least happy here. When you stayed with us? Was I a good aunt?"

"Auntie," Applejack said with a sigh, "You took me in, helped to take care of me, and made sure Ah came back home safely. You were terrific as an Aunt, Ah'm just sorry Ah can't come by as often, what with work and all."

Sherbet sighed and looked at Applejack fondly, "You sound so much like her."

"Like who?" Applejack asked.

Sherbert smiled, "Your mother. You even act a lot like her too. Always pushing herself, trying to be everything for everypony. My sister just never knew when to quit, and you are just like that."

Applejack smiled and played with her hair, "Thanks. Ah try to be a lot like her, you know. Trying to watch out for everypony."

"And, are you getting plenty of rest in between that? You do need to watch out for yourself sometimes dear," Sherbert said, narrowing her eyes at her niece."

"Auntie!" Applejack whined. "Ah swear, between you and granny."

Sherbert laughed and sat with her niece, hugging her tightly, "I am your aunt, it's my job to act like a mother to you. It's a purgative."

"Y-yeah, Ah know. Thanks for caring," Applejack said, cuddling up to her aunt.

A small laugh escaped her lips as Sherbert said, "But your friend Rarity should really know better about how to fix your mane to look like a lady."

Applejack could only grumble happily as she felt her aunt miss her mane.

In another room of the apartment, Artie smiled as he stood in front of Tangerine, Sherbert's daughter. Next to him was a picture of a princess standing in front of a demon, firing a powerful blast of energy, "And so, with the spirits of her four friends behind her, the princess blew the demon away. As she laid dying, she used the power of the crystal to bring her friend back to life and return to a normal life."

"Wow," Tangerine sad, looking on with amazement, "But, what about hr boyfriend, did she come back to him?"

"That is another story for another time. Don't you have homework?" Artie asked the little filly. As she nodded and walked off, she ran by Rainbow Dash who was standing by the doorway, "Oh, hey Rainbow Dash."

"Nice story,' Rainbow Dash sad, "Ever thought about becoming a comic artist one day?"

"The thought occurred to me sometime," chuckled Artie as he walked out of the door with Rainbow Dash. As he made his way down the hall, he could hear Pinkie Pie eagerly, talking up a storm with Uncle Orange, giving up various cake recipes. With a slight chuckle, he said, "She just doesn't know when to quit, does she?"

"No, she does not," Dash laughed as she listened to the conversation. "The girl is random as can be, but... she does know how to make a girl happy even if you don't want to."

"Yeah, or even if you don't realize that you needed a pick-me-up," Artie said, smiling at Pinkie. Looking down at his feet, he asked, " How do you do it?"

"Do what? Be this badass everyday?" Dash asked, flicking her hair back.

"No," Artie said with a chuckle, "How do you find the courage to stay here, with Starfleet and your friends. You could've left at anytime, ran away and did what you want. I feel like I'm losing my belief in who I am and yet, you keep going. How? And don't tell me it's because of your element, because I won't believe you."

Rainbow Dash laughed as she put her hands behind her head and leaned against the wall, "I won't lie if by saying that being the Element of Loyalty is part of why I stay. But there is more to it. Do you know the story of how I joined the academy?"

"Yeah, Spitfire was a drill sergeant nasty. You became so disgusted with the way things were run that you almost quit," Artie said, remembering the story.

"When Spitfire handed me that badge, I was so close to just throwing it back into her face. I wanted to, but then I asked myself... what would that change?" Dash said, crossing her arms under her chest and putting a foot t the wall.

"Change?" asked Artie/

"I leave, and then what? Spitfire is still a drill sergeant, the Wonderbolts would still remain the same, make the same mistakes, and whatever other flaws they made, and it still wouldn't be any different. But, if they had someone like me on their side, then maybe they can learn something from me. Maybe I can help make them better ponies in the end," Dash said, a smirk on her face. "I know for a fact that having somepony by your side who can help fix your weaknesses can make you a better pony." at that, she looked back at Pinkie, and then to Fluttershy. "And change you for the better."

"And that's why you stayed with Starfleet all of this time, because you want to help change things?" Artie asked.

"Well, yeah," Dash said, walking forward, "You guys have my awesomeness to strive towards, and you guys give me another limit to surpass and 's even-steven."

"Do you think it's working?" Artie asked.

"Well, yeah," Dash's said, "You're here ain't ya? You haven't called us idiots, or morons, or what have ya."

"You can thank Pinkie for a blt of that," Artie said, smiling warmly. "If it wasn't for her, I probably would'v defected to the enemy side by now."

"Speaking of which," Dash said, smirking, "Are you and her, you know, close?"

"Well, yeah. I mean she's-" Artie then got a good look at Dash's magenta eyes and shook his head, "N-no,nothing like that! She is just helping me learn to be a better person. That' all and nothing more."

"You're blushing," Dash smirked as she began to laugh, "Ah, just joking with ya. But, be warned...break her heart and I will break you after Maude is done with you."

As Dash walked away, Artie raised his hand to say something. The he sighed, shook his head and chose to watch Pinkie talk for a moment, a warm and heartfelt smile coming across his face.

On the outside balcony, Fluttershy began to sit on a small bench and listen to the birds..While she sat, she tried to allow the calm air around her take her mind off of the nightmare she had. A small shudder came to her as the memory of Rhymey's words came to her. With a quiet shake of her mane, she held out a finger to let a bird land on it.

"Fluttershy, come home to me," Rhymey's voice whispered, a light wind brushing past her mane.

"No," squeaked Fluttershy as she she shook her head.

"Is here a problem Fluttershy?" Glarity asked, walking into the garden.

":Oh, nothing, Glarity," Fluttershy said, looking away, "_I can't tell them, what if he's right and I still have feeling for him_. _They'll hate me, think I'm a coward for trying to go back to him_"

Glarity let out a soft breath, "That is still weird, hearing my own name being said."

"Why is it weird? That is your name you know," Fluttershy said, making room for Glarity to sit with her.

"Well, know," Glarity said, sitting with Fluttershy and putting her hands onto her lap, "It's that, you know I'm not real, right? I'm just a collection of mud, twigs, and magic created by Rarity and Zecora."

Fluttershy looked oddly at Glarity, and then smiled warmly as she placed a hand on Glarity's heart, "You have a heart, and it's beating just like mine. Its warm and like Rarity's."

"That's it though, it's Rarity's heart and memories. They're not mine," Glarity sighed."

Fluttershy shook her head, "No, it's not. Rarity hasn't gone on some of the adventures you have. She hasn't had some of the same experiences that you have. You, have a soul different than hers."

Glarity looked down at Fluttershy's hand, and then back into Fluttershy's blue eyes and smiled, "How do you girls do it?"

"Do what?" Fluttershy asked, looking at her weirdly.

"Treat us so... uniquely," Glarity said and looked up at two birds as they flew overhead. "I'm just a golem of Rarity and Belle is an amnesiac lookalike of your dead friend. But they way you act around us, we might as well be two different ponies altogether."

The two birds above them found a tree branch to land on and talk while Fluttershy just sat back and watched, "I'm an animal caretaker, I care and see so many animals in the world. For a lot of ponies, they think one bird is no different from any other bird. But, I know that there is a difference in how they speak, walk, or even preen their feathers."

"So," Glarity asked with a giggle as she watched the two birds snuggle up to each other, only to be joined b four other birds, "Me and Belle are birds?"

Fluttershy lowered her head and nodded bashfully, "In a way,yes. See, When you look at an animal, you just see the animal and nothing more. Ponies are like that too. I get nervous around new ponies, hard to believe right?"

Glarity chuckled, "You, shy? I would never have guessed."

It's true, I get nervous around new ponies and as far as I'm concerned, they are all scar things," Fluttershy then smiled, "But, if we get to know each other, then I see how different we all are and how special we can be."

"Yeah!" Pinkie said, jumping onto the deck and leaning her elbows over the back of the bench, her chin resting on her hands, "Sure, we may start off thinking that we are all the same on the outside, but we just need time to get to know each other to see the differences. It's one of the things I love about meeting new ponies. I get to know so many differences and new things about everypony I meet."

"Really?" Glarity asked.

"Really really," Pinkie giggled, "Belle may look like Twilight, but she's not. She's a little more emotional and expressive. And you, you may be like Rarity, but you act a little more aggressive and thoughtful. We are all different, we just need time to know," she then paused when she saw dark clouds overhead, "One...another."

Applejack shook her head when she saw the cloud, "Oh, please be a thunderstorm, please, Celestia, I beg you, just be a thunder-" her prayers were squashed when she heard booming laughter over head, "Oh, buck no."

Rhymey, who was hiding under the deck, cursed under his breath and left the three young mare alone to land somewhere else as Conquest's voice boomed out across the city, "Hello Manehatten! Are you ready to die in horrible agonizing ways and watch as the city you called home burns?"

Applejack looked to Orange Sherbert, and ordered, "Get your family out of here, now! Ah'll have Pinkie Pie and the guards get ya to safety,"

"But what about you?" asked Sherbert, as Applejack pressed her transformation button.

"Ah've got some flank to kick," Applejack asid as her helmet appeared on her head.

Conquest began to skip along the outer edge of the rooftop, smiling as he looked across the city, "Now, bet you were all thinking 'There is no way that Conquest was going to attack us today. He would skip us!' Nah! I was just attacking random settlements until now because I wanted my boys to relax," Conquest said, smirking as he looked to some dead guards, "Well, at least that's what your guards thought when I came by this morning and put their fears to rest. I just figured you all needed the holiday off from me killing all of you, and now, we get to have fun playing everypony's favorite game show, 'Run away from the mass murdering maniacs!' It's all the rage in the antelope lands."

Applejack ran into the center of the city, "You ain't gonna scare us! We are going to save these ponies and stop your assault on this city."

"Oh, I count on it, Abbigail," laughed Conquest as he twirled his microphone in his hand and smirked, "But I bet we know how this will go. As much as you will protect these worthless civies, there are three ponies you can't or won't save."

"Stuff it! We'll save them too!" Applejack growled. "You won't kill anymore of Lightning's team! Not today!"

"Oh, I bet I will. And then I will dance the macarena on their corpses!: Conquest laughed.

Applejack looked around her as Lightning, Artie quickly joined up with her. Pinkie Pie came next with her friends following close behind. Rhymey growled as he stepped up, "Lightning," Rhymey was about to say, but Lightning interrupted.

"Major Applejack, I await your orders," Lightning said, looking to Applejack as the group formed a circle.

"Sir," Rhymey stammer with a flabbergasted look in his eyes, "You cannot be serious! You want to take orders from her?"

"She has been more successful in every mission we have been on since this war started. This mare has protected lives and has helped as man ponies as she can. She knows more about organizing this team in a war zone than I do. This mare is-"

"An Equestrian," Rhyme growled, stepping in closely to Lightning, "A weaker, inferior Equestrian who knows nothing about real combat or war. Sir, she doesn't have any real experience fighting monsters, not unlike us."

With a growl, Lightning tapped his finger against Rhymey's chest, "MY team, my rules! I say who we follow and who we stand with. Unless you have a problem with that, _major."_

"No I don't... Commander," growled Rhymey.

Lightning turned around to look at Applejack, "Your orders, mam."

Applejack looked around her and nodded, "Lightning, you and I are on ground crowd control. Pinkie, Artie, you two start helping the guard with evacuation. Fluttershy, You do what you do best, and Rarity, you need to be in the sky. And remember keep an eye out for the Starfleet members."

"We do not need the help," Rhymey said.

Artie frowned and stepped in front of Rhymey, "Last I checked, we are down two members. I think we need their help if we are going to survive."

"If they died, then they died. The strong live and the weak fall. We mourn and then move one," Rhymey said. "No need to become crybabies and dwell upon it."

"You son of a-"

"You two, settle down!" Boomed Lightning, "This is no time for us to be at each other's throats."

"Yeah, save it for after the fighting," Applejack said as she looked to the sky, "Where in the hay is-"

There was a loud thud as Rainbow Dash landed on the ground, her fist hitting the pavement, "Ooooh, superhero landing!" Pinkie cheered.

"I just got through talking with my squadron," Rainbow Dash said, walking up to Applejack, "They'll be here soon."

"Good," Applejack said, "But You'll be alone up there for a few minutes, think ya can handle it?"

"Watch me work," Dash said, fist bumping Applejack, much to Rhymey's jealousy. Then Rainbow Dash took off into the air.

* * *

As the ground and air forces began to converge, striking and attacking various parts of the city, the ponies and Unciropians scream and run in panic. Though the guards and other members of Starfleet tried to fight back, they fell before the forces of Conquest. Screams and fire began to fill the air as the attack began in earnest. Some of the griffons let out a bellowing laugh as they dive bombed and attacked from the sky. When one pegasus flew down for an attack, a blue blur uppercutted him, taking him out. The blur then began to take out three more soldiers in an instant, a trail of Lightning flying behind her..

Once the blur stopped it's flight, Rainbow Dash turned around and smirked at her opponents. Shrugging her shoulders, she raised her arm in front of her face and got into a ready stance. The griffons smiled as they backed away and allow three harpies to take their place. Looking back and forth, Dash frowned and backed up a little, ready to try and escape to make her fight easier.

Before the harpies could attack, a light green blur with three others behind it took out the harpies with a loud crack. When the light green blue stopped moving, she revealed herself to be Lightning Dust. Dust Dust smiled at Rainbow Dash and gave her a thumbs up before flying back into the fray. Nodding, Rainbow flew through a small crow of enemy pegasi, laying multiple blows and kick to their bodies and taking them out. Looking behind her, she saw a griffon coming from behind her and raised a punch to bash it break in and knock it out.

All around her, the skies were filled with the knights of the wind facing down Conquest's aerial forces. Claw and hoof met wing and beak as the two armies battled it out in a strange sky dance of blood. The battle was not only consisting of the usual combatants, for the enemy was also was joined by the harpies. One such harpy reached out with a deadly claw for a griffon, but it arm was caught by a wonderbolt. Her friend then grabbed the other arm of the harpy and pulled it back, opening itself for a barrage by a third wonderbolt that took down the winged creature. The gryphon smirked and raised a thumb to the three soldiers and flew off to do battle with other in flight. The trio high fived each other and flew off to fight other soldiers.

Gilda ducked under a slash by a Unicornicopian, and then jumped back from another slash. When the Unicorpain triad for an overhead slash, Gilda caught the blade with one hand and smiled at him as the blade cut deep into her claw. The Unicornicopian looked oddly at Gilda, before letting out a gasp of pain as her blade dug heep into his stomach. With a kick of her lion paw, she knocked him off of her sword and spun around to slash at two harpies that were attacking from behind.

Hearing the sounds of multiple grunts, she turned to see Ace Ray kicking and striking at three separate soldiers. Spinning around in a tornado, he unleashed a wind strike that took out the soldiers. Gilda quickly slashed at one pegasus that was behind Ace and smiled at him, giving him a wink. Ace winked back, and blew his lady a kiss.

Rainbow Dash flew into the sky and looked at Spitfire. Putting on a pair of goggled, Spitfire gave a thumbs up to Rainbow Dash, who nodded back. There was an excited smile that came across her lips under her helmet that made her look like a wild mare. Looking back down at the crowd of airborne and land based fighters, the two pegasus dive bombed the sky, flying through the air at such a speed that a mach cone formed around their bodies. But, at the moment where Dash would break the barrier, creating her trademark, instead, she and Spitfire pulled up at the same time, cracking their hooves together to encase each other in Lightning and fire. The result was a pair of fire and lightning birds that flew through the city, fire balls and lightning bolt striking the airborne and land enemies. When the two broke out of their maneuver, they had taken out several enemies at oes. Looking back at her teammate, Dash high-fived her idol.

"Rainbow Dash, we need to talk, meet me a 3rd and fifth at the flump tower," Gilda said over the radio.

"Roger," Dash said, nodding to Spit fire, both pegasi flying to the tower to meet up with Gilda.

AS Dash landed, she asked, "What's up?"

"I don't like this Dash," Gilda said, "We're winning this fight."

"Yeah, and that's a problem, how?" Rainbow asked cockily.

Spitfire put a finger to her chin, "No, I see where she's coming from. You and I both know this isn't the only trick up Conquest's sleeve. He still has some other weapons ready."

"Yeah, like those zombie fairies," Gilda said. "We still don't know how to fight them off. Every city i heard that has met up with them has had massive casualties, and any survivors have said that the airborne guards can't beat them."

"Damn, you're right," Dash said, walking to the edge of building, and watching as the battle commenced, the air forces still battling harshly in the air while the ground forces were being joined by some of the city's militia. "Can we rain them out? We pegasi can fly in the rain, but those fairies are like tiny bugs? I remember how Krysta said she couldn't fly in the heavy rain."

"Yeah, and lowers our visibility as well" said Spitfire. "Not all of my team are team have been trained to fly under heavy rain."

"Lightning then," Gilda said.

"We are talking about thousands of fairies vs a few Lightning bolts," Dash said. "Plus, we risk getting your griffons hit too."

"Not to mention, the only three of us that are anywhere near good enough to wield Lightning on the level you are asking for are Dash, Lightning Dust, and Lightning Blitz," Spitfire said. "We need several controlled burst."

"Well, think of something fast, Rainbow Dash," Glarity said with grunt of pain.

"Glarity?" Dash asked, pressing her finger to her headset, "What's wrong.

On a distant building, Glarity panted as she heard a loud screech. Looking down, she winced when she saw the green blood leak out from her wound and down her arm, "Conquest has decided that I am worth keeping an eye on after all. He has sent these, black birds at me." Looking from her cover, he saw the flock of birds circle her sniping spot.

One of the birds looked down at her, flew behind her cover and extended her wings. Letting out a small cuss under her breath, Glarity ducked as a barrage of razor sharp feathers flew at her, One of the feathers cut into her shoulder. Letting out a yelp f pain, she pulled the feather out from the wall and fired it back at the bird. Opening the door behind her, she went into the building, "They have these feathers that they shoot out of their wings that are like swords."

"Stymphalian birds?" Belle said over the radio.

"I thought they only existed in the Gazelle plains," Fluttershy said.

Dash held up her hand, "Whoa, whoa, what are these stink birds?"

"They are birds with beaks of bronze and feathers of steel. It's rumored that Command Stormbreak saw these birds once and learned how to make wingblades from them," Spitfire said. "I am surprised that you don't know that. It's a-"

"Hey, unless it's sports or speed,I usually sleep in school," Dash said.

Gilda rolled her eyes, "That's for sure."

"The point is," Glarity said, "We have two problems, One is that I am pinned down and can't help anypony. Two, I saw on their wingtips, one of the zombie fairies. I think Conquest is going to launch a flock of these birds and attack you."

"If he launches those birds, and they fire their wings while those fairies are riding piggy back," Spitfire gasped, "We won't see the zombies coming and we'll be swarmed."

"You know," Dash said, "There are days when I really hate that asshole." Looking down, she saw a familiar gentleman in a cloak, "Spitfire, grab some of the soldiers and help Glarity out. Gilda, start organizing a plan with Soarin on how to take out those birds. "I have a meeting." smirking, she flew down on the roof of the adjacent building.

Mysterious smiled as he turned around, "Rainbow Dash. What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Simple," Dash said, stretching out her shoulders, "I have a feeling that you might have a clue how to stop those birds little surprise zombie attack."

"And?"

"If I beat ya, I get to learn how fast I need to break steel, and," she started to bounce on the toe of her feet, "You will have to tell me how to beat those birds of yours."

"My body is made of iron, miss Dash," Mysterious said, "You friend Applejack was only able to break my skin because of her-"

A series of punches interrupted his speech. As Dash stood back, she smiled and said, "I think I can learn."

Mysterious smiled.

* * *

Lightning had to move quickly in order to duck under a fist from an earth pony, before he retaliated with twin uppercut to knock him out. Blocking a cross from one minotaur, he drove a front kick into his gut to knock him back. Hearing a grunt of pain, he turned around to saw an orange body fly through a nearby wall.

Before he could say anything he watch as Applejack came back to her feet, shake her head and smiled at the boar. Lightning watched with an impressed look as the boa raced at her, managing to ram his tusks into her arm. Applejack smirked as he planted her feet into the chest of the boar, flipped him over her head and into a group of ten soldiers.

Watching as Applejack rubbed her arms a little, Lightning said, "Applejack, I have something to say. I," he let out a sigh, "I know that I haven't been the best leader, or the best friend in the world. Quite frankly, I have treated your friends miserably for the past few years. I want to improve lot, and I guess the first step is for me to say-."

Applejack grabbed a fist that was meant to to hit Lightning and looked at him, "Look, you want to apologize, Ah get it. But right now, we have a city to protect and ponies to save. Let's focus on the fight right now and then afterwards we can talk." Applejack then pulled the minotaur closer and then uppercutted his head, sending him back. "But for what it's worth, Ah forgive ya."

Lightning smiled warmly at this, and then gave out a shudder as a cold breeze washed over the two. Applejack looked up and saw eight large figures walking towards them, fur covering their large muscles. Each one of them had large imposing horns on their heads the moved when they stared down at the two soldiers. Lightning was the first to say, "Reindeer?"

"What are reindeer doing here?" Applejack asked.

"There are places up north that even Yaks do not tread, we come from their," the head Reindeer, Bli-zen said. "When Conquest heard that the empire had enlisted the aid of the Yaks to their side, he came for us. He promised us grazing land and a life beyond the snowy wastes."

"And you think that what he's offering is going to be any better? He'll turn this world into a black wasteland!" Applejack said.

"If he has lied to us," Blitz smirked, "Then he lies. We only care for the battle. Consider this a vengange for the mistreatment of our brother who was killed not too long ago. His own magic corrupted"

"You're insane," Applejack growled.

"We prefer to think of it as, movin on in the world," Don-er said, stepping along his brother, "The dead will rise soon. The world will end in blackness, and we might as well get in as many battle as we can before the world is consumed."

"No happening," Applecakes said, stepping forward and throwing a cross into the chest of the reindeer. She let out a yelp of pain as she felt her hand slowly start to freeze, "ARGH! What the-"

"As Fire Mares in the south are the embodiments of fire, so must there be beings of cold. This is the way of nature, forever in balance," Vixen said, a smirk on her lips as she punched Applejack hard in the stomach. Before she could recover, Applejack then was hit by Vixen's cloven foot into her face. Then she blasted Applejack hard with a wave of cold that crashed the farmer into a wall.

As Applejack slid down from the crater she made, Com-met held up a hoof and blew a wave of cold at Lightning Dawn, slamming against a wall high on the building. Next to him his partner grinned and threw three ice spears, two of which pierced Lightning's wings, the other cut deeply into his thigh. Pran-cer laughed as he produced another ice spear.

Dash-er laughed as he picked Applejack up by the head and slammed her head against the wall several times. With a grin, he began to freeze her head slowly, "See, you cannot win. We Reindeer have lived in hell and survived. We are stronger, faster, tougher and better than any of your kind. Thus this makes us better by fact."

Lightning winced at these words as he was trying to squirm out of the ice spears, "But... that doesn't give you the right to impose..."

"Our strength is a fact, it is not imposing at all," Pran-Cer said, as he coated his hand in solid ice and began to lay blow on blow onto Applejack's back.

Applejack gritted her teeth as she felt the blows hit, breaking through the armor and hitting her back. Each blow laying a dark purple welt onto her back. She let out a small scream of pain when the reindeer hit a part of her back where the scars of her wings were. The cold from her helmet freeze was cause her to slowly black out as she felt the force of the blow increase in strength and intensity. Though she could not she the next hit, she managed to grab the next hit that was aiming at her back. With a low growl, she closed her eyes and focused, moving her leg to just the right spot. Using ever dwindling strength to its fulled, she kicked out her right leg at Dash-er's crotch. There was a resounding crunch as her foot hit testicles.

Hand still holding onto Pran-cer's, she twisted it in one smooth motion, "Stronger, but still has the same weakness as anything else out there." with a growl, she used hr left fist to punch the reindeer's head three times. Letting go of the other hand, she used an uppercut to stun the beast. Getting into a handstand, she pulled back her legs and then did a hard buck into the reindeer's stomach, sending him flying back.

Standing up, she took off her helmet, and then spat out some blood. Looking at the six reindeer, and then to the imprisoned Lightning, she said, "This might hurt."

"Hurt?" he asked as Applejack bucked the wall, causing it to shake a little. This, in turn, caused him to shake a little, allowing him to fall, with the side effect of it tear in his wings, "GAHHH! That-"

"Warned ya," Applejack said, getting into a fighting stance.

As Lightning looked at Applejack, he asked, "I thought your hands and feet froze when you touched them."

"They do," Applejack breathed slowy, trying to regain her breath, "Punching them felt like punching ice or bucking in the snow. It's cold and hurts like hell."

"Plan?" asked Lightning as he watched Applejack pull out her lasso.

Applejack looked up at the two ice shards, "Keep em busy."

Nodding, Lightning ran into the fray. As the commander began to fight, Applejac wrapped her lasso around the three ice spears. After getting a good knot on them she lifted the rop and begun to spin around. At the apex of her spin, she shouted to Lightning, "Duck!"

With the Reindeer in a single line, Lightning did as he was told and ducked under the spinning makeshift hammer. As the hammer hit the skulls of the six reindeer, it knocked them out. Lightning got up, and smirked at Applejack, giving her a thumbs up.

* * *

As Conquest sat on the rooftop of Tenpony Tower, he watched with glee at the battle that waged on. He let out a chuckle as he heard some of the screams from below, "You know, some of the guards and other Starfleet members down there make such fun and unique screams. Now, you see, if they didn't only focus on Lightning and his amazing friends and told people of the other groups of Starfleet, maybe they wouldn't have become so complacent! Ok, it would've still left them to their entertaining and fun little demise, but the wouldn't be complacent."

"Sir," reported a soldier, "The Knights and Starfleet members are in position."

"Oh goody," Conquest said as he stood up and clapped his hands together. Skipping to the center of the building, he order, "Engage."

* * *

Applejack watched with a queer look in her eyes as some of the soldier took a step back, "and the battle began to grow quiet, "What's going on? Lightning, do you-" she paused when she watched Lightning collapse to his knees, his white coat becoming paler," What's wrong?"

Trembling, he began to speak, "W-when Chrysalis sent me and the others through that cave, we were told we would be facing our worst fear. All we fought was monsters, so I never...I didn't ever think what my fear would be."

Before Lightning stood images of his family, all in various states of decay," _Look at him, all alone." said his mother._

"_It's what he deserves," said his father._

_Buddy Rose, his body still broken in half, growled, "He doesn't belong anywhere. Not with a family, not with a people, and definitely not with a team."_

_Grand Ruler shook his head as he walked away, "He is too weak to be my son. He is worthless."_

"_I never loved him," Starla said, turning away as she covered herself, "I am glad I was raped by Conquest. He needs to be abandoned. All alone and without anyone._

"_Alone," the voices began to chant, their tone getting louder and louder._

Lightning shook his head and lowered himself to the ground, "N-no, it's not true, I belong! I want to belong somewhere, please, don't abandon me!"

"Oh buck," Applejack said, straightening her hat and walking to her teammate, "Lightning you need to." she paused as the ring began to take effect and show her something that made her blood turn cold, "Oh goddess, not this. Anything but this." she said, shaking in horror.

Before her were two earth ponies. One had a red coat, wearing a torn and tattered stetson, his body horribly mangled, limbs messing, and several claw marks that left blood to slowly drip from his wound, "_Look at her, a failure. Just not good enough."_

"Pa, please don't say that," Applejack whimpered, shaking her head.

The mare, with a coat like Applejack's, shook her head, talking in the same haunting and whispering tone as her husband, "_She's never good enough. She is too weak, and a failure."_

"N-n-no, Ma," Applejack whimpered, shaking her head as tears came to her.

"_You failed us daughter, you are such a disappointment," said Rambo Apple as he shook his head._

"_You always failed us. You failed your sister, the farm, and your family. I can't believe I thought you could carry on without us. And now look at you," spat Gala Apple._

Before Applejack could speak, she heard a familiar voice speak, "_How could you! I trusted you to protect our friends! And now they will die, all because you are too weak!" Twilight Sparkle said, stepping out of the shadows, her wounds still fresh on her body_

As Twilight's words hit her ears, Applejack shook her head and said, "No, Twilight, please I... Ah tried my best."

"_And you failed!" Shrieked Twilight, "You are not good enough, you will never be good enough!"_

"No, Twilight, please," Applejack said, falling to her knees in shock. Her hat slowly fell off her head as she sat there in shock.

Elsewhere in the city, Rainbow Dash performed a flying tackle into Mysterious body, sending the two of them flying through a building and into the basement. Slowly, she stood back up and cracked her neck, "I think I'm getting an idea how to beat those birds now."

"Shame," Mysterious said calmly, his voice unwavering, "I was starting to have fun."

"Hey, give me a moment and-" she paused when her world began to grow black. Looking around her, she flt the walls closing in on her. A terrified look appeared on her face as she looked out of the small room she was in and saw her friends being slaughtered by an unseen enemy, A scream escaped her lips as she began to panic.

"Rainbow dash?" Ask Mysterious, looking at her oddly. "Are you alright?"

"Get me out, I got to get out!" Dash shrieked as she began to run around and claw at the walls.

Glarity stood on her perch, with her finger in her headset, " Rainbow? Applejack? What's going on?"

Before she could receive her answer, however, she heard haunting voices whisper in her ear, "Fake."

"What," asked Glarity shivering in fear.

"Fake. Fake of pony, fake pony," The voices continued to whisper, forcing her to curl up into a ball and shiver.

Rhymey couldn't help but smile when he watched Fluttershy lay on the ground before him, shivering in fear. Rhymey let out a chuckle, "You are facing your worst fear, aren't you. I wonder what it is, considering your own fears. I am unaffected of course, Thanks To my...

A haunting wail made his bones shudder in fear. When he turned around, he saw the ghost of Rhymey's father glaring down at him. However, his father's face was replaced by hidsown. Rhymey yelled, " No! I as m not him, I am better than him. I am superior to him. My abilities as required superior. I am not nor will I ever be him."

His screams drowned out Fluttershy's whimpers, " I'm not a monster, Ii... not a monster." she shuddered as she watched hordes of ponies, ponies she could've help, ponies she hurt because of her rag, and ponies that she hurt by being aggressive all began to taunt her. "Not a monster."

Artie stepped back when he saw himself standing before him. His body was dressed in a fancy attire, "Why should I care about the world around me. The only things in life that are truly important are money and myself."

"N-No, please. I could never be like that. Please, I am a hero, not some snob," Artie said, trembling.

"And that is six for six!" Conquest cheered fist pumping the sky, "I am on fire baby!" Quickly, he began to dance and jump around on the rooftop, "Oh, happy day! I am just so damn excited about this win that I think I might-"

His cheering and happiness was cut short, when he heard a sound that made him shiver. Something that made him back up and wince in pain.

A high pitched laugh

Some of the men who were ready to beat Artie to death as he trembled, turned up to the sound of the laughing and saw Pinkie Pie, laughing up a storm. It was a minotaur who asked, "What's s funny?"

"Oh," Pinkie said, stifling a laugh, "I just thought about this really great joke. Want to hear it? It's so funny that it'll bowl you over!"

"Tell us," an Unicornicopian said, frowning.

Pinkie happily nodded, and began her story, "So, once upon a time, I got lost. I mean really super duper lost in this deep dark cave. I was in there for so long that I thought maybe nopony would find me and I would die all alone in there. So, I decided to try and brighten my mood up."

"How?" asked a minotaur.

"Well, I remember what my Granny Pie, Celestia rest her soul, told me. She said, 'If you spend time to think about your fears and why you shouldn't be afraid of them, then whey won't seem so scary anymore. So, I did. I started with the dark. Why should I be afraid of the dark, it's just daytime but without the day. It's just the shadows that make everything so scary." Then with a laugh, she added, "Then I thought, 'but what if something eats me?' 'Well, I hope I don't taste bad!' I mean, can you imagine that? A predator has you in his clutched, ready to eat you, and when he takes that first bite, he spits that part out and says ,'Yuck! You taste horrible!" I don't know whether to feel sorry or just insulted!"

This sparked a round of laughter from the army, distracting them from Artie.

"So, I went through every rational and irrational fear I could think of until Maude, Ma, Pa, Inky, and Blinky found me! By that time, I had worked through every fear and I wasn't afraid of anything, except for one thing. Not being there for my friends when they died" Pinkie sighed and looked away at this last one, wiping a tear from her eye. Then she smiled, "But, Raven helped me to realize that I can make sure that never happens again."

"So, what's the joke?" asked an earth pony.

"Simple, every time that I was ever scared... I was faking it," Pinkie then picked up a large blue object with three holes in it. Then she put her fingers into the holes, her eyes flashing a bright rainbow as she said, "Which means, I'm not afraid of anything." Then she spund around, and rolled the bowling ball at the small group of soldier knocking them all out.

"Told ya it would bowl ya over," Pinkie said, taking out a notebook and marking down a strike. Turning around to look at the rest of the army as they charged at her, she smiled like a wild pony. Opening her hands, she let two hammers slide down out of her sleeves and into her open hands. Each had written on it 'For use in beatdowns only." she then said, "Now, let me tell you about me!"

As Pinkie Pie began to sing, she leapt at a minotaur and slammed her hammer against his head, knocking him out.

Leaping off from her downed open opponent, she struck another minotaur, ducking under a slash from an earth pony mare, and then extended her arms to strike at two ponies with her hammers spinning around in a circle, turning into a pink blur, she threw her extra hammer into the distance, striking an airborne pegasus. Looking back at the incoming horde of soldiers, she stood in front of the still stunned Artie and winked at them.

She sent the other hammer flying, before reaching into her back and pulling out a big hammer with the words, 'Love and friendship' printed on it. With a giggle, she slammed the hammer onto the ground, causing the earth to shake and rattle. Using the hammer explosion to launch herself into the air, she threw a bunch of super bounce balls into the ground, each one bouncing up and hitting a soldier with the force of a small bullet.

Once she landed, a boar grabbed her by the head and slammed her into the ground. He smiled as he picked her up by her man and kickjed her hard into a lamp post. He sneered as he watched the mare get back up, spinning out a little blood.

Looking at her, the boar charged right at her, piercing her with one of his tusks. Then he looked, and saw a balloon in place of Pinkie. Flicking his ear, he heard

Looking up, he saw Pinkie on top of his head, smiling through her helmet. In her hands were some confetti strings. BEfore he could move, Pinkie ties them around his legs and arms. Once she stood back up, she lightly pushed him down to the ground and threw a dance bomb behind her back for good measure.

Turning to look at a line of unicorns and unicornicopians, she put on a pair of roller skates and brought out twin frying pans

Hearing an invisible reff in her head, she skated down in between the lines of soldiers, hitting and knocking them all out with her frying pans. When she stopped, she looked at a rather large minotaur, and she waved hello to him.

He swatted at her, and Pinkie grabbed onto his bicep and swung herself onto it, riding it. As she rode on the minotaur's arm, she waverd hello.

The minotaur, enraged by her carefree fighting style, grabbed her by the mane, pulled her off of hm and punched her hard in the stomach. This sent her skidding across the ground. Before she could recover, an unicornicopian wielding double blades slashed her across the back, while an unicorn zapped her with Lightning and sent her flying back with a gust of wind.

They all smirked as the looked at her, thinking that they had beaten her. But they were all shocked as Pinkie got back up, blood rolling down her back. Her smile never leaving a she continued to sing.

Bringing out a piece of chalk, she drew a bunch of little squiggles and signs on the ground and then smiled at her work. Looking back up at the soldiers who attacked her, she smiled when she brought out a little sling shot with a marble in it. Letting the marble fly, it hit a loose stone behind the soldiers, dropping an entire building on their heads.

With a big grin on her face, she turned around and pulled out a pie bazooka to aim at the other soldiers and began to fire as she sung the chorus of her song.

Miraculously, Applejack could hear Pinkie's voice as she sang, and the spell began to wear off on her. Wickly, the vision vanished as she slowly stood back up to her feet and then picked her hat back up. Taking out two soldiers with her fists, she began to sing as well

Looking over to Lightning Dawn, she crouched down and patted his shoulder, "Ok, come on,. Enough of this moping around, you need to get up and fight!"

'"But I-" Lightning began, but was Interrupted by Applejack as she smiled at him.

"Look, Ah get it. You never faced your worst fear before,bet you never even knew what it was until now. Now you feel like you are alone and no one is here for you. Well, let me tell you right no," Narrowing her eyes, applejack commanded, "Forget it. You belong with us, here with a team. Now, maybe we ain't going to get along at first, but if you try... maybe we can be friends."

Lightning looked up with a smiled, "Do you mean it?

Applejack nodded as she helped Lightning up, and sang

Lightning smiled up at Applejack stood back up and began to sing with Applejack, getting back into a fighting stance.

_She'll work real hard and do her best to turn that sad frown upside down_

"Wha-" Glarity asked herself as she heard the song coming in from her headsets. Smiling, she give out a little sniffle and stands up. Wiping her eyes clear of some of her tears that she had been crying, she turned to look back at the monsters and soldiers that were in th sky and on the ground. Slowly, she reaches behind her back, pulling out her arrow and began to sing as she fired

Mysterious looked down at the shuddering Rainbow Dash and held onto her shoulders, "Rainbow Dash, you're scared right now and that's ok. Everypony has something that they are deeply afraid of. But, I think you are more afraid of not being there to help anypony. That is what this claustrophobia is about."

"C-c-can't get out, can escape. W-W-Walls are closing in," Rainbow Dash whimpered, shaking her head.

"Now you need to get over it or else you will lose both-" Mysterious was interrupted when he heard a song playing outside.

Rainbow Dash whispered, "Pinkie?" she smiled as she stood back up and looked to the wall. Taking a deep breath, she could feel her inner well of courage surge back forth. Turning around, she looked at Mysterious and winked, "Thanks for keeping an eye on me. I think i know how to stop those birds now."

"You're not going to try and capture me?" Mysterious asked.

"Capture who, I didn't see anypony," Dash said, before looking at the rubble and flying through it. Her voice reaching a crescendo as she sang along with the beat.

Fluttershy could hear the song, and she smiled as she stood back up. Turning her eyes to the birds above, she called Rainbow Dash, "Those birds are predators, you might be able to win if you could gather them up as a group and hit them with a flying V."

"That was my plan Fluttershy," Dash called over the radio. " Spitfire, Soarin, Ace, Dust, Gilda. Fall back on me. We are going to knock these metal birds out of the sky."

"Right!" exclaimed the team as sht quickly got behind Dash in the shape of the giant v. Seeing their comrades flying in formation, The other knights began to gather the birds and made them follow them.

"So, what's the plan, Commander?" asked Gilda.

Dash smirked, "Rainbow V."

"What?" Glda asked.

Dash smirked, "Just keep fling and follow me," Dash said as a mach cone formed around her, "Spitfire, Dust, you swallow me, use your slip stream to give the three slower flyers speed."

"Just to let you know, boss," Dust said, smirking, "This is a crazy plan!"

"And kind of stupid," Spitfire said, feeling the speed increasing.

"Of course this is stupid. If I thought it was smart, I wouldn't think it would work!"Dash said, seeing the legion of birds coming at her. Breathing slowly, she began to feel her body connect with the air around her. The air, the speed, and the rush of adrenaline all came together in one moment as Dash slammed one hoof against the beak of the bird. This gave the others in the formation to launch a punch into the beaks of the other birds causing a shockwave that blew the birds clear out of the city.

Fluttershy saw this, and began to sing.

Pinkie smiled when she watched Artie get back up. With a bright wide grin on her face, she let out a big cheer and began to sing. The others joining in as they began t push back against the soldiers.

Conquest fell to his knees and screamed in pain as he heard the song. Struggling to get up, he growled, "ARG! What is up with this stupid, so-AHHH!" he screamed as another wave of pain hit him, sending to the floor writhing. Blood dripped from his ears and his eyes as the music continued. The upbeat melody, plus the mirthful lyrics began to make Conquest writhe in pain.

Steadily, he grabbed a pipe and picked himself up, "I-I-I:

"Sire?" questioned a soldier.

"Gotta get out of here!" Conquest said, teleporting away.

Every hit that struck, ever move that hit, seemed to posses something more. Whether it was additional strength, stamina, or energy, there was something new to each hit that the members of both teams delivered to their opponents. The more that the ponies sang along wit Pinkie Pie, the more powerful they felt. And unbeknownst to the knights of harmony, they all had an individual glow about them. For Applejack, it was orange, for Rainbow Dash it was red, for Fluttershy it was yellow, and Pinkie it was blue. It was as if Pinkie's overwhelming energy and optimism began to flow out from her and into the others. The same could be sad for Lightning and Artie as they began to share in Pinkie's strength.

The more powerful the song, the more that the enemy fell until only a few remnants remained. The remaining soldier began to see this power, and gasped in fear, some even wetted themselves before running away.

As Pinkie Pie began to finish her song, she did not notice a minotaur rise up from the fallen. He snorted as he watched Pinkie Pie dance and sing, rage burning in his chest. Looking at her with red bloodshot eyes, he held up his hand. Strapped to his hand was an unusual gauntlet, with a black or in the center. Growling, he kept his palm open as he began to charge black flame into the gauntlet. With a snort, he fired a giant black fireball at Pinkie.

Artie saw this with fear in his eyes, "Oh my Celestia! PINKIE!" he shouted, jumping in front of the fire ball. Pinkie Pie barely had time to turn around when her vision was blocked by an orange stallion that held up a staff to block the incoming black flames.

"Artie?" gasped Pinkie as she watched the scene with a mix of horror and disbelief. Her ears twitched as she heard Artie's unrelenting scream of pain as the black flame encroached on him. After a few short minutes, the fireball dissipated and Artie fell to his knees. Shaking Her head, Pinkie shouted, "Artie! N-no, please, don't die."

Weakly, Artie leaned against Pinkie in her arms and looked up at her. Seeing the tears forming in her eyes, he raised a shaky black hand to Pinkie's face and wiped some of her tears away, "Tears Pinkie? No, that's not right. That's not you. You're Pinkie Pie, you are supposed to bring smiles to ponies and make them happy. Please, don't cry."

"Artie, you are going to be ok," Pinkie whispered, shaking her head as more tears fell from her eyes.

"Promise me, Pinkie," Artie said. "D-don't stop smiling. Don't become like us and take away other ponies smiles, please." and with that, Artie closed his eyes and slipped from Pinkie's arms.

Pinkie trembled and whimpered as she laid the fallen starfleet member down. Saying nothing, she slowly stood back up, and began to sniffle as she felt her tears fade away. Her ears picked up the sound of the assassin's laughter and she narrowed her eyes in anger.

Feeling her tail twitched, she instantly leapt above a griffon dive bombing her and used her hand to slam his head into the ground. From there, she looked up at the Minotaur as he started to run away from her into the city and through the alleys. A feral growl escaped her lips as Pinkie charged in after him.

The minotaur kept running, panting, and trying to escape. Behind him, he thought he could hear Pinkie Pie panting and yelling for him to come back. After passing by several alleys, he saw a dead end alley. He sighed, but then gasped when he saw Pinkie Pie leap over the wall and land in front of him. A smile crept across Pinkie's lips as she waved, looking like a maniac that had found her prey.

The minotaur roared and charged at her with his horns pointed at her. Pinkie just grinned as she waited for the Minotaur to charge at her. With almost instant timing, she jumped, ran alongside a wall, and landed behind the minotaur as he rammed his horns into the wall. Stuck, he looked over his shoulder to see Pinkie Pie walk to hm with a hacksaw in hand, "No, please god no!" pleaded the minotaur, "Don't saw off my horns! Please, I'll be a laughing stock!"

"MY friend, he made me promise to never take away a ponies smile," Pinkie said, holding up the saw. "You're not a pony. I should take your head off! I should take away your smile!"

"No, please, don't, I beg of you," The minotaur cried.

"But-" Pinkie paused as she threw away her saw, "If I kill you, then I'll make some pony sad. Your family, your girlfriend, or someone. And I can't do that" Pinkie sighed, "No matter how much I want to right now."

""Then what are-OW!" he squeaked as he felt Pinkie bat hit him square in the testicles. The he passed out after Pinkie knocked him out with a bat.

"Knocking you out... now that I can do," Pinkie smiled, unaware of an unicorn with a fireball aimes at her back.

Before he launched it, a shout of, "Ink Vine!" came from the side. From a unicorn's horn, black tendrils that looked like Buddy's vines came out and grabbed the unicorn and threw him into a wall.

"Artie?" Pinkie gasped as she saw Artie stand in front of her, his leg trembling from weakness.

"H-H-Hey, Pinkie," Artie said, leaning against the wall, "Guess you're right. IT was easy to find something to fight for. Especially if it's a dear friend." he said, before finding himself glomped by Pinkie Pie.

From above in the sky, Conquest announced, "Awww, he lived. That's unfortunate. OH well, I did some damage to him. You did some damage to me, let's just call this a tie today and you guys can go home." and with that, he teleported his minions away.

"So, we won?" Lightning asked, watching as Pinkie carried Artie's beaten body towards Fluttershy.

* * *

"What is wrong with the boss?" asked a griffon as they watched Conquest push past them and towards the slave chambers.

An Unicornicopian shook his head, "I... don't know. The master was fine during the battle, but when Pinkie started to sing, that was when he started to bleed and writhe. It was like he was hit with the worst pain in existence."

"I think Conquest might have weaknesses we do not know about," Mysterious sid, walking past the soldiers.

"Hey, General Mysterious, where do you think you are-"

"To my friends," Mysterious calmly said.

Staral sat in her chambers, awaiting Conquest. As the door opened, she saw her rapist standing before her, "You look shaken. Why? The pink one too much for you?" she giggled as she stood up and walked to her mirror.

"You sound rather jovial," Conquest said, smiling as he took off his clothes. "Those friends of yours must be a good influence."

"Oh, it's not just that. Word on the base is that there is a chnink in your armor," laughed Starla. "So I am going to wear a smile on my face tonight as you do what you want to me. Because I know that you can be beaten. You will suffer for all of your crime-" she stopped when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders.

Conquest chuckled, "Honey, I think you should hold off on your little celebrations. Cause you see... I'm hungry"

Starla's face went pale as she was forced to face him. Looking up into his eyes, she let out a whimper, "N-n-No. Please," as she felt her shirt tear away from her chest, she let out a powerful wail that echoed throughout the base.

* * *

Back in his main room, Conquest laughed and smiled to himself as he felt his eardrums heal. He ad to hold back n more laughter as he started to count down, "3,2,1. Cue Dementia!"

"CONQUEST YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!," Screamed Dementia as she charged at Conquest, throwing a fist at him.

Effortlessly, Conquest dodged the first punch, grabbed the second, and then threw her to his table, "Aw, what's the matter baby? Upset that I might have ruined your little darling for men forever? Don't worry, I healed her so she can have a sexy body still."

"You Bastard! I'll kill you, I'll kill you!" screamed Dementia as she pounded weakly against his chest.

"Ahhhh, that's music to my ears," smiled Conques as he leaned in and whispered, "But maybe, instead of hating me, you should run to your girl Starla. I think she might do something drastic.

With a look of terror in her eyes, Dementia began to push Conquest off and run down the stairs and back to the room. Once inside of Starla's chambers, she saw Starla with a broken mirror shard in her hand, "Starla, don't-"

Starla did not hear her as she frowned at Dementia, put the sharp mirror to her neck and, cut off her hair, shortening it, "I'm done." Starla whispered as she looked at her cut hair, her mane now a short bowl cut.

"Done?" Dementia asked, sitting on the bed. Noting that Starla was about to cry again, Dementia pulled her close.

"I'm done with being raped, mutilated, insulted, and dragged through shit! I'm done with it all." Starla said, letting out a shuddering breath. "This... was the last straw. Don't know how, but I'll break out."

"And I'll there to help," whispered Dementia a she held her young charge close to her, holding her tight and running her hand through Starla's purple mane.

* * *

Pinkie Pie sat outside of the emergency room, waiting. Her arms were crossed under her chest as she shivered, the mental image of her friend's death playing on repeat in her head as she waited for news about Arties. After the third hour of waiting, the door opened and Nurse Redheart stepped outside. Pulling off the mask, she looked back at Pinkie and sighed, "He'll live."

"That's great!" Pinkie cheered.

"But, his hands. They were badly burnt by the black flame," Nurse Redheart looked away and sighed. Then she looked back at Pinkie with comforting eyes, "His hands have been burnt all the way to the bone."

"Y-You mean that he'll never be able to make paintings again?" whimpered Pinkie. As Nurse Redheart shook her head, Pinkie grabbed the nurse's shoulders, "Then just put some cybernetic hands on him and fix him up!"

The nurse shook her head, "Even if we could Pinkie, we can't. The flames burnt his nerve endings as well. That means we can't connect anything to those implants for them to work. I'm sorry Pinkie."

Pinkie looked over Redheart's shoulder, back into the room where Artie lay. Shaking her head, she pleaded, "But, painting is his life! He needs to paint and be a hero, he doesn't know how to be anything else. This will-"

"I know," Redheart sighed and looked back a Pinkie. "For all of their talk about being technologically superior, they can't do a thing to save one of their own. It sickens me."

* * *

Applejack ran through the streets of Ponyville, following Rainbow Dash as she flew over-head, "What the buck do you mean Pinkie just had a relapse?!"

"I just got a call from Mrs. Cake. She said Pinkie Pie came in with a weird look on her face and then ran up to her room. She won't' come out no matter what," Dash said, looking worried.

Behind them, Rarity slowly approached , Belle and Fluttershy following right behind the two ponies. "Rarity was the first to speak as they neared sugar Cube Corner, "h dear. This is bad." Rarity said.

Belle looked around nervously, "Y-Y-You don't' think she's going to-"

"Not on my watch!" Dash's aid as she led her team upstairs to the top of the house where Pinkie Pie lived.

Raising her fist, Applejack began to slam on the door, "Pinkie Pie! Open this door right now!"

"Go away!" Pinkie yelled, her voice weak, "I don't want to deal with this anymore."

"With what?" asked Dash.

"This war! Starfleet! This constant battle, always waiting for the next monster to attack! I can't stand it anymore! I-I-I just can't'!" Cried Pinkie as she brought her knees to her chest, and began to cry into them, putting her forehead to her knees and sobbing, "All that's happened since we joined is that we've had everything we believed in mocked, insulted, or dragged through the ud. But, hey, I was able to handle all of that. Even the constant fighting, i was able to get through with a smile, but..."

Fluttershy looked to the group, and nodded. She walked to a mouse near by and whispered into its ear, telling them to help open the door. As the door opened, Fluttershy slunk up to Pinkie and sat on the bed, "But, what?"

"But I can't stand losing any more of my friends," Pinkie cried, leaning onto Fluttershy's shoulder. Softly Fluttershy ran her hand along Pinkie's back, "I always thought, hey, I can survive this. I can handle everything I loved being stepped on as long as my true friends were right there with me. Then Twilight died, and I saw my worst fear come to life. And I tried, I really did! I tried to become strong like you guys, and work through t... but I can't!"

As Pinkie wailed Belle sat next to Pinkie, and gave her a hug, "Oh, Pinkie."

"Then, I saw that I finally got one of them to open up! Her was finally opening his heart to us and became our friend. It made me actually believe that maybe being silly isn't so wrong and that I can put a smile on a face, but then he gets his dream taken away by a monster!" She stifled back a sob, "What's the point! What's the point of having a friend if they are just going to get ehri lives ruined, or taken away from me again. What if you all die like Twilight? Alone, sad, and thinking that we won't come for you."

"Pinkie, I-" Rarity began, only to stop when she saw Applejack pull out a knife, "Applejack, what on earth?"

With a grunt, Applejack stabbed a knife through her hand, "Ah, Abbigail Jacqueline III do hereby promise that Ah won't leave my friends alone again. That no matter what happens from here on, Ah will fight by their side. And if we do die, it will be together. We will never be alone." she then looked up at her friends, "Now you gals. We're making a blood vow, right now. So Pinkie will know... she's not alone."

Rainbow Dash quickly grabbed the knife and stabbed er hand, before placing it on top of Applejacks,"I do too, Rainbow Miraum Dash."

"So do I," Rarity said, stabbing her hand and then she placed it on top of the group's hand, "Rarity Sapphire Belle."

Fluttershy calmly nodded, and winced when she stabbed her hand, "Fluttershy Firewing."

A grey hand came to rest on theirs, "Belle Amie."

"You guys, wha-" Pinkie asked, wiping her tears.

"Dear, you are so scared of us dying alone. This our way of showing, it will not happen, ever again," Rarity said.

"And no matter what comes our way, we'll fix it," Applejack held up her fist, "Together."

"So, come on," Dash winked, "Ready to join our little sorority?"

Pinkie nodded, wiping a tear before stabbing her hand and saying. "Pinkamena Diane Pie."

This chapter...Talk about, a transformation from the rough draft to the main page. We know the story by now, In the rough draft he was meant to die horribly in a montage like the rest of Starfleet sans Lighting Dawn. However, once again, this is where my desires as an author in the past conflicts with what I had planned.

**Remember, back in the beginning, I had said I wanted to make sure that you guys CARED about these guys before I blow the sniper rifle I have on their heads? Well, that was where it had all started. See, I actually take the time to read up on Mykan's backstories and histories for his little world, and Artie...well, Artie became my favorite of the whole bunch. Yeah, there was a lot to be done, but there was something that just appealed to me about a guy who wanted to be a hero because it was the right thing to do. Interestingly enough, his backstory chapter is my favorite in the whole dang series. **

**Well, I began to work and work on him more and more. I began to find the more I worked on him, the more I cared for him as a character and the less I found myself wanting him to...die. I wanted him to live and become stronger as a character and as a hero. The turning point for me was when someone said that I made them feel bad about Buddy dieing. That was when I said, "Artie will live." **

**So, it led to the evolution of ths scene. It started with Artie dieing in Pinkie's arms, to him living and winding up in the hosipital. Of course, I added some more things into the story like Lighitng's character growth, the start of Rhymey's darkness, and so much more.**

**The Starla scene was going to be another rape, but by now (Thanks to my wonderful editors Zolt and Wyvern advice) it's become...borning. and frankly, I agree. Someone once said this story has moved on so much from the days of raping her just to make a statement. Heck, i had Starla cut her hair because I fully intend on making her fight back and become a hero instead of a victim. So, whaat did Conquest do to her? **

**I'll let you the fans decide. **

**Now for some trivia!**

**-Before this chapter was written...my grandmother died. So yeah, there was somethings that i refenced here that made me think of her. The double Rainbow thing was something grandma always said that grandpa made (My grandfather died before my brother was born) whenever Gradma felt sad to make her happy. The sitting on the porch was something we used to do together, as well as her getting mad when I corrected her**

**-Yes, Hamon. As in, I am a huge fan of Jojo now. Right now the first three jostars are my faves.**

**-Yes, each costume of the mane 5, Belle, and Artie is a reference: Pinkie is Luffy, Artie is Nami, Rainbow Dash is the Flash, Applejack is Kenshin Himura from Ruroni Kenshin, Glarity is Lust from Fullmetal Alchemist while Rarit and Spike are Emma Peel and John Steed from Avengers, the Umbra circle are a Super Sentai/power rangers team (Wich a refence to a Lunaverse fanfic)**

**-Speaking of wich, some of the lines Pinkie says are my own philosophy and the way i see her mind working.**

**-I think, out of all of the seasons, season 4 of Starfleet is my least favorite (Season 4 of Pony on the other hand is my baby) And Kudos is one of the reasons why. He has a stupid backstory, his reasoning for being evil is faulty, and everything about him feels like a whinefest. Longstor short, I despise him. Him and the idea that Earth Ponies don't have magic tha Starfleet tries to tell you.**

**-Yes, Conquest was a black hedgehog. He just came back from destroying a Sonic the hedgehog badfic where Sonic was an evil sorcerer that killed everybody.**

**-In case you are wondering...yes, that was some of Grand Ruler's magic pulsing through Lighting when he hit the antimagic seal.**

**-Krysta's comment was because I noticed that the more the seasons rolled on, the less importance to the plot she has had.**

**-Orange Sherbert is a reference to life in Manehatten**

**-Yellow Arc is a reference to a show I had recently fallen for, RWBY! He is actually Jaune Arc. Don't worry, he met up with Nora, Ren, and Pyhhra later on that day.**

**-Rainbow Dash is basically how I feel she thinks when people complain about the Wonderbolts.**

**-Tenpony Tower is a Fallout Equestria Reference.**

**-Stymphalian birds are some of my favorite Mytholgical birds. They are badasses!**

**-I came up with each of Starfleets fears based on their personalities (such as they are) and what I know about them. IT was easy with only three of them.**

**-It was hard to come up with that whole dash thing with the eight reindeer.**

**\- I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	15. Expose of the past

**No, that's not how the world works. Hence why I inflict pain and torture to the ponies in my fics **

Within the forest of White Tail, far from prying eyes of the populace of Ponyville and hidden within many layers of illusion spells sat the mansion of the Umbra circle. A simple three story house, it contained rooms for many activities and bedrooms for all seven of the members. One particular room, hidden in the library, was the lab of their most secretive member, Shining Spark. Said pony was busy setting up a large whiteboard that was covered in pictures and strings of various colors.

Sitting back in her chair, Spark ignited her horn and brought over a book labeled 'The Truth'. Opening the book with a wave of her hand, she put pen to paper and began to speak, "Shining Spark, personal journal entry 1: The following book is meant to be a log of the many lies surrounding Starfleet and it's history. Through this paper, I mean to find out the truth of our world and discover what happened on the day of darkness."

"Let us state one fact before we begin," Spark said, turning her head to look at a photo of Twilight Sparkle, smiling. "Twilight Sparkle is dead. This is an undeniable fact that we must accept, for now. Twilight Sparkle is dead and there is no way to bring her back. After all, there is no way to return from the dead. Now that is out of the way, let us begin the proper examination."

"Five years ago, Equestria was attacked by a being calling itself Nightmare Moon," Spark said, looking up at a photo of the being, next to her were three pictures of Titan's soldiers. "Accompanying her were three generals known as Titan's trio.. These demoncorns, as Starfleet called them, were quickly beaten by Twilight and her team. However, Nightmare Moon beat the heroes through trickery and deceit, even going as far as sending Celestia to a far off world, now known as Unicorpia."

Spark put a finger to her chin, "This brings us to our first lie, the origin of Celesto's and Celestia's love for one another. According to Starfleet, before Celestia's arrival on Unicornicopia, Celesto gave ot his backstory. A story of how he met Celestia at school and fell in love with her there. I asked Luna about this and she responded as thus:"

* * *

"Absolute rubbish and poppycock!" Shouted Luna as she walked alongside Spark through the mansion, "Of all the idiotic brain dead things to say. First of all, I have no memories of school, or even meeting a young colt with three horns. Why would only my sister be at this supposed school and at these games? I am her younger sister by only eight summers, I had every right to be there. What's more, his story makes no sense in the least. Why would an alicorn child be mocked when they are respected, much less one that is a special child with three horns. He would be studied, researched, and looked at by magical students across the world."

"_What Luna said next gave me pause"_

"I does not help, that I know for a fact that I never went to school! Now, why does Celestia have two conflicting memories? One of her meeting this monster at a school, and one where we were home-schooled by our parents."

"Princess, you said that the book Twilight had in her library was found in the castle of the Royal Sisters. Maybe I can look in there," Spark said.

"Go then," Luna said, mumbling to herself, "If you ask me, the whole story sounds like a three year old's idea of a romantic tale."

_And so, Cheerilee, Lyra, and myself mad our way to the Castle of the two sisters. Along the way, Lyra had noted that there was a staircase leading down to the bottom of the ravine. When I investigated the ravine I saw nothing. The staircase seemed to serve no purpose. Deciding to put that onto the back burner for now, I and my two teammates found our way into the castle of the royal pony sisters._

Lyra took several steps forward into the main entryway of the castle. An excited smile crossed her face as she began to look at the old castle. Turning around to look back at her two friends, she asked, "So, why did Twilight come here for an old book anyway?"

"I don't know," Cheerilee said, stepping forward, and looking at an old tapestry, "Maybe Twilight was suspicious of what was going on here?"

"Like what?" Lyra asked.

"Well, like the supposed fusion of our two worlds. Why are there no landmarks from Unicorpia? No homes or anything like that from their world. All that is here is Equestrian relics," Cheerilee said.

"I have a theory," Spark said, stepping ahead and looking down a hallway, "This way by the way, the library is down here."

"You've been here before?" asked Cheerilee.

Spark nodded, "Twice actually. Once was when I was here is a scouting team looking for ancient relics and the second was when I was looking for the library."

Lyra walked next to Spark and began to look at the many pieces of old armor, "Oh, I get it. So, your theory?"

"I believe that those who are touched by the elements have a stronger resistance to the changes that have affected our world," Spark said, speeding up her pace, "Twilight must have been catching onto these differences and went here to find some. She must have been onto something, since she did discover that book."

This elected a series of nods from the other two and then they followed Spark in silence. As the sounds of their shoes on stone floors echoed around them, the explorers continued on with their trek. Spark, ahead of the team, seemed to dodge and move away from every trap that laid before them. Comforted by the skill of their leader, Cheerilee decided to spend the time by reading a history book. Lyra, on the other hand, began to look over every inch of the caste with wide excited eyes.

It was only a short time before they made their way to the library. Before them was shelves upon shelves of dusty books. Ancient tombs surround broken tables and old statues of times long past. Calmly, Spark stepped forward, and gazes down the many bookshelves, "Ok, let's spread out and search."

"What are we looking for in here?" asked Lyra.

"Another portrait of Celestia and Luna along with their parents. That will most likely be near a book that may have some record confirming either Grand Ruler's story, or Luna's," Spark said, taking a few steps down the ways and through the bookshelves.

Cheerilee looked to see Lyra almost running everywhere to look at books, "You seem excited."

"Well, yeah!" Lyra said, looking back and grinning ear to ear. "I like Archaeology and Cryptozoology. It's a hobby of mine. Heck," she sighed, "I kind of get jealous from time to time of Twilight and friends."

"Because they're heroes?" asked Cheerily as she continued to read.

"No, it's not that," Lyra said, walking around a broken table. "It's that they met nightmare Moon! They fought Discord and were the first ones to make it to the empire. I would love to have a job like that, to travel and see the world. You know, to see all of the cool stuff."

"I know the feeling," Cheerilee sighed, "In spite of everything, I am enjoying the-" she paused when she opened a page in her book and gasped. Shaking her head, she whispered, "No... nononono, this not good!"

"What is?" Lyra asked.

Spark came out from behind a bookcase and looked at the two, "What is it."

"I was reading the latest history books, trying to see what has been added, and look at this," Cheerilee said, pointing to a few pages. "The unification of the three ribes? Gone! Any mention of the past before the rulers? Gone! According to this, Equestria was always peaceful and happy with no strife at all!"

"Ok, now that is just a load of horse manure!" Lyra said, shaking her head. Growling, she asked, "Why would Grand Ruler do such a thing. Wouldn't the ponies notice?!"

"At first, the educators might," Cheerilee said, closing the book. She did not notice Spark walking away and pushing on a statue head to open a secret door, "But, over time, the young one will start taking this new history as fast, and then over time, those who deny it will seem as insane or stupid. Then, this new history will be the correct one. That's how propaganda works, you take facts and you change them to suit your needs."

"That is exactly what Grand Ruler is doing, and now we have proof," Spark said, standing in front of a small collection of pictures. All of them of Luna and Celestia at various ages, "I found these, and a book."

Cheerilee cooed as she looked at some of the portraits. Her eyes drifting to one photo in particular, "Aw, this must be when Luna was born. Look at her in a little onesie being held by..."

"_Her mother and father. It was a photo of Queen Terra and King Titan, the same photo that Princess Celestia has said was found by this Belle girl in Twilight's library. Since these two photos matched, it helped to solidify Luna's story."_

* * *

Spark picked up a cup of tea and drank it slowly, letting the paper and book to finish writing down her log. Taking a deep slow breath, she looked back at the board and the pictures that lined it. Crossing one leg over the other and putting a finger to her lips, she began to analyze the information before her. Her violet eyes looked up at the picture of Luna and her family and then to a picture of a young grand ruler, "Grand Ruler must put those false memories into Celestia's head when she arrived. Which means that his mental abilities are very powerful."

Slowly, she got off her chair and walked out to the window and watched as her friends made their way out of the house and to Ponyville for nightmare night, "My team." she said, watching them." I hope you have fun out there."

Her eyes then glanced to a newspaper on the table with a publishing date of six months ago, "Grand Ruler does have a knack for removing information if it's inconvenient...

**(Six months ago, the beginning of the war)**

The Antelope lands, a small section of the continent of Zebrica. Too small for the Zebra Queen to deal with and not much of importance to the other bigger powers that surround it. The land is just small enough that a small army can make a base there is they so wished.

The Antelope culture is also timid and shy, not ones to get involved in the affairs of the larger races. More than content to focus on their inner magic of healing, the Antelope didn't even have a representative of Starfleet to watch over , it was a surprised when a figure in a black cloak appeared in front of their leader, "Greetings, I am a representative of this world's ruler, Dark Conquest."

"Dark Conquest?" asked the King, "I thought this world was watched over by Celestia and Grand Ruler.."

"Oh, it was, but my associate is about to fix that error," the figure said, narrowing his red eyes at the Antelope King, "I am only here as a prelude to what is to come for your race."

"What is to co-" before the king could said more, he found himself impaled by a blade of black magic.

The figure frowned under his cloak, "Shame, my power seems to not have reached it's pique yet. Conquest still needs to kill more then. No matter."

"K-Kill?" the King whimpered as he watched the figure in the cloak walk closer, and placing a cloven hoof onto the king's forehead.

"Yes, kill as in decimate," the Necromancer said, smiling. "See, he doesn't plan on attacking all of Equestria for the entirety of the, no... he wants the whole planet, and to do that, he needs to wipe out the small fry first. I am here before he removes your culture from the planet."

"Why?" asked the King as he began to breath shallower and shallower.

The figure smirked and looked to the Prince, "You, you are how old?"

"18, sir," whimpered the Prince.

" A foal then. Oh well, you run to Zebrica, and charter a ship to Equestria. It will take you two months to reach there. There, you will tell the queen of our exploits here and introduce yourself as the last antelope, is that understood?" asked the necromancer before looking to the King and opening his mouth. As he did, a black magical energy began to flow off the King and into the figure's body.

The Prince was scared, but he nodded and ran off. As he escaped the castle, he saw his city in flames. Standing on a pile of bodies, was Conquest with a smirk on his face as he held a civilian by the throat, "You know, the problem with asking for a throne of corpses is that they are very hard to make." he then smiled as he saw the boy. "Oh, you must be the one that my friend decided to let live. PErfect, history needs to have a messenger to announce the power and legend of the evil ones."

"Y-you monster, " the prince said backing up in terror.

"Yep, that is what it says on my school reports. Now, I know what you're thinking. This is where the prince goes back to a foreign land, brings back heroes and support to save them. Well, see kid, the problem with that is,' Conquest leaned in and whispered in the prince's ear, "You're not the hero of this tale. You're the delivery boy that will show those morons back in Starfleet just how big this war really is. Now go, and run little boy," laughed Conquest as he patted the boy on the rump and hand him run away.

The boy nodded and ran away. Two months later, he reached Equestria.

**(The Present)**

"The news didn't even get out of Canterlot, the prince is now back in Zebrica as a refugee," said Spark as she drank her tea and walked back to her chair. Looking down at the book, she continued, "Fact two: After taking down the spirit calling itself Nightmare Moon (Addendum: Look into who sent that spirit), Twilight Sparkle and her team," she paused as she made mention of the element bearers. Looking over her shoulder, she looked at a picture of Twilight Sparkle surrounded by her friends in a group hug. Turning away from the photo, she continued, "Made plans to find Titan's Trio and find out where Celestia had come from."

"However, just before plans could be made, There was a moment in time where the bearers of the elements, plus princess Luna, all passed out," Spark placed her fingers together and leaned back, lightly tapping the digits against each other. "When they had awoken, they found themselves in New Unicornia and facing the Starfleet team. They were told of a great battle between Celestia and Titan and that the original Equestria had been destroyed..."

"_But wait," Trixie asked Applejack as she began to till the soil. "Then how do you explain the missing wings, and the destroyed elements?"_

"_That's the strangest part," Applejack said. "The only group of ponies that actually know about a battle are anypony that's not me and the others. Twilight said that, before she regained her wings, she knew they were there but for some reason she couldn't see them. And as for the elements."_

"_Yes?" Raindrops asked._

"_There may be some truth in that," Applejack sighed and looked out across her farm, "The truth is, Ah haven't really felt my element in a while."_

"_What do you mean felt?" asked Trixie._

"_Well, it's like this," Applejack sad, looking at her two friends, "When Ah had the element, Ah felt a little bit different. Like, a little more honest than ah used to be, like Ah could feel everypony's strength backing me up. If you were to ask the others, ah bet they would tell you what it's like. Like the best part of them was out in the open for everypony to see."_

"_Nut, I thought Valkyrie mode was like some kind of super and purified version of that," Raindrops said._

_Applejack shook her head, "No, weren't. If having an element felt like a cool stream, then this was like a polluted water. It was just... wrong somehow. When I used it...Ah can't even begin to describe what Ah felt."_

"...Theory," Spark said, snapping out of her thoughts, "Anypony who was once an element bearer has a greater resistance to the magic that Grand Ruler uses. However, proximity to him gives him the ability to manipulate your mind easier." she turned her eyes to a picture of Rhymey, "This makes me think, Rhymey has been known to have mnemonic powers. Perhaps he is an amplifier for the magic of Grand Ruler. This does explain how come, whenever one of the members of the elements were near him or Grand Ruler, they had a moment where they would act...Out of Character as it were."

"For instance, Rainbow Dash challenging Fluttershy of all ponies to a race, or Pinkie Pie crying uncontrollably for no reason," Spark said, tracing a blue line from Grand Ruler to Rhymey. "The question is how did they do this? How is Rhymey able to use psionics in such a way that he increases Grand Ruler's might over the populace. And how is he able to transform and fuse an entire planet in a day."

"The transformation, as I refer to it, is what happened to all of us after the day of darkness as it is known to Equestrians," Spark slowly got up and walked around the room, putting a finger under her nose in thought. Looking back at her board, she continued, "After the blackout experienced by the bearers, Celestia made an announcement that she would confer with Grand Ruler to make a treaty that would unite all of our people. As soon as she went into the castle, that was when the Equestrians had their blackout. When we awoke, we were in these forms."

"Conclusion," Spark said, "Grand Ruler has an ability to not only mess with our minds, but with the reality of the planet as well. The problem is, if we try to confront him about this, he will most likely wipe or change our minds. This is why Celestia or the bearers have yet to confront him with this evidence."

With a wave of her hand, Spark closed her book and began to walk around her small lab. Around her sat some tables with potions bubbling and small computers with read outs of several things. Making her way to a shelf, she looked up at some of her books, as if making sure that they were all straight and in perfect order before using magic to float her book onto the shelf. Then she turned to look at a blank computer and turned it on.

As the computer turned on and the login screen passed by, it cut to a desk top with a counter in the center.

**Time Left: 6 months, 10 days, 2 hrs, 33 mins, 33 secs.**

Looking at the clock, she nodded and levitated a book to her, one with her cutie mark emblazoned on it. Opening it, she began to read, making the computer record what she had been saying, "This is Shining Spark, for purposes of security I will still be using my code name. Password: TSIzA&amp;1v3." Spark nodded, watching the enchantment dissipate on the book _if anypony finds my journal and tries to open it without my permission, then it burns, _Spark thought as she looks at the computer and began to speak, " It has been six months since the war with Conquest started, close to a year since I joined the rebellion, and the progress has been moving smoothly. I have joined a unique team of friends that have proven... valuable. If not interesting."

* * *

_I remember it was Trixie who ended up picking our team members earlier in this year, when I had first joined the rebellion..._

Luna stepped up to the group and threw down a manilla folder in front of Trixie and Spark, "I want you two, to pick out five ponies from this folder. They will be our team."

"Only five?" Trixie asked, "Mistress, if we are to be a proper rebellion, don't we need-"

"We must start out small," Spark said calmly. "If we have too many start with, then we will be hunted. Smaller numbers will mean we will be able to strike harder than not."

"Fine,' Trixie said opening the folder, after sorting through the list of ponies, she pulled out five dossiers, "These will ."

Spark levitated the five dossiers over to her and began to look over each one. After careful study of them, she looked back at Trixie and asked, "Are you sure? This team seems rather unorthodox."

"Why not?!" Trixie exclaimed, "After all, the world was saved from Nightmare Moon with less."

"But a mailmare, a teacher, a weatherpony, a musician, and a farmer are all going to help us save the country?" asked Spark.

"Sometimes," Luna spoke up, "It is the people we least expect to be heroes that will provide the strongest part of a story. I will go and inform the team."

_To this day,I still do not know what drew Trixie to these five girls, but i am glad that she did._

* * *

_I'll admit, I was uncertain to Raindrops skill as a team player at first. She was hot headed, quick tempered,and a bit on the brash side. I noticed a few times that she would op for a more violent solution to the problem rather than stealth. However, over time, she has provided something very useful for all of us. Even if we didn't realize we needed it._

Raindrop let out a yawn as she stepped out of her work out room and into the library. With a bottle of water in hand, she looked at the rows aof books and picked out one to read for a bit, but was quickly interrupted by a small yell of anger and rage. With a curious look, she walked a few feet down to see Trixie flipping through the pages of a book, "Whoa, what's got your cape in a bunch, Trix?"

Trixie looked up and sighed, "Hello Raindrops. Trixie was just... you know. Looking at sme of the magic books that Luna left for us."

"Thought you hated to study, that it all just came 'natural' to the mistress of illusions," Raindrops said, sitting on a table and drinking her bottle.

"Illusions, yes. If you were to ask Trixie to name an illusion spell, she could name it and about ten variations of it and how long it takes to cast it," Trixie sighed and shook her head, "It's the other seven schools she cannot touch."

"Seven?" asked Raindrops.

"Abdjuraton, conjuration, divination, enchantment, evocation, illusion, necromancy," she let out a shudder at the name, "and transmutation. Those are the eight schools of magic."

"But you enchanted that cool necklace of mine," raindrops said, looking down at the pendant.

"With an illusion spell. That was still hard and took Trixie hours to conjure. Anything else is beyond Trixie's skill, she can make a copy of that spell, but that would be it," Trixie sighed.

"Why all of the focus?" Raindrops asked.

Trixie looked out the window and frowned, "Raven, Titan, and others out there. They all are powerful beings with untold supplies of mana. Our strongest mage rarely leaves the base, so that leaves Trixie as the mage out there. If we meet one of them on the battlefield and Trixie doesn't have a plan, then-"

"I punch them hard in the face while you get a plan ready," Raindrops chuckled.

"We're not all mountains of muscle like you," Trixie snarked before looking back at the book.

"The point is," Raindrops said, putting her hand onto the book and looking into Trixie's violet eyes, "We are a team, remember? You don't have to protect us, so calm down."

"Calm? Funny talk from Mrs. Punch first and then ask them a question later," Trixie said, chuckling.

"It's how I take my mind off what's going on," Raindrops smirked.

"What do you mean?" Trixie asked.

Raindrops walked away from the book "You think I'm fearless? That every time I go out and go on one of these missions, I am ready to fight? Nah, the truth is, I am scared every time. Scared, and a little bit angry."

"So, what does this mean?" Trixie asked.

"Simple," Raindrops then clenched her fists and made some small punching motions at the air, "It means that I take my fear and anger and turn it into my strength. Then it becomes something more focused, and I find I'm not afraid of anything anymore."

"So you are saying that Trixie should punch things more often?" Trixie asked.

Raindrops stopped punching, "I'm saying you should find things to help get your mind off your worries for a bit. And that means stop it with the books. I swear you are becoming like Twi-ow!"

Trixie smirked as she watched her thrown pen hit Raindrops on the nose, "Do not compare Trixie, with Twilight Sparkle. She seeks to surpass her rival, not stand on the same level as her."

"Sure," Raindrops said, rubbing her nose. Then she looked out the window and smiled, "Want to go on a run sometime?"

Trixie looked at her book, and then to Raindrops, "Go easy? Please?"

"Sure thing," chuckled Raindrops.

* * *

_Cheerilee is the interesting one of our group. She had a life with a bigger impact than the most of us, and she wasn't that much in the background as the rest; however, when she was given a chance to become a member of our group, she jumped at the chance. There is a part of me that wonders just how much of her life that she keeps hidden from us, and how much she lets on._

"Ok, out with it," Ditzy said, leaning on the couch, turning to look at Cheerilee, "Why a teacher?"

"What? My special talent isn't good enough?" asked Cheerilee, pressing a hand to her chest.

"Nope," Ditzy said, flipping to lay on her belly and rest her head on her fists, "I want to know why a mare is so into spy stuff, into being sultry, and into so many more little un teacher like hobbies. Yet, you still love being a teacher."

"Wisdom, and knowledge," Cheerilee said, sitting on her chair. She smiled warmly as she looked out the window, "I used to be kind off a wild girl when i was a young adult. Felt like I had something to prove, to be just as fun and awesome as my two sisters. But, overtime, I began to notice something. During my adventures."

"What's that?" asked Ditzy.

"That, I had been learning a lot of things lately. I had so much information being gathered in my head, but no one to share it with. Can you imagine what a kid could do if they knew some of the things I know now," asked Cheerilee. "They could change the world. So, I decided that I wanted to teach the children what I knew and help them grow."

"That sounds-"

"Not as engaging as yours, I know. Or as tough as Trixie's," Cheerilee smiled, "I mean, the day Luna came to me..."

_Luna stepped into school building, listening to the rants from the mulberry teacher, "Wrong, wrong, so wrong!" she ranted._

"_A problem, teacher?" asked Luna._

_If Cheerilee noticed Luna, she did not respond, instead, she lifted up a paper, "When I want to grow up, by Daphne Dill. I do not want to be anything special, if I can serve Grand Ruler to the best I can, then I'll be happy. I don't want to be special." _

_Cheerilee rubbed the bridge of her nose, "It's the same for every Unicornicopian child."_

"_Yes, it seems that Grand Ruler has this thing about his Unicornicopians and their uniqueness," Luna frowned. "He wants the Equestrians to stay the same, he wants the Unicornicopians to never become better or special. It all seems so, bland, wouldn't you say?"_

"_Yes," Cheerilee nodded._

"_Care to change it?"_

"I leapt at the chance, I ran ahead with no questions asked," Cheerilee looked down, "Even if it mean not talking to my boyfriend for a while."

"I know the feeling," Ditzy said,

Cheerilee smiled. "You know, one of the proudest moments I ever had in my career was watching your little Dinky give a ten minute speech about why you are great?"

"Haha, no, she really did?" Ditzy said, smiling, trying to show a tear of sadness.

"Yes," Cheerilee said, sitting up, "You see it started..."

* * *

_I was apprehensive about Ditzy Doo joining at first, not because of her skills, but because of all of us she was the one with the most to lose. As a mother, if she were to die then she would be making two young fillies orphans. However, Trixie assured me that she would be fine, because of the two of us. I swear, sometimes the magician of ours astounds me. Still, I am grateful to have her on our side. She has taken in the habit of cheering us up when we feel down, brightening our days with a song or a hug. I believe it's because she has taken us on as a second set of daughters..._

Spark gave a yawn as she walked down the stairs from the bedrooms. As she walked, she sniffed the air to smell a sweet scent coming from the kitchen. As she stepped closer to the origin of the scent, she found Ditzy flittering around the ovens and the dishes. Looking confused, she asked, "Ditzy, what on-"

"And what do you think you are doing here, young lady?" Ditzy asked, a stern tone coming over her normally peppy voice.

"I live here," Spark said matter of factly.

With a frown, Ditzy shook her head, "Yes, you do, but you are not to be on your feet! You are to be in the living room, relaxing!"

"But I-"

"That's right, now move it!" Ditzy said, lightly shoving Spark into the living room.

Once she stepped in, she saw Raindrops laying back on a sofa, reading a book. Trixie was in a chair with a deck of cards, performing small illusions with Carrot Top. Lyra sat back in a rolling chair, spinning lightly. Before she could ask a question, Cheerilee looked from the cup of coffee she was nursing and sighed, "She caught you too?"

"Caught? What do you mean?" asked Spark.

Trixie sighed, "Ditzy is on a mother kick. Apparently, she thinks we are working too hard and need a day off to relax. She is making us all breakfast as we speak."

"You mean she has forced all of us to take a break," Spark asked.

Luna stepped forward from the shadows, "Yes, dearest Spark, all of us. She told all of us to rest or else."

"Or else wha-"

"She would ground us," Dyno said, looking away embarrassed, "She has a very good argument you know."

"Yes, we know," Discord growled, leaning back on a chair and playing with some cartoon images.

_...Though, there are times when she can be a bit too motherly. I wouldn't have it any other way._

* * *

_Carrot Top, I admit, has been the interesting one of our team. Lacks the skill of the others, the emotional depth of the team, and is more prone to sticking to her garden than working with the others. She always is looking for some way to help us and offer assistance, even if we don't need it. I feel like her strength lies within her tenacity to push her efforts to help us and to keep trying in spite of her hardships._

_Though... I wonder if she remembers to have fun once in awhile._

Carrot Top sat on the bed, sighing. In front of her was a roaring fire, that she never took her eyes off of as she watched it burn. From behind, she could hear the others talking, "Why is she looking at the fire?" asked Cheerilee.

"Maybe she's thinking of her farm?" asked Ditzy.

Spark shook her head, "It's obvious that she is thinking of her home and what we need to do to save it."

"No, I bet she's thinking of the next fight!" Raindrops said, punching the air.

Lyra looked around, a confused look in her eyes, "Where's Trixie?"

Then the air was filled with a loud shriek, followed by a bunch of prench cursing. After the yells, Trixie walked down the stairs, dripping wet with a towel wrapped around her, "Who is the Fills De Chienne that messed with the hot water!?"

Carrot Top leaned back, smiled, and rubbed her wrench gently.

* * *

_I think the best way to describe Lyra, is a romantic. She believes herself to be a brave knight, facing down the demons of the land to protect the greater good. Willing to stand by her lover throughout the night until she conquers the evil that is before her. It is a quaint, if naive way to look upon our mission here. Though, one has to admit, she has the amazing quality about her that makes us think of the knights of old. She has a certain strength behind her that makes me believe in her._

Carrot Top walked onto the top of the stairs, sighing and stretching. Her joints ached for the sweet comfort of her bed. As she made her way to her bed, she could hear a sorrowful tune being played from Lyra's bedroom. Taking a step back, she sawy Lyra slowly strumming her fingers along her harp, "A ballad tonight? Personally, I prefer your more perky numbers."

"Oh, hey Carrot," Lyra said, looking up away from her own harp. Gently she placed it down and looked back at the stars, "Just feeling down today."

"Lyra Heartstrings, the upbeat musician and our go to gal for an adventure soul," Carrot Top laughed, "has a moment when she is feeling down."

"Hey, I'm a pony too," Lyra said, looking over her shoulder with a smirk.

"Sorry," Carrot Top chuckled warmly and then stepped in, "So, what's the problem? Is it Bon Bon?"

"Bon Bon, this whole mission of ours, the fact that the Unicornicopians still haven't gotten a clue that Grand Ruler should be overthrown if we have a chance to live. Take your pick," With a sigh Lyra moved away from the balcony.

"So, you're regretting this? Do you want to quit?" Carrot Top asked.

"What, no!" Lyra gasped and shook her head, "It's just that, you know, sometimes the pressure can get to you, and then you see how little impact you made in the world."

"We freed hundreds if not thousands of prisoners, have hurt the Unicornicopian's belief in Grand Ruler, and have probably helped the knights in more ways than one. I don't see the problem," Carrot said.

Lyra took a few steps forward and looked down at a newspaper, "The problem is, Grand Ruler still controls the news feed, he still manipulates the events in his favor, and we still end up looking like idiots compared to him. You know he basically said that the assassins were sent by Conquest? We _know _that Grand Lummox was the one behind those guys, we know that he probably stopped the communications from the Empire getting out when Fratello attacked, but-"

"We can't do anything about it," Carrot Top sighed, "Not until we figure out how he is keeping up this charade. He can only keep it up for so long."

"Yeah," Lyra sighed, and then looked out, "But, I won't give up."

"Not until you are back in your Bon Bon's arms, right?" Carrot Top smiled.

"Well, of course. It's my duty as hr knight. You've got somepony back home, right?" Lyra asked.

"Most of my family is dead and gone," Carrot Top sighed, "When I go, I don't even know if there is going to be anypony at my grav-"

Lyra put her hand on the shoulder, "Stop right there. You aren't going to be alone at your funeral, because you aren't not going to die."

"I'm not?" Carrot Top asked.

"Yes, because I, Lyra Heartstrings the knight of love and compassion, promise to not let a single friend die. She will protect them with her life f need be!" Lyra said, standing triumphantly.

Carrot Top chuckled, "Oh, my hero."

"Besides, I live to protect cuties like you,' Lyra said, kissing Carrot Top on the nose.

Carrot giggled, "Thanks, but I'm straight."

"And I wouldn't leave Bon Bon for the world," Smiled Lyra, before she lightly booped Carrot on the nose, "But it doesn't mean I won't compliment a girl."

Carrot chuckled at that, then she walked away, "I'm off to bed. Are you feeling a little better."

"Yeah, I just needed some depression time, you know us artist," Lyra shrugged and walked to her lyre.

"Oh, and play something upbeat," Carrot Top said, "You might not know it, oh bard, but you do keep us cheerful with your music."

"Hey, it;s what I do the best," Lyra said, sitting down and stummng her lyre, "Besides, Eulogy for a Fallen Princess is a boring piece anyway. Here is one I want to do with Octavia one day: The Anthem of Harmony!"

* * *

_Trixie is the most, interesting of the six, I have found out. At time egotistical and abrasive, there is an unusual quality to her that I find admirable. Her stories, her tales, and the way she brings it all out almost makes you believe she can do what she does. It is only when you peel back the surface, do you find the truth. That the reason why she has been doing this, and has been so forward, is because..._

_She's lonely._

Trixie trudged back to the mansion, grumbling to herself as she stepped through the fallen leaves and branches. Behind on her back was a bag full of food and cakes, "Of course it's Trixie's turn for a food run, of course she'll go and get it." a sigh escaped her lips as she looked at the door and reached for the knob, "But what does she expect on her birthday."

"_Look at her, failed again," her sister said, shaking her head. "Why did we even send you to that school if you don't have the talent."_

"_Are you going to be second rate all your life?"_

Shaking her head to clear out the memories, she opened the door and stepped in. The entryway was dark with very little light. Reaching over, she turned on the light switch next to her, and stepped back when she saw the group all standing under a birthday banner, "W-what on Equestria!?"

"Surprise!" the group shouted.

Cheerilee blushed as she put her hand behind her head, "Um sorry we couldn't give you an all out Pinkie Pie like party."

"But the moment we heard that it was your birthday," Lyra smiled, "We knew we had to celebrate somehow."

"Did you like it," asked Carrot Top.

Trixie shuddered, and smiled, wiping a tear from her eye as she whispered, "Why did I... How did I," she then looked up with a smile at her friends, "How did I make such wonderful friends like you guys."

"Well, you picked us for a mission, we joined, and then we became friends. End of story," Raindrops said.

"No, it's more than that," Trixie said. She looked at the group, "Would you have even become Trixie's friends if we weren't forced together."

There was a short moment of silence and it was Raindrops who stepped up first, "Remember the Detrot mission? When I said I like being friends with the little magician? I meant it then and I mean it now. You probably would've been annoying at first, but I could see us getting along."

Carrot Top nodded, "I don't think we needed a war to become friends Trixie. We just needed the time to know one another."

"That's just it though! Why? Every time Trixie has had anypony that resembled a friend she just ended up pushing them away! Either because of her own ego, or she failed them," Trixie sighed and looked out the window towards Ponyville, "Trixie never had much of normal family. Mother was an excellent potion maker, Checker was the best at everything, and her sisters all had excellent talents. The only way Trixie could ever hope to become well known, was to be a showmare. Not exactly high profile work."

Turning around, she looked at her friends and smiled warmly, "Trixie has never had friends that have stayed with her like you have. Never had somepony put such faith in her that they are willing to stand by her for the rest of her life. She just does-"

"No," Ditzy said, putting her hand onto Trixie's shoulder and smiling warmly, "We aren't gonna split up after this war is done. I want you to be here for so many birthday parties."

"Trixie moves a lot, might be hard to find her," Trixie chuckled.

"We'll manage," Lyra said, then she levitated a book over to her. "Oh, and I have another reason why I probably would've been your friend a long time ago."

"Is that," asked Spark, looking at the book with the a curious look.

Lyra nodded, "Yup! It's my old yearbook from Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, and guess who I found!"

The group looked at the yearbook and inside was a photo of a smiling Trixie, a little star braid in her mane. "Awwwww," Cheerilee commented, "You are so cute!"

"Not that cute," Trixie grumbled. "And Trixie was only there for one year."

"Why did you leave?" asked Raindrops.

Trixie sat on the couch and shook her head, "Trixie didn't leave, she was expelled."

"What did you do?" Lyra laughed, "Put a firecracker in the toilets?"

Levitating a bottle of bourbon to her side, trixie popped the bottle open and shook her head, "No, it was something else," Trixie said, taking a drink. "There was this student, Sunburst, he tried a spell that was way more powerful than his level could obtain. When it was done, he had destroyed most of the dorm and injured three students. It was obvious to the most obvious pony that Sunburst was guilty, Trixie had changed things to make it look like she was the guilty party."

"Wait, so, Celestia just let you go like that?" LYra asked.

Trixie nodded, "Yes, though...Trixie presumes that Celestia found out about it and probably forgave Sunburst. Trixie chose not to come back."

"Why not?" asked Spark.

"Because Trixie's goals lied elsewhere! She knew that she could not be contained in a small little school room! She needed to be out among the ponies if she was to prove her power," Trixie said, standing on top of the couch.

Ditzy flew up behind Trixie and gave her a hug, "Ir was still a noble thing you did. And that's why we love you!"

"Yeah," Lyra said, smiling and picking up her soda, "Because that's what's important isn't it? Taking the time to get to know a person, or at least putting in the effort to get to know you."

"Ok, enough of the mushy and cheesy friendship speeches," Raindrops said, pulling out a cake, "We are here to party!"

_Trixie has an unusual power, one that I think she is slowly starting to realize herself. The ability to your faith in her without question. As our group begins to bond more and more, I am seeing that quality in her, and I think this is why Luna picked her._

* * *

Spark pulled pac from her book and looked over the last sentence, letting it burn into her head. Then she looked back at the photo of the Umbra Circle, standing in a group hug. Slowly, she began to speak again, "I won't lie, it hasn't been easy in the beginning. Nothing usually is. We had our disagreements, fights, and the like. What can you expect from a team of such unique individuals. However, I believe we have become a strong group of dedicated friends. No more true than this, than when I revealed my greatest secret."

* * *

Spark walked down stairs into the living room, a book in her hand. As she made her way into the room, she noticed that her friends were all sitting across from her on the couch. Curious, Spark asked, "What is-"

"Ok Spark, out with it," Lyra asked. "Who are you, really?"

"What do you mean, I am Shining Spark," Spark asked curious, "Just a normal pony who-"

"Lack emotions," Carrot Top said. Then she held up her hand and blew out a pile of dust at the purple unicorn.

Spark swished her hand past the smoke, coughing, "Carrot Top, what on earth?"

"A few days ago, I was working on a new gas for some of my bombs when I spilled some on the two of us. It was a powder made from the flowers of the laughing flower, and I was the only one of the two of us that was laughing," Carrot looked up at Spark with a frown. "In all my years, I have _never _heard of a pony that is immune to laughing flower, not even the princess."

"What are you," Trixie asked, narrowing her eyes, "I want to believe that you are still our Spark."

Spark nodded, her voice now losing the air of emotion and care that she had put on before, "You are correct, I am a being without emotion. I can assure you that I am still Spark, your friend for the past few months. I just lack the heart to have emotions, I just operate on pure logic."

"But, you have emotions,' Lyra objected. 'We've seen you laugh, smile, and be sad with us!"

"An act," Spark said, tapping her forehead. "I have memories of my life before you, so I know what emotions are supposed to be. When I see a moment that my mind tells me is supposed to be sad, then I follow logic and act sad. When I need to be happy, I play happy. But, it's not really."

"How can emotions not be real?" asked Cheerilee.

"When one plays a part," Spark said. "Do you think that an actor on stage is really angry or sad when they are playing? When you pretend an emotion, are you really feeling it? That is me. I am just an actor playing her part. Just a doll playing out the scenes that she has been given." she shrugged, "I suppose, if I had emotions, I would feel sad that I am nothing more than an emotionless puppet, but I don't. Because it's not logical for me to feel that way, and no memory can tell me if this is a sad scene or not. I am just the actor playing her part perfectly by reading the script."

"So that time you told Trixie that she was worth protecting?" Trixie asked,, frowning.

"It was the truth, was it not? You are important to this team and to the success of this mission. Logically, it was the right thing to do," Spark said, seeing the frown and saddened look in Trixie's eyes. "So to answer your question, I am a half of a pony. One night, almost a year ago, I found myself outside of this mansion with all of my memories and powers at my disposal. The only thing missing, is my heart."

"So, what does that mean?" asked Raindrops.

Spark looked down at her chest, feeling the coldness that emanated from it, "In six months time, if I do not find my heart... I will fade away into nothing. A pony cannot exist as only half a being after all. The same can be said for my heart as well, she will die too."

"No, you-"

"I assume," Spark interrupted Lyra, "This means that you no longer trust me and this will harm our relationship."

"Why?" asked Cheerilee. "I mean, you may not have any real emotions but that doesn't stop us from being friends."

"However," Spark corrected," I could just as easily deduce that one of you is no longer valuable to the team, and decide to let you die. I can decide that any one of you is expendable."

Trixie got up and began to walk towards Spark, "Oh, really? You can decide that easily? Ok, Miss Logic, tell Trixie this! How can we possibly live without Ditzy motherly love, Carrot Top's kindness, Raindrops strength, Lyra's heart, or Cheerilee's friendly smile? Look at them, and tell Trixie how are any of them 'expendable?"

"Trixie, you forgot," began Raindrops, but was stopped by Lyra. Looking at her, Lyra shook her head.

"Can you honestly tell me that those five mares are worthless? That not a single one of them is worth giving everything for. That to lose one, means that our team would be missing something important?!"

"Trixie," Spark said. "Let me respond with this, that no matter what. You are just as important as they are."

As Spark paused to realize what she had just said, Trixie smiled, "So, guess we all aren't expendable are we? Now you just hold off on that talk of anyone of us dying, because Trixie isn't going to let that happen. She gave her word," then she held Spark's hand, "And Trixie is going to find your heart no matter what happens. Got it?"

"You know," Spark said, looking at Trixie in her eyes, "With encouraging words like that, I am inclined to believe you."

* * *

"It was this event that proved to me without a doubt, that this is a team of strong friends that have been put together. Almost as strong as my old team," Spark looked back at her computer, taking note of the time that was slowly passing by, "If I believed in wishes, then there is one that I want to make. That is to stay friends with this team, long after the war is done."

* * *

**(A few weeks later, a day after the Battle for Manehatten)**

Ditzy Doo was flying through the the woods with a bright smile on her face. The fall breeze that surrounded her gave her such an uplifting feeling. It gently wafted through her wing tips and played with her short blonde hair. Occasionally she would do a twist to better get the feel of the air around her. It helped to calm her and take her mind off of the world around her.

Sighing, she landed at a nearby patch of flowers and smelled them. Then she bunched the set up in her hand and ate some. Then she spun around to lean back against a tree to watch the clouds pass by overhead. That was when her right eye drifted up to the upper part of her eyelid, and she caught the sight of a blue dot flying straight at her. Letting out a gasp, the motherly pegasus flew up into the air and dodged out of the way of the crashing body. With a loud series of crashes, the blue body rammed through several trees.

A worried look in her eyes, she followed the trail of destruction to where the body laid in the middle of the broken trees. Letting out a gasp, she floated down and lean body and took it back to the mansion.

A few hours later, the figure that laid in the bed, began to wake up too the muffled sounds of the voices of the Umbra circle, "Ditzy, let Trixie check again," Trixie's voice began to come in. "You found a dragon lying in the ground and the first thought you had on your mind was' Bring it home!?'"

As her eyes began to open, the blue scaled dragon began to make out eight distinct pony shapes. The grey blur began to talk, "She was injured, I couldn't let her lay there in pain."

"But here?" Trixie asked.

Raindrops looked back, "Didn't think they all came in this size."

"Wyrmlings like Spike, Mina, and whoever this is, tend to stay in that state for over 50 years," Luna said. "At least according to the Draconomicon."

"The Draconomicon?" asked Spark.

"Ancient book on dragons, lost for millennia," Luna replied. Then she looked at the opened red eyes of the dragon. "She's awake."

The young dragon backs up on the bed, keeping the covers over her while baring her claws, "What the? Where am I? Who are you ponies? Why have you taken me hostage?"

As she bared her teeth, Carrot Top came to her side with some soup, "Relax, dear. You are with friends. You crashed into some trees and we took you here."

"Why," the dragon asked, turning her head, but looked at the soup with desire. "You ponies are scared of us. And your ruler thinks we are scum."

"While it is true that Grand Ruler detests dragons for some unfathomable reason," Luna said, "I can assure you that Equestria does not share his sentiments."

"And while we are a little scared," Ditzy said, looking at the dragon's broken wing, "Doesn't mean that we won't help."

Lyra sat across from the bed in a chair, "Care to tell us who you are?"

"Princess Ember, only daughter of Dragon Lord Torch," Ember said, wincing in pain at her wings and holding the side.

"Did not know that the ruffian found a blue dragon to mate with," Luna said. "I always thought he would prefer black dragons."

"Why were you flying with a broken wing, so far from home?" asked Spark.

Ember turned her head, "None of your business. It's personal for dragons."

"We could help," Cheerilee said. "Assisting different cultures is our thing."

"Your people is why I left home in the first place!" Ember growled, and then pulled back in pain. "I was heading north, hoping to talk to that Spike kid I met a few months back, and if not him, maybe a passing," she shuddered, "Bronze dragon."

"Our people?!" asked Luna. "Grand Ruler has had much of his forces either stuck here trying to fed off Conquests attacks or patrolling one of the many planets. What do you mean, our people."

Ember looked down at the bed, and frowned, "A few weeks ago, I saw someone walking around some of the sacred caves. The ones that we hold a shrine to honor Queen Tiamat. I was wondering who would dare to enter our sacred lands when, lo and behold, I found some Unicornicopian trash searching the place. If that wasn't bad enough, you know what I aslo found? Conquest's men!"

"Conquest would be a fool to attack a dragon homeland," Luna said. "Why would either side be there."

"The Amulet of Dragon Companionship," Ember said, her ruby eyes narrowing.

Lyra looked up, "No... it exists? Then again, if the other items exist then that has to too!"

Trixie looked at Lyra oddly," The Amulet of Dragon Companionship?"

"One of Meadowbrook's eight mystical items," Lyra said, strumming her harp, "You remember how Meadowbrook created the eighth to provide for various purposes?"

"Yeah, we know of three right now," Raindrops said, counting o her hand, "The Ring of Fear, The Staff of Null, and Barding of Invincibility."

"The Amulet of Dragon companionship is another one of those eight" Lyra said. "And for a while, it was the only one that could be confirmed to exist. Legend has it that Celestia found it in the ruins of the vault where the items were kept. As part of a treaty, she gave it to the dragonlord about a few centuries ago."

"That was my grandfather," Ember said.

"What does it do?" asked Trixie.

"Simply put, anypony who has it in his hand, can bed any dragon to his will, not matter what color," Lyra said. "They would have the power to make all of dragonkind his slave."

"We dragons have been staying far away from this war because we have no stake in it," Ember said. "But if either Grand Ruler or Conques gets their hands on it, then they would make us work for them."

"Thought some of you would," said Trixie. "You guys do have some prejudices about ponies."

"We Chromatics may worship Tiamat, but we have more honor than to lower ourselves to work for slime like Grand Ruler or Conquest. So to stop them, I tried to take some of them on my own," she winced, "You saw how well that worked out."

"And you thought that Spike would be helpful?" asked Trixie.

"Yes," Ember nnodded. "I need someone to help me take down these guys, or find the amulet before he does and then deliver it to my father. Then he can, I don't know, throw it into lava or something."

Luna looked around the room and then to Ember, "They will assist you in getting the amulet."

"What?!" asked Ember, stunned. "Oh no, out of the question. The guys I fought are some pretty tough guys, if I can't stop them, then what chance do you stand?"

"Trixie shrugged, and then smirked as she stood on the table, "Dear Princess! You know that you are dealing with the most powerful rebellion in all of Equestria, The Umbra Circle! We have broken into impenetrable fortresses, stopped unbeatable foes, and overcome impossible odds! Why, Ditzy alone is worth twenty million mares! Those odds sound like a mere card trick when it comes down it it! We are invincible," Trixie said, adding a cape flourish and some fireworks to her speech. "We will not only find the orb, and bring it to your father, but you will be so impressed that you will give us aid without question!"

"If you guys can get in there, get the amulet, and bring it out of the dragonlands without getting caught, then I'll not only give you our aid, but I will make a trip into metallic dragon territory myself and convince them to join us," Ember said.

"Deal," Trixie said, turning around and letting her cape billow behind her, "Girls come! We have planning to do. That include you Spark!"

Spark nodded and followed along with the others out of the room. This left Luna alone with the dragon princess. A warm smile crept across Luna's face as she looked at her student and friends, "Quite a team, are they not?"

"One thing I do not understand, your highness," said Ember, "Some of the dragon lands who studied history have heard of Luna the Destroyer, Luna the Avenger, Luna the Crusher of Souls, Luna the Night-"

"I'd rather forget that last one," Luna sighed and looked way. "Besides, I heard that one of your fellow chromatic do not think highly of myself and sister. What was it Spike said about us? Namby Pamby Pony Princesses? I wonder how he would think about us if I told him that I beat his grandfather and was responsible for the loss of his horn."

Ember chuckled at that, "The thing is, I study dragon history and I know that you are like the badass of the two. The, like, warrior who steps in when Celestia is too busy being nice."

"Yes I know," Luna sighed as she got up and looked out the window at the setting sun, "One is the warrior getting herself into danger while the other holds back. Sun and Moon, the heir...and the spare."

"Then why aren't you out there with those seven planning? Why aren't you on the forefront of the rebellion? Why the secrecy?" Ember asked, moving a little out of the bed. "You could fight toe to toe with Grand Ruler and-"

"Create a civil war? Wage a battle here while fighting Conquest? No." Luna paused and sighed, "Besides, this is another of my sister's famed 'teaching without teaching' lessons she is so fond of."

"What is the lesson." asked Ember.

"To be prepared to one day stand down and let mortals follow their own path," Luna looked down at her hands, little reminders of her battles resting on them. "She wants me to learn that it is ok to be an example and let others be the heroes and do things for themselves." looking back at Ember, she asked, "Tell me, is it better to rule with fear or respect?"'

"Most dragons would say fear," Ember said, looking up at Luna.

"That is what I believed when I was Nightmare Moon, but after my redemption, I am starting to see differently," Luna said, looking at the setting sun. Nodding, she began to lift the moon slowly, talking as she did so, "With respect, one can earn more that what fear will grant you. Fear, you tend to earn more enemies wanting to deny you strength, just look at how often enemies come to United Equestria wanting to do battle, just to say they can defeat Starfleet. If they had the respect of their peers and their enemies... we would not be alone in this war. But Conquest knows how to tap into the fear and hatred of Starfleet that the races have, and he can use that to spur them into battle."

"I never thought of it that way," Ember shrugged and shook her head. "We're just taught that you need to be angry, tough, and feared in order to be bad. It's why a metallic dragon is so weak!"

"And how well is fear working out for Starfleet so far?" asked Luna.

Ember gave a roll of the eyes and laughed, "Not very well."

"And how many wars did Equestria have before Grand Ruler while I was away," asked Luna.

Ember shook her head, "None."

"See?" Luna asked. "I feel that you are a eager dragoness, perhaps one who is willing to grow and learn. Perhaps while you are here, I can teach you a little bit about what it means to be a princess."

* * *

**Two days later, after the battle of Manehatten.**

Lyra sat calmly in the backroom of the grand chamber of the cave of the Dragon Lord. she looked like a dragoness musician Trixie's glamour. In fact she was actually waiting for the show to start, "Who would've thought that Torch's birthday was today. Heh, lucky." she chuckled to herself as she played her instrument, waiting for the true show to start.

"So, who's the goodwill ambassador?" asked Raindrops, covered in a similar glamour.

Lyra softly chuckled as she continued to play her harp, "A certain former magician that used to be well respected in Starfleet until he let a traitor escape." another laugh escaped her lips as she looked back at her lyre, it's soft music bringing back memories.

'_And we went down to the river_

_To the river we dive_

_Oh down to the river we drive'_

"_Heartbreaking," Luna said, walking to the patio where lyra sang._

_Lyra gasped and smiled at Luna, "Oh, hello Princess Luna." Lyra said with a bow as she put her lyre on the beach and stood up._

"_Why the sad melody?" Luna asked._

"_Just a little broken today," Lyra growled and clenched her fists, "Me and Bonnie were just sitting around, you know, going on our date. Now, back in Equestria, seeing me with the wife was never a big deal, heck, we'd get teased about how close we are. But those, Unicornicopians, I could hear them. Freak they called me, messed up!"_

"_So, were you upset about them making fun of you?" Luna asked._

_Lyra shook her head and looked up, "For Bon Bon. I could tell she was feeling down, like loving me was wrong and that we shouldn't be together! How wrong is that!?" _

"_Very wrong," Luna said, sitting on the bench._

"_And of course, it just reminded of how much Unicornicopia hates the idea of anypony going out and doing something that they aren't trained for. Or how they refuse to look into anything that isn't written down. Saying that, if it isn't in the book they can't research it. Well, how do you get something into the book if you don't look it up. Of course, when I try my hoof at cryptozoology, I am called nuttier tan a loon! What type a world do I live in where I can't try and enjoy a little weirdness huh?!"_

"_A corrupt one," Luna said, standing back up, "Miss Heartstrings, I am putting together a team of agents that will be the first in a rebellion."_

"_Oh," gasped Lyra as she looked to Luna with a smile, "You mean we will be a team of rebels, fighting an evil empire and bringing peace back to the land?!"_

"_That is an accurate assumption," Luna said with a nod._

_Giggling Lyra jumped and fist pumped the air, "Oh, this is so great! Now that... I think I can make a happier tune. Any request?"_

_Lna sat down and offered ten bits, "Something by a bard of legend would be nice."_

_Lyra nodded and strummed her lyre, "I won't back down..._

A loud chorus of boos snapped Lyra from her thoughts as she looked up to the sound, "Wow, it does not sound like they are happy."

"No, they hate it," Cheerilee giggled. "Suppose that is the signal?"

"No, Trixie said we will know it when we see it," Spark said, looking around.

On the stage, Abra was trying to duck from the thrown gemstones that was coming his way. His eyes narrowed in disgust as he yelled at them, "You don't know magic! This wowed them back at United Equestria! What you, myself, or anyone else may consider "Good magic" or even "Great magic" It's all a matter of PREFERENCES and EXPECTATIONS! This is my preference and not yours!"

"Oh, Abra, poor Abra. Just never got it," Trixie's voice echoed through the caves.

"This is shocking," Torch said, then bellowed, "Be shocked!"

The crowd gasped.

"See, you lack the most important lesson of them all! One no magician should do without!" Trixie said, as a cup appeared next to Abra.

Abra looked to his left, "What is that?" he said, lifting up to find an empty cup. Then from behind, a giant moon rose up from the ground, before exploding into millions of stars.

As the stars fell around Abra, they soon collected together to form a silver maned equestrian mare. Throwing her arms up to let her cape billow in the breeze, she shouted, "PRESENTATION!"

Abra growled as he saw the showmare, "You, I am putting you under arrest!"

"Oh, do put a sock in it," Trixie said, holding up a hand in front of Abra's mouth, when she pulled it away, he began to spit out a variety of socks. Smiling, Trixie turned to the audience, "Hello my wonderful Dragon Lord! How is you and your delightfully decadent court?"

"We are bored! Show us something good or we will be enraged!" growled Torch.

Trixie shrugged as she pulled the socks out of Abra's mouth, "OH believe me sire, this will be fantastic! Watch as I disapprove one of Starfleet's greatest fallacies."

"And what would that be?" asked Abra.

"Everypony knows that all starfleet members are trained to withstand mental magic and that they cannot be fooled, correct?" Trixie asked.

"Of course we cannot. Our mental prowess is abov-" Abra paused when he saw the deck of cards. "What?"

"Pick a card," Trixie said. "Trixie will beat your mental control and read your mind."

Abra sighed, and picked the Ace of Spades. Growling, he put it back into the deck, "There!"

"Good, now...Shuffle it by saying the names of each member of the Elements," Trixie said, pulling back to give him a chance to shuffle. After waiting a moment, Trixie took the deck and pulled out a card. "Is this it?"

"No, it's the three of clubs," Abra said.

"What?" Trixie asked, shocked. Then she took back the deck, shuffling it for a moment and mumbling the names to herself. After a second, she pulled another, "How about this?"

"Nope, two of diamonds," Abra said.

Growling Trixie tried again, then she spread the cards before her before chuckling, "Oh, silly Trixie. There's the problem," she said, splaying the cards out. "Do you see?"

"No, I don't!"

Trixie chuckled as she put the cards back, "There are only fifty one cards in the deck. One should never play with a full deck. OH, Dragon Lord, there is a card under your seat, if you could throw it to me?"

"Eh," Torch looked down, and then pulled out a card. Nodding he threw it at Trixie.

Without even looking at the card, Trixie smiled and caught it. Then she held it to Abra, "How about this?"

Abra stood there for a moment, shaking his head as he looked at the Ace of Spades, "Yes," he muttered.

Trixie gave out a boastful laugh, "HA! You see, Unicornicopian magic is nothing compared to the-" she then jumped and giggled, before pulling at the neck of her shirt to allow a little skunk to pop it's head out. It then licked her, "S-Sally, what are you doing here?"

As the skunk gave a squeak, Trixie pulled the little animal out of her shirt and gave it to Abra, where it growled at him, "Sorry, Sally is Trixie's little pet. She met her outside of her house two weeks ago. The first thing this little annoying thing did was spray her with a foul odor. Well, Trixie has vowed," the dragons all looked in shock as Trixie brought out a giant ax, "To get revenge!"

"Trixie no!" shouted Abra as he watched Trixie use the ax to cleave the little skunk in twain. Then his eyes shook in disbelief as Trixie used a little string to pull her back to together/

"Aw, stop being squamish!" Trixie said, taking Sally into her arms, "Sally Is Trixie's assistant. With means that she is durable. Strong enough to be squished," Trixie tried, sighed and then grabbed Abra's hands and forced him to squish the little skunk. Trixie then took the little thing by its flattened tail and bang it around the room, "Bashed. And," Trixie put Sally into a fire pit and turned it into ash, "Fried, without dieing," she said, reaching into the ash an dpulling out Sally, unharmed.

"But-What, how?" Abra asked.

"This is most enjoyable... CHEER!" screamed Torch.

The crowd cheered at the sight.

Abra growled as he watched the show, "This, this is madness. You are cheering for her? All she is doing is using her horn for magic!"

"Please," Trixie said, taking off her hat and throwing it to Sally, who happily trotted off the stage with it, "Trixie doesn't need unicorn magic for this. Here," she said, giving Abra chains, "Allow Trixie to show you, tie her up while she puts on this anti magic coller."

As the set up began, little Sally walked over to the disguised Umbra Circle members, "Sally? Why are you here?" asked Ditzy

"Wait, Trixie really did adopt that," Raindrops stammered for a moment, "Thing?"

"Yep, found her outside. I helped tame and name her," Ditzy said, taking the hat, "Hmmm, a note. 'Exit is to your left, await Trixie's signal. Signed TL."

"What signal?" asked Raindrops.

By the time Raindrops looked to the stage, the setup was done. Now chained to a rock and in front of fiery spikes that moved towards her, Trixie grinned, "And now, you will see Trixie make her narrow escape." she said, grunting and pulling. As she watched the spikes get closer and closer, she grunted and pulled harder, "Ok. Trixie might be in trouble." As the spike neared her, Trixie could feel her heart began to race, sweat beading down her head, "Ok, big trouble!" Trixie squeaked. She moved faster, but her bonds did not break, "Oh, Celestia hel-" before she could scream, the spike rammed into her, crushing her body and sending out bits of gore into the audience.

Abra stepped back in horror, shaking his head, "No, it can't be."

Torch could only chuckle, watching the reaction of the Unicornicopian at the death of the stage mare. Then he heard a muffled voice from his clenched fist, "Excuse me, Dragon Lord, could you please open your fist? It's getting hot."

The dragon looked down curious at his fist and opened his fist to reveal Trixie unharmed and had a smile on her lips, "Thank you. Oh, mighty Dragon Lord!" she said with a bow. She then tipped her hat, spread her cape like a pair of wings and then glided down back onto the stage, "Trixie needed the room to breathe."

"That was amazing! Be in awe!" growled the Dragon Lord.

"Awwwwwww," cooed the crowd.

"I SAID AWE! A-W-E!" Shouted the Dragon Lord.

"Oooooh," they said, much to Trixie's amusement.

Trixie looked over her shoulder at Abra, and sashayed over to him with a smirk, "You may think you have all that power and skill, but compared to me you are nothing. You can call this fake, but this is real MAGIC!" she said, throwing her hands into the air, creating a giant neon sign that spelled out the words magic.

Ditzy gasped as she saw the c making out a giant arrow at the end, "That's the signal, let's go!"

* * *

The caves within the volcano home of the dragonlord were surprisingly well lit for a place deep within the earth. The footsteps that followed the circle as they stepped through the wide tunnels were smothered out by the soft ground beneath them. With careful tread, the group moved two by two through the maze-like caverns keeping an eye out for the other Unicornicopians and Conquest soldiers that were also making their way through the caves.

Ditzy, who was at the head of group with Spark, kept looking back and forth between her wings to gauge the wind. Spark, on the other hand, was by her side, looking around with a faint blue glow in her eyes. Behind them, Cheerilee and Lyra were talking with Raindrops and Carrot top, "So, what's Spark doing with those glowing eyes of hers?" asked Raindrops.

"Mana Sight," said Lyra. "It's a basic unicorn spell that allows you to see magical signatures. She's checking for any Unicornicopian guards or soldi-"

"Shh," Spark said, pointing to a wall fo them to hug. Taking a look above them, she could see the images of three soldiers walking above their heads, Then she looked to the side to see five Unicornicopians walk around to their left.

Carrot top was the first to speak after the teams passed by, "How are we going to find an orb in a place like this when who knows how long those other groups have been doing it?"

"We could always just hold one down and force him to give us a map," Raindrops chuckled.

Lyra rolled her eyes, "Not everything has to be a beatdown!"

"It would work, wouldn't it?" Asked Raindrops, waiting eagerly for Lyra's rebuttal.

"Wait," Ditzy said, fluttering her wings, feeling a small breeze, "There's an air current coming from this wall." she said looking to the soldier wall to their left.

Cheerilee looked confused as she put her hand onto the wall, "Really? You can feel that? I don't feel anything."

"Ditzy's special talent is feeling the tiniest of wind currents," Spark said, breathing slowly and placing her hand onto the door. Igniting her horn to make it glow a faint blue color, she placed a glowing hand onto the door, "Find portal." she whispered.

To the amazement of the entire group, the wall began to glow bright blue in the shape of a large door. Ditzy turned to look at them with a little smirk and a wink. Spark began to run her hand along the blue lines with a raised eyebrow, "They made a hidden door, but I can't find a way to open it. No code or spell. Though, if I were to hazard a guess and considering the dragon's love for strength, one can assume you need superior strength to open it."

Raindrops smirked, and looked to Lyra while sticking out her tongue. Chuckling, she pressed her fingers against a small indentation in the door and began to pull hard on it. While she began to slowly move the door open, her mind began to wander.

"_Wow," said Snails with a smile as he walked alongside his big sister, "That was amazing! Didn't think you could make somepony fly that far."_

_Raindrops winked to her little brother and walked by his side, "That's 'cause no one calls you a retarded idoit in front of my face and gets away with it!"_

_Snails sighed and looked down, "You didn't have to do that for me, you know. I know I'm not all that-"_

"_Hey!" Raindrops stopped and put a hand onto her brother's head, "None of that. You're pretty smart. You probably forgot more about Enemomagy than I can remember."_

"_Entomology," Snails said, a knowing grin on his face as he said his favorite subject with pride._

""_Whatever," Raindrops shook her head. "The point is... you got a lot of smarts in that head of yours. You just need ponies to know you first and then learn to appreciate it. Like Snips."_

"_Yeah," smiled Snails. He then backed up when he saw a silhouette in the house, "Sis, there is a pony in the house."_

_Raindrops looked up and narrowed her eyes with a scowl. Looking back to her little brother, she whispered, "Run to Snips' house, and if I don't come back in an hour. I love you little bro." she said, giving him a hug. _

_Once he had run out of site, the jasmine pegasus walked to the house and opened the door. Growling, she stepped into the living room where the intruder waited. With a balled up fist, the pegasus threw the first punch. Without a word, the black figure grabbed her fist and spoke in a calm voice, "Interesting, you are as bad with your temper as Rainbow Dash says. You prefer to punch first."_

_Pulling back her fist, Raindrops did a spinning back fist, followed by a shin kick and a knee upper. All of which was parried and dodged by the unseen assailant, "Muay Thai? You know, I met its founder when I was a teenager. He gave me my first kiss." she giggled._

"_Cut the crap," Raindrops said, turning on the light, "In order to have met him, you would have to be..." she paused as she looked at her opponent._

_Luna gave a soft giggled as she sat down on the couch, lifting a teacup to her lips and drinking slowly, "fifteen hundred and twenty seven years old. About seven younger than Tia."_

"_Oh my goddess, I am so sorry," Raindrops said bowing._

"_It is ok, I have heard of your," Luna cocked her head to the side in thought, "Temper problems. Rainbow Dash has said that she had to hold you back once from killing Filthy Rich's daughter."_

_Raindrops sat down and crossed her arms, "She insulted my baby brother."_

"_Seems to be happening a lot lately, doesn't it?" asked Luna. "Before, Snails could ignore it, by hanging onto his best friend. But ever since Starfleet, the young ones have been more cruel with their insults. Especially the Unicornicopians."_

"_They're brats," Raindrops growled, "They see him in only one way, you know, as a," she paused not wanting to say that word. "But he isn't! He just learns differently from the rest of his class. When it comes to bugs, he's a freaking pro! And he's an expert in defense! He ca catch so many things, but they think 'You have one failing, so thus you are forever tainted. You can't become anything more than you are' It makes me sick."_

_Luna smiled at this, "What if I told you, I am giving you a chance to change that. To return the world back to what it once was before Grand Ruler, before all of this, and to give your brother the world he deserves?"_

"_Why me?" asked Raindrops. "You just said I have a short temper. Any team I'm on would have to deal with that."_

_Luna sat her cup down on the table, "I believe that temper of yours can be useful, if aimed properly. We already have a motherly voice, a calm voice, an excited voice, but we need one of anger and rage. I think you fit the bill."_

_Raindrops looked down at manilla folder and then back up tot the princess, "You're serious. We're about to wreck the entire government up." a smile came across her lips as she said, "Let's do business."_

As the massive doors opened, Raindrops quickly snapped out of her memories to look at the open gate. There was a smirk on her face as she began to show off her biceps to her team. This had the effect of getting Lyra to roll her eyes as the stepped in ,"Honey, let me tell you... softer is nicer."

As Ditzy stepped in, she turned to see Carrot Top putting up some trip wires on the door, "Carrot, what are you doing?"

"Making a little trap, in case Conquest's men see this open hallway," Carrot said, finishing the trap. Nodding her head at her work, she turned around to begin following her friends down the long hallway.

Much like the caverns before it, the hallway was cool in spite of it's location. Stalactite occasionally dripped water down below in a rhythmic pace, while their footsteps echoed throughout their long walk down the incline. With only Lyra's light to help guide their way down the path, the group may their way down. The light from the lit horns made the team's shadows dance upon the nearby walls as they moved.

Running her purple hand along the smooth walls, Spark began to look back and forth down the hallway , "Fascinating. The builders of this tunnel knew what they were doing. They wanted to keep access to only the strong and the smart."

"Yeah," Raindrops said, taking to the air and looking around, "But who's the guy that built it?"

Before Spark could answer with a hypothesis, her ear twitched along her her nose, picking up a sulfuric smell. Breathing deeply she moved her way ahead of the group and reached the end of the long hallway into a circular room. Save for a pedestal that the amulet rested upon, the room was surrounded by five large rocky spires. Carrot Top whispered with wide eyes, "There it is!"

"I smell pony flesh," growled a low deep rumbling voice.

"Scatter!" ordered Spark, causing each mare to hide behind a rocky pillar.

"It has been a long time since I had smell the scent of a pretty pony," growled the being as he stepped into the light. Revealing his dark, black scales that lined his body. They were dulled and marred by many scars of battle.

Carrot Top shook her head, unable to take her eyes off of the large scythe-like claws or the acid that dripped from his long snout, "A black dragon?" she whispered, quickly ducking under his slashing claws.

"He's blind!" shouted Ditzy, moving out of the way of an acid splash from his breath weapon, as she got a good look at his clouded green eyes.

"Why would a black dragon be down here?" asked Lyra.

The dragon growled, looking for Lyra by sniffing for her, "Centuries ago, the former Dragon Lord bested me in combat and threw me in here. He told me that, as punishment for causing a war, I was to protect the amulet. What he did not tell me, was that he was subjecting me to a lifetime of loneliness and blindness! He deprived me of my beloved pony flesh!" he roared letting loose a stream of acid that burned a wall.

Raindrops narrowed her eyes and took flight, bobbing and weaving out of the Dragon's claw range. She had a smirk on her face when she neared the amulet, but before she could reach it, the black dragon's spade tail reached up and knocked her hard, sending her corkscrewing through the air.

Before she could recover from the blow, the black dragon fired an acid shot at her back and it struck her hard, causing her to scream in pain as she crashed into the wall. Seeing this, Lyra ran to her friend and began to play a slow healing spell on her lyre. Rubbing the burns, she looked to Spark and opened her mouth to speak but then closed her mouth. Choosing instead, she nodded ot confirm that Raindrops would live.

Cheerilee moved to stand with Spark as they hid behind the pillar, "We are facing against a black dragon. Raindrops is down right now. Please tell me, you have a plan."

"I do," Spark said calmly, ethereal magic began to glow around her fingers. Stepping out from her cover, she looked at Cheerilee, "Get to Carrot Top and ask her to mix a bicarbonate bomb."

"Wat?" whispered Cheerilee as she watched Spark walk slowly to the black dragon.

"I know you can see me. You have magic sight on," Spark said. Not changing her emotions, she charged her hands with ice and fire magic, "I will be your opponent for now. My apologies."

"For what?"

"The proceeding kicking of your posterior," Spark said in a calm tone as she fired an ice and fire spear at the dragon. The two spells flew through the air at a rapid pace, accompanied by a whistling sound. The black dragon growled as he swiped at the ice attack and moved his head away from the fire spear.

A chuckle escaped his lips as he fired his acidic breath at the area Spark was, only to growl when he saw the the unique rainbow shine of a wall of force reflecting his attack. Growling, he turned his eyes to look down at Spark, who had two large balls of flame encircling her hands. Raising his head back, he unleashed a torrent of acid breath at her.

As the spray of acid flew at her, Spark crossed her arms in front of her, allowing the flames to consume her arms. Then she spread them wide, allowing a long horizontal wave of fire to fly at the dragon, blocking the stream of acid from hitting her. As the breath of acid died down, the wave of flame managed to reach him and hit his head, snapping it back.

Roaring in pain, he slammed his claw down, just inches away from Spark. However, she did not see the secondary claw slash strike her left side, sending her flying into a flaming tail and into a wall. Wincing in pain, she put her hand to her side to help stop the bleeding from the deep gashes in her side and to heal her. When she looked up, she saw that the dragon reached out with his claw to slash the rock wall that she was in.

With split second timing, she teleported away before the claw smashed into the wall. Reappearing on the other side of the dragon, she created a ball of Lightning in one hand while she extended her right arm forward, crackling with electricity. Throwing the ball of Lightning into her open right hand, she caught it and threw the ball of Lightning at the black dragon. Seconds before they could hit his head, she snapped her fingers, causing two sonic booms that shook the cave and the dragon.

Roaring in agony, he turned to where Spark stood and slammed his claws into the ground. Before she could slashed, she jumped out of the way from the dragon's large claws, however, she was quickly gouged by the black dagon's right horn. Though she was racked in pain, she created a large ice spear in one hand and sent it flying down into the dragon's right hand, piercing it and send our a spurt of acidic blood, coating the ground. While the dragon screamed and bucked in pain, Spark turned her body into stone, summed a flame sword and cut the dragon's dorn off. As she fell to the ground, her horn glowed purple, allowing her to teleport to a safe distance.

With a swipe of his tail, the Dragon tried to strike at her, but with a swift motion of her hand, Spark turned the rock into mud, capturing the tail. Then she quickly turned the mud back into stone. As the dragon struggled with his tail, she brought out a flame sword and with on strike, cut his tail off.

Using a quick shield spell to block the acid, she teleported in front of the dragon,. Looking to her left, she saw that Carrot Top had prepared the bomb. Using her telekinesis to grab the bicarbonate bomb, she threw it into the dragon's opened mouth. The dragon roared as he wound his acid breath gone, 'What on earth!?"

"Its how you neutralize acid," gasped Carrot Top. "That's why she had me prepare that bomb from before."

"It's over." she said calmly.

"What?"

"You have lost a lot of blood, you are blind, your acid is neutralized. and," she looked to her side to see Raindrops with the amulet in her hand, "You have lost the treasure. If you do not stop this, you will die."

"No, I will not lost to a pony. I will never lose to another Firew-" before he could say more, a stalactite came crashing down upon his neck. Piercing his throat, he let out a death rattle before dieing.

Spark looked down, and said, "I warned you." with an emotionless look, she turned her eyes up to the stalactite, remembering how the acid spray from earlier weakened the structure of the stalactite and broke it.

Lyra stepped to Spark's side, her eyes wide with shock, "You just killed him."

"It was an accident but also a necessity," Spark looked back at Lyra's look of shock at her cold tone, "Do not mistake my tone for uncaring, if my emotions were still here, I would mourn for the loss of a life. As it stands, i see it as a necessary evil for our mission. Now come, we need to get Trixie out of her show and back home..

Silently, the rest of the circle followed Spark as they walked out of the room. They did not see, though, a cloven hoof rise from the darkness and point at the dragon, "Come," the necromancer said, " I think we may have need of you..."

* * *

Trixie wiggled her ear as she felt it vibrate, signaling the exit of her friends. Giving a quick nod, she turned to look at Torch, "Thank you all!" she said, extending her arms out and allowing the fireworks to explode around her. Giving a bow she said, "You have all been a great audience. Nwo Trixie must go."

"No," Abra said growled racing towards her, "If I capture you, then Grand Ruler will finally let me come home!"

As Abra reached her and grabbed her, Trixie continued to speak, "Now, any magician worth her salt would do a big explosive extravaganza for hr finale. But Trixie would like to show." with a wink over her shoulder at Abra, she grabbed the top of her head, and said, "That the best trick."

With her fingers tightly held onto her forehead, she began to pull down a zipper down her face, in between her chest, and down to the bottom of her belly. Abra could gape in surprise as the person who unzipped out of the Trixie costume was not Trixie, but instead, Princess Ember. With a chuckle, she swatted the would-be magician away with her tail and stood up, "Is the simplest!" she said taking a bow.

"What? But, how? This is a trick, she's a-" Abra reached out for Ember, attempting to grab her.

"Get that freak away from my daughter!" shouted Torch, some of the dragons flying at Abra,beating him into unconscious, "Bring him to the dungeon!"

Elsewhere, on board a black airship, the Umbra Circle had gathered around in a circle in the rest room, "Ok, how did you do that?!" Raindrops asked.

Trixie smirked, "By, whatever do you mean?"

"That, unzip to reveal yourself to be Ember trick?!" Raindrop said. "You don't know teleportation, so it can't be that!"

"And you were being watched the entire time, Abra had his arms around you, so how did you escape and pull a switcheroo?" asked Ditzy, eating a muffin.

Trixie smirked, and twirled her hat on a finger, "Now, my dear comrades, if Trixie were to reveal her greatest and most cherished secrets, then she wouldn't be the Great and Powerful Trixie, now would she?"

This prompted a small bit of laughter from the others, while Spark began to look closely at the amulet, "Amazing, the power to control dragons, all in the power of a little gem. Interesting how something so small can control so much."

"Are we giving it back to Torch?" asked Carrot Top, putting some salve onto Raindrops' back.

"No," Luna said, " I'll take it."

Lyra looked to Luna, a curious look in her eyes, "Are you sure princess? Do you even have a way to hold them?"

"We have our ways..."

* * *

Celestia stood in the chamber that once contained the elements, before er sat the Amulet of Dragon Control. Smiling, she adjusted it on hit little pillow that it sat upon, "Are you sure it's safe here?" Luna asked, looking at Celesta with her arms crossed.

Celestia nodded, "Yes, I do. Discord is the only one besides myself who can open this door. I enchanted it with a spell that only myself or someone of my blood could open" Pulling away, she smiled warmly, "So, the Staff of Null is in the dungeon, acting as a bond for our most foulest of villains, and the other items will be stored here when we find them. It's good that this chamber can be of use since the elements are gone."

As Celestia walked by Luna, the younger alicorn was quick to follow her. Looking at Celestia, Luna asked, "What happened to the Elements? Surely you do not believe that Titan destroyed them?"

"There was once a time I believed it to be true," Celestia said, standing by a stained glass window that showed the elements defeat of Nightmare Moon. "However, as this war continues, the layers of deceit and lies are being peeled away slowly." Celestia growled, putting her head to the cold glass and growled, "The more Celesto's lies are being revealed, the more I feel like an idiot for not seeing it sooner!"

"If he has the mental magic that we think he has," Luna said, putting a hand onto her sister's back and rubbing gently, "Then he most likely has been able to distract us with tricks, illusions, or who knows what else. He does know how to keep[ us busy with constant battle, and it's only until now that we can actually make the proper connection. His power is weakening, Sister."

"But, how can one pony have enough power to mess with so many ponies minds, and where are the elements," Celestia said. "Ever since they were restored, I have been feeling them, but, now it's like... they are not even there."

"If we had a bigger clue, perhaps-"

Luna was quickly interrupted by the sound of little hoofsteps running in. Celestia smiled as she reached don and picked up Castor, "Castor, what are you doing here?"

"Dissy was teaching me how to play with tops and blocks," Castor giggled, "Then I wanted to see Mommy."

"And where is your twin?" Luna asked.

"I don't know," said Castor sweetly before nuzzling into his mother's shoulder.

"Oh," Celestia said, "by the way, there is a rebel group that wishes to meet with you and your team. I think you have started something."

* * *

Within the crystal caves of Canterlot, the once empty and silent rooms were now filled with the talk of ponies. Blades were forged, plans were made, and friendships were even blossoming among the populace. The site of so many ponies and Unicornicopians and even other species working together both amazed and shocked the Umbra Circle as they walks into the caves. Soon a pink Unicornicopian bowed before the group, "Greetings, oh Princess Luna. Welcome to the rest of rebellion."

"The rest?" Luna said, seeing the group of ponies all working together. Some of them had caught sight of the ponies and began to walk towards them."

Cerise Wonder nodded, "Yes. Many of these ponies her have heard of the exploits of your team have inspired us to save Equestria alongside others, even if it costs them their lives. Although, your stories are a little exaggerated."

Through the cave some of the ponies began to whisper.

"The Umbra Circle! I heard they stopped volcanoes."

"Raindrops can crush storms."

"Ditzy can see air."

"I hear Trixie is an alicorn in disguise."

"So I see,' Luna said, looking at the crowd of ponies. With a chuckle she said, "I can assure you, that my team are very modest and have no desire to bask in anytype of glory."

"Come one, Come all, and you will hear the tales of the Great and Powerful TRIXIE!" Trixie shouted, loving the attention she was receiving.

"Almost none of them," muttered Luna as she watched her student perform.

"I can see," chuckled Cerise. Then with a sigh, she looked at Luna and nudged her head, "May I see you in my private chamber? There is something important to discuss."

Luna nodded and followed Cerise deep within the caverns, into a small close off part of the caves, "I trust this is the real reason why you wanted to see my team? And expose yourself to us?"

"Yes," Cerise pointed to her golden horn and looked at Luna, "I want you to rip this off."

Luna stepped back, surprised at this, "Cerise, what you are asking for is very painful. Yu realize this."

"Yes, I know, taking a unicorn's horn off is one of the most painful things in the world, but you have to understand, I have my reasons," Cerise sighed and leaned against her wall. "I don't know if Lightning has been experiencing this for tattoo, but I have been having these... visions you might call them,"

"Visions?" Luna asked.

"Yes, of another life," Cerise held her head and shook it, "It's like someone is attacking my mind, showing me things that I can't be sure are real or not. And I know it has something to do with this thrice damned horn of mine."

Luna walked slowly up to the golden horn and ran her hand along the shaft, her fingers touching the spiral, "I have always been curious about the golden horn, both yours and Lightning's. While it is normal for a unicorn to have a horn to match their coat color, this thing is quite unusual."

"I thought it was some sort of legend?" asked Cerise.

"Then why was Grand Ruler picked on for it? Why did Twilight Sparkle show no interest in studying it? Why did no one show an interest in finding out more about it?" Luna said, "There are too many questions about an anomaly such as this."

Cerise sighed and grabbed her seat, "And the answers start with taking off this horn. Ok... I'm ready."

"I won't lie, you will scream," Luna said, grabbing Cerise's horn and began to pull. After a few moments of pulling, tugging, and straining, Luna let go of the golden horn. After a few moments, she let go and shook her head. Putting on a look of determination, she surrounded her hands with magic and reached out once more to grab onto the horn. With an almighty grunt, :una pulled with all of her might on the golden horn and with an audible snap, it broke off.

All through the caverns, the members of the resistance could hear the loud bellows of Cerise's screams. Inside her personal chamber, she continued to scream in horrible agony as she held the top of her head in agony.

Luna looked at the broken horn in her hand, the golden glow beginning to dim, "No blood?" she asked herself as she looked at the now dull horn.

Cerise Wonder looked up from her crouching position, panting from the pain. Once the pain subsided into a dull throb, she whispered, "I... I remember."

"Remember what?" Luna asked.

"Who I really am," Cerise said, leaning back against the wall. "I came from one of Harmonia's moons. I was living with a small colony on the moon so we could help terraform it. One day, I got a call about a disaster that happened on the homeworld."

"Serpent Tyrant, the monster correct?" asked Luna.

Cerise wonder looked up and shook her head, "Is that what Grand Ruler said he was? No... Serpent Tyrant, alias Serpentari, is a planet buster."

"What?" Luna gasped, "Starfleet had such a weapon?"

"Do you remember seeing such a monster? Celestia said she came in at the aftermath. What do you think happened to those so called, 'Rainbow Stones'? They were used to power the device to where it can take out a sun!"

"And you saw Harmonia destroyed by this?" Luna asked.

."All can remember seeing is this great snake-like shadow coming over the planet and swallowing it, like a snake would an egg," Cerise growled, "Then that was when..."

For a brief moment, a series of images flowed through her mind. A silhouette of an Unicornicopian, holding a sword as he cuts down several of her people.

"I saw him. A demon who slaughtered all that was left He said that his master told him to, that it was the best way to create the champion they needed," Cerise growled. "I fought him until his master came in."

"Did you see his master?" Luna asked.

"Yes of course i saw him. It was_" Cerise paused as the image of the man faded from her mind. She could see a golden horn in her mind, but nothing else, "It was _. Why can't I say it! Why can't I say _" Cerise shuddered. "I can't even see his face! I know it was _ who did this to me, him and his lacky _"

Luna looked down at the golden horn and gazed at it, "Interesting. A horn that comes with a spell that wipes memories when you take it away. I would almost want to use it personally as a gift, if it didn't hurt so many ponies."

"Keep it," Cerise said, "Find out who did this to me."

"I will, and we will find this planet buster," Luna said as she walked out of the door.

"Princess," said a royal guard, his orange coat hidden beneath his armor, "When you go into the dream realm, could you tell Scootaloo that her father is doing ok?"

"I will," Luna nodded. The she looked at Cerise, "I wish you all of the luck in the world, taking back our home will not be easy."

"No, but it will be worth it in the end," Cerise wonder said with a warm smile.

* * *

Raindrops shook her head as she watched Spark hold the horn in her magic, "I can't believe that Starfleet has a freakin planet buster in their arsenal,"

Trixie sighed, drinking her bourbon slowly, "And Starfleet probably doesn't even know Grand Ruler has it up there. He probably just keeps it in storage until he needs to reset the game."

"This does explain where the Rainbow Stones went," Carrot Top said, "after all, if the Elements of Harmony cannot be destroyed then how can items of similar power be destroyed.

Cheerilee took one of the carrot cakes from the plate and nodded, "Not to mention, why we first knew of the monster as Serpent Tyrant, and then as Serpentari."

"Yeah, if Grand Ruler has been messing with our minds and history, how can we so sure some of Starfleet's intel is on the level," Raindrops asked, sitting on the chair.

"Not to mention, it's a sure fire way to-"

"I have something," Spark said, letting the horn drop to the table, removed from her magic, "This horn, matches the magical aura of the other four items."

"Wait," Lyra said, picking up the dull grey horn, "You mean this thing is one of Meadowbrook's eight?"

"Close, I said it matches, but the magical energy is weaker, much like the copies of the Ring of Fear had a weaker magical aura around them. However, this is unique," Spark said.

"Unique, how?" asked Lyra.

"While the copies of the ring copied the effects of the original, this is more like an," Spark paused to consider her words carefully, "antenna. It links the holder of the object to the source of the magic and transfers the magic into the user."

"That's why the golden horn was so, unnatural, because they are!" Raindrops gasped.

Spark nodded, "I was always curious about this Uniforce and why it had appeared to be used only by a select few, and there was only a power for unicorns. It has to be a corrupted form of magic that comes from a centralized source."

Carrot Top looked up and asked, "But let's say that Grand Ruler is behind all of this, and that he has one of the eight items at his disposal. Why mess with Lightning's mind, why kill his hometown?"

"You can't be a hero, without a bit of tragedy," Cheerilee said calmly..

"What?" Trixie asked.

"It's something I read in a book once. A hero was facing down his greatest enemy, and his foe said that the reason for why he was trying to kill the hero's family was that a hero can't be a hero without tragedy," said Cheerilee. "Remember, Grand Ruler has been all about propaganda, misdirection, and lies. Which sounds more noble and heroic? A man who came from a happy home, or a champion who came from a dead world."

"Great, so Grand Ruler has a powerful mind altering artifact, a planet buster, and is manipulating everything he can," Trixie said with a roll of her eyes.

"Just as my sister and the Knights have been figuring out," Luna said from the shadows, stepping into the room with the team and sitting down, "The question is... how do we prove it to the world and make it so he doesn't try another misdirect?"

Lyra looked to Ditzy, "You ok Derpy? You haven't said a word."

"I'm worried about Lightning," Ditzy said, eating a carrot muffin. "Do you think he knows about this?"

"I hope so," Luna said, "It may prove key in ending Grand Ruler. Then we can face Conquest."

* * *

_Lightning Dawn, age five, looked up at his mother. The frightful look in her eyes made him tremble with fear, "Mommy?"_

"_Run son, never look back!" Emerald Dawn said, ushering him into a basement, "Get out the entrance!"_

"_Mommy?!" whimpered Lightning as he looked on from in the basement, seeing two figures in shadow. Trembling, he held out a hand as he saw a yellow Unicornicopian smile as he lifted his sword._

"_As you command master,_

_I will bring disaster," the figure in shadow said as he executed Lightning's parents._

"MOM! DAD!" Lightning yelled, jostling Krysta from her sleeping spot on his pillow.

"Lightning, are you ok?" Krysta asked, adjusting herself slowly and fluttering back down to lay on his pillow.

Lightning put his hand to his head and nodded, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine just fine."

"Is it that dream again, about Starla?" Krysta asked.

Lightning shook his head, "No, it's different. It was about my parents."

"Your parents... you haven't dreamt about them since Starla..." Krysta said, gently patting Lightning's hand.

"Yeah, I know, but it was different," Lightning said. "I saw two figures standing in front of them, and one of them was the one who killed them both."

"Oh my gosh," Starla said, holding her hand to her mouth. "Do you know why?"

"No, I don't" Lightning said, shaking his head sadly. Then he looked to the side of his bed, seeing the yellow sheet. Taking a deep breath he picked it up and walked to a mirror to watch himself transform into his military formal gear.

Krysta fluttered to Lightning's shoulder, "You don't have to do this."

"I do, Krysta. It's my duty as a commander," Lightning sighed, and turned away, walking out of the room.

* * *

"Come on Artie," Pinkie said, looking down at Artie's legs, "You can do this."

"I don't know if I can, feels a little tight," grunted Artie.

"Well, it's not gonna get looser," Pinkie commented. "Now, come on, one more time!" she shouted.

With a final grunt, Artie swiped his foot across the canvas, making a lovely little cloud. He gave out a chickle as he looked at the cloud on the blue background, "Heh. perfect. I bet soon, it will be one of my best handi-"

"Footwork," Pinkie interrupted with a giggle.

Artie laughed in return, and then smiled warmly, "Thanks for helping me for the past week, Pinkie. It feels odd, painting with my feet you know."

"Hey, whatever it takes to get you back in the painting game and out of the hospital," Pinkie said, holding Artie's hand. Smiling, she said, "The twins miss you, back home."

"I bet they are not the only ones," Artie said, looking into Pinkie's blue eyes, and winking at her.

Pinkie nodded rapidly, and then hear a knock on the door. With a quick turn around, she saw Lightning stand ing in the doorway, "Um, excuse me. I need to see my second in command."

"Sure thing," Pinkie said. As she walked out of the door and pass Lightning, she glared daggers and said, "Hurt him, and I have a pie with your name on it."

Lightning laughed and said, "I got it." walking in, he slowly pulled out a paper.

Artie frowned as he got back onto the bed, "Let me guess, discharge papers. You here to personally tell me I'm off your squad."

"That's what this paper says. I am to kick my teammate off my squad, because you are unfit for service," Lightning growled as he looked at the paper. Then, he slowly began to crunch it in his hands and began to tear it slowly, "But... I am not about to kick my only friend off the team."

"Your," Artie paused and looked at Lightning shocked, "Friend?"

Lightning sighed as he sat on the bed, "Look, I... know I have been a shitty commander since this team started. I have been arrogant, hard headed, jerkish, and every other bad name in the book. But, I want to start anew, and try to be a friend. Just this once, I want to give this whole friendship thing a try."

"You know, you're right. Lightning the commander has been a shit-head since the day I knew him. I barely spent anytime with him and I barely got to know him. But, I would actually like to get to know, Lightning Dawn, the person. Oh knows, maybe we can become friends," Artie said, smiling warmly.

"You make it sound so easy," Lightning said. "What's even the first step?"

"Try your names!" Pinkie whispered, hiding on the side of the door.

Lightning gave a chuckle as he held out his hand, "Lightning Eugene Dawn!"

Artie began to laugh, "Your middle name, is Eugene?"

"Yeah," Lightning blushed at this, and then felt a weight in his hand.

"Arthur Reginald Bristles," Artie laughed, shaking his foot with Lightning's hand. "There we laughed at something stupid about each other. I guess, that means you and I are friends.'

"I like that," Lightning said, giving Artie a hug, "And I know for a fact, that no friend of mine is going to let this keep him down. You will find a way to beat this,. And get back into top fighting shape! I will see you again on my team and you will be kicking ass all over again."

"Good," Artie said, "Because, I want someone I can trust to back me up." he returned the hug. Much to Pinkie's happiness.

**This chapter came out weirdly. You see, one commenter mentioned that she wanted a little bit of a dossier to gather what we know so far and what secrets and lies are to be discovered. I also wanted to add more about the 8 items and more information on the Umbra circle. Now, in case ou haven't noticed, I usually give the Umbra circle time at the end of each chapter to explore their arc and to have adcentures. This time I made a seperate chapter. Mainly because I couldn't think of a transition from the end of the Artie chapter to this scene that made sense. **

**So, I figured, why not give them an entire chapter to themselves and save Pinkie Pie for the end. Techinically, making a lower decks episode. **

**I wanted to give a small framing device in the form of Spark, to basically be you the audience. She is discovering things with you and is collecting the information. Also, I wanted to work with some of the extra bits that I havent touched on that happened in the original story. **

**Brining out Spark's lack of emotions was an interesting thing for me to try. See, I wanted Spark to be more emotional, but as time wore on, she became more logical. So I decided to explain her emotions like this and help to demonstrate her as a character. **

**I love magic shows, so getting Trixie to truely show up Abra and demonstrate why she is the best was a treat. See, one thing that I alway got made about Abra as a character is...his magic is too plain. I want a spectecale with my magicians, and for some guy who's illusions are 'so great' they really don't match up to someone like Penn. Now, I also wanted to show that Trixie...can do her's without her horn, because that is how my girl rolls.**

**Ceresies Wonder, I don't think she would've become as big were it not for my love of Scorpio's story or somethings that me and a friend did on an RP with , I brought her out and decided to souch upon something I realized I completely forgot to explore. See, the elements were only destroyed as an F-U to the show and show how much better Titan is and to rip off Digimon Adventure. However, we know this is bullshit. So, if the elements can't be destroyed, we know that there was no fight with Titan, then what happened with the Rainbow Stones (OR Star Stones as they are called in the rebooted story.) They can't be destroyed, so what happened. I also wanted to mess with the fact that Serpentari had his name changed in between stories.**

**Other notes.**

**-The fight with the black dragon was originall going to be Trixie alone. But, I decided that she has had enough badass moments for now. She will get another chance soon.**

**-I live and die by DND rules when it comes to my dragons. So, if I can find a way to discuss Metallics vs Chromatics, I will. Besides, I have yet to see a silver dragon on the show.**

**-This is technically a breather chapter. It's mainly here to make you laugh, relax and think. So, enjoy**


	16. Requiem for a Wind Star

_**All this stuff about development, and flaws, and things you call 'build character and make someone more interesting'...**_

_**to me... they don't build character, they build stupidity and make someone pathetic/embarrassing! **_

The morning sun slowly rose over the small hamlet of Ponyville, shining its faint rays of light upon the bedroom of the Carousel Boutique. With a slight yawn, Rarity began to wake up as the sun shined it's light upon her eyelids. As she looked to the window, she resisted the urge to use her telekinesis to roll down the shade and go back to snuggling into the muscular arm of her fiance. Instead, she rolled on his arm and snuggled into his body, enjoying the comforting warmth of his body.

A sigh of contentment escaped her lips as she watched her Spike breathe in and out, looking so content before her. Running her finger along his pecs and down his stomach. She entertained a thought of giving Spike a little special wake up call, but instead chose to lean up and kiss him on the cheek. Then she let out a grunt while rolling out of the bed.

She gave out a few grunts and moans as she stretched while getting out of the bed. Her pregnant belly sticking out and helping to add to her stress. As she walked to look at herself in the mirror, she smiled warmly while rubbing her belly, "I am going to have so many stretch marks because of you. And you know what," she giggled while caressing her stomach, "You'll be worth every minute."

Shaking her head with a sigh, she walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. A groan of pleasure shot through her as the warm water hit her body, running down in rivulets along her curves. Taking out a bar of soap, she began to rub the bar down into a lather along her arms and slender legs. While the water ran along her body, she began to think to herself, "_It is the middle of December, which means in two months I will get to see my little bundle," _as she guided her hand along her stomach she said, "And there isn't a moment I don't regret keeping you. Because when you are born, I will smother you with love. Would you like that?"

Almost as if the little baby could hear her, it kicked in response.

A soft giggle escaped her lips, "I thought you would like that."

"Rarity, there's someone at the door," said Glarity from the outside. "He wants to see you."

""In a minute," Rarity said, taking a step out of the shower. Carefully, she began to towel herself off while a thought began to enter her head "_Did I turn her off last night or did... she turn herself on." _ Choosing to put the thought into the back of her head, she slowly stepped out of the shower.

Walking by her dresser, she pulled a maternal shirt with the words 'Precious Gem Cultivating' printed on the front. This matched up with a little blue dress that went along with the shirt and gave her a welcoming presence. As she walked down the stairs, she watched as Glarity tended to her cat. There was a warm smile as she watched her golem at work.

Once she arrived at the front door, she opened it, "Hello sir. We are not open right now but-" when she got a good look at the figure as he pulled back his hood, she gasped and whispered, "Mysterious."

The black unicorn figure nodded calmly as he held up his hand, his white beard full enough to hide his lips as he said, "Parley, I am not here to fight you, or to start a war. I am only here to talk with you."

"I see," Rarity looked over to her shoulder and nodded to Glarity, telling the her to put down the bow and arrow, her own magic fading. "Well, come in, Sir."

"Just like that?" asked Mysterious as he stepped in, "I could betray you, and kill you while your back is turned."

"You have never killed one person in your life, admit it. You have actually saved lives, including my friends," Rarity said, turning around and walking to the dining room, "Besides, you seem trustworthy."

"How can you tell?" he asked.

"Intuition, my dear," Rarity said with a wink.

The two sat down across the table, letting the teapot boil and steam. Once the tea was prepared, she poured tea for the two of them. Mysterious picked up the teacup and slowly sipped the tea, "Mmmm, the things you miss when you are stuck in the alternate world."

"Conquest does not feed you?" Rarity asked.

Mysterious shook his head, "Oh, he feeds us well. His taste in tea, on the other hand, is not."

"I see," Rarity said, taking another sip, "What brings you here?"

"What makes a heart?" asked Mysterious calmly.

"My, what an interesting question," she said, looking back at Glarity as she began to clean up the work room, "I think that a heart is a combination of our emotions and memories. It is something that grows over time as we fill our lives with friendship, compassion, and love. The more we share these emotions with others, the bigger our heart grows."

"And do you believe that one can be born without a heart?" Mysterious asked.

Rarity calmly shook her head, "If this is about you and your friends, then definitely not. You show so many emotions that to say you have no heart is folly. Why would you laugh when you win, get excited about your plans, care about those foes of yours to win? To truly be without a heart, you would have to be like that being who took out Luminoth. So you were either born with one or you grew one over time."

"I think... I was born with one," Mysterious said.

"What?" Rarity asked.

"I met Brain yesterday," Mysterious said.

"Brain!" Rarity exclaimed, almost spilling her tea, "But he hasn't been seen since the war began."

"It seems that he had gotten mad over his treatment at Grand Ruler's hands and moved to a place called El," Mysterious said. "I went there myself when I went on a sabbatical."

* * *

_I went to El, because I wanted to go on a sabbatical. Seeing so many of the tortures and horrors of the pocket dimension becomes wearying after a while. When I had arrived, it was there that I met a friendly face..._

Mysterious sighed as he tugged his hood over his head. The images of the various equines moving about, the various conversations, had begun to make him wish to see his friends once more. With each plodding step, he had begun to feel out of place among the quadrupeds that were milling about, even more so since he was alone. Looking at a few equines in dark purple robes and furry brown mohawks, he began to think to himself, "_How is it that these creatures have been able to stay away from the influence of Starfleet for so long?"_

"Penny for your thoughts?" asked a dark green winged unicorn with a white mane surrounding a bald spot, "Or is this a plot to conquer the planet, Mysterious?"

The being turned around and narrowed his eyes at the speaking stallion, smirking a little as he recognized him, "Brain, I am surprised to see you on this world. Have you fallen out of love with the Starfleet?"

"Precisely," Brain chuckled, using his favorite verbal tick. "I have gone disheartened with my highness, with how he used my technologies and ideas for his own domination of others. Worse yet, when I figured out some new strategies, he told me to not worry about it. So, I came here to El! Part of the bastion of planets that are not aligned with the worlds under Starfleet's control."

Mysterious nodded, "And this is where you decided to reside for the rest of the war."

"This place is magnificent!" Brain said with a smile, "The technology here is truly advanced as opposed to the world of Starfleet, the various races respect each other, and there is no forced changing of the ponies into these horrible designs."

"I have to admit, the atmosphere here is far more to my liking," Mysterious admitted, putting a finger to his chin. Looking off into the distance, he could see a golden and white tower in the distance, "I assume you have been to the library?"

"Indeed I have," Brain said, walking to a fence that surrounded a small fountain, "In the seven months that I have lived here, my range of knowledge in the universe has increased substantially. Did you know that our space bridges are quite inefficient or that the long rumoured 'little air in space' is a complete fallacy? It's all quiet fascinating."

Mysterious laid his black forearms on the railing, looking at Brain. Whether he knew it or not, a smile crossed his face as he began to talk, "I thought as much. It's just another lie to add to the pile."

"Much like you being heartless creations?" asked Brain. He put a finger to his chin, "You know, I had always thought about that. It just feels weird to tell us that a being is made without a heart, and then a few minutes later I find myself facing down a stallion who is taking pride in fighting us."

"Are you saying that we grew a heart?" Mysterious asked.

"No," Brain shook his head. "I am saying that you have always had one. That you have been lied to by both Titan and Grand Ruler."

"Why though, that is the question," Mysterious asked.

"Well, for Titan, it's simple, to make you a better fighter. Perhaps you have a connection that he needed to disconnect for a while to make it so you can fight at your best," Brain said. "And for Grand Ruler, telling us that you have no heart is a good way to hold us back."

"Interesting theory," Mysterious said.

"Not a theory, tell me, what color do you bleed?" Brain asked, throwing a knife to Mysterious.

"Bleed?" Mysterious asked, putting the knife to his hand.

* * *

"Assuming that Grand Ruler is correct and me and my friends were created, what color do you think the blood was?" he asked.

Rarity looked to Glarity and nodded, "Green blood, like golems do."

"Mine was as red as yours," Mysterious said.

* * *

Mysterious looked at the red liquid as it trailed down his palm, staring in disbelief, "Interesting."

"Interesting?" asked Brain. "You have just had your life revealed to be a lie and you can only answer that this is interesting?"

Mysterious nodded, "If we were just creations of mud and clay and corpses, beings lacking hearts. Then what did that make you?"

"Preciously my thoughts," said Brain. "Why were we different from you three? Why is it that you were deemed less than equine even if our origins are the same?"

"Unless we were lied to," Mysterious said. "More and more, the threads of lies are becoming unraveled."

"Yeah," Brain sighed. "You know, it's interesting. Talking to you, I am reminded of my older brother."

"You have a brother?" asked Mysterious.

"Yeah, he was awesome," chuckled Brain. "He could pull off calculations like you wouldn't believe. He was smarter than anyone and-" when his hand brushed against Mysterious, the black stallion stepped back and his eyes went white.

_He found himself standing in front of a young boy, holding up a spaceship. The little winged unicorn colt let out a giggled as he held the model, "I made it myself."_

* * *

Rarity sipped her tea slowly, listening to his story, "You saw, yourself, with a little colt as he showed you his spaceship."

"Yes, and the odd thing is, I felt like I knew the colt from somewhere. As if we had a bond," Mysterious sighed and looked into his cup, "The same thing happened with Rep-Stallion and Inquirious, and Dementia with Starla."

"Starla," Rarity gasped, "But, what on earth is she doing there!"

"You," Mysterious looked up, his eyebrow arched, "You...did not know?"

"No, I did not," Rarity shook her head, placing her cup of tea down on the table, "How long has she been captured?"

"A few days before the war started," Mysterious said. "I thought Lightning would've told you something."

"No, he did not. All he said that she was home on a paradise planet because he was fearful for her life," Rarity said, shaking her head. "I do not know why he would lie to us about this."

"His pride," Mysterious said calmly. "That will get him into trouble. Though, he probably feels ashamed at his failure to rescue her or to prevent..."

Rarity looked up and asked, "To prevent what?"

"Her rape," Mysterious said calmly, looking away. "My dear master has been raping that poor girl since the day he caught her her, plus a number of horrifying tortures. I shan't tell them in polite company."

"Oh, that poor thing," Rarity whispered.

"I am surprised that you are showing empathy for her," Mysterious said. "I was always under the impression that you disliked her, or even hated her."

Rarity nodded and sighed, "While it is true that she and I have had our disagreements in the past, I would never wish that type of punishment upon anyone. I would rather us make amends and become friends."

Mysterious nodded, smiling a little in spite of himself. Taking a look up, he noticed a crystalline bow laying in the corner of the kitchen, "That... is an interesting bow. Where did you get it?"

"El," Rarity said.

"Why did you go to El?" Mysterious asked.

"For Belle," Rarity said, looking out the window at the giant tree where her friend lived.

* * *

It was the previous day, a week before Hearth's Warming could begin. Inside of the library, Pinkie Pie was her usual blaze of activity while Belle began to dress her room up in festive colors. With each bounce, Pinkie Pie's energy seemed to be bursting, "Oh, this is going to be great! You are going to have your first Hearth's Warming here. Or the first one you remember, or at least-"

"I get it, Pinkie," Belle said with a sigh as she looked at some of her decorations. A warm smiled came to her lips as she looked at the green and whites that decorated her home in streamers and little cutouts of trees and snowflakes, " I love this time of year too. All of these ponies getting together and loving their lives. Becoming warm by the fires of love and friendship." she then looked out her window to see a small unicornicopian family hiding in their homes, almost afraid. "Well, not all of us."

Eager to change the subject, Pinkie Pie bounced down from her perch and landed in front of Belle, "You forgot the best part" she said in a sing-song voice.

Belle looked at her weirdly, "What is that?"

With a big grin, she pressed her finger into the middle of her chest, "Why you! You bring something brand new to the party!"

"I do?" Belle asked, smiling softly.

Pinkie Pie nodded, "Yep, just you being here helps to brighten up the town. Ever since you came here, it feels like I found a missing piece of my heart. You helped me to smile again and you... help to make the others realize what is important. I don't think I could ever thank you enough."

"No," Belle said with a shake of her head, "I should be thanking you. You opened up your heart to me when we first met. You let me into your home and treated me like I was your long lost friend."

Her blue eyes gazed back at Belle's grey ones, and Pinkie smiled, entwining her fingers with Belle's, "That's because it feels like it. You are a very good friend, Belle." She then hugged her friend closely.

"I'm glad to be here," Belle said, and then broke the embrace. Walking over to a bookcase, she said, "Oh, I found a book that I think Artie cou-"

Pinkie turned towards the sound of her friend's voice, "Could what?" as she asked, she looked on in shock when she saw her friend lying on the floor out cold. "Oh my gosh, no. Belle!" Pinkie shouted, running to her friend's side. "Belle, please speak to me. BELLE!"

Applejack stepped in, seeing Pinkie Pie over her friend's body. Letting out a gasp, she ran over to Belle and put a finger to her throat. Then she put her ear to Belle's mouth, "She's still breathing and pulse feels fine. What happened?"

"We were just talking to each other when suddenly she just fainted," Pinkie said, looking up worried, panic seeming to seep in. Her breath came in short pants as she said, "I... don't know what happened to her."

"Happened to-" Dash paused and flew over to Belle, "Oh my gosh, what happened?"

"She fainted, and we can't wake her up," Applejack said. Before she could ask why Dash had come, she heard Rarity's voice.

"Dash, have you found Spike's old blanket yet? I was hoping to-" Rarity gasped and waddled to her friend's side, "Oh, this is bad. Rainbow, where is Fluttershy?"

"I don't know," Dash said. "She's been in her little cottage for the past few days. She keeps saying that there is a really bad disease in there and I shouldn't go in."

Rarity shook her head, "This is not good. Let's get into bed for now."

Applejack and Rainbow Dash nodded, picking Belle up gently and taking her into the bedchambers. As they did, Pinkie Pie began to look around the room, searching each and every book. Occasionally, she would pull out a book and look behind it as if searching for a hidden button. Running around the library section of the house, caught Rarity's attention, "Pinkie Pie, what on earth are you doing?"

"A journal," Pinkie said, 'She has a journal to say what's she been doing!"

"How can you be so sure?" Applejack asked.

"Because I helped her make it!" Pinkie exclaimed. "I put in some pictures for her. Where," she gasped when she pulled out a plain grey journal that had Belle's cutie mark on it, "Here we go!"

"She said opening it up to the inside cover. In the inside cover, was Belle done in Ink. Around her were the other five, all hugging her close. Underneath it was a caption that read, "_My friends, may we stay forever together."_

_"Hi journal! My name is Belle Amie and I am going to write in you. Ok, that sounds little weird, I mean you are just a book, but I think I should treat books like my friends," _Rarity read aloud. _"Rarity said that I should start writing down my day and maybe see if I can find my memories this way. Maybe I should start from the beginning._

_"My first memory was waking up alone outside of Ponyville and feeling very scared. Something told me that to be safe, I should head to that big house that looks like food. Well, I did and that was when I met Pinkie PIe. My first friend. She is a little energetic, but she helped me find my other friends."_

_Each name followed a photo she took, "P.S. I took a photo of them to make sure I don't forget. Applejack, strong and dependable. Rarity, lady like but is a great fighter, Fluttershy, soft, but tough, and Rainbow Dash, daring and brave. I am so glad to have met them.:  
_

"Let me see," Rainbow Dash said, taking from Pinkie and began to look over the pages, "Look at this."

"_Applejack came by today. We had a little talk over some cider when she told me about her feelings of leadership. She confided in me about her fears of being a leader and how she wasn't feeling like she could handle it. I...just couldn't tell her that I have been feeling a little weak lately. I... ooooh, talk later Journal_."

"That was a few days before I saw her, she fainted then too," whispered Fluttershy as she walked into the library. With a slow sigh she said, "I'm sorry I didn't say anything, she asked me not to."

"It's ok," Applejack said.

Rainbow Dash looked up and open her mouth to ask, but Fluttershy hid behind her hair as she said, "I was just sleeping. I am sorry if I worried you."

"Ok," Dash said suspiciously as she read the next entry.

"_Fluttershy talked to me today, she saw me fainting. I told her that she didn't really need to worry, because I'm fine. Really, they don't need to know of my problems when they have their own worries to take care of."_

"Stop," whispered Pinkie, shuddering as she held her head, tears beginning to brim at her eyes.

"_Today, I felt like part of the group. We all shared a blood pact that made us all honorary sisters. I can't wait to see more of...sorry, I got woozy again._

"Please stop," Whimpered Pinkie as she shuddered.

"_I have been getting flashes sometimes. Of another me, only purple instead of grey. She is working on something and gets woozy. It matches every time I get another flash. And today, it got really bad. I walked by a figure in a cloak and I almost fainted in the marketplace."_

Pinkie began to shake her head, "Stop, please stop."

"_Dear journal, I-"_

"Please for the love of Celestia STOP!" Pinkie screamed.

Rainbow Dash looked up at Pinkie's yell and sighed as she closed the book, "Sorry Pinks."

"This can't be happening, this just can't be happening," Pinkie whimpered. "Not like this, not after everything we've been through! Not after everything, we have to save her, we just have to."

"We can and we will," Applejack said. "We ain't about to let anyone of us die. We'll do all we can."

"Thank you," said Belle smiling warmly, walking back down. "I, am so sorry that I did not tell you this sooner. It's just that, with everything that had been going on: The war, Starfleet, Grand Ruler's manipulations, I just couldn't burden you with my problems."

Applejack sighed softly, and walked over to Belle to place her hand onto her friend's shoulder. Staring her emerald eyes into Belle with compassion she said, "You shouldn't have to worry about putting any extra burden on us. That's what we're here for, to help you carry your pain and to make your day better."

Belle chuckled a little and smiled up, "Does this mean you still trust me?"

"Hmm, Ah don't know," Applejack said, "Dash, what do ya think?"

"It'll take a long time for you to gain my trust back," Rainbow Dash said with a cocky smirk. Then she rolled her eyes in thought for a moment and said, "Ok, time's up. Trust is earned again."

This brought out a round of chuckles from the group, and a laugh from Pinkie Pie. After relaxing for a moment, Belle was the first to speak, "I can only guess that these blackouts I have been having might have something to do with my lost memories."

"Which can only mean that we can truly find out the cause of her problems by looking through her mind," Rarity said.

"I could tell you of a place that could help with that," said a pink pegasus from the doorway.

The girls turned to face the newcomer, they were left with a confused stare in their eyes, except for Pinkie Pie. For her part, Pinkie Pie looked curiously at the new pony, before she stepped back and gasped, "Cerise Wonder?!"

"My word," Rarity said, looking at Cerise. Her designer instinct took over as she looked her over and then gasped, "You are! You are Cerise, but what brings you here and what on earth happened to your horn?"

"I tore my horn off," Cerise said. "It was to help answer my questions about the truth of my past."

"So, your memories are being messed with too?" Applejack asked.

Cerise nodded and walked to the bookshelves, looking at the various spines. Upon finding the book, she began, "There is a planet that we in the Starfleet echelon are to stay away from, the planet El. It's home to the elks and various other races that are opposed to Starfleet and it's rule. Such as the Crystalites."

"The crystalites? Didn't Lightning say he fought them before and that they were evil?" Applejack asked.

Cerise Wonder looked to Applejack and remarked, "Don't tell me you actually believed that whole story about those people. That their whole race was evil because they concerned themselves with only beauty? Or that when he went into the portal to the human world, that Starfleet had to save an innocent race of defenseless people?"

"Right now, Ah couldn't trust anything that he says anymore," Applejack said.

"Indeed, it almost feels that the more this war carries on, the more the veil is lifted," Rarity said. "How can this planet aid us?"

" The Elk there are masters of psychic powers and mental energy. Their research into the mind is beyond compare," said Cerisel

"So... how do we get there?" Rainbow Dash asked. "If Grand Twit up there says that it's not allowed, you can bet he won't have any space bridges leading there."

"I wouldn't want to use space bridges anyway. I refuse to trust any science that says that there is breathable space!" Rarity said dismissively.

Belle smiled, "I might know how to get there.."

* * *

"It seems," Rarity said with a smile, "That Twilight had found Brain's ship from a long time ago. We never knew why he abandoned it or why no one ever thought about using it until now."

"From what I heard of the fight with Sombra, it would've made flying there a lot easier," Mysterious commented.

Rarity nodded, "Indeed it would have. Of course, Belle had been working on it for some time. We christened it the Sparkle and took off for El. Once there..."

* * *

Pinkie Pie let out a gasp of wonder as the ship began to float down into the towering city's spaceport. Against a red sunlit sky golden towers of metal touched the air and shone brilliantly. All through the port, various races of ungulates and other more alien species. Her blue eyes watched in excitement as she began to take note of which races to meet and talk to. Applejack walked up behind her and looked out the window, "Hard to believe that there is so many races out there, not wanting to side with Grand Ruler at all."

"Do you think Conquest knows about them?" Fluttershy whispered.

Belle nodded, "He probably does, but he's probably taking out one of the bigger powers before doing anything else. It does make me think, why is United Equestria-"

"Attention ship," said a large feminine elk, wearing ambassadorial blue robes, "you will state your business and reasons for coming here or else have your ship taken in and impounded."

Applejack turned, but Rarity's delicate hand stopped her, "Allow me darling. This requires a delicate touch."

"Fine," Applejack said, sitting in the seat next to Dash's pilot seat.

"Greetings," Rarity said, stepping out of the ship and onto the walkway in front of the elk. Calmly, she bowed before the elk, "I am Rarity Belle, representative of Equestria. I am traveling with my party: Abbigail Jacqueline, Pinkamena Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy Firewing, and Belle Amie. We are traveling here because we need help for a dear friend."

The elk looked over the large narrow ship, its two purple nacelles shining off the side, her brown fur bristling as she noticed the Starfleet insignia peaking over the symbol of the sun princess. As her blue eyes began to examine the ship, she said, "Your ship is Unicornicopian made, but I did not think that Unicornicopians had any desire to venture into warp technology. I expected them to stay with the outdated Space Bridges."

"This ship was the first of it's kind madame," Rarity said, curtsying, "But, it's as I said. We are here for aid for our dear friend, not as agents of Grand Ruler."

The Elk touched a hoof to Rarity's chin, and began to look into her eyes. For a brief moment, the elk's eye's glowed a faint blue. Nodding she stepped back and said, "Welcome to El. I am President Avarok. My apologies for the questionnaire, but you have to understand, there are many a refugee from Starfleet here and many more come to get away from their tyranny."

"I understand," Rarity said.

Belle got off the ship next, "Thank you for letting us stay. I am the one that needs help. Might I ask what you were doing?"

"Psychic reading," Avarok said. "We Elk have the ability to read surface thought of those we meet. Kind of like an earth pony's connection to the earth around her. Though, higher trained Elk have been known to do more. I will take you personally to our psy labs and they will look you over."

Turning to look at the rest of the group, she said, "The rest of you, please enjoy the capital. There might be something for each of-" a pink blur passed by as she talked, "You."

Dash watched on in amazement as her pink friend ran out of the ship, "Should we keep an eye on her?"

"Nah, Let her run," Applejack said with a warm smile. "This is probably the most Pinkie she has been in a while."

"Yeah, I guess," Rainbow Dash said. Turning to look back in the ship, she saw Fluttershy sitting in the back seat, sighing. Frowning a little, Dash walked up to her, "Hey Fluttershy, come on. There is a whole new world for us to see and cool stuff to try."

Fluttershy timidly hid behind her mane and whispered lowly, "N-no, I think I'll stay here and watch the ship."

"Oh, come on Shy," Dash said, walking up to her, "There might be some cool animals for you to see."

"No, I couldn't," Fluttershy said, turning her head away.

A frown came to Dash's lips as she asked, "Fluttershy, what's up? You've been mopey, sad, and a little...distant. What's going on?"

"Nothing," Fluttershy said, looking at Rainbow Dash with saddened eyes. She then turned her head away, "I just don't want to go out there into a strange world with strange creatures I never met. Is that so wrong?"

"Yeah, it is! You need to get out there," Dash said, shaking her head when she caught herself. Sighing, she said, "Come on, you love talking to new animals and stuff like that."

"The last time i talked to strange animals, I wrecked the whole Gala," Fluttershy said, and then turned away.

Dash reached out for her, and was ready to pull her out of her chair. When she saw the look in her friend's eyes, her hand retracted and she frowned, "Fine, if you really don't want to go."

Outside of the ship, Rainbow Dash growled to herself slightly, "What is up with her? I know she's shy but not when there is a chance to see some animals. That isn't her at all!"

As she walked she began to think about the past with her and Fluttershy.

_Twilight Sparkle shook her head as she rested on the train ride home, "You know Dash, you shouldn't have picked Fluttershy for that joust. Why not go with Applejack?"_

_Dash shrugged, "Fluttershy looked more like she needed to go than Applejack."_

"_But Applejack would've dropped what she was doing to help you, you know that," Twilight said._

_Dash sighed and looked at the sleeping mare by her sigh. Taking a look at Twilight, she added, "Look, I know that Fluttershy is scared and nervous about a lot of things, but I know she is so awesome deep down. All she needs is a chance to be pushed the right way, and that's what I like to try to do. I want the world to see her like I do."_

"_Even if you can be a little too pushy?" Twilight snarked, an eyebrow raised._

_Dash frowned and then chuckled, "Ok, you got me there. I just forget that as awesome Fluttershy can be, she needs to become that at her own pace and not because of some hot head."_

Dash sighed as she walked through the port streets, "Maybe I should talk with Rarity, she might be able to tell me what's wrong with Fluttershy."

The spaceport, being so close to the capital, offered a lot for the prismatic pegasus to see. Many ponies hawking their wares and calling out various prices of the food. Dash's eyes looked back and forth from stall to stall in search for her friend, but was still enraptured by all of the sights and sounds that bombarded her eyes. Amidst the calling of the crowds was a singular voice, "Coming through!"

"What?" Dash asked, watching as a blue blur past her by, dropping letters as he ran by. Entranced by the speed, her racer's instinct kicked in and she flew after the blur.

The blue blur smiled when he saw the rainbow contrail began her chase. A feeling of elation at the prospect of a new challenge kicked in and made him run just a little faster. His four legs became nothing more than blurs as he ran ahead, pushing himself just a little more faster. Thinking that he had lost his quarry, he took a look behind him to see Dash keeping up. A small gasp escaped his lips as he smiled.

Rainbow Dash watched as her racing partner began to speed up, shocked at his speed. Smiling, she pushed herself a little more, creating a small sonic boom as she did. As she pushed herself to beyond her normal limits, she could feel and see lightning bolts began to crackle and dance along her body. Feeling her confidence began to rise, she races a little faster, catching up with the blur.

When she neared the blur, she thought she heard him say, "Ok, that's enough playing around. Let's end this race, friend."

"What?" Dash asked, only to be blown back by the back draft of the blur as he sped away. A look of shock came over her for a brief second, and then she smiled, feeling Lightning surge through her, she pushed herself ever harder, running after the blur. Then for a brief second, a vision flashed through her vision. She found herself in a long blue tunnel, surrounded by faint shadows of all shapes and sizes. Some were bipedal like her, some were humans, some were pegasi, some were even hedgehogs, and some were small children. When she blinked her vision cleared and she saw herself running into the blur, tripping over her feet.

"Whoa," The blur, now revealed himself to be a white antelope with blue legs, said as he looked down at the tripped Rainbow Dash. "I think that's enough of a race for now. You didn't win, but boy did ya give me a run for my money. I almost thought I was gonna name's Max Mercury and you are?"

"Rainbow Dash. W-wh-what was that?" Dash asked. "How did you get so fast? What did you do?"

"What was what?" the Antelope asked.

"When we were running, I saw this weird place where a bunch of people were running by me. It felt awesome, peaceful, like I could run forever," Dash said.

"Oh, that? That was just the speed force kid," Max said with a shrug as he adjusted the strap on his bag.

"The...speed force?" Dash asked, her magenta eyes shooting up in excitement. "It's real? It actually exists?!"

"Yeah. Have you heard of it?" Max asked.

Dash nodded, "Almost any speedster worth their salt back home has heard of it. It's that thing all we speedsters get our powers from, it's like some sort of heaven for us. But, I thought it was some legend."

The antelope laughed and shook his head, "Oh no, it's real. The fastest and greatest of all speedsters are able to reach into it and use its power at will. I can barely tap into it if I need to, but that was only after years of training. You seem to be a natural at it."

"Think I could do it?" Dash asked.

"With time kid," Max said. "So, why were you racing me? Had a message you needed delivered?"

Rainbow Dash shook her head and slapped her face with an open palm, "Darn it, I was going to hunt for my friend Rarity. I need to talk to her."

"Is she that white mare that looks pregnant that I saw shopping around?" asked Max. When he saw Rainbow Dash nod, he said, "I saw her at the Anything and Everything shop. It's down that way, two stores down."

"Thanks!" Rainbow Dash said, smiling as she ran through the streets at top speed. When she found the shop doorway, she paused and peeked in, seeing Rarity looking at the various wares.

Much like a skilled artisan, Rarity began to look over each item in detail. The various nicknacks made her smile in admiration. Then when she turned her purple eyes upward, she saw a curved piece of wood, covered in sparkling diamonds. The string was drawn across the bow shimmered in the sunlight, "A diamond bow?"

The shop's owner, an orange elephant, nodded, "Yep, best bows this side of the Elk Federation. Guaranteed to not break and to fire arrows with wonderful accuracy."

"I see," Rarity said, "How much?"

"30,000 credits," said Quark.

Rarity shook her head, "30,000? Oh no, that wouldn't do. See, my world deals in bits, and I can tell you that a bow like that would be found on the market for only a thousand bits at most."

"Ah, but you see," Quark used his trunk to pull down the bow and lay it on the table, "You see the mastery of the craft in this bow? How each diamond is perfectly set? That is fine craftsmanship and stuff like this don't come cheap. Now, 10,000 seems reasonable don't it?"

"My dear sir," Rarity said, putting her hand to her chest in shock, "I don't think you understand this but my homeworld has gems like these that you can pick up off the ground if you so choose. Why, I bet I could find a way to make a cheap counterfeit just by asking my best friend's sister to work with my gems. This is why I cannot see it going for more than 2000 credits."

Quark laughed at this, "Oh, you are doing a good job at haggling, little missy. Bet you would make a good elephant in your time."

That was when Rarity paused, her eyes began to well up with tears as she turned away, "A-A-An Elephant? You think me to be an elephant? I know that I may appear to be fat, but that is only because of my pregnancy!" That was when she began to cry, her tears streaming down her face. "It's not my fault I am so fat!"

"Oh, wait, I'm sorry," The elephant said, looking around as Rarity continued to cry and whimper. "Look, if it'll make you better, I'll give it to you for 1500."

"Thank you," Rarity said, handing the bits to the elephant with a wink and a smiled as she levitated the bow to her, "You make a hard bargain."

As she left the hut, she saw Rainbow Dash giving her a thumbs up, "Ok, that was nice Rare. Expert acting."

"Oh, pish posh," Rarity said, putting the bow into her bag, "I was just making business. One must know how to handle this in the busy world. Now, why are you here? Looking for something special to bring home?"

"No," Dash said, flying with Rarity as the two walked the streets, "It's Fluttershy."

"What happened?" Rarity gasped, "Rhymey didn't go back on his word and is attacking her?"

"No, if he did," Rainbow dash lightly punched her palm for emphasis, "I would hand him his ass. No, it's just...she's being so distant ever since the fight back in Manehattan. I can't seem to connect to her anymore, and I feel like she's-"

"Pushing you away?" Rarity asked as the two found a bridge to stop by and watch as the noonday sun began to lower into the afternoon.

"Yeah," Dash frowned, running a finger along the railing and shaking her head slowly, "I've always thought that I was the gal Fluttershy could always talk to, could always speak her mind if she was in trouble. I always could do that. And now, I'm... I don't know."

"Scared?" Rarity asked.

"What? No, I'm just worried for her. I mean, what if she is in trouble and I can't help her. What if this is some new threat that I won't be able to stop in time? What if I am just one second too slow, and we lose her?" Dash asked, shaking her head as she looked down at the busy street below.

"That's fear dear," Rarity said. Then she held her friend's hand, "I wonder, if your claustrophobia is a sign of something deeper. Perhaps something that you are really afraid of?"

Dash sighed, "You certainly know how to read a pony don't ya?"

"I am a dressmaker and a soon to be mother, it's part of the job," Rarity giggled a little, letting out a soft grunt when she felt a kick.

Dash could only smile and shake her head at this, "When I was a kid, my grandma had to go into the hospital for something. She had a heart mutter or some egghead thing that I couldn't understand. Before she left, she told me that she would be home soon and we could play together again. But, when she went..." trailing off, Dash let out a sigh.

"She died, didn't she?" Rarity asked somberly.

Dash nodded and let out a shudder, "I never even got to say goodbye. I just felt like, I should've been there for her, done something, been something, or just... I wanted to see her go away. Since then, I have never been able to really say goodbye, because I get worried that's the last time I ever see a pony again. Like, there might be a problem that they can't handle alone and I won't be there to help them."

"Is that why you cherish your speed?" Rarity asked.

Dash sighed, closing her fists and eyes, "When you're the fastest pony, you can be everywhere at once. No matter where somepony goes, you can be by their side in an instant and help them, that way nopony ever has to say goodbye to me again and I won't be alone."

Opening her eyes again, Dash leaned forward on the railing, "I thought Fluttershy knew that I would always be there for her, that she could rely on me when she's in trouble, that she's my-"

"Special somepony?" Rarity asked with a soft giggle, "Don't be surprised, we all see it, Rainbow. But, it's as I said, she can't be forced to say it, this is something she has to say on her own. And, if she is in trouble? I know that the fastest pegasus in Equestria will be there to swoop in like a chromatic knight in armor to protect her from whatever darkness attacks her."

"Overdramatic much?" Drash snarked.

Rarity smiled coyly, "I don't consider it overdramatic, rather than a love of a romantic ideal!"

Rolling her eyes in exasperation, Dash turned her head to look at a nearby park and a familiar shape, " Hey, is that AJ?"

"I wonder what she is doing by that tree?" Rarity said, walking away from Rainbow Dash, "Shall we go see her? I do need the rest after all."

"Are you sure, I mean..."

"Dear, when you gain an extra 20 pounds, a new life in you, and look like this!" Rarity pointed to her belly for emphasis, "Then you can talk about how much rest you need!"

Dash nodded and walked with Rarity to the park and the large tree. As they neared it, they began to hear Applejack's voice, "Hey Twilight, just thought Ah should give ya my monthly report. Kind of weird to say it from an alien planet huh?"

"She gives out a report?" Rarity asked.

Dash smiled warmly, "I kind of do it every other month, makes it feel like she's still here."

"I know, I do it too," Rarity said warmly.

"It's been a wild few weeks: A big fight, Starfleet losing another member, and we just seem to be going through hell down here. There are days when Ah wish you were here, then again...Ah sometimes feel like you still are. That's why Ah want to thank you for Belle. Ah don't know why or how, but when Ah'm with her it feels like you are here again, back with us. Ah guess that was why she is here, to help us with the pain. That's why Ah kind of want to be selfish here and ask ya..."

Pausing, Applejack took off her hat and looked up, "Don't take Belle away from us. We need her, so much. Before she came here, Ah was starting to feel distant from the others but when she's here, Ah feel like a piece of us is back. If we lose her, then Ah don't know what we'll do."

"We'll stay together," Dash said, putting her hand onto her friend's shoulder and smiling, "I don't know why we were starting to separate before, but I don't plan on doing that again. We'll beat Conquest, and then return our Equestria back to the way it was meant to be."

Rarity sat by the tree, stretching her legs, "Do you think it will be that easy?"

"Of course it will!" Pinkie said, hanging upside down from a tree branch, "We just need to stay true to ourselves, keep a hold of that hope that is inside, beat the bad guys, and then we can go back to being normal. Then we can have a bunch more days like this."

Applejack smiled, and crossed her arms, "So, rest Twilight, we've got this." as her eyes gazed at the distance, seeing the sun begin to set, she sighed, "Wished we had more days like this again. Just us relaxing, enjoying our lives and each other."

"Ah, but you know how Starfleet acts," Dash said, frumping up, "We don't have time for this. We have so much military bull to pull off and we can't enjoy our hobbies because of monster attack A and crap."

Rarity smiled warmly, "Maybe if they had learned to deal with days like this, they wouldn't be having problems."

"Feeling kind of down that we've been getting mad at them?" Applejack asked.

"It's odd, but I almost feel as if these losses have been," Rarity said, "giving them some form of Equiniti. As if I can actually see them as ponies now. In a way, I pity them, we have been getting stronger and closer, and they have become more distant."

"Yeah," Dash said, looking down, "Kind of want to help them now. It's weird, before this started, I wanted them dead, now I want to save them."

"Compassion for your tyrants," Avarok said, her calm tone coming from across the field, at her side stood Belle. "The compassion of Equestrians, is quite remarkable."

"Belle!" Pinkie said, jumping from the branch and running to her, hugging her close, "What's wrong? Are you going to be ok? What's happening doc?"

Belle sighed, "Are you sure you want to know?"

"We can't save ya if we don't," Dash said,.

"Avarok discovered that there is something missing from my mind. A black hole where my memories are, as well as my magic. She says it's like I am missing half of my spirit," Belle sighed, "and a pony can't survive with half a soul for too long."

This statement made each of the knights feel a lead weight drop in their stomachs, "How long," Applejack asked first.

"Until April, then I'll fade away," Belle said.

"How do we save her," Dash asked, her eyes narrowing.

"You'll have to find where her memories lie. Once you solve that riddle, then you shall be able to save her life," Avarok said. Then she looked to the five before her, "There is more that I need to say. You have already been figuring out that someone has disturbed your memories."

"Yeah, and we already have a clue to who it is," Applejack said.

"There may be a way to figure out where your missing memories are, and who it was that took away your gifts," Avarok said. "

* * *

Mysterious put down his empty teacup and looked into Rarity's eyes, "What did she say?"

"The answers, lie in the beginning," Rarity said. Looking back at the bow, her eyes flashed a rainbow shine and she smiled. she turned slowly to look at Mysterious, "We came back soon after. Belle is at the treebrary right now, looking into something for us while the rest of us are trying our best to solve this riddle."

"What of Fluttershy?" asked Mysterious.

* * *

Fluttershy sighed and looked away. She felt a small tear roll down her cheek as she heard a voice in her head, "_That's a good girl. You don't need them, you never did. All you need is me."_

"No, I just-"

"_Are afraid of admitting the truth to yourself. That you want me back, you need me back," Rhymey's voice echoed. "That you only pushed me away because of them, because they told you to. You want me back, you need me."_

Fluttershy shook her head, "No, I don't."

"_Then prove it, go to them and tell them all about the little voice in your head. Tell them that you have had dreams of me. Of you and I, in the midst of fornication. Of you and I happy together with children and-"_

"You put those images in my head!" Fluttershy said, turning her head away.

"_Did I? Or are those your secret dreams, of a missed fantasy of yours. That's what they are going to see when you tell them That your dreams are nothing more than a desire to take me back into your waiting arms. That's all you want isn't it? To have me back. You miss me."_

_A hand lightly brushed past Fluttershy's mane, "See, you are the key of happiness, the ultimate goal, and you took that away from me. Don't you want me to be happy, miss kindness?"_

Fluttershy shook her head and turned away, shuddering quietly.

* * *

"I don't know," Rarity said, "But I pray that she is all right."

"So, here we are," Mysterious said, getting up from the table, "Two souls with memories that we know have been changed. Lives altered in some strange way and with mysterious hands trying to guide us."

Rarity made to move out of the chair, but was helped by a pair of purple hands, "Thank you Spike." Looking back at Mysterious, she added, "But now, we are going to be taking back that control. Tell me, what are your goals?"

"Starla is planning an escape for the slaves, and the trio will be joining her," Mysterious said, making his way to the door. "Though, I have no idea where we can find refuge on this planet."

Rarity smiled, "There is a group of ponies that are working to overthrow Grand Ruler, the Umbra Circle. Perhaps you can get sanctuary from them?"

"Would they accept? How do you know where they are?" Mysterious asked.

Rarity chuckled as she stood with him, "Oh, I know of a mare who is playing as a mail service for them. We are good friends so she will tell me where to connect me to them, and them to you." pausing, Rarity looked back and used her magic to levitate the bow to her, "Give this to Starla."

"This? This crystal bow? But, I thought you didn't-"

Rarity held up a hand, "As I said, I may not like her. And she may not even like me, but as a lady, I cannot stand by and allow an innocent mare to suffer in pain. This will give her some aide in her mission and will show that there are ponies over here rooting for her."

Mysterious smiled warmly, "Thank you. I will see you when we have succeeded."

"And I look forward to it," Rarity said as she watched Mysterious disappear. As she did, she noticed the forest in the distance away from her home, "Hmmmm...'the answer lies in the beginning.' Spike?"

"Yeah Rarity?" Spike asked.

"Be a dear, and tell Applejack that I am going on a trip, to the beginning," Rarity said, walking away with a light purple winter coat, "And I wish her to join me."

* * *

In the hospital, Artie sighed as he looked at the staff by his bed. There was a slight frown on his face as he looked down at his hands, wrapped in bandages, and the to the staff as it laid useless. Slowly, he with his toes and began to swipe a pink line across the white canvas, "Um, excuse me," Belle said, opening the door.

"Belle? What brings you here?" Artie asked, putting down the paints.

Belle sat some notes by her side and took a seat, "I am here because I want us to help each other."

"How?"

"Well," Belle picked up a book 'My First Telekinesis', "This is a basic magic book that I found in Twilight's room in the library. It's useless to me, but, I think it could help you."

Artie smiled, "Thanks Belle. So, what's with the notepad?"

"Well, I was hoping that you and I could help each other. I give you some lessons on magic," Belle said, holding up her notebook, "And you give me some information on the whole entire Dark King incident."

"Deal," Artie said, as he began to talk.

* * *

"Oh my dear lady Rarity, I cannot begin to describe how great it is to talk to you again. I feel like it has been way too long for us to have any kind of meaningful talk!" A loud seaserpent said,

Rarity smiled as she rested on the back of the purple sea serpent, gently cruising along the waves, "Indeed it has been, Mr. Magnet. I feel like I did you a disservice by not checking up on you after I donated my tail for your impeccable mustache."

"Oh, don't worry about it at all sweetie," Stephen said, waving his hand in a rather flamboyant manner.

"Still, I must thank you for agreeing to give me a ride down the river towards the castle of the Two Sisters," Rarity said, smiling and letting her feet drag along the water. "I would've had to hate to walk all that way through the mud and brambles in this."

"Well, if you want my opinion," Stephen said, "A lady in your condition shouldn't be walking in these woods alone anyway! So... when is the little darling due?"

"Hmmm," Rarity sighed, rubbing her belly, "Feburary."

"Oh, I cannot wait to see her. If she is anything like her mother, she will be cute as a button! Oh, you will let me see here won't you?"

"My dearest Stephen, you will be one of the first ponies, oooh, I mean serpents I will call," Rarity said, smiling with a wave of her hand. Looking around the river, she then added, "My word, the Everfree seems awfully quiet."

"Well, it is usually quiet around this time of year. But, ever since those Starfleet hooligans arrived, the atmosphere of this forest has turned from deplorable to outright horrid! It's like they are trying to outright exterminate all of the monsters that are living here! Now, while we may not always get along, I believe that the monsters of the Everfree are an important part of our lives, something to live in balance."

Rarity looked up, curious, "Speaking of which, two years ago, do you remember being evacuated into a portal just before the planet blown up?"

"Honey, I don't remember nothing like that," Stephen said, slithering up onto the ground and through the woods, "All I remember is total black out for 24 hours."

"So you've experienced a day of darkness too?" Rarity asked, "Interesting, it seems that only the ponies who are not Myself and my friends are the only ones who remember a battle with Titan and the destruction of the elements. Everyone else is like you, just experiencing a day of blackness."

"Well honey, I think you better find out the answers soon," Stephen Magnet said, shaking his long mustache, "Because I do not think I can take much more of these ruffians attacking my home. Well, here we are!" Stephen finished in a sing-song voice as he neared the large chasm that separated the two from The Castle of the Two Pony Sisters.

Rarity smiled as she lowered herself off the large tail and straightened out her coat, "Thank you ever so much for the ride. I will call you when I need to see you again, Stephen."

"Oh, I look forward to seeing you again, Lady Rarity!" Stephen said, slithering away.

Rarity waved goodbye to the flamboyant serpent with a smile and then turned to look out at the Castle of the Two Sisters. Holding her coat close around her body as a light and chilly breeze blew around her, she found herself smiling softly. Every so slightly, memories came rushing back into her mind, of six mares walking along a bridge to fight an ancient evil. Of a mare who helped her become a hero. Chuckling lightly, Rarity said to herself, "Ponies often wonder, why did I join our little quest. I partially blame you Twilight, because you seemed so ready to risk it all. But I mostly blame myself. I always was enamoured with tales of brave knights rushing off into danger to save the day, and I guess I got myself caught up in all of it. Most importantly, I could never forgive myself if I didn't give all of myself to help a friend."

Looking at her bulge underneath her coat, she asked, "I wonder if you would be miffed at me, for what Spike and I did? I think you would, but then turn out to be the ever doting grandmother, even do one of your own little abbreviations. BGF? That sounds silly, but very much like you Twilight. In spite of my, condition, I would like to think I have done as much as I can. Even if I can't be there for everypony like I want."

"Talking to yourself, Miss Belle?" Applejack asked, walking through the snow, tipping her hat as she neared Rarity.

Rarity smiled as she tucked her coat in a little, "Just having a talk with an old friend. You got my message it seems."

"Yeah, we all did," Rainbow Dash said, flying in through the trees, landing next to Pinkie Pie as she bounced in to stand with Dash.

"Fluttershy didn't come?" Rarity asked, a small frown on her lips.

Dash sighed, "She said she had to go home and take care of Zephyr. So I couldn't get her to come."

"Why are we here?" Applejack asked, not noticing Pinkie Pie walking to the edge of the chasm, something catching her interest.

"Remember what Avarok said?" Rarity asked, looking at the castle, "She said, the answers lie in the beginning. Well, this is the beginning of our adventures, where we became heroes and where the elements were given to us."

"They weren't given," Applejack said shaking her head, "We earned them, by proving ourselves."

Rainbow Dash looked around, "So, you're saying that if anyone took the elements and hid them, they would be around here?"

"Yes," Rarity said. "But what I can't figure out is-"

"Hey, look at what I found!" Pinkie cheered from a series of steps. "Stairs!"

"My word, how on earth did we miss that coming in!" Rarity asked, shocked.

Dash shrugged, "It was kind of foggy and we had other things on our minds."

"Well, come on then, let's get to it," Applejack said.

"Indeed," Rarity said, only to gasp as Dash picked her up with a grunt, "What? Rainbow Dash, what are you-"

"Can't risk ya slippin, not like this," Dash said, smiling at her as she flew into the sky and lowered herself down with Rarity slowly.

"My, what a gentlemare. You'll make a good husband one day," Rarity said, nudging Rainbow's cheek.

"Haha, funny," Rainbow Dash said sarcastically.

When the group gathered at the bottom of the stairs, they found themselves at the bottom of the large chasm. In the front of them was a large rock wall, jagged rocks lining the surface with nary a foothold or handhold to be seen. The rock wall extended forward and back all along the other side from the group. Rarity felt a small tingle in her horn, beckoning her to walk to a small portion of the wall. Putting a finger to her chin, she asked, "Pinkie, could you tell me what is different about this wall?"

"Sure thing Rare-bear!" Pinkie said, bouncing forward. Then she rubbed the wall for a bit, "Hey, this part was added! It wasn't supposed to be here."

"How can you tell? It all looks the same to me," Applejack asked.

Pinkie looked to Applejack with a smile, "I've been around rocks all of my life! My sister is getting a Rockturate soon, I think I know when a rock has been added or not!"

"So, you're saying that someone put a fake wall here to hide something?" Dash asked, looking at the wall with a curious look.

"Yes," Rarity nodded, and then looked to Applejack, "Applejack, be a dear and use your strength to knock this wall down."

"Sure thing," Applejack said, walking up to the wall, but was stopped by Dash.

Rainbow Dash smirked a little, "Allow me," she said, placing her hands onto the wall and vibrated her hands for a bit, causing the wall to shake. Then she backed up a little and punched Applejack's shoulder, "Weakened it a little."

Applejack rolled her eyes and reared back with a punch. Then she rammed her fist into the wall, causing it to crumble into pieces. As the last of the stones gave way, it was revealed to conceal a little cave with a large empty room. All along the room, little pieces of crystals jutted out along the surface. With a look of amazement on their faces, the group walked through the room. As they neared the end of the cavern, Rainbow Dash was the first to say, "There's nothing here! Why would somepony go through the trouble of sealing up a whole lot of nothing!"

As Rainbow Dash complained, Applejack looked down at the ground closely. Kneeling down, she brushed a little of the dirt away to reveal a large green root, "A root? There was a tree here!"

Pinkie walked to where Applejack was looking at the root, and began to wipe away some of the dust, "Look, another one! And over there, another!"

"Six roots in all," Rarity said, looking at the various roots, "But where is the tree?"

"Well, judging by the way the roots are laid, the tree should still be here," Applejack said, her hand brushing past the tree root, making it shine bright orange, "Did y'all see that?"

"It glowed orange when you touched it," Rarity said.

"The same color as my element," Applejack said.

Pinkie frowned when she touched one of the roots, "Awwww, mine isn't glowing," then her hand brushed past another root, making it shine a light blue, "Oh wait, this one does!"

""Red, Loyalty," Rainbow Dash said, smiling when she touched a root, making it faintly glow red. "I missed ya."

Rarity laid her hand onto the root next to her, "Indigo, Generosity. That leave Fluttershy, and..."

There was a sullen mood as the name they were hesitant to say passed through their minds. Taking a deep breath, Applejack looked to her root and said, "Ah wonder. Everypony! Take a root and touch it."

"Why?" Dash asked.

"Ah want to see what happens if four of these things glow at once," Applejack said, laying her hand onto the root, making it glow bright orange.

Each mare nodded in confirmation, placing a hand onto the root that glowed with their elements. When they did, their eyes became flooded with a pale white light. When they opened their eyes, they found themselves still in the cave, but with a crystal tree standing in front of them. Its trunk was indented with the symbols of the sun and moon, while higher up, the center had a spot for a small gem. Extending out from the center of the tree were five branches, each with a small indentation for a gem to be placed inside. Rainbow Dash looked up and said, "A crystal tree? How long has that been there?"

"I don't know," Rarity said, "Or even what it was-"

"So, this is the Tree of Harmony?" a voice said.

Turning their heads to the figure in shadow, Rarity recognized his shape one sigh the moment she saw the three horns, "Grand Ruler!"

"Got a problem with us being here, Asswipe?" Dash asked, but then gasped when she saw six mares at his side, their equine bodies walking slowly towards them. "No way."

"It's us!" Pinkie gasped as she watched the six of them walk slowly towards the tree, blank stares in their eyes.

Twilight walked closer to the tree, nodding slowly as she used her magic to lift the gem from her tiara and placed it into a slot in the center of the tree. The others followed suit, each one giving their gems to Twilight and letting her put them away, "What are you guys doing?!" shouted Dash. "You're giving up your elements! Me, use your bucking head for once and kick him in the face!"

"She can't hear you, RD," Applejack said, "None of us can. This happened years ago."

"So we're stuck here watching ourselves?" Dash growled, "Damn it!"

"Shaina, where are the stones?" Grand Ruler asked.

Shaina smiled, "Our loyal knight placed them back on board Serpent Tyrant, as per your orders."

"Good, now for the final piece to make sure my empire is secure," Grand Ruler said, walking towards the tree. As he placed his hand on it, he screamed in pain as his horns sputtered and sparked with wild waves of electricity, "ARGH!"

"My liege!" gasped Emerald Shaina as she stepped forward.

Grand Ruler struggled to get up as he get the numbness of the feedback leave his hand, "Damn it! Even with the world unconscious, the elements in their holsters, I am still unable to take a hold of the magic in this place and bend it to my whim!"

"Then how do we control them, sire?" asked Shaina.

A cruel smile came to Grand Ruler's lips as he said, "If we cannot take control of the elements and their bearers. Then we must first, subdue the magic." slowly, he held up his hand, removing a glove to show a bright shining green energy.

Before the four girls could see what it was, the light flashed and blinded them. When they opened their eyes, they found themselves back in the cave, the tree long since vanished, "Why that low down snake!" Applejack growled, punching her palm.

"He's the reason why we lost the elements!" Dash said, punching a wall. "He's the reason why we've been feeling weaker and keep falling for all of his little tricks!"

"But why?" Pinkie asked. "Why take them away?"

Rarity put a finger to her chin, "To control us, most likely. Remember, we didn't see the fight with Titan, only a brief flash of darkness. Something was protecting us from that kind of magic. You take away the protection, you gain an advantage."

"Look, before we decide on what is going on," Applejack said. "Ah suggest we pay Belle a visit."

* * *

As the events surrounding the mystery of the missing elements and memories continued to escalate, we turn the view towards the pocket dimension of Conquest. Here, deep in the bowels of the slave quarters, Mysterious relayed the information to the young Starla. For a few moments, Starla listened to what Mysterius had to say about events surrounding her capture and her abandonment by Starfleet. She could begin to feel her eyes start to sting with tears as she began to feel a sharp pain in her heart. When she felt Dementia's arm wrap around her shoulders, she let out a sigh and sniffled as she rested on her friend's shoulder, "I should've figured as much. That they abandoned me. This is just like back with Sombra, I get caught and they spend hours debating whether or not to get up to actually save me."

"To be fair, Lightning said that you were on a different world," Inquirious said.

Dementia frowned, "Even still, they should've started to look into his claims when he said something. Just to see if she really was on that planet. If it had been Rep or Myst, I would be the first one to charge into battle hunting for them."

Rep leaned back, nodding, "I think we all would've done that."

"As Starfleet, I am supposed to be ready to die for my duty. To give my life for the good of all," Starla said, squeezing her hands in rage, "but I would like to believe that my 'friends' wouldn't be ready to accept my death. That they would've done something, use a ship, charge headlong into a fight, ANYTHING! To help me, but nope, left me to die. And now...Lightning pulls this, leaving me here because he is afraid to admit that he failed to save me."

"So, what now?" Dementia asked, still holding a comforting arm over Starla.

Wiping a few tears from her eyes, Starla stood up and then looked to the quartet in her room, "Now, we fight. We get the slaves we can out of here, go home, and then take down Conquest. But most importantly," with a smile, Starla said, "Get your memories back."

Dementia stood up and held out her hand, "That's the spirit, my little Starshine. Don't forget, we're here too."

"Yeah, that's nice an all," Rep-stallion said, looking at the group, "But what's the plan? Starla can't kill or beat Conquest. Even if she holds back her emotions, that guy will still reach deep into her head and find out her hatred and feed on that."

"Not to mention, the entire place is filled with enough hate that it's impossible to pull the same trick as Pinkie," Mysterious said.

Starla looked to a mirror shard, and then to her fiends, "I have an idea."

* * *

Belle pulled out one of the books in the library and turned to look at the four others as they sat at a round table. While she climbed down the latter, she said, "I've been doing research into this tree that you all say you saw in that vision, and I found this." laying the massive tomb down onto the table, she opened it to the page depicting the image of a large tree, "The Tree of Harmony."

"Whoa, huge," Dash said, looking at the branches and the enormity of the tree.

"But, it's like super big. The other tree only fit inside of the cave," Pinkie pointed out.

"There's a reason for that. This is Yggdrasil, the tree of life," Belle said, "From what this book says, Once upon a time, when the first alicorns roamed Equestria, the lights of virtue began to feel the need to spread among the cosmos. So, with Yggdrasil's help, they were turned into seeds and were spread throughout the universe to spread the light of their virtues to hold back against the darkness of chaos and death. These seeds, when they landed, became trees that tied themselves into the inner magic of the world and began to spread their light throughout the planet. There are many trees, those of justice, faith, hope, and...friendship."

"Oh, I get it," Pinkie said, "It's like friendship branches out to touch so many others when you plant it!"

"And the jewels are the seeds-" Applejack began.

"To draw out the power of those who prove themselves worthy by demonstrating the power of their virtue," Belle finished for Applejack. "The jewels and the wielders are connected, as each is meant to foster and grow their bearer into..."

"What?" Dash asked.

Belle shook her head, "That's where the legend ends. It just says "foster the bearer into something grand.' But I think this is enough to tell me why Grand Ruler forced you give up your elements. Whatever magic he's using to mess with all of our memories, the elements were strong enough to block it and protect you. But, by blocking the magic by burying the tree, he was able to weaken you long enough to start the corruption."

"It began sooner," Applejack said. "Rhymey...Ah bet he was like some kind of, Ah don't know,"

"Amplifier," Belle said. "He put the seeds into each one of you when he tricked you all when he made his play for Fluttershy. I wonder if this means that the Valkyrie modes were the next step to make you slaves."

"But, then what about that orb. How did we lose-"

Rainbow Dash laughed as she looked to Applejack, "I think we held onto them for too long. Our spirits infected them and they decided to sacrifice themselves to save all of Equestria."

"My, what an interesting observation," Rarity said, laughing a little.

"Yeah, well, now that we know for sure that Grand piss-ant is responsible, let's go over and kick his-" as Rainbow Dash began to walk to the door, Applejack stopped her by grabbing her tail. "Ow! Why is it always the tail?"

"Hold on there sugarcube, we can't fight him yet," Applejack said, shaking her head.

"What? Why not? We know what he's doing, we have the clues, we can go and kick his scrawny ass!" Dash growled.

Rarity shook her head, "Let's think of this diplomatically, Rainbow Dash. A lot of the Unicornicopians still find us to be useless."

"What, still? How many bucking cities do we have to save before they get a freaking clue!?" Dash yelled.

"Some ponies can be so ingrained into a particular belief that no matter what you tell them, it can be near impossible to change their minds," Rarity said. "We are trying to change the minds of a people who Grand Ruler has had a thousand years worth of time to turn into his little slaves. A few saves and victories won't stop their beliefs."

"Second," Applejack said, walking around the table, "We don't know what magic it is that he's using to mess with out heads. What happens if we go in, challenge him to a fight, and then he uses whatever magic that he has been to turn us into vegetables."

"Granted, it almost feels like the more you guys do, the weaker he becomes," Belle said.

"Wait, belief," Pinkie paused as she began to wink her eyes. Then she gasped as she clapped her hands together, "That's what the power of believing means! Grand Ruler relies on others to believe in him in order to keep his magic powered up. Belief to him is like a battery!"

"You know, I always wondered about that. They kept saying "The power of believing is to believe in yourself and your power." But what's stopping the bad guy from doing the same, I mean, saying we have the power of friendship, I get. We stand united and we are stronger because of it, but a guy can believe in himself so much more than the other. How do you even gauge it," Dash said, shaking her head.

"So our plan has to be, to break a thousand years worth of brainwashing and destroy his magic," Belle said. "We do that, then we can start opening doors."

"Then we can take out Conquest!" Dash said, pumping the air.

"But how do we do it? We would need our own influence on the ponies," Rarity said.

"Simple," Applejack said, smiling at Pinkie Pie. "We show one of them the power of friendship."

"Pinkie Pie style!" Pinkie cheered.

Belle laughed and clapped her hands. Then her mood turned serious as she took out the Wonderbolt badge that Rarity had found, "Oh, Rarity, remember that badge you gave me. The one belonging to Bad Horse? I cleaned it up and well..."

When she threw it to Rarity, she caught it in her magic. As she looked closely at it, she let out a gasp, "R-Rainbow Dash, take a look at this."

"What? It's just a wonderbolt...badge," As Rainbow Dash looked at it, she gasped in shock when she read the name, "This is Soarin's badge!"

* * *

In the thralls of the dungeons, the screams of the tortured and dying began to permeate the air. Crimes against equinity and horrors unthought of by mere mortals were delivered with hellish glee by some of the soldiers. All of this, was music for Conquest who merrily skipped through the halls with a big toothy grin on his face. His pants and coat long forgotten, he wore a metal thong on his person as he entered the room of Starla shine, "Hey, sexy sexy! How is my favorite pet of the evening?"

"Go away, I don't want to deal with you right now," Starla said, laying on the bed and turning away.

_For this plan to work, you need to not show any fear or hate. You've got to get him aggressive._

Conquest chuckled, "What? Is that all you have to say little lady, to me? No barbs about how you know my weakness? Well, let me tell you," with a skip, he made his way to the bed and got on top of it, "They got lucky with that one. When the day comes to fight them, I'll make sure to take out the pink one first. Maybe ko her or something."

"Like I care," Starla said with a frown.

Conquest looked shocked, and then smiled, "Oh, I get it. You think that showing me little to no emotion will make me not want to take you. Nice trick, almost as nice as the last three girls who tried it." with a laugh, he grabbed Starla and turned her onto her back.

Starla shook her head, "Go ahead, do your worst. You've bitten off something that was precious to me, you've cut me, electrocuted me, and you've had me do so many deplorable things. What else can you do?"

"Oh, I can do a lot, sweet cheeks," Conquest said, sliding his hand up her inner thigh, reaching her panties.

"W-what are you going to do?" whimpered Starla.

"Oh, lets see how strong a woman's genitalia is, shall we?" he said, slowly cutting a line.

Panting, Starla looked at Conquest with utter horror. That look then turned into a look of determination as she said, "Let's see how well yours handles pain!" with a grunt, she stabbed the mirror shard into Conquest's neck. As he screamed in a high pitched yell, she stabbed him in the neck again, pushing him off of her.

_Remember, he feeds off on hatred. And honey, you are filled with it for him. So, even when you stab him, he will regenerate within a few minutes. So, don't take your rage out on him. Just injure and then run like hell to the mess hall._

Panting, Starla rolled out of the bed and ran to the door. Grabbing it, she slammed the door shut behind her. Placing her hand on the bloody insignia, she activated the anti-magic seal on the door. Smiling, she whispered, "Thank you, Mysterious." Turning around, she began to run, her heart racing with adrenaline and fear. Occasionally, she would look back to see if Conquest used his strength to break down the door. Everytime she looked, she would say a small prayer of thanks to the gods for stopping him.

Making her way to the mess hall, she opened the door to see about fifty slaves of various races all gathered together, "Is this all?" she asked, panting.

Rep-stallion stepped forward and nodded, "These are all of the ones who still have some fight left in them. All of the others are currently too broken to even want to try."

"But, it's only fifty. I just thought," Starla frowned.

Dementia put her hand onto her back, "Hey, we're still getting fifty slaves out of this hellhole. That's fifty less than what he got. You're doing good."

Starla smiled softly, "Thanks Dementia."

"So what now?" asked a stallion. "How do we get out?"

"You follow me and the trio," Starla said, standing forward and dropping her shackles. "We run out there into the courtyard, and one of us breaks down the door. Then, Mysterious will use a portal device stolen from Kudos' lab. Then its back home to Equestria."

"Why should we follow you?" asked an Unicornicopian. "You are just Lightning's bitch. They only gave you that title because of your marriage to the general."

Starla sighed, "I know, I'm not exactly the best leader. That I'm not the hero you are all expecting. I've been raped, bitten, and have had more nightmares than I can imagine in this hell. But, I like to think I've changed. That with these three friends at my side, I've changed and been able to become the hero I could be. Now, are you all just going to stay here and die? Or are you gonna go out there and become free?"

The cheer was deafening.

Smiling, Starla jumped off the table, and made her way to the mess hall door, only to be stopped by Mysterious' arm, "Wait, Rarity wanted me to give you this."

Starla looked at the crystalline bow, and gasped, "She, wanted me to have... but I-She, we hate each other. What is she doing being so, nice?"

"She said, that she may have had bad feeling towards you in the past. She would not be the lady that she is if she holds a grudge against you," Mysterious smiled. "I think this is here way of saying, 'Let's be friends.'"

Starla gave a little laugh as she took the bow, some tears coming to her face. Nodding, she said, "When we get out of here, I am taking back every bad thing I ever said about her!"

"Hey, can we talk about that later? We need to go, like now!" Rep-Stallion said.

Nodding, Starla ran out of the mess hall, followed quickly by the other slaves. After leaving the hall, they ran up some of the stairs until they reached the central room. From there, Starla led the charge out of the doors and right into the front of the headquarters. There, they were met with two giant spotlights shining upon them and several armed soldiers, "What?"

"Oh, Starla, Starla, Starla," Conquest said, walking along the parapet of the fortress, his hands behind his back as his black trench coat billowed in the breeze. Stretching his wings he laughed, "Didn't you think I saw this coming? That I wasn't ready for this? It's a basic heroine scenario, I rape you into submission. After a while, you either mentally break and become my sex doll and let's be frank, NO ONE wants that one, or you become stupid enough to break out. You even snagged my top three generals while you are at it. How wonderful."

Starla looked around, seeing all of the soldiers that had gathered. The blinding searchlights making it hard to see past them, "This isn't one of your stories Conquest!"

Conquest gave out a booming laugh that sounded devilish, "Starla, I have seen moon princesses rise and fall, I have seen monkey kings die screaming their last breath. I have met the Earth's mightest heroes and have been found wanting more from them. Hell, the scenario you are playing out right now, it only worked twice on me. After the third time... it got boring real quick."

"I'm not going to be playing by your script, anymore!" Starla said.

"Oh no?" Conquest asked. "Kudos, tell dear Starla what she's facing."

Kudo sighed, eating a jelly bean before beginning, "Other than the guards, I have three of my new turrets in play. Each one is customized with a tracking bullet that will kill your fellow slaves. It will be a pity to lose test subjects, but that is what cadavers are for."

"Now, let me tell you what's gonna happen," Conquest said, putting his chin on his palm as he stared down at Starla, "You are either gonna charge at us, losing about thirty percent of the slaves you saved, and only to be found stuck in a wasteland where you will die a slow starvation until I come to you and you give me your body for their safety. Or choice B) you surrender."

Starla looked to the trio, each one with their weapons drawn, "What about them?"

"Yes, true, what about them," Dark Conquest sighed, "Seems a shame to kill them and if there is one thing I cannot stand is killing good generals. Bad for PR you understand. Although, I could kill them for insubordination, and have my buddy here bring them back to life."

The figure in the cloak glared with red eyes at the trio and held out his cloven hoof, "I could bring them back. The problem is, I might accidentally ruin their minds."

"Awwww, and we can't have that," Conquest said. Then he chuckled, "Ok, better idea. I keep them working for me, but they;ll have to watch as I torture and rape those three that are close to them. You know, Brain, Inquirious, and, well, I was gonna keep my favorite pet anyway."

"I would rather die!" shouted Dementia, bringing out her sword as Rep-Stallion brought out his scythe. Mysterious glared at the soldiers.

Starla began to look back and forth. From the determined looks of Titan's trio, to the fear in the eyes of the slaves that she was meant to save, she could see a range of emotions. Then her eyes drifted to the crystal bow in her hands, it's sparkle bringing to her images of the mare who had given it to her. Breathing slowly, she began to think of the friendships and strong bonds that she had shared with the others.

Narrowing her eyes in determination, she drew her bow and aimed it at the giant gates before her, "Oh, and what's this? Planning on hitting me with that thing? We know what is gonna happen."

Anything else that Conquest had to say to the young mare was lost in the croq of noises. Starla began to calm herself, concentrating only on her heart and her mind. With slow breaths she began to tap into her inner magic. All the while, she began to think of the friendships that she had made, her bond with Dementia and how she held her for so long. Rep-Stallions way of making her smile, and Mysterious' way of keeping her going. These thoughts, running through her mind, began to change the feel of the magic that she had begun to tap into.

No longer was the magic angry, spiteful, and filled with rage. This new magic was happy, calm, and filled with love. She began to feel a deep magic that had begun to well up deep inside of her, one that she felt was shared between her and the other three that she had begun to call her friends. Narrowing her eyes as she began to open them, she began to charge her bow and arrow with the magic, making it shine brighter than any arrow she had fired before.

With a single breath, she let the arrow fly out. The arrow soared through the air in a blinding light, surging with white energy, "Ok, that's new." Conquest said, as the arrow struck the giant gate, causing an explosion. Once the smoke cleared, Conquest could only look at the hole in the wall with shock. He only had time to erect a magic shield to protect him and his allies as three more arrows destroyed the turrets.

Starla stood there in front of the shocked crowd, barely hearing Dementia's cheer of approval. Staring up at Conquest she smiled, "I'm changing the script."

Looking to the trio, she nodded in the direction of the doors, "Make your way to the exit. Save any stragglers you can!" she shouted running into the middle of the battle field. Leaping up, she flew for a few seconds with her wings, knocking down one of the soldiers, and using him as a slide to ride into the middle of the fight. As she rode him, she begun to spin around, firing multiple arrows at several targets. Once she reached the end of the ride, she kicked the griffon into a small group of three unicorpians.

Looking to the sky at the flying harpies, she fired her shots to send the harpies crashing to the ground. Looking to her left, she let out a gasp when she saw a boar charging at her. Wincing in preparation for the pain, she gasped when she looked up to see Mysterious grabbing the charng boar by the tusks. He smiled as he nodded to the exit.

As Starla left Mysterious to fight on his own, she found herself encountering an earth pony who used his staff to knock her bow into the air. Remembering the lessons of Rep-Stallion on how to fight, she pulled the staff away and thrusted it into the stallion's stomach. Spinning around, she whacked the side of one soldier's skull and then tripped a unicorn before she could use magic. A scream escaped her lips as she was struck from the side by a minotaur, sending her to a boar who grabbed her head and slammed her into the ground. Three stallions began to gather around her to begin to wail upon her fallen body. Three swipes of the air and the stallions all fell to the ground with deep cuts in their bodies.

When she got back up, she smiled warmly at seeing Rep-Stallion, as he spun his scythe dramatically. Smirking, he nodded over his shoulder to the hole in the wall. Starla gave a curt nod and ran away, leaving Rep-Stallion behind. With a smirk, Rep spun his scythe around and placed the blade behind his legs while holding the handle across his back.

Seeing her bow land on the ground not too far away, Starla ran to pick it up. As she neared it, a pegasus came flying in at her with a hard kick. His leg was immediately sliced off by the sword of Dementia. When Starla picked up her bow, she looked to Dementia and smiled at her. The two stepped to place their backs against one another. All around them, the various soldiers began to surround them. Starla looked to her friend, and smirked as the two broke from their back to back stand and began to attack.

From above, Raven spread her bat-wings and watched the fight as the trio was getting the slaves out, "I could kill them. Just one shot you know."

"I know, but then," Conquest chuckled, "You would ruin the fun part of the plan."

"Plan?" Raven asked.

As the slaves began to make their escape, Mysterious pressed a button on a device that activated a portal. Seeing it open, Starla called out, "Everyone, run to the portal, now!" breaking away she began to remain at the back of the group, firing off arrows to take out the soldiers before finally leaping into the portal.

"And, Kudos if you please," Conquest said, smiling at Kudos.

The earth pony nodded as he calmly pressed a button on his console, making the portal briefly change color before Titan's Trio ran through the portal next. When he put the device back into his pocket, Raven asked, "What did you do?"

"Oh, well you see," Conquest said, "there are two parts of any portal spell when you traverse dimensions. Home and the destination. The device that Kudos just used allowed me to teleport the subjects anywhere I want."

"So, you teleported Starla and the slaves to-"

"One of the many dimensions that I have conquered before," Conquest said. "I think that one was a world where a bounty huntress wound up killing a bunch of scouts. Oh, that was a fun one to conquer and take out. Oh, the hate worlds are always the most delish! And now, she will have to deal with the pain of being stuck in a strange land, all the while hating me more and more. Getting me stronger."

"You asshole," Raven muttered. "And I guess the trio are in Equestria."

"Yep," Conquest laughed, "Oh, my middle name is not Asshole, it's Ignatius."

"Dark Ignatius Conquest?" Raven said, soon spelling out the letters. Then when she said them in a row, she said, "You're a DIC!?"

"And a proud one!" Conquest laughed as he walked away. "Now, Kudos, begin to get the healing treatments for these rookies. They will need to be fresh as daisies. And to tell them they played their parts perfectly!"

* * *

Starla blinked as she looked around for a moment, trying to figure out her location. After a few moments, she looked at the barren and broken city. With a growl, she ground her teeth as she punched the ground hard, "Conquest, you bastard! You planned this, you wanted me to escape didn't you!"

"What do you want to do now, Starla?" asked Inquirious as she stood next to starla, and then looking back to the escaped slaves. "They need guidance."

Starla looked over her shoulder at the group, letting out a sigh as she looked at the lost look in their eyes. With a determined look, she stood up and walked in front of the group, "Ok, listen up. We need food, shelter, and some means of defending ourselves."

"And who made you in charge?!" asked a Unicornicopian.

Another growled, "Yeah, because of you, we are gone from the safety of the slave quarters to this hellhole!"

"She's in charge because she is the most capable! Because it was her plan that saved our hides!" said a red Stallion with a white mane. Turning around, he saluted, "Sargent Fighter, but my friends call me Sarge. Formerly of Celestia's royal guard. I am at your service."

Starla smiled, "Thank you, Sarge. Ok, I want you to take a team and make a perimeter search. I want to know i there is any food around here or any place to farm. Take some of the unicornicopians with you as well."

"Yes ma'am!" said Sarge, then he turned to his orange companion, "Come on Griff, we finally found something you're good at. Food hunting."

"Aw, but that sounds like work!" moaned the orange pony.

A blue pegasus flew next to Starla and asked, "What do we pegasi do?"

"Flyers, I want you to take to the sky and find out if there are anyone who's alive in this dimension. Also, shelter," Starla said.

"Oh, I love home hunting!" the blue pegasus, known as Caboose said as he flew off with a few other pegasi.

"Unicorns, start a fire," Starla said, turning away and walking to a small hill that she walked to a hill.

Inquirious stood next to Starla as the group began to work on their chores, "You did a great job at hiding your fear. It's all right, I am scared too."

"Thanks," Starla said, sighing.

* * *

Dementia's fist hit the snow again and again, letting out yells of rage, "Damn it! We were so close! I thought we could save them, but that bastard decided to switch us out. I...I..."

Her words of rage quickly changed to sobs as she began to cry. A pair of reptilian arms wrapped around Starla and held her close. Sighing, he said, "I know...I know."

"I thought we did it," Dementia whimpered, "I thought we saved her, that she could be safe now. But he just...I hate him!"

"Me too," Rep said.

Mysterious sighed, "Only one thing to do. We need to find the Umbra Circle, then we need to figure out what our next plan of attack is."

Softly, Dementia nodded and got back to her feet, "We also need to find a way to save the slaves."

"And fix our memories," Rep said, looking forward through the snowy forest ahead.

"No bosses, just us on our own and traveling to where the world takes us," Dementia smiled, "Sounds fun."

* * *

So the days flowed by, as time always does, and soon it came to be the time for Hearth's Warming Eve. The white snow began to cover the town of Ponyville in a deep blanket, making it hard for anypony to leave their homes. This is why it was odd to see two figures standing outside of the farmhouse of Sweet Apple Acres, "I, don't know about this Artie." Lightning said, Krysta resting comfortably under his hat. "I'm not exactly popular with them you know."

Artie placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Don't worry about it. You are my friend remember? And I want you to get along with my other friends. You will be fine."

"Ok, but the moment that they start to look at me cruelly, I'm out of here," grumbled Lightning.

"Hey, if it happens, I'll help you out of the farmhouse myself.," smiled Artie.

Lightning let out a chuckle as the door opened. Before he could say another word, a pair of pink lips pressed against his. Then those same lips went and kissed Artie for a good long while, her hand rubbing his head as she kissed him. When she broke the kiss, Pinkie said, "Happy Hearth's Warming."

"Sorry about that," Applejack said, stepping out as Pinkie disappeared in a pink blur, her mistletoe bouncing on her mane. "Ever since the party started, Pinkie has been making it her goal to kiss everypony in sight. She did it with me, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Glarity ,Fluttershy, Belle, Big Mac, Spike, and the baby."

"Wait, I thought the little one wasn't born yet," Artie said, looking in on the room as the festivities began.

Applejack chuckled, "She kissed Rarity's stomach. Now come on in."

"Thanks," Artie remarked with a smile. Then he turned to look at Lightning, "Oh, and I brought a friend."

Applejack turned to look at Lightning, her face starting as a frown and soon changing into a smile, "Well, don't just stand there in the cold. Come on in and join the party."

Lightning stepped back, turning his head away, "A-Are you sure? I thought you wouldn't like having me here."

Applejack chuckled, "What did Ah just say. Ah told ya to come and party hard."

Before Lightning could respond, Krysta flew out from under his hat and smiled. Fluttering her wings to hover in front of Applejack's face, she began to ask, "Of course we're coming in! Is there anything we need to do?"

"Well, there is a tree topper you could help set up Krysta," Applejack said with a smile and the turned to yell, "Hey Applebloom, pop open another casket of cider for the new guests!"

"Ya got it, big sis," Applebloom said, her feet making loud noises as she ran to the kitchen.

Lightning stepped in, his eyes amazed at the abundance of activity that had littered the small farmhouse. The tree was being set up by the earth ponies while dolls were being made and crafted. Near the fireplace, he could see Rarity snuggling up close to Spike, her head lying on his shoulder and sighing. Turning his head to the side, he could see Belle sitting in the corner, reading a book to the Cake twins. Then, he saw Pinkie Pie grabbing Artie by the forearm and pulling him to the kitchen. Curious, he followed the two into the kitchen and began to overhear them, "So, let's see it."

"See what?" Artie said with a knowing smile as he stepped away from Pinkie.

"Come on, I know Belle has been giving you books on Unicorn magic. So, lets see what you learned," Pinkie said, before bouncing excitedly, "Pleaseohpleaseohpleaseohpleaseohpleaseohpleaseohpleaseohpleaseohpleaseohpleaseohpleaseohpleaseohpleaseohpleaseohpleaseohplease!"

Artie laughed at this and began to breathe slowly. For a few minutes he stood there, letting the magic in his horn began to build until the bone was covered in a soft green light. Then after a few moments, the light faded from the horn and he let out his breath. Then he looked at Pinkie and nodded, "There."

"Is that it?" Pinkie asked clueless. Then she saw Artie point to a dollop of frosting on her nose and she let out a giggle before wiping the frosting off and eating it.

"I'm still only learning though. Right now I can only really pull off magic that a foal would start to learn," Artie frowned, only to smile when he felt Pinkie nudge his arm.

"You'll learn, trust me. Then you'll be able to pull off big tricks and then you can start helping with the bakery again," Pinkie said with a big grin. Then she let out a little giggle before turning to the cupcakes, "We all missed you, you know."

"You did?" Artie asked smiling. "Hey, uh, Pinkie? I was thinking, can we go see my family back on my home world? There is something I had been curious about since I lost my hands."

"What?" Pinkie asked.

Artie looked sullen at Pinkie, letting out a sigh, "The truth."

Lightning decided to back away from the couple at that point, wanting to check out the rest of the party. He laughed when his eyes caught sight of Krysta helping to string up the lights while being guided by Applebloom and Sweetie Belle. Looking around, he saw Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy talking next to a wall. With his curiosity piqued, he made his way over to eavesdrop onto the pegasus couple, "So, what made you come?" Rainbow Dash asked, running her hand through her mane.

Fluttershy looked away, "I wanted to see you guys for a little bit before I went to my parent's for the holidays."

"Yeah, I can't wait for the entire group to hang out. Your parents, mine, your brother, you know...all of us? Together?" Dash asked. When she saw Fluttershy turn away, nodding silently, Dash stepped a little closer and placed a hand onto her friend's shoulder, "Flutters... I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"_You can't tell her. She'll hate you. It's all your fault I am like this. Just tell her that you are a monster and you are causing me pain. Run home," _Rhymey's voice whispered in her head. "_Please, I need you, like you need me."_

Fluttershy took a small breath and held Rainbow's hand, "Rainbow Dash, can you make me a promise?"

"Sure," Rainbow Dash said with a shrug.

"If I ever get into trouble, and I make a mistake, no matter how horrible it is. Will you come for me?" Fluttershy asked.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, "Look who you are talking to, Flutters. I am the best pegasus around. The fastest and quickest. Of course I will come running to you, always. You would have to kill me to stop me."

"T-thank you," Fluttershy said, resting against her friend's chest as she hugged her.

Lightning wanted to ask more, but chose not to. Instead, he turned his eyes to the door where Applejack stood on the porch. In one hand was a cup of cider, in the other, her hat. Walking closer, he could hear some final words being spoken, "And that's the last of the news. Hope you three are doing well up there. This one is for all of y'all." she then poured the contents of the cup onto the ground.

"Not enjoying the party?" Lightning asked.

Applejack turned and chuckled, putting her hat back onto her head, "Oh, Ah'm enjoying it. It's just Ah needed time to give my report to some important ponies in my life."

"Impor-" Lightning began to ask as he stepped out onto the porch. Then when he looked up at the sky, seeing two shooting stars, he quickly began to understand. "Oh, your parents."

"Ah always like talking to them around this time, along with their birthdays and mine," Applejack said.

Lightning laughed a little as he took a seat on the parch, "I remember. I remember. I remember how your friends were ticked off at how I almost made you work on that day."

"Yeah, and Ah was kind of miffed myself. Don't worry though, Ah forgive ya," Applejack said, lightly kicking the ground as she leaned against a pillar.

Lightning looked a little confused at this, "You...do?"

"Well, yeah. Ah mean, can't really blame ya for acting like the twerp you have been for the past few years. It ain't your fault, it was your boss'. When somepony has been forced to believe the horse hockey that you have been forced to believe in, it messes with ya," Applejack said, folding her arms and lowering her head. Then she looked to the moon, "You just needed a chance to be shown a different way, and then decide for yourself which is better."

"Right now," Lightning sighed as he leaned back on the rocking chair, "I kind of prefer the way that leads me to actually having friends and people who care about me." His eyes then caught sight of a shining star. Frowning, he sighed, "Starla. Applejack, there is something I need to say about Starla. She's been-"

"We know," Applejack said. "A little friend of ours told us. She's been captured, tortured and raped by Dark Conquest."

"Yes, and I.. I should've said something. Told you about her or done something, but my pride got in the way," Lightning said, growling as he looked to the ground. " I was too ashamed to admit it, that she had been captured and I could do nothing to save her. My own wife!"

Applejack growled, "Don't worry, we'll save her. Her, all of the slaves, and everypony else Dark Conquest has in his little clutches."

"Yeah," Lightning said. When he looked up at the stars, he said, "You know, Grand Ruler, he would call this a waste of time. That we shouldn't be celebrating like this because we all have had losses and we should be wary of the next monster attack. We are vulnerable like this and one attack will ruin the day!"

Applejack could only sigh, "That is a load of horseapples. Ah lost my parents when Ah was thirteen years old, but you don't see me crying every day or bemoaning my losses. Ah celebrate and party with my friends. The worst thing you could do to honor your family's memory is by wallowing in your loss. It only makes them feel bad that they can't be with ya anymore, it's better to show that you can live and then focus on all of the good memories you have with them."

"And what about that monster thing?" asked Lightning, smiling a little.

"So what? It happens, no point in worrying about something you can't stop. All that does is tire you out and make you weak," Applejack said.

Putting on a hat with three points on it, Lightning added, "But one attack can ruin your day. After all, you cannot say that an entire day was good except for one bad thing, it is either all good or all bad!"

Applejack reached behind her and pulled out an apple from a barrel, "To that I say, let's say you wanted a whole apple, but someone else wants it too. So you cut it in half, and now you have two. Grand Ruler is the type of man who probably thinks that it doesn't matter if you have half an apple, you wanted a whole apple,so it's ruined."

When Applejack saw Lightning nod, she took a bite, "That's selfish though. It doesn't really matter if you have half an apple, you still have something tasty and a friend who is feeling better to boot. Bad days only come when you focus on the bad, not the good."

Lightning could only nod at this. A warm smile came to his lips as he said, "Applejack, I want to thank you and your friends. I mean, for the longest while, I just felt like crap. Like a worthless creature not deserving of pity or friendship. But now, I think I might actually start to feel like I belong."

Applejack smiled as she brought out a guitar. Sighing, she began to pluck a few strings and began to strum a lively beat, "Well, you see... I've always believed that deep down, we all have some worth to ourselves. Even if we don't see it at first, there is something big in all of us."

_A single sting in a small guitar, though it's note is not that strong  
Can never know how powerful it can become when it's added to the song  
And the branches at the very top of the tallest tree  
Does it think it's more valuable than the roots that we can never see?_

From inside, almost in perfect rhythm, he could Rarity sing, her voice mixing with Sweetie Belle's to offer a mix of a lovely light tune of hope and rytm.

_So how can you see what you are truly worth?_

_Or where your truth lies?_

_You can never see ith while here old stallion_

_You must look at your life, look at your life through the sun's eyes._

Happily, Pinkie Pie came bouncing in with a tray of cupcakes on her head. In her hands were a bunch of drinks that she began to hand out to each of the guests. Her eyes caught sight of the two ponies outside, she waved to beckon them inside. Nodding, Applejack and Lightning walked into room while Dash began to sing.

_A mountain of bits in the desert is less than small bit of rain  
And to one lone pony, a lifelong friend is better than a princess's reign  
If a mare has lost everything, has he truly lost all that he is worth?  
Or is it the beginning of a new and brighter birth?_

Applebloom sat with Scootaloo, handing her a cup as she began to sing along side her. Krysta floated and picked up a drink to watch the festivities with her new friends.

_So how do you measure the worth of a mare? In strength, magic, or flight  
In how much she wins or falls?  
The answer will come, your answer will come to one who tries_

_To look at their life through the sun's eyes_

Pinkie Pie giggled as she clanked her cups to the guest, a smile on her face as she sang out happily with her usual upbeat tone.

_And that's why we offer our friendship to you, through it you didn't like  
When hope seems gone, friendship can keep it alight  
No life can live by being all alone and not given a chance  
And though you never know all the steps, you must learn to join the dance  
You must learn to join the dance_

With that, Pinkie grabbed Artie and pulled him in for a quick dance. Lightning began to laugh and smile as the music began to pick up. And he too began to join in with the song.

_So how do you judge what mare is worth?_

_By what he does or says_

_You can never see with your eyes on earth_

_Look through the sun's rays_

_Look at your life, look at your life_

_Look at your life through the sun's eyes_

As the song ended, Pinkie put away her drink and pulled out a big bag. The smile on her face increased immensely as she said, "Ok, so before we give out the dolls, I have some presents to give! First off is," with a pause, she reached into the bag and pulled out a book with a little bow on it, "Lightning Dawn!"

"What?" Lightning said, looking around. Then he shook his head, "Pinkie, please you did-" before he could say more, he was given the book. Sighing, he removed the bow on it and looked at the title on the cover.

The title was highlighted in sparkling pink glitter that contrasted well against the leather binding. As he read, a curious look came to his face, "My Friendship Memories?" When he opened the book he read.

**Friendship Memories**

**By Pinkie and Artie.**

**This book is to remember my loyal friends: Artie, Starla, Buddy, Dyno and Myte.**

Opening the book, he blinked a few times at the first picture that he saw in the book, "This is..." it was a picture of Starla, sitting by a tree with a telescope in hand. She had a big grin as she held it close to her like a mother would a child. A smile began to creep along his face as he looked at the next page, seeing pictures of Starla dancing, singing, or even eating while making a mess. After a while, he got to a set of photos with Buddy Rose. Lightning began to sniffle as he looked t the photos of his dead friend trimming bushes, taking care of Daphne, and smiling when he was in front of the camera.

The next few pages were dedicated to Artie, and Lightning noticed that most of these were self portraits. They were simple photos of Artie sitting on a bench or him painting by a tree. When he got to Rhymey, he saw only one picture and that was of the unicorpian scowling. Moving on, he saw photos of the twins and of Brain working on a machine. Each photo he came across, made him smile and tear up a little. Both because he began to feel bad about the lost time from those who would be his friends, and the losses he suffered. Then, he looked at the last few pages.

**New Friends**

Lightning gasped when he looked at the photos. Each one was of the element bearers doing one of their normal routines or in a quiet family setting. Applejack asleep by a tree, Twilight reading a book, Fluttershy with the animals, Rarity hard at work, Rainbow Dash in flight, and Pinkie smiling up a storm. As Lightning looked at the book, he asked softly, "W-when did you make this?"

Artie smiled at Pinkie, "Well, I love art in all of it's forms, and this includes still life. Sometimes I even like to use pictures of models for motions, and I... like to scrapbook."

Pinkie giggled, "Me too! So, when me and Artie decided on what to get you for your Hearth's Warming present, we decided to pull our talents together and make you a book. So you can remember that there were good times with your friends, you just needed to see it."

Lightning shook his head, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. Looking up, he watched as Pinkie began to give out similar scrapbooks to the other guests, and he whispered to himself, "Thank you, for letting me become your friend."

* * *

Luna smiled as she opened the door to the house, six figures standing behind her. Looking at the room where the Umbra Circle had gathered in front of the tree, the princess called, "Team, I have a surprise for each of you."

"Surprise?" asked Trixie, "What kind of surprise?"

Luna smiled at she looked at the figures as they stepped out into the light, removing their hoods, "Momma?"

Ditzy was the first to let out a gasp when she saw the little filly standing before her. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she said, "My little girls!" and then flew over to the two unicorns, hugging them tightly as if she was afraid to lose them.

"Sis? Is that you?"asked Snails, smiling and running into the arms of his big sister. Raindrops had no words as she just hugged him back tightly.

Cheerilee and Lyra looked to the other two figures, smiling warmly as they went to their lovers and held them close, their lips pressing against them in a deep passionate kiss. The sixth figure backed away in the shadows, trying to remain silent.

As the reunion with the families went on, Luna watched from a distance and smiled. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she turned to look at Spark, "Something amiss Spark?"

"It's just that, is this wise?" asked Spark. "You have allowed their families here into our hideout, and let them know where they are."

"Do not worry, Spark," Luna said, smiling warmly when Carrot Top was hugged by Ditzy and her family, "They are convinced that are all in a dream world right now. When they next awaken, they will only remember this as a happy dream of lost family. They will know nothing of this place or what they had seen, only the happy reminder that they are loved."

Spark nodded and then saw Trixie walked towards the sixth figure. Curious, she walked closer to the two, only to be taken aback by the loud, "And what are you doing here!?" Trixie shouted.

"Luna invited me to this dream, that is all. I figured this would be the best way to check on you and your progress," Checker said, looking around at the house and the group as each began to split off into their own familial groups, "I think this is adequate."

"Oh, don't give me that," Trixie growled, "You hate me! You've always had! Trixie can still remember all of the times that you yelled at her, condemned her making the slightest mistake, or even how you-"

"Helped you," Checker sighed looking away.

"What?" Trixie asked, pausing in her rant, "What do you mean helped Trixie?"

"How do you think you got that nice wagon of yours, for cheap? Or told that family of rock farmers to hire you? That was me! I have been looking out for you," Checker said, looking to Trixie.

Stepping back, Trixie shook her head, "No, no, no, no! You do not do this to Trixie, you do not get to start saying how you've always cared for her, and liked her, and apologize!"

"Why not? It's true. There have been things that I have said, that I will always regret, but...deep down I have always been proud of what you have done so far with your life Trixie. You stepped out of the crowd and became your own mare," Checker said, smiling warmly.

Trixie shook her head at this, tears welling up in her eyes, "No, You can't do this! You can't just start saying how much faith you had in her, how much you cared about her! You just can't because if you do then," the dam began to break as Trixie cried, "What does Trixie have to hold onto? She needed her hatred of you, to prove she was better! She needed the chance to show you that ponies can have faith in Trixie because she wasn't you! And now, now you tell Trixie that it was all for naught? That you believed in her this whole time?"

"Yes," Checker said. With a sigh she said, "You girls are beginning to change things, for the better I might add. I have begun to see it for myself, and I think...it's about time I changed to. Maybe one day, when this is all over...we can act like real sisters?"

"You... you," Trixie let out a long sob as she ran to hug Checker tightly, "You bitch! You found a new way to beat Trixie, you just..."

As Trixie lost herself in her tears, Luna watched with a smile. Then she looked to Spark, "I knew Trixie still held some anger and hatred for her sister. So I decided to help fix that for her, and this was the only way."

Spark nodded, "I see, more training. It's a shame that you could not bring my family here, I would like to know how they are-"

"They are all fine, they are celebrating with friends and family," Luna said, nodding, "They miss you."

"Wha-" Spark paused when she saw Luna vanish.

* * *

Inquirious sighed as she looked at the blood red moon in the sky, "It's Hearth's Warming Eve in Equestria."

"I know," Starla said, standing guard outside of the building that the slaves had taken shelter for the night, "Our families are probably busy right now, just like we all are."

"The Equestrians, they are asking if we should join them for a little party upstairs in the parlor. They found supplies and a tree for them to decorate," Inquirious said leaning against the wall.

"And the Unicornicopians?" asked Starla, "What do they think?"

"The same as always," giggled Inquirious, "We must remain vigilant, we must stay true and not celebrate. There is nothing to celebrate."

Starla laughed at this. Taking a look at her crystal bow, she smiled and nodded, "Well then, let us all give the Unicornicopians a chance to understand what living is all about. Tell the men that we are gonna party tonight like it's the last night of our lives!"

"Are you sure that is wise, miss Shine?" asked Inquirious.

"A few months ago? I would've said know and then been angry or mopey about it, but now," she sighed and smiled, "I am starting to see what kind of makes the Equestrians so powerful, probably stronger than us."

"And that is?" asked Inquirious.

"Their ability to hold onto hope," Starla smiled. As she turned to walk inside she added, "And I think it's time we give Conquest the middle finger by keeping the hope alive here! How much did the team scavenge on their last trip?"

"Enough for a month," Inquirious said, "So we can waste a few days worth. Let us party!"

* * *

**New Year's Eve.**

A white unicorn with a blue mustache sat in his chair, a monocle over his right eye reflected the two ponies that stood in front of him. After adjusting his glass ware for a moment, he asked, "So, let me get this straight, tomorrow you plan on starting your part of the rebellion? Taking cities under Grand Ruler's rule for your own?"

"That is correct Fancy Pants," Cerise Wonder said. "I talked it over with several of the men and we figured that, while we lack the power to break Conquest's shields, we have the ability to drive out Grand Ruler's influence in the cities that are left and offer our protection."

"I see," Fancy Pants said, turning to look at the yellow unicornicopian who hid behind Cerise's leg, "And who is this?"

"Amberly, Rhymey's full blood sister," Cerise said.

Fancy Pants raised an eyebrow, "If that is true then why is she-"

"Her father tried to get rid of her," Cerise said, "She was found with a defect in her magic and that monster despised imperfection. I am bringing her here for protection. I've been keeping an eye on her since I found her in an orphanage, but with the risks of leading a rebellion I can't protect her like I should. I need you."

"Protection?" Fancy said, standing up.

Cerise shook her head, "I can't prove it yet, but I know Rhymey is the one who massacred his family. If that is true, then she is in danger of dying by his hands too."

"I see," Fancy said, sitting down and inviting the girl to come to him. Nervously, she walked up and hugged his leg, "Me and Fluer, we always did want a child of our own. But, with Fleur's... condition, it is off the table. We'll watch out for her, lady Cerise."

"Thank you sir," Cerise said, bowing to him before turning and walking away.

"Sissy?" asked Amber, "Be safe."

"Sure little one," said Cerise as she left.

Fancy knelt down and patted Amber on her orange mane, "Ok little one, go to the servants and have them wash you up. Then I'll read you a bedtime story."

"Ok, sir," whispered Amber as she left.

"She even looks like a small feminine Rhymey," observed Fancy as he watched the little girl run off.

Fleur's voice came from the shadows, "She is simply adorable."

"Yes, I think you will like her," Fancy smiled and turned to his wife as she stepped out, dressed in a maid outfit.

"So, I guess your little rebellion is finally gonna make it's move?" asked Fleur, "Think Luna should know that you are fronting the bill on this side?"

Fancy chuckled as he walked to his lady and held her hands, "Now, why should I? Wouldn't that ruin the fun of being the secret man behind the man? You know I never take responsibility or fame for anything!"

Fleur laughed, "Not even when you found and captured the known spy, Lady Diamond."

"Speaking of which," Fancy asked, looking at his wife as she stood in her revealing outfit, "Are you really going to sneak into the palace wearing that?"

"What?" asked Fleur as she stepped back and looked at her outfit up and down, "It's fashionable, it's eye catching, and it will distract the idiots in the castle."

"Yes, my dear, but do not forget that you are on a very dangerous and suicidal mission. One wrong move and you could be held for treason," Fancy said, looking into his wife's eyes worriedly.

"My love," Fleur said, rubbing the side of her husband's face, "In all of my years of being one of Celestia's best spies, I have only been caught once in my entire life. And I married that person." she giggled looking at her wedding band. Leaning up, she kissed Fancy Pants deeply, wrapping her arms around her husband. After breaking the kiss, she said, "I will find out what Grand Ruler is using to keep power over everypony, don't worry."

Fancy held his hands on her waist, "My love... I wouldn't be a good husband if I didn't worry. Now go, and be safe."

"I will, beloved," smiled Fleur as she walked away.

* * *

**New Year's Day.**

Rhymey walked to the radio and flicked it on, taking a seat on his father's large seat. By his side, his mother stood and watched him listen, a look of timid fear on her face, "_Hey all you guys and dolls, this is the wonderful channel of the rebels K-KOLT! Let me hear ya Rebel Yell!"_

"_YEAH!"_

"_First off, what rhymes with shoes and gives ya the blues. That's right, cashews! Or better yet, how about the news? It seems that the Umbra Circle has been expanding their ranks a little. What started off as a seven mare band plus one lucky stallion is now a group with their own army of badasses," _Vinyl cheered, her voice carrying it's usual jubilation. "_And just today was their big debut!"_

Octavia interrupted with a light cough, "_What my co-host is referring to is that today, Conquest sent an army to Detrot, a place that was previously saved by the Umbra Circle. Seems that he wanted to make up for his absence during the holidays. Then, to the surprise of everyone, the ponies were well armed thanks to the aid of the rebel army."_

"_Yeah, get this. This group of ex-Starfleet soldiers, royal guard, Wonderbolts, and anybody else that can't put up with Starfleet's shit anymore have banded together to aid in the cities that haven't been attacked by Dark Conquest yet. They aren't fighting him directly yet, but instead, well... let's let their leader speak."_

Rhymey looked shocked as he heard Cerise's voice come over the air, "_My name is Cerise Wonder of the Umbra Circle, and we have but one purpose. To fight for the freedom of not just those who are scared of Conquest, but the might and tyranny of Grand Ruler as well. We will offer aid and protection for those who wish to join us. We only wish for one thing, to throw away the allegiance to Grand Ruler and to swear upon the names of the ones who are the true rulers of this country!"_

"_When asked to comment on the situation, Celestia had this to say," _Octavia said, picking up the paper, "'I had no idea that there are ponies who are doing this. I can only hope they stop this before somepony gets hurt."

"_GR, ha_d _other things to say about this," _Vinyl laughed, "_Behind closed doors of course. I think they all rhymed with hit, luck, diss, bunt, rock bucker, Father mucker, and bits. So, all in all, not a bad day for Equestria. Grand Ruler is losing, Dark Conquest has now something new to contend with and we have some awesome __music to play._"

As the music began to play, Rhymey stood up and walked passed his mother. Smiling warmly, he cupped her chin and looked into her blue eyes, "Mother, light of my life, have I told you the history of our family?"

"N-No son, you haven't," trembled Mary under his touch.

Rhymey smiled as he leaned in and kissed his mother on the nose, "Allow me to educate you. Back in the ancient times of our old world, when our race had just begun, the Ward family was among the first to become a part of Starfleet. It's not hard to see why, our mental powers were beyond compare! We could act as amplifiers for the power of our ruler and spread his gospel all over the planet. No, we could do better, we spread his word across the galaxy. This whole entire empire was built upon the backs of our family!"

Rhymey shrugged and turned away from his mother, "I was even bred to be a perfect soldier for our ruler! Father mated with you because you were a rare beauty and your empathic abilities would allow me to touch upon emotions. It was the perfect blend of two worlds."

"I remember," whispered Mary, hiding behind her pink mane, "You father always said that I was his favorite of all of his conquests."

"Yes, to him you were just a toy. Not to me, you are far more precious mother," Rhymey said, smiling warmly at his mother. "I made my way through the ranks the fastest, my swords skill was impeccable, and I was second to none in the use of our trademark mnemonic powers." as he began to think of the past, he clenched his hands so hard that they began to bleed a little, "So imagine my shock that I was passed over for Grand ruler's greatest gift, the legendary Golden Horn. I believed that I would be destined to obtain that wondrous gift, that I would become his sword and obtain legendary power."

With a growl, he knocked a vase into the fireplace and growled again, "But no! I was passed over on the privilege for that infernal Lightning Dawn! And why? Because he had a special trait about him that none on Unicornicopia had within them. Oh, how I was enraged at the idea that he was the destined sword for our leader and I was to be nothing more than a shield to be thrown away at as moment's notice."

"But, I played along with it," Rhymey sighed, looking at his bloodied hands, "like the good soldier I was. When Lightning started his training, Grand Ruler assigned me to gather a loyal team that would act as his shield to protect him. And I did, I picked a group that could easily be disposed of if need be. Starla, the lover who wanted to live to her mother's name. Artie, who could become the lancer if need be, Buddy the one who could provide a familiar tone to the group, and of course me. The only surprises came when those two jokes decided to join us."

"Of course, not everything was dictated by me and Grand Ruler. Titan and his monsters, Chrysalis, Sombra, and Dark King? They all came on their free will, ready to challenge us. And with each victory that was," he paused for a moment, thinking of the right word, "HANDED! I grew more and more enraged that I was fading into the shadows and being left out of the greatness that was deserved to me! But I could take satisfaction that I had a greater prize in my arms, the perfect mate that outshone everything."

"Your Fluttershy," whispered Mary.

"Correct mother," Rhymey said, holding his mother's hands gently and smiling at her, "When I saw her that day, I knew she was the one. She is so much like you, beautiful, quiet, and soft. I need her in my life to give me eternal happiness. But, when I landed, I saw her with that infernal Rainbow Dash and I saw the way they looked at each other. I realized... I had no chance with the way things were."

Rhymey sighed as he clenched his hand into a fist, "But, let it never be said that I would quit when my prize was within my grasp. Oh, sure, I had to push my mana reserve to its limit to break into her head and put that false memory into her mind, but it was worth it. Of course, I had to manipulate the others to make it seem like they were going to isolate her and insult her. Well, I did it to try to get her into my arms and...it was just fun to see those five acting like blind morons who had no idea what they were doing. After all, that is how I see them. It was worth it in the end though, I did get her in the end. I was happy."

Then he punched a wall, "So imagine my rage when she was taken from me. But, do not worry, I will bring her back, starting today. And I will wipe out those infernal friends of hers once and for all."

Mary shuddered as she looked into Rhymey's eyes, "W-W-Will you mind control Rainbow Dash?"

"No, that is folly. Rainbow Dash and her element would make it hard for me to keep a hold on her for long. She would break free before I could use her to her fullest," Rhymey said. "No, I am going to use someone who is already of which, they should be here soon."

* * *

Fluttershy got out of her bed, a blank look on her eyes. Slowly, she walked to her mirror and began to write down a letter.

_Dear Everypony,_

_I am sorry, but I must betray you and go back to Rhymey. I am a horrible monster who has hurt another person because I am being selfish and cruel. I think I am strong and kind when I am not. You can't be both, only one or the other and I choose to be kind. _

_Rhymey, he needs me. We belong together, as it feels like it was destiny. If not, then he will die and I couldn't live with myself if I killed him because of my own selfishness. He can't fall in love with anypony else, it is not allowed, and he cannot move on. He has to be with me, and I... with him. _

_After all, I am weak and helpless. I cannot fight for myself and can only become strong by being a powerful warrior. And he, loves me because I am beautiful, what more do I need._

_So, I will leave this place and never come home again. I will succumb to my destiny by being his loving wife, but before I go..._

Fluttershy paused a moment, before narrowing her eyes in determination. Then she wrote.

_Rainbow, remember your first race? I want to see you win it with the others one more time._

_Signed, Fluttershy._

Turning to look at her bunny, she got on her knees and gave him the letter. Then she patted him on the head, "Go to Rainbow Dash and give her the letter. I need to be going." she said, getting up and walking to her closet. After spending a few moments inside, she came out dressed in a long green gown with pink flowers anointing the seams. At the center of the low neckline was a butterfly shaped broach.

Taking one long look around, she sighed with a tinge of sadness as she opened her window and flew away. Unaware that a few miles away, in Sweet Apple Acres, somepony else would soon make their way to Rhymey's home. For Applejack had made her way to a tree and leaned against it, panting, "Applejack, please, it's the new year. Why not rest just this once and lay off the training?" Caramel asked, looking at applejack with a worried frown.

"Nope, can't do it, out of the question," Applejack said, panting and wincing at the pain in her side. "It's a new year and Conquest hasn't attacked in over a month. That means either he's planning on something big, or he's luring us into a false sense of security. Can't let either happen."

"But you are gonna wear yourself out!" Caramel said. "Please, Applejack, if not for just your friends, then your family. Your sister is scared you are gonna fall over dead."

Applejack looked up at Caramel, and sighed. Letting out a little chuckle and tipping her hat, she said, "Fine, fine! Ah'll take tomorrow off on the afternoon. Ah promise."

"Good, otherwise I will bring in your brother," Caramel said, smiling sheepishly at her.

"You wouldn't dare," Applejack said, smiling back at him. Then she sighed and added, "OH, and thanks for looking out for me."

Caramel let out a small chuckle and nodded, "Sure, no problem."

As he walked away from Applejack, she took a quick glance at his flank and nodded. A warmth in her heart began to grow along with a slight blush on her cheeks. Realizing that she stared for a bit too long, she pulled back and leaned against the tree with a shake of her head. Letting out a soft chuckle, she looked at the sky and began to watch as the clouds roll overhead. Unbeknownst to her, the ground around her began to become covered with a light green fog, "_He's right you know. You should rest. Strong mares like you need to rest."_

Applejack sighed, and nodded, "Ah am getting a little tired." she said, her eyes drooping slowly as the green mist began to cover her legs. Green hands began to slide along her hips and arms as the mist traveled up her body.

"_Yes," _ the voice hissed, "_Very tired. Of the responsibility, of the leadership, of being their pillar. Isn't it enough? You have given fourteen years of your life to this farm and this family, isn't that enough? Hasn't enough of your sweat been given to them to satisfy their wants and desires?"_

Applejack shook her head weakly as she felt the green hands begin to rub her shoulders, "N-n-no, they still need me. They need my help."

"_No they don't, Applebloom has grown up. You brother can handle it fine, you should worry about your desires. What do you want out of live beyond this farm?" _The mist asked.

Applejack let out a soft breath as the mist continued to caress her tired muscles, her eyes becoming lulled, "M-m-my own home, my own family, and a place to raise them."

" _And you can never have that here. You just need to rest and think about your life. No need to worry about your family or friends anymore," _ the voice whispered. "_You gave enough blood for them. Time they learned to stand tall without the pillar. Twilight Sparkle will understand. She will always understand. It is enough, isn't it?"_

Applejack's eyes began to close all the way as she let out a final whisper, "It's enough...time to rest." when she opened her eyes again, the emerald hue of her eyes began to take on a darker shade. Slowly she stood up and heard the voice whisper.

"_Time to come to me, Abbigail. Time to fix the problem."_

* * *

Rhymey sighed, breaking away from the green jar that had been laid before him. A frown appeared on his face as he looked at the almost empty contents of the mist, "Damn," he muttered under his breath, "Applejack is a lot more powerful than one realizes. Just breaking her took the last of the mist. Oh well, don't need all of it anymore."

He smiled as he put on his orange starfleet armor, tapping his insignia to put it on in a flash of light. As he walked to the front door, a cruel smile crossed his lips as he watched Fluttershy step in, The green train following her, "Ahhh, Fluttershy."

"Rhymey, my love, I am home," Fluttershy said, her voice lacking all of the usual kindness and softness that accompanied her voice. It was hollow and sullen, as much as if a doll had gained a chance to talk.

Rhymey took his mother's hand and led her to the foyer, "Mother, you have met the love of my life. She has decided to stay with us."

"Hello," softly spoke Mary.

Rhymey held both his mother and Fluttershy's hands, smiling calmly as he looked between the two. Then he turned to the door when it opened with a loud bang, and smiled when he saw Applejack, "Ah and the other new member of our little group hath arrived. Welcome Applejack."

"Thank ya kindly for having me," Applejack said, tipping her hat. Gone was the armor that Rarity had made for her and her normal civilian clothes. Now she had matching brown gloves and boots to go along with her jeans. Her leather vest covered a white t-shirt and around her neck was a red neckerchief.

Rhymey walked to Applejack and looked her over, smirking cruelly, "After I discuss the plan with Grand Ruler, I will return to begin the operation."

"What is the operation?" asked Mary.

Rhymey chuckled, "Why, the greatest one I have come up with to destroy these infernal knights. I will have Applejack go to a small town of Unicorpians and cause a massacre of the populace. After which, the populace will lose faith in the Knights. Distrust will reign among the populace and will cause the Unicornicopians to despise these 'heroes'. Grand Ruler will then either have to disband the Elements as a sign of good faith, kill that whore of a wife, or...begin a cleansing."

"But," Mary winced as Rhymey looked to her, "W-W-Wont that cause a civil war to erupt in United Equestria? Thousands could be killed and Dark Conquest would take us over!"

"Mother," Rhymey said, cupping his mother's chin and smiling at her. He looked into her eyes with love and warmth, kissing her nose gently, "I care nothing for this country or the people. All I care about is my happiness, and if I have to wipe out a few thousand people to make it so that we can live in happiness, then what is the matter? Is not eternal happiness the greatest goal in life?"

Mary backed up and shook in fear, "I..."

"It's ok, Mother, you can answer. I would never hurt my loves," Rhymey said.

"I think it is," whispered Mary.

* * *

Lightning twitched in his bed in the castle, moaning as he began to dream of his family and the past. For the past few months, he had been living in the castle, unable to return home. However, the longer he had stayed in the castle, the worse his dreams had become.

"_Mommy! Look what Dad bought me," cheered the five year old as he ran into his mother's bedroom. He held a little doll in his hands that resembled a woman in red and gold armor, "He bought me a huntress figure for my birthday!"_

_The light blue unicorn looked to her husband and frowned, putting her hands on her hips in a slightly miffed position, "Blaze! I thought you were going to wait until the cake before the present."_

"_Sorry Crimson," blushed Blaze, the red shining from his white coat, "but you only turn 5 once, right?"_

_Crimson Dawn could only chuckle at her husband's antics and walked up to kiss his lips, "You are so lucky you're adorable."_

"_Ewwww, parents shouldn't kiss in front of their children. It's a rule," Lightning said, looking away and running to his presents."_

_Blaze raised a finger to say something, but then heard a knock on the door. Upon opening it, he let out a gasp when he saw the two figures in front of him. From Lightning's position, he could see a fourteen year old boy and a very tall man in shadow, "Sire! What are you doing here?"_

"_I have come to request that you hand over your son to join Starfleet," the man in shadow said, his three horns glowing._

_Blaze looked to his son and then back to the man in shadow, "Why?"_

"_He has a peculiar trait about him. A unique power that lies within him that only pops up in a few particular individuals," the man said, "Properly trained, I could give him a chance to bring out that power to it's fullest and turn him into the ultimate soldier." he said, much to the chagrin of the fourteen-year old._

"_You just want to use him as a weapon," Crimson said. "Sire, please understand, we respect your desire for our child and to have him become a fighter, but I think we would rather have him grow up a little first before we send him away."_

"_By that time, it will be too late," the man said. "He will become tainted by your influence and useless to me. I need him now."_

"_No," Crimson said, glaring down at the tri horned being. _

_The man sighed and shook his head, "Shame it comes to this. Rhymey, offer my counter argument."_

_Before Crimson could say more, Rhymey's blade shot forth and stabbed her in the stomach. His blue eyes showed no signs of remorse as he dug the blade into her stomach, the blood running down the sword. Then, in a flash, he pulled the blade out of her stomach and cut a deep gash in her neck, causing the blood to ooze out. _

_As his wife was murdered, Blaze ran to Lightning, "Lightning, remember the escape plan we talked about?"_

"_Yes dad, but-"_

"_Go, now!" he said pushing his son into the kitchen. _

_Lightning barely had time to argue as he was pushed into the kitchen and into a small cellar. Once the metal door slammed behind him and locked, he could hear a battle cry come from his father, followed by a quick scream and the sound of dead flesh hitting the floor. Tears began to run down Lightning's face as he reached out for the metal door that blocked his way out. _

_His dream changed quickly, now showing Rhymey standing on a field in Harmonia, his hand holding a comm. Looking around he began to speak, "The boy is missing from this land,_

_Far away from your hand. _

_Using Serpent Tyrant to destroy this place is in order_

_I do not care if this goes against Grand Ruler._

_It will flush him out into the open_

_When this planet has fallen." _

_Lightning gasped when he stepped away, trying to run from the large energy as it struck the planet. Just as it seemed that he was consumed by the blast of the planet destroyer, a large bird creature with hands on the ends of his wings flew down and grabbed Lightning in his wings. Whispering, he said, "Fear not, I am of __Corby__. I will send you where you will be safe."_

Lightning Dawn shot up in his bed, panting while sweat rolled down his face. Looking to Krysta, he lightly pushed her awake as she tried to sleep on his pillow, "Krysta, wake up."

"Yes?" asked Krysta, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Sitting on the pillow, she looked at Lightning worriedly, "Is it another nightmare?"

"Krysta, do you remember how we met?" asked Lightning.

Krysta nodded, "Yes, it was at a carnival. The people thought I was a sideshow to be shown off."

"Do you remember why I was there, on that particular planet?" asked Lightning.

"Yeah, because Serpent Tyrant destroyed your world," Krysta said. "You used a space bridge to fly away."

"Why didn't he continue after me?" asked Lightning. "Why didn't Starfleet try and find me?"

"I... don't know," Krysta said. Then she looked at Lightning with a curious look in her eyes, "Lightning, what was that dream?"

"I," Lightning paused and got out of the bed. Within moments he had gotten his outfit on and walked to the door, "think Rhymey killed my parents."

Krysta gasped and flew after Lightning out of his room, "What?! But, how can you be so sure. Shouldn't you talk to him about this and see-"

Lightning narrowed his eyes as he walked towards the throne room, "That is what I plan on doing."

As Lightning neared the door, he could heard voices coming from the other side. Pausing at the entrance, he stopped before opening the door and put his ear to the front, "It's a harsh plan Rhymey. One that could have a lot of casualties, but it's one I think you can pull off."

"Thank you sire," Rhymey said.

"You are dismissed and I wish you luck in the end," Grand Ruler said.

Lightning's eyes opened wide in utter horror about this. Narrowing his eyes, he looked to Krysta and said, "Krysta, I want you to fly somewhere safe and watch me from a distance. And if something-"

"No, please, don't think like that," Krysta said, shaking her head, "I don't want to lose my best friend. Please let me-"

"And I can't lose my best friend," Lightning said, "And I don't know what Rhymey might try, so run!"

Krysta sighed and nodded, flying off into the rafters as the door opened. Wathcing, she listened to Rhymey begin to speak, "Lightning Dawn? What a surprise to see you, Grand Admiral. Are you here to hear about the new recruits that Grand Ruler has assigned to us?"

"Actually, I want to talk," Lightning said, waving his finger to Rhymey. As they began to walk towards the courtyard, Lightning chuckled to himself, "You know Rhymey, the girls and I have been having a very interesting talk as of late."

"Oh really?" Rhymey asked as they walked into the middle of the courtyard. The place was empty for being so early in the morning with no one to walk to talk to the two soldiers.

"Oh yes, about our origins, how we met, and best of all... the Rainbow Stones," Lightning said, narrowing his eyes.

Rhymey stepped back, a look of shock in his eyes as he remembered that mission, "Why Lightning, why the sudden fascination with that mission?"

"Well, it seems that someone used mental magic on the ponies when he arrived. Just to get the Rainbow Stones. Why?" Lightning asked, "You know that was only meant for espionage missions or if we have no idea of the situation."

"And I didn't," Rhymey said. "I believed them to be dangerous beings who needed to be quelled so I could gain the Rainbow Stone."

"Is that why you took the time to get a dance from Fluttershy?" Lightning asked. "You mind raped them, just to get Fluttershy."

Rhymey laughed, "Lightning, I would never-"

"Don't' lie to me!" Lightning growled, "You broke a tenant of our code."

"Sometimes codes can be broken," Rhymey said, "Especially in pursuit of your dreams."

With a quiet rage, Lightning asked, "Did you use it on me?"

"Hmmm?" Rhymey asked.

"I said, did you ever use that mind rape trick on me? Answer the question," Lightning asked.

Rhymey laughed and turned away, "Oh no, not just you."

As Rhymey began to walk away from Lightning, the admiral clenched his hands into fists. With a growl he ordered, "Draw your sword, Rhymey."

"What?" Rhymey asked, looking over his shoulder.

"I said, draw your sword so I am not arresting and beating an unarmed opponent," Lightning said. "Because I am arresting you for your crimes."

Rhymey laughed, saying slowly, "Ward Sword." then he pointed his blade at Lightning, staring right into his eyes, "This will NOT end well for you, Admiral."

"You're not getting away," Lightning said, encircling his foe, "Criminal."

Rhymey shrugged at this, before smirking at his opponent. Charging straight ahead at Lightning with a forward thrust,he was unprepared for Lightning sidestepping and then blocking the blade with his forearm by swiping it upward with his forearm. Lightning then delivered a hard uppercut into Rhymey's jaw, followed by three jabs to the chest. When he tried to follow it up with a roundhouse kick, Rhymey blocked knee with the flat side of his sword and backed up from the snap of the kick.

Crouching down, Lightning ducked under the blade as it slashed at him, nicking his hair. From down on the ground, he swept his leg at Rhymey. The enemy raised his leg up in time to dodge the attack and moved back to get away from the uppercut. With a cruel smirk, Rhymey used his opening to his advantage and slashed at /Lightning twice across the stomach. When he screamed in pain, Rhymey used the hilt of his sword to slam it into Lightning's face. With a quick flick of his arm, he slashed across the chess of his former friend and then he kicked Lightning away.

Wincing at the pain in his stomach and chest, Lightning looked up as Rhymey flew away from him. Putting aside the pain for a few moments, he took into the air after Rhymey. Keeping his eyes focused on his opponent, he let out a gasp when he saw Rhymey flying backwards and shooting a stream of quills at him, "Drill Quill."

Stretching his arms forward, Lightning began to corkscrew through a small opening in the barrage of quills. When he reached the end, he pulled back and slammed his fist hard into the stomach of Rhymey. Then he began a barrage of punches onto Rhymey's body. With a quick cross into Lightning's stomach, Rhymey stopped the barrage. Then he slapped Lightning with his forearm before using performing a roundhouse kick into Lightning that sent him soaring through the air and onto the roof of a building, knocking up some tiles.

As Lightning recovered from the blow, he looked up and rolled out of the way of several more quills flying down upon on him like rain. Just when he got to his knees to fly up, Rhymey swooped down from the sky and drove his blade deep into Lightning's thigh, keeping him to the ground, "Let me tell you why I hate you, old friend." he said, twisting the blade slowly as it rested in Lightning's thigh. The blood gave out a tiny spurt as it leaked out of the leg, "You see, for years I had been trained to fight with the best of my abilities. To become a perfect soldier to serve as his majesty's sword. Of my entire family I was the best, and destined to become his sharpest sword. Then you came along!"

"What do I-ARGH!" Lightning screamed as the sword twisted. Then he was kicked across the roof.

"And there is one of your biggest flaws. Your overall stupidity!" Rhymey spat as he walked slowly to Lightning, scraping his sword across the roof. "Do you know how often I had to see you race off into battle, only for your ass to be handed to you and forcing us to do all of the work? Too often! You talk of strategy and skill, but you know nothing. You spout words of wisdom, but they fall flat and hollow. And I would forgive all of this, all of it...if you had earned it."

Lightning struggled to get back up, but screamed in pain as his leg began to ooze blood. Taking a knee, he looked up tearfully at his former companion, "But I did-AHHHH!"

Rhymey looked at Lightning with cold eyes as he stabbed his sword deep into Lightning's shoulder, "No, you didn't. You know who did? The one you used to call naive, narrow minded, and just plain foolish, Twilight Sparkle. Oh sure, try and excuse it with words like "She had guidance from the princesses" and that, but when you get down to it, she walked into that. If she chose not to see the Summer Sun Celebration, then she wouldn't have been inspired to study day in and out. Then she wouldn't have been able to attend the meeting for the school of gifted unicorns, and then no Ponyville."

Rhymey put his hand through his hair and laughed, "And you, what did you ever do to impress his sire? Oh yes, he saw a special trait within you that gave you the ability to harness the most powerful spell known in history and that was it. Twilight proved herself worthy of her destiny by realizing her true potential by opening her heart, Grand Ruler just saw you one day and saw something unique that he can use."

Lightning held up his hand to block the next sword thrust, letting the sword pierce through his hand, "Rhymey, answer me this one question... did you kill my parents?"

"I won't mince words..." Rhymey said with a pause, "They were my first kill, so they are special to me."

Lightning's eyes went wide at this realization, and he began to feel his heart pump faster with hot blood. Growling, he gripped the sword while it was impaled in his hand and began to pull Rhymey closer as the yellow unicornicopian struggled to dislodge the blade, "You know something, I've been an idiot all of this time. I've been fighting too long as an Unicorpian, maybe it's time I fought like an Equestrian."

"What does that even mean?" Rhymey asked.

"It means," Lightning said, pulling Rhymey close and his hand up to the guard of the sword, "BELIEVE THIS!" and with a powerful uppercut to the jaw, he sent Rhymey flying back across the roof and to its edge.

Rhymey struggled to get back to his feet, spitting out three of his teeth as he did. He tried to smile devilishly when he noticed that Lightning was struggling to stand up again, being forced to take a knee. Forgoing his sword for a bit, he raced at Lightning, only for a cross to hit him in the stomach. While Rhymey began to catch his breath, Lightning used his forearm to attack the side of Rhymey's face, then he flapped his wings to gain air and kick Rhymey in the neck. Lightning smiled, "See, from now on...I am going to fight with the idea that I can better myself, that I can actually make real friends, and that if I'm weak, they'll back me up."

Rhymey walked to his sword and picked it up, swishing the blade to send the blood flying off. With a slight edge to his voice he said, "You think that it will make a difference, to change your ways? It won't, it won't matter, nothing will. Because I will kill you in the end." With a few flaps of his wings, he gained altitude with Lightning, ""I think I've allowed you to live on long enough. Working under your command was painfully humiliating, and I will suffer no longer. Don't worry. Starfleet will treat your death as a brave sacrifice in battle. It isn't the first... and it won't be the last"

"Well, then come and get me," Lightning said, flying away.

Rhymey sheathed his blade and took off after him. For a long while, the two combatants stood in the air, each waging their own personal air duel with the other. Every time one came into contact with the other, the other would throw a punch or a kick to their opponent. Each hit collided with a hard fleshy strike that left a deep welt. At one point, they grappled each other, "You think we don't know Lightning? The truth?"

"What truth?" Lightning asked.

"That you've lost the spark to become that Enticorn mode," Rhymey said. "We all see it, and I know why. Ever since you lost Starla to Conquest, you've lost the confidence that you can do anything to help anyone. All of these beatdowns have worn on you to the point where you can't get it up anymore."

"H-h-how do you know about Starla?" asked Lightning

Rhymey laughed with wild eyes, "You think we were fooled by that little story of yours? A paradise planet? HA! I knew she was captured, and she most likely was with Conquest. So tell me, was she raped? Did she enjoy it like a whore?"

Lightning shook his head trying to ignore the taunts, "No, she-" A headbutt interrupted him.

Rhymey laughed as he headbutted Lightning again, "So I was correct. Good." breaking the grapple, Rhymey delivered several punches into Lightning's body and then a kick to send him tumbling through the air and through several trees. Then he crashed into the ground, leaving behind a large divot behind him and kicking up a bunch of snow.

Breathing hard to catch his breath, he slowly tried to get back up. The sharp pain in his bleeding thigh quickly reminded him of how much his body went through and he took a knee. Looking around, he tried to look through the wooded area for any sign of his opponent.

"And game," Rhymey said, landing behind Lightning. In a flash, Rhymey stabbed the blade deep into Lightning's stomach and out the other side. Cruelly, he stood Lightning on his feet and held his chin, "Shhhhh, it's all right, I am just going to wish you goodnight. See, right now, this sword is the only thing that's stopping you from bleeding to death. The moment I pull out, all of your blood will leak out in about a minute." then he whispered into Lightning's ear, "Want to know the plan before you die?"

"Fu-"

"Language," whispered Rhymey. "I plan on sending Applejack to a small little nowhere town and have her butcher some innocent Unicorpians."

"Y-y-you can't," Lightning gasped, trembling from the pain. "It would cause a civil war. So many would die!"

"Think I care?" growled Rhymey. "I have been insulted, bashed, mocked, hated on for my way of speaking, and then my love has been taken away. Well, now I am taking it all back, and if it has to be on the blood of those lesser than myself? Then so be it."

"N-n-not true. We are," Lightning struggled to say a line that had been beaten into his head several times.

"Stronger, faster, and more advanced? That makes us superior by fact, and you know it. /remember, you showed off that strength in the human world," Rhymey smiled as he pulled the blade out slowly from Lightning's stomach.

Lightning let out a low moan as he fell to the ground, the blood quickly pooling around him as he laid at Rhymey's feet. Without a word,Rhymey wiped his sword with Lightning's uniform and smeared it along the insignia. Smiling, he took off into the sky, unaware of the little light flying away from the battlefield.

* * *

"Ok kid, just one more try" Dash said, resting on the cloud and staring down at Scootaloo.

The little orange filly nodded, sweat beading down her face as she looked to the ramp. With eyes focused in pure determination, she pushed herself onto the ramp, hitting it at top speed. Then with an excited shout, she launched herself into the air and into the open arms of Rainbow Dash. Giggling, she exclaimed, "Wow, I... I can't believe I did that!"

"Believe it kid," Dash complemented, rubbing Scootaloo's mane, "You are getting better everyday. Well, not as good as me, but close."

Scootaloo smiled brightly, "WOW!"

"Now, we rest," Dash said, laying stomach down on the cloud and pulling out two cans of drinks. Opening the bottle and drinking, she said, "I think after this session we should practice at Rainbow Falls, that has some great airtime."

"Yeah," Scootaloo said, kicking her legs off the side of the cloud. Turning to her older sister she asked, "Hey Dash, why do you hang out with Fluttershy and me? I mean, we aren't strong or fast, and I, well you know." she looked down at her wings at her sides and sighed.

Rainbow Dash flipped onto her back and smiled, "Well, personally, I hang out with you guys because I like you and think you two are cool."

"You really think so?" Scootaloo asked, taking a drink of her gatorade.

"Well, yeah," Rainbow Dash chuckled, "I believe that deep down, you both have what it takes to be awesome in your own way. Fluttershy helped me to remember that when she took on that giant dragon. And personally, I think we all can be that awesome."

"Not as awesome as you," Scootaloo said, sighing.

Rainbow Dash rolled to her side and smiled brightly, "Nope, better than me." When Rainbow Dash noticed Scootaloo's look of disbelief, she began, "No, I mean it. Who cares if you can't fly right now, you are right now the best stunt pony I had ever seen on a scooter. Just you watch kid, one day, you are going to be the only Wonderbolt who can do tricks on a Scooter."

"You really think so?" Scootaloo asked.

Rainbow Dash shrugged, "If I'm wrong then I quit the Bolts and become a housewife."

"Heheh," Scootaloo giggled, "Bet ya look kind of silly in a maid outfit."

Rainbow Dash lightly chuckled and then rubbed Scootaloo's mane playfully. Turning her head, she looked to see a pegasus knocking a Lightning bolt out of a cloud, "Hey, Scoots... what do ya know about lightning?"

"Eh, something about positive and negative whatevers meeting something in the middle and some other eggheady stuff. I fell asleep when Cheerilee talked about it." Scootaloo waved a hand in the air.

Dash chuckled, "Yeah, Twilight had some egghead explanation when I talked about the legend too."

"Legend?" Scootaloo asked?"

"Your mom never said it? My mom used to talked to me about the story all of the time when a lightning storm started up," Dash said, smiling. "She said, that a lightning storm was the closest thing you could see to actually seeing the Speed Force in action."

"The Speed Force?" Scootaloo asked.

"It's mystical energy that gives us speedsters our powers and allows us to do all of our tricks. Unicorns and Earth ponies, they need some tricks to access it, but we pegasi can access it normally," Dash said. "And those of us who are like me, can tap into it to do some awesome stuff. Lightning manipulation, vibrating through walls, create rainbooms, all of that stuff. And when we die, we return to it, running forever in the greatest race of our lives."

"What does that have to do with a lightning bolt?" asked Scootaloo.

"When you see a lightning bolt, that is a speedster breaking free of the speed force for one last run," Rainbow Dash said, smiling with admiration. "Each time the bolt strikes, that is the speedster running as fast as he can to beat his own record."

"Wow!" Scootaloo said. "Have you ever tapped into it?"

"Only once in awhile," Dash sighed, "But I heard of some speedsters who can move so fast, so quickly, that they break the rules of the world and enter the Speed Force willingly. Then they can break the speed of light and practically become gods of speed."

"So cool," Scoots said, "Bet you can do it easily."

Rainbow Dash shrugged and was about to brag when she hear Applebloom yell out, "Rainbow Dash!"

"Applebloom, what's up?" Rainbow asked.

"It's Applejack, she's gone missin!" Applebloom said, her face looking on in worry.

Rainbow Dash looked back at Scootaloo, nodded, and then glided back down to earth with the little filly on her back. After Dash landed, she looked at Applebloom, "You sure you ain't overreacting? What if she's just doing some farming or running?"

"No, she isn';t!" Applebloom said, "She isn't the type to miss breakfast, and we also checked the entire farm. She's gone!"

"Scoots, take Applebloom home," Dash said, looking to her little sister. "I am going to round up the others."

"Right," Scootaloo said, taking Applebloom's hand and walking away.

It took Rainbow Dash only a few minutes to find Pinkie, and from there the rest of their friends were gathered. Glarity looked to Rarity and held her hand, "Rarity are you sure that you should be here?"

"My friend is missing, I am going to help search in whatever way I can," Rarity said, narrowing her eyes.

Belle held out a map of Ponyville, "Maybe if we split up and each pick a section of the city, we can find her."

"Ooh, I can ask the townsponies where she is," Pinkie said.

"Girls!" Krysta shouted, "Come quick, it's Lightning!"

Rarity looked up and asked, "Krysta, what is it? We are in the middle of a crisis here."

"Lightning is going to die!" Krysta shouted with tears in her eyes. "He's at the edge of the Everfree forest bleeding to death"

The girls gasped at this, and looked to each other. Then one by one, they looked at Rainbow Dash. Rainbow /dash sighed and rubbed her mane before looking up at Krysta, "Lead us to him."

* * *

It did not take long for the knights to make their way to the edge of the forest, where a trail of blood followed a series of broken and smashed trees, the red liquid dotting the white snow.. Running as quick as they can, with Rarity supported by magic, they came up to the crater where Lightning was laying in a pool of his own blood. This drew gasps from everyone who looked at him, most especially Krysta, who flew to his neck and began to cry heavily into his shoulder, "No! Please, you can't be dead, don't be dead. Please, I don't want to be alone in a world without you."

"Quick, we need to stop the bleeding," Belle said, a worried look on her face as she got on her knees to look at his two sides.

Dash looked confused, "With what?!"

"Krysta, open a portal to my shop, grab some of my cloth, and then teleport here," Rarity said, making her horn glow blue.

"Why didn't she move him earlier with a portal?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Belle looked at Lightning, putting a finger to check is pulse, "She was probably too scared and panicked. I can see it, I mean," she was interrupted by a loud rip of her sweater around her stomach. Letting out a gasp, she turned to Rarity who began to take away different pieces of clothing from the others, "What are you doing?"

'

"Making a tourniquet dear," Rarity said, taking the strips and applying them to Lightning's backside as Krysta brought in the pieces of cloth.

Belle opened her eyes wide, "Of course, we apply pressure to the wounds and try to stop some of the bleeding."

"Pinkie, we need you to get-" A coughing from Lightning stopped Glarity from talking.

"No time," Moaned Lightning as he tried to move.

"Lightning, you're ok! But Rhymey said you would bleed out in a minute" Krysta said, her hands glowing a light blue.

Lightning weakly chuckled, "G-g-guess, you gals are rubbing off on me. I don't know when to quit."

Belle, who was applying pressure onto the bandage along with Krysta while Rarity began to use her clothes to tie the dressing, looked to Lightning, "What do you mean, we don't have time?"

"Rhymey, he's," Lightning groaned as he tried to straighten himself, "Going to have Applejack kill a small town."

"What?!" Dash asked shocked.

Pinkie Pie shook her head n fear, "But, if he does that then-"

"All of the hard work we've been doing to get the Unicornicopians on our side will be for nothing," Belle said.

"Much worst than that," Glarity said.

"HOW?!" Dash asked, her eyes filled with rage.

Rarity put a finger to her chin, "You forget, image is everything Rainbow Dash. If Applejack goes on a killing spree, it will look bad on all of us. Tensions will begin to rise, and the Unicornicopians will want blood. There would executions, trials, and the five of us stripped of our ranks as knights. Grand Ruler might even kill one of the princesses as a sign of good faith."

"And it would be Cadence, wouldn't it?" Pinkie asked, shuddering.

Rarity calmly nodded and let out a small gasp, "Then it would start a civil war. It would be catastrophic!"

"We can't hand;e a civil war and fight Conquest at the same time!" Belle said, and then saw a little white rabbit standing in the snow, waving his paw frantically with letter in hand.

"Angel, what" Rainbow Dash paused as she took the letter from angel's little paw. Then she gasped, scrunched up the paper and threw it away. As Pinkie picked up the letter, Rainbow Dash growled, "He has Fluttershy too, and she wants us to save her."

"How can you tell?" Pinkie asked, reading the letter, "Is her call for help in some secret code?"

"She talked about my first race," Rainbow Dash smiled thoughtfully, "It was when I was four and my prize? The best thing in the world.

_Four year old Rainbow Dash ran ahead of her parents. Panting and breathing hard as she neared the two ponies in front of the house. A big smile came to her lips as she jumped and tackled the small little yellow filly, "Yay! I won the race, so I gewt a pwize!"_

"_What's that?" asked little Fluttershy._

_In response, Rainbow Dash snuggled to Fluttershy as she hugged her, "My bestest fwiend." Then she playfully nibbled her ear._

"Awwww," Pinkie said, "How cute."

Glarity nodded and walked to Rainbow Dash, "Well then, let us hurry into battle."

Rarity swooned, "Oh, how romantic, the brave knights racing off headlong into danger to save a beloved comrade! The heroic blue knight, ready to risk it all to save her yellow damsel! Oh, how I wish I could go."

"I'm coming too," Lightning said, trying to move. Krysta then quickly pushed him back down.

Rarity shook her head, "No, Belle and Krysta will take you to the Ponyville hospital, get Nurse Redheart but don't trust Penny Sillion."

"You don't know what you are getting into," Lightning said. " Rhymey will have guard, weapons, and who knows what else at his side to slow you down."

"So, appetizers," Rainbow Dash said, cracking her neck.

"You will be outgunned, outnumbered, and everything else," Lightning warned.

"So?" Pinkie giggled, "Those odds are fun. I mean, it's nothing we haven't fought before."

"There is a lesson. I don't think you in Starfleet ever really ever learned," Rarity said. "When a freind is in trouble, it doesn't matter their power, skill, or if they are unknown, there is nothing that one won't do for the other. Even if he makes a threat or offers a deal, the safety and life of your friend comes first. After all, what is the point of winning if there is no one to share the victory with."

Dash flew a few feet into the air, "Hey, are we gonna stand around here all day or are we gonna kick some ass?"

"YEAH!" The ponies shouted, thrusting their hands into the air.

* * *

Rhymey looked down at Fluttershy, who sat next to his chair with a glazed look in her eyes. He let out a deep breath as he ran his fingers through her long beautiful hair and even smelled it. Then he let go of her long mane and gently touched her shoulder, rubbing it, "You know, my lovely doll. I could be a freak, and admire your more," he paused, "Sexual characteristics, but I won't. I just need you to stand by my side and be beautiful to me. My wonderful key to happiness."

"Yes, love," Fluttershy said coldly.

Applejack turned to look at a black portal opening, and said, "Company coming."

When the black portal faded away, Raven had stood in its place. The first thing she did when she saw Fluttershy was wincing in pain as a memory bubbled to the surface.

"_He's fine," Fluttershy said, looking up from the hurt Berry Blast._

_Raven smiled warmly and hugged her lover tightly, "Oh, Berry! Marry me, now!"_

"_Now?" asked Berry Blast with a laugh._

_Raven nodded, her guard helmet falling off, "I just saved you from the mafia, I think that is good enough reason to want to go on adventures with you."_

Shaking her head, she turned to glare at Rhymey, "Greetings from Dark Conquest."

Rhymey shivered at the sight of her, "A-are you here to kill me?"

"Not yet," Raven said, looking to Fluttershy, "Though for the crime of what you did to her, I should. No, Conquest has gotten word about what you are doing and he is in love with the idea. He figures that when you win, it will give him enough hate for him to feed on for years. As a matter of fact, he is looking forward to the slaughter."

"So then, why are you here?" asked Rhymey.

"The bearers are coming for their friend, and Dark Conquest has given you a time limit. Kill them in two hours or else I will come for you," Raven said, draping her bat wings over her shoulders to form a makeshift cape. Walking away towards a black portal, she whispered, "And believe me, killing you will be the best one yet."

When she turned to look at Applejack, another memory hit her hard.

"_Your boyfriend in trouble?" Applejack asked. "Well, don't worry, we'll help ya."_

"_Thanks, but why?" Raven asked, smiling._

"_Simple, we're heroes, it's what we do."_

Raven shook her head, and then glared at Rhymey with a look that would kill, "Oh yeah, making you scream in pain will be the most enjoyable thing I have ever done."

* * *

From a distant hill, Dark Conquest watched the scene below. There was a childish glee to his face as he began to use his magic to detect the bearers of the elements race towards the mansion. He clapped his hands and danced in place for a few moments in pure excitement as he began to cheer, "Oh, this is great! Brave heroes racing off to save the day, a villain holding the lovely damsel hostage! It just makes me squeal with glee. And best yet, no matter who wins, there is going to be so much hate flowing around. I think this calls for a song." taking out a boombox, he began to sing.

_Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods_

_Where's the streetwise Hercules rising above the odds_

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed._

_LAte at night I toss and turn to dream about what I need_

_I need a-"_

"Really?" asked The Necromancer, shaking his head and putting a cloven hoof to his face under the hood. His red eyes rolled as he asked, "I Need a Hero?"

"What?" Conquest asked, chuckling, "It's a classic!"

"Not disagreeing, but I thought you had more originality," he said.

Conquest rolled his eyes, brought out a stereo and a CD of Within Temptation, "Better?"

"Yes," nodded the figure in the cloak.

Down below, unaware of their presence being observed by the villains, Rainbow Dash and her friends hid behind some trees as they looked to the mansion. Before them was a group of Minotaurs, Buffalo, and some Impalas. Each were armed with machine guns and laser rifles. Rainbow Dash growled as she narrowed her eyes, "Lightning wasn't wrong, he has a few mercs guarding the place. Should be easy to kick their asses with my speed."

"Wait Rainbow," Glarity said, holding out her hand, "We fight, we'll just tire ourselves out. We need to be smart about this."

Dash growled, "We don't have a time for a plan. It's time to be spontaneous, to be reckless, to be-"

"Pinkie Pie," Pinkie smirked as she dug out two groovatron bombs from her pockets. With a smile, she ran into the outer courtyard of the mansion, leapt into the air, and threw the grenades into the center of the men. As they began to react to the sight of the weird bombs, the weapons rose up into the air and began to flash lights and music that had a small rumba dance beat. In the center of the group, was Pinkie wielding two big maracas, one above her head and the other across her chest. Looking up, she said, "Hit it!"

_My name is Sally Sweet!_

_And I'm the queen of pony street._

Spinning around, she bashed three guards with her makeshift weapons. Then she pointed her rump at the men and shook it.

_And when I start to sing I go_

_Chicka-boom, chicka-chicka=boom._

With each boom, multiple dancers were taken out by a blue blur with a rainbow contrail following her.

Pulling out a long streamer, she wrapped it around the neck of one of the minotaurs and pulled him close to her with a coy smiled.

_Well tell me Mr. Pete_

_Do ya have a different beat_

_And can you tell me how to_

_Chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky-boom_

Behind her, several more guards fell to their knees in pain as arrows flew out from the trees. Each one striking them with deadly pinpoint accuracy, just enough to take them down without killing them. Glarity smiled at her accuracy while Pinkie finished her samba.

With the last of the outside guards defeated and beaten, Rainbow Dash sped up to punch out the minotaur and then turn to Pinkie. With a chuckle and smirk, she gave her pink best friend a high five. Pinkie returned it with a giggle and quickly changed herself back into her armor. Spinning her bow back onto her back, Glarity joined up with her friends. Taking a glance to the front door of the mansion, the three ran into the building and into the foyer.

Once in the entry room of the mansion, the trio began to look around. Rainbow Dash was the first to speak, "Ok, so where do you think he has Fluttershy?"

"I want to put my guess on the top floor," Glarity said. "My question is what else does he have to stop us?"

"My question is what is with that loud pounding?" Pinkie asked, turning her head to two giant doors at the end of the main foyer. After a few more pounds, the door broke down to reveal Applejack standing in the middle of the light filled room before her. Slowly she stepped toward the group, cracking her knuckles slowly while tilting her head to the side with each snap.

"Applejack?" Rainbow Dash asked, smiling as she stepped forward. Then Pinkie Pie stopped her.

"No, look at her eyes," Pinkie said, trembling.

Applejack's once green eyes were now blood red as she glared at the trio. A low growl was heard in her voice as she said, "Alright, which one of ya is first?"

"I am," Rainbow Dash said, stepping forward, only to be stopped by a white hand.

Glarity shook her head, "No Rainbow, you go on ahead and get to Fluttershy. Me and Pinkie have it here."

"What? You need me to beat her!" Rainbow Dash objected.

Pinkie shook her head and giggled, "Aw, don't worry your little Rainbow head, Dashie! AJ is still AJ, no matter what Jerky McJerk did to her! She won't kill us."

Rainbow Dash looked back to Applejack and then to her friends. She frowned as she took flight and sighed, "Don't die." and then she took off in a blur. Using her speed and agility, she passed over Applejack's head and up the stairs.

Glarity and Pinkie nodded in response before turning to look at Applejack. Getting into fighting positions, they readied for the incoming opponent. Green eyes tinged with red glared at the two mares, before Applejack walked up to Pinkie Pie and threw a hard right at her head. The fist was quickly stopped by a large deflated balloon. Looking up, she saw that Pinkie had slowed the attack down with the use of a balloon. Pinkie smiled as she pulled Applejack's captured arm to her.

Growling at the antics of her former friend, Applejack reached out and grabbed Pinkie's poofy mane and pulled her head down to her knee. Three times, she struck Pinkie's face with her knee, breaking the nose and leaving a trail of blood. Finished with the assault, she held onto Pinkie's hair and threw her into a wall. Before she had time to continue her beat down, she yelped in pain as two arrows struck her shoulders.

Quickly, she spun around to face Glarity and grab the next arrow that was sent her way out of the air. Frowning, she carelessly broke the shaft and then began to stomp over to Glarity, swiping the arrows out of the air with little effort.

Nearing Glarity, she launched a barrage of punches at the archer. Moving quickly, Glarity used her bow as a makeshift staff, blocking and misdirecting the punches away from her body to avoid being hit. To the untrained eye, it would almost look like she was performing an unique dance with her old friend. In truth, it was all she could do to dodge Applejack's punches. During this barrage, she blocked the fist and knocked it up into the sky and then she pulled an arrow from her quiver and stabbed it into Applejack's thigh. While the mare yelped in pain, Glarity spun and kicked Applejack hard in the gut.

Wincing in pain at the strike, Applejack drove an elbow into Glarity's leg and knocked it down. Then she reared back a punch to strike at her, only to growl when rope upon rope of streamers wrapped around her arms to hold her down in place. Looking over her shoulder at Pinkie who was holding her arms fast, she snarled and twisted her wrists around the ropes to take ahold of them. With a firm grip, she pulled Pinkie towards her and flipped her over her head.

When Pinkie was in the air upside down, she smiled at Applejack and waved at her. Seconds later, Applejack punched Pinkie hard in the chest three times and then roundhoused her into the side, making her roll across the ground. Shaking her head and spitting out blood, Pinkie looked up to watch Applejack slam a foot into the ground, breaking a part of it off. As the slab rose, Applejack punched it hard at the downed pony.

Before the slab could hit her, Glarity stepped in front of the stone slab and began to fire multiple arrows ait it, breaking the stone into small pieces. This revealed a charging Applejack, with a bloodlust in her eyes. Pinkie looked to Glarity and winked at her as Applejack found herself slipping on an oil slick. Confused, Glarity looked at Pinkie, who held a bottle of oil in hand. Glarity smiled and moved to the side of Applejack, firing arrows at the slipping target.

Applejack tripped and slammed her hands into the ground. This caused her to leap up and kick Glarity into the chest and stomach. Then she back handed Glartiy, sending her to slam into Pinkie Pie, making them both hit the ground. Applejack calmly cracked her fists and asked, "Round 2?"

* * *

Rainbow Dash charged up the stairs, using her wings to boost her speed. Nervously, she looked over her shoulder, a part of her wishing to fly back and save her friends. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she was clotheslined by a large grey arm.

Landing on her back with a loud grunt, she took a few moments to get back up from the blow. Then another blow to her stomach sent her sliding across the floor in pain. Looking from from her prone position, she looked up at the three opponents that hit her, "What the-" Rainbow Dash asked herself as she looked. There were three of them, grey in color and towering above her, they had white tusks and big feathery wings on their backs. As her eyes drifted to their trunks, she asked, "E-elephants with wings?"

"Actually, we prefer the term Areophant," said the one that hit Rainbow Dash. His voice carried with it a certain air of dignity and class.

"Indeed," said another one, "Just because we may look like them, that is no reason to compare us to those mindless idiots that travel the lands of Zebrica."

"Quite," said the third.

"Hey dumbos, if you don't mind, I gotta go save my best friend," Dash said, getting to her feet.

"First, Dumbo is a racist slur," said the first Aerophant, "I am Phant, this is Lant, and that is Cant. Second, we would but Rhymey promised us a lot of money for your head."

Cant nodded, "Yes, a large sum. So, we are dreadfully sorry for the savage beating and killing you are about to receive."

"Uh, it's no big?" Dash asked with a very confused shrug. Shaking her head out of her confusion, she flew out of the way from one of the Aerophants punches. While in the air, she was swatted into a wall by Cant's trunk. Letting out a low painful groan, she gasped when Lant thrusted his hoof into the spot where Dash was. Looking to his left as his hoof went through Rainbow's wavy body, he thrusted out his trunk to wrap around Dash's neck.

"An After image? Clever," Phant said, "'it is a shame that we have been watching some of your fights and know your moves. See, our inner magic lies in the power of memory, meaning we never forget."

Dash grunted as she struggled against the trunk that wrapped around her neck, "Oh, a-a-ain't we clever.." Using her vibration to wiggle out of the trunk's grip, she slipped out and hit the ground on all fours. Pushing herself off the ground and out of the way of one of the Aerophant's strikes, she flew straight at Phant and delivered ten punches into his stomach in a matter of seconds. Speeding away before he could punch again, she flew to drive a kick into Cant's neck.

Lant struck out with his trunk, wrapped it around Dash's torso as she resting in mid-air and pulled her to him. Slamming her into the palm of his hoof, he knocked Dash towards Cant who swatted her aside with his trunk towards Phant. Phant then slammed Dash into the hardwood floor with his hoof, making a small crater in the floor.

Rainbow Dash coughed in pain as she felt her sides burn, and winced as she got to her knees and held her sides, feeling the pain of her cracked ribs and bruised arm. As she was distracted, Phant charged at her with his tusk, impaling her on the spot. He frowned in disappointment when she vanished from the impalement in an afterimage. Turning around he watched as three Rainbows flew at once to strike at his two friends.

In a flash, the three speed mirages landed in the center of the group and rejoined her body. Letting out a gasp, she jumped out of the way from the next kick that Cant tried to land on her and flew back at top speed with a hard uppercut to his jaw. Then she spun around with a flying roundhouse her, only to find herself getting punched in the process for her troubles.

As Rainbow Dash rolled out of the crater sher made, she spat out some blood from the cut on her lips, "You ain't stopping me from saving her!" She shouted, eyes narrowed.

* * *

Rhymey smiled as he watched the battles carry on from his chambers, his fingers running delicately through Fluttershy's pink mane. He gave a low throaty chuckle as he watched the scenes transpire before him, "Look at that Fluttershy, how... pathetic. Those friends of yours are fighting death itself to save you. Don't they know that they can't stop this? What we have... is true love. We are just meant to be."

Fluttershy's glassy eyes looked on at the screens, her focus turning to look at the three mares fighting each other, "A-A-Applejack."

"_Hey, thanks for taking care of Winona. She can be a bit of a dumb mutt, but I love her."_

As she reached out for Rarity, she muttered her friend's name softly, "Rarity."

"_Darling, we are here for one reason, to make you look more beautiful than ever. It's a shame for you to hid your beauty like this."_

"Pinkie Pie," Fluttershy said, her tears rolling down her cheeks.

"_Well, duh! Of course I didn't doubt you. I thought you were loco in the coco, but I don't doubt my bestie."_

Then she looked at the monitor at the prismatic pony in the midst of the fight with the three areophants, their battle taking to the sky, "R-R-rain...

_She was a baby in a new world, scared and alone. As she laid in her little crib, looking up at the scary images, she whimpered and was about to cry. Then, a little blue hoof touched her arm and then looked up at the baby that stared back at her. With a giggle, she smiled at the cyan filly._

"_Well, Mrs. Firewing, it seems that your daughter has a guest," said doctor trueheart as he looked into the maternity ward._

_Softly, Poesy Firewing asked, "What do you...awwww, how sweet. Firefly, she takes after you."_

"_Well," Firefly said, looking at the two fillies who were now asleep in one crib together, "Fuh."_

"Rainbow..."

"_Ta-dah!" Dash said, standing in front of a small cottage with Ditzy at her side, two months pregnant._

"_Rainbow Dash, what is-"_

"_It's your home," Dash smiled. "Me and Ditzy bought it for you so you can be close to the animals. Oh, and guess what, when my birthday rolls around, you can expect me to be here to join you."_

"Rainbow Da-"

"_Fluttershy, about how I...I mean I was-"_

"_It's ok, I forgive you, always..."_

"ENOUGH!"

Rhymey was pushed back by the shout from Fluttershy, causing him to stagger from the force. When he managed to regain his footing, his eyes locked onto Fluttershy's and he could feel himself break into a cold sweat and his heart start to race. Stepping back a few times as he tried in vain to regain control of the situation, he stammered, "F-Fluttershy. What on earth?"

"What gives you the right to play with our emotions and love lives? What makes you so superior to think that you can bend others hearts for your own emotion?" Fluttershy said, stepping forward, her blue eyes filled with steely determination.

"Simple, because I love you. You are my key to everlasting love, my ultimate happiness," Rhymey said, his composure slowly regaining as he reached for his sword.

Fluttershy shook her head, "You know nothing about love and happiness, you just want control. To feel like you are the king of your own little country and we are just kissing up to you.

* * *

Applejack held Glarity up by the throat, her body covered in arrow wounds and bruised. Growling, she glared at the golem whose body was now dripping with green blood from the various wounds that had been inflicted upon her. Pulling back her fist, she readied to lay another punch upon the defenseless golem. Little did anypony knew, of the battle that had begun in the mind.

In Applejack's mind, she was sitting still in the center of a black room with a little light with only her hat as the remaining piece of clothing. Surrounding her on all sides was an orange barrier, keeping her in. Occasionally her body would move with a shaking breath or a small sigh. Turning her head up, she looked at the sound of hoofsteps, "So, this is where you are. Ah've been looking all over for you." Applejack said, her pony body still the same as she was before the time of starfleet. Except, around her neck was the element of honesty glowing a faint orange.

"Go away, Ah'm trying to rest," mumbled Applejack as she turned away from the pony.

Pony Applejack looked a little shocked at this, "Rest? Ya aint got the time to rest right now! A corrupted version of you is out there right now about to kill our friends and you're here restin'? What the hey are ya thinking?"

"Ah was thinking about getting something for myself for once. That just this once I can finally rest and get something for me!" Applejack said, standing up and glaring down at her ponyself. Turning her head down, she clenched her fist while a variety of emotions began to run through her mind, "Ah never asked for any of this. All of this responsibility: My friends depending on me to be their pillar of strength, to be a leader, to be a guardian, a soldier, a hero.."

There was a slight tremble in her body as she looked down at her now bear rear, the lack of a trio of apples not lost on her. Emerald eyes glowered in rage as she continued, "Ah had accepted my destiny of being a farmer ever since I got my mark. Ah was fine with that. Hey, Ah would've loved to grow up and get a farm of my own and live out my life there. But... Ah never asked to the head of the household and to be in charge of mai family's buckin farm!"

Pony Applejack sighed, "Guess becoming the leader of a group of ponies who have had their spirit's shattered ain't helping either."

"No," Applejack said, turning her back to the barrier and sitting down. As she laid her arm over her leg, she leaned against the barrier and began to speak while swirling her finger in the air for a few moments. "When she died, AH had to take the responsibility for the whole team. It all came down to me having to keep watch over them and make it so they could keep on living. Do you know what's it like, having to stay strong when Pinkie cries, even though you feel like crying too? Or to keep Dash in check every time, or make sure Rarity is ok while you are scared that Starfleet is going to call her a freak for having a Kirin? Fluttershy is in trouble and there is a part of me that wants to scream and yell and strangle him. And... I can't."

"Everypony expects something from the others, but they can be so different," Applejack shook her slowly as she looked ahead, "They expect Pinkie to be happy, but she's allowed to cry. Rainbow Dash can be soft is she wants to be and Rarity cunning. But me? Ah always will have to be the strong one, to be the tough one and the tree. Can't... can't Ah be weak once in awhile or just a little bit softer?"

Pony Applejack sighed and sat with her back to her other self, "Remember when Ma and Pa died?"

"Ah never can get it out of my head," Applejack said, sniffling a little and looking at her hands, "The way their bodies were mauled, the look on Granny's face when she found out about their deaths, and just Big Mac's broken look. And we-"

"We broke," Pony Applejack said, and then frowned, "We stayed in our room all day and night. We didn't eat, barely drank and only came out when necessary."

"Then Big Mac came into the room with us," Human Applejack said. "Ah can't remember what he said though."

"'Well, it looks like Ah got to take care of the farm now. No way around it'" Pony Applejack said, and then smiled looking over her shoulder at her human self, "But do ya remember what we said?"

Applejack chuckled and looked at the other side of the barrier, a warm smile on her lips, "No Big Mac. Ah'll run the farm, you manage things. You got some brains and Ah have the muscle! You don't worry 'bout a thing!"

"And what we did at Twilight's funeral?" Pony Applejack asked, putting her hat over her eyes.

"'Twilight," Applejack began, "Ah know you can hear me up there, and Ah want to let you know, that you can rest easy. Ah'll watch them from now on and bear their weight of their problems. Ah'll keep them safe and make sure that they come home safe. Don't you worry about them anymore, because Ah will keep them safe."

"And we have, haven't we?" Pony Applejack asked, looking at her human self.

Applejack nodded, and then asked, "What was the point of this trip down memory lane?"

"Simple, all of that, what Ah just said," Pony Applejack said, "was because we chose to do it. We WANTED that responsibility, because we thought...no, we knew that we could take it. That we could bear all of that weight and pain on our shoulders with a smile and a badass grin."

"Because we thought we were strong enough," Applejack said, looking down at the ground.

"Aren't we?" pony Applejack asked, standing up on all four hooves. Reaching down to her neck, she held up the gem of Harmony. "We earned this because we proved ourselves worthy because we could never leave a friend in trouble. We do this so the others can go home alive again and live their lives the way they want to. Now, what is it that you want after all of this?"

"A home to call my own, my own family, and the chance to live how we want," Applejack said, turning her head to look up at the ceiling.

"And we can still do that while being their pillar!" Pony Applejack said, watching as her anthro self stood up, "Now, look down deep inside of yourself, and tell me. Would you do it all again? Would you still take on the responsibility for all of them?"

Applejack looked down at her closed fist, and then opened it, revealing the Gem of Honesty within, "You know what? Ah would."

"After all, you should be honest with yourself," Pony Applejack said, slowly disappearing.

Applejack pulled her fist back, her clothes fading back onto her body, "Ah am Applejack! And Ah am tired of resting right now. MY friend's need me and Ah won't stop being their pillar until Ah break. Even then, Ah will keep on moving" she said, punching the barrier, making it crack. "Ah may have some stuff Ah want, but Ah can get them without sacrificing my principles!" another punch, the crack growing larger, "And Ah can shoulder any weight, any responsibility if it means someone can sleep easier!" she roared, punching the barrier and causing it to shatter.

In the outside world, Applejack's eyes flashed a bright rainbow color before she shook her head and looked at the bloodied Glarity, "Glarity! Oh my gosh, Ah am so sorry."

Glarity wiped some of the green blood from her lips, "No, no, it's fine."

"But Ah could've-"

"No you wou;dm't," Pinkie smiled. "Because that isn't you. We knew we would be fine, because you wouldn't ever kill us."

* * *

Rhymey stepped back, his knees shaking as he could feel the wrath of every bad thing that every bad thing that he had ever done and every sin that he had committed being forced back into him a hundred fold. He let out a shiver as he reached behind his chair to a pair of runes. Smiling a little, his mind began to think, "_My family best mind spell. It might render her a vegetable, but it will be worth it if can have her back into my arms. I will just have to put my own memories into her and fix the problem." _ slowly, his fingers traced along the blue runes, making them glow brightly.

If Fluttershy saw the blue light that shimmered around her, she did not show it. Nor did she act like it was having an effect on her, "And you did all of this for what-"

Rhymey took the small pause as his time to begin his talk, " I am sorry for this mind wipe, Fluttershy, but you see. I have to do this, you are my key to happiness. You are my world, and my everything. It is impossible for me to be with anyone else. For you see, I do this... for love."

As Rhymey stepped forward, he was blown back by another shout from Fluttershy, a shout that dispersed the blue glow surrounding her, "And what do you know about love?! All you thought about me, all you ever seen me as was a little doll for you to change and manipulate for your own needs!"

Rhymey stepped back, his eyes filled with terror as he looked to the runes, now destroyed and faded, "My spell, but how-"

"You think love is just a thing for you to manipulate, that it happens because it's a destined thing. Well, it's not!" Fluttershy said, stepping forward, each step making Rhymey back up. "True love is about compromise, respect, and caring for one another. It's about accepting the bad with the good and realizing each other's strengths as well as their flaws. True love is a partnership between equals who are willing to help each other through the bad."

"But I have saved you before," Rhymey said, feeling his heart race.

"So? I save animals, but that doesn't mean I love them like I love," Fluttershy paused as she felt her heart warm at the thought of a cyan mare, "Rainbow Dash!"

* * *

"_She respects me, because we have been friends for so long. Yes, she has done dumb things around me, but I have been stupid too. But we look beyond that_ _because we love each other."_

Rainbow Dash got up from the blow that had been stuck against her chest, heaving a little and coughing up some mucus. Looking back at the three aerophants, she smirked as she stood back up, "Ok, you're good. Really good. But there is there a kind mare up there who needs me. And I will never leave a friend alone again." For a moment, Rainbow Dash remembered the loss of someone important to her, a lost friend that she failed to save.

"_Love is about give and take, and she has given me more than you ever had. She spent time with me doing everything she hates, and I went into dangerous situations with her. Even though I was scared to, because she was my friend."_

Crouching down so her hands touched the ground and her left leg extended fully, Rainbow Dash spread her wings fully. Narrowing her eyes, she could feel crackles of electricity flow from wingtips to the base of her wings, sparkling with loud snaps. Wordlessly, she pushed herself into flight straight at Lant. The Aerophant tried to slam his hooves together to crush her, only to watch his attack phase through the after-image.

Turning around, they watched in awe as Rainbow Dash slammed her fist into her palm, causing a surge of Lightning to shoot out from her from her body in a thunderous explosion. As the lightning left her body she did a loop-de-loop that begun to feed all of the disrupted lightning back into her body. At the end of the loop, she flew straight at {hant with her leg extended, the lightning surging around her body in the shape of a giant thunderbird.

Phant barely had time to react as Dash drove her Lightning charged kick into Phant's stomach, the eagle's talons matching her kick as if it was striking out with it's talons. When Dash's foot connected with Phant's stomach, a loud crack of thunder sounded that pushed the two aerophant's back. With the Lightning still crackling along her body, she collected the leftover Lightning into a ball and kicked into Cant's face.

As Cant flew into the wall, unconscious, Rainbow Dash turned to look at Lant. With a soft chuckle, she spun around in a circle above the ground until she had formed a large tornado. Flying out of the top of the tornado, she spun around and delivered a roundhouse into the body of the tornado sending it flying to Lant. The power of the tornado sucking him in and spitting him into a wall opposite of his comrade.

With the lightning dissipating around her, Dash cockily thumbed her nose in victory before turning around and flying up the stairs.

* * *

"What do you know of give and take?" Fluttershy asked, " All you have ever done was step into other people's lives and take them over like they were your own playthings. You don't want love, a companion, or a partner." with eyes narrow, she said in a tone that carried with it an air of pity, "You only want a doll to control for your own pleasure, because you can't get someone to willingly love you."

"N-n-no," Rhymey said, eyes wild with fear and shaking. Desperately, he began to reach for a button on his chair, which opened a door behind him/ "I loved you."

Fluttershy shook her head, "You never loved anyone."

Eyes watering with tears, Rhymey turned around and ran through the hidden door, desperate to escape Fluttershy. As he ran into the next room, he saw before him a familiar face, "Raven?!"

"Hello, Rhymey," Raven said with a cruel smile as she stepped towards the terrified unicornicopian, "Time's up. Now I get to play."

Rhymey stepped back tripping over a fallen piece of armor, shaking his head in utter terror, "No, stand back. I beg you!"

"Really, begging? Dyno, Myte, Buddy, and Artie all faced their fates with the grace of warriors, and you beg. Even Twilight Sparkle met her end with more dignity than you have shown. Then again, the others have tried to change for the better, what have you done except manipulate people's lives?" Raven asked.

"WARD SWORD!" shouted Rhymey, charging out with his sword drawn.

Raven only chuckled as she grabbed the edge of the blade with her two fingers and lifted it up. Then she did a triple side kick into Rhymey's stomach before grabbing his head and slamming it into her knee. She laughed as she reached out and put her claws to his neck, "Now, let's do something I have been waiting a long time to do." then she dragged her claws along his throat, drawing blood.

Rhymey screamed in pain, only for his voice to disappear as he felt his vocal chords being being severed one by one. When she reached back to stab through his heart, Fluttershy's voice rang out, "NO!"

This caused Raven to drop Rhymey and step back, shaking a little from the shout. Trying his best to stop the bleeding from his throat, Rhymey rolled away from the bat-pony and towards Fluttershy. Watching him roll towards her. Fluttershy knelt down and began to wrap some cloth around his neck. As she did, she could hear a guttural groan from her ex, "Don't take this the wrong way," she said, looking into his eyes as a rainbow shine flashed across her pupils, "I am not doing this because I love you, or care for you. I just can't bear to see an animal suffer, no matter what he has done in the past."

This made Rhymey's eyes open wide in tragic heartbreak as he felt tears well up.. Fluttershy turned up to look at Raven as she slowly approached the two ponies, golden energy flowing across her body, and Raven said calmly with a cruel smile, "You could let him die, you know. He deserves it."

"No one deserves to die," Fluttershy said looking down at Rhymey. "We all deserve a chance to better ourselves and become better people. All it takes for us to open our hearts and look past the hatred."

"I doubt he will change," Raven said, glaring at Rhymey, "The poor bastard looks like he still wants to take you back."

"Then he deserves pity, not death," Fluttershy looked down and away, "Hasn't there been enough killing? Or have you become so filled with hatred over the death of your husband that you will let it consume you forever?"

"Why are you being so compassionate? Don't you know who I am? I'm the one who killed your best friend," Raven said.

"Yes, you did. You hurt all of us and Pinkie most of all. But even then, I can't hate you," Fluttershy said, looking down, "I can never find it in me to hate anyone, even those who deserve it."

"You would die for your compassion?" chuckled Raven.

Fluttershy nodded, "Yes, I would. Because I refuse to believe that I am weak for hating the idea of killing. That I am wrong to believe that monsters deserve a chance to live and move on from their past! It is not weak, to value life."

"Such brave words," Raven said with a sigh and then frowned, "It's almost a shame to kill you."

"Then kill me," Fluttershy said, a small smile on her face." If you can."

"Fine," Raven said, putting her hands together in a cup and then throwing a giant beam at the two ponies, "UNIFORCE!"

For a few moments, the bright light washed over the two ponies, and after a few seconds there was nothing left. Raven smirked at her work, and wiped her hands of the smoke. Then she turned around, only to see a sight that made her step back in horror, "What, how?!"

Standing before her, was Rainbow Dash. Behind Rainbow Dash was Fluttershy and Rhymey, completely unharmed. As Dash cracked her neck side to side, Raven stammered, "B-b-b-but, it was point-blank range. No one should be able to run that fast."

As if she was ignoring the bat-pony's shock, Dash remarked, "You know the problem with the Uniforce? It leaves ya tired for a few seconds, plenty of time for me to get a few punches in." and with that, she cracked her knuckles.

Raven prepared to block as the blue blur passed her by. For a few moments, she stood there, feeling nothing. Turning around, she frowned when she looked at Rainbow Dash, "That was it? That was your big attack?"

"Not really, look," Chuckled Rainbow Dash, pointing to her forehead.

Holding up a mirror, Raven gasped when she saw the word loser marked on her head, "What on earth? When did you-"

"Around punch twenty five,"Dash said cally, blowing on her knuckles.

Before Raven could respond to that, she felt twenty five blows strike her body all at once. This sent her crumbling to the ground, trying to catch her breath. Looking up, she prepared to fight Rainbow Dash, only to pause when she heard the sounds of footsteps and the other Bearers. Frowning at this, Raven created her own portal and began to disappear,. "Shame I have to leave. Would've loved to have killed you both."

Just as she disappeared, Applejack and the others made their way to the top floor. Applejack looked to Rainbow Dash, "Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, are you two alright?"

Rainbow Dash turned to help Fluttershy up, offering her a hand. Quickly, Fluttershy took it and then gave Rainbow Dash a hug around the neck, "I should be asking that about you." Dash said, returning the hug. "Stopped being crazy?"

"Yeparooni!" Pinkie exclaimed, "One hundred percent sane again!"

"Good, hate to kick your ass to get you sane again, AJ," Dash quipped.

Applejack cocked her head to the side, "Excuse me? I think Ah would be the one whooping you!"

"Don't count on I-AHHH!" Rainbow Dash howled in pain.

Fluttershy gasped, "Rainbow Dash! What happened to you?!"

"Ah, got really hurt bad by those Aerophant guys," Dash moaned, "Think they broke some of my ribs. I should be-"

"No, you won't be fine. You are badly hurt, young lady and we are all heading to hospital when we get home!" Fluttershy scolded.

Dash frowned, and then smiled, "Sure, why not."

Applejack cracked the whip, "Whipped."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dash asked.

Applejack chuckled, "OH you know...whipped, Dashie."

Rainbow Dash growled, only to smile and laugh a little at this. Fluttershy then walked to Dash as she was laughing, wrapped her arms around her friend's neck, and then planted her lips onto Dash's, kissing deeply and passionately. After she broke the kiss, Dash asked, "Wow, w-what kind of kiss was that?"

"A thank you for being my hero kiss," Fluttershy blushed, rubbing her arm and hiding behind her mane.

"Um, would ya kindly keep that kind of kiss between the two of y'all?" Applejack asked, "Ah think that kind of kissing would be better saved with the two of you."

This caused the entire group of friends break out laughing. As Rhymey watched the scene of happiness and friendship play out, he growled at it. His mind quickly dissolving into thoughts of revenge.

* * *

Luna walked out from the jail cell where Rhymey sat, the glow from her eyes slowly diminishing. With slow even steps she plodded along through the halls of the castle, making her way to the throne room. Her frown quickly deepened when she caught sight of Goldwin standing by the entrance, "Dis-I mean 'Goldwin' what are you doing out here?"

Discord laughed a little, "Listening to my favorite sound in the world. If you listen closely, you can hear the sweet music of Grand Poobah getting it good." Then he formed a large megaphone and put it to Luna's ear.

Luna frowned and shook her head, "I rather go in and spy my own way, Discord."

"What's the matter?" Discord said, turning into a bug, "Don't like my style of bugging?"

"More like I am afraid I will end up listening to loud music," Luna said, turning into a mist and slipping under the doors.

Shrugging Discord pretended to be Goldwin's statue form and waited, only to smile when he saw Castor waddle by him. Unable to resist, he picked up the little demi being and cuddled him, "And morning to you Castor. Ready to listen to the big bad man get it?"

Castor nodded and smiled, "Yes Dissy."

"Now, I've been hearing that your twin hasn't been playing as much anymore. She's just been staring into the distance and ignoring you. Is this true?" Discord asked.

Castor frowned, "She's no fun anymore. I can't think of anything new to play with her."

"Give it time, my little protege, imagination comes to-"

"AN ABSOLUTE OUTRAGE!" Celestia bellowed.

"Those who create it," Discord laughed, unzipped part of the door and looked inside at Celestia and Grand Ruler.

"Is mommy gonna kill the bad man?" Castor asked with a laugh, "Or play 'Catch The Fireball?"

"No, because of politics," Discord rolled his eyes.

Castor looked up confused, "Is politics really that boring?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. Promise me that you will never lose that fun spirit when you have to endure the doldrums," Discord said.

Castor nodded, "Ok, D-Dissy."

Inside the throne room, Celestia paced in front of Celesto with an ever increasing fire in her eyes. The room glowed a throbbing red heat that radiated from her rage as she looked upon her husband, "I will not stand for this betrayal of trust!"

"My lady, you have blown this out of proportion," Celesto said.

"Blo-Blow this..." Celestia stammered for a moment before glowering in pure rage, "Your Starfleet member almost killed my knights. He killed his entire family, almost killed your son-"

"That boy is not my son, he is my most trusted lieutenant and fifth in command. I have a true son," Celesto said, not noticing the laugh from Castor and Discord.

Celestia ignored the son comment and continued, "-enter my country under false pretenses and you say I am blowing this out of proportion?!"

"Yes, clearly he has been mind controlled," Celesto said.

Celestia had a smirk at this form on her face, "I thought Starfleet was trained to hold off against mental attacks? That you magic was so superior that anything Equestrian born was useless and that you had powerful psy-blocks."

"Well, be as it may, there might be other reasons," Grand Ruler said. "He was overstressed, what with his wife leaving him and all."

"And you think that condones murder?" Celestia frowned.

"It wasn't his fault! He lost the love of his life and you know that there is no other choice but the one you are with. You have to stay with her or else all is lost," Celesto said.

Celestia shook her head, "You are a fool. That is not love, it's obsession. Something I think you would be all too familiar with."

Celesto frowned, and then caused his horns to glow. As he did, he winced in pain as felt something shorting out. Shaking his head, he growled, "I loved you, ever since the day we met."

"Get out, now," Celestia said calmly, opening the door with a wave of her hand.

Grand Ruler Celesto growled as he stormed out, passing by Goldwin and Castor. Looking at the golden statue, he said, "Make sure my son never talks to his mother ever again. Illani is free to talk with Celestia, wherever she is."

Discord looked down at the little boy in his arms, and ruffled his hair, "Now, who does he think he is? Trying to tell you not to talk to your mother?"

"A big grumpy pants who doesn't know how to have fun!" Castor giggled as Discord waved his finger around him, putting Castor's head into a little sun hat.

"Exactly, now let's talk to your mother," Discord said. Opening the doors wide, he stepped in as Luna slowly appeared from the mist. Holding Castor above his head, he shouted, "The SUN IS HERE!" he shouted as the little boy glowed brightly like a little sun.

Celestia's frown quickly turned into a smile as she levitated her son to her. After giving him a quick hug, she said, "Ooooh, Castor, you know how to make mommy happy."

Luna sighed as she watch mother and son bond, "I take it the meeting went well?" she said with a bemused chuckle.

"Can you believe that monster, trying to convince me that there was a satisfying reason for what his soldier did. That there was an excuse for coming in and raping the minds of my student and her friends just to get a mare," Celestia said, growling a little. "Then he ignores the plight of his own student. I swear, if he didn't have that treaty then he would be ash by now."

"Oh, do cool down Celly," Discord said, pulling out some wieners and cooking them on Celestia's head, much to the delight of the sun queen and son. "I swear you are becoming as hot headed as Lulu over there."

Luna frowned, "Not that much of a hothead."

"How about of focusing on what Grand Twit has over us, how we now think of what we just got. proof that he has been manipulating us all since the beginning. Of course, not the fun kind of manipulation," Discord said, eating the stick he had been cooking the dogs on and throwing the dogs away, "But lying to us and changing our entire pasts. And we have little Mr. I am a Total Tool Amplifier in cold storage."

"Be as it may, the real question is... how?" Luna said. "If this all started on the Day of Darkness, then Grand Ruler must possess powerful enough mind magic to do it to you, Sister."

Celestia nodded, "Yes, and then he was able to put the elements into the ground and turn us all into these creatures. We are on the cusp of figuring everything out, the problem is finding the one clue and putting it all together. Luna," Celestia asked, looking at her sister, "Did Rhymey tell you anything after you interrogated him."

"No, I could not," Luna remarked, shaking her head. "Ignoring the fact that he can never speak again, there is also the question of his mental blocks. I tried going into his dream world but, I was blocked out."

Discord planted himself on top of Luna's head, "This is why you keep me around!"

"No, I keep you around because you are bedmates with my sister. If I had my choice you would be back in stone, broken into pieces, and then spread across the winds!" Luna said.

"Awww, someone's grumpy!" Discord said, patting Luna's cheek.

"She really needs to get a boyfriend," a little Discord said on Celestia's side, making Celestia laugh.

"Auntie Luna doesn't really like Dissy," giggled Castor.

"Yep," Discord said, and then put his hand into her ear, "I think it's because she's jealous that I broke into Rhymey's mind and she couldn't!" as he said tis, he pulled out a long piece of paper. "Granted he had mental locks that I needed to take a atom bomb too, but it wasn't anything really special."

Luna looked at the paper, "And what is that?"

"Oh, you know those reeducation centers that Grand Barf keeps around the planet? You know the ones you could never find to shut down?" Discord asked, smiling. "Well, it seems that he trusted Rhymey enough to tell him where the most important one is located. The central facility, and all of the secrets therein. All it needs is a covert team of ponies who live in the shadows to go in, grab the information that we need, and viola! We have a foot up on Grand Listerine."

Luna smiled as she took the paper in hand, "I'll tell Trixie and her team to make their way there at once." with a coy smirk, she added, "It seems that you are good for something."

"What, why I never! I don't have to take this!" Discord said, laying on a bed, "Lying down! Me and the boy are out of here. Goodbye." he finished, playfully putting Castor into a bag, kissing Celestia on the lips and teleporting away.

"If nothing else," Celestia laughed,sitting on her chair, "Seeing my sister and boyfriend rag on each other is the best way to cheer me up."

Raising a finger to say something back, she instead lowered it and smiled, "You are welcome, dearest sister."

"Luna, wait, before you go," Celestia said. "I want to say... Thank you."

"Thank you?" Luna asked.

"For being out there, for doing all that I can't" Celestia said with a sigh. "You don't know how much I wish I could join you, help you and your team. I would so love to be on the front lines and protecting my kingdom, but I can't."

Luna walked up behind her sister and put a hand onto her shoulder, "Remember when we were fillies and we would stay up all night having our little talking sessions?"

"Yes," Celestia said with a sigh.

"And remember what I had always said to you whenever you thought you failed one of other's combat sessions?" Luna asked, and then cleared her throat, "Don't worry about the fighting, I'll handle it. You just concentrate on being the ruler and I will be the fighter, the warrior. I will stay in the shadows, to let your light shine on us all."

"It was cuter than that," Celestia giggled. " You said, 'It's ok Tia, I'll pwotect you from the bad men."

Luna pulled back from that, blushing a little, "T-Tia! That's beside the point."

"I know, and I thank you for that," Celestia said warmly, "Always protecting me from the shadows, and cleaning my mistakes."

"It is a task I had long since forgotten I enjoy sister," Luna said warmly, "But one I am proud to have."

Celestia nodded and then hugged her sister closely, cuddling her a little, "I am just glad to have my sister with me."

"Yes," Luna said, breaking the hug. As she walked away, she asked, "Oh, and check on your daughter, it seems she's becoming less...lively. She never plays with her twin anymore and isn't out as much/"

"It seems that maybe Castor has run out of things to do with her," Celestia said, chuckling a little.

Luna looked to her sister as the white alicorn left the room, "What does that mean? Tia? Tia!? SISTER?! SISTER!"

Down below in the catacombs of the castle dungeon, Grand Ruler strode past many cells containing the prisoners of war. Soon, he reached a special cell, where his once trusted lieutenant resided, "Hello, Rhymey."

Rhymey looked happy at the presence of his master and raced to the bars, his smile wide. He shook his head and looked ready to say something. Then frowned when Grand Ruler held up his hand.

"Don't bother writing or using sign language, I know what you are thinking," Grand Ruler said, frowning. "You are wondering if I forgive you... I don't."

Rhymey stepped back in horror, shaking his head in fear.

"If you only had waited for your time, had patience and backed away from your desires, then everything could've been yours. I could've found a way to remove the obstacles in your path and give you what you desired. Even making you into my sword instead of that worthless traitor I call a protege. But no, your obsession ruined everything!"

Rhymey got on his knees, begging. Soon his hands went wild trying to explain his pain and loss, all falling on deaf ears.

"Worse, you took away your family and left me with no shields or swords to strike out," Grand Ruler growled. "Do you know why the golden horn was lost to you? Because I knew you wanted it too much. That you felt that you deserved it and sadly, that betrays my narrative. Who do you think the ponies of the world will cheer for more? The stallion who comes from a good home and works for his heroism, or the tragic boy with a hidden destiny waiting in the wings. I think you know which one was the right answer."

Rhymey seethed in anger as he beat against the bars.

"See, I could never pick you, because you are not the hero type," Grand Ruler said, "You are just the man who has everything going for him. If anything, you are the villain in my narrative, but I made you the Lancer, and you couldn't even do that! You acted like a friend to Lightning instead of a rival. So thus, you have failed me."

Rhymey roared in a silent anger, his eyes glaring daggers at Grand Ruler.

Grand Ruler calmly grasped his fingers together in front of his face, "You need not to worry however. For I will turn your failure into a victory. But, if you feel better, I will let you watch the end of the Umbra Circle."

Rhymey looked curiously at Grand Ruler, as if curious as to with will happen next,

"Don't worry about my reputation, my shield," Grand Ruler said calmly, "I'll find a way to weave this narrative in order to benefit me. Perhaps you were overstressed or possessed. Or maybe something bad had happened to you and this was your way of coping. Don't worry, I'll find a way to make this benefit the greater Starfleet. A shame really, you could've been something more."

Rhymey soundlessly roared and punched the bars as Grand Ruler left the room.

A few hours later, Rhymey smiled when he saw his mother walk into the jail. Tears of happiness flowed from his eyes as he reached out for her. Smiling wide, he looked at his mother with the hope that she might be able to forgive him or to care for him once more. As she walked closer, the look in her eyes made him flinch. Slowly, she began to speak , "I have no son." and with that, she walked away into the light. Her life was to be filled with a new dawn as Luna would soon send her far away to El where she would find a new family.

As for Rhymey, he screamed in silent rage while the only sound that responded to his sorrow and rage, was silence.

* * *

Raindrops had her arms crossed as she flew above the heads of the rest of the circle, their eyes focused on the large building just below the hill from their position, " Where did Grand Ruler even find a place like this to hide something this big?"

"You've got to admit," Cheerilee said, putting away her book as she looked at the various rocky outcroppings and the two large rock walls that made up the valley, "This is a perfect defense, two rocky walls, lots of cover, and this place is out of the way of any major routes or cities. Other than Littlehorn, this is the best defensible position for a place like this."

Ditzy landed next to Trixie and then held herself tightly, shivering. "When my husband died, I found out they had plans to send me here because of my eyes. They wanted to 'correct me'. I was always afraid that I would be forced to come here."

"I actually talked to the family members of the ponies who saw others who came from this place. /they said it was like they were just husks of their former selves," Carrot Top said, sighing. "I don't even want to think about what type of hells are in there."

"So, what's the plan, Spark?" Trixie asked, looking over her shoulder to her purple unicorn friend who was busy finishing a map.

"After our little diversion gets the guards attention, we split into two teams," Spark said. "Trixie, you slip into the records room and find the records for where the other centers are and the names of everypony that they took. The rest of us go through the main facility and get some evidence."

"And of course, you trust the tricky magician to handle the stealth mission!" Trixie beamed with pride.

Lyra laughed, "It's better than sending out Raindrops and letting her break everything in her rage."

"Hey!" Raindrops growled, looking down at Lyra and then letting out a little chuckle, "Ok, I'm sucky at stealth, I know."

"Uh, Spark, what do you mean by-"

A large series of explosions rang out throughout the valley, several hitting the side of the building.

"Distraction?" Ditzy asked, looking down to see the guards running outside and looking around.

Standing on top of a pillar of rocks, wearing a cape that had his brother's id code on it, was Dyno. Laughing, Dyno shouted. "Soldiers, beware! The powerful Umbra Circle has arrived. We will liberate these people and defeat you with a hard right into the flank! Come at me if you wish to stop us!"

As the guards chased after Dyno into the mountains, Spark nodded and rolled up her scroll, "Right, that's the signal."

"Wait, what, what did he say?" Asked Trixie.

"Right flank," Spark said, "He just said that he behind of the facility is open thanks to his bombs and that you should head to the right to find the records room."

Trixie frowned as the group ran towards the large building, "Sometimes, Trixie thinks it's better she doesn't know how your mind works."

* * *

After the group had split off into their respective groups, Spark led the team further into the facility. The building was deathly quiet with only the sounds of beeping and machines going off sporadically to keep in pace with the team's footsteps. Softly, the team began to look down each corridor for the main room, however, the labyrinthine tunnels made it hard for the group to find their way around.

In each turn down a different hallway, the mares would find a path that led to another set of equal length and distance. Within each of those hallways was another set that was just as long and just as the same. Each hallway seemed to duplicate themselves and replicate themselves into more copies of the other.

Each trip down the hallways made it feel like the team had been getting more and more lost. It wasn't until Lyra held up her hand, that she said, "Wait, girls. I...think we've been going about this the wrong way. I think this place is only meant to feel like a maze, but it's something that is actually simple to figure out."

"Ok, genius, speak," Raindrops said, tapping her foot.

"Look at these hallways, these turns we've been going down so far, don't they have a pattern?" Lyra asked.

"I don't see it," Carrot Top said.

Spark nodded, "These hallways are all equals, that is what you are saying. With many rooms probably not only having similar medical bays and brainwashing equipment. So, logically, if we were to find the main room where the prisoners are, we need to break the pattern."

"So, what do we do?" asked Carrot Top.

"Hmmm," Spark stepped forward and began to look at the different hallways, "One ends in a right turn, one ends in a right turn, and one ends in a left. One right, One right, one left."

Ditzy looked to the last left, and then behind her at the routes they had been taking. After a few steps in either direction, she asked, "What would happen if we turn left?"

"Oh of course," Cheerilee exclaimed putting her fist into her palm, "Anybody who plays with mazes knows that the best way to get anywhere is by following the path: first choice is a right, then every other choice is a left. But, if the makers of this building were to mess with that pattern."

"Then anybody who invaded would get lost completely," Lyra said, looking at the paths before her.

Raindrops scratched her head, "Already, I'm confused. What stops somepony from going left first?"

"Because, at some point, you will naturally go right at one point," Spark said, walking to the left path, "If only to break the monotony of choosing at what seems like the constant wrong one."

"Clever," Lyra said, before smirking at Spark, "But not more clever than our Spark!"

Spark calmly nodded, "Thank you Lyra."

With that said, the group of rebels began to take the left path every time they came to a crossing. As the walk continued on, they began to notice the change in rooms and hallways. Plain white gave way to black and then plain grey. Walls that had small errors were now replaced with perfectly painted walls with no blemishes. The number of doors that lined each hall diminished from five to three to one.

After much traveling, the rebels found the end of their journey marked by one lone door. Reaching out, Spark was the first to try the door, only to find it locked. Looking over to Raindrops, she raised an eyebrow before moving to the side to let her punch down the door and breaking it. Walking inside, Carrot Top stood with Raindrops and held up a bomb, "I had an acid bomb. We could've melted the doorknob."

"Going to need to get a new door," Raindrops chuckled as she followed the others inside.

Once they got into the center of the room, the lights slowly came on and revealed the room filled with the captured ponies. Ditzy let out a gasp of horror as she looked at the sight before her, "Oh my..."

The sides of the room were covered from end to end with ponies and races of all creeds strapped to chairs with their eyes forced open by hooks. Before them, images of the heroism of Starfleet played on an endless loop. The video would play of the origin of the space alicorns, the speed, strength, and skill of Starfleet and how Equestria was destroyed. Occasionally, a short film would play of what would've happened to Equestria had not Starfleet been there to save them all.

Headphones and wires completed the torturous looking chairs, the headphones playing a repeat of why Starfleet is great and why it was a fact that Starfleet was so powerful.

"We have superior strength because we train," Images of unusual training that styles, ones that would never help in real life, flashed by their heads. "We dance and study," footage of dances that the ponies knew deep down would be useless in a real fight, "We train in speed and become able to break the limits of the speed barrier."

Every sight, every vision, and every lie that buzzed by their heads, was always accompanied by a line of dialogue, "In every measurable sense, we of the Starfleet race is far superior to your race in terms of magic, strength, endurance, and intelligence."

Occasionally, one of the entrapped ponies would raise a question or try to say something that went against the dogma. However, the moment they tried, they were shocked by the current. Whenever one of the subjects fainted, a robot would come by to administer adrenaline to revive them. Food was fed to them intravenously.

Cheerilee shuddered and stepped back as Ditzy walked by one room, "Ditzy, don't look." she said, putting a hand over her friend's mismatched eyes.

"What? What is it?" asked Ditzy.

Cheerilee looked into the room, at the operating tables and the small colts and fillies lying there. If some were not hooked up to an iv bag, some were getting malformed legs chopped off by a machine. Others were getting mutilated with their wings becoming severed or shocked by a small current to think like Starfleet. Cheerilee let out a small shudder, "It...isn't pretty."

Lyra stepped in and gasp as she recognized one little filly, who was getting a small injection in the base of her horn, "Toota Rolla?" she gasped.

"Who?" Raindrops asked, seeing the frown on Lyra's face.

"She was an orphan I was giving lessons to..." whimpered Lyra as she turned away and growling, "They've taking orphans."

"Explains how they can keep getting fourteen year olds to willing join a thing like Starfleet. I can understand choosing, but Starfleet always felt like you were military or worthless," Raindrops said, punching her fists together."

Carrot Top gasped when she saw one door reading, conversion therapy and failures. Choosing to not look, she looked to Spark, "Orders?"

"Start taking photos and documentation, I don't want a single piece of evidence lost," Spark said calmly. Deep inside, she was feeling the weight of the loss of her heart, wishing to feel the rage that was needed at this horror. Instead, all of her memories reminded her to save her anger for later, and what it was like to feel hatred for the one who caused this, "If we don't make sure we have evidence of what is going on here then there is no guarantee that they won't take all of this away."

Before they could move, however, the sounds of laser rifles and attacks charging up stopped them. When they looked around, they found themselves surrounded by several Starfleet soldiers, "Halt, don't move a muscle. We want to have an easy target."

"Just to let you know...this isn't an arrest, it's an execution," one soldier said, a smile on his face as he and his team all fired their attacks at the Circle, causing an explosion of power.

Trixie smiled to herself as she went through the caverns of the mountain, a little exhausted after traveling through the basement of the facility and into a large cave. She was curious at the sight of a large two pronged stick and a small gem inside, "What is with the cutie marks?" she asked herself as she removed the stone from it's place in the stick and put into her cape pocket. Then she took the stick, spun it in a circle and put it behind her.

Her trek made her travel through several large passages and smaller roads until she came across the central room of the caves. She smirked when she saw the large computer console, and chuckled to herself, " Congratulations Trixie, you have succeeded in the world's easiest mission." she bragged to herself, putting a hand to her chest, "Trixie would like to tell you to hold your applause."

A slow clap was heard, echoing throughout the room, "Pardon me for not holding my applause, but I just want to say. Bravo...Braaavo," the voice spoke, an air of sarcasm and superiority carrying within it.

"It's no problem..." Trixie paused as she spoke and turned around, "Who said that."

"I did," the voice said, the lights coming on to reveal a mare on a throne. As she leaned back into her chair, she waved a hand through her two-toned mane. A light blue streak running through a sea of darker purple, "My name is Starlight Glimmer, a pleasure to meet the Great and Powerful Trixie."

Trixie could sense the mocking tone in Starlight's voice, "The pleasure is all mine, Starlight. And what does Trixie owe the pleasure? Come to see her greatest victory at hand, first hoof?"

"Victory? HAHAHA!" Starlight laughed cruelly before she leaned back in her chair and put her fingers together while the lights shone on her armor, showing off her cutie mark of a star floating in the wind, "You mean, the total failure of your mission the utter destruction of your rebel alliance? Or should I say, Princess Luna's?"

"How did you-"

"Ever since Rhymey was captured, I had known that you and your team would arrive sooner or later to come and destroy this beautiful work. When Luna had stepped out of Rhymey's cell, it was all that it took for the pieces to come together as to whom was at the head of the alliance," Starlight sighed as she looked up at the ceiling, "Grand Ruler...he isn't exactly the best at strategy. Setting up a government, yes, but strategy? Heh, the ruler thinks that hopscotch is a field of study and that putting lives in danger is the best way to teach a lesson. Me on the other hand, I'm different."

"Yeah, you talk way too much," Trixie snarked.

"Oh, you have jokes, nice," laughed Starlight Glimmer. Then she shook her head, "No, you see, Grand Ruler has three people that he trusts beyond his fleet admiral, one is MIA, the other has been imprisoned, and then...there's me. I am the head of his whole entire reeducation and fixing operation for a reason. My intelligence is beyond compare, so I knew I had to stop you ASAP. Thus, I waited for your team and set them straight into an ambush," calmly, she looked at her knuckles, "They died exactly ten minutes ago."

"You're lying!" Trixie shouted in rage. "There's no way that you could know who-"

"Ditzy Doo, Raindrops Sunshower, Lyra Heartstrings, Blackcherry Lee, Carrot Top, and Trixie Lulamoon. It took months of looking up the data, but I found out about you all," Using her magic to levitate a bag to her, she opened it calmly and pulled out a muffin, "A mother who desired to come home to her daughters. Dead," then she crushed it calmly.

"No, Ditzy," Trixie gasped, getting to her knees and shaking her head.

"A weather mare, whose rage was hiding a big heart," Starlight said, holding up a wonderbolt badge, "DEAD!"

At each name, Trixie's eyes began to water and tears started to rolled down her cheek. Not even trying to hold back her sobs, she lowered her head as Starlight continued to list names.

She held up a burned textbook, "The teacher with her life together? DEAD!" she burned the book into ash.

"The farmer without a home?" she threw away a small gas bomb, "dead."

"The musician who desired to sing one last time for her abomination? Dead," she said calmly, breaking an old lyre.

"And lastly, that strange mage without a soul," Starlight lifted up a staff and burned it with a touch of red flame, "Dead. All of your friends are dead. And soon, so shall you."

"You monster," Trixie cried getting up and wiping away her tears, "I will make you pay for this. I will write each one of their names on your beaten body."

Starlight laughed at this and then looked down at her quizzically, " Why are you fighting this, Trixie? Can't you see the beauty in all of this?"

"What beauty?" Trixie asked, looking at her opponent oddly.

"What our lord has created! Perfection itself!" Starlight said, standing up and extending her arms to the side, "No more do ponies have to worry about trying to achieve dreams that are unobtainable! No longer do we have to worry about struggling to achieve greatness or fighting to reach standards that we can't achieve. And no more does a little filly have to suffer the loss of her parents and best friend to a symbol on their flanks!"

Trixie shook her head, "You are mad. You are talking about removing everything that makes the world great."

"Oh please," Starlight said, rolling her eyes, "You can't tell me that you haven't met a pony who was your better at everything. That one pony who showed you up and was at a place you could never hope to reach? Or ponies hounding you because you weren't good enough?"

Trixie frowned, looking down at the floor, "You're right, Trixie has met ponies who have surpassed her and ponies who thought she wasn't good enough to stand with them. But she needed them, she needed those limits to encourage to push on through and become a better mare. And it's because of those ponies that Trixie has met her best friends in the world."

"How sweet," Starlight said, cocking her head to the side and smiling cruelly, "But utterly worthless sentiments. The truth is, that way is dead and soon, so shall you."

"Correction," Trixie said, tipping her hat so she could flash Starlight a cocky grin, "Trixie is not dying tonight and she isn't planning on losing to you."

Starlight laughed as she began to use her magic to levitate herself into the air, "Foal! Do you not know who you are dealing with? I am powerful enough to fight Twilight Sparkle in her prime!"

"Shame," Trixie smiled cunningly, "Trixie had already figured out three ways to beat Twilight when she was in her prime."

There was almost a genuine smile on her lips as Starlight lifted her hand, charging with electricity. Lowering her hand, she fired a large blast of Lightning at Trixie, causing her to shatter into pieces. Starlight raised her eyebrows, and then sneered as she levitated a rock from the ground and threw it at Trixie. The magician barely had time to let out a gasp before ducking under the rock.

While Starlight charged up a series of fireballs, Trixie reached into her cape and brought out three cups. A quick glow of her horn and Trixie levitated the three cups and enlarging them to catch the fire balls. Slamming two of the cups together and shaking them, Trixie separated the cups to reveal them to be empty. Then she switched to the side, letting the cape cover her shoulder and snapped her fingers, summoning the displaced fireballs from the third cup right at Starlight.

Not missing a beat, Starlight Glimmer made a barrier of diamonds to block the incoming attack. Landing on the ground, Starlight summoned a large stone and used her magic to turn it into a giant stone spear. Smiling, she threw the spear right at Trixie. With fire covering the stone projectile, it flew through the air with crackling flame. Then it struck Trixie's body, causing her to shatter into several pieces. Confused, she stepped forward, only to see several more mirrors to surround her. All of them with Trixie's smiling face on them, and laughing. Shaking her head in disbelief, she raised her arms slowly to create a small snow storm around her. The glow around her hands turning from a dark blue to a pale white, she slammed her hands together, turning the small shards of glass into blazing beams of light. Looking to the footprints in the snow, she thrusted one palm forwards and sent a storm of light shards at Trixie.

Trixie let out a gasp as she saw the beams of light coming towards her and twirled her cape around her to block the light blasts and the two fire balls that flew towards her. Dropping her guard for a moment, she looked for Starlight. In her moment of distraction, she was spun around by a harsh gust of wind to face Starlight Glimmer. Not wasting a second, Starlight held out her hand and sent a wave of lightning right at Trixie, electrocuting her.

As Trixie screamed in pain, she was quickly assaulted by a series of stones that bruised and cut into her body. Once the barrage was over, Trixie glowered at her opponent and slowly got back up, "Power beyond the twilight  
and crimson blood that flows,  
Buried in the stream of time  
is where your power grows,"

Starlight stepped back and smiled as she watched Trixie cup her hands together as if holding a ball of power, "Well, now if this isn't interesting."

I pledge myself to conquer,  
all the foes who stand  
Before the mighty gift bestowed,  
in my unworthy hand

"Hit me!" Starlight demanded.

"DRAGON SLAVE!"

The energy blast swept over Starlight, slightly singing her mane, and she sighed at the sight of Trixie standing there with a little light in her hands and some small bits of light, "Did you really think I would believe that you knew Dragon Slave? Only three ponies in the world know that spell, and one of them is dead. You had no chance of actually using that spell."

"No," Trixie panted, bringing out a long lasso and throwing it up to the ceiling, "But it made for a swell distraction while Trixie created another trick!"

Watching Trixie climb up the rope, Starlight became curious as to Trixie's next illusion. She watched with wonder as Trixie swung around the battlefield, summoning several daggers and swords. Trixie then sent them all flying while she landed on the ground behind Starlight. For a moment, Starlight created a barrier to block the swords, but gasped when she saw all of them phase uselessly to the ground. Then she was hit from behind by a series of telekinetic smacks from Trixie, followed by a large metal ball.

Turning around, she was barraged by a series of sharp cards that cut into Starlight's flesh. Wincing at the sharp pain and the blood that trailed down her arms, she walked towards Trixie and then summoned two large spikes of stone that impaled her legs. Trixie screamed in agony as she was once again electrocuted. Collapsing to the ground, she barely had a second to put up a shadow spell as the blast consumed her body.

"Is that all you have?" Starlight asked, looking around the empty room, "Illusions? Oh, what am I saying, of course that is all you have. You come from the weakest and most useless of the eight schools, Illusion. Everypony knows how worthless that school is. After all, it is the school used by the most worthless and pathetic of the two sisters."

"You do not insult Trixie's maste-AHHHH!" Trixie yelled, only to have a large ice spear impale itself deep into the side of her stomach. With a moan, she struggled to get up and run for cover. Panting, she hid behind a stone pillar, letting the ice melt away and use her cape to stop the bleeding.

"You know, you have been giving me a good workout," Starlight said, walking slowly around the arena, using her magic sight to look for her opponent, "Perhaps in another world, you and I could've been friends. Maybe even more."

Trixie rolled her eyes at this comment, "Trixie shudders at the thought of you and I ever becoming friends."

"Shame, maybe then you could've lived," Starlight said, summoning a long metal chain and wrapped it around the pillar and around Trixie's neck. As she could hear Trixie struggle for breath, she sent out another sharp spike that pierced Trixie's side, drawing and unleashing more blood. As she felt Trixie struggle against her binding, Starlight charged the chain with a large amount of electricity, zapping and burning a lot of Trixie's body.

Moaning and groaning in pain, Trixie was released from her bonds and allowed to crawl to the side of the room, holding the side of her that was bleeding the most. Slowly, Trixie glanced up at Starlight as she walked over to her, "Misery and death, that was all that awaited you for this mission. It became futile the moment I was your opponent," Starlight said, lifting a giant fireball.

Trixie's face, once contorted in pain, now turned into a smirk of victory as she flipped her hat up and said, "Your next line is, 'In what world could you have hoped to beat me!"

"In what world could you have hoped to beat me?" Starlight paused at this line when she saw Trixie's look of determination. "What?" she asked, before quickly being punched hard by a blue fist. Looking up, she saw another Trixie standing before her flying in the air with wings.

"You made three big mistakes today, Starlight," Trixie groaned in pain as she struggled to her feet, "The first was challenging me at all!"

Starlight then was bombarded by both music and flame as two unicorn Trixies attacked. A gas bomb obscured her vision as an earth pony Trixie punched her hard in the gut."

"The second was insulting Trixie's teacher," Trixie smirked as a walled eye Trixie kicked Starlight so she would stand in the middle.

"And third, was thinking Trixie had come alone to this battle," Trixie laughed.

Starlight looked around, confused and shocked by what she was seeing. Six Trixies, each one a different race. The wall-eyed Trixie flew to Trixie to begin medical treatment. Starlight shook her head, "What, how in the-"

"I figured that Grand Ruler had a plan or someone waiting in the wings," Spark said."It wasn't hard to figure out that once Rhymey was in our hands, that somepony would be ready to stop us," Spark continued, "Maybe not Grand Ruler, but someone who ran his operation might have had a trick or two up his sleeve. So, when your ambush happened, I used a thunder wave to push all of the soldiers back."

"Leaving me and Carrot to put most of them asleep," Lyra said, spinning her lyre in her hand. "While the rest were beaten and broken by Cheerilee and Raindrops."

Ditzy looked up from helping Trixie, "I followed Trixie while using her invisibility amulet so I can hack into the computer and bring out this!" Ditzy said, showing off the three disks in her hand, "You and Grand Ruler really need to update your passwords or get better ones."

Trixie moaned, "What was it? Starfleet is Gr8t?"

Ditzy shook her head, " 111111eq111111"

"Why is Starfleet full of idiots who don't know the meaning of the words 'Password strength?!'" asked Raindrops, shaking her head.

Spark looked to Starlight, noting the shocked expression on her face, "I can assume from your look that we found sensitive data, such that will get you into trouble with those in command. This is why we are willing to grant you amnesty if you surrender."

Starlight's eyes narrowed, "You think that this means you win? You forget, I have the power of the gods at my side." throwing her hands to her sides she generated to powerful orbs of magic on each hand, "See, I had discovered the truth about the Uniforce. Allow me to show you what it truly is. Ult-"

"Watch this, Trixie's ultimate contribution to this battle," Trixie said, drawing a rune onto the ground and slamming her palm onto it. As it began to glow bright white, Trixie's eyes began to droop slowly. Shaking her head, she tried to stay awake.

Starlight did not notice the white glow, too focus on the incantation for her spell. Once her magic was collected she thrusted her hands forward and looked shocked when she saw the lack of her magic, "W-What?"

Trixie looked down at the gem that was once in the staff and now in the ground, "You came prepared, didn't you. You enchanted this gem with one of your spells just in case you lost the fight. From what Trixie guesses, you used a talent inhibition spell to hold a pony's talent back. If we had caught you, you were going to use it on us."

"B-But without my magic, I-I-" Whispered Starlight as she watched Cheerilee and Raindrops walk up to her.

"Ready?" asked Raindrops, cracking her knuckles.

Cheerilee frowned, "Feels wrong without a one-liner."

"How about," Raindrops said, pulling back and doing an uppercut along with Cheerilee, "Lights out!" Starlight barely had time to say anything before the blow struck her hard in the chin, knocking her out cold.

Trixie frowned at this, leaned forward and tried to laugh, "HA HAAAAAAAARGH!" she screamed, feeling the blood leak out of the wound on her side.

"Don't move, you are too badly hurt missy," Ditzy said, applying another gauze to Trixie's side.

Trixie grumbled, "Thanks a lot, Mother."

As Ditzy tended to Trixie along with Carrot Top, Lyra made her way to the computer. Typing along the screen and reading some of the files, she saw one that caught her eye, "Temporal Analysis?" she asked herself, and opened the file, "Dark King, temporal invader."

"Find something?" asked Spark.

"Yeah, apparently Starfleet was a little curious about who Dark King was," Lyra said. "How he broke in, why didn't he suffer a paradox when the timeline changed. That kind of thing. They even have a video of when they broke the time barrier."

Spark frowned, "I doubt they broke through the time barrier. Especially after everything we seen of Starfleet." Narrowing her eyes at the image of Dark King, she put a finger to her chin and said to herself, "Interesting. The figure looks familiar." 

* * *

****

**"****Hey all you cool cats, equines, and whatever else is listening to KOLT!" Vinyl's voice came in over the radio.**

**Trixie, With her chest and stomach still bandaged up, smiled to the prisoner in the cell as she turned up the radio, "Oh listen, it's us."**

**" ****And do we have big news for you! I mean we are talking a big blast of enormous news and info. So sit down and get ready for your mane to explode from the severe shock of this news! Take it Tavi!"**

Octavia cleared her throat, "For the longest time, we had believed that Starfleet had re-education centers located all over the planet. However, what we lacked was proof. Now, thanks to the efforts of the Umbra Circle, we have it. Evidence and locations of all the re-education centers around the planet."

"And they are just as horrifying as you might believe, kool kats," Commented Vinyl, "Our own people are being educated in the Starfleet dogma. Told and forced to know just how pathetic and weak they are. If that ain't bad enough, orphans are being taken in and turned into the perfect soldier. Oh, wait, let me correct that... are MUTILATED for the good of all Starfleet."

"When asked, Grand Ruler had this to say..."

"This is an outrage," Grand Ruler's voice came over the airwaves, "I do not know how this cult got started nor where they would get the ideas that we would approve of such horrible acts. I promise you all that I will begin to hunt down all who are involved with this cult and wipe them out!"

"Allow me to translate Grand Whacko," Vinyl said, chuckling, "Wahhhhhh, those meanies found out about my re-education camps and are now ruining my plans and the others are laughing at me and my face looks stupid! Wahhhh!"

Octavia found herself laughing at this,"Be as it may. This is truly a great victory for not only the circle, but all free ponies."

"Oh, yeah. In honor of those cool cats, here is a tribute song.

Trixie clicked off the radio,"It seems that you bet on the wrong team, Miss Glimmer." she said in a mocking tome.

"What do you want?" Starlight asked, looking away from Trixie and focusing on the wall.

Trixie sighed and stepped forward, "Trixie is here to offer a chance at leniency."

"What?" Starlight asked.

"You are currently facing twenty years of imprisonment for the crimes you have committed. However, the princess is willing to cut that down if you are willing to divulge some secrets about Grand Ruler."

"What, Dark Conquest isn't a big enough threat?" Starlight asked with a chuckle.

Trixie shrugged, " Oh, he is, but Trixie would rather die in a free Equestria than under his thumb."

Starlight scoffed and asked, "So why should I help?"

"Well, other than getting ten years off you sentence..." Trixie paused as she let a yellow brown unicorn with a red mane rush in. "He's been asking for you."

"Starlight?" Gasped the stallion as he ran into the cell and hugged her tightly. "When Trixie told me what happened I needed to see you."

"S-Sunburst?" Gasped Starlight, feeling herself shake as anger and happiness fought within, b-b-b-but, I thought you had forgotten about me."

"I thought you had came with me," Sunburst said, giving out a little sniffle. "But Trixie said you thought I had forgotten about you and then I discovered what happened to your parents. Oh I am so sorry that I let you think I had abandoned you."

Starlight shuddered and held her friend close to her, "But how did she?"

"When Sunburst used to go to school with Trixie, he wouldn't shut up about this special friend of his and how much he liked her," Trixie said, and with a smile asked, " Trixie takes it you accept?" When Starlight gave a sniffle and a nod, Trixie walked out of the dungeon.

"Did you mean it?" Asked Lyra. "About not regretting you life?"

Trixie sighed and looked back at Starlight,"Trixie once beleived herself to be the only important pony in the world, but thanks to a good friend," she turned her eyes towards a shining purple star in the sky, "She had begun to learn that there is something more important than the applause of strangers. That of her friends smiles. And she would have never of met six great mares, we're it not for her little in life."

Lyra smiled, "Thanks Trix...we love ya too." Lyra said hugging Trixie tightly

* * *

Luna stepped calmly through the hallways of Canterlot Castle, carrying in her hand the reports of the Circle's latest adventure. When she opened the throne room, she was blasted with a loud beat of cheerful music, "All hail the conquering Princess Luna! Let's sing her praises from the highest peaks!" Discord cheered, an entire orchestra of himself playing the music while he held four large cups of chocolate milk in his hands.

A frown came across Luna's face as she took the glass and began to drink, "We haven't anything yet, Discord. The real battle has only now begun, and if anything this is where we must get ready for the worst."

"While I agree that the war is not over yet," Celestia said warmly, helping Castor with his glass and giving him a twisty straw, "You shouldn't overlook your accomplishments. Unicorpicopians are losing faith in Starfleet now, Grand Ruler's influence is slowly fading, and your Umbra Circle are seen as heroes by most of the Equestrians. I have to say, you have a marvelous track record so far."

"Well, I-"

"And part of that was all me!" Discord said, bringing out a giant sign that pointed to him. Next to Luna was a little bitty sign with her name on it.

Angrily, Luna pushed the sign away, "Excuse me, Discord. But last I checked your job has been intel and subterfuge. My student and her friends have been doing most of the grunt work."

"Yes, but who has to give them the stuff, Lulu?" Discord laughed as he rubbed Luna's mane.

Celestia shook her head and walked to Discord, kissing his lips softly, "You both have been wonderful. Luna in doing what I cannot and you, for keeping me from going crazy."

"Going? I though you want to be mad and deranged?" Discord laughed.

Celestia winked, "Only in the bedroom, love."

"TIA! Not in front of my nephew!" Luna whined.

"I like it when Mommy and Dissy act silly," Castor giggled.

"Still, we have a lot of work to do," Celestia said, sitting down on her throne and looking ahead, "We know Grand Ruler has done something to me that made me forget the day of darkness, and thanks to the bearers, we know that he buried the tree of Harmony under the ground. Whatever he done, however he did it, requires a lot of magic."

Luna nodded, "Indeed, the ponies I could understand. But to infect both you and the bearers at such a rate, he would need the power of a Draconequus.."

"Hey, don't look at me," Discord said, "I prefer the obvious method. Lot more fun."

"Precisely, and there is something more troubling," Celestia said, putting a finger to her chin, "Serpantari. Cerise said that thing was responsible for the destruction of Harmonia. If Celesto still has it, where? And furthermore, what's stopping him from clearing the board when his world goes to hell?"

* * *

Deep in space, just beyond Equestria's moon, a massive serpent hovered above the lunar surface. Coiling itself into a giant circle, it used the shadow of the moon to keep itself hidden from all observers. Inside the metallic serpent, Grand Ruler walked through the main cockpit looking at the controls. Putting his hand onto a large red button, he began to caress it gently, "Sire? Will it really be necessary to use this again?" Emerald Shaina asked.

"If it so happens that my perfect world is threatened, then yes I will use this without hesitation," Grand Ruler said. He smiled a little, "After all, if we remove the source of the food, then the predator will leave. This will be the best way to remove Conquest. Though, do not worry, I will save one hundred of my most loyal subjects and then weave some narrative about why the planet was destroyed."

Shaina nodded, "Sire, there is one last piece of information."

"Yes?" asked Grand Ruler.

"The Rainbow Stones, they've started to glow brightly," Shaina said.

Grand Ruler arched an eyebrow, "So, they've always glowed. Ever since I had Rhymey bring them to me after the Titan debacle, they glowed faintly."

"That's just it sire, they're glowing brighter," Shaina said, and then looked to the path leading to the engine room, "And they are whispering one word."

"What?" asked Celesto.

"...Hope."

* * *

Titan stood alone in his room, his gaze watching over two large go boards. Flipping a white stone in between his fingers, he gazed over the two boards and the multitude of stones that laid before him. Occasionally, he would look from the players on either side, the dummies of Celestia and Luna glaring down their opponents Conquest and Grand Ruler. He had a calm breath as he began to analyze the battlefields, their stones now on equal standing. Moving closely to Luna's side, he prepared to put the white stone down when he heard knocking, "Come in!" he said, putting on his hood and obscuring his face and mane.

"Sire," Dusk Shine stepping in, "Your former servants have arrived."

"Send them in," Titan said, hiding away his go board and sitting down on a throne. Then he paused and asked, "Dusk, are you mad that I have kept you alive for so long? Did you wish for me to remove your armor?"

Dusk sighed, "I don't mind. I am only here to see the end of my former friend, and then I can go. Unless I can find someone else who needs my armor more than me."

"I see," Titan said, entwining his fingers together as he saw three figures enter the room. A small smile spread across his lips, "Hello, my trio. What brings you to my home city? Last I remember, you effectively sent Conquest your resignation papers a month ago."

"Sanctuary," said Mysterious.

Titan looked shocked, "Are you sure? I am still a member of Conquest's army."

"Don't give us any of that, Titan!" Dementia said, stepping forward and glaring her eyes at Titan. "Unless Conquest beat the snot out you, there was no reason for you to bow down to that monster."

Titan pulled back and smiled appreciatively, "Why, thank you for the compliment about my power. Any other theories?"

Rep nodded, "Yeah, after seeing the outside, I am starting to think you are planning something. Don't know what, but it's something big. We all want in. But first, you have some questions to answer for."

"Like what?" Titan asked.

"Why have you told us that we had no hearts? Why did you trick us into thinking we were inequine? Who are we! Why do we have these weird flashes in our heads?! Who are we!" Dementia demanded.

"I can answer a few of your questions for the moment," Titan said, leaving his throne and walking to a window. Seeing the moment when both sun and moon were in the sky together, he smiled warmly, "A Heart cannot be made only grown through your experiences through life. Your memories, emotions, and bonds with others help to form your heart. I suppose you three realize what this means."

Dementia gasped and looked up, "W-We're not really made from graveyard clay and bones, are we?"

"No," Titan shook his head, "You are something more than that."

"Why change us?" asked Mysterious. "Why make us into these beings."

Titan looked away from the window for a moment, running his hand along the window,"Just know that I am NOT Grand Ruler. You chose to become my soldiers to help overthrow him at last. You wanted the change and I took your memories to provide the power for that purpose. If you had your memories then you might not be able to fight at your best."

"Then who are we, really?" Rep-Stallion asked.

"That, can wait for another time," Titan said, looking over his shoulder at the trio. "For now, you three need to rest and prepare for what is to come."

"You are talking about the final battle, ain't ya?" Rep asked.

"I will soon be facing down Lightning Dawn in a great battle. Whether this is because it will be for this town or some other, it doesn't matter. But, there are certain events that, if they transpire, will prove this world ready for the ultimate battle to come. They will be ready. On the day that I win or lose to Lightning Dawn, you are to find me and then you will have all of the answers that you crave. Your past, your memories, everything."

"Something big is on the horizon, isn't it? Something you aren't telling us," Dementia said. Looking at Titan.

Titan nodded and looked at the room where his go boards sat, "The new year has brought a new change to this war. Lives are being created and secrets are revealed."

* * *

Shining Armor smiled as he walked ahead of the team of six mares, "The Crystaling will be coming in a few days, but I needed you guys to be to first to see her."

"Wow, what a great New Year's Eve present!" Pinkie squealed, bouncing ahead of the group, "A new baby! Oh I can't wait to meet her."

Belle walked up to Shining, shyly she said, "I know this is different, coming from me , but I want to congratulate you on your child."

Shining smiled brightly and gave Belle a big hug, "Thanks Belle, that means a lot. Really."

"Halt, are you all coming in to see my niece?" Fatello asked, keeping a watch over the door where Cadence and the baby were. "It is too crowded for an entire group of ponies like yourselves. You can come in one at a time and only after-"

"Fratello! Stop being so overly protective and let the knights come in, I think they know how to handle babies," Cadence said. Using her magic to open the door, Cadence stood over the crib as she sat the little filly back into the crib.

Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie had to resist the urge to loudly gasp in awe when they began to come near the sleeping newborn in her crib. Rainbow Dash hung back for a second to look at Fratello, "Hey, Fratello, I have been curious. Cadence was adopted by earth ponies, just how are you her brother?"

"My parents were the ones who adopted Cadence. I kind of looked after her and followed her to Canterlot when she was adopted by Celestia," Fratello said, smiling when he looked at Cadence. "I had always been kind of close to her."

"Ohhhh," Rainbow Dash nodded, flying over to where the other ponies looked at the baby, admiring her large wings. Subtly, Dash slipped her hand into Fluttershy's and held it gently. Fluttershy looked down at the hand and then to Dash, smiling at her.

"So, what are y'all naming her?" Applejack asked.

Cadence smiled as she ran a hand through her daughter's light purple and blue mane, "Flurry Heart."

"Isn't this great, seeing her here?" asked Shining. "I couldn't be happier to be a father."

This line about being a father made Belle's eyes open wide in shock. Looking down at her pocket, she pulled out Soarin's badge and her mind began to race with a thousand calculations. With a gasp, she said, "That's it!" and she began to run out the room and towards the throne room.

Not wasting a second, the rest of the girls ran after her, seeing her next to a chalkboard and writing out as fast as she could, "What's it?" Rarity asked.

"For the longest time I had been trying to figure out this whole entire time travel adventure you girls went on. The badge and it's connection to all of that, and I think I got it!" Belle said, drawing up an image of a stallion and a few other ponies standing in front of a time portal. "If I'm right, I think we all figured out that Bad Horse was the future version of Soarin right?"

"Yeah, so?" Applejack asked.

"Well, if he really was from the future, then that might mean that the others were also from a dark version of the future," Belle said. "Think about it, did any of those guys have something familiar about them?"

"That giant fella, Ah thought he had some red fur showing through his cloak...That was Big Mac!" Applejack said.

Pinkie Pie then began to tap her foot rapidly, and then her right eye gave a wink as she gasped and began to write on the board, "Wait, I thought I saw some poofiness in the mane of one demon and he spoke like he was really lazy."

"Zephyr!" Fluttershy said.

Pinkie nodded, "Demon was Pound, I should've recognize some of his body movements."

"Alien was Sweetie Belle, wasn't she?" Rarity asked frowning.

"Ok, so what does all of this mean?" Applejack asked.

Belle continued to write on the board, drawing a picture of Dark King that she had seen from the video that the Umbra Circle sent them, "Simple, who has a family lineage that would be powerful enough to break the rules of Starswirl's time spell."

"When Sombra began his assault," Shining interrupted from the entrance of the room, "I...thought about using his dark magic as a way to get an easy win. I didn't go through with it, but it was tempting."

""Wait, Belle, are you saying that you think Dark King was-"

Belle sighed, "Let's say that there was a timeline where Cadence had a miscarriage, and lost the baby. Then let's say this same world had you guys becoming further apart, and then something bad happened to Cadence and the new baby. Something so horrible that it would drive a stallion mad. Mad enough to break every rule he had known to get revenge. If I'm right, then I think that Dark King was...Shining Armor."

* * *

Titan walked away from the window and looked at his trio, "The forces of darkness are planning and are becoming stronger."

* * *

Emil Kudos stepped into the main room of the building, making his way into Conquest's planning center, "My lord?"

"Don't be so formal doc," Conquest said, looking up his maps of the planet and the battle strategies that he had crafted.

"There has been an interesting development, one most curious to me," Kudos said, eating a jelly bean. "It came to me as I began to work on some of the unicorpians that you have provided me. I thank you for that by the way."

"No, thank you! I needed some improvements to my torture megamix. Now I have an even better soundtrack to dance to!" Conquest said with a chuckle.

"Right," Kudos said, not even being phased by his commanders maniac chuckle. "Well, this concerns the sister of Cookie Dough, Bakewell."

"Who?" Conquest asked.

"The Unicornicopian you killed?" Kudos asked with exasperation

"Be more Specific."

"f I remember, you...oh what's the phrase...spit-roasted his wife with clones of yourself after you turned your...er...member into a jagged, rusty blade, all the while having their foal slowly lowered into a vat of acid, over a period of two full days and nights," Kudos said

"Oh, yeah!" Conquest said, smiling in remembrance, "That was a fun introduction. So...what about her.

"When I begun my vivisection, letting her watch as her family died to test her body's reactions to visual and sensory stimuli, she begun to chant the usual mantra. 'Starfleet will save me, I will be delivered thanks to the power of Lightning and his team. However, as the knowledge that her time was coming and no savior would come to deliver her. She started to change her tune," Kudos said, his mind wandering.

This intrigued Conquest, "Oh, really? Tell me more."

"She had begun to pray to the Knights of Harmony and to Twilight Sparkle herself. She began to blame herself for the death of all she had ever known and loved because she and the rest of Starfleet had put the Equestrians under their shadow for so long. As she died, she began to say that for all of the darkness that we produce, one day, we will have our comeuppance at the hands of the Bearers. This made me think about the recent victories of the bearers of Harmony and how they have been bringing out the worst weapon that they had in their arsenal. Hope, light, and love."

"OH, don't you think I noticed? How the Bearers have been winning a lot, tipping the scales in their favor?" Conquest said, smiling, "Don't worry, old bean. See, I know they will persevere, that's what they do best. Soon, will come the day when they will be the only target left, and on that moment, I will have their heads on a pike! Because you see, I have plans for the elements..."

* * *

Titan looked to the lonely room and stepped slowly in, Nodding as he continued, "Destinies are changing as ponies are rethinking truths once held dear."

* * *

Artie laughed as he saw Lightning in the hospital, deciding to sit with him, "So, it seems we both wound up in the same place. How ironic huh?"

Lightning said nothing, looking down at his blanket.

"Hey, you alright?" Artie asked.

"Artie," Lightning said, turning to look at his friend with a serious glower, "I think I've come to a decision regarding the knights and the Umbra circle."

"Yeah?" Artie asked.

Lightning looked sullen as he said, "I am going to help them, no matter what."

* * *

"New paths have been open, and new ways are being explored for those who have thought to lost everything," Titan said moving to the go board.

* * *

A blue pegasus landed in front of Starla, saluting, "Starla, Church and the others said they found some farming stuff a few miles away from the city."

"Good," Starla said. "Take the seeds we found before and get the earth ponies there ASAP. Also ask for some assistance from some of the other unicorpains. Sarg?"

"Yes mam!" saluted the red earth pony.

"How is the training coming along," Starla asked, looking at some blueprints and papers.

"We have some long range fighters and some short range fighters, but nopony is ready to fight a war," Sarge grumbled.

"We aren't here to fight a war, we are asking for protection," Starla said.

Sarge mumbled, "We are always fighting a war. We always need to be fighting a war, especially against those mangy blue..."

Inquirous walked up to Starla, "You seem to have gotten a handle on this."

"We are stuck in an unknown land and we need to keep our act together. After all, when the Elements and Dementia come for us, we need to look like we have accomplished something," said Starla.

Inquirious smiled warmly, "So much like your mother."

"You," Starla paused at this, "Knew my mother?"

"Yes," Inquirous said. "She was a brave general and leader, much like you are now. I have seen her on some of her missions, quite a powerful mare."

Starla smiled and then looked back at the others, "Ok, tell me more about mom while I work on this. It may be a new year, but we shouldn't be resting yet."

* * *

"While others, have begun to change allegiances," Titan said, putting a black stone on the board between Celestia and Conquest, capturing a few of the stones.

* * *

Rhymey sat alone in the cell, his hand running along the ground. He had begun to make the dust into symbols of Fluttershy's cutie mark, while drawing xes through the symbol of Rainbow Dash. Next to him, a plate food went uneaten. Then he turned his head towards the sound of screaming in pain and agony, "No! Pull out pull ou-UGGGH!"

The doors of the dungeon blew open as Conquest stepped in, holding a half naked stallion with a large hole in his chest. Conquest sighed as he threw the corpse into a wall, "2 seconds before his heart gave out. Shame, I was expecting a guard to be sturdier."

Rhymey's eyes shot up as he glanced at Conquest and shook his head, backing up into a corner.

"I think the words you are looking for are, AHHHHHHH! Oh god, not you, please not you! And, don't rip my heart out and cook it in front of me while I am alive," Conquest said with a laugh as he walked to the door and ran his hand along the bars. As he saw Rhymey shake and open his mouth to speak, Conquest rolled his eyes, "Oh, I am so not going to spend five minutes playing charades."

After watching Conquest snapping his fingers, Rhymey could feel his vocal chords return to normal, "What-"

"I healed you so we can make these negotiations easier" Conquest said, smirking as he took a seat. "See, I have a need of you."

"Of me?" Rhymey asked.

Conquest nodded, "Why yes! See, you alone of the seven members of your team creates the most hate. The mere mention of your name, no...the mere idea of your appearance is enough to send people into a frenzy. What's more, you are capable of generating a tone of hate energy for me to munch on. You, are my number one guy!"

"So?" asked Rhymey, "What does this have to do with me?"

"I want you to join me," Conquest said, holding out his hand. "I have need of a new general and someone who could match the Bearers."

"What's in it for me?" Rhymey asked.

"Glad you asked," Conquest said with a smiled and brought out a small pair of golden wings, "These are The Wings of Lightning. One of the eight items of Meadowbrook. If you wear these, you will become imbued with the power of the speed force and become as fast, no faster than Rainbow Dash. You will be able to destroy her and put her corpse on your mantel as a trophy. Then...you can have Fluttershy."

"You can give me my love back?" asked Rhymey.

"Granted, she will have to be lobotomized for you, but yes," Conquest said, "Kudos does want to play with a pegasus brain once in awhile."

"That's ok," Rhymey said, "A mare's body is a beautifully thing, but the brain is useless. How she makes me happy is the only important thing to me."

"Oooo,h I love it!" Conquest laughed, "So, do we have a deal?"

Rhymey looked doubtful for a fraction of a second, and then smiled cruelly, "You just got yourself a general."

* * *

"And the end battle will arrive," Titan said, "The dawn of the final battles are coming. Five will stand against the king, and then the final star will fall."

* * *

The figure in the cloak sat alone in his room in Conquest's HQ, his red eyes glared at each image that laid before him. In some, the battles of the war took place in a fever pitch with both sides dying en mass. In the other, the knights were enjoying the morning sun. Then he looked at Horn Kong and smiled, "Titan...are you watching all of this? Do you know what stage we have created?" slowly he raised a cloven hoof and wiped away the screen, "You are challenging death itself to a war, a foolish game."

Getting to his four hooves, he walked around in circles, "I do not know who you are trying to challenge, or if the war is your end game, but let me give you this word of warning. None have fought hate and death and won before. We are eternal as tomorrow and everlasting. Whatever game you are playing...you will fail."

The being laughed, "As a matter of fact, let me give you a prophecy. When Conquest falls...the dead will rise! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Thanks to both Zoltan and Wyvern Seeker for editing this 45k+ chapter. They need an appaluse and your thanks for working so hard.

This chapter came from three seperate arcs that I realized could work better if I put them into one whole chapter. I wanted to put them seperatly, but I wanted to see what happened when I fused them and well...we got this chapter. So, let's break it down piece by piece.

The start was based off an RP that I saw Alchemy Student and Zoltan the magificent do with my characters and the world. I had grown to like the ideas so much that I figured this would be the best way to move Mysterious's story, the story of the trio, and Belle's story going forward. I also figured this would be a good way to get Belle something to work for as the story goes on. This also felt like a good way to answer questions and bring up more mysteries for the characters to solve. It also helped to serve the central plot of the war with Conquest and Ruler.

In case you guys haven't guessed, season four of the show is my favorite. I love so much about it and the tree is one of the big ones. So, I figured if the elements are going to dissappear anywhere, then that will be where they show up. This was also a fun way to bring out Stephen into the pitcure.

I have been a little surprised at Lighting's development throughout the story. At first, I was going to leave him static and one note. Then I decided to develop him into a living breathing character. And then I read Starfleet nemesis and decided to make him more than just a guy to die. So, I figured with this christmas scene, I could touch upon a few ideas. First is the author's rather selfish way of looking at the holidays and the idea of "If you have a half of an apple then it's ruined" and touch upon the themes a little. See, the song comes from Prince of Egypt. It's a cover and its from one of my favorite parts of the movie. The song is all about the idea that you are more than you think you are. That you are worth more than what you may think at first. Thus this song is meant to touch upon the idea that...just because the writing sucks for the character, doesn't mean that the character is bad. The character just needs the push nessecary to become better. He just needs someone to care enough to give him an awesome story to grow. I don't know if I have done that, but I like to think I tried.

This is also why I had Starla escaped. See, I was going to just keep her there and let her get more and more broken. but then that whole entire Character Development came in and began to grow beyond what I thought she was going to be. So, I decided to let her out and become a hero in her own right. And no, this isn't the start of some wild side adventures where Starla begins to lead a band of refugees through the dead world and become some sort of wasteland hero. I don't have the time to write that.

Rhymey, ohhhh Rhymey. I said this before, but he was so damn hard to get going. I originally wanted him to just be stupid to the fact that he was this abusive and become forgiving at the end of the story. However, I felt like that was kind of insulting to the people who really suffer abuse at the hands of abusers. So, I tried to work on it, but nothing seemed to work. I tried to make it so he would lose at Rainbow, die saying that Dash won, and get hit with a divorce by Fluttershy. Nope, that felt flat. I tried to get him to work through his issues and then have a change of heart because he died. Nope, still didn't work, all because of the elephant in the room...abuse. Then I had a revelation thanks to something I remember Stan Lee said to a hero once.

"You suck as a hero, but you make one hell of a villian"

And when you think about it, Rhymey has all of the hallmarks to become a rival character: 1) He is part of a legacy, 2) he was strong until the hero came in, 3) He is arrogant and a bit of a jerk, and 4) Out of all of them with the exception of the twins...he has no reason to be there. No tragic past, no lost of family, and no horrific tragedy. He has so much more potiential as a villian and when I went that route...the ideas for him as a character began to hit me hard and he just started to become a better character that way. I guess it's true, sometimes a character will just speak to you.

For the last part, Starlight's section. I had her planned to show up since, well, season 5. Yeah, I kept making changes to the battle in the end with every new season. Starlight goes hero? Ok, make sure that the audience knows this is changed because of the timeline. Become friends with Trixie? Put in a line about becoming friends and have Trixie shutter at the idea of becoming friends. With each change, I just went back to the drawing board until I finally got to this. Now that it's here, I think I don't have to worry about anything...unless Starlight and Trixie end up becoming lesibians on the show.

The ending came about because I knew I had to give Titan somehting to do in order to set up the next chapter.

Additional notes.

-Elk is based off of Vulcan, that is why the elks seem distant and have no emotions. Also, there are some small Star Trek references here and there. Quark is from DS9 and the federation came from the idea that there is an oppiosite faction opposing Starfleet. After all, Space is big and it would be silly to think that there was only one organization keeping the peace.

-I wanted to poke fun at the idea that all of the crystalites were the villians and that there were good people there as well.

-Tvtropes said that Dash was a flash expy...I should let you know, Flash was the first tv superhero show I watched. So, every speedster I touch will have Flash elements in it. I even had plans to make the elephants references to Captian Cold, Heat Wave, and Weather Wizard. So, Max Mercury and the speed force are all references. Max Mercury is Max and the speed force is what I imagine the pegasi will tell their children about how lighting works.

-I have had big problems with the idea that Starfleet left Starla to die in season 3. I hate the fact that they basically said "Oh, you are ready to die, so no worries". When the reds and blues are ready to go into hell for a guy, then we know you guys effed up big time. So, yeah, I wanted to touch upon that and Lighting's refusal to tell anyone what happened to Starla.

-The pose that Rep-stallion takes in the fight? Yeah, RWBY reference. I grew to love scythe fighters thanks to that show.

-The stallions that agree to help Starla? That's Sarge and Caboose from Red vs Blue! Yes, I love those guys.

-I have this strange tendacy to take my favorite fic villians and make them nicer. I don't know what happened with Checker.

-Fancy Pants's role increased through this story because some of the fans wanted to see more of him. I had always loved the idea that Fluer was more than she seemed so I decided to make her a bad ass secret agent that was won by Fancy Pants. Oh, and she was Bon Bon's old partner back during her secret agent days.

-Sissy is just something I have been having some of the kids call their big sisters. I also like the idea that Rhymey's family has something good out there.

-You have to know, I was going ewww at Rhymey's love for his mother too.

-Fluttershy's letter? That was based on Nami's letter from One Piece Strong World.

-Rhymey's situation is a subtle take that to the original author's views on shipping and how it works. Heck, I even followed his rules to the letter.

-Applejack always seems to be left out when it comes to evil sides. Immortal Game gave Rainbow her nothing, Twilight gets one every other story, Rarity has her cannon persona, Pinkie becomes Pinkemena, and Fluttershy is Flutterbat. This will be AJ's

-You know, I kept being worried about not having much changes in the beliefs of the Unicorpians when there is evidence of their heroism. Then I watched Barefoot Gen and saw how the Japanese acted at the end of the war...I felt scared about how accurate I was.

-Raven has a whole backstory that I want to write one day.

-Pinkie's song may sound familar, because that is Lucy's part of the song. Yeah, I was going to do the Cuban pete song from Mask, but then I found out that Ricky and Lucy did this song together once. So, since Lucielle Ball is one of the greatest girls of comedy ever, it would be only natural for Pinkie to reference her.

-There was going to be a new battle between Fluttershy and Rhymey, but her using the stare like this was more satisfying.

-You know the drill, rough draft, death wasn't impressive, next scene

-Yes, I wanted to do more with Discord, Luna, and Tia...they are such a fun family.

-Rhymey's final moments and his deal are a perfect way to round off many parts of his character arc.

-Starlight's dead scene is based off of Mortal Kombat Conquest.

-That is all, thank you. See you next chapter with...

The FALL OF TITAN!


End file.
